The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within
by Jaidyn Reiman
Summary: Link and Navi journey east to return the Scepter and find a way to save Saria, all the while fighting the darkness being released by the demon within. Meanwhile, Relm seeks to quench the darkness in her heart, while Zelda prepares Hyrule for war. LinkxSaria. I'm the writer, I'll decided when its the end. Speaking of which, its the end!
1. Whispers in the Dark

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Ah, yes, about time, huh? Truthfully, I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. However, I still felt that you guys waiting long enough to get some information. This chapter is basically just the introduction. Throughout this story, the viewpoint will be split between Link and Navi, as well as Relm, Zelda, Sheila, and Romani. Even the latter four, though, will split up at times. Of course, other characters will return from Scepter of Darkness, while there will also be new ones... not to mention new twists.

Throughout most of this story, Link's chapters will be formatted like this one, with an introduction flashback or dream, and then the actual sequence. The other half of the story, known as "Relm's Story" (even though it does feature other characters), will typically have two segments, one featuring a set of characters, with the other half featuring a different set. This time I'll try and avoid making chapters that are extremely large.

In the case of this story, I'll probably wait a while before continuing, but I wanted to introduce it and let you know that I haven't forgotten about you guys. On another note, Chapter 3 of the story was originally planned to be the Introduction chapter, but then I realized that it didn't have everything I wanted for the intro, so I wrote a new introduction and pushed it off to the third chapter (since Chapter 2 introduces Relm's Story).

Yes, I still have intentions on continuing the game version of Dark Horizons, but it is temporarily on hiatus due to a lack of time. I'm still working on a website for a school I'm helping out, and I've been focusing a lot of energy into getting that done ASAP. It should be done relatively soon, though. My website is also something I've been working on, but I'm also now in college, so that too has delayed me a bit. Now today I have Orientation for my new job that I was officially hired for last week, so its another thing to bog me down. However, I'm glad that all of this is coming up, because it helps me to get on with my life. It doesn't mean I won't continue to work on my hobbies, though, including things like this, but it does come first.

Because of all these good things coming up, I felt I had to share a few chapters of stories and let you guys know: I'm not dead, just really busy. Here's Chapter 1: _"Whispers in the Dark."_

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 1: Whispers in the Dark**_

_Darkness covered the world, blocking out all light. Formless shadows of deep purples, blues, and grays grew, bellowing out from the sky, the earth, and the sun. The lands grew dull, and life began to decay, rapidly, destroying the beautiful green trees and plants, drying up the earth until it was hard stone, and even enveloping that into total blackness._

_The mists surrounded me, and I watched in astonished horror. I ran; rushing onwards on my two legs, faster than I thought possible. Flowing waters grew red; boiling hot, feasting on the earth. Sand billowed all around, the air hot; intense._

_I was alone, no other life around; all having withered away and buried beneath the sands and rivers of fire. With no water, food, or shelter, I struggled, pressing on, evading all thoughts of giving up and dying in this world completely devoid of life. I couldn't back down, couldn't give up…_

_I charged onward, staring out into the mellow blackness, until the sight of all my hopes, worries, and strength came into sight… standing there, turned away, looking down… she did not move, only remaining still… a light breeze whizzed past, her long, flowing green hair blowing in the wind…_

_With new strength, I ran, increasing my speed every second, determination the only thing driving me forward… the shadows overwhelmed me, enveloping me, but she was there… although the whole world grew dark and the mists of pure evil spread out, blotting away all my sights, I saw her, standing… crying…_

'_Saria…'_

_Finally, I reached out my hand to touch her… she merely stood, sobbing… she fell to her knees, and the tears continued to pour down from her eyes… I touched her, crying beside her…_

_However, the shadows returned, enveloping her, and I was left alone, trapped in the endless void. Green, sickly eyes appeared above me, amidst the darkness… a menacing laugh echoed out, whispering across the dark, empty hollow… and then… nothingness…_

Link sat straight up, feeling the sweat pouring down his face. He glanced around, but only saw the covering of the Lost Woods around him, Epona lying on the ground beneath a tree, and Navi lying on the ground on the other side of an unlit fire pit. He finally turned to the ground beneath him, sighing, realizing that it was only a nightmare.

Of course, it didn't help that it was the same dream he'd been having the past few days, ever since finding the Scepter of Darkness lying in the woods. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but it was clear that somehow, his and Navi's memories of the events from the past two weeks prior had been suppressed. Finding the scepter is what brought everything back, and now he could barely sleep a wink without the haunting visions return.

The young Hero of Time reluctantly pushed himself off the ground, realizing that it was pointless to try to sleep now, and decided to get Navi up. He went over to the pink-haired girl, whom looked just like any ordinary human now. Despite that fact, though, she had recently found herself unable to revert to her fairy form, like she had been able to do before. She still had her healing power, but now she was fully human… or perhaps was it a Kokiri?

Either way, it mattered not.

Link walked over and kneeled down next to his friend, shaking her lightly with his hand. "Hey, Navi… its morning…" he proclaimed.

Navi rolled from her right side onto her back, staring up at Link, her eyes barely open. "Wh-what…?"

"We need to go. If we hurry on, we should be able to reach Masa before nightfall, and then we can sleep in a proper bed."

The fairy sat up, slowly, grimacing. "Ugh… is this what it feels like to be exhausted?" she remarked. "I haven't felt this way in nearly 300 years…"

The teenage boy nodded his head. "Yes, indeed it is… Why it is happening, though, I don't know. You may want to be more careful; there're probably other side effects we haven't uncovered yet."

She nodded her head and stood up. Afterwards, the two of them cleaned up their small, makeshift campsite and climbed up onto Epona's back, riding off further into the forest. Link turned back again, thoughts of the night before still lingering in his mind, but finally he faced the east and clacked his feet beneath Epona, riding off.

All the while, dark shadows trailed on behind them, emitting from the small bag hanging upon Epona's side. The flap opened up slightly as the horse ran, revealed the Scepter of Darkness within, now far smaller than it was when Saria had wielded it. However, it bore the same power… and the same demon struggling within to break free from the prison.


	2. Cold Fever

_**Author's Note(s)**_: A fairly long one, but there's a lot to cover. So, here's Chapter 2: _Cold Fever_. I REALLY like this chapter.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 2: Cold Fever**_

Ice and snow billowed down upon the mountainside from above, deepening the banks and crushed the branches of evergreens beneath its weight. The dark night only made the air ever colder upon the tall northern hills, where little-to-no life could possibly survive.

Shimmering whiteness glimmered beneath the navy blue sky, casting an eerie glow back upon those who looked down that mighty slope. Treacherous rocks spiked out of the cliffs, and deep ravines amidst the hills made this passage down the hillside even less attractive, not to mention the trees and boulders that blocked off parts of the path.

The red-haired girl stood at the top of the slope, staring it down, eyes narrowed. _'It looks bad, yes, but I must… I have to fulfill my mission…'_ she told herself.

Admittedly, Relm found herself a little intimidated by the mountain, but she knew it was her duty, and she could never back down on her duty.

She turned back to the tree that stood atop the highest part of the hill behind her. It was not the tallest point of the mountains, but it was the tallest part of the path. The tree was a number of years old, but still full of life. Its leaves were huge; large enough for one to stand on, and surely would slide easily in the soft, white snow.

Of course, Relm had made sure to dress for the occasion. She could never have survived up here in her ordinary clothes. She now wore a much thicker pair of cotton pants, and a long-sleeved cotton shirt, both red, of course, her favored color. She still wore her side skirt, though, which hung around the right side of her waist, and she could never part from it. On her head had been placed a golden circlet with a ruby embedded into the front, though she would've preferred to have left it behind.

Now, as well, in place of her twin daggers designed by the Sheikah, she had in her sheaths twin Hylian falchions; long, curved knives that cut deeper than her old weapons, and were stronger and more durable that a Gerudo Scimitar, not to mention lighter. Now this change definitely pleased her, but she wouldn't admit that to anybody.

At last, the girl ran back up the slope a ways and jumped into the air, curving her body mid-way to swing her legs around wide and slam hard into the tall tree. She then used this momentum to rebound off the tree, flip backwards up into the air, and land back on the ground.

A couple of the large leaves fell down, but she only sought one of them. Relm quickly dashed over and grabbed it, before turning around and looking down at the slope again. She took in a deep breath of air and then lunged forward, tossing the leaf into the snow a few feet in front of her and jumping onto it shortly thereafter.

With the speed and agility used, it caused enough forward movement to push the leaf over the edge to where the slope steepened downward, and the girl rode upon it, sliding down the hill. She rapidly gained speed, passing the trees and rocks around her swiftly, but she knew that wouldn't last long, for there were far more obstacles further down the path.

Relm suddenly tilted left, narrowly avoiding a large evergreen, then back right again to avoid slamming into the side of the cliff to her left. She kept eying the abyss to the right, trying to further her distance from the rocky hill to the left, while staying away from that bottomless chasm. Not to mention slipping around the trees.

Up ahead, she saw the path swerve wide to the left, with a steep incline flying off down into the ravine dead ahead. However, there was another part of the slope further down that she thought she might be able to reach should she go straight instead of turning left. Plus, it would save time, and avoid the chance of crashing into the many trees down there.

On the other hand, jumping the abyss was risky. She needed to be fast enough to go up first, and then make a long jump across to the other side. Watching the world go by around her, she figured speed wasn't a problem… but what of the jump itself?

Well, there was nothing against it, so she leaned forward, hastening the speed of her descent down the snowy hill. Her hair flew out behind her, whipping wildly in the wind, but she didn't back down. She could've jumped off the leaf any time she wanted and walked the rest of the way, but it was all part of the plan… she needed a reaction, and this was the biggest reaction she would get.

In the distant hills, overlooking the scene with a telescope, stood another girl, with a small group of ten Hylian soldiers standing behind her. Finally, she put it down, feeling the wind rush past her light skirt, with her hair blowing out behind her. "What the hell is she doing?!" she finally spoke out, in words that surprised even her.

"Princess…?" one of the soldiers asked. "Are you… sure you're alright?"

Zelda turned her eyes back, nodding her head. "My apologies… I am fine, Lieutenant. Come here; take a look."

The female lieutenant made her way forward, staring into the telescope, surprise crossing her own face. "The girl is mad…" she finally spoke out.

The princess sighed, brushing her hand through her hair slightly. Finally, she faced the woman again, holding a hand out. "Here," Zelda said, and the lieutenant handed back the telescope. "Maya, rally your troops now. If this doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will."

Maya saluted, nodding her head. "Affirmative."

Acting swiftly, Relm instantly pushed her front legs forward, lifting them up slightly, and her entire body raised up from the ground, out into the open air. She bent herself forward slightly, grabbing the leaf with her hand so it did not fall from her feet, and twisted her entire body in a complete circle, spinning through the air, before reaching the other side, landing only inches from the edge of the ravine. She continued onward, leaning left a bit, before swaying back to the right, creating a consistent pattern.

A small segment of a bank of snow was packed slightly deeper near the edge of the left wall. For this reason she maneuvered in that direction, once again pushing herself off at the highest point, and landing onto the upper level of the cliffs, sliding down across the piling snow.

A light suddenly shot out from the deeper parts of the mountains, and two more followed. Large drums bellowed, and a mighty horn blew. Suddenly, from all around white wolfos darted out from the depths of the snow, and ice warriors materialized, throwing giant icicles down at the rapidly-moving girl.

Maya raised her right hand high into the sky, staring down at the mansion below her, suddenly coming to life. "Archer's on the ready!" the lieutenant called out. "Hold your fire until you receive my signal. Relm needs more time to draw out the guard!"

Snow kicked up from behind them as another figured raced out to the small band. "My lady princess," the voice called out.

Zelda turned around, quickly nodding her head. "Mickaw… you have news?"

The zora king nodded, saluting. "Indeed I do, my lady. My warriors are ready out in the river, but we must proceed soon or else they will surely freeze in this cold. Ruto's magic is holding it back for now, though I fear it will give out any second."

The princess nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. Await my signal before preparing the assault."

Mickaw bowed slightly, nodding. "Yes, of course. I will meet with you again inside."

Arrow volleys shot down from the tops of the hills. Relm swiftly deflected the shots with her knives, and then leaned over swiftly, picking up a small rock out of the snow, and flinging it up towards the Bokoblins as they passed by. She looked further down the slope, watching as more foes came rushing out from the mansion hidden away amidst the hills, along with others jumping down from higher ledges.

Wolves and bokoblins, ghosts and ice warriors marched into the deep snow, all running towards the intruder that continued to evade their fire. The girl spun her long, steel knives slashing through a white wolfos that lunged at her from the front, while following up by lifting her two feet up rapidly as soon as she felt the mound of snow increase in height beneath her, using the momentum to raise herself and her ride into the air. As she flipped backwards, Relm held her blades, watching as deep red soaked the white ground from the bokoblin that once stood there.

Maya Leudona removed her rapier from its sheath, standing tall at the side of the hills, hidden away in the dark of night, looking down upon the foes that marched out into the hills from the valley below. She raised her blade high into the sky, calling out. "On my mark!"

The Hylian archers readied their bows, pulling the strings taught.

Relm quickly kicked away an ice warrior, then slashed two sword strikes into it, causing it to splinter to pieces. Immediately she swung her full upper body around behind her to cut a deep wound into a wolfos, slashing back again to tackle another one. She then regained her balance on the leaf, leaning left to avoid going off the side of the mountain as she continued to make her way down. She held both hands out, a knife in each, as rows of enemies jumped out of hiding on either side.

She quickly swung left, stabbing a dagger into a poe that peaked its ugly head out of the rocks, then proceeded to cut through a crystal spear thrown down at her from an ice warrior above. Before all the shards fell, she grabbed a large spoke still left and quickly launched it back. However, another icicle came flying down after, forcing her to lean forward. It barely missed her body, but it still struck the large leaf she had been riding and she lost her balance, tumbling down the snow-filled hill into the midst of the monsters.

Maya turned her head to Zelda, and the princess nodded. "Do it. Now."

The lieutenant faced forward, again, nodding, staring down at Relm below. Finally, she dropped her sword, yelling out, her voice echoing across the entire chasm. "FIRE!"

The sound of bowstrings echoed out, the arrows slicing through cold air barely audible. Numerous bokoblins on the hills fell, as well as a number of them down on the slope. Ice warriors were struck by arrows, but it took six arrows to take out one warrior. The souls of poes scattered, and the mysterious white wolfos darting across the fields were struck down.

Suddenly, along the side of the ridge, zoras began to climb the sides of the slopes, dripping wet from the freezing waters down in the chasms. Most wielded spears, but some were equipped with rapiers. They rushed down into the field and took out any fiends that were not felled by arrows. A few spouts of water also rose up from the chasm, upon which stood Ruto and Mickaw, as well as a few other zora guards. They jumped across each of the water spouts in order to get to the land, before the water once again receded.

Nearly three dozen trained zora warriors marched upon the forces, slashing away at the ice warriors and bokoblins down within the field. Once the enemies in the near region had been subdued, a zora ran up to the blood-red figure lying within the pure white snow. He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up. "Mistress, are you—"

Relm slapped his hand away and marched passed him. "Don't call me that. Now don't you have something else to take care of?" she retaliated, before running back down the slope.

A female zora warrior came up from behind him, shaking her head. "Such unruly, vile behavior… Truly, though royalty by blood, she is no princess."

The male nodded in reply, watching as the girl covered head-to-toe in red clothes as deeply colored as her hair, made her way down the slope. "Indeed… so it seems."

The remaining Hylian soldiers rapidly made their way down from the high cliffs, their presence now finally known, and hacked away at numerous hoards of fiends that charged out from the mountains. Zelda simply rushed on through the swarms though, fighting with her sword only when needed, but concentrating slowly on making her way down.

She jumped off of a light cliff, rolling into the snow, and repeated so all the way down. Finally, she made a final leap and landed in the soft whiteness, sliding in front of Relm at the bottom. However, she did not express joy or worry… only confusion, and sadness. "What has gotten into you lately?" Zelda demanded.

Relm walked right passed and pushed her sister aside, ignoring the reaction. Zelda did not find it all too friendly, though, and pursued, pushing herself back up and brushing the white flakes off of her armor. "Relm, I saw what you did back there. He was only trying to help! And you've been treating everyone else like dirt, as well."

The red-haired girl did not respond. Instead, she continued down the sloping path, the tall mansion coming into view, lights blaring out from it, and arrows flying down. More fiends rushed out from its steps, but she did not pay any attention to that. Instead, the haunting memories re-entered into her minds, repeating, vividly.

_I lay over the fallen hero, tears streaming from my eyes, my arms wrapped tightly around his body. "Link… I… I'm sorry… I couldn't…save you…" I whispered softly._

_I sat up and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Link had no pulse; I already checked. The hero had failed. But I, too, had failed._

_I failed my training. I failed Impa. I failed my emotions. I failed my dignity, and my honor. I failed my people, which I didn't count as the Sheikah, my 'original' people, whom I also failed. I failed my mother, too, and the whole world…_

_But most importantly, I failed __him__._

_I never really trusted him at first. I had hated him; loathed him, even. I had worked with Link solely based on my duty. Gradually, though, my first impressions waned… I saw another side to him I did not see before, and I admired that. I wanted to stand by his side and watch him; to stay close to him and learn more about him._

_Slowly, bit by bit, I had felt my attraction to him growing. I no longer merely admired and respected him. I no longer wanted to just stand by his side in battle; I wanted more… to be with him. So, then, I began turning my lost hatred and malice towards the next person I could—Saria. Saria kept on taking him away, and I knew that he would never leave that girl's side._

_But, alas, it was all for naught. Everything he had done to protect her, to save her… What good did it truly accomplish? He threw out his full effort for her… that witch…_

_Finally, I pushed her thoughts about the past aside. It was time to take action, and take action I would. I stood up, the Gerudo Scimitar I was using now lying on the ground behind me, with my daggers lying next to that. I moved forward, holding the sacred blade in my hand, allowing the rage and anger to fill my heart, and my mind._

_Saria looked high into the air, the resting place of the Triforce yet undisturbed. She stared at her prize, glee in her eye. "At last…" she whispered softly, "the ultimate power…"_

"_Not if I can help it!" I cried out, racing towards Saria at full speed._

"_Relm, NO!" Zelda cried out, but she was too late. I already took the stepped and launched myself into the air, coming down on top of Saria. Time slowed for just a second, and I stared with menacing eyes into Saria's own, but the forest sage just snickered. "Fool… you waste your life so rashly? Pity…"_

_I gasped as the barrier went up around Saria, but found that I could not pass through. The Master Sword did, slicing into the darkness, but I found myself trapped in the swirling shadows, the blade of evil's bane slipping from my hand. Vines erupted from the ground, wrapping tightly around me, merging into my skin…_

_The barrier disappeared and I was drug down to the ground, my feet turning brown and flaky, sinking beneath the dirt. They spread out, becoming roots like that on a tree. Pain spread across my body as I also saw my hands changing, morphing into branches, each finger outstretching and growing red leaves, as in autumn._

"_RELM!" Zelda cried out, racing up the slope, tears streaming from her eyes as she heard me screaming out in pain. Sheila followed close behind, dropping her bow onto the ground behind her._

_The infection on my body continued to spread and I found myself unable to move my body, except my arms and head, but that was rapidly changing, too. A tingly feeling erupted on the back of my head, and I felt leaves fall down behind me, but I knew it was actually long streams of her hair. I reached a hand back, still wincing from the pain of the transformation, and saw that my new-found hair was still long, and still red, but was like that on a willow tree, falling down behind me, and all around, and like the leaves growing on my hands, they were as the Autumn falls._

_My body then stiffened, and my arms straightened out at my side. I could still turn my head slightly, and open my mouth, but no words came. I gasped in horror, but no sound emitted. The pains at last subsided, and I cried… I cried of fear, of hatred, and of anger… but most of all, I cried of self-pity…_

The truth was, though, that Link had survived… apparently… but she didn't see it, nor him. The next thing she was aware of was waking up bare, her clothes torn to shreds around her, and her body freezing in that autumn night. Link was gone, as well as Saria. None could find him after that. Clearly, he was dead. There was no explanation. He sacrificed himself, as well as the witch herself, Saria, allowing both himself and her to die. Of course, no one else believed it. They held onto the "hope" that he was still alive.

True hope was non existent. Life is hopeless; nothing holds any meaning. Everything comes and goes, in gentle sway. Not even the Goddesses were real. They couldn't be, or else they wouldn't let such evil to exist, would they? Faith was a meaningless effort. There is no resurrection; there is no life after death, no "heaven," and surely, no hell, either. Then again, this was a living hell.

"Relm, aren't you going to answer me?!" Zelda demanded.

Relm gritted her teeth. "Let's get this show on the road." She turned her head back, looking to Mickaw. "Get your soldiers to take out those goons, and let's go to the passage you found. I want to take this guy out before sunrise. Got it?"

Mickaw nodded his head, snickering. "Right away, m'lady! Anything for a pretty face… heh…"

Ruto slapped him hard in the back, knocking him into the snow. "And what about me?" she proclaimed.

The zora king pushed himself out of the fluffy, freezing albino dust, brushing the stuff off of him. "I deserved that."

Zora and Hylian soldiers quickly rushed in to blockade the entrance, all the while Relm stood and watched, but half-heartedly. Zelda clearly realized that the girl's mind was preoccupied, and that greatly distressed the elder princess. _'Please don't get yourself into any trouble…'_ she prayed underneath her breath.

Quickly, Zelda, Relm, and Mickaw fled the scene, leaving Maya and Ruto to lead the assault on the fortress. Neither one was sure if Relm was in any good mental condition to lead this charge, despite her skills, but the option was not theirs, so they did as they were told.

_**XXXXX**_

_I traveled long and far, through the deep forests, and out into the open fields… I ran away from home. I do not know where I am, or how I got here, but… I know that he is here, as well… I can feel it. I just don't know where he has gone to._

A large, tall fence engaged a few acres of land amidst the magnificent fields abroad. To the north, a large castle loomed in the horizon, surrounded by trees and mountains, and to the south, in the far distance, forests bordered the entire expanse of the open plains. Not too much further south, a bright cross over a mighty river flowing down to the southwest. To where, she did not know.

Despite the beautiful scenery around her, though, things still puzzled her. _'What is this place? Am I in a kingdom? And about that fence… could it be a town?'_

Well, there was nothing to stop her, so she chose the best objective. _'Hmm… Perhaps I'll see who lives here…'_ she told herself.

Deciding on what she figured was a good objective, the teenage girl made her way up the low incline and around to the northwest side of the great fence, where she saw an entrance leading into it. Upon nearing it, though, she heard voices within and the sounds of… animals. Cows mooed, and cuckoos clucked loudly. She even heard a rooster, and… horses…

Greater interest peeked her, now. It wasn't a town at all… it was a ranch, just like the one that she had helped her sister run. Swiftly, she raced up to it, but soon, dark clouds came overhead, blotting out the light of the moon. They moved swift, and rainwaters poured down from the sky. The clouds continued, heading eastward, enveloping the whole land.

The girl stood, her dress dripping wet, but that wasn't what had worried her. Suddenly, a great swarm of dark mists gathered about the ground. Skeletal creatures… stalchids… crawled up from beneath the earth, their bony hands reach out towards her. Acting quick, she pulled out her bow and grabbed an arrow from her quiver, an arrow flinging into the forehead of one of them. She quickly retaliated by rushing a few feet towards it and cutting across it using her bow itself as a weapon of its own.

The demon of death fell to pieces, melting back into the ground, but the others remained. She turned around in a wide circle, and saw how hundreds of them and come out across the field. She didn't know where else to go, so she glanced back at the gate to the ranch. With only one choice left, she ran for it, putting her bow away to allow for more running room. However, to keep a stable defense, she grabbed out a short, yet sharp dagger, that he had given her.

Nearly three hundred feet separate her from the gate to the ranch. All around, minions of death crawled about the earth, their dark energies swirling. These creatures of darkness were not the more deadly demons, though… Instead, they were simply numerous, spawning across the fields. There's no way she could take them all, but she knew that she'd have to fight. Nearly fifty of the creatures blocked her path, and they marched forward, slowly but surely.

Meanwhile, within the bounds of the ranch, workers bore hammer and wood to repair damage recently done to the buildings and corals. A young woman with long, deep red hair stood proudly overlooking the process. In the distance, she heard a wolf's cry. An even taller figure, with a rocky build upon his back, and heavy muscles, came near her, nodding his head. "Ah, fair Malon, the work is nearly done, but we shall have to break for morning. Shall we close the gates now? I hear the cries of the beasts of death outside the walls of the ranch."

Malon placing her right hand on her chin as she thought over the situation. "Hmm… I had hoped that the work would be finished by nightfall tonight. It's already been a week since that incident, but it feels like far longer. I still feel bad for Ingo, though… he let his heart be consumed by greed, and succumbed himself to the darkness… but I really can't believe that such a sweet girl could have caused such a thing… Is it truly so easy for our hearts to be subjected to such evil? Does such evil exist in all of us?"

The goron turned to the ground, nodding his head. "Indeed so… my father, the great Fire Sage, was truly devastated after he heard the news about Saria… he is long in his years, but I fear that this has drawn his old and tired bones to the point of breaking… The future does not look bright for us goron…"

"Nor does it for Hyrule in general, does it, Sir Link?" a young girl stated nearby.

Link shook his head. "Young Sheila, fair as you may be… how many times have I told you not to refer to me by that name? It dishonors the hero whom I am pleased to bear the same name. No, surely, it is Link-Goro you shall call me."

Malon smiled, and then looked to the snow-white-haired girl. "What it is, Sheila?"

The girl looked to the ground, her long hair slightly tickling her ankles. "I… I sense darkness… just as evil… as my… 'uncle' had felt…"

The grin on the elder woman's face turned upside down. She sat upon the ground next to Sheila and held the girl's hand. "Are you saying… its not over?"

Outside, the lone girl swung wide left with the dagger, cutting off the head of a stalchid, and then proceeded with a hard kick, using the momentum and the swift movement of her legs to push the skeletal beast back against another group of undead monsters. Quickly, she rushed forward again, bony hands gripping her dress, but she still managed to break free from their grasp…

Sheila turned to her left, towards the front gate of the ranch. "No, it is not… I keep hearing voices in my head… the dark tales they tell…"

The girl spun in a swift circle, knocking three stalchids off of her, then proceeding to slam her foot down upon one, crushing its bones into the earth. It faded away, but more loomed on the horizon. She turned around again. The ranch entrance was now only a hundred feet away. She raced for it.

"The demon within… his power grows with every soul he feeds upon… and the more powerful of a soul…"

Malon opened her eyes wide, fear entering into them. "He gains an even greater power…"

Link-Goro stood above them, listening closely. "So… it wasn't entirely Saria… her heart was weakened due to her grief, and it found the prime opportunity to take her…"

The woman turned her eyes to the ground, tears suddenly pouring down. "I blamed her… for everything… but truly, now I pity her… she was such a young sage… she did not know the power she possessed… and it consumed her…"

Bony hands clawed along the side of the girl's dress. She was dragged to the ground, her feet pulled out from under her. She cried out, screaming loudly.

The feminine voice echoed across the plains, a cry of pain, and suffering. All in the ranch suddenly stood up, turning in the direction of the sound. Link-Goro stared blankly, unsure of what to say. Finally, Malon spoke up, fear etched into her soul. "Is someone actually out there?!"

She kicked with her foot hard, smashing the skull of one of the little beasts, before swiping out her dagger and slashing a couple more hovering over her. Following this, she quickly pushed herself back up again, her clothing now ripped and torn. A gash in her left side spewed red liquid, staining the remains of her garments. Her right eye was black and bruised, and there was a large cut in her forehead.

The world spun as she struggled to maintain consciousness. Finally, she caught side of the horde around her and hastened her pace, using her heels as a weapon to strike out with. Two quick kicks knocked a couple stalchids away, but turning around, she saw a new sight. The stalchids suddenly scampered away. Fear entered into her own heart, and she found herself locked into that very moment. Time froze solid. She heard her own breathing, slow…

Suddenly, time restored to normal again, but the demon was now standing only inches in front of her. She backed away, until her foot stepped on a shattered bone left behind by a stalchid that hadn't quite vanished from the field. She rolled along the ground slightly, greatening the distance between herself and the monstrosity before her, but it wasn't enough. The instant she looked up, she saw the menacing face, and once again, she found herself locked into that state of intense fear.

Closer it came, approaching, slow, and steady… and despite her greatest fears, she found herself unable to move. The horrifying face simply stopped her in time, as a living statue. She saw her life flash before her eyes… her mother's dying breath, her sister's tears, her father going out to slay the wolves attacking their barn, only to find him brought back by someone who had found him, slain by a wild bear in the forest… her sister becoming a young woman, working the fields all on her own… her first encounter with that beautiful horse, and then… meeting him… playing with him, and going on routine hunting trips together… and finally, seeing him go… her fighting with her sister, her final words to her… she cried, knowing that she couldn't possibly take them back…

It was the end. The demon was almost upon her, and though she found herself able to cry, she still could not move… she tried to stand, but her legs would not respond… she tried to clench her fist, but her hand would not move… she tried to scream, but her mouth would not open… only her thoughts remained… her thoughts of life, and of death…

Instantly, time restored to normal again. The demon moaned loudly, an arrow having been shot into its eye. She looked around, felt the ground beneath her, and stared up at the demonic creature before her. "Wh-what…?"

It tried to turn, to create its haunting gaze once more, sending fear into the hearts of all who saw its face, but as it turned its distorted head, another arrow hit it. Reacting swiftly, the girl stood up and turned around. Up along the hillside stood a brilliant stead, a deep brown in color. On its back were two riders, both wielding bows. The first was a younger girl, wearing a green tunic that outstretched so far it looked like a dress, and her glowing pure white hair, hanging down along the side of the horse so far that it almost touched the ground. The other one was an older woman, with brilliant red hair, a brown cowboy hat, and a farmer's outfit. She simply could not believe her eyes.

"Cr-cremia?! How…?"

A loud roar instantly cried out into the air. From high up, she saw a tall goron, with his fist pulled back far. It jumped over her head, and as she turned around, she saw him swing his mighty fist down. The ReDead crushed into the earth, melting away into dark mist.

With the whole of their fears gone, the small stalchids rushed back out into the fields, surrounding them. The goron curled up and rolled along across the ground, crushing them beneath his mighty roll. Delirious, the girl could barely stand, and all around, the tiny beasts roamed about. She collapsed to her knees, not even able to hear the hoofs trotting across the ground, stampeding through the tiny imps.

Two feet planted firmly on the ground, and she felt hands shaking her. "Hey, are you okay? Hey!"

Through weary eyes, she saw it… that familiar face… it didn't seem possible, but it was… "Sister… I… I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Listen," the woman stated, "I don't know who you're talking about, but you really need medical attention. Can you stand?"

"Please… I… I don't want…to…lose you…please…forgive…me…"

Suddenly, she collapsed into Malon's arms. The woman turned back up to Sheila, sitting on the horse's back. The white-haired girl bore a puzzled, stunning expression on her face.

"Who is she?" Sheila asked. "She looks…"

Malon nodded. "…just like me…"

She nodded her head. "Hurry, we have to get her back to the ranch. Stalchids normally aren't this numerous, nor this violent… and that ReDead… since when to they come out here, in Hyrule Field, of all places?"

Sheila narrowed her eyes. "I fear that this is only the beginning… These are our dark horizons…"


	3. Kingdom Acropolis

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Most early Link-based "The Demon Within" chapters will be shorter than the counterparts, but that's mainly because I'm trying to develop certain plot points first so I'm varying chapter size quite a bit. Its funner to have a large plot twist revealed at the end of one chapter and then explain it in the next one. Anyway, Chapter 4 is almost done, but I need to finish the first scene. The second scene is finished. So, yeah, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 3: Kingdom Acropolis**_

_Breathing… heavily… the darkness, mists… swirling all around… nothing to see, nothing to do… Death… could this be death? Or was it worse than death? Nightmares… a living hell… devoid of all life, only the souls of those lost…_

_Can't see… can't feel… nothingness, everywhere… can't hear… can't find… this never ending darkness overcomes me… pain, so much pain… haunted by it… the creature appears, and is gone… he calls forth, and then vanishes… coming and going, there and not there..._

_It is his world, and he does as he please, toying with his pets, molding them to his will… all sought power, and all find what they seek… power in death, succumbing their souls to him and his treacherous power…_

_Some take it gladly, knowing full well that they will forever be his. Others seek power for personal gain, not realizing the consequences of their actions. Truly… that is me… was I too swift to act? Was my burden to much? Did I act rashly? I know not, but now I'm condemned, as everyone else, eternally locked into this world of darkness, of pain, suffering, torment, and everlasting death._

_Even now, I can hear his cry… he knows what we think… he knows our every move… as his newest victim, my soul hasn't fully been absorbed, but it will come, and I shall be a puppet as everyone else… or have I been so all along?_

_My time is short… my energy dwindles… soon, he will consume everything, and nothing will be left behind… I fall to my knees, yet I do not see ground… I cry out to the sky, yet none exists… I scream the loudest I can, yet I hear nothing… no sound, no sight, no anything… just pain…_

"Hehehe… hahahahaha!" the maniacal voice laughed out, loudly, echoing across the eternal prison. "Soon… everything will be… whole…"

Shadows loomed over the horizon; dark clouds forming in the skies that very moment. The moist, humid air created a hot, dense fog in the mountainous forest. The trees overhead further blotted out any light that may possibly enter.

Branches from the trees swayed in the wind, as did the grass in the meadow. Hooved feet stepped out from the wooded covering and onto thicker ground, gradually becoming harder and denser. Trees still scattered the hills, but they became a rarer sight. Instead of grass, there was gravel; instead of dirt, there was stone.

The rider clacked his heels together and the horse stopped. The young man; still a teen, turned his head skyward and raised his right hand into the air. Just then, the rain poured down from the heavens, drenching the ground, the horse, the boy, and his companion.

"The storms come…" the pink-haired one remarked. "We should seek shelter immediately."

"We're still a long ways from the capital and there's no longer any tree covering. I also don't see any caves or rock formations that may act as a stronghold."

The girl nodded her head in reply. "Indeed so… then we must ride swiftly onwards!"

The horse stood back on its hind legs and neighed loudly after the rider clacked his heels together once more. The boy's female companion held on tightly to him as the horse continued to stand tall, before at last falling back to solid ground. The boy then leaned forward and whispered into the horse's ear. "Ride on, Epona."

Instantly she charged through the pouring rains, galloping majestically along the rocky path through the hills. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, but it did not stop them from racing into the mountains. Waters rained down from the heavens; forming streams and puddles throughout the hills and gullies, but Epona never swayed or faltered.

Bolts of electricity struck the ground around them, rocking the earth. Clear liquid splashed high into the air as Epona raced through soaking hills beneath black clouds, all under the deathly dark night sky. Hooves pounded the ground, denting softened earth, crushing particles of sand as they proceeded ever onwards.

The girl behind pointed off into the distance, shouting off as loud as she could over the pounding waters and trembling thunder, "Look, Link, over the hills!"

Off in the near horizon, Link saw tall towers gleaming under the light of the moon, with the rest of the view blocked off by rocky hills. "Good eyes, Navi, we're almost there… Epona, keep going… don't hold back on me now, girl!"

Epona whinnied loudly, charging forward, galloping faster than she had ever done before, racing up the sloped path at extreme speeds. Finally, the horse managed to climb to the top, whereupon they saw amidst the jagged rocks and slopes a magnificent city at the side of a cliff, much of the castle carved out of the stone, with the town having been built around it. A large waterfall poured over the rocks behind the castle and formed streams through the town, which than ran south, down the hills, and forming a great river.

Navi stared down at the Masa Capital, surprise, wonder, and curiosity filling her face. "I've never been outside of Hyrule before…" she exclaimed. "This place… I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

Link smiled. "That makes you and me both, my friend. Now come, we should continue on and seek shelter, unless you want to be soaked to the bone."

The fairy girl laughed, feeling her drenched clothes with her hands. "Hehe… I don't think I can avoid that…"

The two rode down to the castle gates. The guards at the entrance saw the two and looked up to him. "Are you Link?" one of them stated. "We have heard word of your deeds through Lord Daphnes, King of Hyrule."

Link nodded his head. "Yes, I am. I have come to see King Travian of Masa, seeking knowledge about the mysterious Scepter of Darkness."

"I know not of this scepter," the guard replied, "but Travian may know. However, he is away now. He and a group of our regiment will be returning late this evening, after being gone for three days to honor the passing of her royal majesty, Queen Zelda. As the elder brother of Daphnes, Travian left to counsel him. I'm sure that you shall be able to meet with him before the World Council convenes in a few days."

Link lowered his head, remembering now how Zelda had been slain by the scepter…no…by Saria… and nodded. "Very well, then… so, can we get out of this rain?"

The second guard nodded, turning his head up behind him. "Open the gate!" he called out.

The gates of the castle were lifted up off the ground and pulled completely open. Link quickly clashed his heels together. "Hiya!" he called out, directing Epona to race forward into the town.

The city was far different from Hyrule Market. Built in the mountains, Masa's Capital was a complex labyrinth of roads and alleys. Whereas Hyrule Market had a cross section of main streets with a town square, and alleys going around the city, this place was tightly packed into a small area, with little room to maneuver. The passages were very small, and hard to locate, but the castle in the distance was a majestic, beautiful sight to behold, with tall golden towers that gleamed beneath the moonlit, although rainy skies.

However, Link wasn't really interested too much in that. He was far more interested in asking guards whom were hiding beneath shelters in order to escape the rain where it was that he could find the nearest in. As it turned out, there really only was one inn in town, and it also held one of the many taverns of this city within it. Because it was the only inn, though, it was also very large, and this tavern happened to be the largest and most popular in town. Getting there was the problem, though, but after numerous failures, he was finally able to locate it.

Getting a room was simple. He had enough change in his pocket to purchase one, but the innkeeper was told to decline any offers of money by the royal guard, so Link found himself staying at no charge. "But next time," the innkeeper proclaimed, "ya gotta pay!"

The green-clad hero shook his head, throwing his hands up in his defense. "Alright, alright, I get the picture, sheesh. I intended on it, anyway."

With that settled, Link and Navi took Epona to the stalls, and then proceeded to find food and drink. To do so, it was clear that the only option was the tavern. And of course, it was crowded, with people of all sorts within. Zoras, gorons, humans, hylians, gerudo, and even deku, all crowded the tables, merrily chatting with one another. Some even raised voices in threatening ways, but it was quieted quickly by guards on duty.

"So, what's our next move after this?" Navi requested.

Link nodded his head. "Well, we sleep for the night, and then proceed to meet with the king early in the morning. After that, we head further east."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly know where we're going?" she asked.

"Uh, heh… not really…" the green-clad boy replied. "There's nothing else to try, though. We've got to do something."

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a dark figure sitting in a far corner, amidst all the hustle and bustle of the tavern. The man just sat there, his hair black as night, and his eyes fiery red. He wore a black cape, with red streaks appearing as blood. Most of his hair stuck up behind him, but some hung down on all sides, with bangs covering half of his face. A small section of his visible hair was streaked with red in it, as well. The hair behind his head hung down almost to his lower back, while his bangs hung to just below his shoulder.

As soon as Link and the mystery man caught eye contact, the man averted his eyes, but Link himself could see that the figure was still keeping his gaze fixed on the green-clad boy. The hero turned his own eyes back to Navi, whispering lightly. "There's somebody over there…"

Navi leaned back, laughing. "Hah! There are a lot of people out there. What do you expect?"

Link shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant… There's someone out there staring at me… I think he's been watching me ever since I entered the room."

The pink-haired girl sighed. "You're just paranoid. Perhaps you need some sleep." As she was speaking, she started yawning. "Mmm… ah… perhaps I need some sleep, too... I'll probably head out, now."

The hero raised an eyebrow as she stood up and started to walk away. "You know… you've been acting awfully strange lately… and since when to fairy's need to sleep?"

Now she gave him a puzzled look. She stopped and turned to him, staring. "Link, what are you talking about? I think you should really get some rest; perhaps that scepter is messing with your head or something. Do I look like a fairy to you?"

He shook his head. "No, of course you don't, but I—"

"Please, stop. Just get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

As she walked away, he thought over her words. Then, he carefully opened the pouch hanging by his side, staring at the small object within. The scepter was glowing. _'Just what is going on here…?'_ he asked himself.


	4. Ice Fortress

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 4: Ice Fortress**_

The three rushed down through the winding series of caverns that led up into the higher hills. Mickaw had clearly well-planned their route, and so without delay, the trio arrived at the top of the manor, where they were able to slip down into the courtyard from the high walls. It was an easy passage, save for the sharp icicles within the caves, but the rest of the way would not be so simply.

Jasper was krafty, and his citadel was filled with not only traps, but also monsters. His highest guards prowled the corridors, and the snow-filled courtyard amidst the heavy stone blocks. Canons were positioned in numerous locations around the courtyard, and each was manned by a few bokoblins each. White Wolfos also prowled the snow, but ice warriors, too, marched back and forth.

The intruders hid behind a tall wall of stone, contemplating their next move. "Okay," Zelda remarked, "we made it inside… but truly, we are at a heavy disadvantage. His power over ice will be a huge detriment to this mission. If we had a way to generate heat that would work to our advantage, but unfortunately…"

"We don't." Relm concluded.

"Exactly."

Mickaw sighed. "There must be something we can do… really, though, I'm doing all I can to keep warm… a nice fire would do me good…"

"That's just because you're a wimp… unable to take a little cold…" Relm snorted.

Zelda opened her eyes wide. "Relm! How could you—"

The red-haired girl simply ignored her and started walking down the stairs. "Just leave it to me, I'll take care of them," she called out, rushing down the stairs with her blades out.

As Relm slipped away, Mickaw turned his had to face Zelda. "What's her problem?"

"Don't ask me. It has been bugging me for a while now, though. She wasn't like this before…"

Mickaw stretched his arms back, but turned his head to face the princess again. "Oh, really? As I've heard, you yourself have only known her for about a week, correct? Clearly not a lengthy amount of time to get to know someone…"

"But… I've gotten to know her very well over that time!" she explained. "It wasn't until a couple days ago that she started acting this way…"

Relm suddenly gripped her hand tightly on the rail of the long set of icy stairs. She using the momentum from her dashed to flip herself over the side, into the air, and landing gracefully down into the snow below. Instantly she spun in a complete circle, her twin knives out along her side, slashing through a trio of white wolfos lunging at her from all sides.

She then brought her left hand back around, holding her palm up. A black energy began to swirl from beneath the silk wrappings covering her arm. She quickly turned to her right and threw her hand forward, allowing the surge of dark powers to swirl through the air. The shadows reached out for an ice warrior aiming to attack and shredded it to pieces, the remaining icicle shards falling into the snow.

Zelda turned to Mickaw and shrugged her shoulders. Mickaw sighed, but then laughed out a bit. "Heh… might as well," he remarked.

The zora king jumped up into the air, flipping forward and landing on the edge of the frozen siderail to the stairs. He slid down along it, and as he did, he pulled his arms back. Two bright blue, razor-sharp fins sliced through the air and into a bokoblin that had snuck up behind Relm. She turned around just in time to see its throat being slit by one of the deadly projectiles.

Above, a long chain flew out into the open air. It wrapped itself around a stone pillar looming over the courtyard, allowing Zelda to swing down into the midst of the horde. She didn't land, though. Instead, she pulled out her sword and slashed across a group of the wizard's minions, destroying them.

Using the momentum from the large fall, she rose back up to the opposing side of the room, kicking off the stone wall, and flipped back around. As she came back down, she kicked away a couple of bokoblins and they crashed into the side of the stairs leading back up again. Zelda then let go of the chain, launching herself into the air, rebounding off the side of the opposing wall with her feet, and crushed down a freezard that had slid behind Relm. She then grabbed hold of her chain as it came swinging back along, tugging it quickly to release it from its grip.

Zelda pushed her hair back and turned to Relm, smiling. "It looked like you could use some help." Suddenly, she raised her fist back behind her head and smashed in the face of a bokoblin that came up from behind.

Relm quickly grabbed three small steel stars from her pocket and spun around, releasing them from her grip. The three razing projectiles quickly impaled a white wolfos that came approaching from behind. The redhead turned to Zelda. "I don't need any!" she snapped back.

Zelda sighed, shaking her head. _"Yes you do…" _she whispered underneath her breath. _"Psychological help, that is…"_

"What did you say?" Relm asked, glancing back before the ice warrior even had a chance to collapse into the snow.

The elder girl threw her hands in front of her. "It's nothing." Instantly she spun around and gutted a scimitar-wielding bokoblin dead.

The three grouped together at the center of the field and looked out across the courtyard. Only a few stragglers remained, but they'd be simple to take care of. A number of bokoblins lay in the snow, but the rest of the monsters just returned back to the darkness from whence they had come. Mickaw raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… I guess he's focusing too much attention on defending the mansion on the outside, and not enough of defending it from within."

Zelda nodded. "That is the idea, right? Allow the soldiers to distract the guards while we take out the command center?"

Relm nodded. "We have to hurry up and open the gate!"

The three turned and rushed to the southern doorway to the courtyard, opening it wide. It seemed to be a majestic living quarters, with a door ahead, a door to the right, and a door to the left. The fireplace was lit, a warm glow emitting from it. All of them entered into the small room and closed the door behind them.

"Ah, that's better…" Mickaw proclaimed.

Relm raised an eyebrow. "Hmph… too hot in here… and I'm not about to take off my coat since we're only going to go right back out, anyway."

Zelda ran over to the south door and the others followed. She pushed on one side and Relm got the other. Together, they were able to open up the double-doors out into the large foyer. There was a staircase on either side, with a long corridor leading back to the front entrance. A young woman stood at the center of the room, two white wolfos sitting beside her, with another two ice warriors also standing at the sides.

The woman was covered from top to bottom in white and blue robes, and a pointed white hat on her head. She had pale skin, almost white, and bore long pointed ears, as most Hylians had. A wide smile crossed her face. "Ah, welcome to our humble abode… Sir Jasper was expecting you…"

Relm shook her head. "Okay, so just who do you think you are?"

The woman laughed, placing her right hand on her chest. "Why, me? Well, I'm Elena, the first apprentice of Sir Jasper, the White Wizzrobe… My master has sent me to deal with the intruders. That'd be you, I take it?"

Zelda lashed out her chain whip and snapped it back with her right hand, entering into a fighting stance. "So… you're the head mistress of this household? It seems that you're also a wizzrobe, too, I take it…"

Mickaw spun his guitar in his hand and strummed his hand along the strings. "Hm… this ought to be interesting…"

At the center of the pack, Relm, shrugged her shoulders, before holding her blades out in front and in back of her. "Ah, yes… more unworthy opponents… This should be fun!"

Elena held a hand up to her mouth, giggling, wielding her long crystal staff in her hand. "Heehee… yes, fun indeed! I get to show Master Kolanna how strong I really am!" Swiftly, she spun around in a circle, whispering a spell in ancient Hylian. Suddenly, she vanished, and her minions attacked.

Relm dashed forward, throwing her blades out in front of her as both wolfos lunched upon her. She held back their sharp claws with her blades before kicking out the feet of the first one. It yelped and fell back, but the second wolfos bounced away and ran around a bit, dashing through the chamber.

Zelda quickly leaned back to avoid an ice javelin from piercing her, and then dodged to the left. She tried to approach the ice warrior, but it was as swift as she was, able to easily evade her maneuvers. Swiftly, she swung her chain with her right hand and launched it forward, snapping back just as it reached the icy fiend's arm. The limb shattered to piecing, and the monster looked at her. Suddenly, a new limb grew back out of the opening. The princess gasped out. "What?! No fair!"

Mickaw held up his guitar to block back the cold blade. He followed up by kicking out his feet to knock down his opponent, but instead of approaching he chose to back away a bit. He pulled out his guitar and began playing, starting softly, but growing in rhythm.

The wolfos growled at Relm as she tried to approach. She lunged forward with her blades, but it jumped to the right and slammed head first into her side, knocking her down to the ground. She quickly rebounded, though, pushing off of a column and slashing across with her blade. The ghostly canine jumped up, right over Relm, but its leg was cut by the sharp knife and it fell to the ground, rolling along.

The redhead landed softly on the ground, but suddenly found herself pounced by the other wolfos, which she had forgotten about. She was pushed down to the ground, and it lashed its teeth out at her face. She struggled hard to get the beast off of her.

The elder princess turned to her sister, gasping out. "Relm!" Immediately she found herself being smashed into by the ice warrior's long icicle spear and knocked to the ground.

Zelda recovered as quickly as she could and jumped back up on to her two feet. That's when she heard the peaceful melody. She also saw another ice warrior barreling down on her, charging at her with a long white-blue sword in its hand. She quickly put away her chain and pulling out her own sword, slashing across its blade.

Relm kicked her feet up above her, knocking down the wolfos. She flipped over onto her stomach and quickly regained her footing, rushing forward at high speed. She heard the melody start to soar, and suddenly, the creature howled out, burning away in flames.

The second wolfos ran around, rushing back towards the zora playing his tune. The stern song continued to play, first an F tone, followed by a low D, then F again, finally ending in a chorus of A, F, A, and then F one last time. The music repeated constantly, playing out over and over. One by one, the ice fiends in the chamber burned away.

Relm snickered. "Oh, is that it?"

Mickaw stopped playing and looked around. "Hmm… I wonder what happened to that Elena… I guess she must've fled."

"Perhaps you should think again…" a voice called out from behind.

Just as soon as everyone had a chance to turn around and look, they realized that it was a trick all along. A barrage of ice missiles shot out in seconds, Elena having already vanished once again. Relm gritted her teeth, dodging left and right, and also having to both duck and jump out of the way to avoid the freezing glacial attack.

Zelda and Mickaw chose different methods, though. The princess weaved in and out a bit, but she also used her sword to cut threw a few of them. Mickaw simply batted the shards away with his guitar, though one did stab right into his guitar, another cutting passed his arm briefly, leading a bad scar. He took the pain, though, and went on.

Behind Relm, snowflakes began to settle in a central area. Zelda turned around and gasped out, calling out. "Look out!"

Relm spun around just as Elena appeared in front of the door. The young wizzrobe laughed out, whispering an incantation. Not wasting any time, the redhead clasped her hands together and whispered lightly. Soon, a clash of startling white energy smacked straight into a black cloud of darkness. The two spells were not of opposing elements, but they still did well in deflecting one another.

Elena vanished again, and everyone looked around, trying to spot where she would appear next. Relm looked back in the corner, underneath the staircase on the east side, a little behind where Mickaw stood, and pointed back. The zora nodded and spun around, quickly throwing off his fins after the white cloud. The wizrobe appeared, snowflakes falling all around her, but upon seeing the attack she quickly vanished once more. Mickaw raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of it. "These wizrobes are really starting to get on my nerve…"

Zelda glanced around the room again, finally seeing her reappear. Finally, she got an idea. "Hmm… its not about the attack itself… its about the timing… If we can calculate how long it will take for her to appear, we can determine when to throw a projectile in order to hit her before she has time to vanish again… it has to be quick, though. It'll be almost impossible to hit her with a physical attack."

Relm turned to the spot where Elena was appearing again, only a few feet away from herself. The redhead knew that a shuriken could be thrown much faster than Mickaw's fins or Zelda's chain. Perhaps if she fired now…

Quickly the girl removed three stars and swung her arm around, launching them at the cloud of snow. Elena opened her eyes and gasped out. She quickly whispered out a spell, but the three razor-sharp blades struck her body before she had a chance to warp away. She did so, anyway, and vanished once again.

Zelda sheathed her sword and pulled her chain off of her back. She looked around the chamber, holding a wound version of the chain with her left hand, and a section of the end of it with her right. She spun the end of the chain in her right hand, preparing to strike, but waiting. Mickaw also readied his fins, not sure when or where the girl would appear again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Relm noticed a glimmer of snow appearing just behind her. The dust began to settle between the spot where she stood and where Zelda stood. Quickly, she spun around and threw her stars. Zelda also launched her whip in that direction.

Elena began to appear, but Relm's stars when straight through her. The wizrobe cried out after being struck by the whip, though. She breathed in heavily, glancing around at the three of them, before vanishing once more.

Mickaw felt an uneasy feeling. He turned around and he saw Elena appearing again. He quickly threw his fins, and they slammed through her. The image faded into a puff of snow, though. Relm found a similar façade and gasped out after wasting another couple stars on a false image. Zelda, too, pulled her chain back in disappointed, finding only a fake.

"Fools… you are crafty, but my magic will outdo you!" Elena called out, standing on the second level, looking down upon them. She threw her arms out to her side, a wall of ice forming in front of her. Zelda lashed out with her chain and Mickaw launched his fins out, but both struck the barrier and bounce back.

The apprentice smiled, staring them down. "Now, witness my true power… Jasper didn't think I could handle such a capability, but I will prove my worth! I summon the ultimate ice magic… Ether!"

She drew her hands together, and her bright blue hair flowed up into the air, as well as her entire body. The three below backed away, trying to avoid getting caught in this final move. Mickaw looked up to her, shaking his head. "You're only an apprentice… you can't possibly control Ether!"

She shook her head, though, and drew her hands back out again. "The absolute frost, come forth!" she cried out. Shards of ice and snow spread out all around her, freezing everything. The entire upper floor froze solid. Elena landed back down onto the platform, her body shattering into pieces.

Relm and Zelda gasped out. "Wh-what?!"

Mickaw shook his head. "She turned into pure ice… She didn't simply freeze her body. Her body literally transformed into a massive block of ice. Just as the ice warriors are animated ice particles put together, so she became… she could not handle the true powers of Ether."

Zelda looked down, sadness and pity in her eyes. "I… I do not appreciate her actions, but… what a way to go…"

Relm shook her head. "Whatever. Let's just get that door open, and find Jasper."

Zelda turned to look at her sister, shaking her head in dismay. _'Just what has happened to your heart…?'_ she thought to herself, but dared not speak it aloud.

_**XXXXX**_

"Very well, then. We'll let Ruto and Maya lead the soldiers into the mansion, and then we'll proceed to take down Jasper."

"_Romani, you're doing it all wrong!" her voice called out._

_I looked up at the cows, and then down to the bucket sitting on the ground, half-filled with milk. The other half covered the ground and my hands._

"_But, I—"_

_She nudged me out of the way and reached out for the udder. "Here, let me show you again… if we don't do this right, then we won't have any money for food!"_

_I stood up, shaking my head. "No!" I screamed. "I just can't do it! I've tried a hundred times already!"_

_Cremia quickly dried her hands and stood up. "You haven't done it a 'hundred' times! It's only been eight so far. Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it."_

_I shook my head. "I can't and I won't! It's too hard."_

_The older girl put her hands on her hips. "Well, who's going to, them? I can't do everything myself, and what will you do if something happens to me, hmm? You an never predict what the future holds."_

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_With what skills? You're too stubborn to learn anything; always out playing all day!"_

"_But—I practice archery every day! That's a skill. I'm good at that, aren't I?"_

_Cremia slapped her right hand against her forehead. "But that's just another game! I mean REAL skills."_

_Overwhelmed, I started crying. "All I've ever done was to please you! I tried… I want to help, but I…"_

_Keeping a calm expression, Cremia kneeled down and held me in her arms. "And you can… but you can't give up. Just keep working at it and you'll make it. Sound good?"_

_I nodded, drying up my tears. Afterwards, my smile returned. "Okay… I'll… I'll try…"_

_She nodded. "That's a good girl."_

_I nodded back, hugging her close. "I love you, big sis…"_

_She held me tight, closing her eyes and smiling. "I love you, too, l'il sis."_

"_Cremia…" I whispered softly._

"Actually, my name is Malon."

Romani suddenly gasped, jumping in surprise. "Wha-?!"

That didn't last long, though, because the next thing she knew, she was on the floor. "Ow…" she murmured.

Malon gasped out, but starting giggling. "Heh… sorry… did I scare you?"

The younger girl stood up, turning back to face young woman. "You… you're not Cremia? Actually, come to think of it, my sister would never wear something like that…"

The woman chuckled, tipping up her hand. "Heh… I get that a lot. I guess I've grown into a bit of a tomboy after I lost my mother, only having my father to take care of me. He's gone now, too, though."

Romani lowered her head. "You SURE you're not related to my sister, right? Or me? My mother died in childbirth… bearing me… I never knew her. My father died when I was six. I was raised up by my big sister all my life."

Malon nodded her head. "I can assure you, though I am mighty surprised how close in resemblance you are to me, that I share no relation with you at all. My mother died when I was a little girl, and my didn't die until I was about… well, twenty-six, ten years ago."

The young ranch girl raised an eyebrow. "Wow… you're old… you definitely couldn't be my sister; she's only six years older than me, twenty-four."

The young woman shook her head, eyes closed. "Thanks for the compliment, miss…"

"Romani."

Malon nodded. "Yes, of course. Romani."

"Mmm… Romani… that's a nice name." She stood up and walked over to the girl. Romani was tall for her age, but she was still about half a foot shorter than Malon. "You probably already know that, but my name is Malon."

Romani held out her hand, nodding her head. "It's nice to meet you, Malon."

They shook hands, but then another barged into the room, slamming the door wide open. "Malon, we've got trouble…"

The woman turned off to her right, looking to the door. "What's wrong, Link?"

Romani jumped up, surprised. "Link?!"

The goron entered into the room, and her expression dropped again. "I'm sorry, but you're probably looking for THE Link… I have the honor of being named after the great Hero of Time, Link. But alas, I have business with fair Malon. Please excuse us."

Puzzled, the girl looked over to Malon, who too looked slightly puzzled. "You… you know Link?" the woman asked.

Romani nodded her head. "Y-yes… I'm just wondering how YOU know him…"

"Save this banter for later!" Link-Goro called out, before turning back to Malon. "Please, see me in private."

Malon nodded her head. "O-of course… come, let's go."

Romani watched the two leave, sad to be unable to talk to anyone anymore. "Geez… now this is getting even more confusing…" she stated to no one in particular. "How could he have been here… and where could he have gone?!"

"East, perhaps?" another voice spoke out.

The young girl turned to a dark corner. From the shadows came another girl, her hair flowing down behind her, nearly touching the floor. The girl's hair was pure white, and she wore a simple green dress with brown leather sandals. She also had a quiver slung over her back, with a bow sticking out from it, but there was nothing else special about her appearance.

"You… I saw you on the field…" Romani proclaimed.

The other girl nodded. "Y-yes… but if you're looking for Link, I don't think you will find him… He is gone. I have heard that he's alive and heading east, but I do not know if the rumors are true or not. If you wish to find him, you'll have to ride east."

The red-haired girl shook her head. "No… I can't… my horse is gone…"

"I can let you borrow one of our horses. We have plenty, and Malon will be more than willing to let you take one."

Romani shook her head again. "No, no… I couldn't do that… its just not right… I mean, I've only just met you guys and all… and I don't know this place at all… Where am—"

"Hyrule," the girl remarked.

The elder girl cried out, stunned. "Hyrule?! L-link… Link always talked about… about a place called… Hyrule… he said it was where he came from; it was his home… where he grew up… you mean… I'm in Hyrule?"

She nodded. "Yes, indeed it is true. Where do you come from, though? Clearly you don't know this place very well."

Romani lowered her head. "I'm from a place called Termina… I tried to follow Link, through the Misty Woods… I found a strange portal of some sort, and wound up here… I'd been tracking Link's trail north through the forest, and I came to this field… I've lived on a ranch all my live, too, and I heard the horses, so I thought to come here…"

"So you came from Faron Woods?"

"N-no…" Romani stated. "I just told you—"

"There are three great forests in the land of Hyrule," the girl began. "All of them are in the south and southeast of our land. The forests are all connected, but they share different properties. The spirit Faron to the south watches over the Faron Woods, and over the edge of the sea. In the southeast, Hyrule's lands border a great plain known as Ordona. The forest between this plain and Ordona is known as the Ordon Woods, watched over by the spirit Ordona. The Lost Woods is the largest forest in Hyrule, to the east and southeast. It is watched over by a spirit known as the Great Deku Tree, and by his guardian fairies. You came from the south, so clearly, you came from Faron."

Romani sighed. "Well, whatever it may be, all I know is that somehow I ended up here, because I was angry at my sister and wanted to find Link. My sister had sent him on an errand a couple days ago, and hasn't been back since. I was getting worried, but Cremia didn't want me to leave… and I got angry with her…"

She started to tear up, but the girl came and hugged her. "Its okay… cry all you want…" she began to tear up, too. "I've… I've learned that it isn't a good idea to bottle up your feelings… having someone to talk to makes it all better…"

The red-head nodded again, and a smile crossed her face. She dried up her tears the best she could. "Th-thank you… uh…"

"Sheila," the girl remarked. "Please, call me Sheila."

Romani smiled. "Thanks, Sheila… I feel a little better now… but I'm still mad at myself…and now I don't know when I'll ever see her again…"

"I'm sure you'll find a way home, but until then, I will pray to the Goddesses for your sister, and for you."

The elder girl raised an eyebrow. "Goddesses…?"

Sheila backed away, shaking her head. "You really aren't from around here, huh?"

Romani sighed. "No, honestly, I'm not…"

The white-haired girl slapped her forehead. "Well, then, this will be a long day…"

* * *

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Wizards and wizrobes are identical. Wizrobes are simply the term the characters use in this case, but sometimes "wizard" is used instead. Essentially, that's all I've done with Wizrobes in this series. They're based more on the wizrobes from A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask, where they're just robed wizards whom throw magic spells at you. They aren't bird-like creatures as in certain games, such as The Wind Waker.

There are different types of Wizrobes, each for a different elemental, obviously. There are no wizrobes for the elements Nature, Time, Life, or Spirit. In Zelda games, Blue Wizrobes are typically Ice, but instead, White Wizrobes are Ice here. It goes in this way: Red (Fire), White (Ice), Blue (Water), Purple (Bolt [Thunder]), Brown (Earth), Green (Wind), Black (Shadow), and Gold (Holy).

There are also sorcerers (sorceresses for females), but sorcerers and sorceresses are basically far more powerful wizrobes. Before I was using these two terms interchangeably, but then I decided to fully define them. In one case, a certain Black Wizrobe ends up becoming a Sorceress after gaining a great deal of additional power...

Of course, another thing I've defined is that wizrobes aren't all just old men with a kooky laugh. Elena is actually a teenage girl, but is completely loyal to Jasper. Elena was already concepted as a boss for the Dark Horizons RPG, and I simply decided to flesh her out a bit. She's basically the "miniboss" of Snowpeak Manor. A random note, but although she is a wizrobe, she's technically still a maid for Jasper, as well. Originally she was going to be just a maid that wound up attacking you, because I found a neat little "battler" artwork that showcased it, but changed that idea all-together.

Furthermore, yes, I did like the idea of retaining certain spells from prior games, including "Ether." Ether is clearly a very powerful ability, so in this plotline, Ether is the ultimate Ice spell... which Elena couldn't quite handle. Quake and Bombos will also be included as the highest level Earth and Fire spells, respectively. For other elements, I have created new ones to fill in the gaps. If I can determine possibilities based on monsters and the like, though, I'll try and include those.


	5. Shadows Awakening

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Holy crap... six months? Damn... time flies, huh? Anyway, I figured that it was about darn time I uploaded this thing. I uploaded it to deviantART about a week and a half ago.

What's up with me? Mostly school bogging me down, plus work... which I'm off right now due to injury. Looking for a computer-related job right now, preferably a web design-related one, but I'll go where I can find it.

Anyway, three chapters now and I'm going to try working on 8 again, shortly. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 5: Shadows Awakening**_

Link made his way through the dark forest, turning his eyes in every direction as he tried to determine which way to go. As he walked he heard the sounds of howling wolves, rustling leaves, and whispering winds. As he looked he saw the path, narrow and twisted.

A menacing evil lurked in the shadows, but he pushed on. A sense of dread overcame all other senses, yet he did not turn back. He knew the danger, knew what fate may befall him... but he did not care. He did not feel the need. He marched ever onward into the dark depths, only one thing crowding his mind.

Saria.

He had come searching for her. It was his mission to save her. But what may come of the world? If the darkness escaped its eternal prison, all hope was lost. If Saria was not returned to the Forest Temple to resume her place as sage, all hope was still lost. The only way was to bring the Scepter. The last chance for the world rested on his shoulders.

He would not wait. He could not falter. He could only succeed, lest he sacrifice not only the fate of Hyrule, but of the entire world

He trudged on. He moved forward. Nothing else could take her off his mind, nothing else could deter him from his goal. His friends... gone. No one was left standing by his side, none could withstand the grip of the darkness. But he marched into the depths of that very darkness, straining his eyes to see what could not be seen.

An altar stood at the center of a clearing. Broken pillars signified the ruins of an ancient shrine. The scepter of darkness glowed brightly in Link's left hand. It had come home.

Link gasped as the scepter suddenly pulled forward, black energy seeping from its core and merging into the altar. He tried with all his might to hold back the power, pulling the scepter close to him, but it broke free and joined with the swirling mass of energy, spinning wildly around him.

Twisted, green eyes slowly formed from the dark purple mass. Spiked hands appeared, clenched together. A thundering voice called out. **"Link... hero of time... you have done well... now you shall receive your reward..."**

A face suddenly appeared amidst the eyes, human in shape, but still demonic. The hands joined together in front and a ball of energy appeared. Link blocked his eyes with his hand to keep himself from going blind.

"**You... receive... a one-way ticket to oblivion!"**

Link cried out as twisted balls of dark energy came down upon him, swallowing his entire body whole. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried.

The young hero sat straight up, breathing heavily. He glanced around, surprised to see that he was back at the inn again. "Wh-what…?"

"You had a nightmare," a voice proclaimed boldly.

Link gasped, grabbed the Kokiri Sword off the table and jumping down from the bed. "Who are you?"

A shadow slipped through the dark room. A figure stood in front of the open window, wrapped up in a dark cloak. The only thing that was visible was the man's deep, blood-red eyes. "You seek… answers?"

The hero stumbled alongside the bed, sliding around the corner. The shadow vanished, but Link still felt an ominous feeling within. The figure was still in the room. "The one who is precious to you… her soul swallowed up by the darkness…"

Link spun around just as the shadow vanished once more, appearing in the opposing corner, to the left side of the window this time. "Saria…? You know where she is…? You know how to save her…?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blasted through the open window, and the figure was gone. Not willing to give up just yet, the young teen grabbed his hat, his shield, and his boots, slipping them on quickly, and darted out the window after the mysterious man.

Link came out onto a porch and looked around, seeing the figure kneeling on the rooftop off to the right side. "Try as you might, you cannot escape the darkness… she was caught in its web, and so shall you…"

The hero dashed to the end of the wooden balcon, grabbed the rail in his hands, and threw himself across the alley below, rolling along the angled rooftop. Swiftly, faster than anything able to walk this earth, the shadowy creature shot across past Link, jumped across the gap again, and lunged between the two buildings all the way down to the ground.

Not willing to give up just yet, the young teen turned and carefully slid to the edge of the rooftop. He slipped right off, grabbing the corner to slow his fall, and at last let go. As soon as he reached the ground, he rolled forward and jumped back up to his feet. It took him merely a few seconds longer than the black figure to get to the bottom, but because Link jumped last, he was even further behind upon reaching the ground.

The boy stood at the center of the street, looking down into the alley, and in all other directions. Nothing.

"Who are you? Where did you go? And… what do you want from me?" He dared not speak any louder, but Link knew that he was loud enough. If the dark man was here, he would have heard.

Like a shadow, the man had appeared, and then was gone. It was as simple as that.

Link sighed. "Figures…"

"That you let your guard down too easily?" the voice called out again.

The hero gasped as a blinding light shot down from the sky. Three rays of golden energy shot down to the ground around him, dust flying up. Link covered his eyes, peering through them, and saw the figure approach. The man was covered in a large, black cloak. As the dust cleared and the moon light up the sky, more features became appeared. Red eyes stared out from a pale face. The 'man' truly wasn't a man at all; only a teenager. His black hair was somewhat visible underneath the cloak. The face, though… That's what caught him most off guard. Link remembered seeing it before, even if it was only at a distance.

The green-clad boy narrowed his eyes. "You… you were at the tavern last night!"

The dark one nodded his head. "Indeed so… you're so observant, aren't you? But really… is that all you can come up with?"

Link shook his head. "I, uh… I don't really know what you mean by that…"

The black-haired teen turned to the ground and placed a hand on his forehead, sighing. "Such a pity… you honestly don't realize what kind of game you're playing here, do you? You don't truly know the stakes at hand, even though you already witnessed what such power can do in the wrong hands!"

The hero of time suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He had been barely moving as is, but now he slowed to a complete halt. His heart raced, beating faster and faster. He stared down his opponent, eying the sorcerer clearly. "Wait… you're seeking the Scepter of Darkness…?"

The black figure laughed, nodding his head. He curled in the fingers on his right hand and raised his thumb up. "Bingo. You hit the nail on the head, there."

Link raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Uh… what nail?"

"Forget I said that," the dark one said. "Let's just concentrate on the scepter. You have already seen its power… but you do not truly know the full potential that power can posses. It is limited to how powerful, or how intelligent, the wielder of it is. A sage is a very powerful being, clearly. By manipulating Saria's state of mind at the time, he was able to trick her into doing his bidding, making her believe that it was for the good of the world. However… if he were to escape from the scepter, there would be no stopping him. His power has been growing uncontrollably for the past millennia."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked. "What do you mean by saying 'him' and 'he'? And what does this have to do with me?"

The shadowy figure closed his eyes. "Hmph… too easy. The answer to your first question, you should already know, shouldn't you? The scepter isn't a source of power; it is a cage for a powerful demon. As for the second question…" he opened his eyes wide, staring Link down, holding a crystal ball in his right hand. "I will stop you before you can release him!"

Link stared blankly, stunned. "Wh-what?"

The black sorcerer suddenly vanished in a blinding light. The hero heard a whirring noise from behind and spun around just in time to see another one of those golden bolts shoot down into the ground. Out of the smoke came the shadowy figured, dashing through the mist, hovering slightly off of the ground. The man swung his arm around, but Link noticed and backflipped away from the punch, but immediately ducked right as another fist came flying at the green-clad boy.

"Hmph... not that bad for a kid, I'll give you that much," the man proclaimed.

Suddenly, he vanished again and Link instantly felt a swift kick to his back. The boy glanced back up and saw the sorcerer again. "You're a wizrobe?"

The intruder raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…? 'Wiz-robe'…? What's a 'wiz-robe'?"

The young hero was speechless. "Wait… how can you NOT know what a wizrobe is? You're not from these parts, are you? Everyone knows about the Order… a group of powerful magicians that each specialize in a form of elemental magic, and all of them also have the power to transport from one location to another."

The magician didn't seem too pleased. He simply crossed his arms and stared down at Link. "Cut the prep talk, boy. Just give me the scepter, or you die."

Link pushed himself to his feet and pulled out his blade. He shook his head. "No… not unless you tell me who you are and what you're doing here!"

The man sneered, turning his head aside. "My business is my own. As for me, though, people around here like to call me Shadow."

"Shadow…" the hero whispered softly, "at least that gives me a name, but…"

Shadow suddenly vanished again. Link gasped, but then suddenly could no longer breathe at all. He choked as a hand tightly gripped around his neck. "You WILL tell me the location of the scepter NOW, or I will kill you. Understand….?"

"Uh….I…."

A trumpet suddenly blared loudly in the distance. Voices of many men cried out, proclaiming "Make way for the king!" over and over.

The dark one spun around, losing his grip on Link and causing the boy to collapse to the ground. "What? No! They're back sooner than predicted… How can this be…?"

Link coughed a bit, but turned to look at Shadow. "S-sooner...th-than…predicted…?"

Lights began to turn on all around town and people cheered the king's return. Link and Shadow soon realized that they were right in the middle of the main street leading from the Capital's gates to the castle. Horses and chariots rode through the streets, and both of the two were clearly visible.

"What is this in my own homeland?" the king proclaimed, leading the charge.

Shadow sighed, wrapping himself up in his cloak. "Hmph… looks like I make my exit."

Link yelled out. "No, wait!"

Two guards ran out to tackle the dark figure, but as they lunged for him, they only crashed into each other. Shadow was gone.

The king dismounted his horse and walked over to the boy still lying on the ground. "Hm… green clothes, a funny cap, and blonde hair… you must be Link, aren't you? You look quite a bit younger than I expected…"

Link stood up and nodded his head. "Heh, yeah, I get that a lot…"

"Very well, then, young lad. You shall accompany me to the castle. We have much to discuss, at least if you're up to it," he remarked. "It is early morning, after all. If you still need rest, that is fine."

The boy nodded. "Yes… but I have much to ask, anyway, King…?"

"Travian," he answered. "I am King Travian Masa. I apologize for not being available prior, for I had to attend the funeral of my dear brother's bride, and that you had to go through that troubling scenario. Ruffians like to come out when I am away from my kingdom."

Link lowered his head. "You mean… Zelda?"

Travian nodded. "Indeed."

The boy closed his eyes and sighed. His thoughts drifted again, though, back to the mysterious man…Shadow… whom had appeared before. He opened his eyes once more and turned up to the king. "Sir… Your Majesty, I mean… Who was that man? Has he been causing trouble often around here?"

The king raised an eyebrow. "Oh… him? I've never seen him before, though I have received word since my departure not three days prior that a strange man has been lurking in the shadows."

"Yes, it is true," a soldier nearby remarked, walking into their midst. "I delivered that message personally. However, I should like to add that he never caused any physical harm to anyone. He simply stayed off to the side, giving no trouble to anyone, nor giving any help for that matter, either. After my first encounter with him, I talked to others who mentioned that he had only showed up within the past day. Some heard him whispering things to himself, but his voice was almost entirely inaudible."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm… well, that helps a little, but its not of use right now. I suppose the only way we'll know anything more is to wait for him to show up again."

"And I'm sure he will," the soldier added. "He didn't show any interest in anyone except you, it seems… Clearly he knows something we don't."

The boy lowered his head. _'The Scepter of Darkness…'_ he thought quietly to himself. _'That's what that Shadow character wanted… but why?'_

"Whatever it may be," Travian interrupted, "let us be on our way back to the castle. Link, join me tonight, and we'll talk in the morning."

Link looked up to the king and nodded his head, bowing graciously. "Yes, your majesty."

Travian laughed. "Cut the formalities. You are officially a guest in my house! You have a friend with you, correct? I shall see to it that she is brought to the castle in the morning. In the meantime, come."

The young teen laughed. "Oh, alright."

The king rode off towards the castle gates, and Link followed behind. However, his mind continued to keep him preoccupied. His thoughts constantly turned back to Shadow, and ultimately, the Scepter of Darkness. Was the only way to save Saria to release the demon within…? He wasn't sure he if wanted to know the answer that question.


	6. Frozen Heart

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 6: Frozen Heart**_

Zelda and Relm grabbed the handle of one door, and Mickaw grabbed the other. Together, all three of them managed to pull open the two large, double set of doors leading outside of the fortress. Instantly a gush of cold wind blew past them, but Ruto raised her hand into the air, calming the storm down. As the Water Sage, she had the power to control water in any form, even the coldest. It definitely proved quite useful, especially in these circumstances.

Once all the Hylian soldiers, led by Maya, as well as the zora warriors, led by Ruto, convened within the manor, a meeting began between the leaders. The plan was simple, truthfully. With the guard heavily weakened, it would be that much easier to take care of those within the fortress. Maya and Ruto would scout the fortress and protect Relm, Zelda, and Mickaw as they made their way the chapel, which was known to be Jasper's favored place.

The White Wizrobe had a long standing within the Hylian order for some time. He was a fair and just leader to the people leaving on Snowpeak Mountain, which he governed. However, the darkness must have infiltrated his heart. He was influenced by the will of Ganondorf, the dark lord, and sought to join in the conquest of Hyrule. That's when Jasper began oppressing the citizens above Snowpeak, using his powers over ice to create ice warriors and take command over white wolfos.

With the danger at hand, it was not possible to stop Jasper from taking over all of Snowpeak. He and his minions even mounted an attack on the zoras when Saria began to draw greater power out of the Scepter of Darkness. That energy surge caused numerous minions of the underworld to target Nabooru at the Spirit Temple, and also Impa, whom was waiting in the depths of the Spirit Temple at the time. Rauru was targeted by Saria herself, while the Dodongo's on Death Mountain focused on Darunia. Jasper's assault was clearly intended to draw Ruto back to Zora's Domain.

Whatever Saria's true intent was, the power she released from the scepter resulted in attacks on all seven sages. After her death, though, the power retreated, and Jasper's strength in numbers weakened greatly, so he retreated as well. With peace restored to the rest of Hyrule, it was now time to take down the White Wizrobe, Jasper Kolanna, and free the people of Snowpeak once more.

"Got it?" Zelda asked.

Maya nodded her head, saluting. "Affirmative."

Mickaw, on the other head, shook his head and slapped his face. "Aw, come on! Why so serious? Sure, it's a tense situation, but you gotta have some fun with it all!"

"You sounded pretty mature earlier," Relm remarked. "Something change?"

Ruto playfully pushed him around. "Heh, he's mature when he wants to be. But that's what I like about it."

"Please, my lady," one of the zoras behind her remarked, "cut the romance. We have to finish the job."

"As fun as this is," Zelda added, "he is right. This won't be finished until Jasper has been apprehended. Follow through as planned."

Maya saluted again. "Yes, maam."

Zelda saluted back, before dropping her hand and turning around, racing back out to the courtyard with Relm and Mickaw. They managed to locate a passage deeper into the fortress, but along the way, Relm turned to Zelda, nodding her head. "You've matured, too. You're nothing like I remember you."

The elder princess laughed. "Says the younger to the elder. Besides, we've only known each other for about a week."

"Older, younger, doesn't matter," Relm remarked. "We're from different worlds. I've been trained daily to be mature. But when I first met you, you were a stuck up little brat."

Zelda stopped, staring at her sister. "Wait, what? How can you say that?"

Mickaw laughed, shaking his head in dismay. "I second the notion…"

The princess turned and glared at him. "Are you trying to tell me…"

"That you're still a bit of a brat?" Relm answered. "Perhaps. But you're much better. I don't blame you for how you turned out, though. It was living in a perfect world, with no serious regulations and two loving parents. Something I would've given anything for."

Zelda lowered her head. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Relm walked away, turning right down the next corridor, but glanced back. "Please, don't be."

The red-haired girl turned around and disappeared around the bend, Zelda and Mickaw following quickly behind. To the left, there was an open door. They walked through, only to find rows and rows of pews. At the end of the chamber was an altar. In front of that altar was him, deeply covered in a long white robe. His back was turned to them, but he knew they were here.

"Ah, so you've arrived at last," Jasper proclaimed. "Come for your fortune? Or just a fight?"

"I already know my future!" Zelda snapped back, "and I'd rather not…"

The wizard laughed. "Do you really?" he asked, turning around and removing his hood. Beneath the cloak, his deep violet hair was clearly visible. His skin was pale; almost snow white. In his right hand he held a long rod with a white pearl embedded into the top.

He snickered, closing his eyes. "Ah, yes, but what about red there? Surely she is facing regret? Know now that in life, you are nothing. Succumb to the darkness! Show us that cold, black hole in the depths of your frozen heart…"

Relm narrowed her eyes. Instantly she was upon him, slamming down her long, twin knives upon his rod. Jasper laughed out, cackling, holding each end of the long rod with his two hands. "Yes, that's it! Unleash your hatred and rage! Fulfill the will of Majora!"

Zelda shook her head. "Relm, stop! You can't…"

Mickaw, on the other hand, had a change of pace in his thoughts. Something seemed suspicious about this wizrobe. "Hmm… Majora? Did you say… Majora?"

"What does it matter?" Relm snapped back. "Its time to finish this!"

The white wizrobe laughed out, pulling his staff hard to the left. As he pulled the staff away, Relm was suddenly pushed back. That wasn't all, though. The lower portion of the staff came around and cut under her legs, knocking her down to the ground. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself back up to her feet, but suddenly rolled backwards as an enormous shard of ice fell down from the ceiling, breaking apart on the ground.

Jasper spread out his arms as tiny shards of ice swirled around him in a vortex, piercing through everything around him like shattered glass. The pews of the small chapel tore to shreds. Swiftly, he raised his hands to the sky and closed his eyes. Everything stopped all at once. Relm gripped her blades tightly, readied for battle.

"...behold... " the wizard proclaimed as he clasped his hands together. The shards on either side of him formed together once again, this time into long spears of ice. He gripped one with each of his hands, opening his eyes again. "...the battle has begun... who shall win? I already know. The outcome is already decided. You cannot hope to defeat my power. The darkness in all increases the power in us..."

Relm shook her head. "I care not for your riddles, or for your fortunes! All I care is that your head is felled by my blade."

Jasper lunged through the air, striking across with the ice spear straight through the spot where the three once stood. Relm flipped backwards through the air, spinning around in a wide circle as she barelled down on the wizrobe. He was unfazed, though, and simply block with the twin spears. He spread his arms out again and they burst into shards again, spinning wildly around him. Relm was struck hard and thrown back into a wall.

Twin blades of pure ice replaced the spears and Jasper resumed his attack, vanishing into thin air and appearing across the room, directly behind Mickaw, whom had just thrown his fins at the location where the wizrobe formerly once. Kolanna swiftly struck out at the zora king, whom deflected the blades with his arms. The wizrobe quickly dispatched the blades again and materialized his staff once more, sweeping Mickaw's legs out from under him.

The zora collapsed to the ground, but quickly pushed himself backwards, flipping up into the air, catching his fins as they came flying back, and turned around to throw them back down and the wizard again. However, Jasper vanished just as the twin fins collided with the wizrobe's body.

A masculine cry lashed out as the white wizrobe appeared again at the opposite site of the room, blood seeping from the gash in his side. He gritted his teeth, bearing the pain dealt to him. Zelda looked up from her stance, snickering. "So... he has a weakness after all..."

Jasper suddenly vanished once again, disappearing into a puff of white dust. White dust, almost like snow, appeared again several feet away. Shortly after the wizrobe appeared in sight again, his white cloak clearly visible. Instantly two small spinning blades shot through the air like shooting stars, smacking into the white-cloaked man. He gasped again and vanished in an instant.

Relm snickered, raising her thumb up to her sister in gratitude.

Before he appeared again, the three of them grouped together at the center of the room, staring out to cover as much ground as possible. That's when he appeared again, in the sight of Zelda. As the snow crystals settled she swung her long chain out towards him and suddenly pulled back, cracking it just as he appeared in view.

Jasper gasped, startled that he didn't even have a chance to warp away again before he was hit. Instantly he vanished.

Mickaw eyed the row of pews on either side of him, also watching for the doorway at the far left corner from his position. If he could warp anywhere, could be potentially warp outside? It was a thought, so it was best to watch for it. Suddenly, another figure started to form. Mickaw threw his fins forward, striking out at it. The silhouette shattered to pieces, like glass. The entire room erupted into that sound as the three of them suddenly realized they all fell for the same trap.

"A decoy...?" Relm remarked, staring down at the ice shards on the ground.

Zelda glanced around, worried. "Then where could—"

A freezing vortex suddenly spun in a wide circle as Count Kolannna appeared once more, knocking all three of them down to their feet. "I... will not... lose this fight..." the wizrobe called out loudly.

He curled his body inward, floating aimlessly a few inches off the ground, blood still seeping from his wounds. He began whispering... an ancient tongue, of which none of the three presently standing in the room could understand. The ice shards lying on the ground rose up. The winds increases, spinning around rapidly, pushing away everyone else standing there.

The erupting blizzard spun wildly, the three trying their best to avoid getting blown away. Tiny shards of ice spun around like glass, tearing through clothes, scales, and skin. Relm bit her lip from the pain. Zelda gasped, barely able to breath.

Mickaw grimaced. "We... we've got to find a way to stop this storm!"

The elder princess raised an eyebrow. "Wait... maybe..."

"If only... I could reach him..." Relm whispered.

Zelda carefully removed a long blade from its sheeth, at last allowing the winds to carry her back. She held the sword firmly in her hands as she was forced to the ground, the pews around them having since been torn asunder with little remaining.

Lying there, on the cold, frost-ridden ground, she whispered. "Mother... give me the strength to do this... Please..."

Suddenly, she swung her sword forward, a gold beam of light shooting out from it. "Stop!" she cried.

The winds stopped. The vortex was still there, as were the shards of ice, but none moved. Jasper looked around in dismay. "No... how... impossible..."

"Now, Relm!" Zelda called out.

Relm nodded, charging forward. "This is the end!" she called out, launching herself into the air and stabbing her long knife into the wizrobe's back.

The icy vortex disappeared and all the shards fell to the ground. Relm removed her blade and Jasper collapsed to the ground as well, gasping for breath. "H-how... how is it... how did you..."

Zelda shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're finished."

Jasper grimaced. "This... may be... my last breath... but you will not defeat... my master... Lord... please... bring back... the almighty... Majora..."

He raised his arms up, crying out. "I offer... my life... to Majora... please... accept my soul..."

After those words were spoken, his entire body was absorbed into a deep purple shadow, melting away into the ground. The three of them stared at each other in amazement, unable to speak in words. There simply were no words that could be spoken.

_**XXXXX**_

'_I must be in heaven!'_ The red-headed girl thought to herself.

At least it felt like it, anyway.

A large, oval, fenced-in coral housed a few dozen horses. Romani had never seen so many in a single place. Romani Ranch was more for dairy, chickens, and eggs, than breeding horses. She loved them so much, though, yet they could never afford one. It was like a dream come true when she found that majestic red horse, Epona, out in the woods. However, when she learned that it was actually Link's horse, she knew she had to return it. Link still was nice enough let her ride Epona often, though, and Romani always found the time to groom the horse, as well.

Apparently the corals were Sheila's favorite place, as well, as they were Malon's. Both of them were very fond of the horses at the ranch, something which Ingo—a former ranch hand who had stolen the ranch from Malon some years back—did not appreciate. Sheila didn't talk much about that, but apparently she had some connection to it, as well. Regardless, Ingo was gone now, and the gorons from Death Mountain plus a few Hylians from Kakariko Village had come down to lend a hand in restoring this ranch back to its former glory.

Romani brushed her hand across a red mare's mane, smiling. "Wow... she's so beautiful..." the girl whispered.

Sheila nodded. "Her name is Neime... Malon even said I could have her if I wanted. She's a very nice horse, but I think she misses her mother..."

"Her... mother...?" Romani asked, glancing at the white-haired girl curiously.

"Yeah..." Sheila began, turning her head to the ground. "Ingo treated her really badly... From what Malon has mentioned, he was angry that she had given Epona away to Link. After the... incident, when Ingo took control of the ranch, he abused Kerina repeatedly. She... didn't last long."

Romani turned her head down. "What did Epona have to do anything about it?"

Sheila shook her head. "I... I don't know exactly... but... I guess Epona was Malon's favorite horse, and the best horse in the entire ranch. Malon and Talon... they both thought she had great potential. So did Ingo, too, who had long despised being a mere ranch hand. When Malon gave Epona away, Ingo was furious, but couldn't do anything, because he knew Malon would never accept that. Later, he used... an enchantment... to get rid of Malon, at which point he took over the ranch. Kerina... was Epona's younger sister. Ingo wanted to try and have her replace Epona, but she just couldn't keep up. There was no way she would ever have been able to match up to Epona. I... I would just stare and watch... I could do nothing..."

Tears began to stream from the girl's eyes. Romani saw them and saw merely a child. She was young, for sure, but she seemed even more child-like now than ever before. Romani wasn't sure what to think, but she still wanted to provide support for Sheila any way possible. "Please... don't feel that way... There's nothing you could—"

A loud screech echoed through the air. Romani spun around as did Sheila. Bony hands reached up through the earth, tearing their way out. Sheila screamed as the skull of a stalchid peaked out from the depths of the earth.

Romani whipped out her bow, glancing around as more came out from the ground. "No... here, too? How... how can it be..."

Dark shadows filled the entire ranch. More and more creatures of death rose up. Malon and Link-Goro rushed from the building, weapons in hand. The rancher quickly shot an arrow into a stalchid, retaliating with a second to finish the create off. The goron, on the other hand, curled into a ball and rolled on through, smashing away at the deathly creatures rising up from the ground.

Other gorons rolled on in, smashing through the skeletal creatures with ease. It was so simple a task, though. More and more rose up every second. Several people from Kakariko attempted to take up arms, but they were being overwhelmed.

Malon glanced around in dismay. "Its not possible... why are they here? They never leave the plains!"

She turned to a group of civilians. "Retreat to the castle! Lay down your arms and escape!" Afterwards, she turned to Sheila and Romani, both shooting their bows repeatedly down upon the deathly creatures. "Sheila! Get out of here! Take that girl with you, grab a horse, and flee!"

Sheila nodded back to Malon and turned around, rushing to the coral. She opened it wide, to allow the horses to escape, and for civilians an easier method of escape. Romani stayed back, though, launching arrow after arrow. More kept on coming, though, so she reached for another one.

"...no... I... I don't believe it..."

Romani backed away, no longer having any method of defending herself. Suddenly, a horse's hooves stomped down on top of them, long white hair hanging down halfway to the ground. Sheila reached out her hand and Romani grabbed hold, remembering what had happened before. It was just like the prior day. The ranch-girl climbed up onto Neime's back and gripped her knees tightly while Sheila rode on out of the ranch. Romani knew not where they were going, but she hoped they would find a safe place soon. If there even was such a thing as a "safe place" now.


	7. Beginning of the End

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 7: Beginning of the End**_

_In this realm of eternal nothingness, Saria found no shelter from the tearing of her soul. In this realm of eternal darkness, the former sage found no hope amidst the blackest of all hearts. The demonic entity, Mephistopheles, ever reaching to free himself from his eternal prison... Born from the god of all demons, eternally bound to the darkness, Mephistopheles sought to capture the souls of thousands who sought the power held within that blood-bearing staff... increasing his own power so much so that he could escape from his eternal prison._

_She knew the truth, now. She knew what she had done. She knew that she deserved whatever fate had befallen her. In this everlasting blackness, the young girl... a frail child... had lost all willingness to continue on. Only the strength of his heart, the strength of his soul, was able to keep her going. Her body was dead. Her soul was dying. Her existence was slowly beginning to fade away._

_She sat down and turned her head low, eyes tearing up. An image of him appeared in her mind, walking in the sunlight towards a mighty castle. She whimpered, shaking her head in dismay._

"_Link... hurry..."_

The Hero of Time heard a voice inside his head. He didn't know what it was, but it seemed... familiar, somehow. He paused in his steps for a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Navi asked.

Link raised an eyebrow and then suddenly shook his head. "N-no... let's keep moving. The king is waiting."

At last the two pressed on, opening the large golden doors to great and mighty castle of Masa. Link's thoughts still drifted back to the voice in his head, but it was quickly brushed off as a guard hurried them into the throne room.

Large banisters hung from the walls. A red carpet directed them straight to the throne of King Travian. The two companions walked up to the edge of the throne and bowed.

"I am Link of Hyrule, your majesty."

"Navi of the Kokiri."

Travian nodded his head. "Yes, yes, welcome. I have been expecting you. Daphnes will be pleased to know that you are alive and well. From what I have heard, you two simply vanished after the events of the other day, but my dear brother knew in his heart that you were still alive."

Link laughed. "I sure feel alive."

The king nodded, but still felt a little uneasy. He scratched his chin. "There is one thing that interests me, though... based on what I heard from others, you look a bit... younger... than what I was expecting."

Navi snickered. "Oh, believe me, he gets that a lot."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Travian nodded. "Heh... don't worry about that. However, we have more important matters to discuss."

The king stood up, tall and proud, displaying his might before the entire chamber. He slowly walked down from his throne and overlooked those in the room—his servants, his queen, his daughter, his knights... until at last, he turned to Link and Navi. "I have heard of your recent activities, young one," he remarked, staring down at Link. "Stand, please."

Link and Navi stood, obeying his order. Neither dared say a word. The king was talking.

"It seems that defeating the catalyst of the effects—Saria, the one who manipulated everyone... the one who use the scepter's power to raise up the darkness and bring back the Dark Lord, Ganondorf, has not stopped the release of the evil power that spreads from that rod you hold by your side." As he spoke, he glanced briefly at the small bag hanging from Link's shoulder, the scepter secretly hidden away in its pouch. "It may look safe, but the dark powers are rising... the Shadow and Spirit Sages both have sensed an alarming increase in the evil energies swirling around... the dead are rising again and all the forces of darkness are convening this very moment to conquer not only Hyrule, but the entire world."

The young hero lowered his head. "S-so... you're telling me... her death... was meaningless? I... I didn't..."

"Both you and she were pawns in a much larger plot. Saria's actions were appalling, but even she was being manipulated... the demon within the scepter used her to awaken Ganondorf and bring the evil powers back into the world. He then sacrificed her, one of the most powerful beings—a sage—in order to further his resurrection. Furthermore, Ganondorf cannot be full sealed away without a seventh sage. The only way to end this war once and for all is to find a way to save her, before her spirit is lost to us forever."

Link sighed. "How... how do we do that? Is there a way to save her? I need to know!"

Travian shook his head. "Unfortunately, I know not the answer... Daphnes told me all he had found out from the other sages, but if there is truly a way to bring the Forest Sage back to this world, it is beyond my knowledge. Do not fear, though. We have already set aside a time two weeks from now where the leaders of the free world will convene together here in conference to discuss plans for war, should war come. I would like you two to be there, as well."

"But... what will we do until that time?" Navi asked. "Surely you don't expect us to sit by and—"

"I have another task for you, if you will accept it," he interrupted. "Our spies have received word that the barbaric country to the south, Ordona, may seek to wage war against us. I want you to infiltrate their stronghold and confirm these reports. It will be a six day ride south. If, as I expect, it takes you a couple days to gather information, you may convene back here again just in time for our gathering."

Link nodded. "I see..."

The young pinked-haired girl turned to him, shrugging her shoulders. "So, what will you do?" she asked.

"I suppose... I really have no choice, do I? I may also learn some valuable information. I'll have to try."

Travian nodded. "Very well, then. The Alliance shall greatly appreciate your support. If you can bring back news of Dane Ordon's plans, we may be able to plot a course of action to prevent an atrocity. I'll also send news of your arrival to my young brother, Daphnes. He is dying to know if you are still alive."

The hero snickered. "As you wish."


	8. Southward Bound

_**Author's Note(s)**_: In case you guys haven't figured it out yet, Relm and Link are in fact the "main" characters of this story, despite their being a lot of recurring ones.

Yes, another chapter, fairly quick one at that... I'll see about getting more written out. I think I've barely started 8. Mainly right now I'm looking for internships and working on the Scepter of Darkness RPG game. Once the menu is complete I'll be able to work a bit more on the actual game so I can try to get an actual demo done. Enjoy this small bridge into Chapter 10. (Chapter 9 features Link, of course.)

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 8: Southward Bound**_

Relm held the white staff tall in her hands, calling out across the mountaintop. "The power of Count Kolanna..." she began, before tossing the staff onto the ground, "has been vanquished. People of Cera Village, the oppression of the white wizrobe is no more. You are free."

The people of the small village cheered in response to her speech. Afterwards, the Zora Army met with the Hylian Knights at the edge of the village. "Well, we'll take our leave, then," Mickaw remarked.

Ruto bowed graciously. "May the blessings of the goddesses be upon you."

Zelda bowed in reply. "And may they be upon you, as well."

The Zoras left, and then Maya turned to face the two princesses of Hyrule. "Relm, Zelda, we shall join you at Hyrule Castle in a week's time while we restore order here. The count's treachery caused a lot of trouble around here."

"Indeed..." Relm remarked. "Things should be better off around here now. We'll report to my fa... ah... I mean, the king. We'll report to the king with news of our success and await your return."

Maya noticed Relm's hesitation, and also noted that she seemed distracted by something... what, though, she could not tell. Either way, it mattered not. "Very well then, princess, and may the goddesses bless you both."

The young lieutenant returned to the village, leaving Relm and Zelda standing there. The two turned and stared at each other for a moment, not saying much of anything. At last, Zelda spoke up. "Um... are you... how are you feeling? You look pale..."

Relm shook her head. "It matters not. Let's go." She turned around, put two fingers into her mouth, and whistled. A horse came galloping towards them. Relm walked up to her and patted her mane. "Freya... that's a good girl... come... its time to go home."

Meanwhile, Zelda just stood there, shaking her head. _'Something's on her mind... but its clear she doesn't want to tell me.'_

Relm rode up next to Zelda, looking off at the pass down the mountain. "You coming?"

Zelda reluctantly nodded. "Y-yes... let's go."

The golden-haired princess climbed up onto the horses back. Almost instantly the horse charged off, racing down the long mountain path. It was a two days ride back to the castle, but it would go swiftly. Meanwhile, Zelda kept her thoughts on Relm, and her conversation with Jasper before.

_The red-haired girl turned around and disappeared around the bend, Zelda and Mickaw following quickly behind. To the left, there was an open door. They walked through, only to find rows and rows of pews. At the end of the chamber was an altar. In front of that altar was him, deeply covered in a long white robe. His back was turned to them, but he knew they were here._

"_Ah, so you've arrived at last," Jasper proclaimed. "Come for your fortune? Or just a fight?"_

"_I already know my future!" Zelda snapped back, "and I'd rather not…"_

_The wizard laughed. "Do you really?" he asked, turning around and removing his hood. Beneath the cloak, his deep violet hair was clearly visible. His skin was pale; almost snow white. In his right hand he held a long rod with a white pearl embedded into the top._

_He snickered, closing his eyes. "Ah, yes, but what about red there? Surely she is facing regret? Know now that in life, you are nothing. Succumb to the darkness! Show us that cold, black hole in the depths of your frozen heart…"_

_Relm narrowed her eyes. Instantly she was upon him, slamming down her long, twin knives upon his rod. Jasper laughed out, cackling, holding each end of the long rod with his two hands. "Yes, that's it! Unleash your hatred and rage! Fulfill the will of Majora!"_

Relm... had changed... Sure, Zelda barely knew her, but when they had first met, the girl was very tight-knit, sincere. And she would've never let her emotions get out of control. Ever since that night, though... merely a week prior... she was acting different. Relm easily grew frustrated, angry. Something about her had sparked, and if she wasn't willing to talk about it, if she just held in all within, some day she would blow. Despite being young, she was deadly. Zelda didn't even want to think of that girl's true potential, especially if she acted out in rage rather than justice.

In her thoughts, day soon turned to dusk, dusk to night. Darkness enveloped the world. The castle was still so far away, visible far in the distance, across the plains. Another day's ride, no doubt. It would have to wait. Relm realized this, too, directing Freya up near Zora's River, which ran down from the northern mountains.

"We stop here for the night," the redhead proclaimed.

Zelda looked up and saw a large tree above them. The perfect shelter. The grass here was green and soft; full of life. The serene meadow along the edge of the river revealed a picture perfect scene of the great beauty the goddesses had created upon this world.

Relm walked over to the stream, dipping cupped hands down into it and lifted it up, sipping the clean spring water with her lips. The girl's long hair hung down across her legs as she knelt behind the cool waters, the lace wrapping around her right hand now soaking wet, dripping upon the ground. Of course, the lace didn't mean anything to the girl. It was what it represented: her weakness and frailty, something which she had never seen prior.

As Princess Zelda glanced upon her sister, her eyes turned to sorrow. The girl had achieved so much... yet now, everything was falling apart.

"Do you... want to talk?" the elder asked.

Relm stood up and turned away, shaking her head. "Leave me alone," was all she could muster.

Zelda sighed. "Very well, then."

The red-haired girl made herself comfortable in the soft warmth of the tall grass. She turned onto her side and blanketed herself with her long majestic hair, shimmering in the light of the moon. Zelda could not sleep just yet, though. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the night before. In the dim light, she prayed. "Mother Nayru... please help her..."

_**XXXXX**_

The words of the castle guard rang in her ears as the grand horse raced swiftly northwards. _"I'm sorry, but a party of soldiers led by our dear princesses have left north. They should return in a couple of days. The king shall see no one until he sees his daughters return home safely. Not that he would ever see the likes of peasants such as you..."_

"Is your king truly that cruel?" she cried out.

The rider shook her head. "No... I believe that soldier was simply blowing us off. King Daphnes would surely have listened to my plight, but clearly, there's nothing left to do. We must hurry and find Zelda and Relm! They will listen to us."

"Wow, Sheila," the elder girl remarked, "you sure have been around... you personally know the entire royal family? That's impressive."

Sheila laughed. "Romani, right...? Well, it was more of random chance that brought us together, and we traveled with one another for some time before parting ways, but we shared a bond of trust... Well, Relm didn't trust me at first, but I earned her trust in the end."

Romani nodded. "What are they like?"

"Hmm..." Sheila mused. "Zelda... is like a gentle flower... who may turn into a ferocious beast at times and try to snap your head off. She's stubborn and outgoing. She was also stuck-up at one time, too, but she's outgrown that."

"Sounds like your average princess..."

"Not exactly..." Sheila continued. "She is sweet and caring... just don't make her mad."

The redhead laughed. "Heh... well, what of Relm?"

Sheila shrugged her shoulders. "Relm is... very stern. She's hard to judge, but usually avoids showing any emotion at all, but deep down, you can tell what she's thinking... her eyes give her away. She is rash and likes quick conclusions. If she gets an idea in her head she will act on it, not even thinking of the possibility that her theory was wrong. I have heard, though, that she lived in isolation her entire childhood... She was raised as a warrior. It wasn't until a few days before I met her that she even learned the truth about herself—that she was the younger sister of Princess Zelda, and ultimately, one of the princesses of Hyrule. Only the Royal Family, her own caretaker, as well as a few other higher nobles in the court knew of her existence."

"Tough life..." Romani remarked.

Sheila nodded. "Mmm..."

All went quiet for a second. Neime continued galloping onwards until Sheila suddenly pulled her to a stop. Romani raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Sheila perked her ears up, turned her eyes northeast, towards the great Bridge of Eldin. "I hear something... its another horse!"

"Just one?"

Sheila nodded, pointing out toward the bridge. "There, look!"

A horse with two riders rode south across the bridge, making a wide arc around to the west, straight toward the castle's eastern gate. Sheila gripped the reins and clashed her heels together. "Shaaaa!" she called out, and Neime darted off again, this time south. Off to the southeast she saw the royal princesses riding on the back of Freya, Relm's powerful mare.

After nearly half an hour, the two riders suddenly pulled alongside one another, much to Relm's surprise. "Who...?"

"Sheila!" Zelda called out. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Zelda! Relm! You... you have to help us... Lon Lon Ranch is being overrun by monsters of death... stalfos, stalchids, redeads... they're everywhere! I... I'm worried about Malon and everyone else... they stayed back to help, but..."

"Isn't that an impossibility?" Relm remarked. "I thought the ranch was supposed to be protected by 'the Goddesses' divine power'! Right, some power..."

"Relm, why must you-"

"Enough!" Romani remarked. "Whatever it may be, please, help them... They saved me... they're good people... I don't want to see them die..."

"Why didn't my father help?" Zelda snapped.

"The guards would not let us through!" Sheila replied.

Relm nodded, looking up towards the castle straight ahead. Meanwhile, the pass through Kakariko Village lie to the south, her left, a much quicker route. "Very well, then, we'll just have to go. Come, Freya! Haaa!"

She clacked her feet together and pulled hard left on the reins. Freya galloped on swiftly, turning towards Kakariko Village at the foot of Death Mountain. Sheila followed behind, nodding her head. "Th-thank you..."

Zelda nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to Malon and the others, either... we have to help them!"

Romani lowered her head. She wasn't so sure that they would make it in time. It was a hopeless situation. Still, they had to try.


	9. Shades of Black

_**Author's Note(s)**_: I'm trying to balance real-life stuff with my own fanworks some more now. Been working on a lot of projects, and I've been begging my gf to work on the pics for the SoD game but she's got inspiration trouble. I've also been trying to get inspired to write this more, all the while I've been trying to work on my fansite, The Shadow Realm, finishing up another project I've had on my desk for a while, preparing for school, acting as a chauffer for my siblings (and my gf, whose now got a job), not to mention working on my own job-programming a Customer Relationship manager as part of the website for a small company.

A couple days ago I finally came back and finished up this chapter. I've also got a start on 1 10 and 11, plus I worked a little more on my outline for later on, adjusting a few things here and there. Hopefully 10 should be ready soon, but I've got a bit of writer's block on it... bear with me, guys. I'm busy, but I'm not giving up anytime soon.

Oh, and apologies for the spoilers in the Scepter of Darkness reviews. I just wanted to correct something and I got carried away. In case anyone hasn't figured out yet, I absolutely adore Saria. The fact that I made her evil temporarily isn't because I hate her; I just thought it would be a cool plot twist. There is a pretty awesome plot twist coming into this fic around Chapter 25, though depending on how things play out it might change (that's just the estimate). Not the only one, mind you, but the first significant one.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 9: Shades of Black**_

"_Surely you have heard of the black, evil magic practiced by the dark tribe... Long have they worshiped the darkness, giving praise to the great destroyer. Long ago they were split apart by the power of the Goddesses, yet they continue to mock the names of Din, Farore, and Nayru."_

_The girl lowered her head. "Such an odd tale... who are these people?"_

"_The black tribe?" the woman replied. "Beastly vermin... the legends speak of their wickedness. Once they ruled the entire world until a grand portion of their people were locked away into the very darkness they praised by a great hero who came out of that land to the west... Hyrule, it is called now, and it would not be so if the tribe still ruled."_

_She paused a bit, before continuing. "Be wary, young one—you do not want to be caught in their web of lies. Prince Dane already seems like he's be possessed by their power, but his father thinks nothing of it...I fear the worst for our simple life. One such as you must never go to the shadow land, the only place left today where the tribe still lives—Aslark, far to the east, lying in eternal darkness. The Church of Majora is spreading, but you must not be swayed by his power."_

Link stared blankly across the wide, open plains. Another vision, another clue to the puzzle. Was this Saria's memory? She had been here, in these plains, several years back. That woman was clearly wise, for the now-king Dane of Ordon was indeed drunk with power.

The greater picture came into his mind, though, as he began to think through everything. The Church of Majora... that name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"What's wrong, Link? Something bothering you?" Navi asked.

The boy's eyes shot open. "Huh...?"

The girl laughed. "Heh... you spaced out for a minute there. I was just worried."

Link nodded, then began laughing a little himself. It definitely helped to alleviate the stress of the current events.

The landscape consisted entirely of open plains. Several small farming villages dotted the landscape, but most everything was quiet. It didn't seem like there was any kind of standing army or pending invasion, but the two pressed on across the fields.

Farms and small ranches, far larger than the size of Lon Lon Ranch, dotted the plains. Many people wandered the fields, but they seemed to distance themselves from the foreigners now riding freely through the open plain.

"They go about their business like nothing goes on, but I can feel their hearts... they are being tormented endlessly. In what way, I do not know, but it is clear that there's more than meets the eye..." Navi explained.

The young hero raised his hand up to his chin. "Hmm... This definitely looks suspicious, but we need more evidence then that. If we can find the capital, that will be our best shot at uncovering the information we need."

Link surveyed the scene one last time before turning forward once more and cracking the reigns. Epona galloped onward, rushing down through rolling meadows. Several trees stood tall in the midst of otherwise open plains, casting shadows down about grassy soil. Up ahead, a tall hill rose up, a most unusual sight in otherwise flat lands.

Most of the farms and villages were behind them now. With nothing left to go to, Link directed Epona straight up and into the sight of a majestic seaside castle. Navi stared in awe at the massive body of water in the distance, far greater than anything she had ever seen before. Link was surprised, too, though not nearly so surprised... this sea reminded him of Great Bay.

"Is that... the ocean? Its so huge... I've... never seen it before... Hyrule is landlocked, surrounded by mountains and forests. I know of absolutely no outlet to the sea," the girl remarked.

Her choice of words puzzled him. Link would've never expected a fairy to be surprised at anything, yet she was acting as if it was the greatest thing in the world... He was definitely surprised to see the sea, but Navi's expressions startled him more. She wasn't acting the same... In fact, she hadn't been acting her usual self. She seemed like an ordinary girl, curious of the outside world... not of a powerful fairy, having great knowledge of many things.

Link allowed Epona to finish her stride down the hill, directing her to a nearby river, flowing majestically down into the vast sea to their south. She stopped and the boy turned back to Navi, curiosity in her eyes. "Is something the matter, Navi? You don't seem to be yourself..."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just... weird. I've always lived in the forest with the Kokiri. I very much enjoyed our last adventure together, seeing all of Hyrule... I'm glad I could accompany you now, traveling to far off lands, seeing the ocean for the first time... Its all so new and amazing. Come to think of it, I have been acting a little different, heh... I apologize. I don't know what has come over me."

"Of course you don't," a dark voice called out. "You don't even know who you are anymore, do you? You know nothing of his might, his power... That is why I should be the one to destroy the Scepter of Darkness!"

Out of the shadows three bolts of light slammed the ground in front of Epona, startling her. She jumped up onto her hind legs, throwing both Link and Navi to the ground. Navi gasped for breath as the smoke cleared, staring up at the black-haired man. "Wh-who... who are you?"

Link gritted his teeth, pulling out his sword and launching upward at the shadowy figure. "You!"

The sorcerer whispered an incantation and a magical barrier appeared in front of him, deflecting the attack. He spun around, holding a small crystal in his hand. Dark powers swirled around the small jewel in his hand, radiating swirling masses of energy. He turned and launched the ball of energy at Link, but the Hero of Time deflected the attack with his sword into a nearby tree, a large piece of its trunk disintegrating into nothingness. Without a base, the remainder of the tree collapsed into the river, floating downstream.

"Wh-what was that?" Navi called out. "Just who is this creep?"

The man laughed. "Hehehehe... My name is Shadow. It matters not who I am or where I come from. I have come here for one purpose... to destroy that Scepter, and the demon within... You, boy, are in my way. Seeing my power now, how can you hope to stop me? I am invincible!"

"I'll admit," Link remarked, "you are pretty powerful... you certainly surprised me the other night..."

Navi gasped. "L-last night... how come I didn't know about this?"

"You slept like a baby!" Shadow called out, mockingly. "How can a guardian of the forest have any need for sleep... oh, wait, I forgot, you aren't anymore."

The fairy shook her head. "What are you talking about? You're crazy!"

The sorcerer laughed. "See? I told you. You're clueless. You don't know anything about the real truth."

"Enough!" Link called out, lunging forward.

Shadow vanished in an instant, reappearing directly behind Link. He kicked Link from behind, knocking the young hero to the ground. Swiftly he pushed himself back up, flipping through the air and slashing down as the sorcerer aimed for another strike, forcing him into a defensive stance.

Wasting no time, Navi pulled out her wand and called out loud. "Shards of ice rain down!"

Several giant icycles formed from water vapor in the air, shooting down onto the black sorcerer. He countered by holding out his hand and forming a thin, long blade made of pure energy. He flipped backwards, slicing up through the first icycle, then spun in a wide arc to shatter the remaining ones before any had even reached the ground. He landed again, energy blade still in hand.

Both Link and Navi stared at him as he stood dead center between the two of them. He laughed. "You call this a challenge? I'm just getting warmed up..." his eyes shifted back to Link. "Some Hero of Time you are. The legends were wrong about you, it seems... you're no hero. Not even close."

"What?" Link snapped.

"Legends...?" Navi remarked.

Shadow shook his head. "You know... stories. All the stories told about you, traveling across the world through word of mouth... nothing but lies."

The young boy raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say... there's stories about me? Here?"

The sorcerer shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter? You're dead now, boy. Don't expect me to let you go now."

"Boy...?" Link remarked. "You're not any older than I am!"

He shook his head. "Ye with such simple minds... You know nothing. Age has no affect on me. I am immortal. Just give up and hand over the scepter and you may keep your miserable life a little longer."

Link took his sword in hand and shook his head. "Never!" he called out, charging forward.

"Fool," Shadow muttered, vanishing.

The hero of time swung his sword wide, spinning around just as the sorcerer appeared once more. Shadow gasped in surprise, feeling the gash on his side. "Heh... impressive..."

He disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the river. "Well, well, well, boy, I may have underestimated you... I'll leave you be for now, but remember..."

Shadow vanished again, reappearing next to Link. He patted the hero on his shoulder and winked, snickering. "I'm always watching..."

The next instant, he was gone.

Navi gasped for breath. "Who... who was that guy?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know exactly... All I know is that he was at the inn the other day... and he attacked me in the middle of the night while you were asleep. Speaking of which, since when have you needed sleep, anyway?"

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Link, we need to focus on our mission... and on that creepy Shadow guy... But really, why are you so worried about my sleeping habits? I need rest, too, right?"

He turned his head low. That wasn't something he had ever considered... He always assumed that fairies simply didn't need sleep. Is it possible that they actually do? Either way, she was right. It didn't matter. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry... Anyway, we should continue on to the capital and find a way inside. That's our first priority."

The girl nodded her head. "Right." She glanced around bit, just then noticing something. "Wait a second... what happened to Epona?"

Link glanced around, too, seeing nothing. "Hmm... not too surprising. That bas—"

"Link!" Navi yelled out.

"Okay, that... man... must've scared her off. No big deal."

The pink-haired girl was about to yell at him again, but then he whistled out a familiar tune which she all-too recognized as Epona's song. After a few minutes passed, the horse came running back towards them. He winked at Navi. No worries; all's well."

The young hero walked over to his horse and examined her carefully. "You alright, girl?"

She neighed, clearly glad it was over. Link nodded and started to mount, until he realized something.

The pack at her side was gone. Along with the Scepter of Darkness.


	10. Life of Death

biAuthor's Note(s)/i/b: Quite a bit longer than the past couple chapters. Well, at least I've found a way to keep up now, and still include the more important stuff. Chapter's 11 and 12 are already in progress (its easy to do both the odd and even chapters right now because of the way this fic is spaced out between the events in Hyrule and on wherever Link is).

Here, the four girls find themselves in a graveyard formerly called Lon Lon Ranch. Yes, they will split up eventually, but the four are sticking together right now. I know my description has a bit of a farsight, mentioning what Zelda does much later. I just thought it was easier to do it that way. In any case, enjoy the chapter. Several lesser twists are coming up soon (one in Chapter 12), along with a pretty big one soon after. Enjoy what's here. The next one should be done next week.

Happy birthday to me, as well. I'm 20, now. Cya.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 10: Life of Death**_

The scene at Lon Lon Ranch was bleak. Dark clouds billowed over all of Southern Hyrule, across the plains and over the ranch as well. The smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Bodies of animals, including wolves, dogs, horses, and birds lay in the fields. The only noise was that of the howling winds, dark and fierce. Not a sound of a living thing crossed the ears of the four travelers.

"What in the world..." Relm proclaimed.

Romani gasped out. "No... how can it be... it wasn't nearly this bad when we left..."

Zelda gritted her teeth. "This is a bad omen... I foresee an evil power rising..."

Relm narrowed her eyes. "Come on, we must hurry!"

The redhead clashed her heels together and Freya raced off into the distance toward the ranch. Romani glanced at Sheila. "She's rather forceful..."

Sheila snapped the reins and Neime dashed after the other two riders sitting upon the back of Freya. "Yes, Relm is quite... interesting... I never really know what she's thinking beneath that mind of secrets."

The two horses rushed towards the ranch. Meanwhile, bony hands began to tear through the earth, crawling up from the depths. The head of a stalchid stuck itself up from the ground before being slashed away by Princess Zelda's sword. More came, though, many being trampled beneath horse hooves. However, they were numerous, climbing up from the depths, grabbing at the legs of the two horses.

Romani continuously fired her bow, sharp arrows fracturing bones of the living dead crawling along the ground. Zelda tried her best to beat back the hordes, but she alone could not keep up. Relm even began to assist with her long knives, slashing away as Freya charged on and right into Lon Lon Ranch. Neime arrived with Sheila and Romani shortly after.

Within the boundaries, all was a hollow shell. The entire ranch was torn asunder. It look almost as if it were a ghost town. Sheila gasped at the sight, for not a living thing could be seen. Holes were torn into the sides of the barn, the silo at the far end had been broken apart and collapsed in on itself, Malon's house barely stood...

Cows, cuccoos, and horses... if any horses escape, they were surely the ones outside that now lay dead. Sheila was devastated. "N-no... M-malon...everyone..." tears began streaming down her face.

Romani put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Relm quickly dismounted from Freya's back and rushed into the central coral, the fence completely torn down. Zelda followed after, with Romani and Sheila right behind her. There, to everyone's shock and horror, lay Malon.

Sheila covered her mouth and collapsed to her knees, bursting out into tears. Her hands could not hide the loud wailing that came after. Romani and Zelda, too, nearly began to cry. Relm merely turned to the sky and screamed out loud in anger.

Suddenly, all was silent. Relm gritted her teeth, slowly approaching the deformed body.

A feminine screech rocketed the entire ranch as Malon's head jerked back, moaning loudly. Relm found herself struck with fear, frozen where she stood, unable to move. Zelda gasped out. "Relm!"

More of the screeching, moaning echoed out across the ranch. Villagers of Kakariko... Gorons from Death Mountain... Link-Goro, son of Darunia, named after the hero himself... all living corpses...

Relm remained frozen in place as Malon slowly approached, brittle hair ready to fall out hanging down in a messy, mishapen form. "Relm!" Zelda called out again, instantly snapping the girl back to her senses.

Reacting swiftly, the redheaded girl whipped out her knives and spun in a wide arc, sharp blades cutting through the fleshy, living corpse of what was once Malon. Sheila burst out into tears again, despite knowing that nothing else could have been done.

More of the deathly legions approached, but still all were more clearly people that they knew and cared dearly for, unlike most ReDeads, Stalfos, or Stalchids, whom maintained no visible appearance of their original selves. These were living people transformed by dark, spiritual powers.

"You're kidding me..." Romani proclaimed, surveying the scene.

Zelda shook her head. "No, I won't believe it... There must be a way to... to..."

Relm pushed her sister aside, stepping into the front of the line, blades drawn. "There's nothing we can do... we'll all die if we don't fight!"

"B-but... I... I can't..." Sheila whimpered, tears still streaming down.

Romani walked over to Sheila and kneeled down in front of her, grasping the sobbing girl's hand with her own. "I know its hard, but... we have to accept it... if we don't fight, we're all just going to die... I don't know you all very well, and I don't know your friends well... but I'm sure they they wouldn't want you to die in vain..."

The white-haired girl nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-I know... I'm sorry..."

Relm shook her head. "Enough of this nonsense! They're coming!"

Romani turned back to see that several of the undead had approached rapidly, with more behind. Relm slashed with one of her knives before spinning around and simultaneously swinging both hands once more, cutting away at the first ReDead. The rotting mass of flesh collapsed to the ground before another came up from behind. Relm rushed him swiftly with the knife in her right hand, following with a swift kick to the gut.

Zelda quickly spun around, lashing out with her silvery whip in her right hand at the mass of fiends approaching from the rear. She struck out twice more, lashing away at the disheveled heaps of bones and flesh. Suddenly, an arrow flew by and struck the first of the two creatures of death, followed by another into the second, both of which collapsed to the earth.

Romani stood up tall at the center of the field, her long knee-length hair flowing freely in the howling wind that had picked up around them. She turned again and fired another arrow at a monster that approached from the side. Sheila rushed in with a staff in hand, swinging it around in a wide arc. She struck high with the tip of her staff before leaning down and sweeping the zombie off its feet. As a finisher, she held the long stick high with both hands and stabbed down into the creature's belly.

The four girls quickly found themselves outnumbered, though. More of the deathly beasts came up, including several stalfos and redeads that came in to replace the living dead previously defeated.

Suddenly, a massive boulder smashed through all of the undead monsters, straight at the four girls in the center. Zelda and Sheila jumped to one side while Relm and Romani ducked to the other. The stone suddenly stopped and split apart. Sheila gasped out as the monster turned around and roared.

The white-haired girl nearly burst into tears again. "L-Link... why... why did this have to happen to you, too?"

Relm's eyes opened wide. "Link? But... that looks nothing like him!"

Sheila shook her head. "No... he's the son of Big Brother, Darunia, patriarch of the gorons... Darunia named his son after Link..."

Instead of flesh and bone, the goron appeared to be made of cracked pale stone. He was still just as deadly as the human undead, though, if not worse... Romani wanted to turn away, but could not let herself do so. She knew that she should never turn away from a foe, even if he was a friend.

"How do you damage a rock?" Zelda called out.

Link turned towards the girls and curled up, dashing along towards them. Relm rolled to the side and slashed with both knives as he passed by. Sheila rammed him with her staff, but only managed to break off the tip of it. Romani launched an arrow just to see if she could damage him, but didn't bother to waste anymore.

The four backed away towards the broken-down horse coral, again, having been forced back by the onset of enemies, and the undead goron trying to run them over. Suddenly, a feminine screech cried out again from behind. As they turned, shock and surprise came over all of them.

"She... she's alive...?" Sheila called out.

Zelda shook her head, staring at Malon, who was rising again. "No..." she proclaimed. "The dead... simply cannot die again..."

Relm sheathed her blades, shaking her head. "In other words, we're screwed."

Romani lowered her head. "No... it... it can't end like this! There's got to be a way!"

"No matter how many we defeat," the other redhead proclaimed, "more keep coming... and now those that have already been defeated are only rising back up again. It's the end. There's no way to escape, and no place to run."

"No!" Romani cried, racing towards Malon, bow in hand. "I won't let it e-"

Suddenly, the ground gave way and the girl fell beneath the earth. The last word she spoke echoed out as she fell down. "Romani!" Sheila called out.

Zelda looked around, then down at the hole. "We're dead anyway," she remarked, before jumping down after Romani.

Sheila quickly followed behind. "W-wait! I'm going to!"

Relm just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever," she proclaimed, before diving down after them.

Above, the dead settled down once more, with nothing else to turn to. Black clouds continued to billow overhead.

Sheila slid out of the long tunnel into a deep, pitch black cave beneath Lon Lon Ranch. Romani stood at the edge of the room, looking out at the massive cavern below them. Zelda had only just stopped moments again and stood up to brush the dust off of her uniform. Hearing another voice calling out from the tunnel, Sheila quickly rolled to the side as Relm tumbled down.

The four girls stood up and stared out into the caverns, wonder and surprise filling into their minds.

"Wow..." Sheila remarked. "Who would've found such a place beneath the ranch...?"

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know... but this place gives me the creeps. I've heard tales of the crypt beneath the well in Kakariko Village. For the longest time it was covered up by the water being tunneled into the well by the windmill, but during a massive storm the water drained down. I've never been there, though... I've only heard stories about it."

Relm crossed her arms, looking around at the walls. Numerous bones of skeletons stuck out from the walls, and even from the ground below. As she was more accustomed to the darkness, Relm found it far easier to see the details of the room around them.

"Hmm... Looks like Lon Lon Ranch was built on a crypt. These caverns are clearly ages old. They were likely buried long ago, far longer than the ranch has actually existed," Relm remarked.

Sheila raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the redhead. "How can you tell? I can't see anything in this lighting..."

She laughed. "You forget, Sheila... I was raised by the Sheikah ninjas. I was taught thoroughly how to see in even the darkest nights. This place is no different."

Romani looked around some more, barely able to make out the details on the walls. She turned around and walked towards the wall to her left for a closer look, careful to avoid the large drop down to the lower level of the chamber. She examined the wall, seeing a few of the things that Relm had noted. Fossilized creatures, skeletons of humans... nearby she even saw a grave marker sticking out of the wall. Clearly this place was, in fact, a crypt.

"It'd be easier to see if we had some light..." she remarked, "but it does appear that Relm's senses are correct... we are indeed in a crypt of some sort."

Sheila walked around, following a narrow ledge along the side of the room down several feet to the lower level. Looking carefully, she grabbed a few pieces of material and kneeled down. Zelda followed, watching her. "What are you doing...?"

The white-haired girl needn't reply, though. She quickly had a fire going and was holding a torch in her hand. "There... that's better," she remarked.

The four convened and the far end of the chamber, where there was a door leading into another room. "If this place is anything to go by," Relm commented, "there may be something down here that cause the sudden monstrous uprising above. There may yet be a way to stop the horde of undead, though I don't know how likely that is..."

Romani nodded. "Yes... we definitely should watch out, though. There's bound to be more living dead down here..."

Zelda stood at the front and turned around. "You girls ready?" she asked.

The three of them nodded. The blonde-haired princess turned around and slowly opened the rotting door. They all moved into the next chamber, Sheila leading the way with her torch. Several more passages opened up in various directions. It was definitely an elaborate tomb, with numerous burial sites.

"Should we split up?" Romani asked.

Relm laughed. "Yeah, sure, that's a great idea! All the easier for ReDeads and Stalfos to come pick us off one by one, adding another addition to this tomb. No, thank you, we're better off sticking together and trying each path one by one."

Sheila walked around a bit, looking around cautiously. She went to the right and noticed a small glint along the ground. In the middle of the floor down the path was a green rupee, buried slightly in the earth. She walked over and kneeled down, gripping it with her free had and pulling it free. "Hmm... how did this get here?"

Romani gasped. "N-no, don't! Step back, quickly!"

Sheila turned up and instantly stared in horror, fear filling the depths of her mind as a loud screech called forth. She was frozen in place as the monstrous face of a ReDead approached, readying to lash out at her.

An arrow struck the beast and Sheila snapped out of it. She stood up and swung the torch around, allowing the undead monster to catch on fire and burn into ashes. Quickly she retreated into the chamber and turned to face Romani. "H-how did you... how did you know?"

Romani nodded. "I remember a story Link told me once... about his adventures... he mentioned that one time, he was traveling through a maze of caverns in a tomb. He followed a path of rupees mysteriously lying on the ground, only to run into one of those creatures of death..."

Zelda turned up, nodding. "Y-yes... now I see... I remember my mother telling me a story long ago how treasures are buried with the dead so that they will be brought into the afterlife."

Relm nodded. "In other words, the paths that contain treasure, like rupees, are where the dead have been buried... and likely where we'll find some dead who still try and linger onto life."

Sheila looked around, shining her light along each of the four paths in the chamber. After turning to the third on, directly to the left of the original entrance, she didn't notice any of the flickering lights she had seen before. Another path in the corner, beyond that entrance, had more of the gems buried in the earth.

The girl nodded and pointed to the passage she had found. "This must be the way to go..."

Relm nodded. "I'll lead this time. Sheila, follow behind me. The rest of you, keep up. Let's go."

The four girls continued down through the passageway, racing swiftly but steadily. After a few twists and turns, they came out into another room, this one partially covered in stone flooring that appeared to be wearing away. Three torches hung upon the walls, all of which were mysteriously lit.

Sheila blew out her torch and tossed it aside, looking around the chamber. Relm brushed her hair back and stepped forward, walking towards the center of the room. Zelda carefully walked into the chamber, wary of what may lie ahead. Romani turned around, eying the dark passageway behind her, before finally fully stepping foot inside the strange room.

Instantly flames erupted where the two passages opened up, blocking all escape routes. Relm spun around, staring at the walls and ceiling. "What in the world is going on here?" she called out.

Romani took a step further, but suddenly collapsed to the ground. She cried out, screaming. "S-something's grabbed my foot!"

She lashed around, kicking at the strange tentacle that had come out from the ground. She pulled out her bow and tried shooting an arrow, but the white arm-like tentacle shook her violently, causing her to shoot an arrow into the wall.

Sheila gasped, rushing over, but something starting pulling her back. She turned down and saw a bony white hand grabbing her ankle tightly. She screamed, stomping down hard trying to get it off.

Several more tentacles came out from the ground. One started to pull at Relm's half-skirt. She quickly twisted around, cutting away with her knife at the eerie tentacle. Green ooze spilled out of the core, but it didn't stop the hand. It continued to pull down at her. She swung around, smashing it into a wall. The hand finally let go and she crushed it with her foot.

Sheila managed to smash the hand before running over to help Romani as several of the hands grabbed at her, raised her up into the air. Romani was unable to break free from the masses of flesh pulling at her clothes and hair, dragged her to the center of the chamber.

Zelda tried to aid the girl, but she herself was tied up quite a bit in the corner. Wielding the mithril sword her father had given her she slashed away at the tentacles, but more rose up to take their place, holding the princess down. They pulled at her hair and she winced in pain, but refused to give up.

Relm turned around and rushed toward Sheila, but another one of the hands grabbed at her clothes, while another one grabbed hold of her right arm. The girl winced in pain as it dug into her own fleshy wound, caused by the ReDead that had tore into her shoulder not a week past.

As Sheila raced to assist Romani with her staff in hand, an enormous rotting beast tore through the ground in front of the redheaded girl trapped at the center of the room. It opened its enormous jaws, screeching out loudly. Sheila stared in horror, fear entering into her soul. She froze in place, unable to move as the deathly creature reached out to feast upon the young hunter.

Zelda struggled, continuing to fight off the waves of tentacles. She turned and saw the beast, realizing now what it was. Suddenly, she spun in a complete circle, ripping through the creature's tentacles. It roared out, distracted temporarily. It proved to be just enough time for the princess to race to the center of the room and cut Romani free of the monster's grip.

The redheaded girl collapsed to the ground. She breathed in heavily, glancing up at the other girl standing above her. "Thank you," she mouthed, before running in the opposite direction as the Dead Hand regained its composure.

Looking around, Sheila noticed that she had an opening. She raced over to the side of the room and grabbed one of the torches off the wall. Afterwards, she rushed over to Relm as the Dead Hand approached the girl, now completely wrapped up in its clutches. Sheila threw the fire into the beast's face and it quickly relinquished control of Relm, struggling to put out the fires quickly spreading across its body.

Relm gasped for breath, breathing heavily. She looked up and quickly rolled forward as another tentacle lashed out at her. The girl turned to the sight of the monstrosity, suddenly frozen in place. An arrow hit the creature's head, followed by another. She regained her composure and quickly rushed forward, both of her knives held out. With swift strikes Relm cut across the Dead Hand's face, then again up its belly. She ducked aside as Zelda rushed in, jumping into the air, and cutting down through the monster's body, tearing it right in half.

The beast fell to the ground, and with one final moan, returned to the earth. The fires went back down again, and all the torches in the room vanished.

The four girls breathed slowly, sighing in relief. Sheila walked over and lit her torch again, before heading to the next corridor. She look into its depths, seeing another room at the far end. "What could possibly be down here...?" she asked no one in particular.

Relm shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the other girl. "I'm not sure..."

Romani looked at the ground again, her entire body shivering with cold. "Whatever it is, I hope its nothing like that... creature..."

"A Dead Hand," Zelda remarked. "Its an undead monster that uses its tentacle to trap its prey before it feasts... I have heard about them through books, but I never expected to see one."

Sheila turned to the others. "So... should we attempt to proceed...? Before that monster comes back?"

"Well," Relm began, "if we go back to Lon Lon Ranch, we're as good as dead anyway. If we stay here, we're as good as dead. If we go on, we've likely got similar odds. I don't see why we shouldn't."

Zelda brushed passed her sister, shaking her head. "I don't approve of your logic, but I agree—there's no reason we should stay. Let's keep moving."

Romani nodded, racing to the corridor. "I certainly won't stay here..."

"Very well, then," Sheila commented, following the others into the passage and uncertain peril.


	11. Ordona's Plains

_**Author's Note(s)**_: I forgot to add it in this morning, but its done! Good thing, too... I also forgot to add in the Saria scene! Yeah, I have a theme going on here, and it will be going on until about Chapter 40 or so. Even chapters feature the characters in Hyrule (well, technically, its anyone other than Link, as one will not take place in Hyrule but will still be an even chapter), while odd chapters start with a scene revolving around Saria followed by the events revolving around Link and Navi. Oh, and there's about four characters who switch between the separate scenarios. No, seriously.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 11: Ordona's Plains**_

The black mists swirled in the everlasting darkness. She wandered, aimlessly, feeling the evil power slowly consuming her. She didn't know how she got her, didn't know why she listened to his words... It was a cruel fate, a living death, not unlike those undead monstrosities that consume all in their path. Her body... dead... her spirit lingering, her soul slowly being swallowed away in the black chasm, the eternal void...

Saria simply kept wandering through the darkness, fearing the call of the menacing voice echoing through her mind. There was no light of any sort within this world... there were know signs of any life in this abyss... the only thing here was death...

She felt to the ground, if there was such a thing, and cried, empty tears pouring out from her very soul. "L-link... I... I'm sorry... I deserve this fate... If only... I had heeded the warnings... maybe... just maybe... we could be together now..."

She shook her head in dismay. "P-please... if you can possibly hear me... just destroy it... destroy him... and me..."

The girl collapsed down, all the strength she had mustered rapidly fading away, and cried, mourning over the loss of her soul, and of the ever-spreading darkness that she herself had caused.

_**XXXXX**__**  
**_

Epona raced across the plains at full speed. Link gripped on her reins tightly, a stern look on his face. It is quite clear that someone had stolen the Scepter of Darkness. That mysterious Shadow... Link didn't even consider that possibility because Epona was only gone a few minutes. Someone had to have done it while they were fighting.

This only proved to him that Dane Ordon was indeed corrupt. He was trying to expand his influence in order to conquer foreign lands, likely starting with the Kingdom of Masa to the north. Link knew he still needed more evidence, but he also knew that he had to get back the Scepter of Darkness. Is is possible that someone had been following them? Or was Shadow in league with King Ordon?

"Yes... that must be it," Link proclaimed. "Shadow was sent as a distraction so that Dane could retrieve the Scepter of Darkness..."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "How did you come to that conclusion...? But... I suppose... it does fit quite well... What does he want with it, though?"

The young hero shook his head. "I do not know, but I'm going to find out." He snapped at the reins again, calling out loud. "Hiya! Ride on, girl!"

Epona picked up the pace, galloping swiftly toward the Ordonian Capital. In the distance the details of the castle walls became clearer. A grand port town had been built along the coastline surrounding the mighty fortress that made up the Ordon Castle.

It was easy enough slipping into the town. No one suspected a pair of travelers riding on horse back as a threat. Link didn't intend to be, either. Not to them, anyway. He rode on casually, glancing off to the east where the castle was on occasion, seeing it heavily guarded. There would be no easy way in.

At last he pulled up in front of an inn and walked inside, paying for a room and for boarding his horse. Link came back outside and took Epona over to the coral, placing her inside one of the stalls. After this, Link and Navi casually walked around town, keeping an eye on the castle whenever possible.

They left the town square and turned down a side street. Link noticed an alley and motioned for it. Navi followed his gesture and walked up next to it, before quickly disappearing into the depths. Link followed behind, making sure that no one was following. He turned to her again. "There's got to be a way to get inside that castle..." Link whispered. "Maybe there's a path underground, a sewer perhaps..."

Navi nodded. "Yes... even Hyrule Market's sewers lead to the castle dungeon... There's going to be blockades, but we'll make due. I'll keep an eye out."

"Two," the boy retorted.

She laughed. "Two, then."

As the two slowly made their way out, watching for civilians who may be passing by, they realized something. It was surprisingly quiet in what should be such a bustling town. Something was clearly amiss, but neither Link nor Navi could tell what that may be.

The young girl wandered off into the evening twilight, enjoying the scenery. A man came up to her. "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

Navi nodded her head. "Yes... I'm traveling with a friend and we wanted to see the sea. I decided to go ahead and take in the sights."

The man raised a finger to his chin, looking up. "Hmm... yes, I figured as much. You looked a little too curious for your own good... A word of advice from a friend: this town is not the place to be sight-seeing. If I got caught telling you this I'd be arrested on the spot."

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Y-yes... I see..."

He nodded his head, smiling. "Just a friendly warning... please don't get into any trouble."

As he walked away, Navi stood and shook her head, staring down at the ground. _'Trouble... heh... yeah, that's exactly what I want to do...'_ she thought to herself. Of course, in reality, she knew it was true. That was the idea, after all. It was just in her best interests not to get caught.

Not wishing to look suspicious, she wandered off aimlessly, examining random things here and there. She tried her best to avoid the town square, but slowly she did make her way around to the port, where she got a far-more reaching look at the sea. The sunlight off in the far west glowed majestically on the horizon. An eerie glow reflected across the waves hitting port, and over the large ships docked there.

Navi walked up along one of the long wooden platforms jutting out from the pier, a ship floating alongside it, tied tightly in a knot. As she walked, she felt a light breeze flowing passed her. She clothes her eyes and pulled the small clip out of her hair, allowing it to flow free in the wind. She held her arms out and took in a deep breath, enjoying the calm, relaxing scene.

A sudden gust of wind pushed up against her from behind. She spun around and saw him standing there. She gasped out. "You!"

Like a shadow, the sorcerer slipped into the darkness, running swiftly. Navi gave chase, running at her full speed back up to the pier and down the black alleyway where he had gone. She rushed through and looked around, seeing nothing. He was gone.

The girl shook her head. "No way... he had to have gone through here somewhere!"

Navi looked around thoroughly, moving crates and barrels out of the way. She turned back to the center of the alleyway, right at the bend where it curved off to the left. She walked down to the center and lifted a small tarp. Underneath was the round, steel covering of a sewage drain. She lifted it up and smelled the horrendous odor, placing the cap back down again. She nodded to herself. _'Yes, this is it... I've got to find Link!'_

The girl stood up and turned around, running back out of the alley the same way she came in. A loud neighing echoed across her ears and she heard voices talking. "This is the same horse," a man said.

"Yes..." a woman spoke, this time. "Whoever had the item that the king wanted is clearly here now... what fortunate timing."

"Should we tell him?" the man asked in reply.

"Not yet," the woman answered. "We must search for that boy, first..."

Navi gasped, immediately covering her mouth so as not to be heard.

The voices stopped.

She wasn't stupid. Navi knew that she had made a mistake, but she couldn't hold back her surprise. She immediately ran back down the alley, past the drainage pipe, around the bend. She looked around, but seeing the town square to her right again she raced on forward, hearing light footsteps behind her.

The girl did admit that they were good, but she had very keen ears. It would not be easy for them to avoid detection.

Navi glanced back quickly, not seeing anyone. She continued on ahead, down another street. She swiftly sidestepped to avoid running into a crate and kept her pace. At the next intersection she turned left, running passed a few more additional streets before reaching the pier again.

She turned around and looked intensely, eying all directions. Cautiously, she turned around and walked down to the west alongside the pier, right of where she first came in. Ahead, she saw a green-clad boy with a strange cap on his head.

"Link!" she called out, racing over to him.

He was standing in the shadows in the middle of a group of buildings, his head turned away from her. Navi ran up to him and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling him to face her. "Listen, Link, I've found-"

As she saw his face, he gasped, shaking his head. His hands were bound and his mouth gagged. She screamed as a sack was pulled down over her own head and she felt herself being carried off... wherever that may be, she did not know...


	12. Haunting of the Past

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Whew, FINALLY I'm done with this frustratingly annoying chapter. Mainly I think its because of how I feel other people will perceive the little plot twist here that worries me, but I can assure you that it's been in the works since well before the series of battles featuring this guy in Scepter of Darkness. Yeah, I know, tiny spoiler, but it doesn't matter much since its revealed who it is right at the beginning of this chapter, anyway.

Another thing I wanted to bring up is the last battle in Scepter of Darkness. Originally it was planned to be just Link fighting Saria, with the other four rendered immobile and no one else coming to join him. Later I decided to let Navi, Sheila, Zelda, and Relm join in the battle, and then I decided that it would be a little more interesting if there was a much larger battle going on in the background, so I brought the entire army into the fray. I just wanted to point that out.

The appearance of Baask at the end was originally supposed to take place in Chapter 14. However, I felt that it would be more interesting to add him to the end of this chapter than at the beginning of the next one. And believe me, I only just decided to include him a few minutes ago. I literally only JUST finished up this chapter before posting it. Of course, I'm posting it now because it is so late as is.

Anyway, that's about it. Let me know if there's any other little random comments about past things I've done that you'd like me to explain in more detail later. Obviously I won't explain details on future plot points until they have passed, so don't ask.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 12: Haunting of the Past**_

Sheila eyed every corner of the narrow chamber, wary of what may come out of hiding. Relm continued to press her way forward, her emotionless expression never leaving her face. Fear even filled her eyes, though... however, she remained strong for the rest of them.

Gradually, the cavern opened up further and further. Romani glanced around, examining the walls thoroughly. "What could possibly be down here?" she asked

Soon, a light came into view, approaching ever closer. The cavern grew to an enormous size, revealing a magnificent chamber. Lit torches were spread apart every six feet along the walls. Straight ahead, a large skeletal throne stood up tall against the far wall. Sheila, Relm, and Zelda all gasped at what they saw sitting upon it.

"N-no!" Zelda called out. "How can this be...? You're supposed to be dead!"

Relm held out her knives, entering into a fighting stance. "You monster! Is this what you have done? Are you the cause of all this?"

Sheila backed away, slowly. "I... I don't believe it... you... of all people... H-how... I broke free from you once, 'Uncle'! I won't let you destroy everything I live for now!"

Ingo laughed. "Hehehe... You poor souls... you do not know how much I have suffered... that wench, Saria... it is her fault that I lost my soul... now this body, cursed by the scepter, is the only thing I have left... With the spreading darkness, I have returned as a testimony to all those living in death!"

The former ranch hand stood up, raising his bony hands into the air. The rotting, stinking flesh only proved the obvious—he was quite clearly death itself walking. More undead monsters came to the call of their master, crawling out of the earth through the ground and the walls.

Romani turned around, seeing as a ReDead arose from the grave. Several stalchids also came, rushing through the corridors. "We've got company," she called out, shooting several arrows into the ReDead, killing the monster.

Ingo raised an eyebrow. "Ah, is that you, Malon...? No, of course, it cannot be... I can already feel her body decaying in death... then who is this girl?"

The redheaded girl spun around to face Ingo once more. "My name is Romani! I... honestly don't know how I got here, but my resemblance to Malon is only coincidental. Who are you, anyway, freak? You remind me of those two Gorman Brothers... always trying to ruin things for me and my sister!"

Ingo laughed out. "Haha! I know not these Gorman Brothers, but I do know what a foolish little girl you are. It must be more than a coincidence, girl... you must have some blood relation to Malon, there is no other way! For that, I shall destroy you, distant relative of Malon!"

"I'm telling you," Romani proclaimed, "I have no relation to—"

Sheila placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking her head. "Trust me, he won't listen to you. Even in death, Ingo is as stubborn as ever."

Relm shook her head, sighing as she pulled out her twin knives and readied herself for combat. Skeletons, zombies, and mummies... stalfos, redeads, and gibdos... it just figured that he would pull all the stops.

Sheila held out the long, wooden staff in her two hands, waiting for the right moment. A stalchid quickly approached and she swatted at it, spinning around as she swung the long stick in her hand around a wide arc. The creature collapsed to the ground, splintered, but the white-haired girl continued to stand tall amidst impeccable odds.

With help from Romani's cover fire, Sheila managed to fight back the advance of the monsters from behind, showing how formidable she was with that piece of wood.

Zelda stuck to the right side of the room, fending off the deathly creatures that crawled out from the wall, all the while keeping an eye on Ingo sitting on his skeletal throne. Her fencing practice with Commander Gersh of the Hyrulean Army had definitely paid off. She swung her sword swiftly, tearing into the shield of the stalfos standing before her. She followed with a strike onto the skeleton's head, destroying it.

Swiftly, the princess took a moment to glance onward to the enemy before them. "So, Ingo, it was you all along," Zelda called out.

Ingo cackled wildly. "Doesn't matter, doesn't matter... you shall all join me soon! We shall rule by my master's side... his legion of undead, fully loyal to their king..."

Relm shoved the knives down into the gibdo she had just knocked down, the mummy moaning out before breathing its last. Quickly she jumped up and turned to face the former rancher. "Ingo, you fiend... You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have..." he laughed, maniacally.

Romani swiftly kicked away a stalfos that had lunged at her, allowing Zelda to finish it off with a sword strike. The princess followed up with a few lashes from the whip she held in her other at, cutting away the rotting flesh of a ReDead. Several small steel stars launched from the opposing end of the chamber and the beast moaned out, collapsing upon the ground.

Sheila swiftly grabbed a small patch of dust off of the ground, mixing it with other minerals she had already picked up. The girl walked to the edge of the chamber, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around. Relm quickly darted behind her, slashing with twin blades at the skeletal beings that crawled out through the passageway. The white-haired girl simply focused, eying the wall. Finally, she scraped some off and mixed it together with the rest of the minerals in her hand already.

Relm slashed away with her twin knives, tearing apart a stalfos trying to tear through the four living creatures fighting for their lives in that chamber. Romani followed with a few arrows, but a stalchid lashed out at her from behind, forcing her to deflect the strike with her bow. She followed by kicking out the creature's legs and then lashing out across the beast with her bow, splintering the monster into pieces.

Zelda quickly finished beheading the stalfos that had confronted her and then turned back to the entrance to the chamber, shaking her head. "No way... they just keep on coming! There's no end to this..."

As Relm and Romani fought back the undead monsters coming out through the entrance, Sheila casually walked towards them, a torch in her left hand with the mineral mixture in the other. She approached slowly, carefully watching the fight drag on. A stalfos rushed through the center and smash into the two girls, knocking them down to the ground. Sheila immediately took action.

The girl brought the flame out in front of her, raising up the minerals in her other hand. She then blew the dust through the flame, sparks shooting out towards the deathly monsters. Relm and Romani saw the spectacle and quickly rolled aside as rows of flames erupting, burning away all the undead monsters in the corridor and blocking the entrance temporarily.

Relm raised an eyebrow. "What in the world...?"

Ingo shot up to his feet, stepping forward. "Hmph... Foolish mortals... You cannot hope to stop me and my power."

Sheila snickered. "Heh... its four against one, 'uncle.' I'd suggest you give up and accept your fate."

"You shall continue to defy me?"

Relm narrowed her eyes. "Why shouldn't we?"

"You've continually aided our foes, you cast out Malon and fought within the darkness, and now you've destroyed Lon Lon Ranch and continually threaten to spread your evil across all of Hyrule, perhaps even beyond. I will not stand by as you cause more destruction, Ingo!" Zelda proclaimed, boldly.

Ingo laughed maniacally, tearing a piece of the bone throne apart and holding it tightly in his two hands, marching forward toward the group of girls standing before him. "Your lives will now end. Join me in eternal death!"

The living corpse stepped forward, swinging his large blunt weapon around the chamber. Relm jumped back to avoid the attack, while Romani quickly ducked down. Zelda jumped in and slashed out at Ingo, but the walking dead man blocked it with his large bone weapon.

He pushed back against the blade and knocked Zelda to the ground. Several arrows launched through the air, with a couple of them imbedding themselves into Ingo's skin. He roared out in pain, but simply tore them out and tossed them away. Relm and Sheila rushed in, but the former man batted them away like flies, the two slamming hard into a wall.

Zelda wasn't about ready to give up, and neither was Sheila or Relm. Princess Zelda rolled along the ground while Ingo tried to smash her with his weapon. After a few moments of failing miserably to catch her, her felt an arrow whiz by his ear and turned to see Romani on the other side of the room.

"Ah, you again... you're being a thorn in my side just like your mother..."

Romani raised an eyebrow. "My mother...? Malon again, huh? I told you, I have no relation to Malon! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Ingo laughed, marching towards her. "It doesn't matter. You're all the same. Foolish." He held out his hand. "Come, daughter of Malon, join me in DEATH!"

Upon saying this, he raced forward, quicker than anyone in that room thought possible, and grabbed Romani around her neck, slamming her hard into the wall. She gasped and wheezed, unable to breath. She struggled to break her arms free from his grip, but he was simply too strong.

"Die, now! Fall into darkness!"

"NO!" Sheila cried out, running forward.

Relm dashed to the front, jumping up and stabbing one of her knives into Ingo's back. He cried out in pain, dropping Romani and swinging around, trying to get the girl off of him. Relm held on tightly, trying to steady herself for a perfect aim to the heart with her other dagger, but Ingo then grabbed her off of him and threw her into Zelda, whom had just come up from behind with a sword in hand.

Sheila stepped to the side of the two girls as they tumbled to the ground, running up to Ingo. He swung his arm around to bat her away, but she rolled to the side, picking up an arrow that he had removed before and stabbing him in the leg with it.

Ingo roared out, collapsing to the ground. Zelda quickly made her move and rushed in, slashing down and cutting off the rotting limb that was formerly his right arm. The dead man continued to cry out in agony and Relm came in and slashed across, then down his chest.

Badly wounded, he could do nothing but kneel there as Sheila removed Relm's knife from his back, walked over a few inches, and then, from behind, stab him in the heart.

"UWAAHHHHHH!" the old man cried out.

He fell forward, collapsing down into the ground. The three girls surrounded him, staring down at the pitiful creature that was once a living, breathing human being named Ingo. "No... im...possible... The... the dead... cannot possibly... die..."

Sheila sighed. "Its over, 'Uncle.' Rest in piece."

Ingo shook his head. "No... without my soul... I shall... never..."

The man spoke no more. His body crumbled down into dust and disappeared.

The three girls then turned back to Romani, lying on the ground next to the wall. Sheila quickly ran over to her, pulling the girl up into her arms. "Romani, please no..."

After a few seconds, the girl took in a deep gasp of air. She breathed heavy for a few moments, then opened her eyes.

"I... what..."

Relm sighed in relief. "She's alive..."

"You passed out..." Zelda answered. "Ingo is gone now... at least for now... but if he came back once, he'll come back again."

Romani sat up, looking around. "So, now what do we do... as far as I can tell, we're trapped down here."

Relm turned around, checking the walls on all corners. With Ingo gone, all the flames in the cavern had been quenched, but there was still a light emanating from the chamber. "Odd..."

The others stood up, curious. "What's wrong?" Sheila asked.

Relm walked into the center of the room. "Where is that light coming from...?"

Sheila laughed. "Don't you remember? There were-"

She turned in all directions. Several torches lined the walls, but they were all filled with cobwebs, insects crawling over them, as if they hadn't been used in years.

"No way!" Zelda remarked.

All four girls raced to the center of the room, turning up towards the ceiling. Suddenly, there was nothing beneath them. Darkness enveloped the four and they rose up into the air, through the earth, and up into the twilight sky, landing softly at the center of the horse coral in Lon Lon Ranch. The air was still, the sky was filled with stars, and the undead were nowhere to be found.

Footsteps then echoed in the wind. All four girls armed themselves, waiting for a surprise strike. A figured appeared at the entrance to the ranch walking towards them. As the man approached, Relm, Sheila, and Zelda suddenly gasped out, running towards him. Romani followed behind.

"C-captain!" Zelda called out, "what are you doing here?"

The heavily armored middle-toned man brushed back his shoulder-length reddish-blonde hair, before nodding to them. "I have been sent by Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, to calm the spirits in this place, and to bring you three to see her at the Tomb of Arbiter beyond the Gerudo Desert."

Relm crossed her arms. "Captain Baask... aren't you riding for Masa tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes, indeed so... but this matter must be handled with the highest priority. We must bring this place back to life, and then, seek out Nabooru in the desert. The seal has been broken."


	13. Locked Away

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Yeah, I know the plan was Saturday, but since I'm going to be busy most of the day I figured I would finish the chapter and upload it tonight. This one wasn't really all that difficult... the last one was way worse, and the next one shouldn't be too bad either. Its mainly certain plot points that get to me.

**Random Trivia**: Yes, a new recurring block of text. I've been trying to slowly explain various plot points from prior chapters as I progress. Why? Simply because its fun. I enjoy talking about it.

Today's subject: Ingo. I already went over this at the deviantART entry for the previous chapter, so I'm going to explain it here now. Ingo is an interesting case... I always thought of Ingo being a "proper" villain, as his antics were quite nasty in OoT and he acted all evil and crap. The main issue, though, is that after all is said and done, he does a complete and total 360. I hate that. This is me saying "No, no, Ingo's STILL evil!" Or something like that.

Yeah, I know Malon didn't consider Ingo to be a "bad" man. But I did. He's totally bad. So bad that he takes over the ranch from Malon using a mystical power that some random creepy lady (whom we all already know the true identity of) granted him simply because he wanted power. Then he goes and does the same thing he did to Malon in the future timeline on the girl he "raised": Sheila. When all is said and done, his evilness transforms him into a monster, at which point he is killed and his soul taken away... only for his body to be brought back by his unknown master (oh come on, we already know who it is...) as the leader of the undead army.

Yeah, that Ingo's one BAD guy, y'know?

And that, as they say, is that.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 13: Locked Away**_

_The view of the grassy plains to the south was as breathtaking as the villagers had said. A heavy breeze came down from higher up in the mountains and I felt it blowing past me, lifting my hair up, flowing gently in the breeze._

_The surprise of how quickly it had grown paled in comparison to the magnificent, expansive sight of the vast, wide world. The forest seemed so small now, so far away... The towns and villages dotting the landscape, all of which I had already visited, appeared so miniscule across such a great distance._

_I closed my eyes, a warm feeling entering into my soul. I finally started to feel alive and free... it wasn't enough, though, and I knew it... I still had yet to find him... but at this point, I knew I would succeed. I had to. I had already found that I simply could not bare to live without him._

_I opened my eyes again, a tear dripping down. "Link... I know you're out there, somewhere... Please... wait for me..."_

Drips of water splashed onto the ground, one after another, repeating in an endless cycle. Drip, drip, drip... It echoed across the dull, dark, damp dungeon that Link and Navi now found themselves trapped within.

Link's mind flashed to Saria. Assuming her spirit still lingered, somewhere... no... feeling her presence, knowing that she was still alive... somehow... he knew just how she felt... trapped in a cold, dark abyss with no hope of escape... Yet he knew, surely, that there was always a hope, always a way. He could feel it in his heart, and he knew his objective—he had to escape, had to find a way to save the girl... the woman... that he loved...

"Well, this is quite lovely," Navi remarked, sarcastically, the only thing visible from the upper bunk being the gloved hand that she held out.

Link sighed. "At least they didn't separate us... that makes things a little easier..."

She laughed. "Yeah, to execute us. They knew we were coming, y'know? They know why we were here. So much for stealth... we wasted all that time trying to sneak in and it all backfired."

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, it could always be worse! They could've beheaded us on the spot!"

Navi sighed, rubbing her head. "I sure thought I was gone... ouch... that woman has a hard hit... that really hurt..."

A rattling at the barred doorway signaled to them that someone had arrived. A man stood outside, surrounded by guards all around. He looked quite young... likely only in his mid-20's, but based on his stature and the crown upon his head, this was quite clearly King Dane Ordon.

The king snickered, nodding his head. "Ah, these two fit the description we were given... My lord will be pleased."

Link stood up, turning to the door. "What do you want with us? We're simple traveler-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in a place or time where I can tell you that. You shall be kept here until we begin our invasion. Once all is said and done and the kingdom has been conquered, my master will take you two and finish you off himself. No questions asked. I know not who your are or what your business is, and it doesn't matter. All I know is that he wants you."

The girl sat up in her bed, allowing her legs to dangle over the edge. "So what you're saying is... you, the King of this magnificent kingdom is taking orders from another?"

He laughed. "Once again, I'm not at league to discuss this little matter. All you will know is that our invasion will go unhindered by the kingdoms of Masa and Hyrule. End of story. Feel free to dispute whatever else you may, it matters not to me. I do have orders that if you can somehow manage to escape on your own, my soldiers have the right to kill you both. Keep that in mind."

After his little speech, Dane Ordon left, his knights following behind. The only soldiers left within the dungeon consisted solely of the prison guard.

"So that was King Dane..." Link remarked.

Navi jumped down, shaking her head. "Sounds like a creep to me. I wish I could beat the crap out of that guy."

"Perhaps you can," a shady voice called out.

Link and Navi both gasped, seeing a shadow stretch across the ground. The guard at the end of the room had been knocked out cold and the person before them stood up, barely above half Link's height, a key in his hand. The person was wrapped tightly in a deep green, almost black cloak, his face invisible, but the voice was clearly male.

The two behind the bars stared at him, surprised. "Hang on, I know that voice..." Navi remarked.

Link nodded. "Yes, so do I... I just... can't quite picture it..."

"You should," the boy remarked, removing his hood. "After all, who hates you more than I do, Link?"

The green-clad hero slapped his hand across his forehead. "YOU? How the hell did you get in here and why are you here? Have you been following me?"

The boy quickly shoved the key in and opened the door. "Are you going to accept my gratitude or are you going to sit there mocking me?" he hissed.

Navi sighed. "The Kokiri never learn, do they? What will the Great Deku Tree think when he sees that you're missing, Mido?"

"I don't give a damn," Mido proclaimed. "I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only. I learned a little bit about what happened..."

Link and Navi stepped out, but not before Link questioned Mido's words. "And...?"

He laughed, then suddenly straightened his face once more. "I'm going to be the one to save Saria!"

Link slapped his hand across his forehead again. "Saria...? Is that what this is about? I can assure you that I had nothing to do with-"

"No! Don't you dare speak like that, fiend! Do you not know all the days I had visited that girl, in that place... All the nights spanning all those years where she wept in the same place that once brought her joy... Instead, she sorrowed over her loss of you. She left to find you, and she found herself in a treacherous world... A naïve little girl lost in such a world... THAT is what caused her descent into madness... Your return only made things worse... I've come to correct the trouble that YOU have caused, Link!"

"Mido, Saria's actions were her own! Those decisions were not caused by Link, but by her own selfishness!" Navi snapped back. "Saria knew the danger, but she ignored it... You cannot possibly blame Link for something that he had nothing to do with!"

Mido laughed. "You and I clashed on everything, Navi... how can you expect me to listen to you now? It matters not how much the Deku Tree favored you over the other Kokiri. I'm still the boss, got it?"

As the argument continued, Link raised an eyebrow, thinking everything through his head. Something didn't seem right here.

Navi laughed. "Boss? Hah! A self-appointed little brat who thought he could simply go in and tell everyone else what to do? You've always made me sick.")

"Listen, you-"

"Enough!" Link interrupted. "Can we please just get out of here? You're going to alert the whole castle to our presence!"

The mass movement of heavy, clanking metal seemed to indicate that the assessment was quite accurate. Navi shook her head. "Too late..."

Mido sighed. "Come on, this way," he called back, pointing to a small grated opening near the ceiling. He pulling out a long bowstaff and pushed it open.

"Ladies first," he proclaimed, blocking Link from passage.

Navi shook her head and raced over, jumping up and gripping her hand on the small ledge. She climbed in, easily squeezing through. Link came in behind, staring at the opening and shaking his head. "You've got to be kidding me... You I can see getting in there, Navi definitely, but me...?"

Mido glared at him. "Just go! You'll be fine."

He narrowed his eyes. "Very well," before climbing in. Surprisingly, the opening seemed a lot more spacious than it appeared. He was easily able to crawl through, following Navi closely. Mido came in behind just as the soldiers arrived at the scene.

"They're already gone," one of them remarked.

"They couldn't have gotten far. You three, check the sewers. You two, go back that way and we'll go this way. Hurry! We can't let them escape."

After a few twists and turns, Navi managed to find another panel and pushed it open, Link and Mido directly behind. They came out in what appeared to be courtyard near the center of the castle. The three hid behind a hedge, talking this over.

"As much as I'd like to get out of here," Link remarked, "our objective was to find some lead on what Ordon is planning. The king did hint at an invasion, but there's not much else we know. He's working for someone... but we don't know who, and that worries me."

Mido turned and glanced across the maze of passages, nodding his head. "Well, then... how about we go and pay the dear king a visit, hmm? It's not like he doesn't know we're here already, anyway."

Navi sighed. "As much as I don't like the idea, you make a good point... we really don't have much of a choice. We have to confront him, but before then we need to know the best route of escape."

"Agreed," Link remarked. "We can't just waltz up to the king demanding information without first knowing the best means of escape. We may be able to get him to talk, but its useless if we get ourselves killed in the process. We just need to distract him and his guards long enough to get some information before we bolt."

The kokiri boy laughed. "Hah... its always the quick and easy way with you, isn't it? Very well, don't mind me... I'd rather bust his head wide open, but we'll do it your way."

Navi shook her head. "Mido, you know we can't do that... First of all, it wouldn't be right, but second of all, how can be possibly even hope to beat him with our numbers? His soldiers will surround us and slaughter us in seconds."

Mido flipped his cloak around and began walking away. "Sorry I even asked..."

Navi and Link just shrugged their shoulders and followed behind, keeping an eye out for guards and potential means of escape. Meanwhile, a shadow slipped by, following their every movement, curious as to what these children could possibly hope to accomplish.


	14. Spiritual Life

**Author's Note(s)**: Meh, I know its late, but at least its done. I've just got a ton of crap building up around me right now.

**_Random Trivia_**: Actually, I changed a lot of stuff for this chapter. Several plot twists involved, too, as well as the introduction of a new villainess-Katrine Domera. Originally she was planned to be in her mid-twenties, but I decided to go for a little bit of a younger villain, so I largely rewrote her backstory (which, to be honest, wasn't much), and officially introduced her, although I did plan on introducing her originally in Scepter of Darkness. The only real reason I did not is because I forgot to bring it up, and I was trying to crunch down chapter length. As such, she gets a proper introduction here. Of course, if I DID introduce her before, I wouldn't have been able to rewrite her storyline into what I feel is much better than the original plan.

For some reason, while writing this chapter I got a similar vibe to that of Sophia from Suikoden Tierkreis. I wonder why...

On another note, this chapter was originally supposed to go from Lon Lon Ranch to Hyrule Castle, as Relm and Zelda were unable to report on the last mission before hand. In the long run I thing going straight to the desert fits better. The events in the desert were originally supposed to span the length of Chapter 16. Instead they're going to span half of 14 (well, most of it, actually) and half of 16.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 14: Spiritual Life**_

Baask stood at the center of the ranch and spun his spear in a wide arc with his two hands, magical power flowing out from his body into the sky. At last, he stopped the spear just as the point faced down, slamming it hard into the ground.

The darkness of the sky gave way, pouring down, the spirits spreading out across the fields, and across the small ranch. The people lying there, and the animals... the souls of those fallen returned, having been sucked away by the dark forces.

Sheila hovered over Malon's body as the color suddenly returned to her face, her flesh reforming back to the way it originally was. The woman opened her eyes, gasping for air. Sheila wrapped her arms around her tightly, crying. "I... I thought you were gone!"

Malon sat up, swiftly, coughing hard, before finally regaining her senses. "Wh-what... happened...? I feel... I feel like I just woke up from death..."

Sheila shook her head, still crying. "N-not quite... but close enough..."

The red-haired woman stood up, brushing off her clothing and looked across the field. "Wait... now I remember... the undead monsters, they were everywhere... I couldn't stop them... They were just to numerous... Most everyone else had already fallen... I couldn't... I couldn't save them... I was cornered, surrounded on all sides, and finally overrun... I blacked out, and that was it..."

Baask walked over to her, nodding. "Your spirit was forcefully removed from your body by one already dead... Due to the unnatural causes, I was able to restore your soul before it passed on into the netherworld."

Malon gasped. "M-my... soul...? But how could you, captain? I didn't know you had such power..."

Baask nodded. "Nabooru, the spirit sage, sensed something within me... I've been training under her for the past week. She had already known about the spiritual power that had risen here and sent me as a test of my strength."

Relm sighed. "Hmph... So, that's it, then...? Why do you think she picked you, of all people? A lowly captain of a foreign nation? Admittedly, Masa is allied with Hyrule, but you didn't exactly come here on the best of terms..."

The captain sighed. "I know... Saria came to us, warning us of a great danger brewing in Hyrule... but under the guise of a hooded sorceress... I still do not understand why she coerced us into invading Hyrule just to kill her, though... it doesn't make any sense. I even remember meeting that girl five years ago... she looked much younger then, just a mere child... but I know that was her. That was Saria, and she certainly didn't seem like the type to commit such a heinous act."

He paused a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Four and a half years later, she warned us of a threat to come... I did not realize at the time that the girl I was sent to kill was the same one whom I had met all those years back, when I was still a mere soldier in the army. Even after I saw her I did not recognize her... It wasn't until later that I started to pick up the pieces."

"And Nabooru...?" Zelda asked. "It isn't like her to take an interest in just anyone... I've met that woman before, and she's a crafty one... A sage she may be, she's still a thieving Gerudo. The fact that she decided to take you under her wing is quite... intriguing."

An enormous yawn suddenly roared out. The large, bulking goron looked around and then curled up, rolling towards the group at the center of the field. He stood up tall in front of them, looking down at the six who stood there. "Ah, little Sheila, and young Romani... I see you are well. I quite enjoyed my nap, but... what happened to all those deathly creatures I remember...?"

Romani covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Heh... they're gone... And... you weren't napping..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't I?"

Malon shook her head. "No... one by one our souls were stolen away and each of us joined in the dead legions ourselves... Captain Baask here came to show off his newfound power by restoring our souls back into our bodies."

Baask shook his head. "H-hey... I was sent here by Nabooru... and if I came any later you could've lost your lives permanently... I had to act."

"No need to apologize," the ranch owner remarked. "I'm not criticizing you... I'm just teasing you." She winked, then laughed.

Link laughed out, as well. "Haha! Yes, indeed... a chuckle is always good in such dark times..."

Sheila smiled, running up and hugging Link. "Link-Goro, I'm so glad you're alive and well!"

"Ah, little miss, no one can keep a good goron down, can they? I have to do all I can for my brothers, and for my elder father."

"Um, excuse me," Romani interrupted, "but I do believe we must be going... Plus, after what happened, I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here."

Zelda nodded. "Agreed. Ingo came back from death once. With these evil powers rising there is no stopping them from bringing him back again, with even more power than ever. We have to be ready, and... I hate to say it... Lon Lon Ranch simply looks irreparable, Malon. You've tried twice already."

"She speaks the truth," Baask added. "This place isn't safe. You should all pack up your things, get all these animals on the move, and head east."

Malon sighed. "Its going to be hard leaving this place, but you're right... I've had trouble with wolves trying to break into my ranch, anyway, and stalchid attacks have never ceased... this is the worse its ever been, though. I have met with Chief Karnak of Ordon Village in the past and he has offered some land to build a new ranch. I think I will seek out his aid now."

Link turned to Malon and nodded his head. "I have pledged to help you restore your ranch, and I will do so, even if it does not stay here. The goron brotherhood shall aid you in transferring supplies to Ordon Village."

"I'm sorry, Malon," Relm remarked, "but we really have to go. We have important business in the west. Please hurry, and don't get yourself into trouble again."

Malon laughed. "I won't."

Relm whistled out and Freya came running back to her. Sheila ran forward and called out at high pitch, but not ear-shattering... instead, she sang in a beautiful melody. Neime ran up to greet her, and she mounted swiftly, Romani climbing up in back.

Baask, too, mounted his horse, and the five riders on three horses waved goodbye to Malon and the others and immediately raced off. Malon lowered her head, sighing again. Link walked up behind her and patted her hard on the back. "We will manage."

Malon nodded. "I know..."

She turned up again, watching as the three horses vanished through the front entrance. "That girl... she seems so... sad... I can sense a deep hurting, but also deep malice... I don't know why... she acts so strong on the outside, always working "by-the-book," avoiding all sense of emotion... but I know that she has a heart, deep down inside... She just needs to wake up a little... Otherwise, she's just going to fall into the same hole as the one she hates so much..."

Link shook his head. "You feel all that? You really are all that sensitive, aren't you?"

She breathed in heavily and let it all out. "I've... felt similar pain... I once felt love... Or perhaps it was a simple crush... I don't know... but his love was cast upon another, one whom he felt that he could never, ever be with... if he couldn't have her, he simply would have no one. I don't want him to hurt again. If there's any way that he can find Saria... I pray with all my heart that he will. I know that she will repent of her wrongdoing, and I know that he will forgive her."

Malon began to shed a tear, looking back up again, one last thought on her mind. _'But will that girl, I wonder...?'_

_**XXXXX**  
_

It took several hours for the three horses to reach the Gerudo Desert. By this time, noon was fast approaching and the heat was deadly. Relm and Zelda had to strip some of the outer garments that they hadn't had the opportunity to remove since leaving Cera Village on Snowpeak Mountain. The searing heat beat down on the five weary travelers, but they trudged onward through the blazing desert, northward towards the Tomb of Arbiter.

"How much farther is it...?" Romani called out through the hissing winds upon the empty wasteland.

Sheila stared off into the distance, eying the rocky valley off in the distance where the tomb had been built upon. "Not much," she remarked. "We're almost there..."

Baask nodded, riding alongside Sheila and Romani to their right. "Yes, we made quite unfortunate timing," the captain proclaimed. "This time of day is when the desert is at its worst... be thankful it isn't the middle of summer. Not even the Gerudo can withstand the scorching heat then... they all remain indoors during the middle of the day, only coming out near the late hours."

Romani gasped. "Y-you're kidding, right? Its WORSE?"

Baask laughed. "Hah! You're not from around here, are you? Everyone knows about the treacherous power the Gerudo Desert holds... You must be from some far-off land, such as Ramon or Labrynna on the southern continent."

"Continent...?" she asked, curiosity filling her gaze.

The captain slapped his hand across his face. "Alright, I give... where exactly ARE you from? Aslark? That dark land is far, far from this place, on the eastern side of this continent... Access to that land is forbidden by all. It is said that the remnants of a dark tribe worshiping an evil god still live there, continuously seeking to unleash his might power upon the world."

Relm shook her head, sighing. "Fairytales..."

"Legends," Baask remarked. "Do not forsake the legends so easily... The goddesses have long blessed these lands, and their amazing power is prevalent throughout all the world. The dark tribe, however, seeks to mock their mighty power..."

"Peh... more fairytales..." Relm retorted. "I don't want to hear anything from you about gods... There's us, and there's the Triforce. I won't deny its power, but why would our loving Godesses leave such a power upon this world for anyone to take and do as they please? That's just asking for trouble, and we got it... Ganondorf."

Captain Baask raised an eyebrow, but did not say a word. He knew that nothing he said would break her state of mind, nor would it help to ease the tension they had now fallen into.

Zelda leaned forward, whispering into her sister's ear. "Relm, what are you saying? You can't just-"

"You will shut up now or I will push you off and ride on without you."

All was silent for the remainder of the ride. Romani guessed that Relm was just stressed from the heat and was more easily irritated. Everyone else had a different opinion, but none expressed it.

After several more hours of sweat, the three horses rode under the mighty arc that led up to the Tomb of Arbiter. Just beyond, a lone Gerudo warrior stood, her back facing them, staring up at the might structure in front of her.

"Hmph... just as I remember it," she remarked.

Romani raised an eyebrow. "Is that...?"

Baask turned to her and quickly put a finger to his mouth. The woman hadn't quite noticed them yet... she seemed too distracted, her gaze dead set on the structure.

The captain carefully dismounted his horse, quiet as he could while the Gerudo walked forward. He moved slowly, walking forward, spear in hand. After taking a few steps, he stopped.

"Hello, Baask. You have guests, I see."

"What?" Romani called out. "She must have eyes in the back of her head!"

"Foolish girl," the woman proclaimed, turning around. "Do not think that we are so gullible... we Gerudo have very keen senses. And I can see that you are not of this world... you hail from another, do you not?"

Romani gasped. "Wh-what...? How did you...?"

Baask raised an eyebrow. "Another world...? What are you talking about, Katrine?"

Katrine laughed. "I'm talking about the rift between the worlds, molded together by the release of the scepter's power... Saria, the forest sage, worked perfectly as the bait to release the demon's power so that my king may rule all."

Freya began getting a little uneasy. Relm jumped down, Zelda right behind her. "Your king... Ganondorf?"

"Who are you?" Zelda called out.

"Ah, you have arrived..." another voice called out, "...just in time to help me finish of this woman before she can undo all we have achieved!"

"Nabooru!" Sheila called out, quickly dismounting her horse and running up by the others.

Nabooru stepped forth from the tomb, twin scimitars in her two hands. A red veil hung down in front of her face, her long, ankle-length pure red hair blowing in the wind. She wore the usual Gerudo garb—white, baggy pants and a light, short-sleeved shirt.

Katrine laughed. "Ah... Nabooru... so good of you to arrive... And now there's six... perfect... I'll just slay you all right now."

"Katrine, why are you doing this?" Nabooru called out. "We cannot allow Ganondorf to be released! You're damning this entire world!"

Katrine laughed out, pulling the clip out of her hair, allowing it to flow out freely behind her. She then removed a long, thin katana, wielding it with both hands. "That's exactly why I have come, Nabooru... Ganondorf gave me life... he brought me into this world... I shall do everything in my power to bring my king back to his kingdom..."

Zelda shook her head. "Okay, just what the heck is going on here?"

The young gerudo turned around, nodding. "Ah yes, we haven't formally been introduced, have we, Princess Zelda?" she bowed graciously, surprising the princess.

For a Gerudo, she had surprisingly light skin. She still had a nice tan, but compared to Nabooru and Ganondorf, she had a much paler complexion, similar to that of Captain Baask. Her hair still held the same attributes of typical Gerudo—fire red. She wore much lighter, loose clothing. What was most surprising, though, was her age. She appeared to be a mere teenager.

"I am Katrine Domera. Pleased to meet your aquaintance."

"You don't look any older than me..." Zelda called out.

Katrina laughed again. "Yes, it surprises even me. Unlike my fellow Gerudo, though, I cannot sit by and wait. I have been touched by my king's mighty power, and now, there is no turning back..."

As she spoke, the girl twisted her arms around in a clockwise motion, the blade still in her hand. She spoke in a strange, unknown language, as the black magic swelled up from her fingertips. Two pentagrams formed on the backs of her hands, both glowing light blue.

"This doesn't look good..." Relm remarked.

Baask turned around. "Back away, all of you!" he called out.

Sheila grabbed Neime's reigns and pulled her away from the witch before them. Zelda slowly backed up while Relm handled Freya.

"I'm ready for anything you've got!" Nabooru called out. "I will not be bested by a child!"

Katrine sneered, pulling her arms back down again. "I... am not... a child!" she called out, before throwing both arms into the air.

A bolt of lightning instantly struck the ground where she stood. The three horses jumped up onto their hind legs, startled. Neime cast Romani to the ground before running off, Sheila calling out after her, to no avail.

A dark, gooey substance rose up from the ground around Katrine, a series of leavers molding up from it, spinning around. Several miniblins also crawled up out of it, racing over to the humans surrounding them, pitchforks in hand.

Relm simply sighed. "Oh, please... is that all?" she called out, before rushing forward with twin blades in hand, spinning around, slaughtering a dozen miniblins in one move.

A few larger shadows then formed. On three sides of her, six bokoblins materialized, roaring out, racing into the fray.

After finishing off a couple leavers, Nabooru swiftly slashed across with her scimitars, cutting two bokoblins in half. The others turned to one other before three of them ran off in the opposite direction. The final one stood still, a dazed expression on its face. It took only seconds for it to lose all feeling and fade back away.

Romani slashed away at the leavers spinning around her with a small hunting knife she had brought with her, before launching a series of arrows at a scimitar-wielding bokoblin threatening to stab Sheila in the back while she took care of a group of leavers and miniblins.

Captain Baask found himself busy trying to skewer tiny little leaves underneath his feet, all the while stumbling through the sand in his heavy armor. After a bit of work he finally managed to finish them off, only for a bokobling to jump on him from behind, stabbing him in the shoulder with a knife. The knight cast down the goblin-like creature and pierced the beast in its heart, after which point he gripped his shoulder tightly in pain.

"Captain!" Zelda called out.

She turned and ran towards him, a group of bokoblins quickly jumped in her way. She lashed out with a whip, cutting across the bunch. She then followed by stabbing the sword in her left hand into the chest of the middle bokoblin, killing him.

As he faded away again, the other two backed down a little bit. Two arrows struck the one on the right and Sheila came in and smacked down the other one with her staff, allowing Zelda safe passage through. She ran up to Baask and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering a brief spell.

"That should patch up the wound, though its still going to sting for a while..."

Baask nodded. "Ah, thank you... You're quite skilled in the healing arts, you know."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind that, let's just finish this."

"Indeed."

Slowly, but surely, Nabooru made her way closer to Katrine. From the other side, Relm found herself faced with a horde of enemies, as well, but she noticed Nabooru's advance. Determined to prove herself, Relm pressed on more swiftly, cutting down enemies even right as they appeared.

A series of bokoblins returned again, but this time Relm didn't even bother to face them. Instead, she jumping up on top of the shoulders of one of the bokoblins, rebounding off and launching into the air straight towards Katrine, holding her blade out.

Baask gasped, shaking his head, running in her direction. "No, Relm! You can't-"

A bolt of lightning shot out from Katrine's hand once Relm was within three feet. Relm collapsed to the ground, shocked and stunned. She gasped out in pain, finding herself unable to move at all.

Nabooru shook her head. "Foolish girl, you cannot face her power! Not in this state!"

Relm breathed in heavily, shaking her head. "Wh-where... where did she get all this power?"

The spirit sage pushed herself forward, slashing away at the summoned monsters, and upon getting within five feet of Katrine, three enormous Moblins suddenly appeared, blocking the way. Nabooru was not fazed, though. She easily cut down the first one, forcing her way to the center of mass of electrical power, grabbing the girl around the neck.

Katrine gasped for breath, shaking her head. "H-how...?"

All the monsters vanished, and everyone approached, cautiously. Zelda knelt down next to Relm, who only just began to sit up.

"You have gained much power, but its over, Katrine," Nabooru proclaimed. "Why do you insist on following him? Why do you not adhere to my words? I don't want to do this, but I will if I must! I will kill you if it means saving the world."

Katrine pushed Nabooru back, breaking free from her grasp. She shook her head, snarling. "Ganondorf is my only master now... he gave me life after you ABANDONED me! You sent a little girl down there, into that hellish place, to die. I told you I wasn't ready, but did you listen to me?"

"Katrine, I didn't- I couldn't... I..." Nabooru collapsed down to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm... sorry... I... I had no choice... It it is Gerudo ritual to take the trials at the coming of age... how could the Gerudo Chieftain possibly get away with breaking the law of the Gerudo? All Gerudo must take the trial... the law says that those who fail..."

Relm raised an eyebrow. "Heh... this is interesting..."

"I don't care for your excuses! My life ended in that prison, but my master... my king... he found my life too precious to let go... Even from his eternal prison, he was able to reached out his hand and call out to me... he pulled my soul back from the depths of hell... and now, I get to witness his glorious return!"

Nabooru shook her head, standing up, invigorated. "No! I will kill you before that happens! I will not let you bring about the end of the world!"

Swiftly, the sage picked up her blade and raced forward, gripping Katrine by her collar and putting the blade up to the girl's neck. Katrine laughed. "Hahaha! Wow! You're ready to do it...? For real? I don't believe it... You would actually kill your own daughter... of course, you already have once... Why not again? Come on, do it."

The spirit sage pressured the blade up to Katrine's neck, breaking skin. The tip of the blade soon turned red, but try as she might, Nabooru couldn't find the courage to finish the job.

"Katrine, how can you be so heartless?" Zelda called out. "You can't possibly see her remorse...? Why are you acting this way? Why are you so desperate to let our world as we know it end?"

Nabooru backed away, shaking her head. "Katrine..."

Katrine smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in, slowly. "He has come..."

Relm gasped out, running forward with all her might. "No! Nabooru!"

Nabooru tried to turn around, but suddenly, she felt a long, sharp blade stab straight through her heart. The woman stepped forward a bit, turning around to face him.

"Are you threatening my daughter? That's a naughty girl, Nabooru..."

The spirit sage, Nabooru, fell to her knees. She removed the blade and wrapped her arms around the wound. Zelda ran in, trying to heal the wound as best as she could, but not even magic could prevent the inevitable.

Nabooru shook her head. "N-no... Ganondorf... Why... Why must you take everything away from me? Your war... your war took away my family... My love, dead... I found... someone else... but you insisted that his life had to go, too... Now you've even taken away my daughter... The greatest thing you have ever done for me... was probably... taking my life..."

"Nabooru!" Baask called out, rushing forward.

Sheila shook her head, placing a hand over her mouth. "N-no... why...? Not this... not again..."

Katrine stood up next to Ganondorf, staring down at the pitiful form of the spirit sage. "You're NOT my mother. I am loyal only to my king..."

As Baask approached, Zelda shook her head. "She's fading fast... I can't... I can't do anything to save her!" she started crying, tears pouring down. "I think... the only reason she's still alive is because she is channeling her own power into herself, but that won't last long..."

Nabooru breathed in heavily. She laid down on the sand, her strength waning. Softly, she whispered. "Baask... I... I enjoyed... spending time with you... that... has to have been the greatest joy in all my life..."

Baask shook his head. "Why did you choose me? Why? Anyone else... Katrine, what about her? You could've sought to make amends with her..."

Nabooru sighed. "Katrine... isn't the only one I had to make amends with... but... the Katrine I knew is long gone... Please, Baask, listen to me... you must stop her... You're the only one with the power to do so... Kill her, if you have to... My Katrine died in that place... She isn't even human anymore..."

"Only one you have to make amends to...?" Baask asked. "What are you saying?"

Nabooru breathed in, heavily. "Baask... there was a great war between the Gerudo and Hyrule... Masa, as close allies of Hyrule, joined forces with Hyrule in order to aid their fellow nation... During this, I met a young soldier of that land... despite being on opposite terms, we fell in love... I tried to sway the elders, but I could not... I was unable to prove that I, Nabooru, had birthed the first Gerudo male in 1,000 long years... instead, Ganondorf appeared years later... it was he who had manipulated the Gerudo and waged war with Hyrule, in secret. I had no choice but to send my husband and my child back to Masa, but in the subsequent war, he died, and I never saw the child again."

She continued, tears pouring out. "Wh-when I saw you... I knew you were he... I knew you would come... and I knew that you would be the next sage... Zelda told me much... I had hoped that when I found Katrine alive, she could be the next spirit sage... but then I found out that she, too, was being manipulated... I then knew, when I met you in that cell, it was you... you were the one who would carry on the Gerudo legacy... Please, Baask... defeat Ganondorf... liberate the Gerudo from his control... You are the true king of the Gerudo... Ganondorf has been living for one thousand years, if not longer... He may be Gerudo, but he is not our king..."

Baask shook his head, crying out. "No... it can't be... I... I never knew my parents... I was raised by foster parents who loved me, but I knew I couldn't possibly be their real child... I had hoped, by enlisting in the military, I could possibly find them... and now I have... I won't lose you now, mother..."

"Baask... please..." she began, "l... l-ive..."

Instantly, Nabooru lost all feeling. Her body became limp in Baask's arms. She breathed in one last time and died.

/  
/ David A Conway Jr.  
/ September 28th, 2010  
/ ITDEV-140


	15. Unwanted Negotiations

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Whoo... late again, I know... actually, I finished this thing up yesterday, but I was waiting to here from my gf about it before submitting it. Don't worry much about next chapter... its already half-done.

This one reveals a few new things, but the events aren't really so "stunning" as last chapter's. At least, I don't consider it to be. We finally get to see something actually featuring Saria for a change, though, as opposed to simply memories of Saria.

Oh, and Dane's an evil bastard. Yup, called it.

**_Random Trivia_**: So, how about those name's, then? Where did I get them?

Well, for the most part, the names were random conceptions that popped into my head when thinking of the character in question. Most of them sound cool, but something like Gersh... I don't know, it just sounds weird, but I thought it would be an interesting name. Baask, I don't know where I got that one, to be honest.

Relm is one of my favorites, though, and its mainly simply because I like the name. Yes, everytime I think of her now I keep getting reminded of the young red/pink-haired artist from Final Fantasy VI, but my Relm's name was not inspired by that Relm's name at all. I mostly just liked the name... it doesn't even have to do with "Realm."

For most of the name's, I simply picked names that I liked. There are some names that were given purposely, though. These ones are a little less frequent, but are intended to fit a plot-based element. Silhouette, for example, was the name given to Sheila's "horse" form. The reason for that is because the name is different enough from Sheila, but it still has that vague resemblance. Another character, Shadow, also was named that on purpose, as well as Mephistopheles, the big bad demonic villain here. Mickaw is another example... I wanted something that was different, but still similar to, Mikau.

There's also another villain who will appear later on, very near the end of this fanfiction. This character's name originally had nothing to do with with a certain villain from a certain Zelda game, but I added a middle name which sounded close enough to it when I decided to add this plot twist into the mix. That may spoil something when the character appears, but the plot twist is revealed very shortly after, anyway, so it won't make much of a difference.

So, yeah... how about 'dem names? Not much, really. Only a few names share some significance. I have tried to make them fit into the area where they come from, such as Katrine and Dane, but that's really about it. For those who may have been interested, sorry to disappoint.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 15: Unwanted Negotiations**_

The black, swirling mists threatened to envelop her. She wanted the eternal black chasm, unsure what, if anything, was beneath her. She didn't know if this was a real, physical world, or simply the spiritual netherworld. Perhaps it was neither. But then what could it possibly be?

Saria had no idea how long she had been trapped in this prison. To her relief, anyway, she had come to find that her suitor, the demonic entity, was also trapped here, as well... but she felt his power growing. Every person he captured, every soul he consumed, only caused his power to grow. Was her soul already gone? Was it absorbed by the demon's mighty power?

It didn't seem likely. The demon, Mephistopheles, as he seemed to call himself, didn't have enough power to break free yet. She had heard his voice echoing through the dark realm. He called out... seemingly to no one... sometimes to her... She found that, although he had great power, he was still far too weak... it seeped out, slowly, but he was unable to stretch out his hand to consume everything that he wanted to devour.

It was clear to the young, green-clad girl, that this creature, this demonic entity of death and destruction, sought even more power. She turned down to her hand, closing her eyes. A warmth overcame her. She felt, ever so slightly, strength coming to her. She opened her eyes again and turned down, a green aura emanating from her hand.

Slowly, a light spread out around her and grass began to appear beneath her feet, the dark mists beginning to part around her. She felt a light breeze begin to blow past her, brushing again her body, her hair flowing out slightly. Before long, though, a shadow appeared before her... the darkness returned, enveloping the green, casting all into eternal darkness.

His hand reached out, grasping her tightly around the neck. Somehow, a sadistic smirk slowly appeared on the faceless creature. He shook his head. "No. That's a naughty, naughty girl, Saria... You see, you gave up your soul to me. Your power is now mine to command. Try as you might, you will fail... Even now my strength is growing ever stronger. You're not as weak as you appear, but time is of the essence. And you have none."

Saria shook her head. "N-no... you're wrong..."

She kicked out at him, causing the crystalline creature to lose his footing and back down. The girl stood up, tall and proud. She breathed in heavily, shaking her head. "This is only proof... You still don't have the power to control me... I... I will resist you to the end..."

Mephistopheles laughed out, echoing upon the empty, dark void. "This eternal Void of Dimensions will be your end... You measly power will not last long... I just have to take you apart piece by piece... Your strength is waning, forest sage, and I'll be waiting."

Saria shook her head, collapsing to her knees. She lifted her hand up, suddenly gasping out. It had begun to fade away, into the eternal darkness. "How...?"

The demon appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you see, young one? That is my power. This realm is a spiritual world, devoid of any physical power. Your body is dead, don't you remember? All that's left is your soul, still gripping onto this world... but it won't be for long. As I absorb your power, you have begun to fade away... Try as you might to stop it, it is inevitable. The more you use up your power, the more I gain. The power of a sage is limitless, you see, but in this world you are cut off. For your sake, save your strength... You're going to need it as long as you can..."

As swift as he had come, the demon vanished, a hollow laugh echoing across the endless void. Saria sunk down and began to cry. Despite this, she knew it in her heart. She couldn't let him absorb the rest of her power... otherwise, the world she desperately tried to save, through her own foolishness, would instead be destroyed.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. No answer came in return, but she did not feel sad, for the only one that could possibly be heard was his.

**_XXXXX_**

Several Ordonian soldiers ran through the corridors of the castle, searching every nook and cranny for the three intruders. Mido slipped out from behind a pillar and ran back through the door they had just come out of, down a set of winding stairs into the dungeons. As he entered, he turned to his right and saw a small, open room, filled with miscellaneous items.

Among the items inside, Mido found a Hylian Shield, a small magically-empowered wand, and also the Kokiri Sword. If the Hylian Shield didn't give it away, the Kokiri Sword did. Mido narrowed his eyes. _'So... he had it all this time, huh?'_ the boy thought to himself.

He quickly snatched the items and ran off.

Upstairs, Link and Navi slipped quietly through the castle, hiding in the shadows when Ordonian soldiers came by. After a few more soldiers called out, racing along down the corridors, Link and Navi entered through a door and climbed the flight of stairs up to the second floor.

Link turned left at the top while Navi turned right. No soldiers appeared to be up here at this time, so the two quickly made their way around the upper level, walking to the end of the corridor with Link turned left and Navi right.

It wasn't long before the audience chamber came into view. A series of pillars lined around three sides of the great chamber, small openings between them looking down below at the throne room below, as well as King Ordon sitting upon his throne.

"Have you found my prisoners yet?" the king called out, his voice echoing across the chamber.

"N-no, sire, but we will-"

Dane stood straight up, staring down at the man before him. "Silence!" he yelled. "We're all dead if they are not captured, do you understand me? Master's revival has already begun. I have heard his voice calling out to me... we need that boy... this so-called "hero of time"... Link is the key."

Link raised an eyebrow. _'How does he know my name...?'_

"Y-yes, my king..." the knight called out. "We shall not fail you."

He ran off and Link continued to maneuver around the pillars, keeping an eye down on the scene below. The door opened shortly after the knight vanished from sight. It closed again and Dane leaned back in his throne.

"Ah, such magnificent power... This kingdom is all to small for me, but... the eternal kingdom my master will give to me... hehehe... no task is too great for such a privilege..."

Mido raced through the corridors, not even bothering to avoid the leagues of soldiers any longer. Wielding the long bowstaff in his hand, the young kokiri jumped into the action, spinning the long stick in a wide arc to knock away a group of soldiers before running past them.

Near the front of the castle, a large group of soldiers were waiting for him, though. Mido gasped, shaking his head. Ten, fifteen... twenty... twenty-three... twenty-three Ordonian soldiers blocked the way out. The kokiri boy shook his head. "No way..."

"Get him!" one of the knights proclaimed, standing just in front of the large double-doors leading into the throne room.

Mido shook his head. "I don't have time for this!"

He stood in one spot, waiting for the right moment. A group of soldiers rushed him, swords drawn. He backflipped as one of the swords came down, quickly jabbing forward with his long, wooden pole. The man was hit hard in the face, collapsing to the ground. Two more came in, but Mido jumped into the air, launching between the two and spinning around as he did, twirling the bowstaff midair, knocking both to the ground.

Link kept moving, quietly, trying to get a better view, all the while avoiding detection by the king. The young hero kept a close eye on King Ordon, but still kept moving, watching Dane as he stood up, staring into the sky, mesmerized. He almost seemed... possessed, like he was in some sort of trance. The man's mouth moved, but he spoke so quietly that Link couldn't make it out.

The hero maneuvered around the corner, still keeping his eyes fixated on the king. "What, you...?" a voice called out, loudly.

Link turned swiftly, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, great... where did you come from?"

The woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter, fiend! You're that boy, the one we've been searching for... the one my king needs to complete his mission..." she raised her sword to Link, snickering. "Your majesty!" she called out, all the while keeping a close eye on Link. "I have found the boy you seek! See him now, spying on you from above!"

Dane laughed. "Aha... there you are, little boy..." he proclaimed, unsheathing his sword. "Have you come out to play? Where is your little female friend? Oh, wait, now I remember..." he snapped his finger and another knight came out from behind him, gripping a squirming sack in his hand.

Link shook his head. "No... Navi!"

Quickly, he turned and darted in the opposite direction, the female knight on his tail. "Foolish boy... I caught you once, and I shall do it again!"

The door below suddenly slammed open, a series of knights flying through the open door and into the chamber, severely wounded. A man with a black cloak and black hair entered into the chamber, approaching the king. "Dane, foolish king, where is the Scepter of Darkness? I have come to take it back!"

The hero of time stopped, looking down below and staring blankly. "No way... Its that creep, Shadow! What in the world...?"

Dane shook his head. "Heh... just who do you think you are to challenge my mighty power?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "That is none of your concern. I care not for what you plan to do, as long as I can get that scepter back! Your knights stole it from the child I was trying to steal it from!"

"Child?" Link snapped.

A blade pricked the young man's neck. "One false move, boy, and you're dead."

Link sighed, turning around, slowly. "Yeah, well, whatever. I don't particularly care for your threats. Because, you see, I'm out of here. Bye!"

Much to the woman's surprise, the green-clad boy turned around and jumped.

"Knights, finish them!" Dane called out.

Dane's bodyguard walked out from behind the throne, no longer holding the sack he had before. He stepped forward, slowly, walking almost in a drunken state, unable to keep his eyes open... After a few seconds, he collapsed to the ground.

Mido ran out from behind planting his two feet on the ground and launching up a few feet into the air. "Link, catch!"

The long knife-like sword darted swiftly through the air. Link dived down, reached out his left hand and gripped his fingers firmly around the hilt. In midair he flipped forward, landing softly down on his two feet.

Navi ran up to him, holding his shield in her left hand. "Here, take it."

Link knocking and took the shield with his right hand, marching forward towards the king.

"My liege!" the female knight called out from above, unable to do anything as the four intruders surrounded Dane.

"Give up!" Navi called out. "You're outnumbered."

The king laughed out. "Hah! Yes, indeed... But, seriously, I don't think you will want to come any closer. After all, you see, I like fair fights. I wouldn't want to overpower a bunch of children, now, would I?"

"I assure you," Link retorted, "I'm much stronger than I look."

"He's right," Shadow noted. "However, Link, I think the king has a point..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Meaning...?"

Dane stepped forward, an eerie, brown aura surrounding his entire body. "You have come for information, have you? Well, picture this... my master gets to rule the world from his mighty castle he shall build after he destroyed Hyrule Castle, while what's left of Masa, Ordon, and Landon will become mine to command for all eternity. You won't even have a chance to tell your friends about it, either, because I will bury you alive here and now!"

A mighty earthquake shook the entire castle. Pillars toppled over, walls crumbled... Dane laughed out, raising his hands high, staring at the woman standing above them. "Selena, witness the power I have obtained and bask in its glory!"

The four intruders turned around, backing away, but several pillars toppled over and the doorway collapsed, trapping them inside. The fallen knights were all gone; they must have already escaped.

"You fiend," Link called out, turning back to face him. "You're going to sacrifice your own life just to kill us?"

Dane shook his head. "I don't think so... just watch this!"

The king raised his hands into the air, clasping them together, before smashing them into the ground.

Shadow shook his head, turning to the others. "Navi, now!"

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what...?"

"Hurry, together!" the sorcerer called out.

The ground began to split apart, a mighty seam beneath the earth opening up to an endless chasm. The ceiling broke apart and a huge chunk broke free just above them. Instantly Navi knew what he meant and quickly cast a spell, spreading her hands out wide. "Shield!"

A magical barrier wrapped around them. The stone slab crashed into it and smashed apart. The girl gasped out for air, lost concentration, and collapsed. Mido quickly grabbed her as everything around them continued to fall. The ground gave way, breaking apart, and all four fell into the opening. Shadow reached out and grabbed hold of both Link and Mido, whispered an incantation, and then all for vanished into thin air.

There was a great uproar from the people of Ordon as the earthquake shook the lands, enveloping the entire castle. Most of the people inside escaped, but a few did not, mostly just the prisoners held in the dungeons. However, nearly fifteen knights were unaccounted for, as well as numerous maids and nobles.

In the aftermath of the earthquake, water from the great sea poured into the crater left behind. Strangely, despite some minor structural damage, the town stayed entirely intact.

Of the people missing, both of the king's top knights, Regulus and Selena, were missing. Before the castle had complete sunk into the depths of the earth, though, a lone figure walked out as everything else crumbled around him.

Dane Ordon.


	16. Lines in the Sand

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Woulda, coulda, shoulda posted this chapter yesterday. So why didn't I? Well, first of all, I wanted my gf to get to read it first so I can get her opinion, and she wasn't able to read it until late. Just before I went to bed I posted it on deviantART. I tried posting this chapter on , but I couldn't get in. So I had to wait until morning.

Anyway, its here. I also go ahead and confirm some additional details in this chapter. And no, the character who appears right at the end is NOT a major player. She only appears briefly and was only added as a last-second resort after I realized my original plan wouldn't work well enough. Actually, I almost forgot the inclusion of Priscilla. She's semi-major, but still doesn't appear very often. The other one barely plays any role at this point. I may make her appear again, but that all depends on if the Jahara Tribe will appear again.

**_Random Trivia_**: I didn't have a chance to discuss villains yet, so I shall proceed to do that now. In case you haven't noticed, one of my intentions is to include as many Zelda villains/bosses as possible. I've also included a few other villains, mostly minor, who appear, such as Dane and Jasper. Mostly, I just included them to expand the story a bit. Jasper doesn't play too much of a role; I wanted to have Relm and Zelda DOING something at the beginning of this story, and I also wanted to include Snowpeak, so I added in this whole situation that needed to be addressed.

Another thing, too, is in bosses. Char-Goro is essentially a variation on the "Goron Guard" from Twilight Princess. Of course, Volvagia is from Ocarina of Time. The Big Octo appears during the river escape. Koume and Kotake also appear, too, having been summoned by Ganondorf. Diababa appears during the final battle of Scepter of Darkness. Dead Hand has already popped up in this story, now, too.

Ingo and Ganondorf are, so far, two of the many recurring villains. Majora has also been mentioned... perhaps he'll pop up later? I have several others who will pop up again later, though, as well. Watch out for a major one, and one of my favorites, in Chapter 19. Katrine Domera, Dane, Jasper, and Mephistopheles are others. One of these turns out to be a future villain who appears in an actual Zelda game. Another such character will appear late in the story. This character in question initially appears to be a new character who later turns out to be an existing Zelda villain.

There's still many recurring bosses that will pop up later, as well, but I'm not going to get into details here. Perhaps I'll get into more detail when said villains/bosses pop up.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 16: Lines in the Sand**_

"So, that's your game, is it?" Sheila called out. "Katrine, you never had any intention of trying to release Ganondorf... you were only trying to distract us long enough so that he could regain enough strength to break free himself!"

Katrine laughed out loud, a wide smile crossing her face. "Heh, well, you're right... so what? Does it matter? Nabooru is dead. Four sages to go. So, then, who's next?"

Zelda stood up, shaking her head, tears starting to drip from her eyes. "How... how could you, you little witch! What in the world have you gotten yourself into? Don't you know what you're dealing with? You're trying to condemn this world to oblivion!"

Ganondorf laughed, stepping forward. "Hehehe... yes... is that not the idea...? My lovely Katrine... she has seen the light... she knows the making of a God when she sees one. Already, my followers are at work, fulfilling my will... none can hope to resist my power!"

Relm narrowed her eyes. "A God...? Hah! Fool. There are no Gods, only us mortals. You may think of yourself as a God, but that means nothing in my eyes. I will defeat you now!"

"Hehehe... hahahaha!" the dark lord laughed out loud. He pulled out his large blade, snickering. "My dear, please back down," he politely asked Katrine, "I wouldn't want the blonde to stain your clothes... not one such as this brat, anyway... Now the Hero of Time would be more appropriate..."

The red-haired her held out her blades, shaking her head. "Fast talk... come, try me! I'll show you how strong I am!"

Zelda gasped out. "No, Relm... you couldn't even face Katrine, so how can you possibly battle him?"

Sheila covered her mouth as Relm rushed forward. Ganondorf simply stood still, shaking his head. "Fool..."

Relm swung her blades up, just as Ganondorf slashed downward. Steel slammed against steel. However, the dark lord towered over the young girl and she felt the pressure of his mighty power pushing down against her. She rolled aside and slashed down at his legs, but she didn't even scratch his plated armor.

Ganondorf stepped forward slightly and turned, swinging his sword again. Relm stepped back, slashing her blade up at his mighty sword. The sun's light reflected brightly, blinding all in sight. Suddenly, a piece of steel came into sight, flying up into the air. The tip of a thin, curved blade landing in the sand just in front of Romani.

Relm gasped out, breathing hard for breath, kneeling down on her right leg. She stared at the curved blade in her hand, now only the lower half left remaining. She shook her head, unwilling to give up. The girl stood up once more, jumping over a low strike from his sword, before backing up and lunging forward. Once again, she struck his armor, not even dealing a scratch. She pulled her blade back and noticed that its edge had dulled considerably.

She narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over..." she proclaimed.

Ganondorf laughed. "Hehehe... Oh, but I think it is," he proclaimed, readying his weapon once again.

Romani cried out. "No!"

Relm watched the blade come down. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her leg, lost her balance, and collapsed into the sand just as the mighty sword cut horizontally above her, merely shaving the tip of her hair.

Baask jumped up, ran forward, and picked up Relm in his arms. The girl winced in pain, staring at the arrow in her leg.

Romani breathed in heavily, still holding the bow in her hand. Sheila turned around and ran back in her direction, but ran passed, whistling out loud a familiar tune. Three horses galloped back towards the tomb. Romani turned around and climbed onto Neime's back behind Sheila and the horse galloped off.

Baask ran back and found his horse, Daizu, placing Relm onto his back. "Can you steer?" he asked.

She winced, but nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The captain nodded and climbed up behind the girl, giving her control of the reins.

Zelda quickly mounted Freya and clasped her feet together. Freya instantly darted forward, away from the scene, and back out into the desert.

"Relm, follow that path through the waste," he called out, pointing in a specific direction. "We have to alert the residents of the Gerudo still loyal to Hyrule's king."

Relm nodded. "Got it..."

Sheila directed Neime beside Daizu, turning to face Relm. "What did you think you were doing?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Romani added.

Relm lowered her head, but said nothing.

Zelda followed behind, but kept her thoughts to herself. She wanted to scream at Relm, but the girl had enough on her plate right now. It wouldn't be fair to burden her any further.

Back at the tomb, Katrine stepped forward, watching the three horses ride off into the distance. "Shall I assemble the Gerudo for your return?" she asked.

Ganondorf nodded. "Yes... it is time to begin our plans... hehehe... Everything is in place, now... If my loyal wizard arrives in time, the next sage will fall swiftly... With Darunia's death imminent, all that leaves are Impa and Rauru."

"We shall give them a warm welcome, I think," Katrine remarked, laughing out.

The dark lord nodded. "Indeed... hehehe... hahahahahahaha!"

Relm winced in pain at the prick of the needle in her leg. She gritting her teeth. "Can't you be a little more careful...? That hurts..."

The woman laughed. "Heh... its your own fault. That arrow saved your life, you know... I have to patch it up before it gets infected."

"So, Priscilla, do you see just how urgent this matter is?" Baask proclaimed, standing at the center of the small tent.

Priscilla continued working on Relm's leg, all the while listening to everything that was being said. "Yes, I see what you're saying... but we of the Gerudo nomads can do nothing. We aren't fighters like the others... with Nabooru dead, the rest of the Gerudo will easily be swayed to join Ganondorf's army, just like he did all those years ago. Back then, though, it took the words of the twin elders, Koume and Kotake, to assure the other Gerudo that Ganondorf was the rightful king. Now it is down to Katrine... as the daughter of Nabooru, the tribal leader, they will all fall to Ganondorf's power."

"But you said so yourself," Zelda added, "Baask is the rightful heir... you knew it all along! How could you not have said anything?"

Priscilla shook her head. "I was too young to know anything during that time... Although Nabooru and I share the same mother, they would not believe me if I proclaimed that my sister had a son six years after I was born. I remember that day well, but will they listen to me? Of course not. I may be the tribal leader's half-sister, but you see, not only would they not believe the words of a six-year-old girl, I am loathed by the fact that I am only her half-sister."

The young woman sighed. "I was banished long ago... after Ganondorf was locked away, Nabooru became the new Gerudo chief and sought to reunite us into one tribe, but the elders never allowed her to bring us 'outcasts' back into the tribe. We were never warriors, and we still aren't. If Ganondorf's power threatens to overcome us, we will run. Even if we have to leave this desert."

"So, Priscilla," Romani began, "how is it that you became the chief of this sect of Gerudo?"

Priscilla shrugged her shoulders, still focusing on the sewing needle. "Oh, I don't know... I guess the former chief saw strength in me. She didn't see my relationship to Nabooru as a curse... she saw it as a strength, and upon her deathbed a few years back she named me her successor. I was the only one who complained about it."

Relm winced again, gritting her teeth. "Ouch... How much more of this do I have to put up with?"

The Gerudo chieftain laughed. "Hehe... Don't worry, young one, I'm already done. Just make sure to have a proper doctor remove those later on, after the wound has mended properly."

The redhead sat up, brushing her hand against the stitching. "Hmm... it still hurts a little, but its much better than before..."

"I'm... sorry about that," Romani remarked, looking up from the small, woven chair she sat on. "I wasn't trying to..."

Relm shook her head. "No, Priscilla was right... you... saved my life... I'm sorry I was so stubborn..."

Romani smiled. "Hmm... Maybe I misjudged you. You're forgiven, Relm."

Baask raised an eyebrow. "Well, while we're talking about you, Romani," he remarked, turning to face her, "where are you from, exactly? That little witch... Katrine... she said you were from another world. What does she mean by that?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Truth be told, I don't know... I'm from this country called Termina... I followed Link through this strange forest known as the Misty Woods... I think he mentioned before that he had visited the forest before at the eastern edge, commonly referred to as the 'Woods of Mystery' because of how easy it is to get lost in them."

"That actually sounds familiar..." Sheila noted, leaning against the far wall. She stood up, approaching Romani. "Have you ever heard of the Lost Woods?"

Romani shook her head. "No, not at all..."

"The Lost Woods," Zelda added, "consist of a small section of the forests that cover southeastern Hyrule. They span all the way from the Death Mountain Range to the East, over the southeastern portion of Hyrule, and all the way west to Lake Hylia. The Lost Woods are the densest part of this forest, at the foot of Death Mountain. It is said that none who enter without a guide from one of the forest's fairies will be lost forever, eventually transforming into stalfos... I've heard a rumor that children who enter merely become skull kids, whom are still able to maintain their own mind, but I don't know if that's true or not... and I don't want to practice such a theory, either."

"If these forests are so great, then," Romani remarked, "how do people ever leave Hyrule?"

Priscilla laughed. "Most don't... the mountain road is usually the easiest, but south of the Lost Woods are Faron Woods, spoken of in legend to be guarded by an ancient spirit. Faron guides those who pass through this great forest, enabling travelers to pass through... However, I don't know of any who have ever made it out of the borders of Hyrule through Faron Woods. Travelers only ever visit the forest. Trade routes between neighboring countries cross over the Death Mountain Range. The Gorons maintain these passages."

Romani shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm... strange... well, I do recall some weird vortex-like thing... I assumed that Link had passed through, so I went in, as well. I woke up... well, it seemed like I was in the same place, but as I headed north further I didn't find the mountain range I was expecting... Eventually, I came out into an open plain, crossed over a bridge, and came upon Lon Lon Ranch..."

"That sounds like western Faron Woods," Relm remarked. "Perhaps the forest holds a similar power to the Lost Woods... I have heard that, occasionally, people who wander the Lost Woods don't get lost, but instead find themselves transported somewhere else... Maybe there's a link in Faron Woods to wherever you came from."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second... As I recall, didn't Saria go looking for Link because he had vanished while traveling east through the Lost Woods?"

"Hmm... I think you're right," Baask added. "Saria had come east searching for him, because she thought he traveled through the Lost Woods... but if he simply fell into one of these portals..."

Romani gasped. "Wait, so that's where he came from! I know I had seen many people before, because my sister and I ran this ranch... Which, admittedly, I was named after... Romani Ranch... So, I knew most, if not all faces from my home country. Everyone came to buy milk, grain, eggs, and meat... But I never remembered seeing Link's face, ever. I never even heard of a boy named Link..."

"According to my mother," Zelda added, "Link had vanished twenty years ago..."

The red-haired rancher shook her head. "W-wait a second, that doesn't make any sense, though... Link stayed with us for only five years..."

Relm stood up, wincing slightly from the pain, but bearing it well enough. She stepped forward, nodding her head. "Over the past week I've been studying a lot about this whole situation. I've talked this over with my father, King Daphnes. Link disappeared twenty years ago at an age of eleven. Now, as I have heard, this IS the same Link. Period. There are no exceptions. Everyone who was alive at that time remembers him. But he's too young. He's only two years older than I am... He should be in his thirties right now."

Romani shook her head. "Woah... are you saying...?"

"Its logical," Priscilla noted. "Katrine was right... you must be from another world, there's no exception... and in your world, one year is equivalent to five here."

Baask laughed. "Hah! Wow... I guess that answers my question... but isn't this a surprise. Well, Romani... I guess being here won't hurt you too much, then... You could be gone for years, go back home, and only a month has passed by while you were away."

"If I can find a way home," the girl added. "However... even if I could... I can't stand by and watch this world fall into darkness... and if that vortex is anything to go by... I suspect that everything that's happening right now isn't staying in just this world. Its spreading."

"Now I'm starting to get really nervous," Sheila remarked.

Romani nodded. "Yeah... that's logical... this whole thing scares me as well... but I'm not going to back down. My skills with the bow are suburb. I've bested Link numerous times. I can help you guys... I will."

Zelda nodded her head in reply. "Romani, we more than appreciate your help. We need everyone we can get to fight this battle... no, this war that is being brought upon our world... even... other worlds..."

"I'm sorry I cannot help you more," Priscilla proclaimed, "but I will always stand by Nabooru. We will aid you with food and supplies to get back to Hyrule Castle and make preparations. You should steer clear of the Gerudo Fortress where you came in through, but we nomads know of an alternate path back through that will take you by Lake Hylia. I will have one of my fastest riders lead you there. From then on, you're on your own. We will likely retreat into the mountains. If Ganondorf's troops follow us, we'll likely head east, fleeing the desert into the fields, perhaps into Masa or Landon if possible."

"Thank you for all your help, Priscilla," Baask proclaimed.

"Yes..." Zelda added. "We owe you our lives. We will return to Hyrule and alert my father, Daphnes, of this looming threat... and we shall personally ready Hyrule's armies for battle."

"I'm due back in Masa in a few days," Baask remarked, "but I must return to the castle, anyway, so I shall accompany you girls there."

Relm smiled. "Thank you, Captain. That would be greatly appreciated."

Priscilla stood up and walked over to the entrance, pulling open the flap as she stepped out. The five people remaining in the small tent followed her outside, watching as she summoned one of her scouts. The women returned to face the group.

"This is Leena," Priscilla stated. "She will take you all the way to Lake Hylia, but from then on you are on your own."

The tall, slim woman stepped forward, her waist-length hair tied with a ribbon. She nodded her head, looking over each of them. "So, are we going?"

"So, that's it?" Relm commented. "You're just going to take us, no questions, and then leave?"

Leena nodded. "If we fall, we fall. I was one of those who did not follow Ganondorf, and for that, I have been banished. You oppose Ganondorf, so you are not my enemy. If you can help to defeat him, I will help you."

Zelda smiled. "That is good enough for me."

Relm closed her eyes, sighing. She opened them again. "That... is good enough for me, too. Thank you for your assistance."

Leena smiled. "Let's go."


	17. Across Distant Plains

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Once again a little late, but at least I'm getting them done. I actually finished it up yesterday but I didn't have a chance to upload it until now. In any case, I actually revealed a bit more in this chapter than I anticipated, but I don't mind so much, there's still lots more to go.

**_Random Trivia_**: In past fanfictions I've written, oftentimes I had a very base plotline down, but made up most of it as I went along. For these fanfictions, I wrote up the outlines in advanced and simply made minor tweaks as I went along, which has worked much better for me, I'd say. Most everything you've seen in this fanfiction was already planned. However, there have been a few cases where I have changed something on the spot. One thing in question revolved around this past section of the story, where Link and Navi infiltrated Ordon Castle and met up with Mido.

Now, Mido was planned to appear all along. However, I did wind up reaching that section and getting through far quicker than I anticipated. There's an event coming up in Chapter 19 where a bunch of leaders across the world meet together. Link and Navi are also supposed to attend, and it is in Masa. However, because I went through so quickly, I had to find a way to extend it a little bit, so I had to add in the plot point related to this chapter where Mido starts to explain some of the things he uncovered.

Another thing that went through quicker than anticipated were the events in the desert. I originally had it in my outline that Relm, Zelda, Sheila, Romani, and Baask were to return to Hyrule Castle first and report what happened on both Snowpeak and in Lon Lon Ranch to Daphnes. However, I realized that it wouldn't quite work than way, so I had them go straight to the desert, instead. Daphnes and Baask are also supposed to appear in Chapter 19, which greatly complicated this whole thing. However, I maneuvered around, remembering that I also planned to bring in Priscilla and the Jahara Tribe.

The Jahara Tribe (originally referred to as Jahara Village, made up of a sect of Gerudo) was concepted when I wanted to add another village in the desert that can be visited in the Scepter of Darkness RPG game. I would have included them in the fanfiction itself, but I didn't have time, and the flow of the story made it difficult. The same goes for Katrine Domera-she was originally planned for Scepter of Darkness, and she will appear as a boss in the RPG before reaching the Spirit Temple. I don't mind that the RPG's flow will be slightly different, though, because it makes for a little more unique of an experience, as opposed to being completely identical (in terms of story) to the fanfiction.

Mostly, this is just pointing out that there will be plot differences between the RPG game (and yes, I am planning to get it done... eventually... it may take a couple years, but I'll at least try getting a demo out before Christmas) and the actual fanfiction itself. One of the biggest things of note is that Tingle appears to constantly follow Link around and will sell both maps and useful items, even though he won't even get a mention in the fanfiction. Oh, and he's also my punching bag, despite being somewhat useful. ^^

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 17: Across Distant Plains**_

The serene, peaceful landscape was ruined by the black clouds hovering overhead. Link, the young hero of time, stood in shock and horror as mighty storms blew through, lightning crashing, rain pouring down. Mudslides poured down from the mountains, burying the green grass. Lightning struck ground, setting the forests ablaze. Heavy winds tore through homes and villages, destroying everything in their path.

Link just stood, still as stone, unable to turn his eyes from the mass destruction across the world.

A bolt of lightning hit home a few feet behind him. The boy gasped, turning around. A cloaked figure, like a shadow, stood still under the dark sky. A long robe flowed out from behind him, black as night. He slipped on a pair of gloves over each of his hands, laughing out.

"Fool... You cannot hope to stop it. Just give it. You know the truth, yet you do not act. The demon will come, out of the shadows, and destroy everything that you hold dear..." the man proclaimed.

Link shook his head. "No, I can't... I won't... I won't let you take her from me, Shadow!"

Shadow shook his head, vanishing in an instead. The green-clad boy suddenly gasped for air as he felt a tight grip around his neck, a whisper echoing in the air. "You can't help it... you can't save her... You have to destroy it, now, or all your efforts are for naught..."

With a swift kick, Link managed to knock the dark-haired man down, pulling his legs out from underneath him. The young hero quickly broke free and ran onward, racing into an endless spiral of dark clouds. Everything slowly began to corrupt, decay, and die away...

Then, in the midst of all the death and destruction, at the center of an ash-strewn forest, he saw her... standing tall, facing away from him, her long, beautiful, majestic green-hair flowing down behind her.

At his quickest pace, he ran towards her, his eyes dead locked onto the girl of his dreams, his best friend for as long as he could possibly remember...

A smile came across her face as she felt warm arms wrap around her, gripping her firmly. "I... I knew you would come," the girl remarked. "I knew all along... but... I'm sorry... its too... late..."

Link shook his head. "N-no... it can't be... I'm not leaving you..."

Saria closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she remarked, before her figure suddenly crumbled into dust, vanished away amidst the blackest of nights.

The young hero gasped, looking around in all directions. Sky, earth, grass, trees, all gone... only eternal darkness, and a black cloud forming, two green eyes materializing in front of him. "Its over, hero... This world... is mine!"

He shook his head. "No, it can't be... I won't let it!"

Link removed his sword, running full speed ahead. "Take this!" he called out, slashing out at air.

"L-link, wait! Stop!" a female voice called out.

Link blinked, shaking his head. His hand extended forward, gripping tightly around the hilt of the Kokiri Sword, elongated due to the upgrades he had made back in Termina several years ago. The edge of the blade was held up tightly against Navi's neck.

He quickly pulled back the blade, falling onto the ground. "What... what happened?" he asked.

Navi gasped in air, breathing heavily. "You almost scared me to death! I heard you whispering and I came to see what was going on... I guess you must've had a nightmare, or something."

Link stood up and glanced around in all directions, shaking his head. "I was... asleep? What happened... the last I remember is falling into a chasm, and then... nothing..."

Navi nodded. "You remember correctly. That's all Mido and I remembered, too... the two of us simply woke up before you did. I don't know what happened, but you were out cold when I woke up. You should be able to tell where we are, though. We've been here before."

The boy looked around, seeing several villages and farms dotting the landscape. He realized they were sitting on a hill, and then it dawned on him. Quickly, he climbed to the top and saw a giant dust cloud in the distance, directly to the east of the Ordon Capital. Amidst this cloud of dust, he could see only a chasm filled with water from the sea.

Link shook his head. "That creep... He destroyed his own castle?"

Navi nodded her head. "Yes... I don't know what the man was thinking, but he showed us one thing—he's extremely powerful."

The hero nodded. "Well, at least we have something to report to the king... So, where's Mido?"

Navi laughed. "Oh, I'd say he's on his way..." she pointed off in the distance. "Look over there."

Two horses raced at high speed towards them, one only a small pony. The other was Epona, Link's horse given to him by Malon from Lon Lon Ranch some years back.

Swiftly, Mido raced up the hill to greet them. Begrudgingly. Link brushed his hand across Epona's mane and she neighed contently. The boy nodded his head. "That's a good girl," he proclaimed, before climbing onto her back. Navi climbed up behind, and both of them turned to face Mido.

"So," Link remarked, "why did you come?"

Mido clasped his heels together and the pony galloped off. Link called out, clashing together his own heels and Epona darted off after him, swiftly overtaking the younger, smaller horse. The former Kokiri boss shook his head. "You just won't give up on that, will you?"

The hero of time shook his head. "No. I won't. You came to help me, despite the fact that you hate me, and I want to know why. I do appreciate your help... I also appreciate the fact that you went and got Epona out of there."

Mido laughed. "They set her loose. I went back to get this little guy," he motioned to the pony, "because I knew I'd never make it up those mountains on foot. Epona just followed me back."

Navi giggled. "Likely story..."

The young kokiri boy shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say. In any case, I didn't come for you... I came for Saria. After that whole fiasco in Faron Woods, I went to the Library at Hyrule Castle and did some studying, and I managed to find something on this... Scepter of Darkness, you call it?"

Link blinked, narrowing his eyes. "W-wait... I forgot all about it..." he pulled the horse to a stop. Mido stopped shortly after. "Where is the Scepter of Darkness? Shadow clearly didn't have it, but if he didn't, then where..."

"You mean this?" Mido ask, pulling out a strange, glowing item out of his cloak.

Link gasped. "You mean... you had it all along?"

Mido shook his head. "Not quite. It was being held in Dane's bedroom. That Shadow guy... he distracted the guards and went through the front, telling me to go through the back. I went around and found the King's Quarters, as well as the Scepter of Darkness. I grabbed it and hid it. And I'm not giving it up. It's my only ticket to saving Saria."

The green-clad hero sighed. "Well, whatever. It doesn't matter. If you're taking it back to where it came from so that you can save Saria, then I'm going with you, anyway."

"As am I," Navi remarked. "Saria's my friend, too, y'know."

Mido pulled on the pony's reins and she started moving again. Link snapped his own reins, signaling Epona to start moving, as well. As they rode on through the plains, Mido continued to tell what he had found.

"There weren't many facts on the Scepter itself," he admitted. "In fact, the actual item was not named... However, I found one piece of information that may be of use. According to the book I read, there was this Dark Tribe that existed in Hyrule ages past... the Sheikah Tribe. Ancient Sheikah were not like the ones we know today. These people practiced a dark ritual, threatening to destroy the entire world."

Mido paused for a bit before continuing. "A sect of this Dark Tribe split off, disagreeing with the leaders of the tribe at that time. These Sheikah sided with the Hyrulean Royal Family, pledging their loyalty to them. The remainder of the tribe set to conquer Hyrule with their black magic. They stormed into the kingdom, pillaging and plundering, before at last all of Hyrule was within their grasp. Then, the leader of their tribe, a man named Majora, found the all-powerful Triforce and wished to become a God."

Link raised his eyes wide open, shaking his head. "No way..."

Mido ignored him and continued. "According to the legends, Majora was unstoppable, spreading his influence across the whole world... until a warrior wielding a mystical blade of ancient power came and locked Majora away into his own mask. Afterwards, most of the remaining members of the Dark Tribe were sealed away in an eternal prison of perpetual darkness. However, the legends also say that a few escaped, fleeing to the far side of the continent, into a mystical land that none dared enter."

The hero of time shook his head. "Okay, but what does this have to do with the Scepter?"

The Kokiri boss sighed. "I was getting to that... hang on..."

Mido cleared his throat. "As I was saying... The Dark Tribe fled to the far side of the continent, but from what the legends say, Majora sealed a portion of his power into a small item. This item was never recovered, so it is stated that it may have been taken with the remaining members of the Dark Tribe when they fled Hyrule to Aslark."

"So what you're saying is," Navi began, "you think that this Scepter of Darkness is actually linked to Aslark and the Dark Tribe?"

The Kokiri nodded. "Yes. I also read some other things which pertained to a mystical staff of ancient power... This staff was said in the legends that it housed a demon capable of stealing away souls. It corrupts the hearts of men in order to regain enough strength to break free from its prison. Those with greater power give more power."

Link nodded. "I think I know what you're saying... Majora created this demon with a portion of his own power, and now he's slowly trying to gain power to break free from the scepter, which acts as his prison. And now, he's using Saria to gain enough power to break out..."

Navi shook her head. "No way... sage's have a huge resource of power... with her, his power is going to increase at an incredibly rate."

"And," Mido added, "if he is able to absorb all of Saria's power, there's no way we can save her. I think it may still be possible to recover her soul if we can take this thing back to the source in Aslark."

Link lowered his head. "Yeah... I see your point."

He sat up, looking at the mountains in the distant horizons. "We still have a couple days until we reach Masa... and then, it'll take at least another day to climb those mountains and reach the capital."

Mido snorted. "Then what are we waiting for? Hiya!" he called out, cracking the reins. His pony dashed ahead as far as he could.

Link nodded, clasping his heels together. "Shaa!" he called, and Epona instantly galloped forward and full pace.

Navi turned to her right, looking off into the horizon. Far in the distance, a strange, black-orange aura spread out across, reaching high to the sky. The black clouds continued to spread from beyond the barrier, rapidly increasing in size. It was only a matter of time before it enveloped the entire world.


	18. Separate Ways

**_Author's Note(s)_**: The calm before the storm... a relatively short chapter before an incredibly long, detailed, revealing chapter filled with twists and turns. Oh, next one's extremely long... probably the longest so far. How do I know? Because its pretty much already done. I just have the small introduction scene left. Yes, I'm ACTUALLY starting to get a chapter buffer. Here's hoping I can keep it that way. I have a full week now to finish the next chapter and work on the other one. A full week, admittedly, filled with tons of other stuff I need to do, but I think I can handle it.

**_Random Trivia_**: I was just thinking about elements... now, I'm not one who really enjoys discussing four basic elements, because these are typically attributed to witchcraft. However, in fiction, its quite common, especially for RPG's. Many of said elements already existed in Zelda games, but I've added some more depth due to my desire of making a fan-game based on my fan-fiction. Check out the list below to see what I have so far, as well as the characters linked to said element, whether villains or heroes.

A character appearing in the list below does NOT mean they will be playable in the RPG, though most do relate to either being playable or being a boss. Question marks denote characters that have not yet appeared, or which may otherwise spoil a future plot element. I may start adding brief descriptions of new (important) characters in the chapter following their debut, including an elemental bond. The elemental bond also does NOT mean that character can use said magic power.

Fire, the most typical of all. Pretty basic. Fire opposes ice.

Characters: Link-Goro, Malon, Romani (cannot actually use magic, but still has a bond to that element), Darunia, Ingo

Ice is next. In some fiction, Ice and Water are the same, such as in Chrono Trigger, where they are considered the same element, namely that Frog and Marle, both water attributes, actually have spells relating to water and ice, respectively. In this one they are separate, and ice opposes fire.

Characters: Zelda (originally assigned to "Time," but that element will not have an elemental bond), Navi, Elena, Jasper

Bolt, or Thunder, is another. Instead of using the typical name, I decided to go with "Bolt." Bolt opposes Water. This is another questionable one; in many cases, thunder and wind are the same. In others, they are separate. They are separate here.

Characters: Baask, Katrine, ?, ?

Water is quite obvious. As mentioned above, it is separate from ice, opposing thunder.

Characters: Sheila, Ruto, Mickaw, ?

Wind, likewise, is sometimes merged with Thunder. In Fire Emblem, Wind is also merged with Ice, through spells like Blizzard and Fimbulvetr. It is separate here, though, and opposes Earth.

Characters: Mido, Leena (I may consider adding her as a Guest in the RPG), ?, ?, ?

Earth opposes wind. It also includes nature, such as plants.

Characters: Saria (she's unique in that she has strengths to both Wind and Earth), Daphnes, Trey, Dane

Shadow is next. Typically, it would be called "Dark." I thought that calling it Shadow here would give it a more unique twist, though. Shadow opposes Holy.

Characters: Relm, Impa, Shadow, Ganondorf, ?

Holy is last. Typically this would be referred to as "Light," but I wanted to call it "Holy." Opposes Shadow. Yes, there is actually a villain who uses Holy Magic. In fact, there's one of each element, two of Dark. That doesn't mean those are the only villains-just the major ones (and only ones who appear in Scepter of Darkness and Demon Within).

Characters: Link (what, you thought I forgot him?), Rauru, ?

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 18: Separate Ways**_

The four horses gradually made their way through the dark caves, with Leena leading the way. The woman held the reins of her horse with her left hand and a torch in her right. It had been a long trip, but they were slowly nearing the exit. Along the way, Leena made a few comments about their surroundings here and there, but for the most part, all was quiet, except for the sounds of running water.

At that point, Leena spoke up again, waving the torch off to her right. "Take a look," she remarked.

Off to the right, the cavern greatly expanding and a gaping hole dropped far down. From the dim light of the torch they could see water pouring out from cracks in the walls, down into a great bowl beneath them that rapidly ran off down through the caverns.

"This drainage comes from higher up in the mountains," she remarked. "This water flows through the mountain range, ultimately coming from the Snowpeak Region and Zora's Domain. The water here flows through these caverns before exiting through a large crack in the cliffside, flowing down a mighty waterfall into Lake Hylia."

"In other words," Relm retorted, "we're just about there."

Leena laughed. "I guess if you want to say it that way. Come on, let's go."

She snapped the reins again and her horse began a short trot, moving at a quicker pace than before. As they made their way deeper into the caverns, the rushing waters grew ever louder. After a few more twists and turns, a light was at last visible at the far end of the tunnel. After a few more minutes, the four horses came out of the caves just in time to see the midday sun overhead.

As per Priscilla's request, they had slept one night at the village before setting out with Leena in the morning. Now, they still have the rest of the afternoon to make it back to Hyrule Castle.

Baask, Relm, Romani, Sheila, and Zelda looked out upon the vast expanse of Lake Hylia. Just to their right, the great waterfall poured down into the lake. To their left, a narrow path led down to the northeastern exit from the lake.

Zelda turned around, facing Leena. "Thank you for your help. What can we ever do to repay you?"

Leena nodded her head, smiling. "Defeat Ganondorf. That is the greatest thing you can possibly do."

Zelda nodded back. "We'll try our best, and that's the best we can do."

The Gerudo left them, then, and the five turned to one another. Sheila was the first to speak. "We really should get going..."

"Yes, indeed," Baask remarked. "We must get back and inform King Daphnes about this trial before us, and then, I shall tell the world council."

Relm raised an eyebrow. "The... World Council...?"

He nodded again. "Yes... King Travian has sent messengers to kings and lords still loyal to the Godesses all across the world. All these nations will assemble at Masa Castle to discuss this evil power that is rising up across the world. As Captain of the Knights of Masa, I shall be in attendance. Because me and my knights have not yet returned home, we are to escort the Hyrulean King Daphnes, as well, along with a few of his own loyal knights."

Zelda lowered her head. "Ah... We never had a chance to talk with him after our mission to Snowpeak... we left immediately after mother's burial ceremony, so Travian must have sent out his messengers while we were gone."

Baask nodded. "That is unfortunate, but we have no time to waste here. We must ride immediately."

The girls nodded in unison. "Agreed," everyone remarked.

Baask set down the path first, directing his horse initially into a trot, but once reaching the coast he clacked his heels together, loudly, and the stallion dashed ahead, galloping at majestic speeds. Behind him was Relm and Zelda on Freya, followed by Sheila and Romani on Neime. All five of them rode upon three horses swiftly across the plains of Hyrule toward the castle.

Several hours passed by. The sun slowly vanished over their heads, shining brightly behind them as the sky darkened. Lon Lon Ranch came into view and a long line of horses, equipped with sacks upon their backs, marched on east, moving clockwise around the ranch and then headed south to the forest. Several Gorons also assisted, carrying heavier items that the horses could not.

Romani and Sheila kept their eyes on the long caravan, but were unable to spot Malon or Link-Goro in the masses.

Freya took up the lead of the three horses, galloping toward the castle at a swift pace. The drawbridge came into view, as well as the great river running forth beneath. Zelda eyed it, remembering what her mother had said.

At one time, there was merely a small moat surrounding the castle, but then a huge rainstorm flooded an enclosed lake in the northern mountains that broke free, washing down into Hyrule and flooding over the lands, increasing the size, depth, and speed of the streams running across Hyrule into great rivers.

As the three horses reached the castle gates, the two guards came out and stopped in front of them. "Princess Zelda, and Princess Relm... King Daphnes has just left through the east gate, heading towards Kakariko Village."

"He's already gone?" Relm demanded.

The guard nodded. "Yes, but he left us instructions for when you return. 'Captain Baask of Masa shall go with Relm to Kakariko Village, where she shall meet someone of great importance. Baask may then proceed to ride out across the mountain path toward Masa."

"He said that, did he?" Baask asked.

The other one nodded. "Yes... and he left other instructions for you, Zelda. 'Zelda, you must take Sheila to Hyrule Castle, where her presence has been requested. You must then rally the knights of Hyrule and make preparations for war. If I am not back within a fortnight, ride out to meet the armies of the dark lord at the Jibewa Valley."

Sheila raised an eyebrow, pointing at herself. "W-wait... someone at the castle wants... me? Are you sure?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I'm just a gatekeeper. He gave me specific instructions, and I'm not about to disobey them.

Zelda nodded her head. "I see... I guess I won't get to speak with him, then."

"I'm sorry, princess, but he had urgent matters to attend to. Baask," he turned to face the captain, "I suggest you leave now lest you be late to your meeting."

Baask nodded. "Yes, you're right... So, I guess he mentioned that, too, huh..."

"He didn't give us any more details than that. Just that you should set out immediately. What kind of meeting is it, anyway?"

Baask laughed. "Well, if he didn't tell you then I suppose I shouldn't, either."

"Come on," Relm proclaimed, "let's just get going."

"Yes, let's," Zelda added.

The four rode past into the Market. The two guards just stood their, bewildered. They turned back to one another. "They never tell us anything, do they?" one asked.

The other shook his head, leaning on his spear. "I guess..." he commented. Suddenly, a thought came into his head. "Hey, you think I could join the royal knights? It'd probably be better than sitting around here all day."

The first laughed. "Yeah, right... I'll believe it when I see it."

The second simply sighed. "Figures..."

_**XXXXX**_

Zelda, Sheila, and Romani dismounted their horses upon reaching the town square. Baask turned to them, waving. "I guess this is it, then. It was good to see you again, and nice meeting you, too, Romani."

Romani smiled. "Thank you, captain."

"Well, whatever the case, it looks like I must be off. Coming, Relm?"

Relm nodded. "My father told me to go to Kakariko Village... I suppose I shall have to do as he says."

"Indeed." Baask remarked.

Sheila grabbed Neime's reins and walked towards the castle, Zelda at her side. The two stopped at the stairs leading up and turned back to face them.

"So, I guess this is farewell..." Zelda remarked. "I'll see you when your task is complete, Relm."

"You too," Relm replied.

Baask and Relm both snapped at the reins, directing their horses to go. The two horses started moving, but then a voice called out to them. "W-wait!"

Relm turned around. "Huh...?"

Romani walked up, wielding her bow in hand. "Please, let me come with you. I... just feel like you need me... or maybe... I need you for something... I don't know, but what I do know is that my gut is telling me to go with you."

Relm turned back, lowering her head. She sighed. "I... don't know about that... I don't even know what's going to happen... but if you want to come, I won't stop you."

Romani smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you," she proclaimed, climbing up onto Freya's back behind Relm.

"Are we finally ready to go, then?" Baask asked.

Romani and Relm both nodded. "Ready."

The captain turned back to the front, clacking his heels. "Let's go!"

Relm cracked the reins, calling out. "Ride on, girl! Shah!"

Zelda and Sheila waved as the two horses rode off. Afterwards, both of them turned and walked up the stairs to the castle. The guards opened the gate and let them inside, closing the gates behind them.

It was another hour before Baask, Relm, and Romani reached Kakariko Village. Darkness had already been cast over the world, the sun barely visible in the western skies. Baask gave Relm and Romani a quick farewell before riding off into the mountains.

After the Masan captain left, all was quiet save for the chirping crickets. Relm led Freya into Kakariko Village, where only a few people wandered the streets, tending to a couple odds and ends before bed. Relm eyed every face, but didn't see anyone she recognized who might possibly be looking for her.

As they neared the southern entrance to the village, though, a dark figure stood in the center of the road, facing away from them. Relm pulled back on the reins and dismounted, running up to the lone, cloaked person.

"Who are you?" Relm called out.

"Your greatest trial awaits you," the figure proclaimed. "Are you ready?"

Relm narrowed her eyes, staring intently at the shadowy person. "What do you mean...?"

Romani watched the whole scene from Freya's back, curiosity filling her mind. The cloaked figure turned around and removed her hood, revealing an older woman with white hair and long, pointed ears. Based on Romani's guess, she was in her mid-forties.

"M-master Impa..." Relm proclaimed, kneeling down.

Impa stepped forward, holding her hand out. "Arise, my pupil, for your training is not yet complete. We must make haste if you are to overcome your fears and take the next step to overcome this darkness spreading out across our world."

Relm nodded. "Y-yes, Impa..." she replied, standing back up again.

Impa lowered her head, nodding once more. "We have work to do."


	19. Meeting of the Minds

_**Author's Note(s)**_: I'm going to make this short. I've been building a lot up to this chapter, and I have to say that I quite like how it turned out. All in all, this is probably the longest fanfiction chapter I have written. Thinking it over, some of my late SoD chapters may have been longer, but I'm not quite sure... In any case, enjoy, as well as the appearance of a new villain, plus some other familiar faces. ^^

Next major plot-inducing chapter: 15. I'll add some details on the new characters at the beginning of 20.

Oh, of note, I made some HUGE updates to the game while I was gone. Still have some things left for the menu, but hopefully things will go by a lot smoother and I can actually start working on progressing the game... maybe...

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 19: Meeting of the Minds**_

Within the endless world of darkness, all life rotted away. From the eternal void of shadows, evil sprouted from the core. Stolen by the undying demon of death, souls of the lost withered into nothingness.

Saria marched through endless shadows, seeking out the only other being within this dark world. It was his eternal prison, and he intended on taking as many as he could along with him. Perhaps he even hoped to break free... if that were the case, life as she remembered it would forever cease to be. The world would become dark and void, and all the green in the world would be replaced by the shadowy mists.

If he knew of a way to escape, perhaps, just maybe, she reckoned, there was a way for her to escape, as well. There was nothing left to do but confront him.

"Hello, child... how are you faring today?" he spoke out in a mocking voice, calling forth from the dark depths.

"I won't be subservient to you!" she called out. "I will find a way... I must..."

The demon laughed. "Hehehe... Are you so sure you want to? Just look at yourself!"

Instantly, the shadows formed around a rectangular area, and within, a mirror revealed a reflection of herself. Long, green hair flowed down behind her, intertwined with a leafy vine in a long braid reaching halfway down her back. She wore a long, deep green dress, made of silky leaves of the forest. She wore a similar cape that flowed out behind her, blowing in the wind. A thorned tiara adorned her head.

Saria looked down and felt the fabrics on her body. She felt the cape, real as the sun in the sky. She reached up to the top of her head, suddenly wincing as she brought her hand back down, blood seeping from the wound.

She shook her head, looking up to him. "This isn't real... I'm not... I'm not like this..."

"Don't you remember?" the demon asked, motioning off to his side.

Saria gasped, looking around, suddenly realized that they were in the forest. "Impossible... how...?"

"Look," he proclaimed, pointing off to his left.

She turned right, seeing herself standing there, wielding the Scepter of Darkness in her hand. Rauru knelt down on one knee while Link stood before him. Saria turned around, looking out upon the trees of the forest brought to life, smashing through the armies of Hyrule. Wolfos, summoned by her power, tore through there ranks.

A dull silence surrounded them, everything as still as stone. Saria shook her head, looking down upon her own two hands, wrapped in green gloves reaching up to her elbow. "N-no, I... I can't..."

"It is you who caused this, fool!" the demon proclaimed. "It doesn't matter that you used my scepter... You didn't need that power, did you? This is all yours. You never realized just how much power you held in your own two hands! You thought you could bring order, but only wrought destruction. How can you possibly face them now? There is nothing you can do. You're foolish, weak..."

Saria turned her head down, sighing. "Y-yes... you're right... I am weak... I let my own weakness take hold of me... I never... I never knew that there was such hatred and malice across this world... It was that weakness which led to my fall... I wish... I could take it all back... but..." she turned her head up. "I can't change the past. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. I will have to overcome my weakness... and I will use what's left of my power to stop you!"

The demon laughed. "Fool... you cannot hope to stop me."

She smiled. "Well, let's see about that!" she yelled out, charging forward.

The illusions vanished, and the darkness returned. She looked and he, too, had vanished. But now, her confidence returned. She looked down at her own two hands, feeling the strength left within her. She knew that she had to hold on as long as she could, for she could feel his power growing even now. Maybe, just maybe, she could buy Link some time before finishing the demon off for good... Then, when all was said and done, she could finally rest.

**_XXXXX_**

It was a long ride back to Masa, but Link, Navi, and Mido made it safely. Upon arriving at the gates of the capital city, the guards led the three of them to the castle. They dismounted their horses, which one of the guards led safely to a coral. The other guard took them directly into the castle and up a flight of stairs, opening a set of large double-doors leading into a large conference room.

Down the room was a long, straight table, with a series of chairs on either side. Various members of noble houses sat down in the seats. The three newcomers instantly recognized King Travian of Masa, King Daphnes of Hyrule, and Queen Ruto and King Mickaw of the Hyrulean Zora Tribe. None of the three who had traveled together recognized anyone else sitting in the room.

King Travian instantly stood up. "Ah, Link and Navi... and you've brought a guest. Thank you. I hope you have some information that will be beneficial to us. Please, sit down," he pointed to a few empty seats to his right side.

Link nodded his head. "I have some information, but it would be nice to be introduced to everyone first..."

The three made their way around the table and sat down in the empty seats. Link sat just to Travian's right, directly across from Daphnes. Navi sat next to him and Mido sat next to her. A few seats to Mido's right was Mickaw and Princess Ruto. Further down, a middle-aged woman of good posture sat down, with another man and a teenaged girl next in line, sequentially.

On the opposite side, Daphnes sat first. After two empty seats, a taller gentleman sat, along with a woman beside him, likely his wife. Another pair sat next to them, while the next few seats were populated by armored men, likely bodyguards and other nobles from various lands. At the end of the table, opposing Travian, was a woman in a fine dress, mostlikely his wife, the Queen of Masa.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends," Travian began, "we have a lot to cover tonight. It seems that a great darkness is spreading rapidly across the world. My dear brother, Daphnes, has also brought grave news back from Hyrule. First, though, I shall introduce each and every one of you."

Travian cleared his throat, motioned for the woman sitting across from me. "That is Ruby, my wife and my queen, whom I would give the entire world for."

She blushed. "Th-thank you, Travian..."

Travian laughed, then motioned for Link and his companions. "This is Link, a powerful warrior from Hyrule. Although young, he is very skilled, and the only living person today known to be able to wield the Master Sword. His companion is Navi, a childhood friend of his from the Kokiri Forest. The other is... Mido, correct?"

Mido nodded.

The king smiled. "Ah, yes, I'm sorry, but I've never really met you before, but I do recall seeing you at the Tomb of Arbiter during the burial of Queen Zelda. In any case, Mido is another member of the Kokiri Tribe."

"Of course, you all should know Daphnes, King of Hyrule, and my younger brother. The death of the queen has hit him hard. The loss of Queen Zelda also marks the loss of one of seven "Sages" of Hyrule, guardians of the mystical Triforce."

Daphnes lowered his head. "Actually, that makes the loss of three sages now... currently, it is known that Zelda, my dear wife and the Time Sage, as well as Nabooru, the Spirit Sage, are both gone."

Link gasped. "No way... Nabooru's dead?"

Daphnes nodded. "Yes. Nabooru was slain by Ganondorf three days ago. Even now he is preparing his attack on Hyrule."

"Yes," Travian added, "which gives us all the more reason to discuss this situation to its fullest. The dark clouds spreading from Aslark... Ordon's rise to power... the black magic spreading from Jalhalla and Holodrum... and the return of Ganondorf's power... these events are no coincidence, and they all started when the Forest Sage, Saria, accidentally awakened the ancient demon from an item known as the Scepter of Darkness."

The man sitting across from Mickaw, a few seats down from Daphnes, stirred in his seat. "The Scepter of Darkness... you're saying that one of Hyrule's sages traveled all the way to Aslark and awakened the demon, Mephistopheles?"

"Yes, indeed it is true, Duke Edgar Landon," Travian remarked. "Landon neighbors Aslark... what more do you know about the Scepter?"

Edgar lowered his head. "I think I may know this girl you're referring to... I remember, several years ago, a young girl passed through Landon, garbed entirely in green... she wore a green cloak, and green tunic, and even her hair was green. She rode upon a white horse. She said she was looking for someone, a friend. I never met her myself, but I do recall passing by when someone brought up the Scepter..."

He paused for a bit, then continued. "I do not know of anyone who has actually laid hands on it, for Aslark is completely cut off from the outside world. As Duke of Landon, I have exchanged messages with Queen Darin Aslark, but nothing ever came of it. The only thing we know about the scepter are legends... And those legends tie closely into history of Aslark."

"They may be the same legends I read in Hyrule Castle's library," Mido remarked, speaking up.

"Unproven, mind you," Edgar's wife noted.

"Yes," Travian retorted, "but any information we can learn about this thing will help us to understand more about what we're up against."

"Anyway," the king continued, "next to Daphnes is Duke Edgar Landon and his wife, Naida Landon. After her is Gerran Ramon, Lord of the Ramon Port, and his wife Sophia. To young Mido's right is the zora queen and king, Ruto and Mickaw. Mickaw is actually here representing both the Hyrulean River Zoras, as well as the Sea Zoras of the Underwater Kingdom, Atlantis, located in the deep seas south of Hyrule."

"Lastly," Travian added, "next to Mickaw is Queen Theresa Labrynna, along with her husband, Ferdinand, and her young daughter, Princess Ambi. Ambi is attending this meeting due to an event she witnessed recently in her homeland of Labrynna."

Ambi sunk in her seat, turning her head low.

Travian laughed. "Don't be shy. If you want to leave later, you may."

Ambi nodded. "I'll be fine... don't worry about me."

_'Are you so sure about that, princess?'_ a voice whispered in her ear.

Ambi looked around, but saw nothing. She turned back. "Did... someone just say something?"

Travian nodded. "Yes... I just told you that you may leave after we hear your testimony."

Ambi sunk into her seat again. "Uh... okay..."

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Theresa asked.

_'Everything is perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong... nothing...'_

"Everything is fine," she said. "I'm okay."

"Very well," Travian called out. "So, did you want to go first?"

Ambi nodded. "Y-yes... I was out picking flowers in the forest, the same that I do every autumn. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... I was just minding my own business, until a strange creature appeared in the woods, holding a lantern in its hand."

Link lowered his head. He instantly knew what was coming next.

"I-I... I eyed it, curiously... I walked over to the brush, pulling it open, and then... a large poe sprang out, swinging its torch around and around. I had never seen such a foul beast before, but I had heard of them and seen pictures of them... I thought that the holy magic of Labrynna kept them at bay..."

She paused to catch her breath. "I tried to send the demon back to the grave with my life magic... but clearly, I had not practiced enough, because I failed over and over... it came at me and knocked me to the ground... I was... frightened... I got up and ran in the opposite direction, and another one appeared. I dodged around and raced back home as more appeared all over the forest..."

Ferdinand nodded his head. "The once sacred forest has been overrun by ghosts... Now, no one may pass through to reach the temple. The demons have not left the forest, but they're killing everything within, destroying the beauty within. We all know where they came from—Jalhalla, the Valley of Death, but we have no idea why they sprouted up this way, now. They have never been able to infiltrate our sacred lands before."

"Gerran," Travian added, looking out across the table to his left, left of Edgar and his wife, "have you seen anything near the outskirts of Ramon?"

Gerran nodded his head. "We've been hearing several things at night... like the wailing of the undead. We've sent a couple of parties into the eastern caves to try and find the source, but none have returned, so we halted the investigation. We're not so close as Labrynna to Jalhalla, though... Jalhalla is deep in the mountains. Labrynna has several short passages that lead through into the Valley of Death, but the only way to get there from Ramon is through our cave network. And it is very dangerous to traverse those caves.

Landslides have already blocked passage into the deeper areas of the caverns. Normally landslides and cave-ins are common occurrence, but we seem to be having more and more every day..."

"And plenty of earthquakes, too," Sophia noted.

Travian nodded his head again. "Princess Ambi, you aren't needed anymore. If you want to leave, you may. Otherwise, feel free to stay and listen to what we have to say."

_'Stay, listen... you need to learn all you can about the strange happenings around... you know you want to... and you don't just want to leave your parents here all alone, do you?'_

Ambi shook her head, gritting her teeth. She gripped her head firmly with her right hand, sinking in her chair. "A-actually... I think I need to lie down..."

Travian nodded. "Joseph," he called out. A knight at the end of the table stood up. "Please lead Miss Ambi to her quarters."

Joseph bowed. "I live and I serve," he proclaimed, and then walked around the table and held out his hand. Ambi took it and walked with him to the door. She turned around and curtsied, before following Joseph out of the room.

"So, with that out of the way, I would hear your story, Link. What news from Ordon?" he asked. "It looks to me like our troubles with them may subside due to the earthquake that recently struck their lands."

Link shook his head. "To be honest, I wasn't able to learn as much as I wanted... I do know, though, that Dane is working for someone... who, I do not know. He claims that once the mission is accomplished, he will rule over all of Ordon, Masa, and Landon."

"You think he is planning to attack Ordon?" Daphnes asked. "How is that possible? I saw the destruction caused by that earthquake... they'll be too busy reconstructing.

Navi laughed. "Hah! That's what he wants you to think. We were standing in that castle when the earthquake hit. Travian," she turned to face him, "remember that cloaked figure who vanished as you arrived in Masa, when you and Link first met? If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be sitting here now. Dane Ordon used his own powers to create that earthquake, bringing the whole place down. Shadow transported us out of their before we were all fell into the ravine and crushed by the collapsing castle."

Travian shook his head. "Impossible... how could Dane Ordon have such power? Its unhuman!"

Daphnes lowered his head. "I'm not so sure... what if... the power comes from the Triforce?"

Everyone at the table instantly focused on Daphnes. All eyes fixated on him. "...Ganondorf bore the Triforce of Power... Even in his prison, he was able to manipulate people both in and out of the Sacred Realm... he coerced Dane Ordon with thoughts of power, and with his unlimited strength, Ganondorf transferred some of that power to Dane. Dane is working with Ganondorf."

"So," Ruto remarked, "all of these recent events... Saria... The Scepter of Darkness... Jasper Kolanna... Dane Ordon... monsters appearing all over the world... all of them were caused by Ganondorf's influence?"

"Yes," Daphnes proclaimed. "That's the only logical option. I... don't know about Saria... after she found the Scepter he might have been able to influence her a bit, trying to convince her that she needed the Triforce to lock the demon away again, allowing Ganondorf to be resurrected, but other than that, everything ties back to Ganondorf. The sages are being destroyed one by one."

"As far as we know," he continued, "Saria is gone. Zelda and Nabooru are dead, and Darunia is slowly dying. The rest of the sages will surely be targeted, as well."

Ruto gasped. Mickaw shook his head, standing up. "We know enough about what's going on already... I'm taking Ruto to my homeland of Atlantis immediately. She must be protected, or else-"

A gust of wind rushed into the room as the door slammed open, a series of guards flying into the chamber. Mickaw was knocked over by the blast, being the only one standing at the time, but afterwards everyone suddenly stood up. "What is this outrage?" Travian proclaimed.

Ruby ran around the table towards Travian as the guards at the end sprang up, rushing into the door, only to be blinding by a bright light before sparks of electricity poured into their bodies, vaporizing all but their bones and armor. A tall man, wearing a light, tan robe that flowed across his body. He held a staff in his right hand that held a glowing, pulsating golden orb at the top.

"Hello, all. Why oh why was I not invited to this little party?" the man proclaimed.

"Just who do you think you are?" Daphnes demanded.

The sorcerer laughed. "Hehehe... Don't you recognize me, O king? I remember you, and your dear brother," he motioned to Daphnes, "since you two were mere boys. I remember you, as well, King and Queen of Labrynna, and also you, Lords of Ramon," he stated, motioning towards each of them. "Ah, and Princess Ruto," he turned to her, "or is it queen now? You look so beautiful. I remember when you were just a little girl."

Ruto narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The man laughed. "Yes, yes... of course you don't... You were only a child... As the late King Harold Monasen Hyrule's most trusted advisor, I acted as an ambassador to foreign nations... until I discovered a power unlike any other that changed my life... forever..."

Travian slammed his hands into the table. "No way... you're Agahnim, the Holy Sheikah sorcerer? You have betrayed us, now?"

Agahnim laughed. "I wouldn't call it 'betrayal'. Its more like... salvation... I have come to save your poor fools from yourselves..."

"No, I won't allow that!" a voice called out from behind.

Travian threw his hand forward, calling out. "Joseph, no!"

It was too late, though. Joseph threw himself at Agahnim, sword drawn. Agahnim simply turned around and threw his staff up, directly towards the young soldier. The man gasped, crumbling to the ground as shocks of electricity poured into his body.

Within the room, panic ensued. Ruby opened the back door and led the way out. The rules of Ramon and Landon left first, followed by Mickaw, Ruto, Theresa, and Ferdinand.

Agahnim laughed, spinning around. Travian jumped to the side, just in time for a huge bolt of lightning to strike across the room, hitting the Water sage head on, but also catching the Labrynna royal family in one fell swoop.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" another voice called out. Suddenly, spear stabbed through Agahnim's right arm, forcing the sorcerer to drop his staff.

"Baask!" Travian called out, racing towards him.

Young Ambi suddenly raced into the room while Agahnim was distracted, directly to her parents. "No, please no..." she cried, kneeling beside them.

Navi was already their at work, shaking her head every second, tears started to pour down. "Is there anything you can do?" Mickaw proclaimed, desperation in his eyes.

Ruto wheezed, breathing heavily. She gasped for air, struggling... Link bit his lip. "Ruto..."

The zora queen smiled. "Link... I never forgot our engagement... I... I had hoped you would return, but... I couldn't wait any longer... I figured... you must've left just to get away from me..."

Link shook his head. "I didn't want to marry you, but that's not why I left."

Ruto smiled. "Daphnes is... wr-wrong, you know... Saria... I can still feel her presence... Its... getting fainter, each passing day... but you still can... save her... please, you must... she knows what she did is wrong, and she is ready to lay down everything... but we need her... without all seven sages... Ganondorf is sure to win..."

Mickaw shook his head. "Wh-what's this... engagement...? And... what of the sages...? You will be alright, won't you? Ruto, please... you can't leave me... please..."

Ruto wheezed again, coughing up. The burns across her body barely showed the damage done inside. "Mickaw, don't worry... I always loved you... and I still do... I was just... a foolish child with a foolish crush... Besides... Link, you love Saria, don't you?"

He nodded. "She's... she's always been my best friend... I never thought of us as anything more... at least, not until recently... then... I started to see something else... something greater..."

Ruto nodded. "She needs you, and you need her... Please, you must go to her... Take... the scepter... to the Forbidden Woods..."

"The... Forbidden Woods...?"

"...in... Aslark... the resting place..."

"Navi, please!" Mickaw cried out, turning to her. "You have to do something... she's... she's going to..."

Navi placed a hand on Ruto's stomach, pouring as much healing power she could into her. "No... I'm sorry... she's too weak... my power can't heal such a severe wound..."

"Mother... father..." Ambi cried, whispering another incantation. Nothing she did seemed to work, though.

She cried again as Theresa held her tightly. "Be... strong... my dear... everything's going to be all right..."

_'I told you to stay... I warned you the consequences... did you listen to me? I thought I was your guardian angel, Princess...'_

Ambi sat up again, shaking her head. She turned off to her left, screaming out. "Just get out of my head!"

Navi turned to face Ambi, then to Ferdinand again. She held her hand up to him. She then turned to Theresa. Suddenly, she herself burst into tears, falling down on her knees. "Wh-why... why did this have to happen? Why?"

Link narrowed his eyes. He stood up and ran in the opposite direction. Mido, Baask, Daphnes, and Travian were already out there.

"You fiend! You traitor!" Travian proclaimed, holding his blade up to Agahnim's neck while Daphnes held him from behind. "How DARE you break into this place! How DARE you betray your own country, your own people!"

Agahnim laughed. "Hehehe... I found a greater power... One that will grant me immortality! Behold!" he called out, holding his right hand out. The staff suddenly vanished from Mido's hand and appeared back in Agahnim's once again. He vanished, reappearing at the opposite end of the hall. "I shall make you fools pay..."

The sorcerer brought his hands together, a ball of light materializing between them. Instantly, he shot it out, throwing it at the group. All of them ducked to the side as it hit the ground, sparks of holy energy jumping across the floor.

As Baask raced down the hall, Agahnim vanished again, appearing behind them. Link shook his head. "No way... we can't possibly stop him! He's just evading our every move!"

Agahnim laughed again. "You're all just fools... There's nothing you can do to stop the master's power. Its over."

Mido stood next to Link, shaking his head. "There's got to be something more we can do..."

The sorcerer held out his hands, sparking of shining electrical energy spreading through them. Suddenly, several beams of light shot out behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. Smoke billowed and Baask, Mido, and Link raced into the fray. Captain Baask lunged forward, and Mido bashed into him. Lastly, Link jumped into the air, slashing down.

Agahnim suddenly reappeared at the castle entrance, kneeling on the ground, gasping for breath. Travian and Daphnes confronted him. Link, Mido, and Baask turned back to face him, too, and out of the shadows came the dark sorcerer, Shadow, his long cloak flowing behind him.

"You... who are you...? Where did you get such power?" Agahnim called out.

Shadow shook his head, pointed at old man. "You need not worry about me. I'm not the one who jumped in and made a surprise attack upon these people."

"You," Link stated, turning to Shadow, "just whose side are you on?"

"I suggest you get out of my castle," Travian called out.

Agahnim turned to the ceiling, laughing out once again. "I suggest you turn your eyes to the southwest. You may be in for a surprise." With that said, the sorcerer vanished immediately.

The seven of them immediately ran outside. Navi also heard the commotion and jumped up, racing out of the room. Link, Mido, and Navi all yelled out, terror in their eyes. "No... it can't be!" Mido proclaimed.

Navi put her hands over her mouth, gasping.

"So, that was the plan," Travian proclaimed. "He distracted the guards, and us, so we could not see what was directly in front of our eyes."

Daphnes turned to Travian. "Let me lead the knights to deal with them. My daughter, Zelda, and my top General, Gersh, will be able to handle things in Hyrule for a while, but if they're attacked on both fronts, there's nothing that will stand in their way."

Travian nodded, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do it. Delay Dane's advanced as long as you can. I will send you every man I can to deal with this threat."

Daphnes nodded. "I'll gather the troops."

Mido turned to Link, pulling out a small item from within his cloak. "Link... take it. You must save Saria. Besides, I think she would rather see you than me, anyway."

Link lowered his head. "You're going back?"

Mido nodded. "I won't sit by and let them destroy my home by fire. I'm going with the knights of Masa back to the forest."

"Good luck," Navi proclaimed.

Mido smiled. "Bring her back safely. I'm counting on you two."

Travian, Baask, Link, and Navi went back into the conference room. Ruby, Gerran, Sophia, Edgar, and Naida were also back. Travian lowered his head. "I'm sorry I put you all-"

Gerran shook his head. "No, don't. This only proves all the more than we, too, must prepare for battle to defend our homes. We will return to Landon and sail back to our countries on the Ramon Continent. I will take Princess Ambi with me, as well as her parents. I'm sure they will want to be buried in their motherland."

Travian nodded. "I have someone else to go with you..."

He motioned to the three standing behind him. "Baask, I want you to lead a small squadron of knights back to Landon. Afterwards, I want you to accompany Link and Navi to Aslark. Gerran, Edgar, these three will go with you, along with my knights, and protect you on your way to Landon."

Edgar nodded. "Gerran," he turned to his friend, "the next ship will return in seven days. I will make sure all of you make it back home safely."

Ruby walked over to the back of the room, kneeling down next to Ambi. She just laid there in her mother's arms, crying endlessly. The young woman held the girl's hand, but she pulled away. "J-just... just go away..." she cried.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Ruby proclaimed, tears beginning in her eyes. "I... I know how you feel..."

Mickaw walked over to Link, lowering his head. "I take it you knew her well...?"

Link nodded. "Yes... we met when we were just children."

Mickaw laughed a bit. "You... look like a child now... how could you possibly have-"

"I was away for a number of years. I think... time must've passed differently, because when I returned twenty years passed compared to the five that passed for me."

The zora king nodded. "I've already sent two scouts out. Ruto and I didn't come alone, but our guards were not present during the conference room... several of them even died during that attack. In any case, one scout is returning to Hyrule to ready our troops. The other is going to my home of Atlantis, where I will have a full legion of zoras swarm to Hyrule to face Ganondorf's forces."

"Mickaw, can you handle Ruto's burial?" Travian asked.

The zora nodded. "Yes... we will take her back to Kakariko Village and bury her there with her forefathers. We will leave at daybreak tomorrow."

"You should hurry," Travian proclaimed. "Ordon has already made their move... by burning the Lost Woods. Daphnes is leading an army of Masan soldiers to put out the fires and halt Ordon's advance, but I fear it won't be enough. Ganondorf will strike soon. You must warn the people of Hyrule."

Mickaw nodded. "You can count on me."

Link lowered his head. "I was so sure they were going to attack Masa..."

Navi put a hand on his shoulder. "Its fine, Link... don't worry about it. What we have to worry about now is preparing for the challenges ahead of us."

"Attention, hero... are you listening...?"

Link turned around, snorting. "Hmph... its you... you never answered my question. Just whose side are you on?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm on no ones 'side.' However, it looks like I'm going to be helping you, anyway. My mission is to stop that demon. Maybe, just maybe, I can save a life myself. And it looks like I was mistaken about my methods. The only way to release those souls and to halt his power is by taking him back to the place of his sealing—the Forbidden Woods in Aslark."

Link nodded. "Very well, then... I know your help will be greatly appreciated."

He nodded back. "Same to you."

Navi scratched her forehead. "This is one strange group... I guess now, though, we have to be ready for anything."

Travian smiled. "Very well, then. You should get some rest. I'll have my servants clean up... its going to be a long night for us, but you must set out at the crack of dawn tomorrow. It's a two day ride to Landon."

"Thank you for everything, King Travian," Link proclaimed. "We'll be ready... for anything."


	20. Battle Preparations

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Hmm, this chapter turned out surprisingly long, especially since I lost a lot of inspiration on what to write for the second half. In any case, yeah, its done, and it wasn't quite at the time expected. And I haven't even started 21 yet. So much for a buffer. Oh, and I noticed I made a mistake in the notes of Chapter 19. I said "Next major plot-inducing chapter: 15". Obviously, that can't be the case. I meant 25. My bad. For reference, the estimated posting of that chapter would be December 11th, unless I'm late (which unfortunately happens quite often).

**_New Characters_**: Character time! I've got a whole list of new characters who just appeared in the prior chapter. I'll also add the ones from this chapter since they don't play a major role, anyway. Oh, and newly created character's I've actually looked up names at just to get something interesting. Leena is a similar example.

_Queen Ruby Masa_: The queen of Masa. Due to the nature of Masa being a mountainous country, I wanted her to have a name related to the earth. I did not look one up for Travian when I first created him and I have no intentions of changing an existing character's name, so his likely has nothing to do with "earth" at all. Ruby is a different name, especially since its a gemstone, but I didn't mind... I thought it fit well enough.

_Duke Edgar Landon_: The duke of Landon, which is the country east of Masa and west of Aslark. It is also the location of only one of two ports on the continent (the other being in Ordon), known as the Landon Continent. Edgar is a just ruler, playing a semi-major role.

_Lady Naida Landon_: For Naida, I chose a water-sounding name. She is Edgar's wife, but doesn't play much of a role other than that. I just felt that it would be better for the story if he had a wife, so I added her as a new character. Edgar was already planned for some time, so like Travian, his name is something I came up with out of the blue; I didn't research his name, but I did research hers.

_Lord Gerran Ramon_: Despite being at the meeting, Gerran Ramon is not actually a king but a lord of a country, Ramon. Ramon is from a different continent, which I have called the "Ramon" continent. Both Labrynna and Holodrum are also on this same continent.

_Queen Theresa Labrynna_: Queen of Labrynna. Yes, the same Labrynna. She is also the mother of the future Queen Ambi. Yes, the same Ambi. She is killed by Agahnim. Originally, Ambi was much older in this story, and was Queen of Labrynna, but I felt that making her a teenager would allow me to work with her much better, so I included her parents, whom are subsequently killed.

_King Ferdinand Labrynna_: The King of Labrynna. Both names relate to "holy," due to Labrynna being a holy nation. Like his wife his is killed by Agahnim.

_Princess Ambi Labrynna_: Princess and future Queen of Labrynna. She has been haunted by a ghost, whispering voices in her head ever since her strange encounter in the woods outside of her home city. Her element is Bolt.

_Sir Joseph_: A knight of Masa. I felt it would be more appropriate for Travian to call out a name, so I gave him the name "Joseph." He is killed by Agahnim.

_Agahnim_: A Holy Sorcerer and former leader of the Sheikah tribe. He was an advisor to the former Hyrulean king. During the past twenty years, Agahnim vanished, and upon his return has gone mad. He uses his magic powers to break into the meeting of the Holy Alliance, killing numerous Masan knights, and finally Ruto, the Water Sage, as well as the King and Queen of Labrynna. His element is Holy.

_Aisha_: An advisor and caretaker to Princess Zelda.

_Akiba_: King Daphnes' most trusted advisor and one of the top scholars and tacticians of Hyrule.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 20: Battle Preparations**_

Zelda laid back in the warm, soapy water, giving her just a few minutes to relax and enjoy herself before yet another long day. It seemed to her that every waking hour there was something new around the castle being handed to her. Every minute, someone new came up, handing her paperwork, talking over battle strategies, reporting new findings in ancient texts...

Since she got back three days ago, it had been a nightmare. Sheila was immediately dragged off by court wizards and they had barely seen each other since. With her mother dead and her father away, everything fell now to her, the royal princess. She shook her head, sighing. _'If I'm getting all this grief just substituting for my father, what will it be like when I become the new queen...?'_

Zelda wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that question. So she didn't even bother looking for it. Instead, she just relaxed in the warm bath, soaking in every second of freedom before it would suddenly be taken away.

A fist pounded on the door and a voice called out to her. "Princess, what are you doing? You're supposed to speak with Captain Gersh, General of the Royal Army, to discuss battle plans."

She shook her head. "Tell him it can wait!" she yelled.

The woman kept pounding on the door. "But, princess... this is very important! Your father assigned you to this task. I'm coming in there if you're not out in five minutes. You've got ten to get ready and get down there, or you're going to be late!"

She sunk down into the tub, sighing. "Alright, already!" she called out, reluctantly.

Carefully, she stood up, water dripping down from her body. Her long, soaked hair looked like a mess, but she would have to deal with it. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up, then grabbed another to wrap around her hair. She dried herself as quick as she could, then removed the towel from her head and brushed out her hair. It was still a little damp, but it would have to do.

Afterwards, she placed the brush back down again and picked up a gold clip. She wrapped it around her hair in back, and then walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. She walked down into her large closet, picking out a long, thin, elegant purple dress, before returning to the main room and changing.

Outside of the room, the noblewoman tapped her feet, impatiently. She then reached out for the door handle, but it opened before her fingers slipped over the knob. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Aisha."

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Its not me you should be worried about. You know how Gersh is."

Zelda nodded to her as she made her way down the castle halls. "Yeah, I get what you're saying, but I'm not afraid of him. He's my father's top general and captain of the Hyrulean Knights. He respects me. Don't let it get to your head."

Aisha laughed. "Heh... you're just as stubborn as your sister. Need I remind you that I remember when Relm was born? I helped deliver her! I was greatly saddened to see her sent under the care of Impa... but admittedly, I don't think I could've handled both of you two growing up."

The princess shook her head. "I still can't believe you people managed to keep such an incredible secret from me all these years..."

Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "That's what your parents wanted. Even then, only Gersh, Impa, myself, and your parents knew the truth. Nobody else did."

"Heh... that's a heavy burden on you all these years..." Zelda remarked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, indeed it was... I'm just glad that the word's out, now, so I don't have to worry about it anymore."

Zelda stopped in front of the door to the conference room. "You coming?" she asked.

Aisha shook her head. "Just get in there. I have other business to attend to."

The princess sighed. "Very well, then..."

She opened the door and walked in. Gersh, Maya, and several high-ranking knights sat around the table, mostly along the left side. Gersh sat on the opposite side of the room. Along the right side sat Sheila, the head scholar, and a few other strategists.

Gersh, General of the Knights of Hyrule, stood up, laughing out. "Hah! So she finally shows up! I knew Daphnes shouldn't have left."

"Please, sit down," Zelda proclaimed.

Gersh snickered. "Ladies first. I insist."

"I don't have time for games," she retorted. "Are we going to settle this or what? We need to talk over our plan of action, and since my father is gone and my mother is dead, I must sit here in their stead."

Gersh, reluctantly, sat down, saying nothing.

Zelda smiled. "Good."

She paused briefly before continuing. "So, first of all... what do we know about this situation? I know for sure that Ganondorf is rounding up all the Gerudo loyal to him, which makes up about ninety-percent of their tribe. Do we have any more information?"

Sheila raised her hand, clearing her throat. "Um... May I have permission to speak?" she asked.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, but finally nodded. "If you have information, please share it."

The white-haired girl nodded and stood up. "Yes, well... I've been studying a lot over the past several days. I have also talked with Maya Leudona," she motioned toward the woman sitting across the table, "and I have found reason to believe that Jasper Kolanna is alive and may very well lead an army of his ice warriors down from Snowpeak Mountain."

The princess lowered her head. "That... how is that possible? Jasper Kolanna is dead."

Maya shook her head. "I haven't had the opportunity to speak with you since then, princess," she explained, "but after you and Relm left, we started to notice some more activity in the mountains. Snowpeak Manor was abandoned, but several of my scouts indicated seeing the White Wizrobe making his way through the mountains. He likely had another base somewhere in the mountains that he retreated to, faking his own death in order to make us leave the mountains, which succeeded. The reports aren't fully conclusive, but I just have this gut feeling in my stomach that our mission on Snowpeak was just too easy..."

Zelda sat down, shaking her head. "I don't believe this..."

"It is true, though," one of the scholars pointed out, "that Ganondorf is very crafty. There's no doubt in my mind that he's got something else planned. A full head-on assault would just be too easy. He wants us to make him think that the Hyrulean knights alone will be able to take down his armies."

"That sounds like Ganondorf," Zelda remarked, sighing. "This isn't going to be easy, will it?"

Sheila shook her head. "No it won't. In fact, just before you arrived, a messenger came from King Mickaw. Word has it that the ex-priest and holy sheikah magician, Agahnim, infiltrated a secret meeting at Castle Masa, killing Queen Ruto, the Water Sage, as well as Theresa and Ferdinand, King and Queen of Labrynna. Furthermore, Ordon's forces have set fire to the southeastern edges of the Lost Woods and are making their move through the forest. King Daphnes is leading Masa's troops south to confront them."

Zelda shook her head. "He's planned everything, hasn't he? Now we won't be getting any assistance from Masa. If the force is strong enough, that may also require the Gorons to assist in battling the Ordonians, as well, further weakening our own numbers."

Sheila nodded. "Yes... that is exactly what I was thinking."

Gersh scratched his chin. "Well, well, well, Master Akiba, you have certainly found a fine young strategist. Is this why you requested that she attend this meeting?"

The old man nodded his head. "Yes... I heard about some of the things she had accomplished while staying with Malon and Lon Lon Ranch... I instantly knew that I had to speak with this child prodigy, and I haven't regretted my decision. Sheila has greatly aided to our knowledge, leading to advancements in medicine, as well as providing helpful insight into many of the possible situations we may have to face during this upcoming war."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... Interesting. Where did you learn all this, Sheila?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I used to read a lot... I didn't have much else to do..."

The princess smiled. "I think there's more to it than that. You're just naturally gifted. You simply never realized how intelligent you were until recently, when you were finally able to break free from that evil man, Ingo..."

"In any case," Gersh interrupted, "can we please get on with this?"

Zelda nodded her head. "Y-yes... my apologies."

Zelda and Sheila both sat down. Gersh leaned forward, ready to speak. "What we know is that there's at least two armies coming at us, maybe more. A third army, led by Ordon, is currently being blockaded by the Masan Army, but that will not last long. We can only hope that the combined forces of the Gorons and the Masans will be enough too hold back the Ordonian troops from reaching Hyrule Field."

"And that they don't burn down the entire forest," Sheila interjected. "Survival isn't our only goal here—if the forest is lost, that's a serious blow to our defenses, as well as medicines, food supplies, herbs... plus all the creatures that live in the woods... Even if we won this war but lost the forest, we might as well be dead without it."

"She makes a good point," Zelda noted. "As far as winning the war is concerned, though... I don't think we have much of a chance. The best we can do is halt the Gerudo's advance. There's no way we can defeat Ganondorf, though. Only one boy can do that, and only with the help of all seven sages."

"So what do you propose we do?" Maya remarked. "If we can't win, what's the point...?"

Zelda lowered her head. "Akiba, you're our top strategist. What do you propose?"

Akiba laughed. "Not anymore, my friend. Sheila, please give these people the battle plan that you proposed to me."

Sheila nodded. "First, we know for sure that we still have three days until the Gerudo make their move. During this time, Hyrule Castle and Market must be vacated of all civilians. Merchants may stay if they wish to empty their wares on this war. All civilians must escape to Kakariko Village at least, but preferably to Masa."

"Second," she continued, "we must gather all of our forces together here at the castle. We will use every means necessary to house and feed everyone. All the Hyrulean knights, mages, and scholars, the zora warriors, and the sheikah ninjas, must all be readied for battle."

Sheila opened up a scroll on the table, revealing a map of all Hyrule. She pointed out each of the locations as she explained the plan. "On the third day, the knights of Hyrule must march out and greet Ganondorf's warriors in battle. Mickaw will lead his armies of zoras north to blockade Jasper Kollana's ice warriors, which should have already arrived. The zoras will then wait three hours. If Jasper's army has not arrived within that span, they will return down the river and assist the main army against the Gerudo."

"The Sheikah will act as backup. All of them will be mounted. They will ride north along eastern Hyrule Field to ensure that Jasper's forces have moved west, then ambush him from behind. Afterwards, they will reinforce the main army."

The girl pointed to a few stretches of tall hills and mountains near the Jibewa Valley, along the east side of the mountain range cutting off the Gerudo Desert from Hyrule Field. "We need to mount snipers along the cliffs; the best marksman in the Hyrulean Army. The remainder of our archers must be mounted on horseback and ready to move at a moment's notice."

"Is that all?" Zelda asked.

Sheila nodded. "Yes. I've detailed it quite thoroughly."

"Sounds good and all," Maya interjected, "but will it work?"

The girl shook her head. "We can't account for every possible scenario. This is our best shot at holding back the line and severely reducing our casualties, but there's no guarantee it will work."

Gersh turned to Zelda, then to Maya, and then to the knights sitting at the table, eying each one of them. Finally, he smiled, slapping his hand down on the table. "Let's do it. Whether it works or not, its a brilliant plan and will go down in history. Hyrule's last stand will be spectacular."

Zelda nodded. "I'll admit, I'm really impressed by this plan, and by how well this meeting proceeded."

Sheila nodded. "One last thing, though... Our main force of knights will be led by three generals. Gersh and Maya will both lead a squad. For the third general-"

"I will lead," Zelda proclaimed.

Silence suddenly swept across the room. Sheila gasped, shaking her head. "No, princess, we cannot-"

Zelda shook her head. "If this is to be our last stand, and if I am to take command of Hyrule's armies in the stead of my late mother, and my father, I will lead the first troop of knights into battle, with Maya behind mine and Gersh's forces in back. Is that appropriate?"

"I'm sorry, my princess, but I think that I-"

Sheila raised an eyebrow. "If Zelda is to lead the first squad... I think that it would be best that Gersh's troops remained in the back, in case of a surprise attack from behind. Zelda and Maya are both a little inexperienced compared to Gersh, so the two of them together will command the front line."

"Is that appropriate, captain?" Akiba remarked.

Gersh lowered his head. "Y-yes. Zelda is our princess, after all. I live and obey."

"Thank you, general," Zelda stated, calmly. "I'm sorry if I have offended you, but I will not sit by while my people suffer. My father would have lead the army, and in his absence, I shall take up in his stead. You have taught me much over these past few years, especially in these past few weeks, and I owe everything I know to you."

The knight smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you for your kind words, princess."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

"So, everyone, is that all? Are we clear on this matter?" Maya remarked.

Everyone add the table subsequently spoke a light "Yes."

Zelda stood up from her seat. "Very well, then. We shall go over these plans again tomorrow, and then once more the following day, in order to ensure that everyone is briefed on our plan of actions. This meeting is now adjourned. Thank you all for coming."

As everyone slowly made there way out of the room, Sheila just leaned back in her chair, shaking her head. Soon, the room was empty, save for the white-haired girl and the elder man sitting next to her. "Why didn't you tell them, Sheila?" he asked.

Sheila slumped in her seat. "I... I couldn't bring it up... I did explain my worry... but I couldn't possibly tell them that. There's no way they would believe me, anyway, and surely both of us would be imprisoned for treason... perhaps even executed... There is nothing I can do."

"Zelda will listen to you," Akiba remarked. "I know she trusts you and respects your opinion."

The white-haired girl placed her hands on the table in front of her and rested her head within them, sobbing. "I... I don't know what to do... That was the best thing I could possibly come up with... However, if this threat isn't dealt with..."

Akiba sighed. "I know... I'm just glad that you believed me when I told you what has been going on."

Sheila sat back, shaking her head. "I... I'll have to talk with Zelda tonight... if I don't, all our plans are for naught..."

She turned her head, facing the old man, her face wet with tears. "Hyrule will be massacred."

_**XXXXX**_

Two redheaded girls danced across the field with majestic fury; swinging small, metal poles, each with a hilt, a long thin rod, and a blunt tip. Metal struck against metal as the fencing match continued, each one trying to outdo the other.

Romani lunged forward and Relm flipped backwards, swinging her weapon with swift precision, knocking Romani's to the side. She then proceeded to thrust forward with both hands. Romani brought her own weapon back down to deflect the attack, but then Relm rolled around and swung the weapon around into Romani's side, knocking her to the ground.

The ranch-girl made no hesitation to pick up her pace, dodging to the side to avoid another one of Relm's strikes before pushing herself back up, swinging the small weapon into Relm's in a tight lock. "You're not half bad," Relm remarked.

Romani nodded. "Link needed a sparring partner... I've never been that great with swords, but I agreed to spar with him and I picked up a few techniques. You're certainly pretty good yourself, though... I may win yet."

Relm laughed, forcing her blade forward and pushing Romani back. She made several more swift strikes in quick succession, catching Romani offguard. Finally, Relm swung her weapon to the left with both hands on the hilt, slamming hard into Romani's. The girl gasped, collapsing to her knees and Relm pressed the tip of the blade to Romani's neck.

"That's enough," Impa proclaimed from the sidelines.

Romani shrugged her shoulders, grabbing Relm's open hand. Relm pulled Romani up and they shook. "Well, a loss is a loss. I almost won that time, though."

"Heh, well, you did well. You just need some more practice," Relm remarked.

Suddenly, Relm's eyes turned to her left. "Speaking of which... What does this prove, anyway, Master Impa? Why are we here?"

Impa stepped forward, nodding. "That is a good question. I wanted you to show me how much you have learned. Over the past few days, we worked on the problem areas you've had in the past. Today, you have shown your skills with a blade. Now, tomorrow, we shall see if you can pass the ultimate test. Your training is complete, but the final test is still to come. You must prepare yourself in mind, body, and spirit."

"What is it?" Relm asked.

The Shadow Sage smiled, nodding her head. "We shall ride back to Kakariko Village tonight and enter into the Graveyard. There, the trials of the Shadow Temple await you. You may bring one person in with you, but you must face the final trial alone. Overcome your fears. Overcome your feelings. You must not let the darkness hold a grip on your heart."

Relm lowered her head. "The... Shadow Temple...? I've never heard of it."

Impa shook her head. "No, you haven't. There are few who have. To finish your rite of passage, you must complete the trials in the temple. It is located in the depths of the Kakariko Graveyard. The spirits of death still haunt that eternal tomb."

"D-death?" Romani proclaimed.

"What kind of trials?" Relm asked.

"If I told you, they wouldn't be trials," Impa replied. "You will know soon enough, so long as you accept it. Are you willing?"

Relm nodded. "I'm ready for anything."

Romani shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like the idea of going into another tomb... but I'm not about to back down now. I still want to find my true calling... Relm, if you wish it, I will go with you."

Relm smiled. "Thank you, Romani. It would be greatly appreciated."

Impa nodded. "We shall leave at the break of dawn. Be prepared, both of you."

"We will," Relm and Romani called back in unison.

After Impa walked away, the two girls turned to face each other. "What kind of trials do you think we will face?" Romani asked.

Relm shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know... but I'm going to find out. I won't let anything get in my way."

"You're quite skilled for one of your age," Romani commented. "You look a little younger than I am, but you're skills far surpass my own. Of course, I'm just a ranch-hand trying to help out my sister. The only real skills I know are how to manage herds and ride horseback... In my free time, I practiced with a bow. I only fought with a sword when facing off against Link during some training sessions we did together."

Relm removed the long knife from its sheath at her side, looking over the deep red blade. "I was trained in the arts of darkness... All my life, I lived here, in this tiny village. Impa raised me for as long as I can remember. Only recently have I learned about my past outside of this place."

She paused a second, looking over the mountains that surrounded the small village. "Apparently, I was kept in secret for some time. Zelda, my late mother and former Queen of Hyrule, had sensed a great danger in the future, and knew that she would have to part from me soon. I was raised in the castle until I was only four years old, at which point Impa spirited me away and took me to this place."

"All my life I have been trained in the ways of the Sheikah. Stealth and precision is the key to this mystical tribe. In foreign lands, they have been called 'Ninjas', but this has always been the way of the Sheikah Tribe. They are well versed in the dark arts, but not so much to allow the powers to take control of them, as did ancient Sheikah."

Romani raised an eyebrow. "Ancient Sheikah...?"

Relm nodded. "It is said that thousands of years ago, the Sheikah were well-versed in the dark arts, and they sought to rule the world. They nearly did, too, until a sect of Sheikah, disloyal to the leader, disobeyed their orders and betrayed the rest, pledging their loyalty instead to the Hylians, whom overthrew the rest of the tribe, sealing most of them into a world of eternal darkness. The remaining members were banished to a foreign land."

"Named Aslark, as I recall," a female voice spoke out from behind them.

Relm turned around, surprised. "Who-?"

"Princess Laruto, what are you doing?" a male voice called back.

A young zora girl walked up to them, smiling. "I felt a calling to this place... We were passing nearby on our way to Masa when suddenly a voice appeared in my head... You are the Hyrulean princess, are you not?"

Relm shrugged her shoulders. "I guess..."

Laruto smiled. "Have you heard of Majora?"

Relm raised an eyebrow. "I've heard that name pop up before, yes... Jasper Kolanna mentioned it in our encounter on Snowpeak. King Mickaw of the zoras did seem interested in Majora... why?"

"My father, you mean," Laruto proclaimed. "I am on my way to meet him right now."

Relm lowered her head. "I see..."

"Princess, please, we must be on our way... you do not want your father to wait on you, do you?" the zora warrior proclaimed. Afterwards, he turned to Relm and Romani. "Excuse her, please, Princess Relm... She doesn't seem to know her place right now."

Relm shook her head. "I am no more royalty than a common man. I was raised without knowledge of my bloodline and care nothing for nobility myself. Please, let her continue. She was called to this place for a reason."

The zora nodded his head, saluting. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Laruto nodded her head. "Majora was the leader of the original Sheikah Tribe. He and his armies overthrew the land, marched into the Sacred Realm and stole the Triforce. Majora's wish was to become a God of eternal power, and it was granted... It took a warrior, much like your friend Link, to defeat him and lock away his power into his own mask. Then, the rest of the dark tribe was banished to Aslark."

Romani lowered her head. "Majora almost broke free from the mask..."

Relm raised an eyebrow. "You've... heard this before?"

The ranch-hand shook her head. "No, I haven't. However, Link mentioned to me before that Termina, my homeland, was threatened by an ancient deity known as Majora, sealed inside a mask... Surely, it can't be a coincidence... I know that its the same Majora."

"How did you learn all of this?" Relm asked. "I do not understand..."

Laruto shrugged her shoulders. "Most of what I know I learned from my mother... I'm... going to see her now... I think... I think that it was her voice calling me here... she wanted you to know this, Relm... one sage to another..."

Relm closed her eyes. "I see..." After a brief moment, she opened them again. "Thank you for this information. I shall tell Master Impa everything I have learned."

Laruto shook her head. "No, I meant you. This information is for you. You must know the truth about Majora's might. His power is everywhere... Before he was locked away inside the mask, he sealed a piece of his power inside his staff, which has since become known as the Scepter of Darkness. This piece of himself has grown a mind of its own, setting its eyes on destroying the whole world, corrupting the hearts of the weak... Even now, that power is spreading to everyone. Those with weak hearts will easily succumb to the darkness... You cannot let your anger and rage build up inside of you."

The scarlet-haired princess lowered her head. "All of this... for me...?" Relm sighed. "Th-thank you, again... Please, thank Ruto for me, as well."

Suddenly, Laruto felt weak at the knees, collapsing. "Princess!" her escort called out, racing forward to catch her before she crashed into the ground.

"Wh-what's wrong? Laruto?"

Laruto simply cried in his arms. Slowly, she managed to utter a few more words. "R-relm... you... you can tell her yourself... it... may take several decades... but you shall see her again... in death..."

Romani gasped, holding a hand up to her mouth.

Relm shook her head, collapsing to her knees. "N-no... how... how could this happen?"

The zora escort turned to them, nodding. "That is why we're going to Masa... I received a report late last night than a former Sheikah leader, Agahnim, betrayed Hyrule and killed the king and queen of Labrynna, but also Queen Ruto. As the sage of water, she was actually his main target. We are going to attend her funeral, and then Laruto is being sent to a safe haven in Ramon. Or, at least, it may be for a while... Soon, though, no place in the entire world will be safe."

"I don't believe it," Relm proclaimed. "They're falling one by one..."

"I've never met Ruto, but... she's dead...?" Romani cried. "You just saw her a week ago at Snowpeak, right? Before you came to Lon Lon Ranch? And now, she's..."

Relm sighed. "I don't like the looks of this... and it appears to all fall back to Majora. He's the one behind everything."


	21. Landon Port

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Yeah, its late. I know. Way frickin' late. And quite short, too. Ah well.

_**Random Trivia**_: Well, this is really discussing my current dilemma. This chapter was quite annoying because I messed up my timeline a bit. Certain events have to fall into place at specific times, and since I've been trying to make the timing a little more realistic here (all this traveling should take far longer than I have worrying about in the past) this would have messed up certain events in the future. I had since changed my mind about Link, Navi and Co. having "just arrived" at Landon in this chapter, which would've been totally unrealistic (mind you, I'm not going TOO realistic...), but I still pushed it up a bit to have them just leave at the beginning of this chapter.

However, based on my calculations, Link and Navi would not be at the correct place by the time Chapter 25 rolled around. As such, I had to try and find a workaround in order to fit that in here, which complicated things and gave me Writer's Block for a bit. Plus, I've been stressed from school and work both-school because final projects are coming very near to being due, plus I keep on getting new stuff that's coming through work (its not the work that's the problem, its the inconvenient timing).

So, yeah... just been stressed out. I'll try finishing 22 soon, that one should be easier, but don't be surprised if it doesn't arrive until this weekend, thereby pushing everything up by one week. Well, at least I'm still updating. ^^

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 21: Landon Port**_

"_Hey, little missy, how fares ye?" an old man called out._

"_Ah, um... I was just... I was hoping to catch a ride to the capital. Can you help me?"_

_The man shrugged his shoulders. "My ship's headin' that way... I can take ye fer, say, 500 Rupees?"_

_The girl lowered her head. "500 Rupees...? Isn't that a little high?"_

_The man laughed. "Ah, that's nothin'! I suppose such a pretty li'l girly like you doesn't have such funds, 'ey? Well, I don't have room on my ship fer cheap stragglers. Landon Port isn't fit fer poor little gils like ye'self..."_

_The girl sighed and pulled a small pouch out of her cloak, handing it to the man. "Is this enough?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and opened the pouch, picking through the small jewels in his hand. "Well ah'll be a monkey's uncle... Where did you get all this money?"_

_She shrugged her shoulder. "Odd jobs, mostly. So, are we going or what?"_

_The man laughed. "Hehehe... Well, ye've got yerself a deal. We set sail in an hour. Is there anything else ye need to take with ye? We've got stalls on the lower decks if ye need a place for an 'orse, an' we've got a storage bunker beneath deck fer any luggage ye might be carrying."_

"_A stall would be nice... I do have a horse, Silhouette... I don't wish to part with her now..."_

"_Aye, that'd be fine, that'd be fine. Just bring 'er back within the hour and we shall set sail."_

_She smiled. "Th-thank you..."_

_As she started to walk away, the man raised his hand and opened his mouth, curiosity in his voice. "So, missy... a question for you... Why do you need to go to the capital?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "To be honest, I'm... looking for someone... I'm trying to visit all the landmarks I can find in hopes of finding him... I heard about this place, Landon, and wished to visit it... I'll likely leave within a week and head north."_

_He nodded his head. "Hmm... Well, if ye ever find yourself in a place where ye may want to head east, I advice against it. That place... Aslark... is a land of perpetual darkness... I don't care if you're looking for someone, and I don't care if this person has gone there as well... I'm telling you to never, ever go to this place. It is nothing but trouble."_

_The girl lowered her head. "Um... th-thank you... for everything... I shall be back with supplies before you set sail."_

_She walked away just then, a thought entering into her head. One word came to mind, and one word alone, which may potentially hold the answer she was seeking all along. 'But... could he... have gone there?'_

_The man said to never go there, but she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she would. If she could not find him in Landon, surely, that is where he must have gone. "Aslark..." she whispered, before vanishing into the darkness._

_**XXXXX**  
_

Link, Navi, Shadow, Baask, Ambi, the lords of Landon and Ramon, as well as their bodyguards, stood at the gate to the city, standing before Travian, Mickaw, and the knights stationed within. Laruto was also there, having arriving early in the morning, before the crack of dawn.

"I hope my knights serve you well. They shall accompany you to Landon Port, but no further, as my forces here have been severely dwindled." Travian proclaimed.

Edgar bowed, nodding his head. "Thank you, your majesty. It was a pleasure staying here, but its about time I returned home. We have a lot of work to do if we are to prepare for the challenges ahead."

Navi turned to face Princess Ambi, hiding behind the small band. She said nothing, but the wetness on her face indicated that she hadn't stopped crying, despite the show she put on this morning. She cried all night, unable to sleep, and now she stood emotionless, a wreck, seemingly devoid of life. It still hadn't stopped the tears, though.

Laruto, meanwhile, clung to her father's arm with a tight grip. Mickaw had put up with it so far. He knew she didn't want to leave, but he also knew that it was for her own protection. As soon as he knew she was safe, he was immediately setting off to Hyrule to try and end this war as swiftly as possible.

"Link," Mickaw finally stated, "please take care of her. I don't know what I would do to lose both my wife and my daughter."

Link nodded his head. "I will ensure her safety. I won't leave her side until we reach Landon. After than, it is in Gerran's hands."

Lord Gerran nodded his head. "Don't worry, Mickaw. Laruto will be safe in Ramon. Please come for her swiftly."

Mickaw lowered his head, seeing the tears in her eyes. "I will. I promise you that."

Laruto shook her head. "N-no... I won't go... I... I can't lose you, too..."

The zora king shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I must fight this war. I will come back for you, whether we win or we lose. I won't let myself be killed."

"Promise?" she asked.

He nodded. "I promise."

Reluctantly, Laruto let go and joined the others in the caravan. Everyone was either mounted on horses or in carriages. Ambi was the first one let in, and Laruto behind her. Link and Navi were already mounted on Epona, and Shadow had been given a Masan horse to ride, unwilling to ride with another.

"Farewell to you all," Travian called out. "May the goddesses bless you on your journey."

The members of the caravan waved farewell in return and set out immediately, heading south down the mountains, and then east into Landon. As they passed through southern Masa, the smoke from the forest became clearer, but it appeared to have dwindled since the other day. There didn't appear to be any visible fighting yet, but the Masan army had set up camp and at least managed to fight back the Ordonians long enough for the fires to go down. It likely wouldn't last long, though.

Link rode up beside Edgar, Duke of Landon, curiosity in his voice. "So, what's your country like?"

Edgar laughed. "Ah! If it isn't the hero I've heard so much about. Now, I'll be the first to admit... When I saw you enter I thought I saw a young woman."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Um, uh... where did that come from?"

The nobleman shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, really... it does look like you haven't cut your hair in a while, and that skirt doesn't help any, either..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Its not a skirt, its a tunic... But I will admit, I haven't had much of an opportunity to cut my hair. Is it really that long now?"

Navi giggled. "Heh, I'll say... its just below your shoulders, Link. You never noticed?"

Edgar shrugged his shoulders. "Well, well, that doesn't matter... In any case, we never did get a formal introduction. Things have turned out far worse than I could ever imagine..."

Navi nodded her head. "Its been hard... You're forgiven."

Edgar nodded. "Mmm... Navi, is it? I've never seen someone with hair coloration such as yourself... Its quite intriguing, and very rare, I'd guess... Pink? That is different, but I must say you look like a beautiful young lady, so pay me know mind."

"Thank you, sir," the girl blushed.

"In any case," Edgar interrupted, returning back to the question, "Landon is a large mixture of plains, mountains, and coast. We have some forests near the mountains, but not too much. Most of our exports come in fishing and agriculture, plus some mining, but not nearly as much as Masa."

"As far as towns are concerned, Port Landon is by the coast, of course. We have another port, and a few small farming villages dotting the landscape, plus one mining village in the northern mountains. There are also two landmarks in our country—the Arch of Reason, situated at the base of Turtle Rock, and the great Tower of Hera, located near the peak of Turtle Rock. Both structures were built in ages past and none know who, or what, may have built them."

Link raised an eyebrow. "The Tower of Hera...? Interesting..."

Edgar nodded. "Yes... it is said that a sacred treasure known as the Moon Pearl sits at the top of the tower. The gem is said to 'lead the way into twilight,' whatever that means. I would love to try and find this Moon Pearl, but alas, as leader of this nation I cannot leave my manse."

"You don't have a castle?" Navi asked.

Edgar shook his head. "No, no... Landon is not a kingdom, persay. We are a great nation, and the nation that shares the name of this continent, but we are by no means the greatest, and we are by no means the first. We have an army, but we definitely are not a kingdom, just a state. Ramon and Landon are much alike in this same way."

Link nodded. "Hmm... I see..."

Daizo maintained a rather swift trot as Baask rode on comfortably. Soon, though, he noticed the dark sorcerer riding a little bit ahead of him, so Baask decided to pick up the pace a little to confront the man. "Hey, you... Who are you, exactly, anyway, and what do you want with that staff?"

The black-haired man simply said nothing. Baask hastened his pace. "I don't know who you are exactly, but I would like an answer. I've heard about your powers, and about the circumstances surrounding your appearances. You just randomly show up and attack Link, then later switch sides and decide to help him... why? What's in this for you?"

Shadow shrugged it off. "As I told Link, I'm on no one's side. The side I take is determined by whose side shares the same goals as I do, that's all. Don't expect me to stick around long."

"Don't start pushing me away, now... Are you going to give me answers or what?" Baask demanded.

"So desiring one's privacy is now a crime?" the man laughed, "I'm so flattered."

Baask opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He simply let his horse fall back, but still kept his eyes on the sorcerer, suspiciously.

Edgar Landon led the way as the caravan crossed the border. In the far distance, to the southeast at the edge of the great sea stood a grand city. Beyond that, in the distance horizon, a golden barrier stretched out to the sky. Link came up alongside him riding upon Epona, with Navi sitting behind Link in her usual spot.

"So," Link remarked, glancing across the landscape, "this is your home?"

Edgar nodded. "Yes... my country of Landon. We won't be able to move much longer as night will fall soon. We can rest near Westridge, the town near to the river up ahead. If we push again swiftly, leaving at the crack of dawn, we may be able to make Landon Port, our capital, by morning."

Link nodded. "I see..."

"What's that up ahead?" Navi questioned, pointing toward the golden aura off in the distance.

The duke opened his mouth to speak, before shutting it briefly. He opened it again, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. "That... is Aslark. To be honest, we do not know what is happening there now. I have sent scouts to see what is going on with that country, but my men are too afraid to go near that place. The closest we can come up with is that it is some sort of magical barrier shutting them off from the rest of the world."

"So, in other words," Link remarked, "you have no way of getting in?"

Edgar shook his head. "None. You can go and see it for yourself if you like, but the only way you're going to get in there is finding a way to break the spell. I will warn you, though, that numerous monster sightings have been spotted in the area, with more and more appearing every day. The black clouds are constantly spreading out through that barrier."

Navi laughed. "We'll take our chances."

After surveying the land, the caravan continued on and finally reached Westridge by sundown. A group of people entered into the town and stocked on supplies, before settling at the river's edge. A great bridge spanned the gap between the town and the other side of the mighty river, and everyone knew that they would cross it in the morning.

During the night, Link kept finding himself unable to sleep. Instead, his thoughts kept turning back to Aslark. He knew he had to get there, to take the Scepter of Darkness back to its rightful place. However, it was blocked off. No way of ever getting inside. He shook his head, knowing there must be a way.

Silently, the young hero stood up and walked over to his horse, tied to a pole that had been buried a few feet into the ground. He untied her and tapped her shoulder, assuring that she was awake. "Hey, E, you feeling alright?"

Epona nodded, grunting lightly. She knew he was being quiet for a reason, so she kept quiet herself.

Link climbed on her back and rode off silently, glancing back at the camp. Most slept in tents, while a few slept under the night sky, which included himself and his companion, Navi. He figured it was best to leave her be and go on his way. She would undoubtedly catch up later, but he didn't want to waste any time in figuring out exactly what was going on here. Much to his surprise, the girl was fast asleep. For some reason, she seemed to either want, or perhaps need, sleep recently, despite the fact that he knew fairies didn't need much sleep, if any.

Whatever the case may be, he continued on his way, riding away from camp towards the river, at that point turning left and heading into town by the bridge. As he looked off to his right, he saw a figure standing there. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on, until the light of the moon revealed the young girl's face.

"N-navi...?" Link asked in astonishment. "But I thought you..."

Navi smiled. "You're not leaving me behind. Going to check out Aslark? According to Edgar its about the same distance to Landon Port as it is to Aslark's border, if we ride straight towards it. Based on my calculations we should make it by noon tomorrow."

Link sighed. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

Navi shook her head, climbing up behind him. "You never could. Aren't you tired, though?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... I just couldn't sleep. My thoughts just kept drifting back to... to..."

"Saria," she answered for him. "Don't deny it. You're desperate to find her."

He lowered his head. "Y-yes... Saria..."

"Then, let's go," Navi retorted. "We're going to save our friend."

A smile returned to Link's face. "Yes... yes we are."

After saying this, he clacked his heels together and Epona immediately dashed off into the dark of the night, vanishing from sight. Out of the shadows stepped a black-haired, red-eyed man, watching them. The cloaked sorcerer nodded his head, smiling, before returning back to camp once more.


	22. Temple of Shadow

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Another week late. :P At least I'm still updating.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 22: Temple of Shadow**_

Romani raised an eyebrow, staring down into the abyss. "So you're saying... we have to go down THERE?" she asked.

Impa shook her head. "No, young one. You do not. Relm does. If you've changed your mind, you may leave any time you wish."

Relm turned around, looking down over the fence and into the graveyard of Kakariko Village. She turned back again and slowly made her way down the stairs. Impa and Romani followed just one step behind on either side, step by step.

"You must face the challenges within this temple," Impa proclaimed. "If you feel you're not up to the task, you may leave any time you wish. Failure to complete the trials means that you are unworthy of the greatest task of all."

Relm raised an eyebrow. "What is this... task you speak of?"

Impa stopped at the bottom, standing at the front of the small chamber. Relm and Romani stepped into the chamber, looking around, eying the door in front of them that bore the mark of the Sheikah upon it.

"You will learn soon enough. Before you may begin, though, you must open the door. I shall be watching from the shadows," she explained, before stepping into the darkness and vanishing.

Romani raised an eyebrow, staring into the corner where she had gone. The girl walked forward and looked around, shaking her head. "She's... gone... There's not a trace of her."

"This place is riddled with traps and secret passages," Relm proclaimed. "This temple is where the Shadow Sage supposedly prays to the Goddesses for their divine protection. My Master, Impa, is the Shadow Sage. She knows every secret about this temple."

Romani laughed. "Heh... are you sure this is a temple? It looks more like a tomb. I mean, come on... it was built in a graveyard!"

Relm stepped forward into the center of the chamber, shrugging her shoulders. "Out of the shadows come all the haunting memories... All our worst fears... death, destruction, chaos... There is no better place to build a Temple of Shadow than here, behind the burial grounds of the Hylian Royal Family."

The other girl nodded her head, scanning the stone wall along the edge of the chamber for any clues on how to open the door. Relm, meanwhile, stood in the center and stared at the six torches surrounding them. She then looked over at the two torches hanging from opposite sides of the wall.

"Romani, do you have that item I asked you to grab before we left?" Relm asked.

Romani pulled out a small, wooden, curved object out of her quiver and walked over, handing it to the young princess. "This...? How does a boomerang help-"

Relm grabbed the boomerang from Romani's hand and walked over to one of the torches. She raised it up in her right hand, allowing the tip of the wooden object to touch the fire, allowing the flames to start to lick at the edge of it. She turned around and walked back over to the entrance while Romani watched in stunned silence.

By the time Relm reached the entrance, the flame had already spread halfway across the item. Content with the job, the girl turned back and threw the boomerang into a spinning motion at the closest torch to her on her right. It flew passed the three torches on the right side, lighting each one, and then wrapped around to the other side and lit the other three, before returning back to Relm's hands, blackened on the edges, but stripped of the flames.

Suddenly, the door in front of them raised up into the ceiling, leading the way into a dimly lit passage. Relm stepped forward, handing the boomerang back to Romani as she walked by. Romani just stared, mouth agape, as the girl made her way down into the depths of the temple.

At last regaining her composure, Romani shook her head and ran down into the passage, slipping the boomerang back into her quiver.

"D-do you think... there are any monsters down here...?" Romani asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Relm laughed. "I'm sure there will be. Stalfos, ReDeads, Gibdos, Skulltullas, Keese... you name it. We might even encounter another Dead Hand. Now wouldn't that be something!"

Romani shivered, eying the carvings on the walls as the stairs finally stopped, leading to a wall in front of them with passages going in either direction. "Think we should split up?" Relm asked.

The other girl shook her head, shivering. "Are you kidding me? In this place? Hell no! This place gives me the creeps already..."

"Which way, then?"

"Right," Romani answered.

"Left it is, then." Relm proclaimed.

Romani raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Relm just ignored her and walked around the corner, then turned right at the end of the narrow hall. Romani glanced around quick before darting off after the other girl.

Small squeaks echoed through the narrow halls as small creatures ran across the floor, nearly tripping Romani as she scurried ahead. Relm simply trudged forward, eying the wall to her left. Romani walked up to her and turned to face it, shaking her head.

"What's up?" Romani asked.

Relm narrowed her eyes. "This section looks different from the others..." she remarked.

Romani eyed it up and down, shrugging her shoulders. "It looks just like the rest of the wall to me..."

"No, its not. Watch this," Relm replied. She then removed a small star-shaped piece of metal from a small pouch at her side. She showed the star to Romani, then launched it into the wall. It passed right through the wall, with the wall bouncing as if the star had been dropped into a pool of water.

"An illusion..."

"Precisely," Relm called back, before suddenly slamming a small round object into the ground, creating a mighty flash. A monstrous roar called out as Relm sliced through a gibdo that had crept around the corner from the right.

Romani reacted swiftly, launching several arrows into the flapping keese that swarming around them. One by one they fell, but more kept coming. Relm removed her second dagger and started slashing through the bat-like creatures that had swarmed her. Romani kept flinging arrows, but the keese were swift, swarming down quickly at an incredible pace.

"Remember, you need balance," Relm proclaimed. "You cannot focus solely on ranged attacks... You are better with a ranged weapon than I could possibly be, but you aren't going to defend yourself from all attacks. That blade should help you. It is light and easy to wield; perfect for one who doesn't focus so much on direct fighting."

The rancher nodded her head and put her bow away, grabbing instead a long, thin rapier, holding it straight up in front of her. As the keese moved out to strike, she slashed right, then back up to the left, then spun in a circle and cut through several more. The two finally made it into a perfect rhythm, dancing around the small square and fighting off keese, rats, and even a few miniblins that had appeared.

After defeating the long wave of small monsters that approached, the two finally stopped, breathing in heavily. "Is that it?" Romani asked.

Relm shook her head. "No, that was too easy."

Romani gasped for breath, shaking her head. "You call that easy?"

"Reacting with the fake wall triggered a series of monsters to be released, but they were only mincemeat. In reality, they were a distraction to keep us from noticing the real threat."

The ground shook suddenly shook beneath their feet and Romani gasped, looking around. "Y-you mean... like that?"

A larger quake knocked them to the ground, but then everything stopped. Romani stood up, shaking her head. "Well... that could have been worse..."

Relm stood up and looked around, sighing. "We are in the Shadow Temple... the shadows are known to trick us with illusions. If we had the Eye of Truth, we could see through the facade. However, that is part of the test. We have to be able to determine what the truth really is. Romani, shoot an arrow into the wall on your side. I'll throw a shuriken into the wall on my side. Watch."

Romani removed an arrow and slipped it into her bow, and Relm threw one of her stars. Both launched through the air... before stopping in the middle of the air right where the corridor turned.

"That's not possible..." Romani remarked.

Suddenly, the shaking started again. The arrow descended as it approached them, the feathered quills at the back now lower than the head, with the shuriken doing the same. Once the arrow reached the ground, it snapped and disintegrated into dust by an unseen force. "I-is this part of the test? What now?"

"Run," Relm called back.

"Where?"

Swiftly, Relm grabbed Romani's hand and dragged her into the fake wall as another great quake shook the earth beneath them. The two stood up to see what predicament they had gotten themselves into now.

Sheila paced around the main hall in the west wing of the first floor at Hyrule Castle, waiting for the right moment. She had been watching Zelda all day, from a distance. She kept on thinking over and over again how she was going to break the news to the princess, whom was busy planning battle strategies, passing laws, and trying to maintain some semblance of order. A great number of civilians had already been evacuated to Kakariko Village, but it would still take some time, and Sheila knew they would never get everyone out in time. Especially since the enemy already knew their battle plans.

The young girl had also been discussing things with Akiba, King Daphnes and Queen Zelda's most trusted adviser. Akiba definitely seemed to find a fondness in her that she never expected. She hadn't realized how important she could truly be... it made her feel happy, for once in her life.

Zelda continued walking as another servant came up to provide more information. They chatted for a bit and the princess received some more paperwork, at which point she shook her head. Her hair was a matted mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Zelda started walking a bit, but she suddenly dropped the papers from her hand to grip her head, collapsing down to her knees.

"P-princess!" Sheila called out, running down the hall towards her. "Are you okay?"

Zelda sat back, shaking her head. "I... I just got a little headache... I'm alright... Please, I have to get back to work..."

Sheila shook her head. "No... you need some sleep. You can't handle all this pressure on your own. You need help. I don't want to find you collapsing in the hall again, do you understand?"

The young princess turned up to her friend, sighing. "I never realized how much work was needed to run this country... Everything is in chaos, and I'm helpless to stop it... We can't keep hiding everything we know... We've tried to prevent a panic, to evacuate everyone safely and efficiently, but these people aren't stupid. They aren't blind. They know that something is amiss. They know that we aren't telling them the whole story. We are at the verge of destruction."

She paused briefly before continuing. "This entire world is going to be conquered in just a few days. The pieces are all coming together at once. Members of our own nation... Ingo, Agahnim, Jasper, Katrine... all of them betrayed their own country. The Gerudo Desert is still part of Hyrule, the heritage of the Gerudo is closely intertwined with that of we Hylians... Saria, a member of the Seven Sages, intent on protecting the world from darkness, sought to instead conquer it. Every time we learn something else about Ganondorf's plot, he is ten steps ahead of us."

Sheila lowered her head. "I... I'm afraid its worse than that, Zelda... Master Akiba has uncovered documents proving that high-ranking officials in Hyrule are working with Ganondorf. He brought me in because he believed that I could uncover the truth of this matter, and after some careful research, I uncovered the name of the mastermind behind it all. Please, you must listen to me, and bring this before the royal council. After that, you must get some sleep. You have to believe me."

Zelda raised her hand to her head again. "Why not? Something else to go wrong, as well. Sheila, I would trust both of you with my life. Whatever it is, tell me. I will put a stop to this immediately."

Instantly, she stood up, slightly off-balance, but Sheila corrected it. The white-haired girl walked with Zelda down the hall as she began to explain. "Listen, if what I have uncovered is correct, the worst-case scenario is that our battle plans have already been compromised. I have also created a few alternatives that we can work over once this has been settled. In our best-case scenario, we can catch this before our plans are leaked."

Zelda breathed in heavily, but nodded her head. "Please, continue... Who is it?"

Sheila nodded. "This person clearly is working closely with Ganondorf, and likely also worked with Agahnim, as well. Clearly you already have heard the reports about what he-"

The princess nodded. "Yes, I know... names?"

"—if my research has paid off, this person also has close connections to our..."

Zelda suddenly closed her weary eyes and collapsed. Sheila gasped, crying out, holding the princess in her arms. She turned around, looking all over. "M-medic! Please! Princess Zelda needs help immediately!"

Sheila lost her grip, unable to hold her up anymore, but still managed to gently place her on the ground. The girl shook the princess, trying to wake her. "Princess, you have to get up, please! Don't die!" the white-haired girl turned around, glancing all over. "Someone, help! I need a doctor immediately, please!"

Footsteps echoed across narrow halls. Sheila stood up and called out. "Hey, over here! Princess Zelda collapsed from exhaustion and she needs medical att—"

"There she is," a soldier proclaimed.

"Arrest her," a female voice called out. "She is part of the conspiracy and has tried to assassinate the princess."

Sheila's mouth dropped open. "Wh-what? I haven't done anything! I was just trying to—"

Powerful arms wrapped around her and slammed her against the wall. Her hands were pulled behind her back and wrapped tightly with a rope. Maya stepped forth as a group of soldiers ran out to Princess Zelda's aid. Sheila shook her head in disbelief. "Maya, you have to believe me, I didn't—"

Another piece of rope was wrapped around her head, gagging her mouth so she couldn't speak. Maya turned away as the girl struggled to break free. The knight led her troops down to Zelda and she knelt beside the princess. "Zelda, how are you feeling?"

Zelda shook her head, groggily. "Tired..."

Maya nodded. "Yeah... its been stressful."

Slowly, the princess turned her head to her lieutenant. "Where... where is Sheila...? She... she had something... important to tell me... I think I must've blacked out... She was right... I can't handle everything... on my own..."

"Sheila is no longer with us," Maya stated. "She has been arrested for treason... along with Master Akiba and several members of his staff."

Zelda sat straight up. "Wh-what...? You're kidding. Master Akiba... Sheila... they'd never..."

"I'm sorry, princess, but I've got all the paperwork right here." She handed a stack of papers to Zelda, nodding her head.

The princess scanned the files, eying every detail. "I don't believe this..."

"Its all in there. Master Akiba was working with Agahnim, his own former master, and likewise, Ganondorf as well. Whether Sheila was in on it or not, I do not know, but by working with Akiba she is officially an accomplice. I wish this was false as much as you do, but its all there. With Sheila's background, she'll never win a trial. Her former master was Ingo, whom also was a traitor and also was working with Ganondorf."

Zelda shook her head. "She wouldn't sell herself out, would she...?"

"No," Maya proclaimed, "but Akiba knew that we knew there was a traitor. If Sheila spilled the beans on someone else, it would put him off the hook. Its a perfect plan."

"And both Sheila and Akiba are excellent strategists..." Zelda remarked, lowering her head.

Maya nodded. "I'm sorry, I really am, but its the truth."

Zelda curled up, tears starting to stream from her eyes. "Can you take me to my room... and send in Aisha to fill in for me... I need some sleep..."

"Yes, princess," Maya proclaimed. She slid her arms underneath Zelda and lifted her up. She then turned around and called out to another soldier. "Please, find Lady Aisha and see to it that she gets this papers. The princess needs time to rest, and to think. When Zelda is well again she can take over."

The soldier nodded, picking up the papers. "I live and I obey."

Maya nodded and then turned around, heading toward the nearest flight of stairs. Zelda was already fast asleep, her face soaked from her own cries. In her heart, she felt she could never trust anyone again.


	23. The Clouds Gather

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Took this one long enough. Don't worry, I've got 24 coming up right behind it; I just need to finish the last bit in that chapter and I'll upload that one, too. All my finals for this semester are now complete, so I'll have more time for personal things for about a month or so. Plus, next semester I only have 13 credits instead of the 15 I had this semester.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Its quite short, but oh well. Almost halfway through this fic.

**_Random Trivia_**: In the past few "Hyrule" chapters I've been trying to emphasize just how much pressure is being placed on Princess Zelda in Daphnes' absence. This is something I did not really focus much on original, but I felt the story would greatly benefit from this. I also reworked Sheila's portrayal a bit, too. I had defined that she had been summoned by Hyrulean alchemists, but I never particularly defined exactly the reasoning, so I went deeper into it and explained a bit more about the circumstances surrounding that situation.

Opinions greatly appreciated. I'm actually quite leery about how a few of my upcoming plot points will be received, but please feel free to comment on them.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 23: The Clouds Gather**_

_The spirit raced the eternal world of darkness, unsure of what to do or where to go. She did not even know what this 'what' could possibly be, or where this 'where' may possibly go._

_She knew not the day or the hour, nor even if such a thing existed in this everlasting hole of emptiness. She could not find a place to go, or a sight to see._

_The demon controlled how this world looked and felt. Nothing was set in stone; everything just twisting shadows jumping across the plane of existence that may be considered 'ground', if such a thing was even real in this world._

_The only thing she knew that she could do was run... run her full might to escape the darkness constantly grabbing at her feet. Her limitless supply of energy had been cut off upon being sucked into this undying world of blackness. Her strength continued to wane, and she knew it would eventually break._

_The only thing she could do was pray... Pray that Farore's power would not fail her, even in this darkest of hours. The light of the sages could not fail._

_She would escape from this world, even though she knew she would never be the same again. Her spirit would linger for a little so she may find a successor, and then at last her spirit could rest in peace._

_All she could think about was holding on to that little flicker of hope in her heart for a little longer. Saria collapsed to what she called 'ground' and turned her head to the sky. 'Link... do not give up... I'm waiting...'_

_She knew that atonement for her sins was not an option. Her body already lay in death, and so shall her spirit. However, she would not let the darkness take her world without a fight. Even in her lunatic state of mind, she never wished harm upon the world... All along, she desired its salvation._

_**XXXXX**  
_

The sound of thunder echoed through the air. Course winds howled across the sky. Black clouds poured out from the ominous aura like blood seeping from a wound. It was here at the borders of Aslark and Landon where Link and Navi now found themselves riding towards.

Link did not focus on this, though. Instead, his thoughts turned to the voice echoing in his mind. He heard her cry, he could feel her presence... Link knew that she was calling out to him. This only strengthened his own spirit as Epona galloped into the midst of the dark clouds that gathered overhead.

"Dang..." Navi began, "I didn't realize it was this bad... no wonder no one comes here."

Link shook his head. "This is clearly the source of it all. The evil power is spreading from here, but it doesn't look like we're going to pass through any time soon."

Navi narrowed her eyes. "No, there must be a way... Something is getting through that barrier, right? Maybe there's a weakness some where."

The young hero shrugged his shoulders, finally clacking his heels together to nudge Epona closer. Through the barrier, barren lands were visible on the other side. Dead trees and carcasses of animals lay about the ground. Monsters pillaged and plundered everything in site. The only visible civilization was a single city at the southern end with a castle and a tall, crooked tower off in the far distance.

The only other landmark of interest was the sickly-looking forest in the far northern portion of the dreary land, sitting at the base of the mountains. Higher up, amidst the center of the large forest, was a shrine of some sort. The grand majority of the clouds seemed to be hovering in a twisted motion above that shrine.

Link nodded his head. "That's it. That's our destination. One question now remains: how do we get there?"

"Oooh... in a bit of a pickle now, are we, hero?"

Link raised an eyebrow before turning his head to face a man standing a short distance away with a large pack on his back, masks of all shapes and sizes hanging off of it. The young lad recognized that awkward grin and promptly dismounted Epona, approaching him. Navi, too, shook her head in surprise.

"You sure get around, don't you?" Link asked.

Navi sighed. "This freak again...? Man... I thought your shop in the Hyrule Market was creepy enoug..."

Link laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

"Link, and little Navi, I see," the mask man remarked, his typical smirk always plastered onto his face. "Pleasant to see you again. And again I thank you for returning Majora's Mask to me, Link." Instantly, his expression turned upside down, without warning. "You don't know how bad off Termina would be right now if you had not succeeded, boy!"

The pink-haired girl hopped off Epona and stepped forward a bit. "W-wait... Majora's Mask? What's this all about?"

Link nodded. "Mido's speech was the first time you heard about Majora, correct? Well, I had an encounter with him before... As I was traveling through the Lost Woods in search of... well, you, I stumbled across another friend I had met on my journey... a skull kid whom apparently had found a connection to another world, Termina."

"I met the creepy Mask Salesman again in Termina where he talked about Majora's Mask and its incredible power, which the Skull Kid had stolen in a mere prank... but Majora's power within the mask stirred and took over the Skull Kid. In a mere three days I managed to defeat Majora's entity within the mask and lock him away again. However, that doesn't mean Majora's influence is gone for good."

Smiling again, the mask salesman laughed. "Hehehe... You are right, so right, hero of time... Queen Darin Vera Aslark so wishes to get her hands on that mask once again, and on the Scepter of Darkness... she wants to release Majora's power in both mask and scepter and make him whole again. Meanwhile, though, Mephistopheles, Majora's spawn, continues to increase his power through the Forest Sage. You've got a lot at stake here."

Link nodded. "I know, but I'll be ready for whatever comes my way."

"Hahahaha! I wouldn't be so sure of that. You should see yourself now, completely oblivious to the chaos around you. Soon, you won't feel like you anymore."

Navi sighed. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm tired of your games!" Link snapped back. "Do you know how to get into Aslark or not?"

The Happy Mask Salesman shrugged his shoulders. "Hrrm... hehehe... You already know, young one... the pearl that holds the power of the moon will lead the way into eternal twilight..."

Link lowered his head. "The pearl that holds the power of the moon...? Edgar mentioned something about a Moon Pearl in the Tower of Hera..."

Suddenly, the mask salesman was behind Link, laughing. "Hehe... correct... Now, though, can you find it...? Can you see the truth beneath the web of lies that the dark one is trying to weave?"

The two turned around, but he was gone again. In the distance, they heard his voice calling out to them again, echoing across empty plains. "Think about it... hahaha..."

Navi raised her head. "Don't you think he's a little loony?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... for some reason, I think he has a point... I keep on noticing things that seem off... I feel like I'm being molded like putty. I don't know... as crazy as that guy is, he knows what he's talking about..."

"Well, we'll see," the girl replied. "So, where to?"

"The Tower of Hera," Link retorted. "Let's get moving. We have a Moon Pearl to find."

The two mounted Epona once more and turned away from that eerie aura, heading back into the lands of Landon, eyes dead set on the tall tower looking across the plains in the far distance.


	24. Fulminating Darkness

**_Author's Note(s)_**: I'm rocking right now. Finished 23, now also 24 AND 25. Of course, I had finished 25 before, but I went and rewrote it and now its a lot longer with far more detail. Whatever the case may be, 25 is coming out on Saturday. I may potentially pair it up with Chapter 26 if I finish 26 by then, due to the fact that I may still be behind one week technically... since 23 was several days late and I was already two weeks behind. It depends, though.

Back to Relm and Romani. Oh, and Malon, too. I wanted to show another scene from her perspective. She'll play a pretty major role again later, but at the moment she's kinda on the sidelines. Most of the next several Hyrule chapters will actually focus on Relm and Romani. After a while Zelda will get more focus, too, as most of these characters start to gather together again.

**_Random Trivia_**: I've got some big plans for that strange little Mask Salesman. He seems to come and go as he pleases, wandering this way at that... scaring the living daylights out of our heroes. Well, mostly Link. But yeah, he'll still appear several times throughout the story, mostly at critical moments to aid Link in very much eccentric fashion. Honestly, I even thought about having him randomly appear and chat with Malon in this chapter, but I figured that would be a bit excessive, especially since he just chatted with Link only seconds prior halfway across the continent.

One thing I want to do is delve more into his past and explain a bit more about him. I've even thought about giving him a name, but really... why spoil the fun? :D

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 24: Fulminating Darkness**_

31-year-old Malon, former owner of Lon Lon Ranch, sat back upon a tree branch and watched the clouds spreading in the distant horizon. The darkness continued to spread and glow, all the while she could merely sit back and watch in disgusting horror. Lon Lon Ranch had already been abandoned and retaken by monsters. Surely the darkness would only continue to spread...

The people here, in Ordon Village, had agreed to give her part of their land to build a new ranch. Already her cattle and cuccoos had been brought here, plus several of her horses. The rest... she lent to the war cause. Malon knew that she likely would not see most of her herd return. This only lessened her mood even worse.

After all her supplies had been moved to the village, the Kakariko civilians and the Gorons all returned home. Link-Goro had returned home far earlier than expected due to Darunia's deteriorating health. Was this, too, also the cause of the darkness in the east?

"By Din, is this truly the end? Have the Godesses forsaken us? Surely they could have foreseen this outcome? Ganondorf's power came from the Triforce... He now wields your mighty power, Din... Could you have foreseen that? Did you leave us here regardless of the outcome? Have we been condemned to die here on this earth?"

"Surely they had foreseen these terrible events. I do not think they have truly abandoned us, though. Instead, they let us decide our fate," a voice proclaimed from below.

Malon turned down to see a large, tall, muscular white-haired old man. She leaned back in surprise, nearly falling from the tree before she quickly regained her balance. "Ch-chief... what are you doing up at this late, late hour?"

The Ordonian Chief shrugged his shoulders. "Please, young Malon, call me Karnak. As for your question, like you, I could not find sleep at this hour."

The redheaded middle-aged woman sat back against the trunk of the tree and simply stared off into the horizon. Despite the brief distraction, her mind shifted back to the current state of affairs. "None alive have heard the voice of the Goddesses. The only thing that we can be sure of is that people have faith that they created the world and watch over us even now, even after leaving this world to war upon itself for generations. Is that truly what they desired?"

Karnak shrugged his shoulders, leaning up against the tree himself. "We do not know the true purpose behind our state of being. Whether we were created, or whether we are just here... I feel in my heart, though, that we were brought her for a higher calling that we cannot possibly fathom. I do not think that the Goddesses sought to let this world fall into chaos. However, we were given a free will, a choice to do as we please. We are not forced to do what we do. We have a choice, and that is why life is worth living. Would you want to be some mindless slave that always does as he or she is told, not having a say in what you make of your life?"

Malon laughed, shaking her head. "No, you're right... I want to choose what to do with my life." She sat up and turned, hanging her legs off the side of the branch, before letting herself slip off and land gracefully into the soft, green grass. "And I choose... to fight for what I believe in, if that's what it takes. You were there when received word from the Hyrulean Messenger. You know that Hyrule's King, Daphnes, leads the armies of Masa against your people's forces at the edge of this great forest."

Karnak shook his head. "This is my home now. Hyrule's king is my king. I shall not serve that tyrant, Dane."

"Masa's forces cannot hold off the Ordonian's forever," Malon began. "If you truly claim this land as your own, you and your people with fight to the bitter end to protect it, right?"

Karnak nodded. "We should get some rest. At the break of dawn we will immediately begin preparations for battle. Our blacksmiths shall forge the best weapons they can muster, and we will gather all the supplies we can."

"We shall also have use of the finest milk in all of Hyrule," Malon boldly proclaimed. "I will take some women with me to gather as much as we can, and I will help prepare food. When the time comes, though, I'm not going to sit here and wait for the men to return. I'm going to take my horse and ride into battle to protect my lands and my people."

The chief nodded, smiling. "You know, for a young woman of your stature, I figured you would have married by now. You're a beautiful young women with plenty of years left in you. You're a home maker, but you are also strong."

Malon brushed her hair back, shrugging her shoulders. She turned to face the ground. "I felt love once... I suppose it was more of a child's crush than anything else, but... he really meant something to me. I was crushed to learn that he wanted to leave Hyrule seeking greater adventures, hoping to find a friend he had lost. As a token of my friendship to him, I gave my most prized horse to him... Epona. I loved her dearly, but I also loved him."

Karnak nodded. "I have seen this horse you speak of. A young lad named Link came with her..."

Malon nodded. "Yes, that is true. I was here, in a sense... he told me to wait outside. I had been inflicted by a curse by a former friend who had betrayed me... a man called Ingo... and Link did not realize who I was. He later found out and broke that curse. However, by some strange mystery, he did not age as much as I had, or anyone else in this world for that matter."

"Heh, I knew he looked a little young for you. Now I somewhat understand... but nonetheless, it doesn't matter anymore. He is in love with another."

The redhead nodded her head again. "I know. I'll find someone someday... a man just as worthy as he. I pray that he is able find Saria and save her from whatever tragedy may have befallen her. I heard of what she had done, but there is always repentance, there is always forgiveness, and there are always second chances."

Karnak held is breath briefly before at last opening his mouth to speak. "You are most honorable, young Malon. I know you will find a suitor for you. Now, go get some rest. The time is fast approaching."

Malon nodded her head once more. "I know. I will be ready. Nothing will stop me from saving my homeland from utter annihilation."

_**XXXXX**_

The door slammed shut behind Relm and Romani as the two girls raced into the large, open chambing, jumping across the first chasm they found before running across the bridge over the second. Here, the two came to a large, square platform surrounded by seemingly endless chasms on either side. Ahead, a smoke-filled chasm stretched a great distance in both directions. To the left was the door they had entered into earlier, and to the right a couple of pots sat on a higher ledge.

The two stood at the center of the room and stared at each other, looking all around the temple. "Well, now what?" Romani asked. "I certainly didn't have fun trying to run around that room shooting arrows at a large ReDead carrying a giant sword. Doesn't that account for something?"

"It just might," a female voice echoed across the chamber.

Relm raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Master Impa?"

A mighty ship floated across the chasm in front of them. Impa stood at the edge and jumped down a few feet in front of Relm. The ship continued to glide along the passage and then crashed down into the abyss below.

"You have done well, Relm," Impa proclaimed. "Now, you must face your greatest challenge yet. Are you ready?"

Relm nodded. "I am. What is this challenge you speak of?"

Impa quickly pulled out a small knife from hiding and launched it directly to her right onto a panel on the wall. Romani ran forward, but then a wall of flames erupted in a circle around both Relm and Impa, blocking the passage.

"Relm, you have to use your full strength and best your master in battle. If you succeed, you have earned the right to become my successor as the new Shadow Sage. It is this that you have been trained for since birth. It is your destiny, but can you truly fulfill it, I wonder?"

Relm lowered her head. "I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe in fate. I believe in the here and now, and I will show you how powerful I am!"

Impa swiftly removed a long katana from the sheath on her back, holding it out in front of her. The sage's cloak flowed down behind her as she poised to attack. "Very well, then. If you truly think that you are not bound by fate, than I shall show you the error of your ways!"

The redheaded her shook her head, pulling out her twin, long knives. "No, Master... I assure you... I won't lose today."

The redheaded girl ducked to the side as the elder shiekah dashed forward, blade in hand. Relm swung her right hand left, slashing across with the knife as Impa brought her katana down upon Relm's blade, the two locking in place.

Relm jumped back and slashed forward with both her knives to deflect Impa's next strike. The sheikah jumped high into the air and Relm immediately rolled forward, spinning around with both blades, knocking Impa slight off balance.

The girl quickly rushed forward, lashing out toward Impa's left side as she leaned right. Relm tried again, slashing horizontally in front of Impa as she flipped backwards, before promptly dashing right once more, catching Relm offguard as her master rushed up from behind.

Relm stepped to her right as Impa charged forward, blade out, barely missing the red-haired girl's neck. Relm herself suddenly found herself sweltering from the pillar of flames and she rushed to the center of the circle, focusing her attention on Impa again. The young princess did not wish to lose track of her master due to how crafty the Shadow Sage truly was.

Impa dashed over at a lightning-fast pace and launched into the air. Relm ducked forward as a blade came down, spinning in a wide arc to catch the sage off-guard from behind. Impa was not so easily tricked, though, and her blade was already locked into Relm's. The girl found it harder to resist her master's strength with just one arm, so she raised her other blade up to put up the full force of her might.

"You have neglected your training, Relm," Impa proclaimed. "You have grown frail... weak. You have let your emotions get the best of you. You will never succeed if you cannot keep your emotions in balance. Is that not why you were trained? What would your mother think?"

Relm narrowed her eyes. "How DARE you talk about my mother that way!" she snapped, pushing Impa forward with her full might.

The Shadow Sage staggered back a bit, but Relm was already on top, swinging her two knives with a wild fury. Impa simply caught each strike with her own katana, deflecting every one as the sage found herself getting pushed closer and closer to the wall of flames.

Impa laughed. She rolled to the side and kicked out Relm by her feet. Relm threw up her left arm to catch Impa's next strike, but she lost her grip and it flew out of her hand and through the flames, embedding itself into the ground near Romani's feet.

Relm jumped to her feet and slashed out at Impa, but the Shadow Sage called forth the powers of darkness and slashed away the girl's other blade. Relm looked down at her hands and gasped, before feeling the sting of a blade embedding into her stomach.

Romani cried out. "N-no! Relm!"

The flames died away and Romani raced to her friend. The blade in Relm's back suddenly vanished into mist. No blood was on the ground and the girl's clothes were not stained, but she still found herself curled over, gripping her stomach tightly with her arms, gritting her teeth from the pain.

Impa turned and started to walk away. "When you have overcome your grief and your hatred, you may come before me again. Until then, there is work to be done."

As she finished speaking, Impa vanished into the shadows once more and disappeared. Relm simply stared at the ground in disbelief. Romani reached for her shoulder, but Relm threw her arm back, smacking away her hand. "Leave me."

Romani lowered her head. "I consider you a friend. I don't want you to fall into a pit of despair. She's right—you can't live for the future without breaking free from the past. You have to let go of whatever grudge you are holding. It is killing you from the inside out. When you have finished sulking, you can find me outside."

Relm simply stared at the ground, shaking her head. Her mind kept flashing back to that moment, barely over a week ago...

_Relm pushed herself onto her knees and dusted herself off. She turned her head upwards, but suddenly stopped. Queen Zelda lay at the center of the cage of vines, lying on the ground, unmoving. Numerous other vines and roots had encased her body, dug up underneath her skin, sealing her to the ground. Her eyes were open, unblinking. Her head lay on its side, looking off to their left, which was north. Her hands rested together in front of her body. Despite the gruesome circumstances leading to her death, she seemed to be at peace._

_Relm held her hand gripped tightly around her scimitar, shaking violently. Her eyes were closed, and she held her teeth clenched together, trying not to scream out all of the emotions that she now felt. Anger. Rage. Fear. Sorrow. Sadness. And Hatred. Pure, unending hatred, beyond anything she had ever felt or thought in her lifetime._

_She was always well-kept and holding her emotions to herself. Relm was raised up by the Sheikah, and she never had a reason to feel anything. Emotions were only a burden. They held you back; put you down. Perhaps this was the reason she was kept isolated all her life. She surely had hated her mother for leaving her, but she still felt enmity and jealousy for her sister, whom actually had a mother. Now when she finally found her mother, she had been taken away just as quickly. Relm never even had much time to spend with her; to get to know her. And she never would._

The red-haired girl shook her head. _'No... there's... no way... no possible way I could ever forgive that witch for what she has done...'_

Relm glanced back at Romani as the girl walked away. She then turned back to where Impa had disappeared to. She stood up and walked over to the first of her knives, picking it up off the ground and sheathing it, then to her other. She glanced back into the temple once more, another thought entering into her mind. _'Everything seems to indicate that she may yet live... if I ever see her again, I swear I will kill her... Then, only then, can I possibly find peace...'_

And with that, Relm ran off after Romani, the thoughts still lingering in her mind.


	25. River's Edge

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Okay, seriously, this chapter, though I love it, it also worries me about how it will be received. The first time this certain thing happened in SoD it was very short-term and seemed to be enjoyed well. That was more of a mini-experiment. This one experiments on trying this portrayal on a much larger scale, and also fits into the overall plot. Last time it happened for no real reason; this time, there is a direct reason for it happening, and I've thrown plenty of hints in at it already.

I am surprised I haven't had any reviews the past few weeks, even from the people I normally see. Finals, perhaps? I know that helped in my delay, even though I officially have at least a two week buffer at this point, and that includes catching up on the two weeks that I missed (posting two chapters on Wednesday and two today). Yes, I'm that awesome.

On another note, this chapter officially marks the approximate halfway point of this fanfiction. 50 Chapters isn't set in stone, considering the fact that there's a lot I have left to cover and I may have to spread out some events into more chapters to get into as much detail as I want. However, that's what I currently have planned.

Regardless, enjoy.

**_Random Trivia_**: Relm is essentially the "female lead" of this fanfiction. Although Zelda does have a huge focus, and Navi plays a major role and is co-credited, the female lead is really Relm, as most of the events in Hyrule right now revolve around Relm, leading up to huge development for her as the story progresses. For some reason, she keeps on reminding me of UndyingNephalim's Liyer, even though she was created long before I ever even heard of "The Fallen Sage." In fact, the reason I found out about it was because I was trying to find the picture of Saria that had inspired me to write Scepter of Darkness in the first place. (Basically, it was a picture of a "Dark Saria" in a dark green cloak and holding a dark green staff. Due to certain future plot points, the "true form" of the scepter is actually small and purple, but the form Saria formed it into was long, dark green. Yeah.)

In any case, Relm is truly the secondary star. She started off rather stern and two-the-point, more of an "action girl," which she still is, but I'm trying to include some development in her as well, showing that she's not invincible (SoD 36), and she's truly capable of fear (TDW 10). I've also been adding in a new development, which is officially revealed at the end of 24 in which Relm has grown a huge hatred of Saria. This happens to be another attribute shared with the aforementioned Liyer... This development for Relm was concepted after I learned of The Fallen Sage, but was also an unintentional reference as I had not realized Liyer also grew to gain a similar hatred of Saria until playing an early Time's Menagerie demo.

Really, Relm's just that awesome. But she's not awesome enough to become the Shadow Sage. Yet. I dunno. It seems like I've got some deep fascination with this character that I've created which isn't going to end with her as a mere Zelda fan-character, I don't think. Actually, once my gf finishes Relm's new battle pose for the SoD game I want to put it up as the background on my Backflip. Currently my background is a just-as-epically-awesome picture of Tifa Lockheart (which I'll probably switch between). No, my gf's not pissed at me. In fact, she's the one who found and suggested it for me because I like Tifa so much. (Not in that kind of way, though... Hannah's the only girl for me. Seriously. :D) Oh, don't count Saria out, though. I still prefer her over Relm, and she's my favorite Zelda character, but Relm's just as epic, and she's my character (not that red-clothed ninja-like characters are all that unique...). ^^

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 25: River's Edge**_

_Shadows lurked along the ground; eerie twilight billowing through the trees. I looked, stunned, staring into the deep green eyes, malice and hatred glaring down upon me, such haunting beauty. I stood back, gripping my sword in hand, unwavering…_

"_You… no… it… it can't be!"_

_I heard the words escape my lips, but I barely paid any notice to them. My only thoughts were on the girl that stood, the dark cloak wrapped tightly around herself, her wide sneer frightening…_

"_Link… How could I ever forget you…? Hehehe… I thought we were best friends… Why… why don't you come with me? Let us teach this world a lesson!"_

_She held out her hand, her wrist twisted slightly to her right, my left, still snickering wildly._

_I gritted my teeth, shaking my head, my hair flowing far down behind me. "No… Saria, I… I can't! I have to stop this! Please, stop this… I don't want to have to hurt you…"_

_Saria stepped forward, eyes still glowing bright, the smile still sealed on her face. "But why not…? You were always so bright, intelligent, and strong… We're the perfect match; perfect to rule! I take the helm, and you stand by my side, my knight!"_

_Tears began to escape my eyes, but I tried my best to hold it back. I looked down to my left, clenching my lids tightly. I wanted to yell; I wanted to scream. How could she do this to me, to us…? I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but this… this was going too far!_

_Finally, I turned back to her, a stern look on my face. "No-no! I won't!"_

_Saria sighed, turning to the ground. "Then… you will die."_

_I raced forward, as did Saria. I threw out my weapon, as did Saria. I crossed my blade, and Saria her scepter. Our powers reflected back upon each other, but I came out on top. I knocked away the scepter, that demonic weapon, and put my blade up to her neck._

"_Its over…" I whispered._

_Saria gasped, frightened. She was a child again, curling back. She stiffened, crawling on all fours, away from the blade, away from me. I move with her, staring her down. For her crimes… I knew she had to die… but I didn't want to; couldn't finish it…_

"_Please, Link… I… I'm sorry, I beg you, please…"_

_Fighting back the tears, I finally raised the weapon, holding my breath. I lowered it again, and she screamed. Finally, I could not hold my sadness back any longer._

Link screamed out loud, swiping out the Kokiri sword up into the air. The young hero gasped for breath, looking around. Navi laid on the grass a few feet away, sleeping peacefully.

Not wishing to disturb her friend, she stood up and walked over to the nearby stream. She knelt down and and dipped her hands in the water, washing her face with the clean, cool water. As the ripples died away, she stared into its depths, seeing her face look back up at her.

She knew it was her, she remembered it clearly. Somehow, though, it didn't seem right. Something was amiss. The girl looked over herself, staring into her own deep, blue eyes. She reached up and touched her long flowing hair. It felt right, but it didn't ease the tingling sensation coursing through her body.

The words of that bewildering mask salesman slowly began to voice their reason in her head once more. _"Now, though... can you find it...? Can you see the truth beneath the web of lies that the dark one is trying to weave?"_

Link stared into the water, focusing her mind. She reached out her hand and dipped it down into the stream, removing it shortly afterwards. Her reflection came back into her mind, clearly, but something was wrong. Instead of the young woman she saw before, instead she saw a young man, whom could almost be her twin brother. He had the same eyes, the same hair, and the same basic facial structure. The hair was shorter, and the face appeared more masculine, but despite that, she knew it was one and the same.

"By Din... how in the world...?"

"Link?" Navi called out, walking towards him.

The hero of time turned back and saw her cap lying on the ground. She picked it up and pulled it over her head, then turned back to face her friend. "Navi, look at me. Do you see anything wrong?"

Navi eyed Link up and down, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know what you're getting at... You're looking as beautiful as ever. Did you do something with your hair?"

Link lowered his head. "No... don't you see? That's what I'm trying to get at! My hair wasn't this long a week ago. And as far as I can remember I was most certainly male a week ago, too."

The pink-haired girl backed up slightly, shaking her head. "Um... are you sure you're feeling okay...?"

"Oh, she's more than okay, Navi. In fact, Link is only just beginning to realize the truth," a voice called out.

Link narrowed his eyes and the dark figured stepped forth. "You... so you did follow us."

"Ah, and not just this guy, too, Link," Baask called out, riding up on his horse. "Navi, I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know exactly what he's trying to say, either, but it seems that Shadow knows more about the Scepter of Darkness than anyone else does."

Link stared down the dark figure, shaking her head intently. "Okay, so... are you going to finally talk? You haven't told us anything yet, and it would be greatly appreciated to know what we're getting into."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I suppose I must. You see, the truth is, I'm not from this place. I came here to find a way to stop this demon from destroying my life. I have studied much of this creature... Mephiles. Or, perhaps his real name is Mephistopheles. I have only recently learned of his origins, but I do know much about his powers of shapeshifting."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Shapeshifting...?"

The dark one nodded again. "Yes... Mephistopheles is formless. He is merely a spirit, but he has great control over the environment around him. As you also know, he is harvesting numerous souls to increase his power."

"Yes, that's true," Navi remarked. "Your point...?"

"I was getting to that," Shadow interjected. "You see, he is able to absorb their spiritual essence and take it for his own. Based on what I have read and heard, he seems to have gained his powers, and his deepest desires, from Majora. Mephistopheles may have started as a piece of Majora's essence sealed inside that scepter, but he has grown far more from it. Now he is his own entity, and wishes to further break his ties from Majora, whom he considers his 'father.'"

"You had some experience with Majora before, right, Link?" Shadow asked.

Link nodded. "Y-yes... a Skull Kid of the Lost Woods wound up in a land called Termina, where he stole Majora's Mask. In Termina he..." the girl paused for a moment, before continuing, "altered the forms of people around him... he turned Kafei, a young man engaged to be married, into a boy... he turned me into a Deku Scrub... he turned the moon into a monster... he wreaked havoc across the land..."

"Precisely," Shadow remarked. "He's been working with you already. Navi, have you been feeling different lately? I know I've noticed Link here feeling strange around you... perhaps she has noticed something off?"

Navi lowered her head. "Actually, you're right... I have felt strange lately, but for some reason, I haven't felt like it was unusual..."

Shadow nodded, then turned to Link. "You, too... Link, I have been watching you for a while. People kept on remarking on how surprisingly young you looked. Think that's strange?"

She sighed. "I was wondering about that... I just assumed it was because people expected me to be fifteen years older than I actually am..."

Baask scratched his forehead. "This is all so confusing... are you getting to a point here or what?"

"Of course I am," the black-haired man replied. "The demon is trying to confuse you. He is altering your forms and your memories along with it. He cannot change your memory specifically, but what he can do is use his powers to alter your forms at a different time, as if you've always been that way. Link, you love Saria. But in this form, you don't, do you?"

Link shook her head, gasping. "W-wait... I feel... a strong bond with her... almost like... sisters... but..."

"You still love her, but not in the same way," Shadow noted. "If he can confuse you, he can delay your progress long enough to escape from his prison and set his powers upon the world. Currently, he can only affect those close to him. If I stick around with you two, I could surely suffer the same fate. Because of my connection to Mephistopheles, I have yet been unaffected by his powers, but as his powers grow, even I may become subject to them."

"In other words," Baask remarked, "he will change us in any way he can to try and stop us from fulfilling this mission?"

Shadow nodded. "That is correct. He's already had his way partly. You have to focus on this mission, and you have to realize the signs that are before you. So far, you have been more resilient. Is it because you're supposed to be this... Hero of Time? Is that it? Whatever the case may be, you have noticed when people make odd statements. I overheard you talking with Edgar Landon, when he mentioned that he thought he saw a young woman when you walked in that room."

She nodded. "Yes, he did say that... but I wasn't, wasn't I? Mephiles had already started his work on me again... He decided a more suitable form would be more likely to keep me from achieving my goal... turning me into a boy didn't work, so now... this... and he started early. It was a gradual transition every time."

"Yes," Shadow remarked, "because that would've been too obvious."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "L-link... I... I know what you're saying, now... everything's... starting to come back to me... its fuzzy, but I remember... I remember being summoned by the Great Deku Tree to find you... not living life as Kokiri, as one of your childhood friends... we really didn't meet until that time..."

Link nodded. "Yes... that is correct... I didn't understand before. I had heard you talking about it, and Daphnes introduced you as my childhood friend... but you weren't a Kokiri, you were a Fairy..."

She laughed. "Well, I am now. I'm a normal girl... I still remember some of my healing powers, but this is now my real form... at least at the moment. I can't turn into a fairy because I'm not one anymore."

Link turned back to face Shadow once more. "Alright, so... one more question I have. Will defeating him revert these changes?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Did the people in Termina get turned back to normal?"

The girl sighed, staring at the ground. "So its permanent...?"

He shook his head. "Not necessarily. However, he will have to change you back, or someone else will have to."

"I wonder if I stick around with you guys, will he make me into a true Gerudo? That would really cause a mess..." Baask contemplated.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'true Gerudo'?"

Baask laughed. "Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? I met my birth mother recently. Very fine lady. I think her name was... ah... Nabooru, yes."

The blonde girl's mouth dropped open. "Nabooru?"

Baask nodded. "Yes... she wanted to get closer to me... now I realize why. She knew the truth."

Link shook her head. "No, that's just not possible... The Gerudo only birth a son every 1,000 years..."

"Oh, its more than possible," Shadow noted.

Navi gasped. "You're saying that Ganondorf is more than 1,000 years old? He'd have to be... immortal..."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Not necessarily immortal... he just plain doesn't age. He's not the only person you know who has that attribute, either."

"I suppose," Link proclaimed. "In any case, this has been a very informative discussion... Now I think we'd best get to the Tower of Hera. The only way we can get into Aslark is with that Moon Pearl."

"I don't care what happens to me, Link," Baask proclaimed. "I'm going with you. I've been to Landon before and I know Turtle Rock well. I've never been to the tower, but I know where it is. I for one would love to see this mystical Moon Pearl I have heard so much about."

"Very well, then," the girl commented. "Ready, Navi?"

Navi nodded. "Yes. I don't want to stay here any longer. I don't care what this... Mephistopheles thinks. I'm going to save my friend, Saria."

Shadow nodded. "Catch me if you can," he called out, before racing off towards the mountains.

Link raised an eyebrow, before climbing onto Epona's back, Navi behind him. "How can he move so fast?"

Baask shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just follow him. Come on, Daigo! Hyah!"

"Ride on, girl," Link called out, clashing her feet together. Epona dashed on ahead, racing into the morning sun, riding towards their next destination.


	26. Fall of the Sages

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Second one today. Already mentioned in the prior chapter, but here it is. I now have written six chapters in one week (well, for 27 I still have the intro to complete), and posted four. Damn I'm on a roll.

**_Random Trivia_**: Yes, I have a new piece of trivia for this chapter, even though I just posted one in 26. I really don't want to post extra details about the chapter I just posted, so I wait until the next one.

In 25, I went far overboard compared to what I had originally planned. However, most of it consists of important plot elements that I really wanted to emphasize. One thing, too, is the seemingly random event of Link once again finding himself as a female. Mostly, I enjoy this for humor, and the first time this happened (SoD 37) it really wasn't necessary for the plot, it was added in for humorous purposes. It was also about at that time when I decided to include the later event in the prior chapter (25) where Link once again has the same thing happen. This time, though, I wanted to include something that says more about our villain, as well as to distinguish a greater threat in all of this.

Majora's name is being thrown around quite often, and that's one thing I'm largely emphasizing. I wanted to include close ties between Mephistopheles and Majora, and ultimately Majora's "child-like" nature in Majora's Mask. One major thing I wanted to reference is all the transformations Link goes through in that game, but also what happens to Kafei, both of which, well, I DID mention. Plus it also provides further emphasis on Mephistopheles' powers of shapeshifting (this actually comes from early leaked scripts of a certain mostly hated game from a certain other franchise I like), which in this case also come from Majora.

Since I had this planned long in advance (I originally wrote Chapter 25 almost a year ago, then I rewrote it a few days ago... no, seriously, its the truth), I had plenty of time to lead up to it by showing Link gradually growing younger initially, then the process switching to him becoming a female (gaining his age back at the same time). As mentioned above, this gives me a little more room to work with and portray Link in a slightly different light, as Link has always been male. Eventually I'd be interested in doing a fanfiction where an incarnation of Link actually WAS female, but this story will also benefit from Link learning to cope with the change, as well (even as the demon tries to change Link's past...)

Another thing I kept thinking of is a what-if scenario where in Majora's Mask, instead of Skull Kid turning Link into a Deku Scrub, he was actually turned into a girl. Of course, that hurts the gameplay a bit since it requires that Link be able to use all the abilities of a Deku Scrub... but its a fun thought. xD

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 26: Fall of the Sages**_

Relm came running out of the graveyard and into Kakariko Village, seeing the town ablaze. Boulders crashed into the city, many flaming hot. The sound of a mighty explosion erupted in the distance. Relm looked out and saw molten rock pouring down from Death Mountain.

The redheaded princess raced into the village, watching as the townsfolk ran for cover from both the fires, and from the monsters. Red tektites jumped across the the village, fire keese and quay dived down from the sky. Several baby dodongos even wandered around, burning everything in sight to ashes.

Romani struggled with a group of monsters as she made her way closer to the center of the village. She slashed a tektite several times with her rapier, killing it, then proceeded to shoot down a few of the flying monsters from the sky.

Relm raced into the fray, as well, swinging her blades with precise movement, clearing out the remaining monsters in the center of the village. She turned and saw a middle-aged women holding a blue cuucoo in her arms. She ran over to confront her. "What in the world is going on here?"

The woman shook her head. "I... I don't know... I came out to feed my cuucoos and then I heard an explosion... I looked up and Death Mountain was erupted... several boulder fell from the sky and monsters broke through our northern gate and ransacked the village... All of the able-bodied men have been called off to prepare for war, and so we have been left here defenseless... If it wasn't for Impa and the sheikah, we would have been dead already... She left a short while ago, speaking of a task that must be complete, but that more help would arrive... and, bless my heart, you came to our aid..."

Romani stabbed her rapier into a baby dodongo lying on the ground, then turned around and walked away as it exploded behind her. "I think that's it... These weren't the first, though, were they?"

The woman shook her head. "N-no... The first wave was much more fierce... the Sheikah wiped them out, but then these arrived a short while ago..."

Relm sighed. "How in the world does she know all this? She knew this was going to happen! She told me that my next task was before me..."

"Princess Relm, Impa is not stupid. She founded this very village, you know. I remember when she came to me when I was only a little girl... she said 'Do not fear, Angela... The Goddesses are always watching over us.' I never forgot those words... I still pray every day..."

Relm rolled her eyes. "Its a lie. Believe in what you want to believe, but I'm not going to believe in something that doesn't exist. I will take up this task, though. The monsters will surely keep coming... It likely has to do with Death Mountain's eruption. What I'm wondering is—why aren't the gorons here?"

Angela lowered her head. "You should not speak such things of our creators... but, well... as for the gorons... I believe that they are preoccupied with the ailing illness of their patriarch, Darunia... He is the protector of Death Mountain... if he is ill, then that may be why Death Mountain's power is going out of control..."

"And the monsters are fleeing from the eruption of the mountain," Romani added.

Relm nodded her head. "Romani, do you still insist on coming with me? This is not your world. You do not have to risk your life."

Romani laughed. "You're not leaving me behind. I've already made up my mind. And besides, I've already told you... its spreading to my world, too. Surely, all worlds will fall to this power... I won't let that happen! Saving your world will surely save mine, as well."

"Very well, then," Relm proclaimed. She then put two fingers into her mouth and blew into them, whistling loudly. Freya came racing towards them, apparently having ran away when the monsters attacked. Relm mounted Freya and Romani jumped on behind her.

The two turned back to Angela, waving them off. "You'd better get to safety. We're going to meet with the Gorons and find out what is going on. Along the way, will carve through the monsters that will surely be charging down the mountain."

The woman nodded. "Th-thank you, princess..."

"I don't feel like a princess," she proclaimed. "I never have. I've never even known until merely a week ago, when I met my mother for the first time... and then she was taken from me in an instant. I don't have anything else."

Angela shook her head. "It seems that you've got a lot on your plate... I do remember you from before... when Impa brought you to this village... She spoke highly of you, but she never admitted the truth."

"No, she didn't. But, those weren't the only times I had been to this place. If you've ever seen a child wrapped in bandages sneaking around... that was me, too. It was part of my training."

Angela laughed. "Hehe... that was you? Early on you weren't very good... Several times you got caught. Later on, though, occasionally I heard what I thought was the wind... I felt a presence near, but I saw no one... I'm sure that was you, too."

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter to me now, though. Now everyone knows who I am. Nothing about me is secret any longer." She clacked her heels together and Freya started into a trot. Relm then finished her statement, saying, "I almost wish it was like before. I prefer the idea of not knowing the truth and living life as a Sheikah. I always saw Impa as my mother... not any more."

Angela lowered her head. "Poor girl... it must be tough... but I'm sure you'll get through, Relm. I know you will."

Relm glanced back briefly at the woman, then turned around and called out to Freya and she galloped off to the north, into the Kakariko Valley beneath the Death Mountain Range. "Romani, I'm going to need your help here. It is very difficult for me to fight on horseback. I'll do what I can, but you're going to have to snipe out the enemies I cannot kill myself. I'm going to focus more on trampling the ground enemies. We cannot allow any to escape!"

Romani nodded. "I understand. I'll do my best!"

Relm kept a firm grip on the reins as they rode through the valley. Boulders fell from the sky and flaming arrows shot down from high heights. "Bulbin archers up to the right!" she called out.

The hunter arched her bow and slipped an arrow within. After a few seconds she released and one of the bulbins crashed into the ground below. She aimed again and the second fell down to its death.

Freya kept on racing through the narrow valley, curving through the twisted ravine. Up ahead, the trail leading into the mountains came into focus. At that moment, several red tektites jumped down from the cliffsides and bokoblins ran out down from the trail into the valley. Relm maintained her composure, though, pressing Freya ever onward.

Romani armed herself again and targeted the bokoblins off in the distance, sniping them one by one as Freya charged through the mass of tektites. Relm pulled out one of her knives and held it out, readying to strike. Bokoblins and bulbins ran along the path, wielding spears and scimitars. Relm cut down a couple, while Freya also trampled several under her feet.

More monsters came down, including a couple of dodongos. More fire keese and quay flew down from Death Mountain, targeting the two riders on the horse. More arrows came flying down, even setting a patch of brown grass on fire behind them. Romani kept launching arrows, but the monsters kept on coming.

"There's going to be no end to this," she called out to Relm. "We have to hurry and find the goron patriarch!"

"Darunia," Relm corrected.

"Very well, then," Romani replied, "Darunia."

Freya suddenly slowed in her pace as she neared the path. The dodongos were approaching rapidly, burning everything in sight. Romani kept launching arrows, until finally she reached up once more. However, her hand came back with nothing. "No... I forgot to stock up in Kakariko! That was my last one!"

Relm gritted her teeth. "Reach into my belt. I've got something you may be able to use."

Romani nodded and slipped her hand into Relm's belt, removing a small, circular piece of steel with blades all around its edge, almost like a star. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this will work?"

The princess shrugged her shoulders. "Just try it! It couldn't hurt..."

Reluctantly, Romani took the small star, turned her bow around and pulled it back against the bowstring until it was taught. She aimed at one of the bulbins above her and let go. It launched at high speed, cutting into the bulbin's neck. The goblin-like creature grabbed its neck with its hand then fell down over the cliff, dead.

Romani grabbed another one and launched it, too, before a great rumbling noise echoed across the chasm. Several large boulders came rolling down, killing the dodongos and crushing the rest of the monsters along the path. Only when they suddenly swerved to avoid hitting the horse and its riders did the two finally realize that those 'boulders' were actually gorons.

"Yes! We're home free!" Relm called out. She clacked her heels together and Freya raced up the trail.

The gorons finished off all the monsters, then turned around and followed Relm and Romani up the mountain and to the city of the gorons. In there, the two girls realized, was where their next task was about to begin.

_**XXXXX**_

Princess Zelda rolled around in her bed, finding herself unable to sleep any longer. She sat up and looked outside, bewildered by the lighting outside. She sat up and hopped out of bed, only then realizing that she had never changed into her nightgown. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, the light of the sun barely visible in the western skies.

The princess raised an eyebrow, trying to remember when she had first fallen asleep. Then it hit her—she last remembered wandering the halls, doing menial tasks that she had to take over from her father... around midnight. _'Did I truly sleep through the whole day...?'_ she asked herself.

Zelda quickly went into her washroom and cleaned herself up as quick as she could, also changing into a new dress and making her hair. She then ran back out, into the hall, looking around. She wandered down to the king's study and found her maid inside.

"A-aisha... Please, let me take care of this. It is my duty—h"

"To get some sleep," Aisha replied. "You cannot maintain a kingdom without sleeping for two days straight."

"I have slept enough," Zelda proclaimed. "I won't sit by while my people are being threatened by this force moving against us."

Aisha shook her head. "You won't do anything of the sort. You still need some rest. I suggest you march right back to your room and wake up in the morning. Then you may come back to work. I will be going to bed shortly myself. This work may still wait until morning. Its not going to kill anyone to leave this overnight."

Zelda nodded. "Y-yes..."

Silence spread across the room for a brief moment. Then, Zelda looked up again. "W-wait... what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Aisha asked. "You were wandering the halls and you passed out. The knights found that girl, Sheila, trying to strangle you when you were down. She had been found to have committed treason against Hyrule along with the rest of the royal mages, led by Akiba, a former pupil of the traitor Agahnim. Akiba is to be sentenced to death tomorrow."

Zelda's mouth dropped open. "N-no... that can't be... Sheila, and Akiba? Never! Whether we have traitors in our midst or not, it could not possibly be them! I have to—"

Aisha shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you were wrong about them. General Gersh of the royal knights has been leading this investigation for months. Leaks of our battle plans have been escaping to our enemies. Sheila stole our battle plans and passed them off as her own, then planned to hand them over to Ganondorf. Thankfully, the plot was stopped before it could be fulfilled."

The princess backed away, shaking her head. "I... I don't believe you..." tears started to drip from her eyes as she spoke. "Sheila... there's no way... no way she could..."

"I'm sorry," Aisha proclaimed, "but its the truth."

Zelda planted her face into her hands and cried, shaking her head. "No!" she yelled out, then promptly turned around and ran. She raced through the halls, with several night-shift guards wondering what was going on. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut, then crawled into her bed, crying for the next several hours. Finally, she cried herself to sleep, but even in the midst of sleep, she found no release from the pain.


	27. What The Future Holds

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Merry Christmas! Yeah, I didn't post this yesterday because I was busy, but I'm still getting it up today. And I'm nearly done with Chapter 29. Let's see how long this buffer lasts... I was hoping to get a lot done, but that backfired.

_**Random Trivia**_: Originally I had planned on making 26 go right up to where Relm and Romani met with Darunia. However, I knew that I had to have more backing than originally planned and I went into a bit more detail in Kakariko, at which point I decided it would simply extend that scene far to much. As such, I instead focused on other things, such as introducing this character "Angela" to talk about the situation in Kakariko. In case you didn't notice based on how I described her, yes, she is the cuccoo lady from Ocarina of Time, and yes, "Angela" was based off of the name "Anju." It is similar, but still different, much like "Mickaw" and "Mikau."

Enjoy this chapter. I'll definitely have updates the next two weeks, hopefully more.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 27: What the Future Holds**_

"Saria..."

The girl turned around, looking to her left, then to her right, but she saw nothing but the endless darkness.

"Saria..."

Saria spun around, shaking her head. "Come on, I know you're here, mocking me... where are you? You realize you can't pull that one on me again, right? I already know who and what you are."

The figure then appeared, taking the form similar to that of a man, jagged crystalline spikes spreading out across the creature's body. "Saria... have you not been watching? Are you blind to what is right in front of your eyes?"

The girl backed away, shaking her head. "Nothing you show me has any meaning to me. What's done is done."

The demon laughed, stepping forward from the shadows. He held up a hand, a ball of light, like the mirror from before, appearing in the air. It spread out until it formed a large circular portal, showcasing a scene of a group of travelers marching across distant plains.

"You do not know what fate lies before them. What could you possibly see when your eyes are blinding you of the truth? Look upon the hero you so seek. What do you see?"

She looked, staring down at the figure. The green cap was all too noticeable. It was something... unique. Only one person she knew would ever wear such a thing. "Link... and Navi and Baask, too... He's coming for me, I know it."

"You're not looking hard enough. I'm sure your childhood friend would not appreciate you talking about her like that... would she, Saria?"

She stared more deeply. She noticed... something odd about the way he looked. Suddenly, it clicked in her mind. It was identical to when Ganondorf used his power to change him into a more... appealing form, as he called it. Her mouth dropped open. "What in the world have you done to him?"

"Surely, you realize it is better this way, don't you? I mean, Link has never been the most manly of men... Just look at the clothing he wears! Surely you understand. It suits him better, wouldn't you agree? Hehehehe..."

The girl stared blankly. Finally, she charged forward and grabbed the demon by the neck. "Change. Him. Back. NOW!"

The demon laughed, casting out his arm and tossing her away like a mere doll. The girl gasped, crashing into the ground. She stood up, but instantly noticed something wrong. She was almost half the height she was before.

"You see, girl, you are nothing but putty to me... My influence spreads far and wide... The souls of those loyal to me seek out willing participants to act as sacrifices... the other unwilling ones are forced into it. Ingo, the one you manipulated, is now under my control. His spirit lingers the world, doing my bidding. You are a mere puppet to me... Link is a toy that will be used to release my spirit from this prison. His motivation all along has been his unending love for you... but what happens if that is taken away? We shall see how long he can last..."

Saria shook her head, feeling a great weight lifted from her head. She realized, too, that her hair was shorter. Even though she was a spirit in a realm of spirits, she felt every minute, every second, as if she was truly alive. She knew, though, that it wasn't real. None of it. Link was real, though, and she knew that he had been changed, but she was unwilling to give up hope.

"Just what are you trying to prove, demon?" she snapped back.

Mephiles shrugged his shoulders. "Hmph... demon? Let's see how you like it."

He snapped his fingers, and immediately she fell to her knees, trembling the thought of what was happening to her. Her body shrank even more, while her hair grew out again. She felt a strange feeling in her ears as they elongated. Mephistopheles spread out his hand and a mirror like the one from before appeared, and she saw within an imp-like creature, still bearing a resemblance to the one called Saria, with long green hair and green markings, but with dark black and white skin.

Saria moved her small, stubby limbs, seeing them move in the reflection, as well. She felt her ears and the strange sensation it gave to her. She shook her head. "I don't care what you do to me. I won't back down so easily! Ingo may be weak... you may be able to manipulate his puny little mind, but you won't stop me!"

A green light suddenly spread across her body. Her skin transformed back into its normal tan, and her body grew back to its normal height. She could feel the power within her manifesting itself, restoring her form back to the way it was supposed to be. She stared down Mephiles, shaking her head. "Haven't you learned now that you are powerless to stop me? You may have me trapped here, but you can't manipulate me like you can manipulate others!"

Mephiles stepped back, lowering his head. "Hmph... fool... its only a matter of time... and what then? Suppose you could possibly break free from this prison. The world hates you. The future Shadow Sage deems it her duty to kill you on sight for taking away what was most precious to her. The one you love shall never return to his original state, because I'm the only one who can. Face it, girl. You've lost."

The green-haired girl smiled. "As long as I'm here, I have not lost. Plus, who said anything about escaping? I have won as long as I can bring you down with me."

Slowly, but surely, the demon began to fade away, laughing maniacally. "Hahahahaha! I'd like to see you try..."

At last, Saria closed her eyes, turning her head to the sky. "Great Farore, I have won this day... please give me the strength to continue... If it was not for your guidance, I would have never survived... Lend me your power to overcome this oppressor. I have learned my mistake. All I want to do now is stop him whatever the cost. Even if I must sacrifice my very soul."

_**XXXXX**_

As the four travelers made their way up to the foot of Turtle Rock Mountain, they found one final obstacle before them. The mighty Arch of Reason, as Edgar had explained to Link before, stretched out to the sky. Based on Link's estimations, it seemed like it was as tall as Hyrule Castle's highest tower.

She rode up to the edge and then dismounted Epona, approaching the strange spectacle slowly. Navi and Baask also came up from behind. Shadow, meanwhile, stood at the center of the structure and examined the markings upon it.

"Hmm..." the dark one remarked, "this is a most ancient writing... I have never seen the likes of it before."

Link walked up to the stone structure and touched it, feeling all over. She examined the writings, nodding her head. "You do not know of the ancient Hylian tongue? I cannot read it myself, but everyone knows about it. I hear that there is a great scholar whom is trying to decipher the writings of the ancient Hylians, writing his own book that is able to translate that language into our modern tongue."

Baask nodded his head. "Yes... that man is world famous. I remember hearing about him traveling from Hyrule to Masa a few years ago. I heard a rumor that he was planning to travel to Jalhalla and Holodrum to conclude his findings."

"That book would definitely help," Navi proclaimed. "I certainly am interested to know what this thing is... Did you ever catch his name, Baask?"

The Masan knight nodded his head. "Yes, I did. I believe his name was Mudora... He was Hyrule's finest scholar, working closely with Akiba before he left for foreign lands to research more about the ancient tongue of our ancestors."

Shadow turned to his left and examined the interior wall of the structure. He grabbed a small jewel from his pocket and scraped the side of it. He shook his head. "Not even a scratch... there's no way this thing was made by human hands. This mineral has never even been discovered..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? What is that thing you have, anyway?"

The black-haired sorcerer turned around, lifting up the shining jewel. "You have never seen such a thing before?"

Baask shook his head. "Where in the world did you get that? That's a very expensive gem you have there..."

"Wow," Navi proclaimed, "its so beautiful... Either you're loaded, or you stole it."

He shook his head. "No, no, this was given to me... by an old friend. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that diamond is the strongest mineral in existence, and it cannot even scratch the surface of this structure."

Link simply shook her head. "How do you know that? Its quite clear to me that this thing is quite unique... but how can you possibly say that there is no stronger mineral than diamond?"

"Where I come from," Shadow remarked, "we have thoroughly researched these things... we have discovered numerous gemstones, and have tested them against each other. There is nothing stronger than diamond. It is also extremely rare. This seems to be rarer still, considering the fact that it doesn't exist."

Navi rolled her eyes. "You're not making any sense. Where exactly do you come from, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not obliged to say," the sorcerer remarked, before jumped down the other side and walking around to the edge of the mysterious structure. He examined in thoroughly, then finally placed his hand firmly on the side.

Suddenly, the block he pressed pushed in. All the markings around the arch lit up, glowing a bright blue light. Shadow examined up and down, shaking his head. "Impossible... this technology could not possibly exist in this time period..." he whispered.

Link gasped as a booming voice echoed out, shaking the very ground they stood on. She could not make out the worlds, as they were in the same ancient tongue, but she clearly recognized the voice... "Its the voice of Din, the Goddess of Power..." she called out.

"What?" Baask proclaimed. "How in the world could you possibly know that?"

She lowered her head. "When I arrived back in Hyrule, I was confronted by the three goddesses. They told me of the journey that I must take to save Hyrule once again, but not just Hyrule... the entire world..."

After the first voice finished, another spoke out, lighter in tone, but still deafening. Navi turned to Link, staring her down. "Okay, so who is this?"

"Farore, the Goddess of Courage," she said at last. "I know it is."

Finally, the second voice concluded, and the final one spoke out. Shadow jumped through the arch and turned to Link, snickering. "So, wise guy... girl... whatever you are... is this another one of your 'Goddesses'?"

Link nodded. "Yes... the final of the three, and often most revered... Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom."

"What you see before you," Shadow called out, "is a most ancient machine... Based on its workings, I can only reason that it is a portal to another world. Perhaps the world of your so-called 'Goddesses.' There are several indentations along the edge of this great arch, fifteen total. Likely, these sacred treasures are needed to open the seal."

"So," Baask noted, "it is a machine created by Gods? How unusual..."

Shadow laughed. "I don't think so. I think it is created by beings who pass themselves off as Gods. A race far more technologically advanced than any I have ever seen before, but not Gods by any means."

Navi shook her head. "How can you possibly say that? You don't know that! These are the creators of the world you are talking about here."

"Are you so sure?" he snapped back. "In the far distant future, we will have technology that can surpass even this!"

Link narrowed her eyes. "You're not a sorcerer. I don't know where you got your powers, but you clearly aren't one of us. Before the voices, I heard what you said... you're from the future, aren't you? You already have such technology!"

The black-haired one shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, you caught me. No, I'm not from this time, but the demon you know of, Mephistopheles, still exists even in my time, and he is far more powerful. I came back to defeat him here and now, before he can interfere with my life, infiltrating my very soul, tainting it with darkness..."

"Well," Link remarked, "that explains one thing... but how did you get here, anyway? What do you intend you do when you find him?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "My powers enable me to manipulate time a little... I can even manipulate the very energies of the world itself, for that matter. The ability to travel through time... that requires a far greater power. It took me a long time to find the right way to do it, and it only worked once. And I don't care if I'm stuck here, either. So long as I can destroy this demon and save my world, it matters not what happens to me. I'll just live on."

"Alright, interesting story..." Baask remarked. "How in the world did you find out about us, though? Researching our history in the future?"

The dark one shook his head. "Unfortunately, no... its not so easy. Knowledge of this time has passed out of existence. It is by mere chance that I came to you people at this time. Once I did, though, I immediately starting learning everything I could to fit in. How else do you thing I passed by unnoticed? I blended in with the crowd."

"Yes, indeed," Link noted. "We passed you off as a mere sorcerer."

"And for all intents and purposes, that is what I am to you people," he retorted. "It doesn't matter to me, though. I came for one purpose and one purpose only. I will destroy this demon and save my world. I could care less about what happens to yours."

"But, if you're from our future," Navi stated, "then if you help us, you are helping yourself, as well! Don't you see?"

Shadow shook his head. "I don't care. Whatever the case may be, you are wrong about one thing—the technology in my world does not even compare to this. That is why I was so surprised by it. However, I know that it will only be a matter of time before this technology becomes available to everyone."

Baask shook his head. "Okay, seriously, this is getting too confusing... Whether you're from the future or not, you're with us because we share a common goal—you want to defeat the demon. You can leave your opinions about our Gods and your pointless banter to yourself. Just help us find this Moon Pearl and defeat Mephistopheles. We're running out of time!"

The dark one laughed, turning around to face the mountain once again. "You could not possibly know what the future holds. Not even I am sure about its mysteries. One thing's for certain, though—Mephistopheles doesn't care. He wishes to consume all of time itself. I made a promise to protect this world, and I intend to keep it."

With that said, Shadow ran off into the mountains. The others looked at each other before finally mounting their horses again and racing off after him. This was certainly turning into a very strange adventure.


	28. Fires of Hell

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Late, but at least this time it was simply because I didn't get around to uploading it, not that it wasn't complete. Its actually been complete for a couple weeks now. ^^

Oh, and I got engaged New Years Day. :D

**_Random Trivia_**: The previous chapter's revelation about Shadow was done a little bit earlier than I originally planned, but I don't mind. Originally I planned on officially revealing it around 43-44, but still hinting about where he really comes from. Regardless, the truth comes out now. Well, it came out the day after Christmas, but whose counting?

Of course, I mentioned when I was still writing Scepter of Darkness that I had originally planned it to be a standalone title. There were several things that made me change it, though. First of all, just the name "Scepter of Darkness" largely resembled another plot element from a different series. That's also where Mephiles/Mephistopheles came from, whom I later decided to heavily tie into Majora. Second, though, and more importantly, I like Saria too much to end it with her dying. Yes, I did at one point plan on just having Scepter of Darkness, where in the end Link is forced to stab Saria in the heart and kill her in order to stop her, despite loving her (in case you haven't noticed, I'm a total Salink fan). That idea didn't last long, though. I suppose it may be a bit of a spoiler for this fic, but really, who didn't expect it?

As far as this "other series" I have mentioned, I won't say names yet. I'll let people figure it out on their own if they can. However, through and through this is entirely a Zelda fanfiction, and a Zelda trilogy. The tentatively titled Dark Horizons was once planned with the idea in mind of making a full crossover. This was mainly due to a specific idea for an entirely different fanfiction I had that really would have been a crossover, but then I tied it to Scepter of Darkness/Demon Within because I wanted to include Relm and Sheila. However, more recently I just felt it was too much. As such, I've instead largely reworked the plot elements involving this "other series" so its more of an AU, and the world that the characters travel to (namely Shadow's world) is simply more like a futuristic Zelda world, as opposed to being something completely foreign to the Zelda series.

Yeah, I've said a bit much, but I wanted to make these clarifications long before I ever reach that point. I had even thought about canceling Dark Horizons because I didn't like the idea of turning a Zelda fanfiction into a crossover. At this point, though, I don't see any way of reworking it without including these references, so I've converted it from crossover to "Zelda fanfiction with nods to another series." Its simply the case that Dark Horizons has more references than the first two. And yes, I know Dark Horizons is a long ways off. Still, I started this trilogy, and I do intend on finishing it.

And yes, I had been planning the third title long before I finished Scepter of Darkness, and now all three fanfictions are heavily tied together. In fact, the earliest references appeared when Link entered Dodongo's Cavern early on during the events of Scepter of Darkness.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 28: Fires of Hell**_

Relm and Romani ran down the flights of Goron City, at last running into Link, with unfortunate side effects. The two girls sat on the grounds, rubbing their heads. They looked up and saw the big, bulking goron standing above them. "Ah, Princess Relm, you have come, just as Impa said you would!"

"Uh, okay..." she stood up, and Romani stood, as well. "So, what is going—"

The goron promptly reached out his arms and pulling the two girls into his bulking mass, giving them a great big goron hug. "Relm, now is the time that we need you most. All help is appreciated, but we need someone to come with us into the Fire Temple to protect my father so that he can put a stop to this. The dark powers are out of control, causing Death Mountain to erupt, and only Darunia, the Fire Sage, can stop it, but we must get into the Fire Temple."

"U-um... Link..." Romani began, "c-can... you please... let go...? I... c-can't... breath..."

Link nodded his head. "Oh... I'm sorry, little lady," he proclaimed, loosening his grip on them and allowing them to drop back to the floor.

The two girls took deep breaths of fresh air, before standing back up once more. "Please, no more hugs," Relm called out. "Just take us to Darunia."

Link smiled and turned around, motioning for them to follow. The walked into Darunia's room, where they found him sitting down, hunched over in his chair. The elder goron look out to them, smiling. "Well, well, if it isn't Relm... You probably don't remember ever meeting me in person, but I remember you from when you were only a baby. Welcome."

"Hello, sir," Romani called out. "You wouldn't know me, but I—"

Darunia raised an eyebrow. "You look like Malon... but clearly you could not be. What is your name?"

She smiled. "I'm Romani. Nice to meet you."

The goron nodded. "Unfortunately, I have barely been able to move recently... I guess these old bones are wearing thin. That is why you are here. We will get you two equipped with our goron tunics so that you may be able to withstand the heat of the mountain, then my son shall open up the passage and we will enter into its depths. I will try my best to walk on my own, but if that fails then my son will walk with me... and you two, Relm and Romani, will have to fight off the monsters in the temple. Are we clear?"

Relm nodded. "I understand. Kakariko will be destroyed if we don't succeed."

Darunia shook his head. "No, not just Kakariko... the volcanic ash will spread out and kill the entire forest. If the lava flow isn't stopped, either, the Kokiri children in the forest will also die. Without the forest sage to protect it, the forest will only wither away and Hyrule's greatest defense will be gone."

Romani raised an eyebrow. "But, wait... isn't this mountain Hyrule's stronghold?"

The goron shook his head again. "No, not really. The Lost Woods are known to be so deep and thick that none have ever been able to traverse it. That is why many have never known of lands outside of Hyrule. The rocky passages of the Death Mountain range are easy compared to that treacherous forest. Only someone with great power can possibly get through."

He paused briefly, then continued. "I have received word of Ordon's actions, too, and I know that they are trying to infiltrate the forest even as we speak. The only way they have been able to get through is by burning. Dane himself seems to have achieved an inhuman power, though, so eventually he may be able to find a way to break through, but it will take at least a week. By that point the ash from Death Mountain could surely kill the entire forest in only a matter of days."

Relm nodded her head. "I see. Then we must hurry."

"Precisely," Darunia replied.

A goron came in holding two red tunics in his hands. Romani asked for a room, as there was no way she would be able to wear the tunic with her dress, but she came out a short while later. "This is actually quite warm," she stated.

The princess had just pulled the tunic over her current clothes, which consisted of a small tanktop and a pair of shorts, garments that fit her fighting style perfectly. Still, the red went well with her hair, which she didn't mind one bit, and the tunic was very comfortable.

"Ah, you two look beautiful," Link proclaimed. "Please, come this way."

Romani shook her head. "W-wait... I can't fight well without a sword and I'm out of arrows."

The goron who delivered the tunics motioned to Darunia, who signalled the approval. He left for a brief bit and then returned with a couple bundles of arrows. Romani filled her quiver with as many as she could, then tied the rest to her belt for later.

With all taken care of, now, Darunia slowly stood up, still hunched over a bit, and his son, Link, went to the large stone throne and pushed it to the side. A deep, red glow enveloped the whole room, and heat poured in. "Quickly," Link stated, "we cannot leave this passage open long. Come this way."

Relm and Romani ran through, and Darunia trudged out. When all were out of the room, another goron pushed it back. The four made their way into the crater of Death Mountain, and already sweat was pouring down the faces of the two girls. An enormous pillar of fire stretched out to the sky, molten rock spewing forth.

"Stick to the edges," Link stated. "Go left, then across the bridge to your right, staying as far from that pillar as possible."

The two girls nodded and ran off to the left, then across the steel bridge. "Once," Darunia began, "that bridge was a rickety old wooden one... It even broke later, and the only way Link was able to make his way through was by using an item known as a hookshot. And when I say Link, I mean your friend Link. As you should probably know, I named my son after him."

They kept on walking until they came across a platform with a symbol of the triforce on it. Link spoke again. "Turn left. There should be a ladder leading down into the mountain's depths."

Relm and Romani both approached the opening and climbed down, one at a time, Romani in the front. Darunia went down next, and Link came up in back. At the bottom there was a great door, which Darunia then opened and the four walked right in. Darunia closed the door behind him, and they looked out into the chamber.

"This is your temple?" Relm asked.

Darunia nodded. "Yes. There are seven great temples in Hyrule. The Temple of Time, the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, the Shadow Temple, the Spirit Temple, and the Temple of Light. The Temple of Light, though, is situated at the center of the Sacred Realm, and has been watched over by the Light Sage Rauru for two thousand years."

Relm turned to him, shaking her head. "How is that possible...? Rauru is over two thousand years old...?"

Darunia shook his head. "No. Rauru is the son of the original Sage of Light, Lucius. He is the second Sage of Light, and was chosen to watch over the Sacred Realm. In this realm, time does not exist. The Master Sword is the seal to the Sacred Realm, which is sealed by three spiritual stones. These stones were later forged into pendants and given to three children who were in fact the oracles of the Goddesses, or living beings on earth which harbor the spirits of the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore."

Relm instantly stopped in her steps, spinning around. "You mean to tell me that you people thing I am supposed to be possessed by a Goddess?"

Darunia shook his head. "No, Relm. You are the Oracle of Din, wielder of the mighty strength that she possesses. Your power will enable to you defend Hyrule's troops from the forces that may confront it. That is why you were brought up by Impa, and the sheikah—you needed to learn the ways of the blade, to use your strength in battle. You were brought here because I need the strength of the Goron Ruby in order to make the trip down to center of this temple."

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, red pendant. She stared into its depths as it glowed eerily. "This thing... this little thing... this gives you the strength to stand? This is what is needed to break the curse on this mountain?"

Darunia nodded. "The strength of the goron ruby belongs to us no longer. Do not worry, that is yours to keep. It still holds the power to seal the Master Sword. When the time comes, it can break the seal again. Keep it safe."

Relm nodded her head, slipping it over her neck once more. "Come on, let's go."

She turned around and raced into the temple. The others followed behind, but Romani remained hesitant. She remembered something that she had been told back in Lon Lon Ranch.

"_I know not who you are or where you come from, Romani, but I know in my heart I can trust you. Something is telling me that you will be needing this in the future. Please, take it, so long as you promise to return it to me later, okay?"_

She examined the small, green pendant she had in her pocket since Sheila had given it to her almost a week ago. It did not glow like the one Relm wore. It hadn't glowed when Sheila held it, either, so perhaps it wasn't the purpose. Perhaps, instead, it was the place. If the forest was under attack, Romani had no doubt that it would be their next destination. Now she started to realize what that girl had meant. She slipped the pendant back into her pocket again and followed the others into the strange temple.

Relm climbed the set of stairs and looked at the two doors, one to her left and one to her right. "Hold up your pendant to the door on your right," Darunia stated.

The redheaded princess did so and a rune glowed on the front of it. The door lifted into the ceiling and the four passed into the next chamber. A steel grating was stretched straight across the room, the ground filled with molten lava. A few keese flew about which Romani quickly dispatched. Relm led the way, slaying a couple of stalfos that approached, then held her pendant up to the next door. It slid up into the ceiling and the two human girls and two male gorons marched right on into the next chamber, which proved to be extremely large compared to all that they had seen so far.

"This," Darunia proclaimed, "is a complex maze designed to ward off intruders from reaching our sacred grounds. One time the great dragon, Volvagia, captured gorons and locked them away in here, planning to feast on them. More recently, Volvagia was resurrected by the dark powers of the Scepter of Darkness, at which point Link defeated Volvagia and restored him to his true form—Valoo, The Fire Spirit."

"How did Valoo become Volvagia?" Romani asked, curious.

"Majora," Darunia boldly proclaimed. "The same Majora who cursed the Gerudo tribe, transforming all of their men into women, and only enabling them to have a son every one thousand years, also cursed Valoo, turning him into a monster of pure destruction."

"Wow," Relm remarked. "That's pretty stiff. Why would Majora do that?"

Darunia closed his eyes, nodding. "Simple. Majora knew that they posed a threat to him. Transforming the Gerudo men into women crippled them. Since then they have long forgotten about said events and are now all fierce warriors, but there was a time when the men fought while the women stayed home. With no men, the Gerudo had to adapt to this new scenario, which took some time, enabling Majora to crush them with ease. Valoo was the guardian of Death Mountain and of the gorons, and so he turned Valoo against us."

Relm sighed. "Majora's name sure has been flying around a lot recently... Its very eerie."

The four made their way through the maze, once again Relm at the helm. Romani kept her eye out for monsters, but surprisingly, none came. They left the room briefly, making their way through a couple corridors before winding up in a different part of the maze, split off by a large wall. Finally, they arrived at a clearing. No walls of fire raised up, and no narrow passages to traverse.

On the floor was a great symbol, the same one Relm had seen throughout the temple. At last, she questioned Darunia about it. "What is that?" she asked, pointing down to it.

Darunia answered by taking the pendant from Relm's hand and standing at the center. "It is the symbol of our tribe... the Goron Ruby, in its true form. Behold," he called out, raising the gem into the air. "This is where it ends!"

A great earthquake rocked the entire chamber as the symbol on the floor lit up. The goron ruby suddenly lit on fire, spreading across Darunia's body and onto the symbol on the ground. The entire thing burned away, enveloping the Fire Sage's entire body. "Please," he called out, "take up stand, my son... Do not let Hyrule fall to darkness..."

The pendant fell to the ground, the flames long gone. Relm walked over, in slow motion, picking up the pendant, then turning to the sky. A small ball of red light flew around, then finally went through the ceiling and vanished.

Link collapsed to his knees, shaking his head. "F-father... so... soon...? Why...?"

Another quake rocked the entire chamber. An enormous force broke through a large gate, rolling right into the chamber. It stopped, opening its enormous mouth and breathed a huge pillar of flame above their heads.

Relm and Romani just stood their, badly shaken, while Link sat on the ground, unmoving. Suddenly, a voice called out in his mind. _"Do not fret, my son... You and I will see each other again... and I shall be here to guide you in your heart, always..."_

Link took in a deep breath and at last stood up. "King Dodongo... Hmph... Figures you should appear here now... Relm, Romani, let us finish this!"

Relm nodded, putting her pendant around once more and removing her knives. Romani pulled out her bow, while Link merely held out his two fists, the three of them ready to battle. King Dodongo curled up again and rolled towards them while they raced down to face this mighty foe, no longer afraid.

_**XXXXX**_

Within the depths of the Tomb of Arbiter, the Dark Lord Ganondorf stepped forth, Katrine Domera by his side. Several others walked in the room, turning to face him. "All bow before your God!" Katrine called out, kneeling down.

Agahnim, Dane, Jasper, and two other figures knelt onto the ground before him. They then stood once more and Ganondorf then spoke. "This war will soon be over. Hyrule's forces are preparing even now to come out against my people. The zora tribes seek to cut off your ice warriors, Jasper. Have you heard?"

Jasper nodded his head. "Yes, it is true. My spies have been keeping an eye on them."

Ganondorf turned to face one of the two other figures, nodding his head. "How are your troops faring?"

The figure laughed. "Hehe... None in Hyrule expect a thing. The only ones who did are now on death's row. Princess Zelda feels like she has been betrayed. I almost pity her."

Katrine turned to Ganondorf, questioning him. He nodded his approval and she ran over to the mystery figure, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Mmm... I have missed you, my love... But soon... we shall be together again..."

"Now, now, dear," he replied, "its only a few more days... then the world with be ours, and we shall rule together over our new kingdom for eternity."

"Agahnim," Ganondorf remarked, "what of the Wind Sorcerer? He will surely answer my call, will not?"

Agahnim nodded his head. "Yes, indeed it is true... I have been in contact with him. Once Link arrives, she will surely break the seal."

Ganondorf laughed out, maniacally. "Hehehehehe... Excellent... And what of you?" he asked the final figure.

"All is going according to plan," the woman called out. "The princess is totally distant from everyone... She refuses to speak, even to Laruto, whom also lost her mother... She will be under your control soon enough."

The dark lord nodded his head. "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Nabooru, Ruto, and now at last Darunia are all gone... the sages of Spirit, Water, and Fire. Dane, you must pressure Daphnes' troops and push into the forest. Two of the successors will be there, and a third will be arriving in a few days. Kill them, all of them."

Dane crossed his hand over his heart and bowed. "I live and obey, my master."

"What of the scepter's power? How much time does the Forest Sage have left?" Ganondorf asked.

The mystery woman shrugged her shoulders. "I am sorry, your highness, but I do not know... She is holding on very tightly. Her energy is weakening little by little, but the power of a sage is immeasurable... Killing her outright would have been better. It could play to our advantage, though, as it would delay the dark one from escaping... he needs her power, and we need him to spread the darkness across the world..."

Ganondorf lowered his head. "Hmph... I suppose we have no choice. I want the sages dead. If her soul is allowed to linger, there's still a chance that Link can save her. Agahnim," he turned to the sorcerer, "you must delay Link's journey as much as you possibly can. The Hero of Time is strong... but you can subdue her, especially after her latest makeover... hehe..."

"With pleasure, my liege," Agahnim proclaimed.

"And you," he turned back to the woman, "you will be my last resort. When Link reaches Aslark, use your fullest power to stop her from entering the Forbidden Woods."

"Of course, master... but what if she manages to reach the woods? What then?" she asked.

Ganondorf laughed. "Of course she will! Every Link has succeeded and will succeed in passing through all of the traps I have laid before them. This time, though, it doesn't matter, because Link will die in the end. I will surely see to it..."

The woman stared him down, snickering. "Very well, then, my lord... if you say so... She won't know what hit her..."


	29. Tower of Hera

_**Author's Note(s)**_: I hate fight sequences, I really do. Still, this turned out pretty decent. Yup, finally at the Tower of Hera. Even a couple of nods to its original appearance. ^^ I really need to start writing more, though. I've been focusing on work (which is important), but also on my website and on this RPG game (which I should be able to release a demo for in a few weeks...) However, I still haven't finished Chapter 30 yet. I'm nearly there, just need to get some inspiration on what to jot down next. Chapter 31 shouldn't be too hard.

**_Random Trivia_**: Although I am including tons of references to other Zelda games, they aren't necessarily intended to hint at future events. For example, the Tower of Hera. It is supposed to be the same tower, but in A Link to the Past it was on Death Mountain. Turtle Rock, on the other hand, was in the Dark World. Well, this story kinda assumes that the Dark World that we know doesn't exist yet, so its possible that Turtle Rock simply gets dragged into it, later. As for the Tower of Hera... well, maybe something happens in the future that gradually pushes the Hylians east, and the Landonians are moved out. They just inherit the same names their ancestors knew. Who knows about that matter?

For the most part, these references are for nostalgia. I haven't really delved into exactly how they fit timeline-wise, but the games are the same way-certain locations constantly move around and migrate to new areas in different titles mostly for gameplay purposes. I included all the key locations from Ocarina of Time, and even added a couple from Twilight Princess. Key locations from other games that are located in Hyrule normally may appear in different areas here. Key locations from other nations, such as Holodrum or Labrynna... well, they may appear in their proper places... :D

You never know...

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 29: Turtle Rock**_

Link, Navi, Shadow, and Baask all made their way up into the mountains, their eyes focused entirely on the large, stone tower standing tall at the top... the Tower of Hera. As they approached, a turtle-shaped rock formation came into view, clearly visible in the taller heights.

"I take it that's why they call this place 'Turtle Rock', huh?" Navi asked.

Baask nodded. "Yes, that is definitely true. Turtle Rock is the defining factor of these mountains. The tower is said to be named after a god. I don't know how much truth is in that rumor, though."

Link directed Epona up to the foot of the tower and then dismounted. She stepped forward a bit and turned to her left, staring at the mighty structure. As she watched, though, the world around her shifted, morphing. Her friends vanished before her eyes and the mountain region seemed to erode away.

She looked around, eying every corner of the environment around her. In the distance she saw Hyrule Castle, and just to the west of it, Kakariko Village. Lake Hylia also came into view with a grand desert just to the west of it, surrounded by mountains.

Link suddenly found herself shorter. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pendants, a blue one and a green one. She turned back, staring up at the tower, shaking her head. _'What is it that I am seeing here...?'_

The green-clad hero walked up the steps of the tower and stared at the ancient-looking door. As she reached out her hand, she suddenly heard her name being called out through the air. "Link! Link!"

Link shook her head and turned around, surprised to find everything back to normal. She blinked for a second, then turned to face Navi as the girl ran up the steps. "Hey, what happened...? You kinda spaced out for a second there..."

She shook her head. "It... was nothing... let's just find this thing. How do we get in here, anyway?"

Navi shrugged her shoulders. "Well, let's read what it says."

Link turned to Navi. "What are you saying? What writing? I didn't see any-"

As she turned around, she saw inscriptions written all over the door. Navi walked up and scoured over it. "Its Hylian... but I think I can make it out. It reads, 'The door only opens to the one who proves his strength. Defeat the guardian and the door shall open to you.'"

The young hero glanced around, at last grabbing Navi's hand. "Get down!" she called out, pulling Navi behind her as the two ran down the stairs.

Baask already had his spear out, glancing around in all directions. He turned to them, nodding his head. "It seems we've got another obstacle before us. Clearly we missed it, but there's something around here."

Shadow stepped forward, pushing his way into the group. "We didn't miss it. The creature is already coming."

The stone turtle suddenly began to crumbling, revealing a monstrous three-headed turtle beneath it. The creature turned and jumped into the air, landing in front of the group of four. The turtle roared out from its central head, screeching out loud. Two more heads, a red one and a blue one, stretched out from the creature's body on either side, all three staring down at the four figures beneath them.

Link stared the creature down, eyes narrow. "Trinexx..." she whispered.

Baask raised an eyebrow. "What...? Where did that come from?"

The hero shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... it just popped into my head. But I do know its name—this creature is called Trinexx. It is the guardian of Turtle Rock, and likewise, the Tower of Hera."

The creature's left head came forward and opened up its mouth, spewing a column of fire down upon the small group.

Shadow was the first to dash away, while the others quickly spread out. Link pulled out her shield and backed away as the next head came around. A cold, blue mist sprayed out. The young hero put her shield out in front of her, protecting her from the icy blast. Then, though, pain infiltrated her hand and she dropped the shield, rolling to her left. It lay on the ground, frozen solid. She shook her hand, pressuring it between her left arm and her side to try and warm it up.

"Okay, that didn't work too well..." she proclaimed.

Baask ran around to the creature's left side, dodging blasts of fire from its red head as he made his way along. He saw something glowing beneath the creature's shell and promptly raced forward, lunging his spear into its side.

Nothing happened.

The knight captain shook his head, pulling his spear back out of the notch he had found. He hadn't even touched the core. "Its no use," he called back. "We have to find away to destroy its shell!"

The earth suddenly began to tremble as trinexx raised his large feet and smashed them into the ground. Baask lost his balance and collapsed. The monster's giant feet approached him, preparing to smash him into the ground, but an unknown assailant appeared, grabbed the knight, and vanished again.

Baask and Shadow reappeared in front of the creature. "There's no use trying to get behind him... its armor is too thick," Shadow noted. "We're only going to get ourselves killed... We're better off standing her and getting shot at by attacks we can avoid easily."

The being's red eyes glowed bright. Instantly a red beam zapped Navi on the opposite side of the rocky ground, striking her shoulder as she collapsed to the ground. She gritted her teeth, and gripped the small burn, staring back at the dark one before her. "You were saying...?"

Shadow shook his head. "Forget I even said it."

Another blast of fire came spewing out from the creature's left head. Link, Shadow, and Baask all dodged to the side, while Navi just put her hands up and deflected the attack with a barrier. The monster walked another short distance, closing the gap in on them, but it was extremely slow movement. Considering the fact that it was a giant turtle, none of them were too surprised.

"One head spews fire," Shadow noted, stepping forward again.

"While the other sprays ice..." Link added.

Baask scratched his chin. "Do you think there's a way we can reflect his attacks against himself?"

Suddenly, Link's eyes turned to to her female companion. "Navi, can you create a reflecting barrier? We have two heads... an ice head and a fire head. Maybe their weakness is each other..."

Navi narrowed her eyes. "I suppose I can try..."

The blue head came up again, opening its large mouth. A blue mist sprayed out, aiming directly for Baask. Navi then jumped in his way, reaching her right arm off to her left side and swinging it right again. Just as the icy glaze came to strike her head on, a barrier appeared that reflected the attack back off to the right, striking the creature's red head dead on.

The beast roared out as one of its heads froze over for a brief while, thawing soon after, but still remaining slightly scarred. Afterwards, the small group waited for a brief while to see what the monster's next move would be. It soon became apparent as the monster stomped its monstrous feet on the ground, knocking all four of them off their feet.

The monster's eyes glowed bright red again and all four immediately rolled to the side as a beam of light shot through the air. This time, though, the beam did not dissipate. Instead, the turtle turned its head, aiming for the four stragglers. Shadow happened to be nearest to the beam, so he became the first target, until he teleported away. Afterwards, it turned its head right again, focusing on Navi, who found herself at the foot of the tower's steps.

She stood up and ran up the stairs, the laser following her as she ran. Link turned to the creature and ran up to its head, slashing her sword across its neck. The beast was momentarily distracted, giving her enough time to turn and run as it reached out to try and grab her with its mouth.

Shortly after, both of its two heads came out, spraying fire and ice across the rocky plateau. Navi swiftly ran down the stairs and threw up a barrier to her left, dashing by a plume of ice that poured out of the creature's blue head. The icy mist bounced back, hitting the same blue head, absorbing the attack right into itself.

The girl swiftly pulled back and ran over to Link, avoiding the slippery patches of ice on the ground. "Now what do we do?" she called out. "I can't keep this up..."

Shadow at last stepped in, turning to his companions. "Link, Baask... can you two distract it while we take out those heads?"

Baask raised an eyebrow. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Navi lowered her head. "I suppose... my ice magic can be used against the fire head... but how did you know that? And how do you propose to take out the other?"

The dark one nodded. "I've been watching you guys closely, remember? You're supposed to be an ice fairy... you haven't lost any of your magic now that you're just an ordinary kokiri. And I know of a fiery way to tackle this obstacle... Think you can handle it, kid?"

The girl stuck out her tongue. "I'm not a kid... but of course I can! I'm not helpless. I guided Link throughout his... her... adventures. She wouldn't have ever gotten anywhere without me!"

"You don't have to keep reminding me of that subtle fact, y'know?" Link remarked. "Whatever the case, I don't know of any other choice we have. We certainly aren't getting anywhere right now."

The four turned to one another and nodded their heads before spreading out across the stone field. Link picked up her shield again and held it up against a blast of flaming fury, before rolling to the side, picking up a stone, and throwing it at the monster's eye.

Shadow dashed underneath a blast of ice power as Baask taunted Trinexx, ducking and rolling around the freezing bursts of energy. He then ducked to the right, trading places with Link as he then began to goad the opposing head.

After a short while the mouths on the two heads closed again and the monster's eyes glowed red once more. Navi immediately jumped up and brought her two hands full circle, whispering a brief incantation as the magic swirled through her fingertips. "Icicle shards, smite my foe in a furious hail!"

Several shards of ice formed in the air and flew directly towards the left head, hot as magma. They piled on, torturing the mighty beast as it cried out.

Shadow stood at the top of the tower's steps, laughing out. "Hah... not so tough now, are you, monster? Now its my turn..." he proclaimed, vanishing in sight.

The dark one reappeared in the middle of the air, his two hands aimed directly ahead. "Energies of the earth, swarm to me... Spread out in a burst of fiery passion!"

A pillar of fire erupted from his hands, smashing into the blue head of the monstrosity. The power was too much for the creature and it stumbled back. Both of its heads shattered to pieces and a large crack appeared on the turtle's shell. Link and Baask had already dashed along the side, and each one jumped up into the air. Link stabbed her sword into the hollow area where the right head once was, while Baask pierced the skin of the monster from its left.

The monster crashed to the ground, roaring out, beams of red light spraying out from its eyes in all directions. Link and Baask immediately retreated as the creature vaporized into a black powder. It reappeared at the top of the rock where it once was before, a stone again. The door of the tower slowly slid open, and the four regrouped.

"Well, that wasn't so bad..." Link remarked.

Baask laughed. "Heh... that was a nice workout. Sure would've been nice if we had a mirror shield, though..."

Navi shook her head. "What? My magic isn't good enough? Its not often I get to use it..."

"Come to think of it," Link remarked, "when have you ever used magic? You never used any when we were traveling together."

The pink-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, give me a break... it was your quest, not mine. Plus, its much more stressful for a small little fairy to use magic... In this form I feel far more fluent with it than I ever have been before."

"Well, its nice to see you three ranting, but I don't have time for this," Shadow proclaimed. "We need to get that Moon Pearl and get back to Aslark as soon as possible. If you want to save your friend Saria, we must proceed as swiftly as possible."

Link nodded. "I know. Let's go... the Tower of Hera awaits."

As she led the way, the rest of them followed. All four of them stepped into the bounds of the tower, before suddenly the door slammed shut behind them.


	30. Amassing Forces

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 30: Amassing Forces**_

Princess Zelda stood tall in the morning light, standing on the north wall of Hyrule Market, bridging the gap between the town and the great castle. She turned to her companions surrounding her; General Gersh and Lieutenant Maya, as well as Impa, the Shadow Sage, and Mickaw, King of Zora's Domain, each accompanied by their own guards.

Impa looked down upon the princess, nodded her head. "It is time," she stated.

Zelda sighed, nodding her head reluctantly. "I know."

After this, she turned around and walked forward, looking upon the remaining inhabitants of the city; those who had not yet been evacuated east, mostly able-bodied men, merchants, women who had chosen to stay, and the knights of Hyrule. She stood before them, wearing chainmail beneath her blouse and an ankle-length skirt; a different approach to what she usually wore.

At last, she called out to her people, in a loud voice so all could here. "My people, you all know the fate that lies before us. The Dark Lord, and King of Thieves, Leader of the Gerudo Tribe, Ganondorf, is amassing armies across the world, seeking to swiftly conquer and subdue it. Hyrule is his primary target, but we are not the only ones whose freedom and lives are at stake. We have received reports that legions of undead swarm from the Valley of Death, Jalhalla, intent on conquering all of Ramon. Queen Darin of Aslark hides in the shadows, amassing power to set out for Masa and Landon. Ordon lashes out at our border, while another army of ice warriors march down from Snowpeak. Defeat is imminent. We do not have the forces to succeed."

She paused briefly, before continuing. "Our victory here does not lie in defeating these armies surrounding us. Our victory lies in our survival. The knights of Hyrule will defend the capital at all costs. King Mickaw's zora tribe shall stall the White Sorcerer's army while Impa and the Sheikah close in on them. Those of you left in the capital may join us in battle if you wish, but know that it is futile. Our only hope is to survive as long as we can and push back the forces mounted against us, giving needed time for the remaining refugees to escape into Masa."

Additional thoughts poured into her mind. Thoughts of Sheila, and the royal mages. What would become of them? She still could not believe that Sheila was a traitor. If it was just two armies, Zelda would have been more sure of her success, but she knew that Ganondorf had one last trick up his sleeve, and clearly Sheila knew what it was. At last, though, she shook her head, clearing her mind. It didn't matter. It was over.

"My people, I do not come to you to grieve, but to give hope! The light of the Goddesses has not faded, even in this time of darkness. A great hero marches on alone, holding a beacon of hope. Her success is our success. She travels into the dark depths of the world, seeking out a way to quench the darkness. As long as we hold onto that hope, we will succeed, even if our land falls into darkness. My father... our king... defends us from the east, and we will march on into the frontlines, sacrificing our lives for this sacred kingdom we love."

A smile came back to her face as a light breeze blew past them, her hair flowing out behind her as she stood like a flower in the middle of a garden. "Tomorrow, it begins, and I will not fall into despair or fear. I will be right there at the frontlines. What about you? Do any of you fear death? Would you not do anything for your motherland, your home...?"

She quickly pulled out her sword and raised it high into the air, eying all the people standing beneath her. "I choose to fight for Hyrule!"

The crowd cheered and everyone raised their swords, if they had one, and if not they raised their arms into the air. "For Hyrule!" everyone called out.

"For Hyrule!" she yelled out again, with greater force.

The crowd chanted again, and her companions stepped forward as well, adding to the chant.

Zelda smiled, calling out one last time. "For Hyrule!"

_**XXXXX**_

Relm and Romani stood in the back as the entirety of the Goron Tribe stood in the midst of Death Mountain's crater, now calmed by the power of the Fire Sage, as they stood in honor of their fallen patriarch, Darunia.

"Darunia was a great leader, and a good father," Link proclaimed. "He shall always remain in our memory... and had it not been for his ailing health, he would've surely rounded up all the gorons and charged down Death Mountain to face these foes threatening to conquer the great forest before us. We shall honor that wish. Our king, Daphnes, needs our help to drive back the forces of Ordon, and give Hyrule's armies a chance to defend the capital from Ganondorf's clutches, under the lead of Princess Zelda."

All the gorons in the chamber cheered him on as he continued. "With us today is Princess Relm, younger daughter of Zelda and Daphnes, and Princess Zelda's little sister. She is a powerful ally, though, and has proven her strength in battle. Relm has been chosen by King Daphnes to lead our forces into the forest against these foes that threaten us!"

Relm raised an eyebrow, shaking her head as the gorons cheered again. "W-wait, I was never..."

No one seemed to hear her speak, though, and instead, a chain of gorons grabbed her and tossed her through the air, towards the center platform near where Link stood. She rolled onto the metal grating a bit before flipping back into the air and on her feet. She turned to the new patriarch, shaking her head. "L-link, right...? Listen, I can't possibly—"

"Behold, Relm is here to protect the forest that my father loved! The soothing sounds of the forest cried out to him, giving him the strength to live on after all these years. It is his wish to protect this sacred place, where the forest sage once called home. It is his wish that we set out, with the second Princess of Hyrule at our helm, leading us into battle, and into certain death. It may be the last time we see this sacred mountain, our glorious home... but we shall not back down, and we shall not falter."

Relm found herself literally stuffed between a rock and a hard place as she stood at the front of the army of gorons. Romani watched from the back of the pack, her hair flowing freely in the light breeze coming down through the mountain crater. It was clear to her that Relm was not in a good mood. She hadn't been before, and she still wasn't. The girl acted calm and collected, but in reality, she didn't know what to do with her life.

Romani closed her eyes, nodding her head. _'Heh... maybe... maybe that's why I came here... I had nothing. Link, though, had something, and I wanted what he had... a purpose. Relm and I really have a lot in common. When I get the chance I have to talk with her.'_

The redhaired princess stood at the front of the pack of gorons, eying every one of them. She took in a deep breath and at last opened her mouth. "Members of the Goron tribe, people of Hyrule... you are all apart of this land, and we are soon facing the greatest threat to this nation since the Hyrulean Civil War. As Princess of Hyrule, it is my duty to ensure her prosperity. Without the help of the Goron Tribe, the forest will fall, and with it the last defense we have from outside forces."

She took in a deep breath, focusing her eyes on everyone in the chamber. She felt the sweat pouring down her face, but with the tunic she wore it was bearable. "Listen, everyone... This land is yours as well as ours. Hyrule is not just made up of Hylians, but the Gorons, the Zoras, Gerudo, Kokiri, Sheikah... all of us are part of this same land. We are a diverse people in a single land, and we will come to aid one another. The troops of Masa cannot hold back the Ordonians forever. If we do not step up, they will fall, leaving both Hyrule and Masa defenseless. Do you want that? You know what your patriarch has said. Darunia loved the forest. He would want you to make the right choice."

Relm lowered her head, a tear dripping from her face. She turned back to face them again. "What is your choice? Will you fight for this land, or flee and allow it to fall into shadow? What say you?"

The gorons began to talk with one another, whispering to each other. Finally, one rose his hand. "I will fight."

More came, calling out across the chamber. "We shall fight for Hyrule!"

Link laughed out, calling out to his companions. "My brothers, we will not rest until our land is saved, or we die trying. Let us go and prepare, for today we shall set off for the forest to battle, and to death."

Relm smiled and headed back through the crowd. As she made her way, though, Link called out once more. "Come on, brothers... let us join arms together!"

All the gorons in the room cheered and swarmed in towards Link. Relm and Romani were both picked up along with them as all of them joined together in a great big goron hug. Relm gasped for air for a few moments before they all retreated back through the caverns into their city. Both of the two girls found themselves collapsing down onto the metal grating, gasping for air.

Romani looked up and saw Relm standing in front of her. She stepped forward and helped the other girl up. "Hey, how you doing?"

Relm rolled her eyes. "I don't ever want a goron hug again..."

"Anything else?" the rancher asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow and glanced around the chamber, then at last turning back to Romani. "Nope, I'm good."

"No, you're not," Romani proclaimed. "You're suffering. I can see it in your eyes."

Relm just brushed passed the other girl and made her way through the chamber. "Don't lecture me."

Romani turned around, shaking her head. "Y'know, Relm... my mother died in childbirth. My father was trampled by a wild horse when I was five. I never had any parents, either. I was raised by my big sister. You're father is still alive, isn't he? Maybe you should try and cherish the time you now have to spend with him..."

Relm shook her head. "You know nothing about me. I hate my mother for abandoning me. How can you do that to a little girl, y'know? She got was coming to her. But that's not the worst thing."

The princess glanced her head back, shaking her head. "She was killed by a child... one whom I had never even considered to be rogue, nothing in her past to indicate that she was capable of such an offense. And I wasn't able to predict it. I journeyed with Link for two weeks in search of the truth... a strange man came to me and said that one of us in our little band of five was a traitor. Because of Sheila's past with Ingo, a man who took over Lon Lon Ranch by force, trapping Malon in a foreign body with dark magic, I suspected it was her. Do you know who it really was?"

Romani shook her head. "No, not really..."

Relm turned again, sighing. "The one Link loved... the one cherished by Darunia." she raised a small object up towards her mouth, sighing. "The one who played this song..." she blew lightly into the small flute, a simple tune with a very fast-paced, upbeat melody. As Romani listened, her ears perked up.

After a short while, Relm removed the object from her mouth and slipped it back into her pocket again. "She sung this song all the time... she even occasionally pulled out her ocarina and sang it while we were on our journey. Link taught you this song, didn't he?"

Romani raised a hand to her mouth. "That girl... her name was... Saria, wasn't she...? You're trying to tell me that this innocent little girl killed your mother?"

Relm faced Romani again, and much to the young rancher's surprised, the usually calm and collected girl was tearing up. "Y-yes... a sweet, seemingly innocent little girl... in reality, she is the one who caused all of this. It is her fault that Ganondorf was released, that all this darkness is spreading across our world... the anomaly you saw that likely brought you here... surely that is a result of the demon's power growing ever stronger as he feeds on the power of a weak sage. Saria is the one who tricked Link into releasing Ganondorf, whom now has spies in every corner of the globe threatening to destroy us. And I never saw through it until she herself showed how much of a little witch she truly was."

Romani lowered her head. "I see what you're saying... but aren't you going a little too far in this? Surely there is a reason how this all fell into place. The Goddesses have not abandoned us. And Saria... clearly something changed, something set her off. She didn't just transform from a sweet, innocent little girl into a monster. You have to look deeper than just the outside appearance. Deep within, she was hurting... just as you are now. We all have our inner demons that we must come face to face with."

Relm laughed. "Hah! The demon within... funny. Now, if you'll stop your rambling, can we please move on? I could care less about talk of gods. Its only us, here and now. End of story."

"Your world doesn't have gods?" Romani asked, curiously.

The girl shook her head. "No, we don't. Some people like to think we do, but we couldn't possibly. Not with all this destruction and chaos around us. We are born, we live, and we die. That's the end. Now, if you would be so kind, I have a war to fight, and my death to plan. Follow me if you wish, and if so, then shut up."

Relm made her way back through the passage out of the crater. Romani stood there a few more moments, shaking her head. _'Well, she's stubborn... but at least she opened up to me... but I can't give up. Not yet. Relm, I will break you. I don't want to see you suffering the same way I did.'_

The rancher wiped a tear from her eye, then quickly ran off after Relm, leaving the sweltering heat of Death Mountain's crater behind her, new thoughts swiftly filling into her mind.


	31. Light of the Night

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Two weeks, two chapters. I actually had Chapter 30 ready last weekend... just never got around to submitting it.

**_Random Trivia_**: I was largely questioning myself on some of the things I wanted to bring up in the prior chapter, but I felt it was necessary. The dialog is a bit iffy to me... I hate speeches myself, but I tried to write them out the best I could. I also included the chat Romani has with Relm to try and add more development and cover a bit of information. Plus, it lengthens the chapter a little, too.

That's really about it for now. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 31: Light of the Night**_

The interior of the tower proved to be dimly lit. As the four entered, they found themselves standing in a large chamber, with several doors leading to areas further back.

"What a strange place," Navi remarked.

Baask held up his spear, glancing around the room. "I don't see any enemies or traps, but we can't be too careful..."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Let's just get on with it. There are two doors, so we split up. Sound good?"

Link nodded. "Navi and I will take the left and you two take the right."

"Sound good," Baask remarked. "Let's go."

Link and Navi made their way across the chamber and entered into the door on the left. They came across another chamber, entering into a maze of pillars. Just off to their right was a staircase leading up to the next floor, but to get to it, they had to first traverse the maze.

As they walk, both of them noticed something. All the pillars were colored blue, but occasionally, they saw red squares on the floor in a differing pattern. Soon they came to a dead end, but noticed that there was a small gap in the pillars. On the floor in between the gap was one of the red floor tiles, and behind them was another series of tiles on the floor.

After glancing around, Link noticed a ladder behind them with a crystal switch at the top. Link ran over and climbed up the ladder, Navi right behind her. From here, they could see more of the room, and even noticed another door at the opposite end of the room, but the wall was still to high for either of them to get over. At last, Link turned to the switch and slashed her sword across it.

Across the room, all the blue pillars sunk into the floor and the red ones shot up to take their place. A male yelled across the room. "Woah, what just happened?"

"Baask? Shadow?" Navi questioned, glancing around the room.

Baask looked around. "Oh, so its the same room..." he called out. "What just happened?"

"I hit a switch and the pillars switched!" Link retorted.

"We're trapped over here right now," Shadow stated. "It seems like splitting up was a good idea... we're going to have to work together to traverse this maze. Try wandering around and see if you can find a new passage."

Link nodded and the two climbed back down the ladder and saw just how different it was with the red pillars up. As they walked around a little ways, they noticed another switch, which Link once again slashed with her sword. The pillars moved again, and they heard footsteps at the other side of the room.

"Keep moving, you two," Baask proclaimed. "I doubt you'll get far, though. I already see another switch over here."

Navi nodded her head, taking a few steps forward. "You're right. We're in a big circle, but I can see where the blue pillars are on the floor."

The two went as far as they could, and then Link called out to the others. "Okay, whenever you're ready!"

Baask nodded and hit the next switch with his spear. The pillars once again raised and fell, and an opening appeared in the corner behind Link and Navi where a red pillar had been. "Well, that was quick," Shadow noted. "There's still not enough room for us to get through, though."

"There's got to me one more in here," Link stated. "Just hold tight."

Link and Navi ran to the end of the long corridor and up the stairs. As expected, there was another switch. She slashed it, allowing Baask and Shadow to get through, and then slashed it again to let them passed into the final passage, the four rejoining once again.

"That was interesting... but a little too easy," Shadow remarked.

Link sighed. "This is only the beginning. Trust me, I've been through tons of these kinds of places. Its not that easy."

Navi laughed. "And I've been through them with you!"

The young hero shook her head. "Sorry, Navi, but I've been through more than just the ones with you. Have you ever been in a large stone tower that you have to travel through normally, and then again later after flipping it upside down? Now THAT is hard."

"Sounds interesting," Baask began as he walked by, "but can we please move on? The Moon Pearl awaits us."

The other three nodded their heads and proceeded higher and higher into the tower, traversing mazes, solving puzzles, and defeating monsters placed within to guard the treasure. After a few hours of climbing, they at last reached the fifth floor. On the opposite side of the room, they noticed a passage leading up one more floor, but there was no need to proceed any further. At the center of the chamber, sitting upon a pedestal, was an orb-shaped, moon-colored gem.

Link took in a deep breath and stepped into the room. Navi, Baask, and Shadow walked in behind her, but suddenly a half-circle of steal poles shot to the ceiling, trapping them in the entrance. Link turned around and grabbed at the bars. "Navi! Baask! Shadow!"

"There's something in this room that only you may face," Baask proclaimed.

"I believe in you, Link!" Navi called out.

Shadow simply crossed his arms and scowled. "Don't die."

Link nodded and turned around, approaching the strange gem. As she walked, though, she noticed that an eerie light was emitting from the pearl. She looked around and noticed windows looking outside of the tower. It was already dusk, and the moon's light shined down into the chamber, casting shadows across the room. Still, she pressed on, reaching out for the gem as her own shadow lengthened behind her.

Navi suddenly gasping, screaming. "Watch out!"

The hero swung around, sword in hand, as her own shadow came alive and attacked, the two locking blades together. She swung swing after swing, but the shadowy creature mimicked each move.

Link jumped back, and her shadow did the same. She circled to the right, and as she did so, her shadow did the same. She jumped into the air, sword over her head, and it once again mimicked her, the swords colliding as they moved through the air.

Upon landed, Link instantly leaned forward, grabbed her sword with both hands, and stabbed up between her legs, then retracted the blade and turned around to see the shadow gone.

"Focus, Link! Its not over yet!" Shadow called out.

Immediately Link spun around and lashed out with her sword, striking the dark blade of her foe repeatedly as she found herself being pushed back. Once again the creature mimicked her every move, countering each strike as if it knew exactly what she was going to do before she even knew what she was going to do.

After a couple more hits, Link shoved forward with her sword and the shadow stumbled back again. She then spun around, kicking out the legs of the shadow, after which point she stabbed its stomach and it vanished again. However, the iron bars still did not fall.

Much to her surprise, her legs gave way as a mighty force knock them out from under her, and she collapsed to the ground. Remembering this, she swung her sword up to counter the blow and stood up again, dashing on ahead. As Link glanced behind, though, the shadow was still there, following her every footstep.

"Don't give up, Link! Its got to have a weakness!" Baask called out through his cupped hands.

Link kept up the pace, racing around the stone pedestal in the center of the chamber. The shadow kept on gaining, but then the young hero stopped and spun in a wide arc, with her blade out. The dark shadow ran right into the attack, splitting in half and vanishing. That didn't last long, though, as it materialized out of nowhere and lunged straight at Link.

Instantly she flipped backwards, directly over the pedestal at the center of the room. Shadow Link jumped after her, but the light of the moon shining into the chamber zapped the monster, causing it to vaporize once again, surprising everyone in the chamber.

Link snickered, narrowing her eyes. _'Its weak to light, is it...?'_

The green-clad hero glanced all around the room, waiting for her shadow to appear again. And shortly after it did, forcing her into a retreat. She ran around the pedestal, making sure the shadow was behind her, then flipped sideways over it and onto the other side. As she expected, the shadow did the same, vaporizing again.

As the shadowy Link reared its ugly head one last time, its deep blood-red eyes staring into the real Link's very soul, she jumped back onto the pedestal and raised her sword, then swung it down upon the monster. A ray of light shot down, slashing the creature in half. A loud moan echoed out across the chamber before the light finally vanished, the shadow fading away into darkness.

The bars lowered into the ground again, and Link walked over to them, the Moon Pearl in her hand. "Here it is," she proclaimed. "The key to entering the dark realm..."

"Doesn't look like much," Shadow retorted. "Still, we'd better try. Its our only ticket in there."

Navi laughed. "Just like old times, 'eh?"

Link shook her head. "Ugh... I thought it was bad enough fighting my shadow in the Water Temple... I didn't want to have to do it again."

"You've done this before?" Baask asked. "Hmph... you certainly had quite a bit of trouble for having fought the same thing already."

She sighed. "Its not the same thing, trust me... This one was much smarter, as if it knew my every move. Last time I encountered a Shadow Link it certainly enjoyed mimicking me, but it was much easier to defeat. This one... almost seemed to have a will of its own."

As they talked, a faint light peered back into the chamber again, shadows creeping across the ground.

"Well, whatever the case may be," Baask replied, "we'd best get out of this place and return to the border. We must reach Aslark and stop this as soon as possible."

The four left the chamber, and the shadow stood up again, forming into the shape of a young boy, sixteen years of age, a goofy cap on its head. A dark laugh echoed out across the chamber before fading away into darkness once more.


	32. Nature's Call

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Next one. Parts of this chapter seem a bit awkward to me, mostly related to talking about Link. Meh. Anyway, two new characters in this chapter, neither of whom play a very major role. One of them is only a one-off that doesn't play any role later on (the only reason the character is named is because I felt it worked better that way), while the other is important, but vanishes for a significant part of the story and pretty much doesn't appear again until near the end of the story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 32: Nature's Call**_

At the center of the grove, a giant tree reached up into the heavens. A booming voice echoed across the mighty force, calling forth. **"Fado, come hither,"** it proclaimed boldly.

A young blonde-haired girl entered into the small grove. She turned up and faced the mighty force, her eyes staring into his. "Yes, my lord?"

A face etched into the front of the tree started to move. It called out again, yelling down to her. **"Fado... my forest grows weaker each passing day. My spirit cannot handle the loss of so many of my brethren. What have you learned? Have they arrived?"**

Fado nodded her head. "Y-yes, Great Deku Tree... an evil force moves from the south, followed by another powerful force of good trying to stop them. More have come from the north, entering into the forest and joining with another force in the west. All four of these forces will convene at the center of the jungle, the deepest parts of the forest, in a great battle. If this keeps up, much destruction will be the result. I fear the worst."

"**Fear not, child,"** the Great Deku Tree proclaimed, **"for it is not yours to fear. If we fall, we fall. But what about them? Are they coming?"**

"I-I'm sorry, lord." she remarked. "They will surely arrive shortly. Nala found them and is bringing them here now."

Out of the path of trees came three figures, all female. One appeared to be only a young child. The other two were much taller, teenagers by the look of them, and both with shimmering scarlet hanging down from their heads. The two entered into the grove and looked around. The first one then opened her mouth to speak. "So, um, what is it that we're doing here again?"

"**Relm, Oracle of Power... Why have you come to this sacred place?"**

Relm jumped, looking around. "Wh-what? Who the hell are you?"

Fado turned to the girl and shook her head. "What are you doing? Do not speak to the Great Deku Tree like that! He is the guardian of our beloved forest, and you taint it with such vile words!"

"**Enough, Fado,"** the Great Deku Tree spoke again.

Romani gasped, staring up at the great tree. "Woah... um, did that tree just talk?"

Nala stepped forward, standing directly in front of the tree, and stared up at him. She knelt on the ground, bowing in reverence. "I am brought them, my lord."

The voice boomed out again. **"Well done, child. Now, for you two... Do you know why you have been brought before me?"**

Relm raised an eyebrow. "Um... not really. I was heading off towards a battle when suddenly I found myself at the entrance to your village, where I met this girl... Nala, is it? Whatever. I don't particularly care. In any case, she said that I was to appear before the lord of the wood... that would be you, I take it? No pun intended..."

"**What about you, Romani? You are not even of this world. Why have you come?"**

Romani shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, really... I'm still trying to figure that one out..." she paused a minute, contemplating something. "Hey, wait a second, how did you know my name?"

"I could ask the same question," Relm remarked. "I certainly never gave my name... and what's with this 'Oracle of Power' nonsense?"

"**It is not nonsense, Relm. It is destiny. Your mother knew in foresight that you would become the first Oracle of Power... a physical being manifested with Din's might, the Goddess of Power. You are also the only one capable of becoming the new Shadow Sage... yet you have failed. You're hatred of my daughter is destroying you."**

Relm shook her head. "Your daughter? Do you mean Saria? That little wench deserves it! Do you not know what she has done? What she is capable of? She is the one who brought Hyrule to its knees! She got exactly what was coming to her!"

"**If you wish to blame Saria for what her actions ultimately culminated in, then you must first blame Link. His leaving the forest is what led Saria to leave, as well. Then it falls onto myself... Link would have stayed in Hyrule had it not been for Navi leaving him that night in the Temple of Time. She had other business here, and she could not have stayed with him. Link journeyed on to find Navi, and then Saria journeyed on to find Link. Did you know this?"**

Relm opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. He was right—she didn't know that. Ganondorf was the one behind their current misfortune. Saria led to Ganondorf's rise, but Saria would have never left the forest if Link hadn't. And Link wouldn't have if Navi hadn't. Despite this, she couldn't help but lay it all down onto the green-haired girl. Something about that name drove her crazy every time she heard it.

"**You should also know, Oracle, that it is your power that shall lead you to victory over the Ordonians. Your sister's mighty wisdom will surely lead the battle in Hyrule's favor, while my daughter Sheila faces great courage amidst the accusations thrown against her. She suffered through much even through your harsh treatment of her... and she does the same now. She would have never survived Ingo's wrath without the courage of farore."**

Relm shook her head. "You're pulling my leg, right? Okay, so if you're so keen on these Goddesses saving us all, then prove it to me. Prove they exist. Otherwise, just let me die in peace. I'm tired of hearing your trash."

Romani stared blankly at the princess, unsure of what to say. "Relm!" she finally called out, "what are you-"

"**Silence,"** the Great Deku Tree proclaimed. **"It matters not what path this young child has chosen. Know this, though, princess: your story isn't over yet. It is only the beginning. Do not give up your life, and learn to forgive, even what seems to be the greatest evils, so long as the one you forgive has the ability to request your forgiveness. With this knowledge in your heart, and the mighty power that rests within you, you shall see your greatest achievements unfold."**

Relm shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the lecture, but I really must be on my way," the girl remarked, walking off. As she headed out, she stopped briefly and stepped aside, passing by another who entered into the small grove.

"What do you know of my future?" Romani asked.

"**It is not for me, child, to tell you what your future shall bring. You have been brought to this land for a reason, though, and I feel that you are about to discover just what that is."**

The girl nodded her head. "Thank you."

She turned around, startled to find herself staring into the face of a young boy, apparently a few years younger than she. "Oh, I'm sorry... who might you be?"

"That is none of your concern," the boy proclaimed.

She examined his features, eying every detail. He didn't seem like a very nice boy, that's for sure. Somehow, she thought she could determine who he was... A name popped into her head. A name that Link had mentioned quite off.

Romani narrowed her eyes. "Are you... Mido?"

The boy scowled. Fado placed a hand over her forehead. "I warned you about this, Mido, but did you believe me? No! Look at what happened to Saria! You saw her, right? How long have you been gone, now? Two weeks? You've already grown three inches. Its over. You know that, don't you?"

"**Why have you come here, child?"**

Mido shook his head. "You know well why I have come here. I left by my own accord, and I know the truth. My time in this place has ended. But it is still my home, and I will defend it. You love to ask questions that you already know the answer to, don't you? Its always the same with you."

"**You have come back, but that does not mean you are welcome. After this war is over, what will you do? Will you pursue Link?"**

The boy sighed. "I don't care about Link. All I care is that she stole Saria from me. Link and Saria were never apart. The two cherished each other and would never leave each other. Best friends forever, right? Well, Saria betrayed me. But I still loved her."

Romani lowered her head. Something strange was going on here. Was that true...? Did Mido just call Link... a she?

She turned around. "Great Deku Tree... you clearly know more than anyone else. What in the world is he talking about? The Link I knew was a boy... so what in the world am I doing here? This doesn't make any sense."

Mido laughed. "Clearly you knew the wrong Link, then. Not the one I know."

Relm suddenly entered the grove from the back, laughing out. "Heh... haha! That's rich. If Link was a boy I'd so win his heart over. I don't even know what is up with those two... Saria was really desperate to get her best friend back, huh?"

Fado couldn't help but laugh. "You mortals clearly know nothing about the scepter's power. Of course, since fairies are immune to it, I can explain it quite simply. The demon within... he can change you. Right now he is manipulating every one of you through your memories. Your own memories are lying to you. He's using it on Link and Navi to try and manipulate them, but so far, he's been unsuccessful. Even as Link marches on now, no matter what form he takes, he's still got his goals set straightforward. His memories will not even last... but his heart will always be on the right track. And in your hearts, too, you know the truth, but your mind is lying to you, just as the great deceiver does."

"**Ah, but Fado, you are wrong about one thing... not even you are immune to its power. However, your memories remain the same because you cannot be affected remotely. Navi, though, does not even remember being a fairy, because she never was. She was one of Link's childhood friends who left the forest to journey with Link as his guide."**

Fado shook her head. "W-wait... are you serious? How can that be?"

"**Navi is just an ordinary girl now. Had you been in the vicinity of his power, so could you."**

The young fairy sighed, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, Mido... that sounds like a tempting offer, but I can't leave the forest. It looks like fate keeps us apart."

Mido sighed. "Fado, you're like a sister to me. I could never let you go. Saria captivated my heart for a while, and she's still my friend... but you raised me. If that means I have to keep coming back to the forest, even in old age, I will do it to see you."

Fado smiled, a tear falling from her eye. "Thank you, Mido."

Romani shook her head. "Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but that leaves one question... how come I remembered the truth?"

"I can probably answer that one," Relm remarked. "You're not from this world, remember? He can't affect you so easily as he can the rest of us."

The rancher nodded. "Hmm... I see... I guess..."

"**Very well. Now, you three must be off. The battle shall begin soon, and without you there, they will never succeed,"** the Great Deku Tree proclaimed.

Relm sighed. "How do you know we'll succeed even if I am there?"

Nala giggled a bit. "How do you know you won't succeed unless you try?"

Relm opened her mouth, but then closed it again. "I have no words for that."

Romani laughed, patting Relm on the shoulder as she ran to the passage in the trees. "I wonder why?" she called out.

Mido gave Fado a big hug, then ran out behind Romani. At last, Relm left behind him, her thoughts drifting back to the strange revelations. _'Okay, so the memory of Link being a girl was false... how in the world could such a thing happen?'_ After she thought for a bit more, she shook her head again. _'Never mind... its not like it hasn't happened before. Not that I care much...'_

Despite her words, she felt a deep sense of betrayal... for the man she loved was no longer a man. Of course, she kept that feeling to herself. It was much too awkward to think about...

Now, as for the rest of the revelations, such as all that crap about her being an oracle of the goddess, or something...? Nope, didn't bother her a bit. _'After all, after this next battle its pointless, since I'm going to die, anyway,'_ she kept telling her self.

For some reason, though, she feared that she was wrong.

_**XXXXX**_

The dim lighting in the dark, damp dungeon certainly wasn't able to calm Sheila's nerves very well. She sat back, musing over the events of the past few days. The armies of Hyrule were preparing for battle. She formed the plans, and was then promptly arrested for treachery. How does that work? Her spirits sank, and her heart began to despair.

_Do not fear, child... rest your spirits now... It is not the end for you now... it is only the beginning..._

Sheila did not know where the thought came from, but she felt a warmth fill the depths of her heart. A light peered through the small barred window at the back of her cell, and she stared into its depths. Such an amazing sight to behold, even in the darkest of places.

The young girl brushed her hair back with her hand, more thoughts entering into her mind. "How did I wind up here?" she wondered. "Out of all people... why was I chosen for this? I am a commoner, yet, I was taken up by one of the greatest of people, placed at the highest of positions in this great war, then marked for treason... yet I never wanted any of it..."

"Do not despair over what you cannot understand," a voice called out. "You are worthy. It is your strength that has brought us this far. Now if you will end your bantering, we've got to go."

Sheila jumped up, looking around. "Where are you?" she asked.

The light from the wind was gone. Sheila walked over to it and saw a shady figure through the bars. "Get out of the way," the voice called out.

Sheila did so and watched as the figure kicked in the bars. The white-haired girl reached her arms up and an cloaked teenager pulled her up through the small opening. The girl gasped, looking around at the dark clouds billowing overhead. A single strand of light shined down into her cell.

At last, she turned to her rescuer, surprised by the sight. "Who the heck are you? And where did you get that outfit?"

The figure removed the bandages, at last revealing herself to be a young woman, age seventeen based on Sheila's best guess. She smiled. "Yes, this is Relm's outfit. I am a Sheikah, and I acted much like an older sister to her during the time she stayed with us at our village. Master Akiba is my grandfather. I came here on Impa's orders to rescue you and the Hyrulean mages whom are being imprisoned here."

Sheila nodded. "I see... but why did you come for me first? There are so many others so much more worthy than I. Your grandfather... he is going to be hanged, yet you came here for me?"

The sheikah girl nodded. "Yes... you are the Oracle. The light of Farore shines within you. She has been whispering words of encouragement to you... have you not heard them? You would not have survived without her courage, believe me."

Sheila smiled. "Yes... I have heard them... I kept denying it, but... are you sure? I don't feel like anything special..."

"Believe me, you are. I followed the light and came directly here." The girl removed the rest of the wrappings from her hair, revealing her golden hair flowing down behind her. "My name is Kasuto. We must hurry before we are caught. The guards are few in number as most are off to war, but there are still plenty left around."

The white-haired girl smiled. "Well, I see why you had to hide. You, Relm, and Zelda... all three of you are easily noticeable."

Kasuto nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Stealth doesn't help when your own physical traits give you away. Plus, the suit is easier to maneuver in."

The two made their way through the courtyard, Kasuto leading the way. Several guards were patrolling around, but the two girls easily slipped by and into a side door of the castle, which Kasuto had the key for. The guard inside was even less than out, and so they were able to swiftly slip through and into the dungeons once more.

"So, what do you think of Relm?" Sheila asked. "You probably knew her better than I did... she seems a little brash to me."

Kasuto laughed. "Yeah, she is. Relm thinks she's tougher than she is. She's strong, yes, but she is still young. She has yet to learn the ways of the world. Master Impa knew this, though. She knew that Relm could not be kept hidden away any longer. It was time for her to learn on her own, and she still has much to learn. However, I know she can pull through. I have faith in her, especially since she, too, is an Oracle."

Sheila gasped. "Relm, too? Are you sure?"

Kasuto nodded. "The three pendants were given to the three who would be the first Oracles of the Goddesses. You still have yours, right?"

The white-haired girl shook her head. "N-no, actually... I gave it to another... Something in my heart told me it was the right thing to do. She is traveling with Relm right now. Last I heard she went to Kakariko Village."

"You could not be there," Kasuto explained. "You have other tasks here, so Farore told you to give it to one who would be able to break the seal of the forest. Do not fret; it was the right thing to do."

"Romani and Relm are going to the forest?" Sheila asked. "How do you know this?"

Kasuto smiled. "Well, Impa knows a lot, for one. For two, though, I was in Kakariko Village when Relm and that other girl rode up to Death Mountain. She looked a lot like Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, although she was way too young. I knew that the journey would surely lead them back to the forest. They are probably already there now."

"Mmm... I see." Sheila replied. "Thank you for this talk. It has helped a lot. I think I may even understand Relm's actions better, too..."

The blond nodded her head again, then glanced around the corridor. "Your cell was far deeper than where we are now, and was far more secure. You were apparently deemed as a greater threat. The others aren't very far. Let's keep looking."

Sheila followed close behind and Kasuto directed them down the passage and into another. They passed some prisoners, but both knew that these people were not the ones they were looking for. They only intended on seeking out the ones who were wrongly imprisoned.

Kasuto turned a corner, but ran into a pair of guards, whom immediately armed themselves. "Look, its the girl..." one of them proclaimed.

Sheila gasped, stepping back. Kasuto immediately pulled out a long katana from a sheath on her back, wielding it tightly in both hands. "Watch out, Sheila... stay behind me."

The sheikah flipped back as the guards charged, slashing with her blade left and right. She landed again, her long ponytail flowing out behind her as she dashed forward, slashing with her mighty blade across the first knight's sword, knocking it free. Afterwards, she slashed down again across his arm, digging into the skin near his elbow where the armor was weak.

The guard collapsed to the ground in agony as the second approaching, stabbing his spear forward. Kasuto jumped up and spread out her legs as the spear passed under her. She stabbed her blade into the wall to her right, gripped the spear with her legs, and smacked it into the guard. She let go of the spear and pressed her feet against the right wall with enough force to pull her blade out once again, gracefully landing upon the ground once more.

The second guard stood up, but held his hand out. "Please, no more... Just know that you can't win. We will defend Hyrule to our last breath!"

Kasuto shook her head. "That's what I'm doing, you nitwit! You've imprisoned the wrong people. You're executing an innocent man. My grandfather loved Hyrule and would do anything to protect it! The real ones behind this are covering it up because they were found out. Sheila was about to reveal the truth to the princess when she was captured. Now are you going to give me the prison key or not?"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? How can this be...?"

Sheila stepped forward. "Look me in the face. Do you think I could possibly do anything to betray Hyrule?"

The guard looked her over, before gasping out. "No way... you're only a child!"

Kasuto nodded. "She's a child, but she's a prodigy. She is extremely intelligent despite her young age, and she uncovered proof of the real ones behind this whole masquerade. If I can free the royal mages, then we can use their magic to help reinforce the army that is already making camp at what was formerly Lon Lon Ranch, but we have to move fast. Now are you going to help me or do I have to kill you?"

Sheila immediately jumped in front of the sheikah and turned to her, shaking her head. "No, please... no bloodshed. He doesn't know anything. Let's just find another way in... there has to be!"

The sheikah girl sighed. "Fine, very well." she slipped through the small group and continued on her way, Sheila behind her. However, she stopped after a short bit and turned around, pointing her blade out toward the guard still standing behind them. "You'd better value your life. This girl whom you thought a traitor just saved it."

The guard stood there, lowering his head as the two walked away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Miss Sheila..."

She turned around and the guard tossed her a key, which she jumped up and caught in her two hands. "Take this and free those wrongly imprisoned, with my apologies..."

Sheila smiled. "Th-thank you... You are forgiven."

The guard nodded, then turned to tend to his wounded comrade. A few other guards raced down to meet with them. "I heard a commotion. What's going on?"

The two guards looked up to the others, and the wounded one spoke up. "Our salvation," he whispered.

One of the new guards pointed to the wounded man. "Get him up and take him to the infirmary. The rest of you, seek out the the intruders and—"

The first guard jumped up and shook his head. "No, please... Captain Mattias, they are in the right. Sheila is trying to save us from the real traitors. You have to listen to me!"

Mattias raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Yes, yes, you are right. Please, accept my apologies." He pulled out a long rapier and quickly stabbed the guard in the stomach. The man fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He found it hard to breath... he coughed and blood spewed out.

"I already know," Mattias proclaimed. "Men, seek out the Sheikah wench and kill her. Take the albino girl captive if you can... Master wants her alive if possible."

"Yes, sir!" the others proclaimed, saluting. They ran off into the dungeons, while Mattias stood and laughed. "Its only a matter of time, now... I shall enjoy this... hehehehe..."


	33. Fires of War

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Late, mostly due to the huge distraction of having a huge snowstorm hit Wisconsin (among other US states) last week. Anyway, here's the chapter.

_**Random Trivia**_: Meh... I just noticed something as I started to post this chapter. A few chapters ago, there was a chapter called "Fires of Hell." Now we've got "Fires of War." Dang. I really need to rethink chapter names more thoroughly. And I've had most of these chapter names planned for over a year, now. Seriously, I kid you not. Either way, I'm not going to change it. Why? Because I already posted it on dA and I don't feel like thinking of a different name. I'll just stick with what I've got.

Not much going on this chapter. Mostly a lot of (sucky) dialog.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 33: Fires of War**_

_Link awoke, startled, the world spinning around her as she watched the horrific terror. Flames spread out across the forest, burning everything. The small village she grew up in, her childhood home, now ablaze with fiery fury, smoke billowing into the sky._

_The Kokiri children ran for cover, unsure of what to do or where to go. Saria suddenly appeared before Link, much to her astonishment. "Link, are you alright? What's going on?"_

"_S-saria...?"_

"_Hurry, Link! We have to get out of here!" another voice called out._

_She turned around and there Navi stood, wearing the green tunic of the kokiri. "This whole place is coming down... we have to meet with the Great Deku Tree, he'll know what to do."_

_Link found herself hesitant, but reluctantly agreed, racing into the depths of the smoldering path of trees leading into the Great Deku Tree's grove. There, he stood tall and mighty, even as the flames licked at his roots, spreading out. __**"My children, it is over,"**__ he called forth. __**"Go now... flee for your lives... for the end draws nigh, the darkness grows... Hyrule has fallen, and with it the hopes and dreams of all life."**_

_As the fires burned away at his very essence, the Great Deku Tree continued to call out to them. __**"Do not fall, my children... Go..."**_

_The three continued fled that grove, racing back into the forest. One by one, each of the Kokiri children collapsed, gasping for air. Saria, too, began to cough lightly, but Link pressured her, and they kept on their course._

_Even outside of that small village, though, they found no safety, for the flames spread far and wide. Still, they ran swiftly, seeking out signs of anything living. Forest animals collapsed on the ground, dying instantly as the trees continued to burn away, leaving nothing but a hollow shell._

_As they continued on, Navi suddenly collapsed, unable to breath from the smoke. "G-go on... I can't... make it... please, Link... live... you have so much more to live for..."_

"_I won't leave!" she cried out. "Please, don't make me do this."_

"_Take Saria and go... please..."_

_Link grabbed Saria and pulled her onward. The two children ran as fast as their legs could take them, but it proved too much for Saria, whom had already taken in too much of the smoke. She coughed widely, now, barely able to breath, and Link shook her head. "No! Not you, too... I can't leave you here... I can't..."_

_Saria hacked and wheeze, gasping for air. "Link... I... I'm sorry... This is... all my... fault... please... let me die in peace... You have to be there... it is your destiny... to save the world... You don't need a miserable failure like me... I am unworthy..."_

_As Link stood there, she turned to Saria, staring into her eyes. She saw a reflection of herself... yet she saw a young hylian man, not the kokiri girl she remembered. Link stared down at Saria's limp body, then stared into the sky. "SARIA!" he cried out._

_He felt her cold, lifeless body in his arms. No longer was she a mere child, but a beautiful young woman, a kokiri now cursed to age, grow old, and ultimately die. Her long, green hair majestically hung to the ground, providing a perfectly match to her green dress. Everything about her seemed so peaceful, so perfect, and yet in a flash, she was gone._

_A figure stepped out of the shadows, approaching slowly. "Link, you okay?"_

The world spun around as Link gasped out, staring at Navi standing nearby. All of a sudden, everything came back into perspective. She stood at the edge of the river, the same one they found themselves at before, staring off into the distance horizon.

Link rubbed her forehead. "Ugh... these visions are driving me crazy."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Another one? What happened this time?"

Link sighed. "I was back in the Kokiri forest... You, me, Saria... and it was... burning. Everything was burning away. First the Great Deku Tree fell, then the kokiri children, you... and lastly, Saria... it seemed so real, like I was really there..."

A huge gust of wind nearly blew Link off her feet. Across the way, clinging to a tree branch, a great owl perched itself. "Hoo hoo... You were right there, young missy... you were really there... but was it real? Or was it symbolic?"

"Wait, do I know you?" Navi asked. "You seem awfully familiar..."

"Hoo hoo... too true, too true... Link, you recognize me well, do you not?" the owl proclaimed.

"Kaepora Gaebora..." Link remarked, sighing. "I haven't seen you in years..."

"Too true, too true..." the wise owl proclaimed. "You seek to open a passage into Aslark, but how can you with a Moon Pearl that has lost its power?"

Link shook her head. "No way... you're kidding, right?"

Shadow then stepped in, tossing the gem up and down in his hand. "Its true, I can assure you of that. I draw energy from magical gems and stones to power my magic... and this thing doesn't have any juice in it. Its useless to us in this state."

Kaepora Gaebora nodded. "Indeed so. There is yet a way to recover the power, but it will greatly delay your progress in reaching Aslark. However, Saria's power is great. She is a sage, after all. She will find a way to hold on a little longer. You must travel to the Ramon continent and visit two temples... the Temple of Ages and the Temple of Seasons. The sacred treasures of Labrynna and Holodrum rest in those temples. Each one will return one half of the power back to the Moon Pearl, enabling you to travel into Aslark. However, a great disturbance has arisen in Jalhalla, Valley of the Dead, which separates the two... And an ancient sorcerer of winds long-sealed away is about to awaken... Holodrum is landlocked, so you must overcome the trials of Jalhalla in order to reach Holodrum."

"Sounds tricky," Baask proclaimed, having since stepped into the gathering. "How long will this take?"

"For you, Masa Captain," Kaepora Gaebora began, "your journey ends here. The ship captain greatly mistrusts the Gerudo. You will never board that ship. Your might is needed elsewhere. These three shall travel to Ramon and seek the aid of Gerran and Ambi."

Baask shook his head. "No way... I'm not about to give up because some crazy owl says—"

"Fool," the owl snapped. "I'm no mere owl. This is merely the form that I can take. My power is limited in your world, so I must resort to using this spiritual form. I have long guided the hero and the sages, and shall continue to do so. Baask, you cannot travel to Ramon. You must return to Hyrule and face your sister in battle. Look, the flames rise in the west. The burning has begun. Ride now, captain, or you shall be too late to save them."

All eyes turned to the west, and as the owl had said, smoke billowed into the sky. Link shook her head. "Its just like in my vision... But what of Baask? What will happen to him...? And how will he face his sister in battle?"

Baask sighed. "Katrine Domera. Nabooru later had another child... a daughter named Katrine, whom remained in the desert with her. I do not know if Katrine and I are born of the same father or not, but she is at least my half-sister. And unfortunately, she is now leading Ganondorf's army into battle in Hyrule. She is five years younger than me, about fifteen Hylian years... From what I have heard, Gerudo age slightly slower than Hylians do, although not by much. In my case, I have found that my physical age is actually 20, even though I'm 28."

"You never noticed that you aged slower than everyone else around you?" Link asked.

Baask shook his head. "Its hard to tell. After a certain point you stop growing, anyway. I just thought that I had a late growth spurt... but Nabooru taught me much about the Gerudo even before she revealed the truth to me. By that point I started learning so much about myself that I never realized. I'm sorry I cannot travel with you any longer, Link. I certainly pray to the Goddesses that you can save Saria,"

"Thank you, captain," Link replied. "Your help so far has been greatly appreciated."

Baask bowed. "My pleasure. But it seems that I must be off."

The middle-aged man quickly mounted his horse and waved to his fellow companions as he rode off into the distance. Link then turned back to Kaepora Gaebora. "What is going to happen to the forest?"

"Child, your vision was a figurative revealing of some of the events that may transpire. However, it will not truly come to pass if you and everyone else in Hyrule stay focused on your own individual goals. You cannot let the dark powers trick you, Link. They have already begun to work their magic, but you must stay true to your goal. Do not let the shadows take hold of your hearts."

Link nodded. "Yes... I see. Thank you, wise Kaepora Gaebora. How do we get to Ramon, though?"

The owl nodded. "Ah, yes... Travel to Landon Port and seek out one who has been lost. She will lead you to a ship that shall take you across the seas. There you shall find the answers you seek."

"Very well, then," Navi proclaimed. "So, that's it? What about this Shadow guy? Is he just supposed to tag along with us?"

"That, my friend, I cannot say. If you desire his assistance, I'm sure he shall follow. For now, I shall be off... but we will meet again."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Hmph... then let's be on our way."

Kaepora Gaebora turned his head upside down, staring awkwardly at the three. "But before I go, though... do you wish to hear what I have said again?"

Link grimaced, shaking her head. "Er, uh... no thank you... we really don't have the time."

The owl nodded and started flapping his wings. "I see, then. Farewell, all, and may the Goddesses bless you."

The three watched as he flew into the distance, then at last they, too, gathered their supplies and rode off... not towards Aslark as they had planned, but instead south to Landon Port. Off in the distance, several ghostly figures stood, watching them. Kaepora Gaebora landed on the ground amidst them and also turned to face the small band. He raised up his wings and a bright light enveloped the owl. After it disappeared, in its place stood the spiritual form of a mighty sage.

"So, Rauru, how did it go?" one of the others asked.

Rauru turned to the company, nodding. "Baask has rode off for the forest as planned, while Link and Navi ride south to Landon. They will surely be able to find and awaken the Wind Sage, and also direct the Earth Sage in the right path. Soon the Master Sword's true power will be restored."

A redheaded, dark-skinned woman nodded. "Yes... excellent. I have had many regrets in life. Losing both my son and my daughter was not part of the plan, but... I know that it will all turn out in the end. At least I was able to spend my last week alive teaching my son about the power that he possesses. He will surely need it in the days ahead."

"I still fear for Relm..." another voice remarked. "But Zelda... she will make a fine queen someday. I know it in my heart. Relm still has a long way to go... they both do... but I know they will perceive."

"Aye," a booming voice proclaimed, "Relm is a fine young lady. She is just very confused right now. She doesn't know who she is or what she is supposed to be. She will find herself. Maybe my son can teach her a thing or two."

"What will happen to Hyrule in our absense?" another remarked. "Everything is going to hell right now... I can't bear to watch it all come down. Do you still love that girl, Darunia?"

The goron sage nodded. "Saria, too, found herself lost and confused... Relm could prove to be just as deadly as Saria was. We have to believe in them, though, for the sake of Hyrule."

"Yes," Rauru boldly proclaimed. "Daphnes and Impa will surely be able to guide them in these passing years to come. It will be a long journey for them all, but they will persevere. They have to, or all of Hyrule is doomed. Ganondorf knows full well that until the new sages awaken, and the forest sage is returned to this world, he is unstoppable. He will seek out and try to destroy them. All we can do is try and guide them all to victory."

Queen Zelda smiled. "Yes, of course. When the time is right, the sages shall be reborn. So long as Link succeeds in his journey, Ganondorf's empire will fall."

"What of that dark one, though?" Ruto asked. "Do you think he will try and stop Link from succeeding?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. He is not part of this equation, but I've been watching him. That man shares our same goal—defeating the demon within. He will be a great aid to Link's cause, even if his motives greatly defer."

"Come, all," Rauru proclaimed. "Let us return to the chamber of sages. We must meet with the others. Time is running short."

The remaining four sages nodded their heads and spread out their arms, changing into balls of light and flying away. Captain Baask rode by a few minutes later, glancing around, surprised. "Hmm... I know I saw that owl come this way, and I heard voices..."

The Masan Captain shrugged his shoulders and rode off, swift as his horse could ride. Somehow, he felt a surge of energy enter his soul, and Daigo's spirit filled with a great peace. The two pressed their limits, not stopping for breaks or sleep, nor needing too, swiftly arriving back in Masa, and then into Ordon in only seven hours time, a feet that would normally take days. Soon, he knew that he would face his true destiny.


	34. Waking the Woods

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Okay, seriously... another three months or so down the drain. Sorry, guys... school's been tough... Mostly, though, I just lost all interest for a little while. It might've had something to do with the fact that I got to the point in the story I was most looking forward to, and then I heard absolutely nothing afterwards... Like I did something wrong and scared away all my reviewers.

Meh... don't mind my rambling. I'm just going to finish this fic as quick as I can. After that, I don't know. I don't know if I will continue on with Part 3. By this point in time, I don't know of a way I can leave the plot off without a cliffhanger unless I extend the story quite a bit. I'll still go with what I had planned, and then I'll wait and see if anyone is interested in continuing with it. Even if I do continue, though, I may totally rewrite the planned plotline I had in mind for Part 3, still keeping all the essential elements, but overhauling a lot of it.

Oh, and... this chapter was written a while ago. I posted it on dA... Don't worry, I've got one more, too. I'll also see about getting 36 complete; I actually had written more for this chapter, but it extended way to far, so I cut off the end and pushed it back to 36. And yes, the "split scenario" will end shortly. Link's story so far hasn't had quite as much depth... that will change fast.

Other stuff... I've been commissioning a bunch of art for various characters on my dA profile. If you go there and scroll down to "Current Status" on the left side, you can find a lot of art... tons of Relm, as well as a couple of Kasuto, and pics of Maya, Baask, Sheila, and even Saria. ^^ ultimahedgie (DOT) deviantart (DOT) com.

**_Random Trivia_**: Baask's haste in the prior chapter is a sign of my weakness as a storyteller. Thing is, he's supposed to be in Hyrule very shortly, but the way I stretched things out it kinda messed things up. I'm also trying to time things better, showing just how much time passes during a period... The pass of time is very important. In Scepter of Darkness... I didn't pay any attention to that at all. As such, all those events took place in about a week. I think there should've been more lapse in that... at least 2-3 weeks or so. This time around, things are stretched out a lot more, and time is passing by quite quickly. However, the Baask has to mess up my plans... In fact, he has done so twice already, simply because of how he's jumping around so much. Don't worry, this is his last jump... but its not THE last jump. In fact, there's still a couple more, but for those there's plenty of time to spare-in the case of Baask, he has to get to his destination FAST. For that reason... I had to give him "extra strength" to press on, because this treck should take 3-4 days.

I also really wanted to have conversations between all the fallen sages talking. Naturally, the only ones not present are Impa and Saria, because Impa's the only one left that has neither died, or is physically trapped in a different realm, in the case of Rauru. Saria can't even make her presence there. In the case with Rauru, I am under the belief that, like how Daphnes is the King of Red Lions, Rauru is Kaepora Gaebora. Rauru is also one of the original seven, and his spirit was sealed in the Sacred Realm. He can technically leave... but if he's out too long his essence will simply fade away. That's why he communicates through Kaepora Gaebora instead of appearing physically.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 34: Waking the Woods**_

Armed knights slipped into the depths of the forest in the dark of the night, armed with swords, bows, axes, and torches. They marched through, swiftly, yet quietly. The past several days had been rough, with the Masans holding them back at every turn, but finally they had caught a break. The Masan camp was quiet, for a temporary cease-fire had been called by both sides. Good thing that Dane wasn't such a fool to follow a measly pact.

Of course, even in this time the Masan general realized that a pact meant nothing. However, the soldiers on watch were fast asleep, enabling the Ordonians to infiltrate the forest and cast oil down upon the ground, along the trees, and even in the enemy camp. Once all were through, the oil streams were lit and the Ordonians marched on into the forest.

It didn't take long for the Masans to react. The fires grew quickly, burning everything, a task they had been trying to complete for the past several days. The warning bell rang swiftly and the camp woke up with a start, rushing around to put out the flames as swiftly as they could. Daphnes stood tall and raised his mighty sword. "Hurry, we must move out! Save the essential items and proceed swiftly. We must stop the Ordonians before its too late!"

Panic ensued across the camp as the army put out the fires as swiftly as they good, and retrieving as many essential supplies as possible. Outside of the camp, a lone woman, severely wounded, desperately clung to her horse as it reached the small camp. She sought out Daphnes immediately, and despite the chaos she pushed her horse forward to greet him. "S-sir... my liege... Are you not the general of this army?"

Daphnes turned to her, shaking his head. "You're not one of my knights. Where have you come from, woman? Why does an Ordonian enter a Masan camp so casually?"

She gasped for air, but still called out to him. "I have... news for you, sire... My king... He cares little for his own people... They are nothing but tools to him. I have served long in his house, but recently I have come to realize just the kind of man he is. I loved him, sir, and he left me for dead. I barely escaped from that castle as he tore it down. He works for another, and he will not stop here. Once he destroys this forest, he will proceed to conquer Masa. I participated in battle plans early on... I tried to reach you as soon as I could, but... I..."

Suddenly, she collapsed off the horse's back. Daphnes gasped and called for a cleric immediately before kneeling down himself and tending to her wounds. "Ordonian, you must not die now. You've gone through so much... please, I could not bare to see you sacrifice your own life to come here. You should have sought medical attention immediately!"

"C-call me... Selena... Sire, I have more... for you... Dane, he... he is no longer... human..."

"What?" Daphnes demanded. "You can't be—"

The cleric arrived and shushed her. "You can't speak now. You must rest." He turned to Daphnes. "Let me take care of her. You must go after Dane."

Selena gasped suddenly, opening her mouth to speak, but no words came. Daphnes shook his head. "No! She's not dead, is she?"

The cleric place his finger up to her throat. "No, she's not... but she's lost consciousness. Her blood loss is severe. I'll treat her with the best magics and medicine I can. Leave her to me. When she recovers a bit I'll send her back to Masa to talk with Travian. She will prove to be a huge benefit to our knowledge of Dane's ambitions."

Daphnes nodded. "Thank you, doctor... Take care of her well."

He stood up and call out to his knights. "Men, arm yourselves... we move out now! Hurry into the forest. Dane's men couldn't have gotten far."

The armies of Masa immediately grabbed their weapons and charged into the forest depths, putting out as many fires as they could with sand. Sure enough, they met the Ordonian forces swiftly, and the battle began. Steel crashed against steel, and arrows launched into the air. Masa began to get the upper hand. However, Dane had other plans.

At the front of the back, Dane raised his sword to the sky and chanted a most ancient incantation. Afterwards, the greater portion of the army continued forward through the dense, swampy forest in the southeastern portion of the woods. After a short bit of fighting, forces the remainder of Dane's forces to either retreat or fall in battle, the Masans continued on, until they found themselves cut off by a swarm of monstrous spiders.

Daphnes gasped out, surprised. "Gohma? Here? They don't come down into these marshes..."

Masan soldiers cut through legions of spiders as they charged forward. Then, though, another force arrived, this time from the rear. The howling of wolves called out, and a huge pack of wolfos came in from behind, forcing the army to defend themselves from all sides. Daphnes shook his head in disbelief. "Men, focus on the wolves! They cannot be allowed to reach our supply camp! Destroy them!"

As the Masans continued to fight, the Ordonians charged forward without opposition, burning everything in sight. Soon, though, they came to a rocky portion deeper in the woods as they made their way north. A series of large boulders blockaded passage deeper into the woods. Dane laughed. "Heh, very well, then... Men, smash through! Destroy every one of them!"

Hammer-wielding Ordonian knights charged into the fray, readying to smash through the forest. As they raised their weapons to strike down, suddenly the boulders began to move, rolling through the swampy forest and right across the knights.

Dane raised an eyebrow, glancing around him. "Gorons!" he called out. "Kill these fools! Destroy every last one of them!"

As the Ordonians struggled to fight off the gorons, mounted riders came charging out of the shadows, aiming with bows to strike from afar. A redheaded woman wearing a rancher's hat and holding a rope in her left hand and a whip in her right lashed her way through, charging into the midst of the battle. Three children also rode out, two redheaded girls on a single horse, and the other, a male, riding upon a pony.

The girl in front threw spinning metal stars, a pair of which cut the throat of an Ordonian knight. The other girl behind her used a bow, shooting it with great precision.

"They're bringing it kids!" one of the knights proclaimed.

Dane stared for a minute, then laughed out. "Hahahaha... Is that her, my lord? Is that the princess of Hyrule?"

"What are you talking about?" the previous knight remark. "I've never seen Princess Zelda, but I have heard about her... doesn't she have golden hair?"

Dane shook his head. "No... not her. Relm, Zelda's younger sister. She was hidden away until the truth came out two weeks ago. Such a fine young lady... I shall enjoy enjoy bathing my blade in her blood."

Relm and Romani rode around the back side of the Ordonian forces, facing both knights and also gohma spiders swarming about. Off in the distance, Relm saw the Masan forces trying to force their way through the swarms of monsters. As Freya came back around, she rode alongside another rider. The young woman called out to them. "Ah! Relm, Romani! I see you've arrived, too. Thank you for bringing the gorons down here... I wasn't sure how we'd be able to handle Dane's forces without their help."

Relm shook her head. "Don't thank me. Its all Darunia's doing. It was his will that led the gorons down here. Regardless, have you come to help me get my father?"

Malon nodded. "Yes. There's no way we can take them on our own, but on horseback we're much more mobile. We have to lure reinforcements from coming in, so that the troops can meet up with the gorons and the fighters from Ordon Village."

The redheaded princess raised an eyebrow. "Ordonians against Ordonians? This is rich."

"I'll lure away the wolves," Malon called out. "I know how to deal with dogs. Think you two can attract the attention of those gohma?"

"You never know 'til you try!" Romani called out, winking with her bow in hand.

"Very well, then," Relm proclaimed. "Let's do this!"

Malon split off and road around to the back, attracting the attention of a few gohma who ran after her. She merely lashed through them with her whip and rode on. Relm, on the other hand, rode Freya directly into the midst of the horde, slashing away with her two long knives while Romani aimed down with her bow.

Relm pulled back on Freya's reins and directed her away from the Masans, continually striking down with twin blades. With the horde of monsters weakened, the Masan forces were able to smite those remaining and charged forward to meet with the Ordonians. They found themselves overwhelmed, but Dane wasn't done yet.

The Ordonian king removed his blade and grabbed hold of a tree, pulling himself in the air to show his face to all. "Foolish mortals... do you not realize yet how pitiful you truly are? To the depths of the earth with you! Feel how the mighty earth trembles beneath your feet!"

Bolts of lightning shot out from Dane's sword and struck the ground. Suddenly, the earth began to shake, and a crack broke open in the earth. It spread rapidly, widening as it passed the Ordonian soldiers. Several Masans found themselves collapsing into its depths, while others further back split up and dodged around the gaping hole so that they may avoid succumbing to a deathly fall.

Relm came riding back around near the Masan troops and Daphnes stepped out to greet her. She quickly pulled Freya to a stop and ran to him. "F-father! How fares the battle?"

Daphnes held Relm close, then stared into her eyes. "Can you handle this, my dear? Do not worry, for you shall have help. I am needed elsewhere."

Relm looked around, then turned back up to him. "I... I guess I could try... but would they listen to me? I'm really not used to leading, and I doubt anyone would follow my orders at my age..."

"No, perhaps not," a voice called out, "but they would surely follow mine."

The girl turned and saw Captain Baask ride in upon his horse, Daigo. She gasped out. "C-captain? Why were you not with the troops before?"

He nodded his head. "I am sorry, fair Relm, but I had other business to attend to. I'm glad I made it when I did. I am surprised I got here so soon, but now I can return to my post. I will say that Link and Navi are doing quite well. They now have in their possession an item known as the Moon Pearl, which shall lead them into Aslark. I received word that I was needed here, and so I came. It seems that I was right."

Relm brushed her long red hair back, looking up to the man sitting in front of her. She sighed and nodded. "Y-yes... thank you. Please, will you lead us?"

Baask shook his head. "Nay. That is your doing. It is time to show your leadership, Relm. I will help in any way I can, but this battle is your calling. Together, we can defeat Dane and protect our homeland."

Malon rode up to them and dismounted her horse. "Your majesty," she proclaimed, bowing before Daphnes, "please treat her well. Let us protect this sacred forest with all our strength."

"Thank you all," Daphnes proclaimed as he mounted the horse, sword in hand. He turned to his men, nodding. "My people, I bid you farewell. Follow the lead of my daughter, Relm, Princess of Hyrule, and also Baask, Captain of the Masan Army. They shall lead you to victory. Now, alas, I must ride to the front lines. They will surely need me there. Dane is powerful, but his men are weak. Take them down and you will not lose this battle!"

Daphnes raised his sword high and rode off. "Farewell!"

At the center of the Ordonian forces, Dane stood tall, watching as Daphnes fled. He laughed. "Fools... watch as their king flees in terror, leaving a child in charge! This battle will be ours. Fight to the last man! Destroy them all!"

The Ordonians cheered loudly, readying their weapons for the next onslaught from the Masan army. The two forces regrouped on separate sides of the ravine. The Masan forces were reinforced by the Ordon Village warriors and the Goron Tribe, while the Ordonians were accompanied by more beasts of the forest.

Relm sat on the back of her horse, Freya, at the center of the army, Baask on one side, Malon on the other, and Romani behind her. Mido was also near, now on foot, standing beside Malon. The redheaded princess took in a deep breath, unsure of what to say. At last, she raised her two weapons in hand and called out. "Attack!" she cried.

And so the battle began once more.

Princess Zelda sat upon the back of her steed as they waited at the east side of Zora's River in Southern Hyrule Field. The Gerudo Army, led by none other than Ganondorf himself, stood at the other end, at the foot of the mountainous path leading into the Gerudo Desert. All eyes focused on the massive force nearing them. Zelda kept on eying the locations of the snipers they had posted in the cliffs above them, ensuring that they were in place and secure.

General Gersh rode up to the front, Lieutenant Maya Leudona right behind him, each moving to one side of Zelda. "Is everything ready?" Gersh asked.

Zelda nodded. "We're more than ready. I'm just waiting to see if they will opt to strike first."

"I think they're waiting for the same thing," Maya proclaimed. "You should speak to the troops now."

The princess nodded once more. "I know. I'm ready."

Zelda dismounted her horse and turned to face her troops, raising her sword high into the air. She marched along the front lines, eying ever single man, and even some woman who enlisted, straight in the eyes. "Knights of Hyrule... this is what you have lived for! This is what you have died for! Let's show the dark lord that we will not hold back... we will not falter as we protect our lands from his might and power. Fail not to remember we have gone through to come to this day!"

The knights cheered, and then Gersh stepped forward. Zelda nodded to him and stood down, allowing him to speak. "My brothers of Hyrule, you must not forget the oaths you have taken before our king! We shall not stand by and watch as our beloved nation falls under enemy hands! Fight today with all the strength you can muster! Destroy all those who oppose us! We will not let this wretched filfth stain our lands. Fight to the very last breath!"

The knights cheered again, and a smile came across Zelda's face. Something still seemed amiss, though. She turned back to Gerudo Tribe, standing in the distance, mocking them. They simply stood their and watched. A deep smirk crossed Katrine's face. The Hyrulean princess felt so small. They knew something that she did not.

"It is time now, brothers in arms! Attack!" Gersh proclaimed, boldly.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "N-no... Gersh, what are you doing? We weren't supposed to attack now! We wait until—"

Arrow fight shot down from the mountain cliffs. The knights of Hyrule charged forward as the shots streamed down, taking out a few soldiers. Zelda stared in disbelief and Gersh's troop raised sword in hand and charged into the second legion led by Lieutenant Maya. It took a few moments to register exactly what happened. As soon as the knights realized they had been betrayed, the two legions fought wildly.

Zelda suddenly realized that Gersh was gone. She spun around and saw him riding up toward the Gerudo. He knelt down in front of Ganondorf, bowing his head low. "My king... I have come."

Ganondorf snickered. "You have done well, General. Take your prize and let us watch."

Gersh walked over to Katrine and she jumped into his arms. The girl smiled. "How are you, my love?"

The knight smiled. "Aren't you a little young for me, my lady?"

She shook her head. "Never."

"That's good enough for me," he called out, before kissing her deeply.

Zelda couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Maya quickly mounted her horse and rode up to Zelda. "I... I don't believe it. Quickly, princess... we must wipe out these traitors. I'm sorry I didn't believe you... you were right all along."

The princess mounted her horse and lowered her head. "No... I wasn't. Even I began to doubt. Sheila... I never suspected her, but I certainly never thought that... General Gersh..."

"He was working with Ganondorf right from the start," Maya proclaimed. "I'm starting to wonder how much more of that man's claims are lies. I can't believe I ever even... I looked up to him, y'know? For a little while, I even thought..."

Zelda shook her head. "No... you didn't!"

"I was played the fool!" Maya snapped, slamming a fist into her knee. "He seduced me to gain my trust... that's why I never suspected a thing... I was so focused on loving him that I never realized he was plotting behind our backs all along."

"Let's hurry!" Zelda proclaimed. "We must defeat them quickly before the Gerudo arrive!"

Maya nodded and rode down along with Zelda. The princess raised her sword in hand and called out to her knights. "Men of Hyrule, see these treacherous fools for who they really are! They have sought all along to take Hyrule from us! Destroy them so we may protect our lands from Ganondorf's power!"

Arrow fire continued to fly down. Maya called out. "Archers, take out the ones from above! Fire!"

Arrows shot from the ground into the mountains. Above, some of the original snipers lay dead with new ones in their place, while others simply started firing on their own people. The arrows pierced the armor, cutting down all the snipers in hiding. More came out, though, and the arrows continued to litter the sky back and forth.

Along the river, a whole army of zoras swam swiftly downstream. Mickaw, king of the zoras led the way. General Gersh looked onward towards them and then glanced over at Ganondorf. "Shall I deal with them, my lord?"

Ganondorf snickered. "Do your worst."

Gersh smiled. He then turned towards the river and threw his hand forward. The water in river split about a mile down from the zoras and rose up into the air, forming a great wave that charged upstream and washed all the zoras back up again, crashing them onto the shore further north.

Zelda saw this and cried out in disbelief. "How in the world did he do that?" she called out.

Maya turned back to Zelda, shaking her head. "Its just like Katrine, right? And also Ingo... they were all imbued with powers by a greater force. Gersh isn't a sorcerer, he's a warrior. The only way he could have done that is if someone else gave him that power! He traded his mortal soul for power!"

"What of the zoras, now?" Zelda retorted. "I have seen any sign of Jasper Kollana's army, either... This whole mission is falling to pieces."

Maya nodded. "Yes, and that's because our General betray us, along with all three hundred of the troops he was leading! Who else in Hyrule could have gone rogue? Lieutenant Trey certainly did. Gersh kept on trying to interfere with your previous journey, even against the queen's orders, and yet we never pictured the possibility of him doing it because he was really under Ganondorf's thumb..."

As soon as Maya and Zelda arrived at the back of the fleet, the fighting stopped. Zelda jumped off of her horse and surveyed the damage. "How many?" she asked.

"At least 130, my liege," one of the knights proclaimed. "Most of them were cut down right from the started. They didn't even know what hit them."

She nodded. "Yes... I see. It is a huge blow, but it could have been worse."

"Uh, Zelda..." Maya remarked.

She turned around. "What is—"

Her question was answered immediately. The Gerudo had begun to move. Ganondorf, Gersh, and Katrine stood in the back as the army of Gerudo warriors marched down the slow towards the river. The zoras had already continued on their way, but on foot instead of by river, and it would surely be another half an hour before they arrived.

Zelda mounted her horse again and rode to the front lines, with Maya by her side. The two turned back to their knights, calling forth. "Knights of Hyrule, we have faced a great tragedy this day!" the princess called out. "However, we shall not falter. Fight for your very lives, for it is all that you have! Watch as the enemy approaches. Let us draw our swords and face our end together!"

The enemy approached swiftly, a great intimidating force. Everything was at stake here... it was truly Hyrule's final hour.


	35. Across the Seas

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Meh, fairly short, but at least its something... and hey... continuity! xD Originally I had given this girl a different name, but I went back and double-checked what I had named her in the previous fic (she's only briefly mentioned) and I discovered it was completely different from what I was going to name her here. So I made sure I fixed it once I got to this chapter. ^^

The ship captain I originally didn't plan much backstory for. After concepting an idea for an FE-like Zelda fangame, though (called "Fall of Hyrule") that was loosely based on this my trilogy, I wound up basically adapting my Sonic OC, Heath Marlin, into a Zelda character. Basically, everything about him is exactly the same, except its adapted to this story. Yes, he's still a womanizer... Of course, its doubtful that any of my Zelda fans have read Legacy of the Lost (the other fanfiction I'm trying to finish). Currently plans for him in this story are quite minimal, but he may have a larger role in the games. Plus, he'll definitely appear in Part 3 when I finish it-whether I rewrite the planned plot I had or not.

This is one of those things where I'm really trying to build off of this plot-point; Link having to deal with an entirely different background. This is one of the things that I think would've been interested to add in Majora's Mask... although I guess Nintendo just wouldn't stoop that far. I mean, come on... Skull Kid (Majora) turned an engaged adult into a child! And the he STILL marries his adult fiance, even though he never was restored back to his proper age!

Meh, more rambling... don't mind me.

**_Random Trivia_**:

The betrayal has been foreshadowed for quite some time. Early on I did not plan on including it, but eventually decided on it being an interesting plot point. I also paired him up with another villain. Said villain was originally planned to be older, as well, but then I decided on a much younger villain, and I also related her with Nabooru, and likewise, Baask. Similar to how Gersh is paired up with a character that seems to be much younger than him, Baask will likewise do the same later on. Said character has already appeared (quite prominently, might I add), but I won't say who.

Whatever the case may be, Baask is older than he looks, as is Katrine. Its just an idea I got... Gerudo do not birth a male for 100 years (or was it 1000?), but they do age slower than Hylians. Its not too much... but that is the case with him. Naturally, it should be noted that Gerudo require Hylian husbands to reproduce, save for the 100th/1000th year when a Gerudo Male is born, so its really not too big of a deal... I do want to give Baask more interaction with Katrine in the future, as well.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 35: Across the Seas**_

_The vast oceans spread out before the two teenagers, staring in wonder and awe of its might and beauty. The long-haired redhead giggled, sitting down next to the blonde, watching wave after wave come crashing into the shore, tickling their feet in the sand._

"_What do you suppose is out there, Link?" the other girl asked._

_Link sighed. "I don't know, Romani... its just so big... Where I come from, I've never seen a body of water so large..."_

_Romani turned away, raising her head into the air and closing her eyes. She sniffed the air and felt the breeze rush past her. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful after having spent nearly an hour swimming laps along the coast._

"_Y'know? Some day, I want to go out there... I want to find out what lies beyond the seas... I can't keep doing the same thing, following the same routine every day on that ranch... I want to live a little, ya know?"_

_Link nodded. "Yeah... I can understand what you're getting at. I felt the same way... but I haven't had my regrets. I miss my friends... This girl I grew up with, she was like a sister to me... Some day, I will find her again."_

_Romani turned to her friend, laughing. "Hehe... When you go, take me with you! You're like a sister to me, too, Link! I don't ever want to leave your side..."_

_The blonde shrugged her shoulders, turning to face Romani. "I don't know if I can promise that... but I can promise this—I will never forget you, Romani. You're a very dear friend to me, too... I love all my friends... including you."_

_Romani giggled. "Hehe... you don't know what it means to me to here you say that... thank you..."_

_Link stood up, nodding. "Well, of course!"_

_Romani stood up, as well, and the two turned back to the water. A zora swam by and jumped out into the air... before crashing back down again. The red-haired girl turned to Link and motioned for the water. Link sighed and finally reluctantly followed, racing after Romani and diving into the sea._

Link sighed, shaking the memory out of her head. The sea. Romani sure would love to be here now, wouldn't she? Well, it was too late for that... still, something felt off about that memory. Everything was exactly the way she remembered, but she knew something was wrong. He must've been getting involved, again... there was no other memory, yet it couldn't be real... could it? No, it couldn't be... she was a teenage boy in the body of a girl, yet her memories told her otherwise. It didn't make sense to Link, but she didn't have any other choice. She had to press on.

Link followed Navi, and Shadow as they wandered the streets of the grand port city, Landon, seeking out anything that could lead them to a ship capable of allowing them to travel across the seas. The three had split up to cover more ground, Link heading straight for the docks. She noticed a number of ships, standing tall and mighty, boasting magnificent stature. Meanwhile, others were smaller, some tiny. One ship in particular stood out a bit—it was neither small nor large, but somewhere in between. What really caught her eye, though, was the ship's captain staring her down.

"Ah, my fair lady," the man called out, jumping down onto the docks and striding over towards her. "What brings you to this fine place?"

Link merely shook her head and tried to walk around him, but he intercepted her, grasping her hand. "W-wait, where are you going? Is it a ship you're looking for, because I can show you a fine ship!"

She pulled her hand away, yelling back at him. "Let go of me, creep!" she proclaimed.

"Now, now-" he retorted, reaching out for her again.

Link quickly unsheathed her blade and rose it up to the man's neck. "Touch me again and you'll receive a swift trip to the bowels of hell!"

A girl heard the commotion and jumped up to her feet, running over to them. "C-Captain Heath, what are you doing? Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to pick up a lady?"

Heath laughed. "Heh, and what a fine woman she was..."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "She was the Princess of Labrynna! Not to MENTION the fact that she's younger than me!"

Link rolled her eyes. "I take it he does this all the time?"

The girl sighed. "Yeah... its hard to believe that I got caught playing first-mate with this guy, but he's not a bad guy, so don't hurt him too much..."

"'Too' much?" Link asked, eying the stranger, curiously.

"Michelle!" Heath cried out. "Don't give her ideas like that!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "M-Michelle...?"

He shoved away the perverted captain and immediately turned to the teenaged girl. "Hang on... your name is Michelle?"

The blonde nodded her head, smiling. "Yup! I grew up in a forest far to the west of here, but I was fed up with that life... so I traveled around for a while and finally wound up here. I honestly can't get enough of the sea..." She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, enjoying every second of it. "Unfortunately, the only person willing to hire me was this freak... and I don't make much... but its a living, and I haven't regretted my decision."

Link smiled, nodding her head. "I knew it. Its good to see you again, Michelle... Your sister is worried about you, but if I ever see her again I'll tell her you're doing just fine."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How do you—?"

The two sat and stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Michelle burst out laughing. "L-link? Wow! I never expected to find you here... What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. But I know now what I have come here to do. As much as I'm worried about that freak, I trust you to give us safe passage to Ramon. Can you do that?" Link asked.

Michelle nodded. "Y-yeah... we often travel there, but I'm warning you, its a long haul. You'll be at sea for months. You'll need to be well-prepared for that journey."

"I understand," Link remarked. "Captain," she turned to face the man just now standing up again, "how much would you charge for us to sell sail for Ramon?

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Uh... we already have a number of passengers, but we can definitely fit several more. That would be 200 Rupees per person, one way. My ship isn't as big as some of those mighty warships, but she is still a sight to behold. Of course, being an old friend of King Ferdinand and Queen Theresa of Labrynna has its quirks..."

Link sighed. "Why do I not believe that?"

"Actually, its true," a voice proclaimed from behind.

Edgar Landon stepped forth, along with the escorts from both Ramon and Labrynna, and also Shadow and Navi, both of whom followed behind. "Sir Heath here is a noble of Labrynna. His father was a high-ranking military commander of the kingdom, until he reached his death by pirates many years ago."

Gerran nodded. "It was... a tragic time for us all. Sir Ewald was a fine warrior. Nonetheless, it is in the past. Right now, we must focus on our current tribulations. Sir Heath, how fares the ship?"

"Aye, she is seaworthy, my lord," the captain bowed. "She'll be ready by morning, I can assure you."

Gerran smiled. "Good. We have additional passengers, it seems."

Heath laughed. "Yes, yes, I have heard. This fine young lady doesn't seem to think I have connections with nobility."

"We may respect you," Sophia noted, "but that doesn't mean we condone your vile ways... please treat woman with respect... especially if they are potential customers. You have a knack of getting yourself into trouble, it seems."

Link sighed. "I was about ready to run him through, I'll give you that..."

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... is something different about you, Link? You seem a little different from the last time I saw you..."

She raised an eyebrow, turning to him. "W-wait, you noticed? But how—"

He laughed. "Yes, yes, of course I noticed! You put your hair up! It does look quite lovely. Anyway, I think I shall be returning to my manse. Please come see me before you set sail in the morning." he turned to walk away, but then glanced back. "Oh, and I do apologize for our conversation the other day... I'm sorry if I troubled you. You are a fine young woman, but you're still as strong as any man, and there's nothing wrong with that."

She sighed, turning away. Edgar and the nobles of Ramon left. Heath turned to the three and nodded his head. "Please, come to the ship at the break of dawn tomorrow and we shall set sail. Take your time to prepare. I shall retire until then.

After everyone was gone, Navi approached Link. "I'm sorry, Link... please put it out of your mind. I'm struggling to remember, as well. His power is incredibly strong..."

Link nodded. "I know. The scary thing is... I remember that conversation I had with Edgar exactly the way he said... I know it isn't the truth... its a lie invented by that monster... yet I cannot remember what we really talked about. Everything in my head is so jumbled. My real memories are slowly fading away... Soon I may not even remember this conversation."

"That may be," Shadow noted, "but as long as you remember your true goal... you cannot possibly lose. Don't allow him to manipulate you."

"What kind of creature can hold such power?" Link asked. "How can he change people so easily?"

"Its the power of Majora, isn't it?" Navi asked.

Shadow nodded. "Mephistopheles is a spawn of Majora. His power came from the great demon, and was sealed away in the scepter... his power only increases as he gathers more souls, but it depends on how much power such a soul holds. Right now, he is drawing upon the near-limitless power of a sage, so his influence is rapidly spreading. Currently it is strongest against those who are closest to him."

"Us," Link proclaimed, sighing.

"Hey, you're not the only one affected..." Navi remarked. "I'm just an ordinary girl now, too, remember?"

Link giggled a bit. "Hehe... yeah... funny you should say that... I'm just an ordinary girl right now... an ordinary girl who is supposed to be a boy. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Well, now you know what its like being a girl so you can be the best man possible for Saria," Navi proclaimed, sticking her tongue out a bit.

Link turned to her, laughing. "Thanks for the support! Y'know what worries me most about this whole situation?"

Navi shook her head. "No... why do you ask?"

The blonde girl sighed. "The thing is... It feels perfectly natural. I'm too used to it... you would thing that becoming a member of the opposite sex would feel awkward, but I don't feel that way. It feels like I've always been that way, and I feel great. My mind keeps telling me how much I love this... I HATE that! I know its not real. That's what bothers me more than anything else."

"He may be able to change your body and mind, Link," Navi proclaimed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "but he cannot change your heart. Your heart knows the truth, and your heart is still in love with that girl trapped in the depths of hell itself... and your heart is telling you that if you have to go there in order to save her, you will. And I'll be by your side every step of the way. I will not abandon a friend in need... not you or Saria. I promise you that."

Link smiled. "Thank you, Navi. You don't know how much it means to me hearing you say that."

She laughed. "Oh, believe me... I know. Now let's finish preparations for tomorrow and get to bed. We've got a long three months ahead of us..."

Link nodded. "Yeah... we definitely have a long trip... let's hope nothing happens along the way."


	36. Broken Trust

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Naturally, if you've been reading this fanfiction, this chapter is actually more directly linked to the events of Chapter 34 than Chapter 35, but both are still relevant. I know its kinda like two stories side-by-side, but don't worry, that will change soon and Link will be getting a much more important role.

**_Random Trivia_**: The nature of the Kokiri is something that really hasn't been discussed a whole lot in the games, and so I went in and threw in a lot of details to make the story more interesting. At the end of this chapter Fado talks much about some things to Relm, although I'm pretty sure I've discussed this before (just not in as much detail). First, obviously, is that when a Kokiri leaves they do die-just not immediately. Instead, they are no longer protected by the power of the forest, and if they leave, they will become like an ordinary Hylian, where they will age and die. Kokiri are also "born," as is what I discussed over Sheila, and when they are first born they are essentially toddlers and they grow (slowly) to the age of 10, at which point they stop growing.

I haven't fully defined "how" they are born. Perhaps they grow out of the plants of the forest, I'm really not sure... much like humans are born, though, they can have brothers and sisters, too, and likewise, twins, in the case of Michelle and Joan. Typically, after birth a fairy comes to them and leads them to the Kokiri Forest. In Sheila's case, though, she wandered out of the forest before her fairy arrived, and was soon picked up by Ingo, since the Kokiri can really be born anywhere in the forest and she was born right near the western edge of it.

Also discussed is that Kokiri cannot "live" past 100 years. Once they reach that age, they're spirits overwhelm their bodies and they transform into fairies, whom then go and watch over younger Kokiri that are born. All fairies, even great fairies, start off as Kokiri, and Kokiri live in forests around the world-not just the Lost Woods. Typically its one large forest in each major continent, and sometimes they may live on islands, too. Before the events of the Wind Waker, the Kokiri took on a more plant-like form to protect them from the harsh environment forced upon them. Because I HATE the Koroks, that does not happen in this timeline canonically. ^^ Well, based on my standards, of course. xD If Nintendo changes that... I will hate them forever... okay, maybe not, but either way... (The Rito I really like... far moreso than the Oocca. However, I hate how they "evolved" from Zoras. That's the most frickin' ridiculous thing in the world, especially since the Zoras should theoretically be even MORE widespread with the rising of the oceans... -_-)

**_Cast_**:

**Heath Marlin**: Heath is originally from my Sonic fanfiction Legacy of the Lost. However, from the start I knew I would need to include a ship captain, I just didn't know what to name him. For a while I was thinking about naming him Zeke. After reworking my thoughts, though, I finally decided that Heath would be the perfect fit, so I just changed his appearance a bit and adapted his backstory from being a Solstice noble into being a Labrynna noble. Otherwise, he's pretty much identical to his original appearance in Legacy of the Lost.

**Michelle**: Michelle is actually mentioned during Scepter of Darkness by Joan in the Kokiri Forest. I don't think any of the Kokiri were given names, but Joan is the older sister of the "twins" from Ocarina of Time (by five minutes... do you realize how much I frickin' LOVE that joke? :D). Technically, all the Kokiri except Mido, Fado, and Saria look identical (the males and the females), but in this case, I would rework there appearance if I ever redesigned them. Michelle would basically be to Joan as Cremia is to Romani (although Michelle is a few years younger than Cremia was in Majora's Mask). More information is revealed about Michelle in Chapter 37. Originally I planned to have her leave a couple years after Saria did, but finally decided on her leaving merely a couple days after Saria did, and then following Saria on her way out after wandering about a week (Saria stayed in Hyrule for a short while before setting out, essentially).

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 36: Broken Trust**_

"Archers on the ready!" Maya called out, raising her sword high.

The archers in back aimed high with their bows, readying to strike.

Maya turned to face the enemy as they charged forth. She cast her sword then, yelling at the top of her voice. "Fire!"

Arrows flew threw the air, cutting down a large portion of the oncoming Gerudo. Still they came, breaking the gap quickly. Maya raised her sword again, calling out once more. "Fire!"

The archers let go of their arrows once more, at the barrage launched far, striking down another line of Gerudo warriors further back. However, the enemy was already upon them. Zelda raised her sword high. "Charge!" she called out.

The Hyrulean army yelled out as they charged forward, the two masses smashing into each other with great force. Steel struck steel as the Hylians and Gerudo fought in a battle to the death. Princess Zelda swung her sword swiftly and gracefully, striking down one Gerudo warrior, then another. Maya fought with all her might, racing across the battlefield upon the back of her horse.

The archers continued to rain a flurry of arrows down upon the enemy, aiding greatly to the cause. However, more archers arrived up in the mountains and starting shooting flaming arrows down below. These ones were actually Gerudo archers as opposed to the traitorous Hyrulean ones from before. Maya raised her sword again and called out. "Shoot them down! Hurry!"

Hylian archers aimed carefully into the skies, then launched their arrows with the sound of a hundred _twangs_. The Gerudo ducked for cover, several of them collapsing down off the cliff.

Meanwhile, the zoras reached the battlefield and engaged the Gerudo from the side. Zelda pushed her way towards them, fighting off any Gerudo who got in her way, before meeting with the zora army who continued to force their way toward the Hylians.

"Mickaw!" Zelda called out, "what happened to Jasper's Ice Warriors?" she asked.

Mickaw lashed his fins through a Gerudo that attacked him, her body collapsing to the ground, then turned to Zelda. "My princess... we never met them. We followed the path as told, but never came across the Ice Warriors... are you sure that they are coming?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head. "I know they are... we were played the fool by General Gersh. He was in league with Ganondorf all along, as well as his entire fleet. If you missed them, then they're surely readying to ambush us from behind!"

She quickly turned around and rode back swiftly, this time avoiding the battle all-together save for a few stray Gerudo that tried to slip away and attack her, whom she dispatched quickly. She met again with Lieutenant Maya, calling out to her. "Maya! Send your fleet to the back, now! Keep your archer's firing, but otherwise, everyone else must go back!"

Maya raised an eyebrow, curiously. "May I ask why? The battle is going fine..."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I know it is, but it won't be when we aren't paying close enough attention to our backs when Jasper Kolanna arrives."

The woman scratched her forehead, contemplating this. It suddenly hit her, and she knew what Zelda was trying to say. She turned her horse around and charged into the masses of Hylian soldiers. "Those of you in the second fleet, fall back! Archers continue to fire, but the rest of you focus your attention on your back side!"

The zora army swiftly managed to meet with the Hylian knights and fend off the advancing Gerudo in the stead of the second Hyrulean fleet. Maya stood by and kept her eyes in the distance, waiting to see if Jasper and his army would appear. They continued to wait, and some of her men became restless. Maya turned around and saw Zelda coming towards them. "He's here," she proclaimed.

Maya raised an eyebrow, looking off into the field. "I don't see anything. Are you sure?"

Zelda nodded. "Can't you feel the cold? The chills running down your spine?"

Maya shook her head. "Are you whack, girl? I don't feel—"

A blast of cold air swept across the field. Maya gasped, pulling her arms closer to her to as a heavy snowfall billowed from the dark clouds in the sky. At the center of the field, a large ice crystal smashed into the ground, cracking all the way up. It broke apart and Jasper Kolanna, the white sorcerer, stepped forth. The shards of the ice crystal he came out of slowly began to piece together again, forming into a humanoid shape. More of the icy flakes gathered together across the field, and monstrous ice warriors spread out all around.

"Stand your ground, men!" Maya proclaimed boldly. "Don't let them get the best of you. Fight with all your might!"

The front line of Hyrulean knights raised their blades as the frozen army marched toward them. The creatures formed icicle spears and launched them forward, forcing the knights to raise up their shields. Then, at last, the warriors tore through the front lines. The emotionless, animated husks of ice simply marched right through, cutting down the knights as they fought long and hard to subdue them.

Zelda gasped in despair, before turning around to face the other line, currently drawn in a stalemate. They would have quickly been overwhelmed had the zoras not arrived when they did. Everything was just too much to take in. It seemed like this entire plan was falling apart at the seems. If something didn't happen soon, they were going to be obliterated.

The fierce battle continued as Gersh, Katrine, and Ganondorf watched in pure amusement. Zelda stared down her treacherous general, rage billowing in her heart. However, she felt a soothing presence fill her soul. _"Never falter, child..."_ a voice whispered into her head, _"do not give up hope..."_

The princess stared Gersh straight in the eye, before turning back to her men and calling out, her sword raised high. "Knights of Hyrule, stand your ground!" Zelda proclaimed boldly. "The Goddesses shall not fail us this day! Fight with all your strength!"

Invigorated by the courage and wisdom of their princess, the knights fought back fiercely, tearing through their foes and pushing the lines back. A trumpet then called out, booming loudly. Off in the distance, the great drawbridge of Hyrule Castle swung open and a legion of Hyrulean Knights led by Captain Matthias rode out from the castle. Several warring Hyrulean knights turned their gaze away from the battle just enough to swiftly be struck down by the warriors of ice.

Zelda took a couple swings with her sword, striking down a couple of Gerudo who managed to slip through the ranks, and continued to eye the castle gates, wondering if Matthias would to betray them. As the knights galloped out from the castle, she quickly found her answer—one of the knights held up a Gerudo flag high above them.

The princess sighed. "As I suspected," she mused out loud. "Matthias was close to Gersh... perhaps a little too close. No wonder why Matthias was left behind to guard the castle... they were planning to ambush us from the back."

She was really starting to realize why Sheila did what she did... if Gersh had his army second in line, like he had planned, the army would have been split in two. The ice warriors would have marched down from the front, Gersh's army from the middle, and Matthias would attack at back. It would be a swift and fatal end... and the Gerudo wouldn't even have to lift a finger. That girl was clever... perhaps far more clever than she ever anticipated.

Captain Mattins's army continued to race down into the battlefield, but several of the mounted archers kept on shooting behind them. Suddenly, a ball of fire shot out from the castle walls and enveloped one of the archers, and more magical power launched forth. Swiftly, a whole legion of Hylian knights rode out... raising the Hylian flag high above them. The front lines were led by Sheila, Impa, and another blond sheikah, and more sheikah rode within their midst.

Zelda cried out loud, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sheila, you're amazing!"

Maya, too, turned around and watched as their reinforcements came riding out of the town, slaying the traitorous band of knights where they stood, and promptly marching down to smash through the forces of Jasper Kolanna. Additionally, another small force rode out from the south, mostly consisting of a separate group of sheikah... but they were led by none other than King Daphnes himself.

The blonde sheikah riding in front of Sheila blew the horn in her hand, and another sheikah in Daphnes's group blew a separate horn, sounding off for the battle to continue anew.

Despite the added reinforcements, the Hyrulean army was still heavily outnumbered. Most of the traitorous Hylians had been slain, but the main force of the Gerudo army had barely been touched, and Jasper continuously summoned more ice warriors as they were obliterated.

Princess Zelda began calling out more orders, hoping to help an already bad situation. "Hold the line! Do not let any escape!" she turned around, facing the opposing force. "Those of you at back, keep up the pressure. Reinforcements have come to help, but of we ever want to win this battle, we must focus on defeating that sorcerer. His power will be the death of us all if we cannot take him down!"

Maya stayed by the front lines, keeping a close eye on the incoming forces. In the distance, she saw a taller Gerudo wearing heavy armor whom wielded a mighty axe. The woman seemed to be giving the orders at the front line, but Maya did not seem to notice her before. Then, she started moving forward, again, calling out. "For our king, destroy those insolent vermin! We, the mighty Gerudo, shall rule Hyrule forever! I will never forgive them for what they have done! They must be destroyed!"

The brown-haired knight captain shook her head. "This can't be good... That's got to be one of the enemy generals!"

Maya clacked her heels together and rode along the front lines, slashing through any Gerudo that came her way. "Knights, hold your ground! One of the enemy generals approaches! Do NOT try to face her head on!"

She turned back and raced in the opposing direction, turning to her right. "Archers, aim for the enemy general! Her armor is think, but she must have a weakness! Find it! Fire at will!"

A barrage of arrow fire launched at the enemy general, slowing her down. She swatting away at the tiny prickles, shaking her head. "Fools... do you not know who I am? I am Fayza, second-in-command of the Gerudo army! Your measly projectiles cannot defeat me! I shall destroy you all for what you did to my sister!"

Maya rode by Zelda, shaking her head. "Sister? What do they mean?"

Zelda shook her head. "The only time I ever remember us facing against the Gerudo recently... is when Gersh brought his knights to the Temple of Water in order to bring me back to the castle... The gerudo were trying to kill Queen Ruto. I do not know the name of their commander. Most of them fell into Lake Hylia... whether they survived or not, I do not know. Link and the others may have had some skirmishes in the desert, but she seems to think that we are the cause of what happened to her sister..."

Maya sighed. "This makes things even worse... not only does she appear to be incredibly powerful, but she will surely strike out against us in rage. If we can't do anything about this, she alone is going to destroy her front lines."

"Then let's go," Zelda proclaimed.

The captain shook her head. "No, princess... its too dangerous! I cannot allow you to put your life on the line like that!"

Zelda laughed. "Think you can stop me? Who do you think raised me? My father is a warrior, and so is my sister. I won't be afraid. I won't risked the lives of countless troops to protect my own hide. We shall face this new enemy together, and we shall succeed. I can't die... what will become of Hyrule without me? Relm may be able to take it up in my stead, but truly, she would not want to bear such a burden. I won't do that to her, but I won't stand by and watch as my people fall trying to protect me. Come, we ride now!"

Maya bowed gracefully. "As you command, your highness," she proclaimed, riding off after her princess.

Slowly, but surely, the knights and mages from the castle, as well as the sheikah ninjas, were able to smash into the core of Jasper's army. Kasuto jumped down from the horse, allowing Sheila to take up the reins, at which point the blonde-haired sheikah slashed through waves of icy warriors. As soon as an opening had been cleared, Sheila led an assault of arrows against Jasper, whom instantly teleported away and to the enemy base camp.

"Well, my lord, I have done as you asked. I stalled them as long as I could."

Ganondorf snickered, laughing out. "Yes... excellent work. Everything is going according to plan. Our remaining troops on the field will be wiped out, and the Hyruleans will regroup. Then the real battle begins.

Nearby, a Gerudo lieutenant overheard the conversation that her lord spoke of. She shook her head, unable to believe the words that he was saying. _'He sent them all out there... just to die? But... what about Fayza? She's leading the assault... I cannot believe...'_

The woman turned to her commander-in-chief. "My lord, send me out in the next battalion."

Ganondorf laughed. "You wish to die? Is that why you came with us, Shyara?"

"We are all going to die, anyway," Shyara proclaimed. "I might as well die in glory rather than die serving a king who cares nothing for his people!"

Katrine stepped down and walked up to the woman, laughing. "You're a fool... do you realize that you have just committed and act of treason?" she removed her katana, raising the blade up to the woman's neck. "I should kill you right now!"

Ganondorf shook his head. "No... she will lead the next assault. Its about as good as dying, anyway. You can't possibly hope to live if you can't even wield a sword!"

Shyara shook her head, removing her scimitar with her left hand. "I still have one good arm left, and I shall show you my true strength! I'll show you how a true warrior fights!"

"Be my guest," Ganondorf laughed, sadistically. "It matters not what you do. You're of no use to me anymore. Begone with you!"

Shyara marched off proudly, then Katrine turned back to face him. "Do you not realize what she is capable of? She should be branded a traitor and killed on the spot... if she is true to her words, why would she follow your words any longer?"

"Do not question my judgment, dear. I know what she will do. Watch and see."

Katrine nodded, bowing graciously. "Y-yes, my lord... I apologize."

The arrow volley failed to hold General Fayza any longer. She charged forward and into the front lines, swinging her mighty axe around in a wide arc. Despite this, arrows continued to fly while Princess Zelda and Maya Leudona dismounted their horses and raced into the fray, standing before Fayza. "I am Maya, General of this army! You will not proceed any further."

Fayza laughed. "You? You're the general? You're nothing but a child! And you," she turned to Zelda, "are you truly the commander-in-chief? Don't make me laugh! All I see is a spoiled princess. You can't possibly hope to defeat us with such weak leadership!"

Zelda shook her head. "It is you who shall fall this day. I am not as powerful as one such as your stature, but I refuse to give up hope. The king comes with a whole legion of troops... I suggest you surrender now or face his wrath once that monster you call Ganondorf is defeated once and for all. Any Gerudo who submit will be spared of death, this I swear."

Fayza shook her head. "Death does not frighten me, fool. I shall enjoy smashing you to bits for destroying my sister. Enjoy what little of your life lasts!"

The gerudo general swung her axe around again, at which point both Maya and Zelda jumped back to evade the strike, both splitting ways and standing on either side of her. Fayza turned and went after Zelda, smashing her axe downward toward the princess, but Zelda dodged to the right, stabbing her rapier into Fayza's left side just below the armpit, where the armor was weak.

Fayza grimaced, but continued to swing her axe around in a wide arc, aiming for Zelda again. The princess jumped out of range, and then Maya came in after and stabbed in the same spot that Zelda had before. Fayza bit her lip. This would be tougher than she thought.

Finally, she gave in. The gerudo woman threw off her armor and faced the two females. Zelda grimaced; they had just lost their advantage. Fayza screamed out and charged towards them, spinning her axe around as she ran. Zelda and Maya both jumped away, bewildered at just how fast that general could run.

Zelda sighed. "So much for my plan..."

Maya shook her head. "No, it was a good plan... we were able to wound her, which is exactly what we needed. There's no way we can possibly take her on directly, even if it is two against one. Now we just have to be a little more careful..."

The princess nodded in return. "Yeah, you're right..."

The two held their ground as Fayza turned back again. The battle continued to wage around them as the gerudo general charged forward once more raising her axe high. As Fayza approached, Maya saw an opening and opted to take it. As Zelda ducked away, Maya dived down in front of Fayza, rolling down into her feet.

Fayza was surprised by the move and didn't catch it until it was too late. She tripped over Maya and crashed down into the dirt. Zelda gasped, yelling out. "M-Maya!"

She ran over to where the girl lay, and Maya gasped for breath. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked. "You're not seriously hurt, are you?"

Maya shook her head, sitting up. "N-no... I'm fine... Hurry up and deal with that woman... please... don't worry about me..."

Zelda nodded. "Alright."

The princess jumped to her feet and ran over to Fayza, holding her rapier to the woman's neck. She had dropped her axe when she fell and now lay flat on the ground, barely able to move. "Do you surrender, now?"

Fayza shook her head. "No... I will never submit to you! Kill me now!"

"I could not possible kill an unarmed soldier, be they friend or foe," Zelda proclaimed boldly.

Fayza snickered. "Fool..."

The remaining troops from the castle gathered together and met with Zelda and Maya's army at the center of the battlefield. Newly promoted General Shyara remained on standby, waiting for her chance to show her worth. Once Daphnes arrived, he assumed command of the army, but Zelda remained commander-in-chief. Maya's wound was tended to, but she insisted that everything was perfectly fine.

The battle was halted temporarily, but the bloodshed would soon begin anew. Any Gerudo and Hylian traitors left alive were captured by Hyrule's army and placed under close guard, including General Fayza, whom still refused to surrender. The Hyruleans and the Gerudo pitched camp and began planning their strategy for the coming battles, Sheila once again directing the next plan of attack. Mickaw, Impa, Daphnes, Zelda, Maya, Aisha, and Akiba were all present. Kasuto mysteriously vanished in the middle of battle, to Sheila's bewilderment, but Impa declared that she had other business to attend to, and merely left it at that.

After the briefing, Zelda approached Maya, sitting down next to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Maya nodded. "Y-yes... I'm fine... why do you keep asking me that?"

"You've been very fidgety ever since you pulled that stupid stunt... why did you do that? I couldn't bare to lose you, either..." Zelda exclaimed.

"We weren't going to get anywhere just standing around. I saw an opening and took it. Its as simple as that."

"You could've gotten yourself killed! Are you sure you're in any condition to fight?"

Maya jumped to her feet, yelling out. "I am just fine! Please, don't worry about me. Some rest will do me good... I doubt the Gerudo will begin an assault anytime soon after that. I'll be ready for when they strike again. Until then, I'm out of here."

Zelda lowered her head. "I'm not trying to pester you... I just don't want to see you get yourself killed... Please don't do anything stupid..."

As nightfall came, Zelda reluctantly wandered around camp until finally reaching her tent. She slipped inside, collapsed onto the ground, and fell fast asleep. She prayed that the battle would not continue until morning. Evening then, every second she wished that this had never come to pass... that everything could simply go on in peace... Was a peaceful world simply too much to ask for? She wasn't sure she wanted the answer to that question...

The Woods of Ordon were swiftly awash with blood as the battle between the Ordonian Army and the Masan-Goron troops raged on. Sweat poured down Relm's face in droves as she swung her katanas around, slashing through both humans and monsters that came forth before her. The swampy terrain in this southeastern portion of the forest certainly did not help circumstances much, making it hard for horses to move. Clearly the Ordonians realized this, for none were mounted, but Relm herself, Captain Baask, Malon, and several of the ex-Ordonians were indeed riding horseback.

Skulltullas and Gohma both roamed the forest grounds, each horrific in their own might. The giant spiders were difficult to slay by any man. On the other hand, the Gorons rock-hard skin made them nearly invisible versus the creatures. Link-Goro tried to direct most of his troops to face them, hoping to add an additional line of defense for the human forces.

Despite the raging battle, Dane Ordon himself and a number of his strongest warriors continued deeper into the forest. The greater portion of his army, led by his top general, blockaded the passage, preventing any from reaching Dane. As such, the only choice now was to break through the lines.

The dense, thick, almost jungle-like forest was extremely moist, and likewise, extremely humid. The environment itself was almost more threatening to the Masan troops than the enemy itself. Still, Relm and Baask tried their best to provide leadership to an otherwise dire situation.

Relm rode along through the battlefield, slashing through any foes who came near her way. Soon, she found herself riding alongside Baask of Masa. She glanced at him briefly. "How are you holding up, Captain?"

Baask wiped the sweat off his brow. "Considering the fact that I haven't slept in days, racing through the cold night seventeen straight hours without rest, and then into the great humidity of this jungle only to fight in this unbeatable battle... I'm doing surprisingly well."

Relm actually found herself smiling for the first time in a long time. A wolfos then lunged up at her and she stabbed her left katana into its gut, allowing the beast to collapse down into the swamp. "Heh... sounds fun. I wish I had as good a time as you."

Baask rode along further, stabbing his spear through a skulltula on the ground mid-stride. "You're a fine you lady, you know. Too young to be fighting in wars like this."

Relm sighed. "It can't be helped. I seem to have found a knack for getting involved in this kind of thing, it seems. You're a lot older than I, though... how many wars have you been involved in?"

Baask shook his head. "None quite compared to this. Truthfully, I haven't been in this army long. The family that raised me clearly noticed that I seemed to age and mature slowly than most other Masans... I never noticed myself until the past few years, and even then, I never knew the full truth until merely a week ago."

"Gerudo are very similar to Hylians... but they age a little slower, huh?" Relm remarked.

Baask nodded. "Yes... The lifespan isn't much different, but Gerudo take a longer time to mature. Naturally, there is no such thing as a pure-blooded Gerudo; they must intermingle with Hylians in order to reproduce. Except for the one hundredth year, of course, when a Gerudo male is born. Even then, it doesn't necessarily mean he will choose a Gerudo wife, and oftentimes, he does not."

Relm laughed. "If you can ever reclaim your throne... will you choose a Gerudo wife?"

Baask shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... I'm not even sure I like the idea of becoming the next Gerudo King... I do not even know if they'll accept me. I don't particularly look like an average Gerudo. My skin is too light, for one. Honestly, though, I don't know any Gerudo, so it doesn't seem likely to me..."

Relm pulled Freya to a halt and turned to face Baask briefly. "You really don't look that much older than I... you only appear to be in you early twenties."

Baask nodded. "Physically, it seems... I'm actually thirty-one. I'm a lot older than I look."

The girl nodded. "I see..."

She paused for a moment. "If you didn't know of your lineage, how did you find out so much about the Gerudo?"

"Nabooru... my mother... even before she told me the truth, she took me in and mentored me for that first week after Link killed Saria. She truly acted like a mother to me, and I kept on wondering why. She told me much about her past, and about the Gerudo. She did not mention anything about me being her son, though, until Katrine struck her down..."

Baask lowered his head. Relm sighed. "Are you sure that wench is truly your sister?"

The captain nodded. "Yes... I know she is. I can feel it in my heard, and she looks just like me. The resemblance is uncanny... there's no doubt in my mind that the same blood runs through our veins... I just wish there's something I could to for her... to pull her out of Ganondorf's grasp..."

The two said nothing for a little while. Suddenly, another earthquake shook the ground. Malon called out to them. "What are you two doing? We really need your help over here!"

Relm gasped, surprised at the great distance they had traveled. Baask shook his head. "Damnit... Let's go, hurry!"

The two rode back, barely avoiding a patch of roots that spread out behind them. More roots began to envelop the field. Freya and Daigo struggled to find room to place their hooves. Another mighty root rolled up in front of Relm and Freya jumped over top of it. Ahead, most of the Ordonian forces had been decimated by the mass of plants, but the Masan troops had not failed to take casualties, either.

"What happened here?" Baask called out, surveying the scene.

Malon knelt on the ground, gasping for breath. "The battle was actually going well... then that earthquake hit. Turns out, though, it was mother nature trying to destroy us all... clearly, as you can see, the Ordonians took the most casualties, but the very earth itself seems to be going on rampage."

A girl suddenly walked towards them, opening her mouth to speak. "The forest is running wild, out of control... The evil powers rampaging across the world are corrupting all that lives... If the forest is not calmed, then it shall spread out and consume all life. Nothing will survive its menacing thirst for blood..."

Relm dismounted Freya and walked towards the girl. "What are you saying? How can we stop it?"

"The foe before you seeks out the ancient treasure of the forest, buried deep within our temple. He will stop at nothing to lay his hands upon it. You must stop him."

"Yes, but what about the forest? Will the woods continue to haunt our every step?"

The girl nodded. "The forest can only be calmed by the song of the sage... Only then can its wrath be cleansed. You must make haste!"

Relm nodded. "I... I understand."

She mounted her horse again and turned towards the troops. "Knights of Masa, Warriors of Ordon, Goron Brothers... Dane Ordon seeks to strip the ancient treasure of the Forest Temple for his own! That ancient relic must be protected. We must hasten north towards the Lost Woods! Pray that we overtake him before we enter, for if we do not, we may never leave those treacherous woods again. Move out! Grab a rider if you can, and stay away from the trees at all possible!"

Link-Goro approached Relm, looking up to her. "My lady, I shall lead my troops to scout ahead. We will try and hold them off as long as we can until the rest of you can make it there."

Relm nodded. "Thank you. Please hurry!"

Romani ran up to Malon's horse and quickly mounted behind her. "Relm, are you all right?" she asked.

Relm nodded. "Y-yes... I'm a little exhausted, but I'll be fine."

"Don't overburden yourself," Malon remarked. "You must live, Relm. You are strong... I know you can overcome this. Believe in yourself. Don't give up."

Baask turned to Relm and smiled. "I enjoyed talking with you... when this is over, I would like to learn more about you... For now, though, we have talked enough. Death and glory awaits us. I shall like to see you in the afterlife. Please, be strong. Don't give in to the darkness."

As Malon and Baask rode off, Relm turned to the girl. "Come, ride with me. I will take you back to the Lost Woods. You're a Kokiri, aren't you?"

The girl shook her head. "Not anymore... I was, once... a long time ago... But, I accept your offer."

As soon as she finished speaking, she clasped her hands together and spun them in an arc. A great light enveloped her, blinding Relm momentarily. In her place was a small fairy with a yellow aura. She flew over and sat on Relm's shoulder. "Let's go... the forest awaits."

Relm blinked, startled. "Wait... you're a fairy...? How is that possible? You said you were a kokiri once, right?"

"The kokiri never age, but we do die. Kokiri live on for up to several hundred years... when they're essence becomes too much of a burden, they can no longer live in human form and they transform into fairies... All fairies were once Kokiri children... even the oldest of fairies, great fairies, were kokiri at one time. We can still take our original forms, but only for limited periods of time. As fairies gain more power, they can hold their forms longer..."

"Like Navi?" Relm asked.

The fairy nodded. "Yes... I'm not as old as Navi, though... I haven't been a fairy very long. Navi has been a fairy for nearly a hundred years now."

"I see..." Relm remarked."

At last, the redheaded girl clasped her heels together to indicate that Freya should dash on, through the mass of bodies. She didn't care about the surviving Ordonians; they would either die or retreat.

"Why have you come here?" Relm asked, continuing the conversation.

The little fairy sat on her shoulder, nodding. "I have orders from the Great Deku Tree... he does not want this battle to linger on any longer... I was sent to come find you and put a stop to it in whatever way I could. Stopping the battle will not stop the the rampaging forest, though... it will only slow it. Only the power of the sage can stop it."

Relm narrowed her eyes. "The power of the sage...? Then its hopeless! Saria is the forest sage, right? That little witch is dead, and good riddance, I say."

"Saria made a mistake, that much is true... I do not think she deserved such a fate, but she most certainly isn't dead... at least not yet... Her spirit still lingers on, and Nala can channel her power into the forest temple using the Kokiri Emerald. That will allow us to calm the forest. First, though... Dane Ordon must be defeated, for he blocks the way to the temple."

"Nala...? Is that another fairy?" Relm asked.

She nodded. "Yes... Nala is Saria's former fairy... she is much older than I, though still younger than Navi."

"Hang on... if Nala has a name, and Navi does... don't you have a name, too? What should I call you?"

The fairy girl raised an eyebrow. "My name...? Yes... my name..."

She paused momentarily. "Please... Just call me..."

"Fado."


	37. On Stranger Tides

**_Author's Note(s)_**: 'nother one. Hoping to get through this section pretty quick and onto the last stretch of the fanfiction. I've had this done for about a week and finally got around to finishing my submission. Chapter 38 was completed a couple days ago, so that will come right after this.

**_Random Trivia_**: I felt that a break in the battle would be very appropriate. This often happens in this kind of situation, anyway. Naturally, the Gerudo also have a camp set up. Actually, that's something I totally forgot about-the Hylians and Gerudo set up camp outside of the battlefield, and I really didn't explain anything about what happened with that. Especially since the Hylians were attacked from behind. Perhaps they made camp in the former Lon Lon Ranch... I don't quite remember what exactly I did. Naturally, the Gerudo camped in the valley before entering into the mountains.

I also hate what I did in the latter battle... I just got distracted focusing on one thing, so I decided to keep focusing on that thing and have them leave the area of the battle entirely. Towards the end I added a bit of a sense of urgency, and also hinted at something else to come.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 37: On Stranger Tides**_

It was a rather uneventful morning so far, it seemed. Link leaned forward across the railing of the deck, staring out into the distant sky. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

Link jumped, startled, only to see Michelle standing next to her. "Oh, hey there..."

Michelle laughed. "I'm still surprised seeing you around here... You left so long ago... You didn't really leave the forest then, did you? I know that Saria seemed to miss you dearly... You two were so close, and then you were gone... She kinda fell into despair. Eventually she upped and left, without saying a word. I finally decided 'You know what? I want to see what's out there. Link and Saria left, too... maybe what the Great Deku Tree said wasn't the whole story,' and I finally just left."

She paused for a bit, recollecting her thoughts. "Joan tried to stop me... but I denied her every effort. I just... couldn't stay there any longer. I felt trapped. I wandered the forest for nearly a week, then I noticed Saria heading east on horseback, so I decided to follow her. She never noticed me, and she quickly was out of my sight, but I was at least able to make my way out of the forest at last and into a brand new world. I had trouble coping with everything all at once, but I found some farmers in Ordon who merely saw a child wandering alone and they took me in for a while. I stayed probably about a year or so, working for them for food, but I wanted to explore more of the world. They gave me a horse, and I returned to the forest for one final farewell, and then at last I rode off into the east, seeking adventure."

"And here you are," Link retorted.

She laughed. "Yup! When I saw the vast seas, I just couldn't get enough... I love this job... we're basically always at sea, looking for people who seek to travel from port to port. Our biggest route is between Raugmina and Landon Port, but we also travel to places like Lynna City, Ordona Port, and the Zora Kingdom, Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Link asked. "I've heard of it... but barely... I only know about it because Princess Ruto of Hyrule married a noble of Atlantis... Mickaw. And that's all I know about it."

"Atlantis is a magnificent place," Michelle proclaimed. "Its so beautiful... Half of the kingdom is underwater, but humans may still travel there."

Link lowered her head. "Is that all that's out there? Are there any other distant lands?"

Michelle laughed. "We've barely scratched the surface! The seas are far and wide... there are numerous islands and continents, but our route is quite constricted. We've actually had requests to travel to Aetheria in the far south... but that would take nearly seven months at least and this ship cannot possibly stay at sea that long a time. Even if we left from Atlantis it would still be nearly five months to travel that great a distance."

The young stared into the southern skies. "Aetheria...?"

"Home of the elves, I believe," a voice from behind proclaimed.

The black-haired mystery, Shadow, stepped forth from the shadows. "Most of the elves have died off... only a few remain..."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, and finally laughed. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? Hahaha! We're constantly ferrying elves from port to port. Many live in Labrynna. It is true that most elves came from Aetheria, but they definitely haven't... 'died off' as you say... Have you studied history at all?"

Shadow nodded. "I have. They may not be dead yet... but they soon will be."

Michelle shut her mouth quickly. Link turned to her. "Please, don't mind him... Can you... let me talk to him for a bit?"

Michelle nodded, reluctantly, and headed up to the crow's nest. Link then turned back to Shadow, yelling as quiet as she could. "What on earth are you thinking?"

"Just musing on the past..." Shadow retorted.

Link narrowed her eyes. "But you're IN the past... those events haven't happened yet! You can't just go around telling people what happens in the future..."

Shadow sighed. "If only I could... do something... but stopping a war between two fierce tribes of elves is out of my league... There's no way I can even get there... What I'm doing right now is a completely different matter..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Shadow lowered his head. "I have... friends... whom are elves... some of the few remaining in the world. A great cataclysm will soon wipe out most of them in only a few years when the two primary tribes rage against one another. The survivors slowly die off over the next four thousand years, and now, there's only a few who remain."

Link turned her head away, shaking it in disbelief. "I'm... sorry... I've never seen you so emotional before... Aren't Hylians related by blood to elves, as well?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes... but the pure-blooded elves are few and far between. Many descendants of Hylians remain, and I am one, but the Hylians are mere legends now. Hylians share the blood of both elves and humans, but elves live far longer. Descendants of Hylians do not share the long life, and are only noticeable by their long pointed ears, but not many really know the difference between them."

Link nodded. "Yes... You yourself don't look much older than I am... You may even be a bit younger, other than the noticeable difference in height."

Shadow shook his head. "No, you are wrong. I am an exception. An abomination."

He turned around and started to walk away. Link spun around. "W-wait... what do you mean?"

The dark one sneered, glanced back briefly. "Think about your Kokiri," he explained, before vanished below deck.

Link gasped. _'Wait... he doesn't age? How is that possible?'_

"Link, you've got to come up here and see this!"

She turned up and saw Navi in the Crow's Nest, standing right next to Michelle, looking through a large telescope. Link quickly climbed to the top and Michelle turned back to face Link. "Take a look at this," she stated.

Link nodded. She put her eye up to it and glanced through. Nothing but open sea. She glanced back to Michelle. "I don't see anything."

"Trust me, Link. Its there. Look closer," Navi proclaimed.

Reluctantly, Link peered her eyes through the lens once again. She waited a few minutes, staring it down carefully. Suddenly, a ship appeared in the distance, seemingly partially transparent, mists spreading out around it.

Link pulled back, shaking her head. "You're joking, right?"

Michelle grimaced. "No joke. I didn't see it at first, either. It seems that Navi is the only one that can see it properly... but its there."

"We have to warn everyone," Link proclaimed.

Michelle nodded. "Yes... I wanted you to see this first, though, just so I knew I wasn't dreaming."

The three quickly made their way down and ran up to the bow of the ship, where Heath stood at the helm. "Captain!" Michelle called out, frantically, "we've got a problem."

Link held out a telescope and Heath walked over and grabbed it. "Take the helm," he called out, and Michelle quickly grabbed hold while Heath stood in front of the bow and stared in front of them. "My god..."

Gerran, Ambi, Laruto, and Sophia, as well as their personal guard, quickly made their way out from below deck. Shadow stood at the bottom of the Crow's Nest, watching as everything unfolded. "Crew," Heath began, turning around, "things have taken a turn for the worse."

"What's going on?" Ambi asked.

Shadow turned away. "Its a Ghost Ship."

Gerran laughed. "Hah! A Ghost Ship! Get real."

Heath shook his head. "Believe me, its real all right. Legends of the sea speak of a Ghost Ship, but none have ever spotted it. Have you ever seen a ghost? Any of you?"

None of them spoke. Link would have, but the question wasn't directed at her. Finally, Ambi stepped forward. "I... I have..."

"This Ghost Ship is as real as you or I. It may be that it has never truly existed before, but some force of evil has pulled it out of the doubts in our hearts," Navi called out, stepping forward. "You know of the dark powers spreading, do you not? You were at that meeting with King Travian and King Daphnes. True evil does exist in this world, and its doing everything in its power to stop us from destroying it. This ship is going to need every hand on deck to fight this monstrosity, isn't that right, captain?"

Heath nodded. "Yes... Under normal circumstances, me and my first-mate, Michelle, would be able to handle any obstacle. But if this thing is as deadly as we think it is, we're going to need everyone in on this. Its merely a day ahead of us. We'll need all that time to prepare for whatever may come our way."

"Is there any way to avoid it?" Gerran asked.

Heath shook his head. "No matter where we go, it will catch up to us. The only thing we can do is pray that the creatures within do not destroy us first."

In the distance, off the forward bow, the Ghost Ship was clearly visible to all, sailing straight in their direction. An eerie glow spread out from it, a fog slowly beginning to drift towards them. Around the ship, clouds in the sky shot flashes of lightning and pouring rain spread out all around.

Link turned and stared down the spectacle, swiping her sword from her sheath. "I do not fear the dead," she proclaimed. "Whatever it takes, I will live through this trial! He shall never stop me from bringing her back!"

A pair of green eyes suddenly opened up in the front of the ghost ship, and an eerie laugh echoed all around them. One drop of rain landed on the tip of Link's sword. The dark clouds gathered around them, darkening the skies above, and the pouring rain fell down, bolts of lightning shooting through the shadows above them. All merely stared in wonder and horror as the ship slowly approached them from the southern seas.

"Let's see you try, hero!" the booming voice echoed out around them.

This was one battle that none wished to face.

Saria struggled in the everlasting darkness around her. She collapsed to her knees, slowly beginning to break down. She had tried hard to resist, but her fears continually gave way. She curled into a fetal position and cried. She lost all form of thought and feeling, unable to withstand the might of the dark one's eternal power.

Her thoughts turned to her friends... those she had betrayed... she still did not know why she had done the things that she did... it was unbelievable to her even now... She tried to blame his mighty power, but that simply wasn't the case. Right from the start, from the very beginning, she remained in control of every action.

She used the Scepter's power to find Link and draw him back into Hyrule. She regretted the mistakes she had made and tried to cover it up. She threatened the Masans, hoping that they would kill her and end her suffering, but she could not simply go through with it... yet she continually denied any involvement... Darunia loved her dearly, she knew, but she had betrayed him, as well, by reviving Volvagia.

She was the one at fault for Ingo's descent into darkness, and Malon's cursed predicament... Ingo was too greedy and power-hungry... she knew that if she granted him power, he could potentially turn the tide in her favor, even if it meant betraying Malon, as well.

Ganondorf was now on a quest to conquer all of Hyrule, and even the entire world. His release was at her hands. She hoped that, just maybe, if she got her hands on the triforce, she could rid the world of the accursed scepter. She tricked Link, the one she loved so dearly, the reason for everything that she had gone through, into releasing the monster that he worked so hard to lock away.

She couldn't help but cry... cry at all the tragedies she had done, cry through the haunting memories of how she destroyed the lives of every person she cared so much about. Sheila had taken the fall for her when Relm accused her of being a traitor. She knew when it had happened; she heard every word. She nearly jumped up then and there and confessed everything... but the nagging thoughts in her head prevented her from doing so.

Once Ganondorf was finally defeated again, she went in and stole the triforce from him. She then baited Link to follow her, before proceeding to Hyrule Castle and kidnapping the queen, killing her and taking her triforce. Not to mention the hundreds of lives that were taken when she infiltrated the city. Once she had the Triforce of Power, her lust for power led her to retrieve the other pieces, no matter the cost.

The destruction of the Temple of Time, Zelda's death, the soldiers who fell in that forest... everything, all of it, caused by her. Relm's hatred for her was completely justified. She had no reason to be loved, none. Ganondorf could not be sealed because she was not there to finish the job, so he was able to regain his strength and begin slaying the remaining sages.

She just wished... she just wished she had never been brought into this world... maybe... maybe then... none of this would have ever happened...

"_But you have done so much good, Saria!"_

She cried. "No... no I haven't... I have only destroyed..."

"_If it wasn't for your courage to raise a little boy... Ganondorf would have destroyed the world many times over..."_

"But..."

A small green light appeared before her. "Saria... don't hate yourself. Don't wish death to the only life you have. All of these horrifying things you have done... You have to accept your fate and live on... You have to learn from your mistakes. You're a child doing the job of an adult. You have such great power and potential... but you were still naive... You thought you could change the world, but you failed. That doesn't mean you can't still try and change the world."

"No, I... I can't..." she cried again.

The ball of light grew bigger, and two wings sprouted forth from it. A tiny green-haired fairy appeared in its midst, the aura still surrounding her. "Yes you can! I know you can do it, Saria! You're one of the Seven Sages. He has no power over you!"

Saria lowered her head. "N-nala..."

She dried up her tears and stood up. Nala flew up to face her. The mists seemed to die down a little. In front of Saria, a door started to open, a white-haired woman standing in the opening with her hand drawn. "Come. You still have much work to do."

Saria shook her head. "No... there is no escape from this eternal Void... My life is an empty shell... My body is broken... There's nothing I can do..."

The woman laughed. "You almost sound like me when I was a young sage. You're not the only one facing doubts, Saria. Even though you are of the ageless Kokiri, you're still the youngest of all us in maturity... and the successors still have to overcome their fears and doubts. Relm is the worst of them."

"That girl?" Saria remarked. "She's so strong... far stronger than one such as I..."

"Relm is strong... but she is very weak in her heart. She is still very young and insecure, even if she does not show it outwardly. She has begun to feel the darkness that plagues the outside world... she may have grown up in a different environment from her sister, but the two of them were still in very much the same predicament—alienated from the real world. She has quickly begun to see things differently from what she ever thought possible."

Saria closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I think... I'm ready... But, Impa... how can I possibly escape from this realm?"

Nala laughed. "Even with his soul locked away... Ingo's spirit was brought back into the real world by Ganondorf's power... you and Ingo still have strength left in you, you far more so... Don't sell yourself short, Saria. I will help you! We need your strength right now!"

"Your soul will remained bound in this realm, but with help, you will be able to leave temporarily," Impa began. "The demon is distracted right now. The sages will weaken his power to give you time to escape. We won't be able to hold him for long, though. Now, are you ready?" she held out her hand.

Saria turned back to the darkness, then turned to face her fellow sage. "Y-yes... Please, help me!"

"Grab my hand, now. The door will not remain open very long."

She still had a hard time believing that this was possible. However, she knew she could trust Impa. At last, she put her full faith forward, pushing all doubt aside. She grabbed Impa's hand, and the light shined forth brightly, like the sun in the morning light. As she stepped through, she found herself in a field of grass, and for the first time in what felt like ages, she saw the sun shining down from the sky.

Impa stood before her. Saria stood up and tried to reach out her hand, but it passed right through Impa's body. "Wh-what...? Am I... a ghost?"

Impa shook her head. "In a sense, yes... except your spirit was torn from your body. While your soul is still held by the demon, you cannot possibly rejoin with it. Please, come with me. There is much we must discuss. Nala must come, too... it is through her power as your guardian fairy that you are able to stay within this realm."

Saria turned to Impa, staring at their next destination. She shook her head, crying out. "No... not there... why must we go there? Why must we be here?"

Impa snorted. "Cast out all doubts. Do not fear judgment. In order to overcome the past, you must face the trouble you have caused."

Nala flew out in front of Saria, waving out to her. "Come on, Saria... I will be here with you!"

Saria gulped, and walked up the stairs... and into the ruined chamber of the Master Sword, where a portal opened up to the Temple of Light. Impa stood before it and turned around. "Now, Saria... for the moment of truth. It is time for you to face your past."

The girl stood there, her head turned low. "Okay... I... I guess I must..."

Finally, she stepped forward, and up into the portal, Impa directly behind her. She knew exactly where this would take her. She knew exactly what was about to happen. She had to face the six sages. Judgment by the sages, she knew, was far worse than anything the demon had ever done to her. She prayed with all her might that this would not be the death of her after all she went through to get here...


	38. Battle of the Forest

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Um... this chapter's long... that's all I have to say... the first part of this chapter may have been better off as a sidestory of a different one and continuing with the battle scene, but I didn't think of it earlier, and I don't know where I would have fit it. I'll make notes on this chapter and the previous chapter in next chapter's set of notes.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 38: Battle of the Forest**_

A great booming echoed throughout the entire forest. The girl awoke from her sleep, startled. "Wh-what was that...? Was that thunder?"

A small fairy flew around her, worried. "What's wrong, Joan?"

Joan shook her head. "I... I don't know..."

She stood up walked over to her front door, opening it up. A thick fog filled the entire village and a light rain poured down. She glanced around, then headed to the main path and turned left, walking up towards the entrance. Thick tree cover surrounded the entire village except for the front entrance, where a small makeshift gate had been made, intended to keep out the monsters of the forest. Mido's lackeys, Johnny and Urp, stood guard at the entrance, both wielding a makeshift deku spear in hand.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulder. "Beats me. Sounds like thunder, but Mido said to stay indoors. Something big is coming, apparently."

"Weren't there two outsiders in here, as well? Did Mido actually bring outsiders into the village?" Joan asked.

Urp shook his head. "Actually, Mido objected. The Great Deku Tree summoned them to him. I don't know what he's thinking, but whatever the Great Deku Tree says goes. If it hasn't been for him watching over us, we wouldn't be here now."

"Joan, I'm scared..." a feminine voice called out from behind.

Joan turned around, seeing the young Kokiri girl walk towards her. "Tracy...? Why are you up so late?"

"Fado didn't read me a story tonight, and there's loud noise all across the forest... where is Fado?" Tracy asked.

Joan walked over and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "I... I don't know... I haven't seen Nala around recently, either... Where could they be?"

Another booming sound thundered throughout the forest. Suddenly, the earth began to shake beneath their feet, knocking them all to the ground. The earth began to crack beneath their feet and the gateway in front of them crumpled to dust. The shaking stopped, and a lone figured stepped through. Joan stood up and gasped. "Mido?"

"They are coming. Johnny, Urp, are you ready?" Mido asked.

The two Kokiri nodded. "Anyone else who wishes to come with me may, but I cannot guarantee your safety. I also cannot guarantee you will be able to return, for the Great Deku Tree plans to completely seal off this village to protect his children. I do not care anymore. I am leaving this place once this battle is over. There is someone in trouble who I want to save."

Johnny and Urp stood before him, proudly. "We are your friends, Mido. We shall never abandon you."

More Kokiri began to wander from their homes outside, a few coming forward towards him. Joan lowered her head. "Who is coming?" she asked.

Mido lowered his head. "Men from the east... and the beasts of the forest whom have been awakened... they have been called by the dark one's power... I will not stand by and watch my home be destroyed... I will defend it to the bitter end. I won't be a child. My fate is sealed, anyway. I won't be a child much longer."

Joan sighed. She turned back to face the other Kokiri. A few grabbed makeshift weapons, others just stood and watched. She remembered what happened not long ago. For the first time ever, the Kokiri had actually fought in a battle. Many died, but compared to the other forces, they suffered the least casualties—likely because Saria truly did not want to hurt them. Most everyone else left refused to pick up a weapon again.

She still couldn't believe what had happened. It was all a confusing mess. She still did not know why Saria did what she did... what she hoped to accomplish... Still, something in Saria's eyes just didn't make sense. She could tell that Saria was fighting within herself. She had a resolve. Maybe, just maybe... there was still a fighting chance... Saria, a simple Kokiri, sought to make a difference. Perhaps she went about it the wrong way, and Saria realized that, but she pressed on, anyway.

Joan saw this in her, and saw it in Mido, too. Michelle had also left them, because she wanted to look for something more in her life than just this forest. Strength began to fill her, and she decided right then and there what she would do. She turned back to Mido. "I'm going. I will fight with you, and if I live to see the sun again, I shall leave this place and find my sister. I want to start a new life, too. I don't care if I have to learn to grow up. I love this place as much as anyone else... but I want to seek something more. The Great Deku Tree will understand that."

"You're right," a voice proclaimed. Nala suddenly appeared in the center of the village, walked up towards them. "The Great Deku Tree has given you life. He has given you everything you need. And he has also given you the freedom to choose what you want to do with your life. He does not want to see any of his children perish, and he knows that if you leave this forest, you will surely die. But not necessarily immediately. It will be many long years before that ever comes to pass, but it will happen. It is still up to you to decide if you wish to go or if you wish to stay. Saria left, and it got her into trouble... but that is your choice, and even if you fall, you can still find a way to pick yourselves back up again."

Joan turned to face Nala. "Wait... where have you been? What are you saying?"

"The door will only be open for a short while longer. Once it closes, there is no coming back. Eventually, the way may open again... but that's a long time off. Until the darkness across the world is destroyed, the Kokiri will forever be separated from the outside world. Future Kokiri born into this forest may still have a choice to leave if they want to, but that's all. You have one chance to make your choice. The fairies will continue to watch over those who remain. I shall return soon, but heed my words, and the words of the Great Deku Tree. Those of you who choose to leave this place... farewell, for we shall never meet again in this life."

A bright flash enveloped them, and the fairy girl was gone. Joan glanced around. Many of the Kokiri who decided to join dropped their weapons. However, others still came. Another Kokiri, Trent, walked up to Joan and took her hand, wielding a wooden sword in his right hand. "Let us go. I will fight, too, for the sake of this forest."

"You may not be able to come back again," Joan replied. "Are you sure?"

Trent nodded. "I am."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and then ran back to her house, grabbing a few personal items, as well as strap that held a quiver filled with wooden arrows and a bow of deku wood. She slipped a small beret over her head and walked back to Trent, whom was talking with another armed Kokiri.

"Geval, you're coming too?" Joan asked.

He nodded. "I'm not about to abandon this forest. Afterwards... maybe I'll try and seek out adventure. Link, Saria, and Michelle all did. We can hunt, fish, and salvage fruits, right? I'm not worried. Besides, I couldn't let a pretty girl like you down. We'll help to defeat this foe and find your sister."

"Joan... you're not leaving, are you?" Tracy asked.

Joan turned down to face the young Kokiri, patting her on the head. "I'm sorry... but I must. I'll protect you, okay? I'm going to prove that the Kokiri aren't helpless. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Just don't let yourself get hurt, okay? You've still got a long life ahead of you."

Mido nodded. "Its time to go, people. All who plan to leave, come now. I'm sure many of you may be able to continue keeping up residence somewhere in the forest even if you do not return to this village. But this is it. Its our time to shine. There are others who are facing this enemy... but they are being overwhelmed. We cannot possibly hope to defeat them in our state, with our equipment, but we must at least delay them from reaching their objective—the Forest Temple deep within the Lost Woods. Come, let us go."

Nearly one third of the Kokiri followed Mido out of the village that day. Once the last one had gone, roots rose up and closed off the entrance, Tracy watching as Joan waved goodbye. Each of their fairies went with them for now, except for Mido, whom no longer had a fairy by his side, but everyone knew that the fairies would not leave the forest with them.

Despite the great loss, a couple hundred Kokiri remained within the boundaries of the village, some of them wishing that they had made the choice to leave. Those that remained stayed and prayed that the Great Deku Tree would protect their friends.

As the children of the forest gradually made their way through the Lost Woods, heading south path their old home, Joan cautiously approached Mido. "So, uh... who exactly is this enemy we face? Are we merely just walking right into out death?"

Mido sighed. "They are from a land called Ordon to the south... their king seems to be loyal to the Dark Lord, Ganondorf, whom is even now at war with the Knights of Hyrule. Dane seems to be on an alternative mission... he is forcing his way into our home, pillaging and plundering as he goes, in order to steal our sacred treasure from the Forest Temple. After that, he would use its power to wipe out the Kokiri and then proceed to ambush Hyrule's forces to the northwest."

Joan had a hard time taking it all in. "Um... Ordon? Dark Lord? What are you talking about? How do you know all this stuff?"

Mido narrowed his eyes. "I haven't hiding in the forest while other lands suffer around us. This isn't just about us, the Kokiri. This is about the entire world, lands far beyond our borders. This foe is too powerful for any of us... but they are too fast and too numerous for our allies to take them out on their own. We need to distract them long enough for friends to come to our aid. No one is to face this foe head on; we must use our knowledge of this forest in order to ambush them."

After a short while longer of marching Mido put his hand out to his side. "Hold." he proclaimed.

Footsteps sounded in the distance. A great procession marched through the thick depths of the forest. Mido turned around and placed a finger over his lips. He then began pointing people in different directions, forcing the entire group to spread out. Several hundred footsteps continued to echo out, vastly outnumbering their tiny little army. Still, none turned back as the enemy approached swiftly.

After everyone had been placed, Mido slipped behind a tree nearby. He himself was well armed; a steel pole stuck out of the belt on his back, a short sword was sheathed by his side, and he also pulled out several small stars from his pocket and slipped them between his fingers. He listened carefully as the sounds kept getting louder and louder. Soon, he could hear voices.

"Be careful," a soldier proclaimed, "you never know what might pop out of hiding..."

"Why do we have to get the dirty jobs, anyway?" another soldier asked, just as he passed by the place where Mido stood. "What is so important about this so-called treasure the king speaks of? He's so obsessed with this item, and I don't know why... Has our king gone mad? Perhaps the loss of his departed sister..."

"Shh! Don't speak of such things, or he'll have your head!"

More soldiers began to move through the forest, passing by them. Mido glanced across the way and saw Johnny standing there. He turned to his back and saw Urp, and then looked up above him and Joan sat on a branch, readying an arrow.

After a few more passed by, he finally gave the signal. "Now!" he called out.

The two soldiers in front suddenly fell into a ravine covered with leaves. Soldiers further in back found themselves getting pelted with arrows from all around, some flying out of bushes, others from above. After the initial shock of the ambush wore off, Mido slipped a small piece of translucent leather over his eyes and a nut slammed into the ground nearby, blinding all of the soldiers in the immediate area.

Johnny and Urp immediately jumped up and each stabbed a knight in the side. Mido found another nearby and jumped up onto his back, stabbing the man in the neck with a dagger. He then jumped down as the man fell and launched the stars he had in his hand at another knight running towards them, the three embedding themselves into his neck dead-on.

Trent rolled to the side and slash his sword at the legs of a soldier, then stabbed him under the shoulder blade where his armor was weak. Despite being made of wood, he had sharped the blade quite a bit. It may not be able to pierce armor, but it could still pierce skin.

A soldier rushed into the fray, only to get pelted by arrows from all sides, as several Kokiri children jumped out of bushes and gave each other high-fives.

Joan pulled out another arrow, aiming downward at incoming soldiers, then fired. The small arrow bounced off his helmet. She aimed again and hit him in the shoulder. He gritted in pain, but kept moving. _'Wait for it...'_ she told herself.

After a few minutes, he collapsed to the ground. She nodded, pulling out another arrow and looking it over. "Seems that the fruit really is toxic... He'll be out for a week, minimum."

More knights still came, running towards them, but Mido knew now that their advantage was lost. "Everyone, fall back to the ridge!" he proclaimed, turning around and running.

The rest of the Kokiri climbed out of their trees and hiding places, racing after Mido. Nearly 50 bodies lay dead, three belonging to Kokiri children.

The remainder continued onward, archers shooting arrows back occasionally in hopes of taking down as many as possible. Joan aimed especially carefully, as well as a couple others whom had tinted their arrows in the mandrake fruit. Mido also aimed when he could, throwing a star here and there, until he ran out.

Once they neared the ridge, Mido began giving orders again, directing the small army into hiding places, with a select few out in front. Mido, Joan, Geval, Trent , Johnny, and Urp all stood at the helm, along with thirty additional children.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Joan?" her fairy asked, sitting on her shoulder.

Joan sighed, watching as the army approach them. "I do not know... I guess we're going to find out, though."

The army slowly approached, their king marching forward out of their midst. He stepped forward, staring at the children, but mostly, staring at Mido. "Hmph... you're that boy... I thought I killed you, child."

Mido laughed. "Hah! Kill me? You must be joking."

Dane laughed out. "Ah... it was the sorcerer, then, huh? I had received word that Link, too, was still alive... then again, her spirit is very strong... she could surely survive anything, couldn't she? Whatever the case, its time for your demise. I still do not understand how such a small group of children could have such resolve... but it matters not. Knights, take them out!"

After a few minutes, nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes, turning to one of his knights. "I gave you an order... I said kill them! Kill them all!"

The knight stepped back. "You really have gone mad... these are nothing but CHILDREN! I am not about to raise my hand to a-"

"Silence!" Dane proclaimed, pulling out his sword and stabbing the man in the stomach. Joan covered her mouth, gasping in horror as she saw the blade slide right through his body, sticking of of his back, blood pouring onto the ground.

Dane promptly removed his sword and allowed the man fall to the ground, dead. Dane turned around, facing his army. "Does anyone else have any objections? Kill these insolent brats!"

Reluctantly, they started to move. Bowstrings were pulled, and swiftly, one shot was fired after another, in straight succession. Joan closed her eyes as she saw the arrow flying towards her. Suddenly, though, a rumbling noise echoed out and she collapsed to the ground. She looked up and saw a giant rock rolling past just as the arrow was about to hit. After catching the last arrow, it stopped, opened up, and revealed a strange stone-like creature, whom promptly began pulling the arrows out of his skin.

Mido snickered. "Yes, they made it!" he called out.

More of the large boulder-like creatures rolled around the army. One rolled straight into the center, bowling over everyone he came into contacted with. Another one of the creatures rolled up in front of Mido and stood. "Ah, little one, its so good to see you again. Mido, is it?"

Mido nodded. "Yes, Link... thank you for your quick timing. I was able to distract them long enough as you requested... with some help, of course."

Link laughed. "I'm surprised you got so many... so, are you ready for a battle?"

Mido nodded. "I am. Joan? Johnny? Geval? Everyone?"

Joan gasped for breath. "I... I think so... Who could you possibly be, though, sir? The Link I know..."

Link turned to the girl. "Ah, you mean our sister? Yes, my father, Darunia, named me after the hero who saved our tribe from starvation! Have you ever seen a goron, little one?"

Joan looked him over. "Um... maybe..."

"I see..." Link noted. "Well, I must get back to the battle. Please, do not let your guard down! You must live on!"

Link curled up and rolled away, again. Mido stood forward and the Kokiri by his side, as well. He removed the pole from his back and held it in his two hands, raising it high. "Attack, Kokiri! Attack!"

Suddenly, nearly seventy additional Kokiri fell down from the trees, all of whom fired openly upon the soldiers without hesitation. A few fell due to arrow fire, but the Kokiri proved that they were not afraid to die for something they dearly loved.

Freya dashed through the forest as fast as her weary legs could take her, Daigo by her side. Relm held on tightly, looking onward into the distance. "Are we going to make it?" she called out.

Baask nodded. "Yes, we have to! Link said he had a plan, right? We're not about to lose this battle!"

As they rushed into the depths, they came upon a pile of corpses in the middle of the forest's floor. Malon glanced around, shaking her head. "Is this Link's doing?" she asked.

Fado gasped from Relm's shoulder. "L-look!" she cried.

Relm turned down to where the fairy pointed. In the midst of the bodies of Ordonian soldiers, she came upon a young girl, likely only ten years old, wearing green garments. Fado flew down and looked over the body. "This is Mira," she stated. "I know every Kokiri under my charge in this forest... why would she be here...?" she cried.

Relm dismounted, picked up the fairy in her hand, and mounted her horse again. "That's what happened," she proclaimed. "Mido convinced a number of Kokiri to join in the battle... He was very determined, I know that much. I do not think the Great Deku Tree would allow them to leave without a good reason."

Romani turned her head away, a tear falling from her eye. Link used to talk so highly of the Kokiri. She couldn't believe they would actually get involved in a battle like this...

Fado sighed. "The Great Deku Tree did not want to hold anyone back... He gave them the opportunity to leave. He knew that leaving meant death, but he never stopped them. Mido liked to send his lackeys to guard the entrance... but in truth, the Kokiri could leave if they wanted to. Most just did not. These Kokiri, they made their choice..."

Relm nodded. "And we shall not let them pay for our failure... Knights, ride onward! Dane's forces are surely just up ahead!"

Relm clacked her heels together and Freya darted off, all the other knights behind her moving along, as well. In the distance, Relm saw gorons rolling around the Dane forces. An axe-wielding knight suddenly took one out, but more kept on going. She also noticed a whole group of Kokiri past them. The Ordonians were unable to reach them, but many bodies still littered the ground.

"All of you, move out! Charge! Take down those villains!"

The army screamed out, racing forward with all their might. Baask, too, charged forward, while Relm held back a bit, waiting a little longer. Malon moved closer to her. "What's wrong, Relm? Something on your mind?"

Relm lowered her head. "Something doesn't feel right... I sense a strange energy..."

Romani glanced around the forest. "I don't see anything..."

A group of foot soldiers ran out behind the mounted knights, racing forward as fast as they could. Suddenly, a ball of light erupting from the center of the clearing, blowing away everyone in its path, and blinding everyone in front. Relm covered her eyes, peering through, before staring down a tall man, a scowling look on his face. Baask turned around after he heard this, gasping in shock. "Agahnim!"

Several knights tried to run around him, but beams of light shot forth from his hands, and they were all burnt to ash. Baask tried to turn around, but Relm shook her head, raising her sword in hand. "No, don't! He's only trying to distract us! Dane is the real target. You've got all the reinforcements you're going to get!"

Baask nodded. "Very well."

Relm turned to face the man. "Hmph... so you're Agahnim, the one who killed Ruto? We meet at last..."

"Indeed, child of the shadow... I shall cleanse your filth from this world with my radiating light!" he cried out loud, raising his hands to the sky. Bolts of electricity shot the ground around them, some hitting the trees. Golden kargoroks flew down from the sky. Mighty trees sprang to life and thrashed about around them. White Wolfos dashed through the inner parts of the forest, racing around the small group of Masan and Ordonian soldiers Relm led.

"Men, and you few woman with us, stand your ground! Destroy these creatures, but do NOT approach the sorcerer! Fight with everything you've got!" Relm called out.

Everyone standing their drew their weapons, the slide of metal echoing out as each of the knights drew their swords. Some held lances, a few axes, and others, mostly in the center, wielding bows. Even the bow users, though, all had a sword in hand, including Romani and Malon both had swords.

A great volley of arrows shot out from the group of nights, taking down a couple of Kargoroks. The White Wolfos weaved in and out of the crowds, tripping up knights who stood at the center. An archer struggled for his sword before he was struck down by an attacking White Wolfos. Romani promptly shot an arrow down and the creature fell over dead.

Relm ducked to the side from a swooping Kargorok before pulling out a kunai from her belt and launched it upwards, striking the beast across its neck. The creature crashed down into the deku ent above it, which then proceeded to bash through the eastern line.

"Avoid those roots! Tear it down limb from limb!"

An Ordonian wielding an axe charged through the line and began hacking at the roots of the deku ent as it marched through. It promptly turned to crush the man, but he jumped back, avoiding the strike, and continued to hack away.

Romani shot an arrow down at a White Wolfos that tried to lunge at them, then turned to face the deku ent. "We don't have enough axes to take it down... and we've got two of them! What are we supposed to do, Malon? We don't have any fire..."

Malon narrowed her eyes, staring down into her hands, a small spark flickering. "Actually... we just might..."

Malon glanced back. "Romani, can you take the reins?"

Romani looked around. "How am I going to manage that with you-"

Malon jumped down and gripped her hand around the horses neck, swing her legs up and round the front. Romani scooted forward just as Malon slid onto the saddle again right behind her. The girl quickly put away her both and grabbed hold of the reins, gasping for breath. "You're crazy, you know that? How in the world did you pull that off?"

Malon laughed. "Years of practice. I'm sure you could figure it out after a bit of training."

Romani steered the horse around one of the large trees, trying to make as wide of an arc as she could. Meanwhile, Malon swiped Romani's bow and also an arrow from her quiver. "What exactly are you planning?" Romani asked.

Malon held the arrow in her left hand and the bow in her right. She grabbed the arrow with two fingers from her right hand and then raised her left hand up to the tip of the arrow. "You'll see," she stated.

_'Come on... light!'_ she screamed in her mind.

She concentrated, focusing on creating the spark, as she had learned. A mighty burst of power emitted from her body and a flame appear in her hand, lighting the arrow. She gasped for breath, but finally grabbed hold of the arrow, slid it into the bow, and fired at the mighty tree.

The arrow stuck into the bark, and the flame swiftly began to spread. Malon breathed in heavily, focusing her energy again. She grabbed another arrow and, with some struggle, manage to light and fire it at the tree again, this time up near the creature's head.

The large deku ent tried to shake off the fire, but it only kept on spreading. Several axe-wielding fighters rushed in while it was distracted and tore the creature apart. The beat finally collapsed down as it burned into ashes.

Romani pulled the horse to a halt, staring in disbelief. "No way..."

She glanced back. "How in the world...?"

Malon panted for breath. "I... whew... learned a little bit of magic, it seems... but I'm... I'm not a mage... my spirit isn't as well-equipped for this... I still... managed to pull it off, though... whew..."

"Is that an innate ability?" Romani asked.

Malon nodded. "Apparently... I always had the power locked within me... I didn't find out until recently, and even I didn't quite believe it... but I had the determination to try... that was hard, though..."

"You can't go on like this," Romani remarked. "You'll kill yourself!"

Malon shook her head. "Believe me... its not... possible to drain your mana do exhaustion... I would... I would lose consciousness long before..."

Joan ducked to the side as an arrow came flying her way. She whipped out another arrow and immediately launched it, hitting the person who shot at her in the neck. Meanwhile, two additional arrows hit beside her, both striking Kokiri standing right next to her. She stepped back, watching the blood soak the ground. She looked up, breathing in heavily. The fighting she could take. The resolve, the sense of justice. She wanted to help her people. But this, the death, the destruction, the chaos... is this what Saria wanted to prevent?

She could... almost feel the very same pain that Saria probably felt... This war, they didn't do anything to bring it upon them. It came, and now, the only choice was to fight. There was nothing they could do to convince the Ordonians otherwise. They came to destroy and to kill. The only thing she could do to stop the killing... was to win...

The young kokiri girl jumped to her feet and charged forward, swiping out arrows repeatedly to fire, launching them swiftly through the air. She stepped aside as an arrow flung passed her, then fired another arrow in that direction. She glanced around, but failed too late to notice another arrow flying her way. Mido instantly jumped in front of her and raised a kunai to deflect it, instantly launching it through the air seconds after, striking the archer in the chest, piercing the soldier's chain mail with ease.

Mido turned back to Joan. "You okay?"

Joan gasped for breath, but took his hand and faced him, nodding. "Y-yes... thank you."

"Don't mention it," he remarked, before dashing away.

Relm clacked her feet together and Freya immediately rushed forward into a gallop. Relm pulled left on the reins, slashed her katana downward to slay a white wolfos as it darted by. Another Kargorok above quickly fell to her blade, crashing into the ground behind her. As she rode past the second deku ent she ducked to avoid its swing, then promptly pulled right to go around the creature's back side, digging her right katana into the monster.

It cried out, before quickly smacking its left branch-like hand left, hitting Relm dead on and knocking her to the ground. She rolled a couple paces, before flipping back onto her feet and grabbing her katanas off the ground. She heard a sound from behind, and promptly spun in a circle, killing several wolfos that dashed on by her. She turned right and saw more gohma coming, shaking her head. She turned to her left again, facing the one behind all the demons—Agahnim.

Romani gasped as Relm fell, and directed the horse up by her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Relm nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm going after him. Try and take down that beast! Once its out of the picture, the rest of these creature's are mincemeat."

Malon nodded. "Very well..."

Romani turned back to her. "Oh no you're not... I'm not going to let you even try!"

The young rancher removed her sword and held it high in her right hand, steering as best as she good with her left. She spun back around and slashed down at a few of the monsters on the ground, then struck a Kargorok from above. She continued to circle back until she saw the beasty again—the large tree-like monster. She held the sword in hand and raced underneath it, holding her blade out, wounding the creature some more. A few axe fighters charged it to assist, hacking away at the monsters legs. It swooped its arm down, a couple ducking away, but one of the men was crushed under its mighty grip.

Romani circled around behind the creature now, but wasn't quite close enough to reach it. The deku ent continued to hack away, finally crushing each of the Ordonian fighters underneath its roots. At last, Malon couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out another arrow, much to Romani's objection, lit it, and fired instantly. It struck near the roots of the beast, and it hobbled around trying to put out the flame. Malon grabbed one more arrow, feeling the fatigue slowly overcome her. She tried to create another spark. All of a sudden, she felt her body go limp, and she fell down to the ground.

"Malon!" Romani cried out, jumping down from the horse as it continued to gallop on. A bunch of gohma raced in to try and gnaw at the unconscious woman, but Romani ran in and slashed through one, then another with her sword, ripping them to pieces, green blood pouring onto the ground. Romani spun around and lashed out again, slaying a white wolfos swiftly.

She stood above Malon's limp body, sword in hand, staring around at all of the monsters approaching. She gasped for breath, but fought on. At the opposing battlefield, Joan saw the entire spectacle. She surveyed the scene, and after making sure nobody noticed her, she went and climbed up the nearest tree. She pulled out her last arrow, shoved it into the side of the tree, and spun it rapidly.

A Kargorok dived down from above and Romani jumped into the air with an upwards slash to take it down. She turned back and swung the sword around in an arc with great precision, eliminating a skulltula that had surprised her from behind.

Joan continued to spinning the arrow into the wood, seeing smoke gradually rise from the tip. _'Come on... come on...'_

Agahnim continued to shoot out beams of energy wherever he could, summoning more monsters to fight. Relm swiftly rushed past, cutting past the front of the sorcerer. He gasped, collapsing to his knees. He turned his eyes to the left, launching a ball of holy energy towards her. She spun around and slashed across it. Instead of vanishing as she expected, it bounced back and Agahnim reflected it away with his cloak. Relm narrowed her eyes, getting an idea.

A small spark finally began to burn in the arrow, and Joan cupped her hand around the arrow, blowing into it. Finally, the flame began to burn, and she slipped it into her arrow and aimed, hitting an upper branch of the the deku ent across the way. The flame spread rapidly, burning away at the beast, merging with the lower flame after a short while and rapidly increasing.

A large skulltulla lashed one of its front legs out towards Romani. She held her sword out in front of her to deflect the attack, then, slashed left and the right again, her sword slipping through its jaws. It shoved its body into her, pushing her back, and she tripped over Malon, falling onto the ground. Malon groaned, but Romani quickly regained her footing, jumped into the air, and stabbed down into the beasts head. It curled up then and died instantly. She turned to look just as the deku ent burned away.

Baask rode through the midst of the Ordonian soldiers, stabbing his spear down frequently. He tried to make his way to Dane on the other side, whom was currently fighting with Link-Goro. An Ordonian arrow bounced off Baask's armor, after which an Kokiri arrow hit the Ordonian archer. Baask spun his lance around along his right side as he rode past, taking out several Ordonians in quick succession.

Ahead, Dane held his sword with two hands, lashing out at Link-Goro as the goron defended himself with his arm braces. Link-Goro then proceeded with a punch to Dane's chest, but Dane last out with his sword, knocking Link-Goro back and down to the ground. Mido dashed past Dane, shoving his pole into Dane's chest as he briskly ran by.

A great quake shook the earth as a large, bulking mass rolling down the hill. Several Kokiri jumped out of the way, and another goron pulled Link-Goro out from his pass. The large boulder mixed with steel slammed hard into Dane, knocking him back into his troops. The boulder then split apart, standing up on two hind legs.

"Char?" Link-Goro asked. "I thought you said that this was not 'our war'?"

Char-Goro glared down at the enemy king. "It is the wish of my patriarch, so I shall follow to the bitter end."

The Ordonian knights behind Dane began to back away, not so sure they wanted to face such a foe. Mido turned around, calling out. "Kokiri, do not approach! Get back as far as you can!"

Any Kokiri in the near vicinity complied and ran away from the encounter. Link-Goro followed suit and ordered his men to stand down. Dane stood and faced this new foe head on. "Hmph... very well... I accept your challenge."

Char-Goro removed a great hammer and held it in both hands. Dane held his sword out in front of him, laughing, before charging onwards, lashing out against Char repeatedly. He deflected the attacks with his hammer, then slammed down upon Dane, but the Ordon king was too fast and he sidestepped out of the way, countering with several slashes to Char's armor. Char merely laughed. "Hah! Such measly power cannot hope to stop me!"

Dane repeatedly slashed with his sword, moving so swiftly that Char had no chance to counter. The bulking goron held his arms up and took the beating, not feeling a thing. After a couple more slashed, Dane flipped backwards through the air, raising his sword up towards Char. The goron pulled out his hammer and ran forward, Dane doing the same, and they crossed weapons again, steel against steel, sword against hammer. Char spun his weapon in a wide arc, forcing Dane to duck who then immediately flipped backwards through the air, slicing his sword across Char's armor, cracking it. Char stumbled back a bit, stunned by Dane's strength.

Agahnim swiftly threw several more balls of light towards Relm, whom deflected them swiftly with her katanas. He threw several more, this time just to her left, towards the knights fighting monsters. She quickly ran over and raised her left arm, slashing right through the ball to knock it away. Two more flew through the air, and she rolled right, blade out, cutting through it as she passed by. Instantly she stood and ran to her left again, but the ball of light was moving too fast for her to reach. She pulled out a couple of kunai and shot them forward. The first knocked it off course slightly, but the second shot through and took the ball with it.

Relm breathed in heavily, beginning to feel worn down. Agahnim brought his hands together and charged up more power, focusing it into one intense blast. She turned around, facing the warring knights. "Run!" she yelled, before herself getting up and running out of the vicinity of the blast.

The Ordonians and Masans saw what she was talking about and quickly darted away as a large bolt of lightning shot forward through the center of the clearing. Several escaping fighters caught in the blast were incinerated instantly. Karnak was near the center when the blast hit and he was shoved down to the ground. He turned around, seeing the cries of his people, realizing exactly what he had gotten them into. He turned back and stared down the sorcerer, hatred in his eyes. He picked up his sword in hand and stood to his feet, marching through the charred field.

Relm regained her footing and ran back to the center, keeping her eyes locked on Agahnim at all times. As she came into his vicinity, she began to turn towards him, but suddenly felt herself being shoved down to the ground. "You cannot hope to face this foe," Chief Karnak proclaimed to her. "Leave this one to me."

Relm raised her hand, cried out. "No!" she screamed, as Karnak raced down to face Agahnim. The sorcerer simply laughed, charging some more energy. Karnak raised his sword and stabbed it into Agahnim's chest just as he let loose the magic. Electrical power spread throughout Karnak's body as both he and the sorcerer screamed out in pain. Karnak finally collapsed to the ground while Agahnim staggered back a bit.

The redheaded princess swiftly raced down and slashed her katana across Agahnim's chest, and he vanished before her sword ever hit. She turned around to the Ordonian chief and knelt beside him, turning him over on his back. "K-Karnak! Why? Why did you do this?"

Karnak bit his lip. "I... I'm sorry... I had to... to do something... Please, tell my wife... that I love her..."

With that said, he fell limp and breathed his last. Tears began to stream down from Relm's eyes. With Agahnim gone, the monsters were swiftly dispatched by the remaining knights. The Ordonian fighters grieved the loss of their chief, and even Malon, hanging on by Romani's shoulder, came to grieve, as well. Romani helped her to the ground and Malon stayed to watch over his lifeless body. "Please, go! Defeat Dane once and for all, for all our sakes!"

Relm narrowed her eyes. "I will."

Relm and Romani led the charge down field. With the added reinforcements, finishing off the remaining troops took merely a half an hour more. Dane continued mercilessly slashing through Char, whom could take no more of his onslaught. Baask raced into the fray and smashed his spear against Dane's armor, then Relm tossed her last kunai, where it managed to slip through his plates and into his shoulder blade.

Dane grimaced, turning around to face them. "Hmph... very well... it seems you may have one this battle..."

He tossed his sword aside, raising his hands up to his sides, laughing out. "But you shall not win this war! You shall all die here and now!"

Mido narrowed his eyes. "Everyone, back away! Far away! Run! I've seen this before! He has been granted inhuman power by the dark lord! He plans to drag us down into the depths of the earth!"

Relm stepped back. "You heard him! Everyone, run! Escape to Ordon Village, now!"

The Ordonians, Masans, Gorons, and Kokiri all made their way out as fast as they could. Romani grabbed at Relm's hand, though, refusing to go. "Relm, Malon won't move! She's too weak! Please, you must help me!"

Relm nodded and followed Romani. Joan, Geval, and Trent also followed her. Baask, Mido, Johnny, and Urp watched as Dane drew enormous power from the surrounding forest.

"What's he doing?" Joan cried out, feeling the vortex trying to pull her in.

Mido gritted his teeth. "This forest is filled with earthly power... he's trying to take in as much as he can in order to create a megaquake!"

Baask raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"He's going to try and tear apart the earth across this entire forest, destroying everything! This must be his last-ditch effort to kill us, and himself in the process!" Mido proclaimed.

"Char! Char!" Link-Goro proclaimed, pushing at his brother. "You must wake up!"

Char rolled over, onto his side, trying to force himself up. He shook his head. "Its... its no use, brother... I am too weak... death shall overtake me soon... but please, do not trouble yourself... I will take care of this foe... Please, take this," he handed him the hammer he was holding. Link-Goro tried to pick it up, and with a little bit of trouble, finally managed to wield it. "This is our sacred treasure, the Megaton Hammer... your father wished for you to take it and defeat those of evil power that seek to destroy us... please, do not fail..."

Link-Goro nodded. "I promise you, I won't..."

Link-Goro ran from the scene as Dane began to throw his hands down. Before he could finish, though, Char-Goro turned around and wrapped his arms around Dane's body. The ground suddenly shook violently, and the earth ripped apart beneath both Char and Dane. Dane lost his footed and slipped into the hole, but used his hands to keep his leverage. The earth continued to break apart, in other directions, taking a few trees with it, but it soon stopped.

"Char!" Link cried out.

The small group ran to the edge of the ravine. Dane held on as hard as he could, but he could not pull himself back up... because Char was still holding Dane tightly, and the king could not possibly escape his grasp. "Do it! Now!" Char called out.

Link shook his head. "N-no! I won't let you die, my brother!"

Baask gritted his teeth. "We've got no choice. You heard him, didn't you? He's going to die anyway! Let's let him die with honor! Mido?"

Mido nodded. "Yes... let's finish this."

Baask ran around to the left side, and Mido to the right. Dane bit his lip, knowing what was coming. "You people surprise me... I didn't not expect you to live through this... I suppose that's to be expected, though... After all, Mido's done it once... Link, and her little friend, Navi, also did... whatever the case may be... God's will be done..."

"Some god," Mido proclaimed as he stabbed his pole onto Dane's left hand.

"Ganondorf is no god. He is the devil!" Baask shouted out loud, before at last stabbing the tip of the spear onto Dane's hand.

The king was unable to hold on any longer. He fell down into the abyss, right alongside Char, crying out loud. "My lord! My work is done!" he screamed, before his voice faded into the darkness.

Relm knelt beside Malon, whom was having a hard time breathing. "I'm trying to give her as much mana as possible," Fado proclaimed. "She's still weak... but she'll be fine after a little rest."

Relm nodded. "Thank you."

She stood up and whistled. Freya came running towards her. Malon's horse also came. Relm turned to face Baask as he arrived. "The deed is done. He is gone."

She nodded. "Please, take Malon and Karnak back to Ordon Village. Allow his people to give him a proper burial, and let Malon get some rest. I'll meet you there not long after. I have other business to take care of first, though."

Baask raised an eyebrow. "Other business?"

Relm nodded. "This forest is still unstable. I won't be long, I promise."

He nodded in reply. "Very well."

Baask and Link-Goro laid Karnak's body on Freya. Mido motioned to Johnny and Urp, whom agreed to hop onto the horse, as well, in order to steady his body. Malon carefully climbed up onto her horse's back, and Joan climbed up behind to help her along with Trent. Geval climbed up behind Baask, and then they all rode off back towards the village.

Relm turned to Fado flying around her, holding her hand out. Mido and Romani also stood nearby, and the three looked to the north. "Alright, Fado... where is this temple you've spoken of?"

Fado flew out in front of them, turning around. "Follow me," she proclaimed, before darted off to the north. Relm, Romani, and Mido followed suit, running as fast as their legs could take them into parts yet unknown.


	39. Ghosts of the Past

**_Author's Note(s)_**: Is it just me or does look a little different? The WYSIWIG editor is also acting up badly... Yeah, I'm back... sorta... I've been meaning to do those for months, I just haven't been feeling well... I've been busy working trying to make sure that I could pay the bills, and that failed miserably. Now I'm back to job searching again, this despite the fact that I'm married now.

Damn... I feel like crap that this took forever and a day to do, but I've been really feeling up to writing again. I've been working over the ideas for my original stories, but I still didn't want to neglect this, so I came back and continued working on it. I'm already up to Chapter 41, although I'm not going to post them right away. I will not GUARANTEE anything (look what happened last time... -_-), but I'm hoping that I can get through this fic quick enough.

If you're interesting in taking a look at my character profiles, check out my new deviantART profile. Its still "ultimahedgie." I put up profiles for Relm Kisaragi and Katryhn Domera (slight name change; yes, its Katrine Domera from my Zelda fanfictions, though like Relm, slightly different), but I'm working on more.

Oh, and no, Heath, Gerran, Ambi, etc., WILL NOT play a major role throughout the rest of the story. Heath and Ambi are being focused on heavily right now, but that's mostly to go through their backstories and explain some details; they WILL appear later (not necessarily in this fanfiction), but for now they're only focused on so heavily in a few chapters. The story will shift back to focus more heavily on Link shortly, I promise you that.

_**Disclaimer**_: Link, Navi, Laruto, Ambi, Saria, Impa, Rauru, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, and Darunia are copyright Nintendo. Michelle, Gerran, Sophia, Heath, and Oltana were created by me for this story. Mephistopheles and Shadow were created by someone else.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 39: Ghosts of the Past**_

Link raced up the steps to the stern, her hair and clothes drenched in the wet, pouring rain. She eyed the mysterious vessel in the distance. It seemed so close now... She turned to the young captain. "Any luck in trying to lose this think?" she called out through the roaring storm.

Wave upon wave lashed out against the side of the boat, but it continued to sail on through. Heath sighed. "I've tried steering quite a ways off course, but either the wind keeps pushing us back into its range, or its following us. This thing is dead-set on taking us on directly. There's nothing we can do to avoid it."

Link lowered her head. "This is all my fault... that thing is after me... maybe I shouldn't have come here..."

"No, Link! Don't say that!" Navi proclaimed, running out to meet her. "You can't blame yourself for this... we're here for one purpose, and to do that, we must face this demon head-on."

Link breathed in deeply. "Yeah... I know... I just... don't want to endanger anyone on board this vessel..."

"It seems that we are in danger no matter where we are, Link," Gerran proclaimed, stepping out onto the deck of the ship. "You have no need to worry. Whether this foe has come for you, or all of us... we are all in this together, and we shall not let you down. Our lives are at stake, too, and I doubt you throwing yourself to the waves will save us as well."

"Are preparations ready?" Heath asked, glancing back.

Gerran nodded. "The cannons and artillery are ready. The Labrynnan guard shall man the lower decks, while my knights will man the upper deck. Sophia is watching over Ambi and Laruto, so you need not worry about them. I shall assist you above."

"Thank you," Heath proclaimed.

"Are you certain this plan will work?" Gerran asked.

Heath shrugged his shoulders, keeping his hands on the helm. "I do not know, honestly. I think our only hope of survival against a... well... ghost ship... is to try and slip past it. Whatever creatures come from its depths, we will destroy them, but keep our sails high and hope for the best."

"I see... very well," Gerran proclaimed. "Call upon me when it gets here... I'd rather not catch pneumonia while waiting for it to arrive."

After Gerran left, Link walked over to Heath. "Artillery? Cannons? What kind of weapon is that?"

Heath laughed. "Ah... something like this, you mean?" he pulled out a small weapon from his pocket, made of crude metal. It was awkwardly shaped; the device was curved, with a small handle at back and what appeared to be a lever. "This technology may be a bit foreign to you... it is an elven invention, some of which is starting to be developed on Ramon Continent, but mostly in Labrynna."

Link stared at the strange contraption. "Elves? Are you saying that elves made this? I did not think that they were all too fond of advanced technology..."

Heath nodded. "Most are not, but this was developed by a tribe of elves whom aren't afraid to build up technologically... Such a weapon is extremely powerful, with little effort from the wielder to produce great damage that typical ranged weapons. It is not necessarily as deadly as your average sword, but it is still a powerful tool on its own might."

"I see..." Link remarked. "I think I'd rather stick to swords and bows... I'm not so sure I like this king weapon."

Heath shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm sure we've got a spare bow you can use; you're probably going to need it. What about the other girl?"

Link glanced back to Navi. "Her? She doesn't use a weapon... she's knowledge in magical arts, primarily healing magic... but she does have some control over ice, too. I'm sure that will be of use."

"Yes, indeed it will," Heath noted. "Here's hoping she won't have to use her healing powers, though..."

Navi lowered her head. "Please don't say things like that..."

"Cap'n!" Michelle called out, sliding down from the crow's nest and racing up to the stern. "That ship is approaching awfully fast... they'll be here any minute now! Also, there's something you've got to see..."

She handed him the telescope and took the helm as he stepped away, peering through the telescope. He glanced over the ship, scouring it thoroughly. That's when he noticed the marking on the side of it. The holy symbol of Labrynna.

"Its... Labrynnan?" he asked. "How is that possible?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes... but look closer... where might you have seen such a thing before?"

Heath lowered his head. "The royal family has not sailed any ships since that day... its impossible... could it truly be...?"

Princess Ambi jumped to her feet, looking around the small room. "Where are you...?"

Sophia turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to? There's no one in here but the three of us..."

Ambi ran out of the room and up the stairs, following the mysterious voice. Sophia raced to the door and called out to her. "P-princess!"

"She has been called... a voice from the past..." Laruto remarked. "Please, leave her be."

Ambi raced onto the deck of the ship, up onto the stern. She stared out into the distance, feeling the rush of the wind racing across her dress, the rains soaking her to the bone. "Princess Ambi, what are you doing here?" Heath asked her.

_'Can you here the call of death? The cries of those long-lost? Is this what you seek, my dear?'_

She shoved the haunting voice out of her head, focusing only on the soothing melody. "What is that thing?" she demanded.

Heath turned to face the ship again. "It is death... A ship sunk nearly 15 years ago..."

"You know who was on that ship, don't you?" Ambi asked. "Tell me!"

Heath lowered his head. "King Ferdinand and Queen Theresa's eldest daughter... she had been sent as an envoy to Hyrule, protected by the greatest of Labrynnan Knights... Lord Ewald, along with his wife and two children. She was on her way home when news reached her of her baby sister's birth, but the ship was sunk by pirates... to my knowledge, I was the only survivor."

Ambi collapsed to her knees, crying. "Is... is that so...? This... this is how it happened..."

Link lowered her head. "He's pulling out all the stops... this is no ordinary Ghost Ship, that's for sure... he wants to make us feel pain. He is doing everything is his power to hold us at bay... he's hoping that we will hold back, knowing just whose lives were lost on that ship, and may yet linger in unrest."

Heath nodded. "You're right... they're dead, and there's nothing we can do about it... the least we can do is allow them to rest in peace..."

He turned to Ambi, pointing her back to the lower decks. "Ambi, I ask that you withdraw below deck. This fight could get nasty."

She shook her head. "No! I will not leave! You can't make me! I will do whatever I can to help!"

Heath nodded again. "Very well... you may stay... but I won't hesitate to send you below if something goes awry."

"All hands on deck!" Heath yelled out. "The enemy approaches!"

Gerran and a group of knights raced up the stairs. He stared awkwardly and Ambi, shaking his head. "Is it time?"

Heath nodded. "Yes, it is. Michelle, to the crow's nest! Take two others with you! Gerran, have your men stand at the center of the ship, facing outward on all sides."

Michelle raced up to the crow's nest, picking one of Gerran's armed knights to go with. Navi also requested to go with, so she followed up behind. Heath retook the wheel and spun it wide right, staring into the bowels of the ship racing towards them. Waves continued to crash into their own ship, water crashing onto the deck every second. Spirits lashed out about the ship, clearly trying to break free from their bonds.

Heath gripped the wheel of the helm tightly, staring down the mighty ship sailing past them. "Do not fire unless otherwise provoked!" he called out.

The other ship spun around in a wide arc. At that moment, bow-wielding stalfos appeared, all of which began to shoot down flaming arrows upon Heath's ship, the Garahna. Heath glanced back quickly, before looking out to see again, holding a tight grip on the helm. "Do not let those flames catch! Stop them from hitting the ship if possible, and if a fire starts, put them out immediately!"

Gerran nodded, calling out to his men as they raced around the ship, frantically trying to stop the fires.

The Garahna kept sailing into the dark of the eternal night as the Ghost Ship turned around swiftly, coming up their right side. Several spirits from the ship at last broke free of the ghastly vessel and sprang down toward the Garahna, poes and ghinis flying about, the former wielding flaming lanterns as they dived down towards the side of the ship.

Without warning, an arrow flew down from the Crow's Nest, shot from Michelle's bow, striking one of the poes dead in its tracks. One of Gerran's knights, a young male ranger, pulled back on his own bow and launched it down, taking out another poe.

Gerran saw this and immediately called out to his men. "Snipe out those poes, first! Then aim for the ghinis!"

An eruption of crossbow and gun fire immediately launched out from a group of knights, taking down the spirits with ease, but more poured out from the vessel, surrounding them swiftly. Gerran stood at the center as the dark creatures swirled around them. "Ready your swords!" he called out. He then turned back to a few of his rangers. "Stand back and wait for my command. You will be needed soon, but keep your swords ready!"

The rest of the knights put away their ranged weapons and removed their swords. Swiftly, a group of spirits enveloped the ship, covering every inch of the deck, forcing all into an all out brawl. Ambi gasped as a poe appeared beside her, still hearing the voices crawling in her head. _"They are here for you... These lifeless beings once served you and now they want you to return to them... They long for you to suffer the same fate that they once succumbed to!"_

Ambi gripped her head tightly, closing her eyes, shaking her head. "N-no! Your words mean nothing to me! Nothing!"

Link swung her sword swiftly, slashing through the spirits repeatedly, but then heard the voice of the young princess crying out in agony. She turned and dashed across the stern, slamming her blade into the spirit that tried to attack the defenseless princess. "Ambi, you have to get back inside, now!"

Ambi looked up, gasping for breath. "What...? No! Please!"

Link shook her head. "I can't save you every time! Your kingdom needs you!"

The words echoed in the girl's mind. She turned to stare at the ground again, more voices filling her head, but they were soon quenched by that same phrase, repeatedly, getting louder and louder. She stared down into her two hands, breathing in softly. _'My kingdom needs me... yes... All this time... I've been living in my sorrow... selfish... but... its not just my life that is suffering... Those that died on that ship... Those still in Labrynna, awaiting eventful doom...what have I been doing all this time?'_

"_You know what you've been doing, my dear... And now... you know what you must do, right? You have to protect your people... And I know how... But first... this threat is in your way... If you can calm the souls of those long-dead, perhaps you will find the courage to do all that it takes to restore your nation... What do you say... Ambi?"_

Ambi stood up, tall and proud, staring into Link's eyes. "I will fight... If I can't even protect myself... how can I hope to protect my nation? I'm sorry I was a burden to you... but I won't be anymore!"

Link stared into her eyes, seeing her resolve. She nodded. "Very well... but if I see any more signs of weakness, I won't hesitate to drag you back down there!"

The princess nodded. "Believe me, I won't."

Link immediately spun around, slashing through several undead monsters that appeared before her. Ambi jumped back and turned to her left, throwing her right hand forward as a bolts of electrical power spewed forth, enveloping a poe that wandered near to her.

Upon determining that Ambi would be fine on her own, Link raced to the other side of the stern, obliterating anything in her path.

Heath continued to steer through the rocking waves, trying to avoid getting too close to the mystical Ghost Ship alongside them. It seems far faster and swifter than his small ship and was able to easily outmatch him in speed. However, the young captain was not ready to give up hope.

Michelle kept on volleying arrows left and right, but the endless wave of undead monsters pursued them. "I don't see any way out of this, captain! That thing intends on taking us down with it!"

Heath narrowed his eyes as the ghosts swarmed around them. "Very well, then... its time to take the fight to it!" he cried. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

Suddenly, the ship swerved violently as the captain gripped the helm, steering the ship's bow straight into the ghost ship's hull! Everyone crashed to the ground, and almost instantly three stalfos charged out from the ghost ship. Link jumped up and swung her sword, slashing across the first one. Gerran joined in along with a couple of soldiers and quickly dispatched them, but more ghosts flew out down to the deck.

"Link, let us go!" Heath proclaimed. "The only way to stop this thing is to enter into the bowels of the ship and seek out its source." _'Surely if this is her, then I have no other choice... I have to prove that she is alive...'_ he told himself.

Ambi stepped forward, nodding her head. "I'm going, too. If you're right... this is the ship where my sister died. I want to see for myself."

Heath turned around. "Michelle, keep watch over her. We'll be back soon. Do not let anything happen to my baby!"

Michelle nodded. "Will do."

"Heath, Link, hurry up. We can't hold them off much longer."

Link nodded. "We'll be right back. Let's go, Navi."

Link and Heath charged ahead, Navi and Ambi right behind them. Several more skeletal beasts came out and were immediately cut down by the swords wielded by the two. Inside the ship, spirits flew about everywhere. Most of them appear docile, though. Heath and Ambi eyed the ghosts walking around the corridors of the dark and dank ship.

An armored ghost walked passed, a symbol adorning its breast plate. "That... that's the royal symbol of Labrynna..." Ambi proclaimed. "This must be the ship that sunk ten years ago..."

A black mist began to pour into the room. It spread out, entering into the lost souls within the chamber, and into their skeletal remains on the ground. The dead soldier turned around, its eyes now filled with the black mist. It roared out and charged at them. Link jumped in front and raised her shield to deflect its attack, then struck it down. It vanished into mist, but more began to roam about.

"Its Mephistopheles..." Navi called out. "These poor souls are being possessed by him..."

Bolts of energy swarmed into the chamber, striking down all the spirits and stalfos in the chamber. "You only just now figured that out?" a lone voice called out. The shadow stepped into the room, laughing. "Pitiful... It should've been obvious from the moment the ghost ship appeared. Come, this way, I can feel the source of his power..."

Shadow dashed off on ahead and Link sighed. "I just don't get him some times... Come on, let's go."

Shadow led them into the depths of the ghost ship. Meanwhile, all around them, they could hear the spirits crying out for help. All throughout the ship, the lifeless souls became animated with the fury of the demonic entity, and all they could do is watch in horror as the dead were forced to fight against their will, unable to rest even after ten years.

They fought hard all the way through, and finally came to the deep depths of the ship where stood a large, pulsating ball of energy, the heart of the ghost ship. A face appeared from within, eying them callously. "You've done well, warriors... Now it is time for your game to end!"

The monstrous creature's laugh echoed all throughout the ship, and could even be heard by Gerran and his forces aboard Heath's ship. Within the inner chamber, the black mists quickly spread out, awakening the lives of the lost souls still left. They stood up and slowly made their way toward the five. The spirits moved faster, flying through the air, while animated corpses slowly marched toward them, crying out for release.

Link, Heath, and Shadow stood around Navi and Ambi at the center, the prior two with swords drawn, while the sorcerer began chanting a new spell. Swords clashed upon swords, and thunderous power launched out from the sorcerer's fingertips. Navi saw and open and whispered a quick enchantment herself, encasing a ReDead corpse in frozen ice.

As the battle continued on, Ambi kept eying all those that came through. None seemed familiar to her, all she knew is that they were the lost souls of Labrynnan knights set to guard her elder sister. She kept eying them, noticing that as each one fell, they only kept on getting back up. A thought suddenly occurred to her "Navi, stop it right now! They cannot be harmed."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying? They'll KILL us!"

Ambi shook her head. "I know that... but your attacks are meaningless... you cannot kill the dead. HEAL them! Restore their souls so that they can finally rest!"

Link slashed out again, then glanced back to Heath. "Hold out, Heath, Shadow... do not try to kill them, just defend against them... Navi and Ambi will do the rest."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Hmph... do as you see fit..." he proclaimed, before promptly raising a magical barrier in front of him.

Heath held his sword up. "Alright, we'll hold them out as long as we can. Hurry up, girls!"

Navi clasped her hands together, praying softly. She held her hand out a blew softly. A glowing light spread out entering into the undead monsters spread out across the room. The light blotted out the darkness within their eyes and they instantly collapsed into the floor.

Ambi did the same, and as the area around them started to clear out, the two stepped out, reaching out and touching the others as they prayed for their souls. The demon screamed out in agony. "No... Come back to me! You must submit to MY will!"

The mists spread out again, gripping the souls tightly, unwilling to let go. A stalfos raised up in front of Ambi and she screamed. Heath jumped down in front of her and held his sword up to deflect his strike. He locked his blade with the undead monster. "Hurry, now!"

Ambi and Navi both raced over and placed a hand on his side, praying silently. The darkness soon left his eyes, as well as his spirit, which had came down in front of Link. His corpse fell to the ground, his spirit passing on.

"He can only control those whose souls have not yet passed!" Link called out. "These people remained bound to this world for one reason or another.

The spirits aboard Heath's ship suddenly fled and all returned to the ghost ship, all called back to the one who awoke them. The pulsating blob formed into the shape of a human, with crystals jutting from its body. Spirits suddenly poured into its body and it gained new strength. "Hahaha! Fools! I shall devour these souls and become even stronger! Nothing can prevent my resurrection! Now face my Nightmare!"

More stalfos continued to march down to the depths while black tendrils spread out from the demons body. Link and Heath slashed through them, only to have them reform in front of their very eyes. "Back, back!" Heath called out. "Return to the ship at once!"

The five rushed back up through the ship as the demon followed behind. Heath and Link continued to take the attacks from Mephistopheles while Navi and Ambi kept healing the stalfos that charged after them. They moved as fast as they good, all the while the demon continued to taunt them.

As the spirits vanished one by one, the ship rapidly entered into a state of deterioration, falling apart all around them. Shadow led the charge back up, protecting Navi and Ambi and allowing them to restore every soul one by one. Soon, they came out from the collapsing vessel and back to Heath's ship, Link barely making it out in time as it collapsed into the sea.

The nightmare cried out. "Graaaaaahhhh... Hero of Time... you may have one this battle... but the war... is far from over..."

Michelle shook her head. "What in the world just happened?"

Heath sighed. "I don't know..."

Suddenly, more spirits spread out, flying around the ship. Three of them instantly landing at the bow of the ship, standing tall. Heath turned to face them, shaking his head. "N-no... Mother...? Father...?"

"Sister?" Ambi cried. "I know its you, even though I don't remember you... I can see it in your eyes..."

They ran to the front of the ship, and Heath's parents nodded to him. "Thank you... for releasing us. Long have our souls been trembling in pain and agony... I was unable... to protect the princess from those pirates..." Heath's father proclaimed. "I was unable to protect you, or your sister..."

"My sister, Troia... where is she? I must know! She's with you, right?"

His mother shook her head. "We have not been able to find her anywhere, just as we were unable to find you... The two of you were not killed aboard that ship, and that is why our souls have been unable to find rest... Knowing that you are alive and well, though, gives us hope... You must find her..."

Heath closed his eyes. "I have been searching for her all these years... Ever since I awoke on that island, I have been searching for any trace of her. I saw you two fall before I was cast from the ship and lost consciousness, but I never saw what happened to my sister..."

He opened his eyes again. "Rest now, I shall take care of everything."

"Oltana..." Ambi whimpered. "This is all my fault..."

Oltana stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Do not blame yourself, Ambi... and have no fear... You have to be strong and stand firm. You are now the ruler of Labrynna. You must return home and rebuild our kingdom, and prevent the destruction of everything. I will always be here to watch over you... As will our parents. I must go now, but please, take these words to heart."

Soon, the three spirits vanished. Everyone remained silent for a moment. Finally, Heath spoke. "Finally... I know now that my sister may yet be alive... Now I have hope..." He turned back to face his first-mate. "Michelle, this will be our final voyage together. After this, I'm going to search the seas full-time for any sign of my sister. I may not have any more leads to go by, but I have to try."

Michelle laughed. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, captain. I'm staying. I didn't join you on this ship for the money, I joined you because I love the sea, and I love hanging out with you."

Heath nodded. "Very well, then..."

He turned back to his passengers. "Alright, well, that was quite a delay... If we're going to reach Port Raugmina. We've already been delayed quite a bit. Link, I'm sorry, but you and your friends are going to have to find a new ride back to Landon."

Link nodded. "Its fine, don't worry about it, you have to find your sister. We'll figure something out."

Heath closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for your help... Navi, Ambi, I owe you my thanks."

Ambi smiled. "I now have the courage to face my fears, as well..."

"And we now know more about our enemy," Navi remarked, "so this encounter was mutually beneficial to us all."

"Now, if I'm not mistaken," Gerran proclaimed, "We should really start sailing again. None of us can waste anymore time. We all have work to do."

Saria stepped into the glowing chamber, following closely behind Impa. She turned and looked to all corners of the chamber, eying those that stood there, and immediately she froze in place.

"I have brought her," Impa called out. "It wasn't easy, but I have managed to successfully breach the Void and retrieve her spirit."

The head of the chamber nodded. "Saria, come forth."

The girl gulped, stepping across the void and into the center of the circle. Impa moved from her place and stood into position. She turned around and stared up at the five surrounding her, not saying a word. She turned into the direction she heard the voice coming from, coming face-to-face with Rauru, Sage of Light.

"Young Forest Sage... you have been found guilty of treason. Because of you, the world is now in peril. What say you?"

Saria gasped, looking around to find the source of the voice. However, it seemed to come from everywhere... and nowhere. She turned back to face Rauru and suddenly Zelda appeared in front of her. "These are very serious charges... What say you, child?"

Saria cried, falling to her knees. "Wh-what... what did I do? I don't even know what I was thinking... Whatever punishment you have in mind, I accept. I willing accepted the scepter. It was my own choice. I took it, and I used it with a desire to create a peaceful world, but I only did the exact opposite of what I had desired. So, please, get on with it. End my miserable existence. I have nothing left, anyway."

"Saria, we all understand your motivations," Darunia explained. "You did what you thought was right. You were wrong. You made a mistake. You are not the first sage to make a mistake, either. Some sages have made very, very costly mistakes."

"We have been chosen by the goddesses," Ruto proclaimed, "but that does not mean we are perfect. We are all imperfect beings."

"My mistakes have resulted in an unstoppable force that is now at the forefront of the world's demise," Nabooru retorted. "Do not think you are the only one at fault here."

"Even I have made serious mistakes," Rauru remarked. "But that is not for us to discuss here. What we are here to discuss is how to correct this mistake."

Saria lowered her head. "H-how... how can we possibly correct this? There's nothing I can do... I'm powerless..."

"You are not powerless. You have more strength in you than you realize. You have to be strong," Zelda said, encouragingly. "Now, let us discuss what steps must be taken to correct the mistakes that have been made..."


	40. Eye of Truth

**_Author's_ Note(s)**: There are times when I really, really feel like I need to add further emphasis by having characters say certain words in all caps, but I don't like to do that so I hold back. :P

You'll probably notice many of that during this long battle sequence, although its broken up into two chapters. And the entire battle is complete in Word, but I'm holding back on posting them all at once.

This chapter introduces several new MINOR characters. These characters may be recurring characters, but they're not intended to play a major role. In fact, on my deviantART profile, I'm starting to list off all of my characters who are planned for it, most of whom originated in my fanworks. So far, four have been added: Relm, Kasuto, Katryhn, and Vlad, all of whom are released to coincide with a chapter of this fanfiction. Kasuto and Vlad were released today.

I'm mostly introducing them because it wouldn't make sense not to include some of them, and overall, so I can introduce some other characters of mine and promote them a little bit. This is because I intend on using them in an original work some time down the road when I have time. Its really supposed to be a turn-based strategy game, but I'm not sure how to do it at this time, so it will likely be a while.

There are only four chapters left until the third major section of this storyline. The first two major sections coincide with one another; these are the "Link" chapters and the "Hyrule" chapters. Starting at Chapter 45, the Hyrule events end, and there's a time gap. The rest of the fic after that focuses on Link entirely, with potentially a couple of scenes here and there to show some things going on back in Hyrule. My goal is to finish up through 44 quickly and continue on through the third stretch. Notably, up through 42 is complete, and 44 is 90% done. Then I just have to complete 43 and I've reached my goal.

So, yeah, here are brief descriptions of the new characters. Remember, NONE OF THEM HAVE MAJOR ROLES. Shawn is likely the most important. All will be recurring later on, but they won't have a significant impact on the story.

_**Shawn Leudona**_ - Maya's little brother. He's been planned to appear for some time, but finally got in the story now.

**_Myrhanda Schahl_ **(Miranda in this story) - Josif Shahl's older sister. In this story, though, Joseph is his name, and he's the older sibling. He was killed by Agahnim earlier in the story.

_**Vlad Zaniel**_ - A sheikah working for Impa. He helped Kasuto free Akiba and several other Hyrulean knights from Matthias.

_**Jesibel Kohl**_ - A sheikah working for Impa. She helped Kasuto and Vlad free Akiba and several other Hyrulean knights from Matthias. Jesi is my most recently created character, though I've had several concepts of her which ultimately led to this version.

**_Description_**: Zelda returns to battle with her father, Daphnes, and Maya Leudona at her side, but is it enough to defeat the forces of Ganondorf? Could her vision of the future become a reality? Meanwhile, Relm, Romani, Mido, and Fado head into the depths of the Kokiri Forest to calm the power of the earth rampant across the deep woods...

**_Disclaimer_**: Zelda, Daphnes, Ganondorf, Romani, Mido, Fado, Saria, and Impa are copyright Nintendo. Sheila, Akiba, Aisha, Shawn, Miranda, Vlad, Jesi, Maya, Shyara, Gersh, Katrine, and Mickaw were created by me for this story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 40: Eye of Truth**_

Sword clashed against sword as the two generals collided in fierce combat, neither giving in to fear. "General, you have no right to live, you traitor!"

The enemy general laughed out. "Hah! I'm only giving this land back to its rightful king. Your people stole it from him, so its only fair that we steal it back. You're no match for me, woman. I shall kill you here and now."

The woman raised her shield to block his next attack. "I'd like to see you try. Enguarde!" she cried out, stabbing her rapier through the chainmail under his arm where his armor was weak.

He stepped back, biting his tongue, but continued to slash his sword up at her. "Such simple-minded tactics will never defeat me. I've bested you nine out of every ten duals we have fought in. You're a child to me, Maya. Give up now and face your death."

Maya shook her head, knocking away his blade and dashing behind him, stabbing him in the back where the armor was weak. "This shall be that one out of ten. I will not lose this fight to you, Gersh."

Gersh gasped, collapsing to his knees. Maya snickered, but suddenly something caught her eye. "Maya, look out!"

She turned around and gasped, feeling the blade pierce her chest. She coughed, spewing out blood.

"No! Maya!" the voice cried out.

"Zelda, wake up!"

Princess Zelda gasped, opening her eyes wide. Sheila stood above her. "Princess, its okay. Maya is fine, it was just a nightmare."

Zelda shook her head. "What...?"

She looked around the tent, and then stood up and walked outside. She heard the clashing of blades outside. The camp was empty, except for a few soldiers that had been wounded, now being attended to by several castle attendants, including Akiba and Aisha, as well as several children wearing green clothes she recognized from the forest battle against Saria.

"What happened...?" Zelda asked. "Where is everyone? And why are these children here?"

"You've been asleep for eighteen hours already," Aisha explained.

"Eighteen hours...? I've been asleep for almost a full day?" Zelda yelled. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Sheila shook her head. "I knew she was going to be like this... Listen, your father told us to force you to get some rest. You've been overworking yourself. You fainted in the castle, remember? You barely made it to your tent before collapsing. King Daphnes has everything under control right now."

She narrowed her eyes. "What about these children? Everyone should've evacuated!"

Akiba shrugged his shoulders. "That's what we said, but they insisted on helping. Captain Baask of Masa arrived with a regiment of Masan knights and Gorons. A few people from Ordon Village, including Malon, also arrived. Everyone rested, and then those still capable of fighting joined the battle. These children are Kokiri who left their home to help protect their land. They can't return now, so they came here to help us. We couldn't just let them fight our war, but we allowed them to stay and aid the wounded, along with several other people from Ordon Village whom were unable to fight."

Zelda shook her head. "I don't care what you say, I'm going. I'm not going to stand by while my land is being invaded."

"We knew you'd say that," Sheila remarked. "You're not going anywhere until you get something to eat, though."

Sheila walked over to the fire where there was a small pot of stew. She grabbed a bowl, scooped some stew into the bowl, and handed it to Zelda along with a spoon. "Here, eat. After you're done, we can get dressed and head out."

Zelda sighed, but begrudgingly sat down and ate, not saying a word. Her thoughts kept tracing back to the dream she had. Maya Leudona was a good friend... She'd hate to think that anything would happen to her.

After finishing up, she returned to her tent and replaced her chain mail armor with a new set, with gold plate mail over it. It was heavier than she liked to wear, but knew she had to in order to protect her body. When she came out, Sheila had also dressed herself in chain mail, though she wore lighter armor over it since she would be fighting mounted with a bow rather than with a sword, though she did have a sword at her side in case she needed it.

Sheila nodded. "Let's go. Our escort is at the entrance. New soldiers are brought in to be treated or to rest, and then we switch out in groups whenever needed. I've already went out once since you've been in bed. And yes, even Maya, Baask, and your father have come back to rest."

"Has anyone heard from Relm?" Zelda asked as they mounted horses and rode toward the entrance.

"Yes, Relm led the fight in the forest. She went along with Romani and a Kokiri boy deeper into the forest in order to calm the forest's power. They should join the battle by morning."

At the entrance, there were several knights and a few Sheikah. She didn't notice any Zoras anywhere in the camp, so she suspected that the zoras rested somewhere else. She immediately recognized several Hyrulean knights, but most notably the red-haired boy wearing a suit of green armor. He had a lance in his right hand, but also wielding a sword at his side.

"Shawn, thank goodness you're all right..." Zelda called out.

Shawn looked her over. "Princess, I see you're finally up. I was worried you'd never awaken... but at least you're well-rested now. You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Zelda sighed. "Everyone's saying that."

"So you're Princess Zelda?" a girl nearby remarked. It seemed she had quite a fashion for pink; her hair was pink, as well as her full suit of armor. She held a long sword in her hand, and the the reins of her horse in the left.

"I'm Miranda. I've been to Hyrule before, but I'm actually from Masa. That wretch, Agahnim... killed my brother in his attack at our castle. When knights were sent out to Ordon I immediately offered to go with after hearing that Agahnim and Dane were both working for Ganondorf. Agahnim escaped both from Masa and then from the forest, but Ganondorf is the one behind it all."

Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry... Agahnim's betrayal was a shock to us all. Please have my forgiveness."

Miranda sighed. "My brother, Joseph, came to Hyrule before when we were manipulated by that witch into attacking Hyrule. He has regretted it ever since. Please, have my forgiveness. I just want to aid you in this war."

Zelda nodded, then scanned the group again. A tall woman stood up at the edge of the group, seemingly distant from everyone else. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

The woman sighed. "I don't know, really. I guess I'm getting revenge for Ganondorf's betrayal of our nation. He manipulated my king, Dane, and caused serious despair for the people of Ordon. I do not belong here, but Daphnes willingly accepted my aid."

"Selena, do not worry, you're help is welcome here," a sheikah male called out, walking towards them. He turned to Zelda. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, princess. The name is Vlad Zaniel. Kasuto and I broke Sheila and several other Hyrulean knights wrongfully imprisoned out of the castle dungeons. We didn't have a proper introduction prior, but that doesn't matter anymore. We Sheikah are few in number, but we continue to fully support the royal family as our ancestors did. Come, we must rejoin the battle."

The remaining knights still on foot mounted horses, including Selena and Vlad, and they all rode out. The battlefield was clear as day off in the distance. Ganondorf's forces were stationed below the mountain valley, beyond the western river, while Hyrule's forces were spread out around the east side of the river.

"I did not want to come back," Shawn proclaimed, "but my sister insisted. How can I protect her when she's constantly in danger and I'm waiting back at camp? I only agreed to go so long as she agreed to take a rest after I returned."

Zelda sighed. "Maya is stubborn... I'm going to insist that she return to camp, as well. I'll take over for her."

As they rode out, a new group came towards them. A maroon-haired sheikah woman rode along with several other wounded knights, including Captain Baask of Masa. "Thank goodness you guys have arrived," the woman proclaimed. "The captain is bleeding terribly... Vlad, hurry up, my post is empty right now."

Baask held his side, gritting his teeth. "Its not THAT bad... I wanted to wait for reinforcements to arrive, but the king insisted that it would be fine. It appears he was right. I'll be up quickly, but for now you'll have to take my place, princess."

Zelda lowered her head as she rode past. A huge dent had been smashed into the side of his armor, piercing his skin. It looked nasty, but the bleeding wasn't as bad as it seemed. _'Looks like Maya's still in the battle... I hope everything's okay...'_

Vlad nodded. "Alright, Jesi, we're on our way. Hurry up, guys, we have to rejoin the battle quickly."

Jesi breathed in heavily, but smiled back at him. "Thanks, Vlad... Let's go, captain."

While Jesi, Baask, and several other knights rode back to camp, Zelda clacked her heels together and her horse darted off. Everyone else picked up speed, as well, racing down to the battlefield. Several arrows came flying their way. Sheila pulled out her bow and fired an arrow, then quickly fired another. A couple more shots came out from the group, launching down. Suddenly, they reached the battlefield and everything intensified.

Shawn lashed out with his lance while Miranda swiftly swung her sword down. Sheila continued volleying arrows, and Vlad jumped off his horse and removed two long katanas in each hand. Several gerudo fell instantly, and even a few stalfos that had come to face them.

Zelda slashed down a couple of ice warriors reanimated by Jasper Kolanna as she made her way towards her father, Sheila right behind her. Without a single word Daphnes directed her to a new post and she rode off to fill in Baask's position. As the battle raged on, she immediately shouted out orders, but kept her eyes locked on Maya's position at the front lines.

"It seems that Princess Zelda has resumed command upon the battlefield," General Gersh proclaimed. "One of your pets minion also managed to wound Captain Baask. Is it time to proceed with the plan?"

Ganondorf laughed. "Yes... Go on and take her place, then send her to face off against Zelda. She must lead the charge. If we're lucky, she'll fall before long. She's doing surprisingly well with only one arm, but it will be her undoing. Once Shyara falls, push through Maya's force and face Zelda."

"What of your dear daughter?" Gersh proclaimed.

"Hmph... she'll come around soon enough. She's... on reconnaissance... that is all you need to know."

The general sighed. "Very well."

Maya Leudona slashed her sword forward, locking onto the curved scimitar wielded by the dark-skinned woman before her. She shoved the blade forward, knocking Maya back, before charging the full force of her body into Maya, whom blocked with her shield. "You've got some skills, considering the lack of your right arm."

The woman snickered, holding out her blade in front of her, her right arm hanging limp. "I've got your general to thank for that."

Maya laughed. "You mean your general? If you want revenge, kill him. It matters not to me. You do realize, though, that you may have caused the death of your own king."

"My king is standing by me! You're a fool to believe I would fall for your lies," she called out.

"I know not what happened to you, woman, for I was not there. What I do know, though, is that he is not your king. He is only using you. Your king was born nearly thirty years ago to your former leader, Nabooru, whom your so-called 'king' killed. He is now living by a thread. Is that what you do to your king?"

"Enough of your lies!" she cried out, slashing forward with rage.

Maya merely sidestepped her and slashed out her legs, causing her to crash into the ground. "Shyara, you know the truth. Why do you deny it? We have your sister in custody right now. Your true king, serving as a captain in King Travian's army, is also there, at our camp. Surrender now, go find your sister, and see for yourself that I am right. Then fight with us, and help us destroy the man who destroyed both you and is now threatening to destroy us."

Shyara bit her lip. "I..."

"Lady Shyara, it seems that you have failed yet again," Gersh laughed out. "I was told to send you to face Princess Zelda and allow you to die by her blade, but it seems you can't even face this weakling. Your king gave you another chance, and you failed yet again. You failed to capture princess Zelda, forcing me to take her in your place, and you failed to assassinate Queen Ruto, forcing Agahnim to do it instead. You've certainly shown your worth here. Go ahead, kill her now. That worthless piece of trash has no place in this world."

Maya shook her head, standing over Shyara. "Go, now. Talk to Princess Zelda, quickly; she will help you."

Shyara groaned. "Why are you helping me?"

"You and the rest of the Gerudo are only being used by Ganondorf... you deserve to know the truth! I see in your eyes that you are a good person."

"Enough of this!" Gersh yelled, raising his blade high.

"Sister!" Shawn called out, riding through the masses.

Maya raised her sword and shield and deflected her attack. "Shawn, take this girl to see Zelda, then bring her back to camp and make sure she gets those wounds treated."

"But, she's-"

"Just do it!" Maya snapped back. "She has surrendered her blade. If she raises her sword to you, kill her, but otherwise, do as I say! Now!"

Shawn jumped down from his horse and helped Shyara up, then climbed back on and snapped at the reins. Gersh raised his sword high. "Shyara Hadiya has committed an act of treason to the Gerudo! Kill her at once, along with her rescuer. Leave the enemy general to me; I will deal with her."

Shawn sighed. "I didn't need this right now... Listen, if you can still fight, then help me. Its hard enough for him to carry me, let alone both of us."

"But, they're my-"

"And they have just sentenced you to death! I will protect you, but I need your help."

Shyara grimaced, but reluctantly pulled out her scimitar as a Gerudo rider came up beside them, striking out with lance as arrows volleyed over their heads. The gerudo swung her spear, which Shyara deflected before Shawn pulled his horse to the right in order to avoid a large group of warring soldiers.

"So, general, its just you and me," Maya proclaimed.

Gersh laughed. "So be it!"

Shawn arrived at princess Zelda's location as the two generals collided swords. "Princess, the enemy general has surrendered... Maya wants me to take her back to camp to get her treated."

Princess Zelda just finished calling out a series of orders and looked up to see them, surprised. "Shyara... I'm sorry for what happened at Lake Hylia... Please understand that this war has nothing to do with your people. I'd save everyone if I could, but they won't listen to reason..."

Shyara lowered her head. "It seems that everyone not already deathly loyal to Ganondorf has been brainwashed... I did not want to admit the truth, but its true... Ganondorf has been using us all along. I'm not much help right now, but maybe, with some more training..."

"You held your own against Maya very well. She is a fierce fighter, I must say, despite being so young... Then again, what am I saying? At least she's of legal drinking age; I'm nothing but a child. I shouldn't even be here, but I must... Your skills will be invaluable, but for now, return to camp and rest up."

She nodded. "Thank you, princess..."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute... Shyara was the general leading the army... that means a new general must have replaced her..."

"I saw Maya cross blades with General Gersh," Shawn retorted. "I wanted to help her, but..."

"General Gersh?" She exclaimed. "Shawn, get back to camp, now. I'm going after Maya!"

Shawn nodded. "Very well."

"Hold the enemy back!" Zelda called out. "Do not let them pass this line! I'll be back shortly."

As Shawn rode off, she could now see further ahead, where General Gersh was now facing off against Maya, just like in her nightmare. She snapped the reins and rode onward, but suddenly, a cry bellowed out from the sky.

"Helmaroc!" the words echoed out.

Three gigantic birds swooped down upon the armies, focusing solely on the Hylian Knights. Zelda hastened her pace, eying them careful. There were two smaller birds, but the largest of them was clear as day. Clinging to its neck, the lich, Katrine Domera.

"Charge!" she cried out, and the bird immediately swooped down through the army of Hylians and picking up a handful of soldiers, flew back up into the sky, and cast them down upon the battlefield.

Zelda immediately raised her sword skyward. "Archers, shoot them down, now!"

Upon hearing the orders, Sheila immediately stopped what she was doing and looked to the sky. She raised her bow and pulled back, eying one of the smaller birds as it was looking to take a chunk out of the zora warriors to the north. Upon calculating its trajectory, she aimed a little lower and fired. Hundreds of arrows all across the field fired, as well, several at one of the others, but most found that this was the easiest, and it cried out in agony from the barrage. It swooped over the zoras, but missed them entirely.

The helmaroc snapped out of it and flapped its wings, rising into the sky once again. The Helmaroc King, on the other hand, took them by surprise and came back down from the sky, aiming specifically for a large group of Hylian knights consisting almost entirely of archers. Sheila gasped, but quickly regained her bearing and fired several more arrows at it, as did others, but it didn't seem at all fazed by the attack.

The helmarocs continued to fly around above the bloody battle below. The Helmaroc King swung around and Katrine raised her sword. She swung it down again, and the other two helmarocs once again dived down into the battle below.

"Archers, fire at will! Take those things down!" Daphnes called out, loudly.

Another volley of arrows filled the sky. One of the helmarocs swooped down into the midst of it, crying out loudly, but still incredibly persistent. Soldiers darted away as it crashed into the ground, wiping out any who yet remained in its path.

Katrine snickered as more arrows fired down upon her Helmaroc King, yet it never felt pain. She laughed, calling out. "Dive now, dive and devour all who stand in your way!"

It screeched loudly, swooping down towards the frontlines. The creature opened up its bloody talons as Miranda turned up to face it, holding her sword out. She stared the monstrous creature directly in the eyes as Katrine laughed hysterically upon its back. It grew nearer and nearer, its talons digging into the earth. Miranda held her breath, staring straight into the monster's eyes.

Suddenly, she clasped her heels together and her horse jumped away as she swung her sword around in a wide arc, slashing across the Helmaroc's face as she narrowly avoided a swift a painful death. The creature cried out in agony as a piece of its mask fell to the ground, revealing its newly scarred beak beneath.

Katrine gritted her teeth as the beast swayed violently. "No! Demon, you are under MY control! You obey MY command!" It continued to sway a bit as it flew back into the air, but swiftly regained its senses, its eyes returning to its blood-red color.

The woman turned and scanned the horizon, looking for her next victim. There, she saw at the northeastern portion of the battlefield, Jasper Kolanna's forces were trapped between a group of Hylian Knights and zora warriors. Mickaw led the zoras, but the knights had no notable figure in command; Daphnes led their group, but he stood yards away giving off other orders.

"There is your new prey..." she whispered into the creature's ear. "Tear them limb from limb... destroy everyone... leave none alive..."

The Helmaroc King roared as it soared in the direction. Katrine looked over to see the other helmaroc following behind. She surveyed the battlefield and found that Gersh's forces were quickly being overrun by the bridge. She raised her sword again, the helmaroc recognizing the movement immediately. She swung her sword down, aiming straight for Maya Leudona, and immediately it spread out its wings, catching the wind and spun around in a wide arc, turning into a rapid descent.

Selena swung her lance, slashing through a group of ice warriors, cutting them in half. She heard another behind her and immediately flipped her lance around in her hand, stabbing the creature behind her without even turning around. Suddenly, she heard screams from her left as she looked up and saw the giant beast flying from above.

"Everyone, get out of the way, now!" Vlad called out from the mass of soldiers.

The monstrous creature came diving down as soldiers darted in all directions. Its mighty talons grabbed a number of them as it rapidly approached Selena's position. She dived to the left just as it came flying passed her.

"Its coming back," Vlad called out. "Prepare for an all-out assault! Archers, be ready to shoot it down. Everyone else, grab whatever weapon you can to throw, but watch your back! Don't let the enemy catch you off guard!"

Selena turned swiftly, swinging her lance to smash through an ice warrior from behind. Arrows began to fly through the air as she heard the mighty creature's wings spread out, diving down again. Time slowed as she reached for the icy lance. She grimaced at how the freezing ice bit at her bare hand, but she did not hesitate. The beast's talons stretched out, and she turned around, icycle in hand, and threw it up, barely missing the creature's head.

"Get down!" Vlad yelled, dragging her to the ground.

Selena sighed. "I missed..."

Vlad turned back, seeing the creature spin wildly out of control. A loud wailing came from the beast, yet it did not sound like its usual cries. He snickered. "No, I think you hit perfectly..."

Katrine cried out in pain, the blood seeping from her shoulder where the frozen crystal had pierced through her. She tried her best to control the beast, but the pain was unbearable, and it continued spinning out of control. Suddenly, she felt a large jerk, then nothing but air as she tumbled through the sky, losing consciousness upon feeling her body encased in cold liquid.

The Helmaroc King shook its head, the mask falling of its face. Its eyes lost they're red color and it cried out, diving down after the zora army. Mickaw slashed through more of the icy warriors, his eyes dead-set on Jasper Kolanna. "Jasper, you evaded me once, but I shall be your undoing!" he called out.

Jasper laughed, staring off into the distance. "Hehehehe... Oh, I don't think that's going to happen..."

Mickaw raised an eyebrow, eying the direction Jasper was looking in. "What are you..."

He suddenly gasped as the enormous bird wrapped its talons around him, as well as several other zoras and even a couple of ice warriors caught in its midst. He struggled to break free, watching the ground grow further and further away. The giant bird began to fly north. Before it could, Mickaw heard a strange voice calling out. He could not understand a word, but the giant bird's eyes turned red again, and it immediately turned around, heading southwest. Mickaw continued to struggle, but the creature squeezed its talons and the zora king immediately stopped struggling.

Zelda stared in disbelief as she saw the Helmaroc King pick up Mickaw and fly off. "M-mickaw! Sheila, shoot it down, now! Everyone, fire!"

Sheila raised her bow and the arrow flew off towards the creature, as well as a large volley of arrows to follow. Once again, though, the creature just shrugged them off and flew away.

The zoras, without a leader, were quickly overrun by Jasper's forces, but Vlad directed his group to quickly push their way through and join with the zoras.

Meanwhile, Princess Zelda screamed as the final helmaroc flew swiftly over her head, heading straight for the bridge, and Maya. The arrows continued to pierce the beast's body, though, and it descended rapidly, smashing down into the battlefield and rolled towards the bridge, crushing a number of warriors, allies and enemies alike, to their death.

Maya Leudona gasped as the ground shook beneath her feet, causing both her and Gersh to fall to the ground. She regained her footing, and turned around. Most of her army had been wiped out. A giant helmaroc blocked the path to the main force, leaving only her and a few soldiers left on this side.

She turned back to face Gersh, whom had only just regained his footing as well. Gersh laughed maniacally. "Hah... looks like you're outnumbered... Care to surrender?"

Maya closed her eyes, sighing. She opened them again, swing out her sword and pointing it directly at him. "Never. We shall fight... to the death!"

Gersh laughed. "Yes, indeed... I shall enjoy killing you, slowly, and painfully..."

Zelda stared blankly as she saw Gersh and Maya cross swords again. "No... no... Maya!"

_**XXXXX**_

Relm, Romani, and Mido followed the small fairly swiftly through the inner depths of the dark forest. It took several hours to finally reach the Lost Woods, and upon entering, it was clearly obvious to both Relm and Romani why they were called the 'Lost Woods.'

"Last time I wasn't allowed to enter this place..." Relm mused out loud. "Are you sure its safe for me to go in?"

Fado stopped and turned to them. "Of course it is. Last time, you had not been summoned, Relm. This time, it is your duty. You are being called to the sacred temple. You must come."

Mido glanced around, seeing the twisted masses of trees all around. "The entire forest is unstable... everything is shifting around... we're not going to be able to proceed through here easily..."

Fado turned and flew around the small mass of trees. She flew down the right passage, then came back out and went down the left. She came back, sorrowful. "Oh no... everything has changed... The normal route has been blocked off. Its going to be almost impossible to find our way through, now..."

Relm perked her ears up. "Did you hear that?"

Romani stepped forward a little, cupping her right hand to her ear. "I don't hear anything..."

Relm turned to the passage in front of them and ran up to it. "Its coming from this direction... A mystical melody... This is the right way. Hurry!"

The redheaded girl raced through the passage. The other three stood and stared blankly, before at last running off towards her.

Relm stopped at every passage, listening to the sound of the mysterious music. Everyone else remained bewildered, but continued to follow, anyway, twisting through the winding trees, jumping over strewn roots that had overgrown their bounds, and ducking under fallen logs. They kept the pace, swiftly making it through one final passage that led into an open grove, a maze of hedges blocking the path.

"Y-you... you did it!" Fado called out. "How did you know which way to go?"

The princess turned around, nodding her head. "You heard it too, right? The song... it led us here. It seems to be coming from the end of the grove."

The three looked at each other, still puzzled. "What song?" Romani asked.

Relm raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But—"

"The Forest Sage used to come to this grove every day to sing... but she hasn't sung here for many years. The woods have been barren of the music for such a long time. Its truly a shame..." Mido proclaimed.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "The Forest Sage... You mean Saria?"

Mido nodded. "Yes... she used to sit in this grove and play her ocarina all day long... The music she played could be heard throughout the entire forest."

Relm turned make to the path, shaking her head. _'Am I truly the only one who can hear the song? If Saria's presence is still lingering within this forest, why am I the only one who can still hear it?'_

She shook her head. "Let's get going," she proclaimed, racing through the twisted paths of the hedge maze, the others just behind. Much of the path seemed desolate. Not a soul resided within the empty meadow. Many of the remaining green had started to wither, as if the entire forest was slowly starting to dye away, beginning with this meadow.

For Relm, the music only became louder and louder. The melody had a soothing touch to her soul, yet something seemed off... it almost seemed... sad, in a sense. She continued along the path, racing up the stairs, and down the final passage until at last coming out to a final grove.

A triforce mural was embedded into the ground at the center. A rope ladder was strung down from the broken steps leading into the temple. A dying tree stood on the left side of the stairs, a single bare branch hanging over the top of the stairs. On the other side of the stairs, there was nothing but a stump sitting there, but it was the figure on the stump that caused Relm's blood to boil.

"Y-you!" Relm called out, stepping forward. "You're supposed to be DEAD!"

Romani turned to the fairy hovering around, whispering to her. "Who is she talking too?"

Fado turned to the bare stump, shaking her head. "I have no idea..."

Mido narrowed his eyes. "She's here..."

Fado hovering in front of him. "No, she can't be..."

"I can feel her presence... Her spirit yet lingers in this forest... none of us can see or hear her, but Relm can..."

Saria took the small ocarina away from her mouth and turned up to stare at Relm. "Hello, there. Have you come to hear me play?" she asked.

Relm looked over the girl. She was not more than ten years old, at best, still a mere child. Her hair was short, unlike the Saria she remembered, but she still had the two strands of hair that hung down in front of her shoulders. She wore a small tunic, similar to the one she remembered Saria wearing, but it was smaller. Link wore a similar one, as well, so from what she heard of the Kokiri, it seems that the tunics grow right along with the one wearing them.

"No, I have not come to hear you play... How the hell are you still alive?"

Saria held a hand to her throat, gasping. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Relm stepped forward, sliding her katanas out of their sheaths. "You know what I mean, witch... you betrayed us all... yet you act like you know nothing? I won't have that... Tell me the truth: you are her, are you not? Then what are you doing here?"

The girl snickered, closing her eyes briefly. "The question is, Relm, what are YOU doing here?"

Relm blinked, then suddenly noticed that Saria was gone. "What?"

"You are so blinded by your hatred, Relm," Saria continued, now standing on top of the mural, "that you cannot see the danger you are putting yourself in... You have been chosen... yet you do not have the strength to put the past behind you... what has all that training done for you? Here you are, trying to act like a woman, yet you're nothing but a child crying for mommy to come and take care of you..."

"You—"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Saria retorted. "You act so calm, yet inside, you're just a little baby..."

Relm launched herself forward in rage. "I'll KILL you!" she screamed out, racing forward, blade out.

Romani gasped, still unsure of what was going on. "What's... what's wrong with her? Has she lost her mind?"

Saria vanished again just as Relm's blade cut through her. The redheaded girl spun around and saw her standing right behind her, now appearing to be a teenager again.

Saria brushed her long, green hair, and looked up to Relm, smiling. "There, this is how you remember me, isn't it?"

She laughed, spinning around a little as her hair waved around. "You know that I'm of the Kokiri Tribe... we're never age, and we're never supposed to leave the forest. Link left, though, leaving me hear alone to die in my misery... I didn't care what the Great Deku Tree said. I wanted to go with him... finally, I decided it was time for me to leave this place, and I started traveling all over the continent... As much as I liked being a kid, I loved feeling my body change like this even more... I never felt... so alive... kinda ironic the way things turned out, huh?"

"What are you trying to tell me? Just spit it out!" Relm yelled.

Saria vanished again. Suddenly, Relm felt a hand touch her shoulder. "You hate me, don't you? Come on, I can see it in your eyes... I know how you feel. Just let it out. Do it. You know you want to."

Relm grabbed Saria's hand and threw her to the ground. She picked up her katanas off the ground and held them over Saria's body. That's when she noticed Saria had taken on a new form... the one she held when tried to steal the triforce. Relm backed away, gasping.

Saria stood again, the long vine dress flowing all the way to the ground. She sneered, laughing. "This is how you see me, isn't it? This is precisely how you picture me... a monster. Go on, say it." She held her arms out. "Do it, please. End this."

Mido narrowed his eyes. Romani turned to Mido, then back to Relm. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore... we've got to snap her out of this!"

The girl started to run forward, but a silent figure suddenly jumped down from above right in front of Romani, shaking her head, her shoulder-length white hair clearly noticeable. "Watch and wait," the woman proclaimed.

Relm dropped the katana from her left hand and just gripped the second one tightly in both hands. Saria just continued to stand there, taunting her. "Go on. You have every right to this. This is what you've been waiting for. Do it. Kill me now." she started crying. "Please... just get this miserable life over with!"

Sweat dripped from her brow. She approached slowly, raising the blade in her hand. Suddenly, tears started to pour from her eyes and she collapsed to her knees, dropping the weapon on the ground.

Saria shook her head. "I knew you couldn't do it..."

She then turned and grabbed the fallen blade up in her hands, holding it over Relm's body. "Goodbye, friend," she proclaimed, before bring the blade down into her stomach.

Romani gasped in disbelief. "What the?"

Mido broke free and raced forward, watching as Saria fell. He trying to catch her body in his arms, but she vanished into thin air. "Saria..."

Romani cupped her mouth with her hand, then turned up to the older woman standing before her. "What just happened? Why couldn't I see her?"

"Saria was not truly here. Only a sage could see her spiritual manifestation. You could almost describe her as a ghost... Mido could feel her presence, though, and he was finally able to see her spirit. Relm, on the other hand, was being tested. She has been harboring her hatred all this time and was unable to see it. Now, she has finally come face to face with the truth... we all have the potential to be monsters. Saria became one, and on the path that Relm was heading, she, too, was starting to become one."

The woman stepped forward and leaned down next to Relm, gripping her hand. Relm turned up to face her. Her face turned pale and she quickly dried her eyes with her shirt. "M-master Impa... what are you doing here?"

"You do not have to fear weakness, child," Impa proclaimed. "Remember this. There will be good times and bad times. You do not have to hold everything in. It will only burden you further. You must not stray from the path. You have to control your emotions, not let them control you."

Relm lowered her head. "Can I make a confession?"

Impa nodded.

"Um..." she coughed into her hand a bit, trying to clear her throat. "I was angry in that grove... when I found myself incapable of making the finishing blow... I wanted to be the one to kill Saria..."

"That is why you had this encounter today. Saria's appearance here was no coincidence. You needed to face your own emotions. What Saria did was inexcusable, but you are capable of the very same things she did. She faced the same problem you faced now; she was unable to control her own emotions, which led to her accepting the dark powers within that Scepter. Had you been in the same circumstances in your current condition, you would've done the exact same thing."

Relm nodded. "I see..."

The girl went and collected her weapons and sheathed them. She then turned back to Impa. "What will happen to Saria now?"

"Saria's spirit is trapped within that scepter now. I was able to temporarily bring it out, but her soul still belongs to him. Now he likely has complete control over Saria's spirit. The remaining living sages are doing everything they can to channel enough energy to Saria's spirit to help her overcome the demon's power, but that will not be enough. If he completely consumes Saria's soul, the world is forever doomed."

Relm gripped her forehead firmly, deep in thought. "But wait... can't we just find someone to replace Saria as the forest sage?"

Impa shook her head. "Impossible. A sage cannot be replaced unless they are truly dead and their soul has journeyed to the Sacred Realm to forever guard the triforce. Saria's body may have died, but her soul cannot possibly pass on in this state. The only way to do this is to reunite her body and soul in the Temple of Majora within the depths of the Forbidden Woods."

Relm collapsed to her knees. "Th-then... all is lost, isn't it? Saria's body is dead... there's nothing we can do... nothing!"

"Saria's body will be brought back to life when her soul is returned."

The redheaded girl closed her eyes. She then opened them again. "What can we do?"

"First," Impa proclaimed, "we need to return Saria's power to this forest. Romani?"

The girl stepped forward. "Y-yes? What can I possibly do?"

"Stand at the center of the triforce."

Romani nodded, stepping onto the mural and standing at the center. Suddenly, a great power began to fill her and she felt her feet lift off of the ground. A small glowing object floated out of her pocket out in front of her face. "The pendant that Sheila gave me...?" she asked.

A wave of green energy poured out from the gem, spreading across the entire forest. The withering trees around them began to spring to life again. Romani's feet hit the ground again, and the gem fell into her hands. Suddenly, a few feet in front of her, the same aura appeared again as a chest materialized. She stepped forward, cautiously.

"Open it," Impa stated.

Romani nodded, opening up the chest. Inside there was nothing but an old bow, which she promptly pulled out. Fado flew up to her and stared down at the treasure. "Hey... that's the Fairy Bow... its the sacred treasure that the Ordonians were after, I'm sure of it!"

She gripped the bow with her hand and felt a calming presence fill her spirit, and magnificent power flow into her body. "What in the world is this?"

"This bow should surely aid you in the coming battle," Impa proclaimed. "Now you must hurry. I will return to the Shadow Temple and continue praying. Relm, Romani, you two must return to face Ganondorf's forces."

Relm sighed, nodding her head. "A-all right... can we possibly hope to win?"

"I cannot tell you that. You may only go."

Relm nodded. "Thank you... Master Impa..."

Relm and Romani started to leave, but then noticed that they were one short. "H-hey... where's Mido?" Romani asked.

Mido looked down from the higher cliffs above them, before turning and running off in the opposite directions, towards the east. _'My mission here is complete... I'm going to save Saria myself...'_ he proclaimed, boldly, before disappearing into the trees.

**Shawn Leudona** - Maya's little brother. He's been planned to appear for some time, but finally got in the story now.

**Myrhanda Schahl (Miranda in this story)** - Josif Shahl's older sister. In this story, though, Joseph is his name, and he's the older sister. He was killed by Agahnim earlier in the story.

**Vlad Zaniel** - A sheikah working for Impa. He helped Kasuto free Akiba and several other Hyrulean knights from Matthias.

**Jesibel Kohl** - A sheikah working for Impa. She helped Kasuto and Vlad free Akiba and several other Hyrulean knights from Matthias. Jesi is my most recently created character, though I've had several concepts of her which ultimately led to this version.


	41. Captain's Legacy

**_Author's_ Note(s)**: This chapter is basically filler for the most part, but its also intended to go over more of Heath's past. I also opted to introduce Dalton, even though I originally didn't intend on introducing him until a (potential) third story (if I ever get around to writing one). I'll be introducing several other minor characters later on who won't play much of a role initially, but are mostly intended to expand the knowledge of some of said characters.

Oddly enough, Navi does not appear in this chapter, though she's still on the ship, obviously... :P

_**Dalton**** Alder**_ - Among my earliest characters, originally appearing as a Sonic OC named Ultima, then as a modern human character. Most recently I've revamped him into a more fantasy-medieval setting, though he still uses a gun as a weapon. Dalton has deep ties to the pasts of many characters, mostly Labrynnans, although only Heath's connection is revealed right now.

_**Troia**** Bohanes**_ - The daughter of Johan Bohanes, the pirate, and Dalton's adoptive father. She acts as Dalton's first-mate, adoptive sister, and plays an important role in Heath's past...

Its also notable that I released the character profiles of Heath and Dalton to coincide with the release of this chapter on deviantART over the weekend. I first posted this chapter last weekend on dA, I'm just late on . Michelle and Troia's profiles will be released to coincide with Chapter 43 one week from Saturday.

These few ship chapters focus heavily on Heath's past, but beyond that he won't have much of a role. The focus returns back to Link again starting on Chapter 45, though Heath will still appear in a couple chapters later. Speaking of which, all chapters are complete through 46, and 47 is half done. That's of an estimated 57, mind you (originally it was 50, then 52, then 53... now I'm at 57... :P)

This should be the last jump in chapter count, though, I've just expanded it to allow for more story details I wanted to include but didn't think I could. I've mainly expanded the amount of chapters aboard the ship, since they were originally supposed to end at Chapter 39, with 40-42 focusing entirely on Hyrule. I just added more ship chapters at 41 and 43, moving the original Hyrule chapters 41 and 42 to 42 and 44, respectively.

**Disclaimer**: Link and Ambi are copyright Nintendo. Heath, Gerran, Dalton, and Troia are copyright me.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 41: Captain's Legacy**_

"So," Link began, "how long until we reach Ramon?"

Heath laughed. "The past couple days have been a little crazy, but truth be told, our journey has barely begun. There's still leagues of sea ahead of us. We haven't even been at sea a week yet. Get used to it; its going to be like this for a while."

Link sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that..."

She paused for a moment. "So... you were aboard that ship ten years ago?"

Heath lowered his head. "Y-yes... One of Labrynna's top generals, as well as Princess Oltana's personal guard, were escorting her across the seas when we were attacked by pirates. As far as I can tell, only I survived, and I don't even know how I did... I awoke on a strange island at sea. It was inhabited by a few people, but this place... it was almost... dream-like. I managed to build a raft with the help of some of the people on the island and made my way to Ordona City, but I later checked up all known maps and I could not find any traces of that island. I have sailed many leagues trying to find it, but I was never able to."

"After this, I got a job as a cabin boy, mostly just cleaning up ships, but my true goal was to get my own ship so I could sail the seas in search of the pirates who attacked us. I did not know what I would find... I just prayed that my sister Troia yet lived. I worked on that same ship for many years. The captain appreciated my reserve and eventually I became his first mate."

He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Once, we had a huge load of cargo we were set to deliver to a place we had never gone before... the Kingdom of Valinor. This would be the greatest, longest journey we had ever been on. Naturally, we first sailed to Atlantis, and from there, we set sail southeast. This was not the first trade that had been made between Valinor are the northern continents, but it was the first we had ever made."

"Valinor was on the eastern side of the continent. The continent itself was almost directly south of Landon, but very distant, and very large. Most of the central portion of the continent consisted of desert, while the rest is a tropical paradise. It is the home to elves, a very private, but also technologically advanced race."

Link nodded. "Hylians are descent from elves... The original Hylians were pureblooded elves who were guided to the northern lands by the Golden Goddesses. The Goddess Hylia was left by the Golden Goddesses, whom they worshipped, until she took on a mortal body, after which point her descendants formed Hyrule."

Heath nodded. "Yes, that is correct. As Hylians began to multiply, they spread out across the continent, and later traveled to my continent and began to intermingle with human residents there. Since that time, though, elves have been cut off from the world. It was until the past ten years when elves have started to open up again."

"Regardless of circumstances, barely a few days into our journey, we were attacked by pirates again... we never made it to Valinor. My captain was killed, along with half the crew. What I do remember, though, is the silver-haired enemy captain... As first-mate, I became the new captain, and we fought back the pirates. They retreated, and I buried my former captain at sea. That is the first time anyone had ever heard of the name Dalton Alder, and they swiftly began to fear it. We have had a bitter rivalry ever since."

Princess Ambi, sitting down on a nearby barrel, perked her ears up at the conversation. "Alder...?" she mused.

Heath glanced down at her. "Yes... the pirate's name was Alder. Why do you ask?"

Ambi stood and looked up at him. "Heath, do you remember the name of the general who fought alongside your father?"

Heath shook his head. "No, I don't..."

Ambi walked away, staring down. "Well... he was on that ghost ship. I remember seeing him. From my childhood, I barely remember his face, but my parents always praised the name of General Alder, who died at sea."

She turned around. "General Alder was on that ship, and he had a son... I do not know his name, though, because he was thought to have died on that ship as well, but I do remember hearing how General Alder's son was extremely violent and rebellious..."

Heath narrowed his eyes. "That's... no, it can't be..."

The captain turned back to the helm, shaking his head. "Damnit, it has to be... Dalton must be the son of General Alder. He likely betrayed everyone aboard that ship to the pirates, and then joined them! Eventually, he... became the new captain... that's why no one knew his name before that point..."

His blood began to boil with rage. "Damnit! He's been right there the whole time! Its... its his fault that my family is dead!"

\

"H-heath... calm down!" Michelle called out, racing over to him. "Yelling like this isn't going to get you anywhere... We'll find him again, I know we will."

Heath nodded. "Yes... and when I do, I will have my revenge..."

A loud screech suddenly echoed out above them. A large bird flew overhead, soaring through the sky. Link gasped in surprise. "What in the world?"

Gerran raced out onto the deck. "That's the Helmaroc King! I thought they nested over Turtle Rock in northern Landon... what is it doing way out here?"

Link eyed it closely, looking over the creature as it flew off into the distance. "Wait a second, its got something in its talons... They're zoras!"

"Heath, you have to catch up to that thing!" Gerran called out.

"I'm on it," the captain proclaimed. "Michelle, get back to the crow's nest. I need your eye on that thing."

Michelle nodded. "Yes, captain!" she replied, quickly climbing back up to the top.

Heath held the wheel firmly, eying the creature off into the distance. It seemed that they were quickly gaining on the creature.

"Those things can fly very far, very fast. It could have come from anywhere," Gerran remarked. "And there's no way we should be able to catch up to it so easily. It must have found its mark."

"Uh, captain," Michelle called out, "I think you just got your wish. That creature is flying towards a ship out in the distance... the flag is unmistakable... Dalton is here!"

"What?" Heath snapped. "That creature was summoned by Dalton?"

In the distance, a white-haired main stared through a telescope, nodding. "It seems you were right, sorcerer... You were right about the Helmaroc, and about Heath. What is it you wanted me to do, again?"

A robed man stepped towards the bow of the ship, laughing maniacally. "Dalton, I gave you the magic to control the bird, and drew Heath Marlin to you. Aboard Heath's ship, there is a woman by the name of Link... you will recognize her by her green clothes... Kill her and retrieve the object she has in her possession, then give it to me. What you do with the rest is up to you."

Dalton sneered. "Whatever you say... what did you say your name again?"

The sorcerer vanished, laughing. "Its Agahnim... once you have the item, simply call my name, and I will come."

The pirate shook his head. "Ugh... dealing with people like him really drags a good pirate down."

A woman stepped out from behind the helm. "Captain, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Dalton sighed. "I don't like the thought of killing a woman in cold blood, but I'll do anything to wipe Heath Marlin off the face of the map. You think you can control that thing?" he asked, staring up at the giant bird above them.

"I... I don't know... what am I supposed to do?"

Dalton removed a small amulet from his pocket. "Its supposed to be this... You just put it around your neck," he walked over to her and wrapped it around to her neck, "and tell it what you want to do. The mask over its face will force it to obey your every command. Just pray it doesn't lose the mask..."

The girl nodded, turning up to face the beast. "Hang on... what is that? Creature, drop them, now!"

The Helmaroc King tossed the zoras in its talons onto the ship. "Hey, it worked!"

Dalton nodded. "Well, Agahnim was right about everything else. I guess when he activated the magic it must've just grabbed its meal. Oh well, we'll leave those zoras there for now. Alright, let's get this show on the road. I'm counting on you, first-mate Troia. Make me proud."

Troia smiled, hugging him. "Hey, its my father's ship, but you're my big brother, so I know its in good hands."

Dalton laughed. "Not really,"

Troia immediately interrupted him, finishing the statement, "I know, but Captain Bohanes treated me like his son, so its all the same. You don't have to say it every time."

"Okay, people, listen up," Troia called out. "We've got a battle here... good 'ole Heath Marlin has shown his face once more. Its time to wipe him out for good this time."

The pirates cheered her on, and she guided the Helmaroc King to descend a short ways, allowing her to ride on its neck. "Oh, and make sure you tie up those zoras, in case they wake up. We don't want them causing any trouble."

Troia flew around the ship a bit, all the while Dalton turned back to face Heath's ship. "Heath... how ironic that your own sister is going to be the one to kill you. Of course, I always envied you... my father destroyed my life, while your parents always loved you and took care of you, as did your sister... Well, its time for me to take back what should've been mine!"

A blond-haired woman made her way through the crowded port town. She wore an indigo, knee-length cloak over a brown shirt, wrapped around the waist with a purple strap. Her hair was tied back with a red head band and she also wore a blue scarf around her neck, as well as knee-length black boots. The katana at her side made it clearly evident that she at least had some skill with a sword.

As she passed by the docks, she heard a commotion at the nearby stables. She glanced over and noticed that one of the horses seemed to be in a little bit of a fit and the groomers couldn't seem to control her. "H-hey, what's going on?" she asked.

One of the groomers glanced towards her, but kept his eyes focused on restraining the horse. "Ugh... this one is sure a wild one. A young woman left this horse in our care for an extended length of time. Duke Edgar asked us to hold her here temporarily until she can be moved to the ranch, since this person isn't going to be back for at least eight months, if not a full year, and she couldn't find any way of taking this one with her... but I don't know how the ranchers are going to be able to handle her for such an extended period if we can't even handle her for a week!"

The young woman eyed the horse. "Here, let me try..."

She approached cautiously, reaching out her hand. "Hey, girl... how you doing? I know your master isn't here right now, but she hasn't abandoned you..."

The horse seemed to calm down a bit, neighing softly. The woman smiled, rubbing her finger's through the horse's mane. "There, that's a good girl... What's her name?"

The groomer raised an eyebrow. "Um, hang on... let me check..."

He ran over to his office-like area and pulled out a piece of parchment with a series of names on it. "Um... This one is called Epona. Her master, a young woman by the name of Link... an unusually odd name for a woman, but nonetheless, appears to be sailing to Port Raugmina and won't be back for some time. She didn't know what else to do with her horse, and our Duke, Edgar, whom apparently made her acquaintance back in Masa almost two weeks ago now, offered to ranch her until Link returned."

The young woman nodded, turning back to the horse. "Mmm... I feel for Link, I really do. I didn't want to part with my horse, either, but I had to sell her because I myself am heading to Raugmina. I'm supposed to sell sail tonight."

The groomer raised an eyebrow. "Tonight? Are you sure? All our remaining ships heading for Raugmina left yesterday. No more shipments are heading there for a couple of days."

The woman shook her head. "No, are you sure?" she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked it over. "Ugh... It seems you're right. I must've been delayed a day on may way here from Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" the man stated. "That's a long way... and dangerous these days, too, I hear. Most of the population has fled east. What are you doing heading to Raugmina?"

The woman nodded. "Well, I'm looking for a man by the name of Mudora... He has been performing some very important research and I must find him. We recently received a report from him where he indicated that he was visiting Labrynna, and was heading to Holodrum afterwards. I would've preferred sailing directly to Lynna Port, but since it has been closed down due to the endless storms brewing in the sea around there, that is no longer an option."

He nodded again. "Yes, its unfortunate that Lynna Port had to be closed, but at least it has formed closer ties between Labrynna and Ramon. Listen, I also am responsible for boarding passengers. Can I see that notice you have there?"

"Sure," she replied, walking over and handing him the piece of paper.

"Hmm... This is signed by the high chancellor of Hyrule, Akiba Kisaragi. What connection do you have with him?"

She smiled. "Akiba is my grandfather. I have been sent on a very important mission that I must not fail. Please, I need to get on a ship as soon as possible."

He nodded. "This pass will get you a ride on any ship, and give you free lodging and food. You ought to be lucky to be the granddaughter of such a powerful man. The next ship will be arriving by tomorrow night and will set sail in two days, but its a cargo ship. It will be fully loaded and likely take longer than a normal passenger ship, but the next passenger ship won't be arriving for several more days after that, so it won't make much of a difference."

She sighed. "I guess its the best I can do. I'll take it."

"Okay, then, very well." He grabbed some more paperwork and walked over to her. "Alright, here, show this paperwork to the innkeeper. He will provide you lodging for the next couple days." he handed her a slip of parchment, then pulled out another document. "Okay, last thing. What's your name, miss...?"

The woman smiled. "Kasuto... Kasuto Kisaragi."


	42. Fall of Hyrule

_**Disclaimer**_: Zelda, Daphnes, Ganondorf, Romani, Malon, Impa, Agahnim, and Majora are copyright Nintendo. Sheila, Maya, Gersh, Katrine, Miranda, Shawn, Vlad, Selena, Jesi, Relm, Baask, Shyara, Fayza, Priscilla, Leena, and Dihryn are copyright me._  
_

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 42: Fall of Hyrule**_

"Everyone, to the frontlines! The frontlines have been breached and we must reinforce our standing! Charge!" Daphnes called out loudly.

The knights pushed forward through the crowded field as Princess Zelda hurried as fast as she could on her horse. She was soon joined by Miranda, and after that, Shawn also rode on by. More knights came around, charging forward after witnessing the devastation of the Hyrulean frontal assault.

Maya Leudona watched out of the corner of her eye as the Gerudo forces pushed through, wiping out the few knights she had left and continued to march around the gigantic bird behind her. Despite her worries, she swung her sword violently, deflecting Gersh's attacks just to stay alive. She knew he was toying with her; the Gerudo forces could've easily overwhelmed her and killed her, but he wanted to take her down himself, which she felt would be his downfall. Now, if only she could hold him off until reinforcements arrived...

"Sister!" Shawn cried out. "Hang in there! If you die now, I'm going to KILL you!"

The green-armored knight swung his lance off to his right as his horse galloped through the plains, slashing through a series of Gerudo without even bothering to stop. The ground was soaked red with blood, but he kept on fighting, and his horse kept on running across the plains.

Zelda couldn't focus on anything, except the nagging feeling in her head that she had seen a vision of the future, and it was about to come pass... and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. The memory echoed in her mind, calling out to her.

"No! Maya... why...? Why you?" Zelda cried, turning up to see the dark lord himself approaching. She didn't care any more. So many had died... and now even her dear friend, Maya, was also gone... what hope was left for Hyrule now?

Everything was crumbling around her, even as she saw the Hyrulean forces race up the plains in front of her, to her right, her father, Daphnes, and before her, Relm stood tall, wielding twin katanas. She charged forward, sounding a loud battle cry and she crossed blades with Ganondorf himself.

"Sister... you can't die now! You have to... you have to live! Live for Hyrule! We will restore her again, I promise..."

Zelda turned her head up, the tears still covering her face. "Shawn, get out of here, now!"

Shawn shook his head. "N-no... I won't... I won't leave her!"

Zelda turned to him. "You heard her, didn't you? Let your sister's memory drive you forward... for now, we must retreat!" she jumped to her feet, turning back around. "Everyone, fall back! We who remain will not die this day!"

Ganondorf raised his blade and cut down at Relm's legs, but before his blade fell she was gone in an instant. As Zelda rode off, she couldn't help keep coming back to that moment...

Princess Zelda opened her eyes, staring around at the desolate plans, blood staining the once majestic scene. She walked through the empty field, surveying all the death and despair that her people suffered. The stench of rotting flesh filled the air, nearly causing her to faint, but she pressed on, moving towards the bridge that crossed the western river at where the battle was situated.

As she walked through the fields, she named off a number of Hyrulean Knights she recognized in her mind, their corpses lying dead in the aftermath of the great battle. She pressed on, wading through the bloody plains, until she came to the large Helmaroc filled with Hyrulean arrows over its body. She walked in front of it to the place where she saw the knight in lavendar armor, all the blood in her body long-since draining out onto the ground from the gaping wound in her chest, thankfully invisible due to the way she fell.

She could barely control her tears as she moved on, heading upstream to where a large number of zoras lay dead, the rest having escaped back up river. She continued on a little ways, until she was a significant ways out of the battlefield, and turned around to survey the scene. She pictured in her mind what it looked like.

Further down stream, the zoras were united with the Hyrulean troops and successfully wiped out Jasper Kolanna's forces and pushed on towards the front lines. Katrine Domera, heavily wounded but yet alive, pulled herself out of the river and looked up to see Gersh facing off against Maya. She saw herself racing through the fields, several others behind her, all trying to get to the frontlines and push back the enemy forces.

"General, you have no right to live, you traitor!"

The enemy general laughed out. "Hah! I'm only giving this land back to its rightful king. Your people stole it from him, so its only fair that we steal it back. You're no match for me, woman. I shall kill you here and now."

The woman raised her shield to block his next attack. "I'd like to see you try. Enguarde!" she cried out, stabbing her rapier through the chainmail under his arm where his armor was weak.

He stepped back, biting his tongue, but continued to slash his sword up at her. "Such simple-minded tactics will never defeat me. I've bested you nine out of every ten duals we have fought in. You're a child to me, Maya. Give up now and face your death."

Maya shook her head, knocking away his blade and dashing behind him, stabbing him in the back where the armor was weak. "This shall be that one out of ten. I will not lose this fight to you, Gersh."

Gersh gasped, collapsing to his knees.

Zelda gasped, the event ringing in her mind over and over. "N-no... no! Maya, look out!" she called out, her voice echoing across the field.

Maya suddenly stopped, her head turning to face Zelda, standing up stream. Zelda shook her head. "Wh-what...? How..."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Princess...? But..." she lurched her body to turn around, but then suddenly felt the mighty blade piercing her skin right through the right side of her abdomen. She cried in pain, falling to her knees, spewing out blood.

"No! Maya!" Zelda cried out, jumping off of her horse and catching Maya in her arms.

Maya gagged, staring up at her. "What... what did you... what did you do?" she asked, her eyes turning off towards the river. The other Zelda was gone.

"Sister!" Shawn called out, falling to his knees besides her.

"How touching," Gersh laughed, standing up again. "Its time to cut this reunion short. Die, now... submit to the might of the great Ganondorf!"

Zelda breathed in heavily. She turned up to face him, her eyes glowing golden. She stood up, dropped her sword, and threw her hand forward. "General... for treason against Hyrule, I sentence you to death!" she cried out.

Gersh gasped as he saw the princess lift up into the air, winds spinning wildly around her. She pulled her hands together and prayed silently, before throwing them forward.

Shawn stared blankly as Gersh gasped for breath, lurching his head back as an unknown force took hold of hm. His face began to wrinkle up and his eyes became bloodshot. His hair turned white in a matter of seconds and he felt his life draining away. His armor rusted over and smashed into dust, his skin dried up, also turning into dust, leaving nothing but a skeleton which crumbled away instantly, blowing off in the wind.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Katrine screamed out loud, throwing her hand into the air.

Zelda closed her eyes as her feet touched ground again, and she promptly fell down to the ground. "Princess!" a voice called out, and a red-haired girl rushed in and grabbed her as she fell.

"What... happened...?" Zelda asked.

"Hey, you're safe now... everything's going to be all right..."

"Gersh! My love!" Katrine cried. "You witch!"

The Gerudo general pulled out her blade and charged forward. "You... you'll pay for this!"

"Not if I can help it!" another voice snapped back, swiftly crossing blades with Katrine.

"Get out of my way, sheikah!" she snapped, slashing her sword repeatedly.

The sheikah girl fought back with twin katanas, blocking each of her moves with ease. Katrine swung her scimitar down, forcing the girl to block with both of her blades simultaneously. She then promptly undercut Katrine with a swift kick, knocking Katrine to the ground. Katrine wasn't ready to back down, through, and despite her condition, she still managed to flipped backwards onto solid ground and charge forward once more.

Once swift slash to the face, though, and the woman cried out in agony, collapsing to her knees. "My... my eyes! Ahhhh... I can't see, I can't..."

In the distant, a group of Sheikah rode towards them, led by Impa. Behind them, a long chain of horses rode out, being directed by another sheikah girl, the one named Jesi, whom had previously brought Baask back to camp. "Everyone, follow swiftly! This place isn't safe. Hurry, go!" Jesi called out.

The darkness in the horizon began to fade as a light shined down across the battlefield, invigorating the remaining Hyrulean troops into action. Katrine open her eyes and screamed. "Guaaaahhhhhh... that light... its... too... bright..."

Daphnes rode up to the front with a legion of his own forces to fight back the Gerudo. Relm turned around, facing Maya. "Is she going to be alright?"

Shawn looked over his sister, feeling her wrist. "She's... weak, but she's stable... she's lost a lot of blood, though..."

Relm nodded. She reached to her right side and unstrapped her waist sash, leaning down next to Maya. She put pressure on the wound. "Hold it there and get her up onto your horse... you can do that, right?"

Shawn nodded. "Yes, of course..."

"Good. Do not bother returning to the ranch; everyone is heading to a safe haven. Follow them, and hurry."

"Thank you," Shawn replied.

"Here, let me help," a pink-haired woman spoke nearby. Miranda smiled and assisted Shawn on getting Maya aboard his horse, and then the two rode off.

Zelda gasped for breath, staring blankly. "It... it didn't happen..."

Relm turned back to face her. "What didn't?"

Zelda lowered her head. "I had a vision... I saw Maya lying here... she was dead, I know she was... just like everyone else... everyone we love... why... why did this have to happen...? But Maya... how?"

Suddenly, Relm spun around, raising her blades up. Zelda screamed, and Romani stared in disbelief.

"Hehehehe... You know you can't win... face it, fools... Hyrule is mine..."

Relm held her katanas as hard as she could muster, but his strength was overwhelming. She bit her lip. "You... you may be right... we can't win... at least... not now... not in our current condition... but I promise you this... we will never back down... we will never give up... we will be a thorn in your side for years to come... until we take back our land..."

"Fool... you shall die here and now!" He yelled out, punching forward with his free hand and hitting her in the face. Relm gasped as she flew back, smashing into the soft feather of the dead Helmaroc.

"Zelda, we have to get out of here!" Romani called out.

Zelda grabbed her sword, stood up, and faced him head on. "You... I... will kill you!" she called out.

He laughed maniacally, again, slowly, as he raised is free hand, a black ball of magic forming within. "Hahahahaha! You're nothing but children! Die now!"

The ball of energy shot forth from his palm, throwing both Romani and Zelda back to where Relm had fallen. The dark lord stepped forth, raising his blade, ready to finish what he had started. It fell down towards where the three girls lay...

Suddenly, another katana raised up to deflect his attack. A whole legion of Sheikah rushed in to face off against the Gerudo forces, giving the zoras, gorons, ordonians, hyruleans, and masans a short while more to escape.

Daphnes raced into the fray and lowered his hand, grabbing Zelda's hand, and pulled her up. She shook her head, dazed, but then mounted behind him. Relm and Romani woke up as well, quickly running over and mounting their horses. Then, Relm turned back and gasped. "Wha... Impa?"

Impa narrowed her eyes. "Relm, you have to escape, now! Get out of here!"

Relm shook her head. "Master... no! I won't leave without you!"

Impa smiled. "Child, I am already dead... please tell your sister... I'm sorry..."

Her blade shattered to pieces as Ganondorf's large sword smashed through, cleaving the Shadow sage in two. Relm cried out, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Impa!"

"Let's go, now!" Romani snapped back. "Don't let her die in vain! And to do that, you have to live!"

The Sheikah continued to fight back, but swiftly began to fall one by one. The remaining members soon retreated, mounted horses two by two, and continued to fight with arrows. Relm clacked her heels together and Freya darted off, all the while Romani continued volleying arrows. Soon they rode up next to a familiar white-haired girl, herself carrying a passenger as she volleyed arrows as well.

The dark lord stepped gripped his blade tightly in his hand and threw it forward. "Victory is at hand! Go, kill all those who dare to flee from my wrath! The rest of you, come, let us take the castle at once. Our greatest dream is finally at hand... Hyrule has been claimed for the Gerudo."

"Ganondorf!" a female voice called out from behind.

The dark lord snickered. "So, the peaceful Gerudo have come out to play?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I won't let you have your way anymore... Nomads, let us ride out together... we shall aid Hyrule in their time of greatest need!"

The Gerudo nomad tribe, the Jahara, rode swiftly down through the hills, all armed with bows, shooting down their brethren as they raced through the masses. As numbers of them were cut down, others broke through and crossed the bridge, spreading out over the field as they rode out to Hyrule's aid, including the chief. Their arrows were swift and fatal, cutting down hundreds of Gerudo in a manner of seconds.

The Jahara raced onward, across the plains, leveling the field so as not to allow any Gerudo loyal to Ganondorf to follow behind. The forces made their way through the abandoned market and into the eastern Eldin Province, crossing over the Bridge of Eldin and disappearing into the mountain path. Ganondorf's forces stationed themselves in the former capital of Hyrule, but did not order his remaining troops to track down the fleeing army.

Despite his victory, Ganondorf now knew that Hyrule was stronger than he ever thought possible. They wiped a huge gaping hole in his army, one that would take years to fill in. Of course, he would still succeed... Hyrule's forces were decimated. Just the threat of invasion, and all other nations would abandoned them. Once Hyrule was wiped off the face of the map, then he'd go after the others, one by one, until finally, the entire world was his toy.

For now, though, he reasoned, Hyrule was good enough. There was only one concern he had about his plan... he had to make sure that his followers finished the job. There could be no mistakes.

_**XXXXX**_

The woman in the black cloak marched through her castle of eternal shadow, trudging across the blood-red carpet, all the way to her tower. She climbed up, all the way to the top, and wherein she turned and saw the mural on the wall, as well as the black ball sitting on a pedestal. She gazed her eyes into the ball, laughing out as she picked it up in her hand. She stared into it, and suddenly, she appeared in a chamber of eternal shadow.

She turned to face her master, laughing hysterically. "Ah, my liege, I take it your mission was a success?"

He smiled. "Hyrule has fallen. There's still a small little thing that is troubling my mind..."

"You mean... the boy, erm, girl...?" another spoke out.

"What do you think, fool?" a woman spoke out, wearing a black band around her eyes.

The man laughed. "What in the world happened to you, Katrine?"

She hissed loudly. "That is none of your concern, sorcerer... what is your concern is destroying Link!"

The man laughed. "Oh, she'll be dead soon enough... I've arranged a specialty for her. That ship she's on will soon be at the bottom of the sea."

The dark lord smiled. "Good... good... make sure she STAYS there... you have no idea how persistent she is..."

"You have a habit of losing to a member of the hero's bloodline, don't you? That's why you're asking us to do your dirty work?" the shadowy woman spoke out again.

Katrine snapped, pulling out her blade and slashing the woman's neck, leaving the tip of the blade embedded slightly into her skin as she held it up. "Say that again, Dihryn, and I WILL kill you! No one talks back to the master that way."

Dihryn gulped. "I, um, have a report, my lord Ganondorf..."

Ganondorf nodded his head, and Katrine replaced her blade. Dihryn nodded. "Despite you're current condition, you still know how to wield that blade..."

"The report, Dihryn." she retorted.

Dihryn sighed. "Very well... I have successfully infiltrated the girl. She is very easy prey after what dear old Agahnim did... I'll have her crawling at my feet. Rest assured that Labrynna will be of no concern to your plans."

Ganondorf nodded. "Good... excellent..."

"So..." Agahnim remarked, "where are the others?"

Ganondorf smiled. "The ice sorcerer is resting at his keep. As for the rest, dead."

Katrine sighed. Agahnim began to open his mouth, but no words failed to come out, and he promptly closed it again.

"Report to me again when Link is finally dead. Don't come back to me until she is, otherwise my precious daughter will see to it that you don't."

Agahnim hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, my master. I shan't return to you until she is dead."

"Very well. If that's all, then I'm done here," Dihryn remarked, laughing, before promptly vanishing.

The woman appeared in her tower again, placing the orb back down onto its pedestal. She then slipped passed it and walked up to the mural upon the wall. She placed her hand on it an dragged her long nails down across. "My lord... soon... very soon... you shall be resurrected, and there will be no stopping you... these fools do not see it... they could not possibly see how much we have missed you..."

She stared upon the mural again, shaking her head. "My lord... my love... my god... Oh, how I wish I could have saved you one hundred years ago, before those wretched creature's trapped you inside that cursed mask... Majora..."


	43. Pirates Abroad

_**Author's**** Note(s)**_: Yeah, a little late, but I posted two! ^^

Still one more Hyrulean chapter, then everything focuses entirely on Link's side of the story. I have currently completely 49 chapters. About 8 left to go and this story is finally complete. I'll still only post them on a weekly basis, though.

On deviantART, profiles for Sheila, Baask, Mishyl (Michelle), and Troia have been posted up. I've also recently gotten back a commission picture for Vlad Zaniel, which I added to his profile (with credits, of course).

**_Disclaimer_**: Link, Navi, Ambi, Laruto, Agahnim, the Helmaroc King, Epona, Malon, and Blind are copyright Nintendo. Heath, Michelle, Gerran, Sophia, Mickaw, Dalton, Troia, Kasuto, and Katrine were created by me for this story.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 43: Pirates Abroad**_

"Battlestations, everyone! This is going to be rough..." Heath called out.

"I'll ready my men," Gerran retorted. "You," he pointed to one of his soldiers, "go below deck and make sure that the cannons are ready to fire."

He saluted. "Ai, sir," before heading down.

"That pirate must think he's at an advantage because he has that bird," Navi remarked. "We have to focus on taking it down."

Heath nodded. "I haven't seen Dalton for some time... I was wondering what that man was up to. I have never defeated him, but I've never lost to him, either, and I'm not going to lose now. If you can take out that bird, we can force Dalton to retreat."

"How have you possibly been able to face a pirate with only a crew of two people?" Link asked, surprised.

"I always have Michelle by my side, but depending on how things go, I sometimes have to let my crew go," Heath explained. "Dalton has numerous pirate crews, but their activity has diminished of late, so I haven't been making enough to pay my crew. If Dalton is back again, though, I'll definitely have to hire more people in order to be able to have a fighting chance against him. For now, I will have to rely on you people to assist me."

Link nodded. "Of course, captain. We're here to support you in any way we can while we're aboard your ship."

"Michelle," Heath called out, "can you make out those captives aboard the ship? I can't see anything from here..."

Michelle stared through the telescope, straining to see off in the distance. "I don't know who they are, but they're clearly zoras... one looks a little odd for a zora, though. They all look badly bruised, as well, and I don't think it was all from the bird..."

Navi climbed up behind her and stared off into the distance. "Wait... can I take a look?" she asked.

Michelle nodded, handing over the telescope. Navi peered into it, staring down upon the ship. "Hmm... I wonder..." she paused, and immediately her mouth dropped.

Navi handed the telescope back and slid down the ladder, looking around. "H-has anyone seen Laruto?" she asked.

Gerran raised an eyebrow. "No, why do you..."

"What's going on?" a girl remarked, coming out from the depths along with Sophia.

Navi gasped, running across to the ship. "Um, Princess Laruto, I don't think its safe for you up here. Please, stay below deck."

Laruto shook her head. "But... I heard something about zoras..."

"Navi, what's going on?" Gerran asked.

She turned back, eying him awkardly. Gerran raised an eyebrow, and immediately caught on. "Sophia, please take her back down below. We'll take care of things up here, don't you worry."

Sophia nodded. "Um... yes... I suppose, but why?"

"Just do it."

"Come, dear, lets go..." she remarked, taking the girl back downstairs.

As soon as they were gone, Gerran turned back to his men. "Everyone, watch your aim. We have to bring those zoras back alive!"

Link lowered her head. "Wh... what's going on...?"

"Its simple, really," the dark one remarked, not budging from his perch as he continued to lean back on the front of the mast. "That zora is clearly her father. Wasn't it obvious?"

Link raised an eyebrow, turning to Navi. "Are you serious?"

Navi nodded. "That bird must have grabbed Mickaw back in Hyrule. Gerran himself even indicated that the bird can fly far distances in a short while."

Gerran narrowed his eyes. "Weren't there rumors of war coming to Hyrule? That would explain their bruises... Which also means that bird must have been summoned by someone working for Ganondorf."

"Damnit... Ganondorf... I should've known... Once again I've endangered everyone on this ship..." Link proclaimed.

Heath shook his head. "I wouldn't say that, Link... Dalton hates me. His target is me, but he's likely being paid off to take you out at the same time. We'd be in danger either way, so stop blaming yourself and start thinking about how to defeat this enemy."

Link nodded, turning back to face Gerran. "Hand me a bow and I can help fight even before we board their ship."

Gerran nodded, motioning to one of his men, whom brought over a spare bow and quiver. Link then turned back, staring directly in front of them. "Thanks... Now, everyone, let's get to work. That ship is coming in fast!"

Dalton held his right hand out, as he continued to steer with his left hand. "Men, ready your weapons... we're going to take down Heath and his ship once and for all. Don't forget that green-clad woman, either. Focus all your attention on those two, then take out the rest one by one."

"Ai ai, sir!" his pirate crew called out, racing around to as they prepared bows, crossbows, artillery, swords, cannons, and harpoons all ready for action.

"Troia, be careful up there! Only tell the creature to attack on my command."

Troia nodded. "Yes, captain!"

"He's coming in!" Michelle called out. "Prepare to fire the cannons, now!"

"You heard her, men. Prepare the cannons!" Gerran proclaimed boldly. "The rest of you, aim for the ship. Take out the enemy cannons pronto, but don't forget to watch for that bird."

Dalton's ship came towards Heath's head on as Heath maneuvered around to avoid a frontal attack. As the two ships passed by, Heath stared down his enemy head on. "You... You took everything away from me!" he yelled out.

The white-haired pirate captain laughed. "Why yes, yes I did... you've only just now realized that? I shall put an end to your worthless existence here and now. Fire!"

Cannonballs shot over the ship, several colliding into the side of it. "Return fire, now!" Gerran proclaimed, and the cannonballs shot between the two ships.

Link fired a few arrows, striking a couple pirates, with another hitting the side of the ship. She turned back to face Heath. "Keep going, captain! If you can escape, do it! I don't know how long we can keep up with him. I don't care what he did to you, but right now we don't have the resources to defeat him."

Heath bit his lip, and begrudgingly began to steer away from Dalton as the two ships continuously exchanged fire. Link had to pull out her shield to deflect the enemy attacks, surprised at how much fire kept on coming her way. A barrage of fire barreled down on her, and then she quickly dropped her shield and fired several more arrows, even managing to kill one of the pirates and wounding another, before having to pick up her shield again.

After a short while, the firing stopped. "Captain, we're out of firing range!" one of the pirates called out.

He snickered. "You're actually running away? Not on my watch... Now, Troia! Slow them down!"

Troia laughed. "With pleasure," she remarked, as she threw her sword down in the direction of the ship. "Attack!" she called out to the bird.

The Helmaroc King roared out loudly as it dived down for the small ship. Link shook her head. "Oh Goddess... Fire, now!" she called out, raising her own bow and opening fire.

A barrage of arrows and artillery shot up into the sky at the giant bird. Even the mysterious Shadow raised his own piece of artillery to the beast, and Navi stood up on the mast throwing balls of ice down on top of it, but it didn't seem to be fazed by the attack at all. The creature dived down, smashing into the mast and scratching a huge gash in it.

Navi gasped, trying to balance herself. "Is this thing going to hold?" she asked, surprised.

Michelle held onto the center, worried about falling. "It will for a little while, but not if we keep getting hits like that!"

"They're trying to slow us down," Link proclaimed. "Gerran, do you know of any way to defeat that creature?"

Gerran shook his head. "That's no ordinary helmaroc... that's the king. They are nearly impervious to all types of attacks. However, they are usually not prone to violent acts unless they are first threatened. That beast must be being controlled by something. If we can break the control, we should be able to escape. But if we lose our mast, we're as good as dead."

The sound of cannons fired again as knights ducked for cover. "Damnit!" Michelle called out, "how have they caught up to us so quickly?"

"Everyone, to the stern!" Heath proclaimed. "You have to slow them down somehow!"

Link nodded, picking up her shield and throwing it over her back as she ran to the back of the ship, along with Gerran and his troops. Heath arced the ship to the right again, just enough for them to fire a couple shots from the cannons. Link fired her bow as another volley between the two ships continued. Once again, she found herself under constant fire as she cursed under her breath, but kept attacking.

Michelle pulled out her bow and aimed down upon the enemy ship, taking down a couple of gunners, at which point they were promptly replaced. She saw Dalton, and immediately took a couple shots at him, he was two swift as he swerved in and around the shots, then he turned, aimed his gun, and fired. Michelle gasped, collapsing to the ground, holding her shoulder firmly. "Ahh!" she cried.

"M-michelle!" Navi proclaimed, leaning down next to her. The pink-haired cleric quickly held her hand up to the woman's shoulder, focusing all her powers on it. The wound sealed up, but Michelle still winced in pain, feeling the blood in her fingers.

"Ah... th-thank you... that will help for now, but after this is over we'll need to get that bullet out of my shoulder..."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Bullet...?"

Michelle nodded. "Ah, of course you probably wouldn't know much about them... Bows use arrows. Guns use bullets, small pieces of metal that can be fired at long distances. I should've known better than to try attacking Dalton head-on... he's got perfect aim..."

"Fire cannons!" Heath called out to seemingly no one in particular. However, the men below deck heard it clearly, and they immediately opened fire on the bow of the enemy ship, at which point Heath immediately swerved the ship back towards their destination, away from Dalton's ship.

One cannonball missed, but two others smashed into Dalton's ship as he fell back into the mast. "Damnit... Go, Troia! Don't let them escape!"

Troia nodded. "Of course, captain... come on, birdy, charge!" she called out, boldly.

The Helmaroc King once again dived down towards the enemy ship, as everyone opened fire. Link and Shadow did not, however, instead staring up at the bird. Link noticed a chip out of the bird's mask. Looking around the scene, he saw that Shadow apparently noticed the same thing.

"Shadow... you can teleport, right?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? If you are then you're crazy, but I agree with you. That mask must be the key, and clearly someone else discovered that as well, but could not destroy it in time."

Link nodded. "Yes, of course... its clear that the creature's defenses are to strong, but if we can destroy its mask, we can stop it... can you deal with it?"

The bird dived down and struck the mast again, this time on the other side, cutting a deep gash in it. Navi and Michelle screamed. Shadow stared up at the creature. "I can do it, but its too far away now. We have to wait until it gets closer."

"Everyone, focus on the ship!" Link called back. "Don't worry about the bird, target the ship! We have to stall it as much as we can!"

"If we stall the ship," Gerran remarked, "that bird is going to destroy the mast. Wouldn't it be better to try facing Dalton head-on?"

Link shook her head. "No... the bird will destroy the mast anyway. We need it to get closer. I know how to defeat it, and your attacks are useless against it, anyway."

Gerran nodded. "Very well... everyone, target only the ship! Take out the cannoneers if possible,"

"And don't attack Dalton!" Michelle yelled out from the crow's nest. "You will never hit him and he WILL kill you!"

"You heard her," Link added. "Go, Shadow... we'll do our best to slow it down!"

Shadow nodded. He turned up to the crow's nest, focusing his power. Immediately, he found himself standing up in it, alone. Michelle and Navi looked around, surprised, as they found themselves standing at the stern. "What in the world?"

Link aimed her bow down at the ship, taking out as many of the cannoneers as she could. Everyone focused all their attention on the cannons, and so many of the pirates on the deck had to retreat below deck to replace the wounded and dead cannoneers. Dalton narrowed his eyes, turned back to the ship. He raised his weapon and fired, each shot colliding with one of the knights. The first attack deflected off the armor, but the second went through and killed one, then another went down.

Link raised her shield to deflect an attack, then another went right through her left left, and she screamed. Link turned back. "Heath, turn the ship again! We need the cannon fire one more time!"

"Back down, everyone!" Gerran called out as two more of his men fell.

Everyone retreated to the deck just as the ship turned once more, facing Dalton's ship head on. The pirate sneered. "Heath, you always cause me so much trouble... Now I'm going to kill you..." he remarked, aiming his gun towards the captain.

"Fire!" Michelle called out.

Cannon fire shot into the enemy ship again, and Dalton lost his footing. His gun went off, firing straight over Heath's head, through the captain's hat. Dalton sneered. "Troia, go!"

Heath raised an eyebrow, now for the first time close enough to the ship to hear Dalton's voice. "Tr-troia?"

The Helmaroc King dived down towards the ship again. This time, however, Shadow was on the crow's nest, and he immediately vanished into thin air. The woman riding on back of the bird raised an eyebrow, then suddenly felt a man grab her and throw her down into the sea. Shadow charged a ball of energy and smashed through the mask on the bird's face, vanishing once again.

As the woman fell, Heath stared at her, unable to keep his gaze away. Instantly, both Heath and Dalton yelled out loudly, "Troia!"

Troia fell into the sea, and Dalton immediately steered his ship closer, diving down into the water and swimming over to her. He grabbed her in his arms, then swam back to his ship. As he climbed aboard, he saw the black-haired mystery once more, and all of his men aboard the ship lay dead. "Goodbye, Dalton," Shadow remarked, before vanishing, along with his captives.

Shadow reappeared aboard Heath's ship as they sped away, the entire group of zoras with him. He breathed in, heavily, then promptly fainted of exhaustion, forcing Navi to race to his side. "Shadow, are you okay?" she asked.

Shadow gasped for breath. "I think... I've exhausted too much energy... I just need rest..."

"Navi, look!" Link called back.

She turned back, surprised as the mast of Dalton's ship collapsed in on itself. Dalton screamed. "Heath! This isn't the end, and it certainly wasn't the beginning... Not even that first battle, where I stole the life of your captain away from you... No, it goes back much further, ever since we were children I have hated you! You just had your perfect little world... Now you know who took it all away! I sold out everyone aboard that ship to Johan Bohanes, my master, I killed your parents, and I stole your sister away from you. Yet, you are still strong... I don't know how you did it, but you have survived, I will not rest until I see my blade stained with your blood. Mark my words!"

Link ran to the bow of the ship as Heath fell to his knees. "Damnit, damnit! How could I have not see it before? How could I have been so damn blind? He had her all along! I've seen her before, with him, but I've never put two and two together... I never realized that he was the boy who tormented me during my childhood, and I never realized that he is the one who... who..."

"Heath, don't let yourself go... you can still save her!" Link held her hand out to him. "You heard him, right? He hates you. He will not rest until he sees you dead. You will find him again. You need to become stronger, so that you can defeat him once and for all, just like I need to become stronger so that I can save those that I love... Someone has stolen my sister away, too, and I won't rest until I save her, and you must do the same."

Heath looked up to her. "Y-yes... I see... thank... thank you, Link... You're right... I can't give up now... Dalton's forces have been weakened, but so have we, and we can't possibly face him now... but I'll rebuild my crew, rebuild my ship, and I will hunt him down. Let's finish this voyage first, and then I will find him."

The ship swayed violently, and Michelle immediately grabbed the helm. "Captain, what are you doing?"

Navi shook her head, staring up into the sky. "No... its not possible..." She turned back to the starboard side, yelling out at the top of her lungs. "Link, look out!"

Link gasped as she felt a cold talon wrap around her body, and then everything went black.

_**XXXXX**_

"So, you're heading out today?" the man remarked.

The blond-haired woman nodded her head as she brushed the horse's mane. "Yes... I am. I'm sorry I can't help you any more."

"Ah, don't worry, Kasuto. This girl's heading to the ranch today, as well. Edgar has gotten everything arranged."

Kasuto smiled. "I just wanted to stop by and see her one more time. I'm sure she's anxious to see her master, but she'll be back soon, I know it."

"All passengers setting sail for Port Raugmina, report to the ship at once. All passengers setting sail for Port Raugmina, report to the ship at once."

Kasuto nodded, standing up. "Sorry, girl, but I have to leave now. Don't worry, you'll be taken good care of."

She turned and stared to walk away. Then, a man showed up with several others. "Duke Edgar! Are you here about Epona?"

The duke nodded. "Yes... we'll take care of her from here out. She's none of your concern anymore."

The man sighed. "Thank you, sir... that woman helped me the past couple of days... I don't think I'd have been able to handle this wild horse without her."

Edgar turned to face her. "Ah, hello... are you new in town?"

Kasuto turned back. "Me...? I'm sorry, but I'm just sailing to Port Raugmina. I have an important missionn at hand. You wouldn't happen to know of a man named Mudora, do you?"

Edgar closed his eyes. "Mudora...?" he opened them again, turning to her. "Ah yes, Mudora... he's researching ancient languages and writing a book about his findings. He came here to research the ancient writings on the Arch of Reason to the north, and then set sail for Labrynna about a month ago. By the time you arrive, though, I'm sure he would have already crossed Tantari Desert into the Valley of Jalhalla."

Kasuto nodded. "Ah, thank you. You're help is greatly appreciated."

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for him, anyway?"

Kasuto closed her eyes. "I... I need to see that book. We found that man some time ago, barely alive. He was heavily burned, and could not remember anything about his past. As we took care of him, he grew deeply interested in studying ancient languages, and began a journey across the world to try and find a way to translate them into the modern tongue. That book could be the key we need, so I must find him, quickly."

"The Book of Mudora..." Edgar remarked. "I see. Very well, I won't keep you any longer."

Kasuto smiled. "Thank you, duke. I shall be off, then."

As she walked away, she could hear them prepping up Epona. She walked up to the ship captain and showed her paperwork, then climbed aboard as the ship weighed anchor. She watched as Epona stared at her from afar, growing restless.

Suddenly, Kasuto gasped as the horse broke free, running out of town and to the west. The men followed her, but could not catch up to the speeding horse. "Duke Edgar, she's escaping... what to we do?"

Edgar stared off into the distance. "We do nothing... she's going home. She knows what she's doing. I should've known we wouldn't be able to keep her here. We'll just have to inform Link when she gets back, but it'll be fine. Everyone, get back to work."

Kasuto shook her head. "Epona..." she whispered.

Epona raced through the open plains, day and night, an unstoppable force. Many saw her pass by, but not could possible stop her. She was in a strange, unknown place, without him there with her... she had only one thought in mind. To return home.

The horse galloped on, into the forests and over the mountains, until she finally came to a small village after running nonstop for over thirty-two hours. Thirsty, hungry, she found a nearby pool of water. She wandered about, seeing unusual people here she never remembered before.

"Hey, look at this," one of the dark-skinned woman called out. "I haven't seen a fine horse like this in a long time."

One of the others sneered. "Hmph... this creature... it looks like it came from that ranch... I'm sure my king will take good care of her," the woman remarked, grabbing onto the horse's reigns.

Epona neighed loudly, kicking the woman down to the ground and ran back into town. She smelled it, somewhere... it was all to clear to her. A hooded figure at a nearby stall, buying some grains. The figure handed over a bag of rupees, which the dark-skinned saleswoman promptly counting up, then handing a back of grain. The figure plopped it into a sack, then turned to the horse, startled. "Wha- Epona?"

The woman found herself barreled over, her red hair flowing out from the hood as the horse licked her face. "Wait a second... that's Malon, the ranch owner! Get her!"

"Damnit, not now!" another female's voice proclaimed, jumping down from her horse. "Malon, take the others and get out of here, now!" she called back, removing twin katanas from their sheaths.

Malon jumped to her feet and quickly mounted Epona. She looked onward into the distance, seeing the Gerudo woman with a bandanna wrapped around her eyes. She removed her katana and charged forward as the other katana-wielding woman dispatched her foes. Several civilians ran as she came at the dual-wielding girl.

"Oh boy," the twin-katana wielding girl remarked, deflecting the Gerudo's attack as she came barreling in.

"Relm!" a woman from behind called out.

"Jesi, Miranda, get out of here, now!" Relm called back. She felt herself being shoved to the ground by Katrine, her hood falling out from over her face.

Miranda nodded, riding back out of the village to the north. Jesi mounted the horse, but just as she did so the girl already on the horse jumped off. "Wha- Romani!"

Romani ran forward, pulling an arrow into her bow. "Go!" she called out, without ever looking back.

Jesi nodded, riding off as well as Relm turned back to face her foe, shaking her head in dismay. "So, the princess has decided to show her face, huh?" the woman laughed. "My king shall enjoy seeing your head on a platter..."

"Relm, look out!" another voice called out, as an arrow flew through the air, striking the woman on the chest. She grimaced, but seemed unfazed at all by the attack, simply crushing the arrow in her fist. Malon rode past on Epona, and Relm quickly grabbed hold and swung herself up.

Relm looked off to the left and saw Freya carrying Romani and another rider, whom said nothing. "Let's get out of here!" Relm proclaimed, and they all rode off.

The two horses immediately dashed out through the south entrance of the village, out into the field. Several gerudo turned to the woman that had confronted Relm. "Commander..."

"They will not get far. We will wait for them to return. They always come this way. Keep a close eye out on everyone who comes through here... you never know when one of them has come through."

The other gerudo around her nodded. "Yes, Commander Katrine."

"Katrine is a figment of the past," she retorted. "I am Blind, servant of the dark lord, Ganondorf. You would do well to remember that."

The gerudo around her gulped. "Y-yes, Blind..."

Blind turned to face the entrance to the village, shaking her head. _'Soon... everything will be for naught... My master shall conquer all of time itself...'_ she thought to herself, then marched away.


	44. Scorched Earth

_**Author's**_** Note(s)**: Okay, so, I know I was behind a few weeks posting this on . I got this posted on dA, but not here. However, I thought I at LEAST had 44 posted. Ugh...

Sorry, guys, I've just been out of it. I'm posting up through 48 now. Notably, I have written 49 of 57. Yeah, I've exhausted my buffer. Again. *sigh* Okay, I've got to write some more...

Believe it or not, this isn't the final chapter. Though, considering the fact I said 49 chapters are written of 57, that should be obvious. After this chapter, though, there's a time jump, and the rest of the story focuses on finishing Link's journey. The events of Hyrule aren't focused on as much anymore. I planned all along to have this split only part-way through, so technically you can say that there are three phases to this story: Link's Journey, The Fall of Hyrule, and The Final March.

There will be a couple chapters here and there which feature a scene in Hyrule (48 being the next), but they are uncommon throughout the rest of this story, just intended to explain a few extra details and show that Hyrule isn't dead... 48 in particular also begins to delve into Maya Leudona's past, something which I hadn't started developing until recently. I don't want any of my characters to be an Astrid Farnsworth... :P**  
**

_**Disclaimer**_: Zelda, Daphnes, Malon, Romani, Agahnim, Rauru, Saria, Impa, and Ganondorf are copyright Nintendo. Relm, Maya, Gersh, Katrine, Shawn, Baask, Sheila, Akiba, Kasuto, Jesibel, Vlad, Miranda, and Mephistopheles are copyright me. (Though technology Mephistopheles originally comes from mythology... but my version of him is copyright me, so, yeah :P).

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 44: Scorched Earth**_

Princess Zelda marched through the bloody plains, looking over all the death and devastation that had befallen then. Dead gorons, hylians, gerudo, zoras, ordonians, masans, and their horses littered the fields. The stench of death filled the air, but she pressed on, passed the large helmaroc in front of the bridge, and came to the spot where it had happened.

Maya Leudona's blood seeped the ground, but there was no sign of her body anywhere. Upon her death, Impa vanished into shadow, leaving no trace behind. She surveyed the scene, looking over everything. She then headed up stream, above where the zoras had fought bravely, and looked down upon the battlefield once more. Her thoughts drifted to the time that it had happened, imagining every detail in her mind.

She saw Maya fighting hard against General Gersh as the Gerudo troops poured out around them. She flashed over to the zoras being encouraged to continue on without their leader. Her father, Daphnes, pushed his way to the frontlines. She saw herself, as well as Shawn, Maya's brother, riding down to save Maya. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught something else, something she didn't remember.

She strained her eyes, but quickly realized what it was. "Relm...?" she realized.

Relm's horse jumped back on her hind legs and neighed loudly, the girl's red hair flowing in the wind. She rode down the hills, Romani in tow shooting arrows as swift as she could muster.

Zelda shook her head. "How is that...? But... I never saw..."

She turned her eyes back down to face Maya, as she knocked Gersh back a couple steps then stabbed him. She immediately knew what was coming. "N-no... no! Maya, watch out!"

She didn't know why she screamed it out loud, knowing that it was merely a memory, but she couldn't help herself. But that's when Maya raised an eyebrow, and looked her way, a startled expression on her face. She lurched back to see where the other Zelda was, and instantly, it happened. Gersh stabbed her, missing his intended target.

Suddenly, everything vanished, and she saw nothing but the scorched earth before her. Another memory then came to her, as she flashed back to the night before...

"Is she... is she going to be alright?" Zelda asked.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "She's stable... but that was a nasty wound. Thankfully, though, it appears to have missed all her vital organs, and we've finally gotten the bleeding to stop. Its going to be a long recovery, but her wounds don't appear to be fatal."

Zelda lowered her head. "I want to see her..."

Aisha sighed. "You can try, but you'll have to contend with Shawn in there, unless you can get him to leave."

Zelda sighed. "That's okay... I just want to see if she's okay."

She walked into the back room and turned to face the young woman lying in the bed, now wearing a lavendar tunic to replace her armor, which had been severely damaged. Shawn stood up and nodded to her. "Do you want a moment? She's weak, but she's awake..."

Zelda shook her head. "N-no, that's okay, you should stay with your sister..."

Shawn smiled. "I've been here all day... I really need a rest, anyway, and it'd be nice to know that someone is by her side."

She returned the smile. "Th-thank you..."

Shawn left the room, and Zelda sat down next to Maya, whom immediately turned her head away. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I-is something wrong...?"

Maya narrowed her eyes, then turned back to face Zelda. "Why... why did you do that...?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What... what do you mean?"

Maya sneered. "I saw you... up river... you distracted me momentarily, and I lurched back in surprise because I damn well knew you were behind me... if I hadn't done that... I wouldn't be here today... out of all those hundreds who died, you changed the past to save me. Do you damn well realize what you have just done?"

Zelda fell to her knees, crying. She didn't know what Maya meant... until now. What... what was happening to her? Did she really... travel back in time? How, why?

"She's been over there a long time," a figure remarked off in the distance. "We shouldn't stay out to long or they're going to catch us..."

Another one nodded. "Yeah, but there's not much we can do about it... we have to give her some time to think."

"What's this?" a woman's voice called out, the sound of steel echoing across the field. "I've found them! Its Relm Kisaragi and Malon!"

Relm gritted her teeth and jumped off of her horse, staring down the Gerudo as more began to approach. "Romani, go, get Zelda, now! We'll distract them!"

Romani nodded and rode off. Relm crossed blades with the Gerudo, deflecting a couple attacks before promptly stabbing her katanas into the woman's heart. A horse rode by and Relm immediately grabbed hold, swinging herself up onto its back while she continued to slash through the Gerudo that had caught them.

"Malon, we have to kill them, quickly, before we return!"

Malon nodded. "On it," she called out, riding around the Gerudo and aiming with her bow while Relm cut through them.

Up stream, Romani caught up with Zelda, calling out to her. "Princess, we have to go!"

Zelda shook her head. "No... I... I have to go somewhere!"

Romani raised an eyebrow. "We don't have time-"

Zelda snapped back. "Take me to the place where you first arrived in Hyrule..."

Romani eyed the princess, then sighed. "Alright, let's go," she retorted.

Zelda mounted on the horse's back and clacked her heels. "Let's go, Freya!"

The horse neighed loudly as they rode back towards Relm. However, when Romani tried to direct the horse south, away from Relm and Malon, she began to neigh in protest. "Listen to me, we'll reunite with Relm later. Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Freya begrudgingly moved on, heading south into Faron Woods. Relm dispatched the last Gerudo and Malon stared at the other two in disbelief. "Where are they going?"

Relm raised sheathed her katana and raised her left arm, staring down the cold steel gauntlet she had fitted for it. "She's doing what she has to do. Let's return to base; they'll be fine on their own."

Malon sighed. "Very well," she proclaimed, and directed her horse back to the east, this time heading through Kakariko Village and out through the northern passage due to the current occupation of Hyrule Castle. The two raised their hoods to hide their appearance as they slowly made their way through Kakariko, the Gerudo staring them down but taking no action.

They rode off through the mountain pass, acting as if they were going to cross the mountain and into Masa, but as soon as they were out of sight they headed north and into Eldin, crossing the bridge and vanishing into the mountains. They rode on for a ways more until finally riding up to the side of the cliff.

Checking to make sure they were out of sight, Relm turned towards the rock formation and threw the palm of her left hand forward, whispering an incantation. The rocks swayed unusually, as if they were a mere mirage, and the two rode in, the formation reinserting itself after they entered. The looked over the small village, filled with people everywhere, and looked over the encampment stretched out over the blue plateau above them.

A stray knight walked by Relm, eying the sky cautiously. "My lady Relm... how can you rest assured that they can't find us?

Relm smiled. "Sheikah magic. The entrance? Its real rock hard stone, but its enchanted so that any sheikah who knows the spell can phase through it. Also, any looking in from above only see mountains. Of course, we still have to be very careful not to give away our position... I'm also worried that Impa's death may cause the facade to vanish, for it was her enchantment and power as the Shadow Sage that allowed for this."

"I see..." the soldier remarked. "Thanks for the tidbit, but now you've made me worried..."

Relm laughed. "Don't worry... its a strong seal. It could potentially hold for years, despite having a high chance of weakening over time, we'll be well-protected until the time is right."

Malon rode on ahead and stopped a short while later. Relm dismounted, as well as Malon, whom proceeded to stall her horse. Relm made her way to the main building of the village and walked inside, where she found Sheila, Akiba, Daphnes, and Baask pouring over maps and research.

She turned to the captain. "How are you doing, sir?" she asked.

Baask bit his lip, examining the brace put over his waist. "As well as I can be... I'm still restricted to camp for now, but I can at least still help with battle plans."

Relm nodded. "I see... Get well quickly. We really could use your skills."

Sheila looked up, surprised. "Oh... princess... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..."

"You've seemed to have found yourself in a position of high authority," Relm remarked. "Are you going to be assisting us on raids, as well?"

Sheila laughed. "I've been promoted. I'm the official battle tactician of the Hyrulean resistance... I am to keep out of all combat situations, but I'll be doing my best to help right from here."

Akiba smiled. "She's a very intelligent girl for one so young... I just had to have her here to work with me."

"Are you doing well, Sensei?" Relm remarked.

Akiba nodded. "Yes, of course. You do know, though, that I am the Hyrulean chancellor as well."

Relm nodded. "Yes, I know... but, Sensei... there's been something I've been meaning to ask you... the other day, Impa said something to me before she died... she told me 'Tell you're sister, I'm sorry...' What connection does she have to Zelda, though? You're her father, aren't you?"

Akiba sat down, lowering his head. "Ah... yes... yes, you're right... Impa is my daughter... I can't believe that she's gone before these old bones could go, but I unfortunately knew it was going to happen... What she said to you... Listen, I can't explain everything, that will be for your sister to decide... but when she returns from her journey, I'm sure she will tell you everything."

Relm raised an eyebrow. "Huh? But... Zelda's not..."

Suddenly, everything clicked into her mind. "Wait... you mean... Kasuto? She's not my sister, though..."

"You once thought of her as a sister," Daphnes proclaimed boldly. "Just because she's not truly your blood sister as you thought... she's still your sister. You two grew up together. Kasuto is just as much of a sister to you as Zelda is, even moreso, because you've only known the truth for a short while..."

Relm lowered her head. "I'm the one who should apologize to her... she must hate me..."

The redheaded girl sighed, turned around, and opened the door to the meeting chamber. "Listen, I've got to go clear my head..."

Relm walked down through the village and sat on top of a barrel near the entrance. Then, a maroon-haired sheikah girl came over and sat down next to her. "Hey... are you okay, Relm?"

Relm turned to face her, then turned away. "Jesibel, what are you doing?"

Jesibel laughed. "You never call me that! You must be really depressed."

Relm turned back up to her friend. "Jesi, I'm just not feeling well... not at all... ever since I learned that I was actually a princess of Hyrule, I've been neglecting all of you... Kasuto is gone, Impa is dead, Hyrule is in ruins... what am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to do? Kasuto was like a sister to me, yet when I learned that everyone was lying to me about that, including Kasuto herself, I just..."

Jesi sighed. "Listen, I didn't even know. In fact, I think the only ones who did know were Akiba, Impa, and Kasuto herself... as well as, of course, the king and queen... but you gotta understand. They were doing it to protect you. Don't you worry, Kasuto will be back sooner than you think."

Relm smiled. "Heh... thanks..."

"So... I heard you escorted the captain back to camp during the battle?" Relm remarked. "Was he as stubborn as I suspect he was?"

Jesi laughed. "Yeah... he outright refused, it took orders from the king himself to get Baask back to camp. While I was there, that's when Impa showed up and ordered me to escort everyone at camp back here..."

Relm nodded. "I see... what about all those Kokiri children? Did they come, as well?"

Jesi nodded. "Yeah, most of them did. Several, however, decided to head east. I can only name a few off the top of my head... this one girl, Joan, went with two of her friends, Trent and Geval, because she was searching for her twin sister who left years ago. A few others left with them, and another group headed off with a couple of nasty-looking ones... I think they were called... Johnny, and Urp, I believe, whom went in search of their boss, Mido. The rest came here to help us out."

Relm smiled. "So, she's finally going to find her sister... good for her. Mido, I don't understand why anyone likes that kid, but at least he did help us out and managed to get a number of other Kokiri to join in the battle. Despite being small in stature, they sure know how to put up a good fight. I think that's two battles now they helped us with, and for the third battle they helped us back at camp."

Relm's ears perked up as she heard a voice speaking the enchantment. She stood up and walked forward a bit as Vlad marched up the trail with two other Sheikah and a single man, blindfolded. Vlad turned to him and tore off the blindfold, then turned back to camp. "All knights of Masa, report to the entrance as once! There is a messenger here for you."

The door to the main entrance opened and Baask stepped out, along with Daphnes, Sheila, and Akiba. "My brother has sent word?" Daphnes asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

An entire squadron of Masan knights came down, assembling beside Baask, of all shapes and sizes, male and female, Miranda Schahl among them. The messenger stepped forward, opening up the scroll he head. "Ahem... by order of King Travian and General Jethro of Masa, all Masan knights whom participating in the Ordon battle are to immediately return to Jeminah City at once."

Baask raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, sir?"

The messenger turned up to face them. "Hyrule has fallen. All Masan troops are ordered to return home immediately. If Masa is found to be in favor with King Ganondorf, he will spare us from destruction as well."

The various troops began talking amidst themselves. Daphnes' mouth dropped, but he remained silent. Baask narrowed his eyes. "And what if I said no? I betrayed Hyrule once. I won't do it again."

The messenger shook his head. "You have no choice, captain. As a knight of Masa, you must follow the king's orders. General Jethro is your superior officer. You cannot just disobey them."

Baask closed his eyes to ponder this, then opened them again. "You're right," he remarked. "As a knight, I cannot disobey my king, or my general." He stepped forward, walked towards the messenger. He then removed the brace around his neck, signifying his role as a captain of Masa. "That is why I hearby renounce my title as a captain of Masa. I will not betray Hyrule again."

He placed his neck brace down into the messenger's hand, then turned back to his troops. "Men, and woman, those who have pledged their lives to defend Masa... know this. Whatever the dark lord claims to do, he will not. He may claim to spare Masa, but we all know... his entire goal is to dominate the entire world. Hyrule is only the beginning. As a loyal knight of Masa, as rightful heir to the title of Gerudo King, and as a loyal friend of King Daphnes and to Hyrule, I refuse to stand down now. No matter how long it takes, no matter how difficult it may be... I will stand by Hyrule, and in doing so, I also stand by my motherland."

Baask lowered his head. "Whatever you decide, it is up to you. Go, return to Masa, and to your families. I will not stop you. But if you truly want to save them, heed my words."

A pink-haired girl stepped forward, removed her own badge signifying her role as a knight of Masa. "My brother died trying to defend his nation... he betrayed Hyrule, and regretted it, doing everything he could to make things right. Agahnim, a Hyrulean traitor working closely with Ganondorf, killed him in an attack on Masa. Masa is not safe, and I will not betray Hyrule like my brother did. As my captain has said, I am a loyal knight of Masa, Miranda, and I do this to save everyone, not just stand down and pray that Ganondorf won't wiped us out next. I hearby seal my resignation. Do what you see fit with it."

Miranda backed down and stood by Baask, watching as slowly, everyone else began to do the same thing. The messenger couldn't even hold all of the badges in his hands and had to struggle to get them into his pouch. "Very well, then... I see that all of you have decided to betray your homeland. Goodbye, then... I shall watch as Ganondorf's forces kill you all."

"Are we done here?" Vlad remarked. "Good. Let's go, then. You've said what you needed to say." He replaced the blindfold over the man's eyes again.

"Is this really necessary?" the messenger snapped back.

Vlad laughed. "Why, of course... a whole legion of Hyrulean knights betrayed Hyrule because their General fell in love with Ganondorf's right hand. We can't trust anyone."

As Vlad escorted the messenger out, Daphnes turned to Baask, and to the rest of the Masan troops. "It seems that fear has even entered into the heart of my brother... Captain, all of you... thank you... I do not know how long it will take, but we will retake Hyrule."

Miranda smiled. "I look forward to seeing the look on Ganondorf's face as we raid his encampments and wipe out his troops and supplies..."

"Now, now," Akiba remarked, "remember, the objective of the raids is to secure the supplies and kill his troops, not destroy both."

"Nonetheless," Baask added, "if Masa has even betrayed Hyrule, rest assured that the rest of the world is going to be no different. We're going to have to win back the trust of the rest of the world if we are to be able to face Ganondorf again."

Relm lowered her head. "What we really need is... we need... Link... and... the only way to succeed even then... is if he can successfully save Saria..."

All eyes turned to her, especially Sheila. "Relm... you don't mean...?"

Relm turned her head up, trying her best to hold back the anger. "I've been living in hatred ever since that day... but, Saria is not the only one who betrayed Hyrule... and we've since forgiven Masa... so should I forgive Saria... We have no choice. While Link is trying to save Saria, we must seek out the remaining sages... we still do not know the identities of three sages... we have to seek them out if we are to have a fighting chance at facing off against Ganondorf."

Baask turned back to face her. "And... who are those sages?"

Relm lowered her head. "Rauru, the Sage of Light... however, he is eternally bound to the Temple of Light and will not be of much help to us. Saria, the Sage of the Forest... her soul is currently trapped by the demon within the Scepter of Darkness. Zelda, my sister, who right now is seeking redemption for her own mistakes, and is surely set to succeed mother as the Time Sage... and me... there can only be one sage. Impa knew that, and that's why she sacrificed herself. And that's why she brought Saria to me... I had to learn to forgive, and now, I know I am ready..."

She scanned the encampment, eying every face. "I have to return to the Shadow Temple, at once, if we are to ever have a fighting chance."

_**XXXXX**_

In the world of eternal darkness, Mephistopheles laughed out loudly. "Hehehe... Hyrule has fallen at last... as soon as I am free from this eternal prison, I shall destroy it myself and take the rest of the world with me..."

He stared into the ball of energy, eying the encampment as Relm and Malon rode off once again, and the rest made preparations for a new raid against Ganondorf's forces. "The fools... they shall all die... I will destroy everything, and nothing will stand against me..."

He watched as Malon and Relm rode off, then the scene faded from existence. Another scene appeared, depicting Princess Zelda riding with another girl through the forest. He eyed them closely, sneering. "Poor, pitiful princess... it seems that she has reached her limit... tell me, child, are you enjoying this as much as I am?"

The motionless body did not respond. He laughed. "Good, good, excellent. I see you're doing well. Let's take a closer look..."

Princess Zelda stayed silent the entire trip, but Romani paid no mind. After riding a little further, she saw the wormhole that she had come through. "There... that... that's it," she remarked, pointing towards the strange anomaly.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What in the world?"

Romani jumped down from her horse and overlooked the portal, then turned to the surrounding area. "This... this is what brought me here. I don't know where it came from, but it is apparently connected to a portal from my world... a parallel universe to this one. I followed the trail that Link left behind and came to this."

Zelda jumped down and looked it over. "Link said that she encountered the sorceress and then woke up in Hyrule... the sorceress was Saria... this is the exact same spot where Saria opened a portal to the Temple of Light..."

She turned around, surveying the scene. She saw the ruins of what was once the Temple of Time, having been somehow transported from Hyrule Castle into Faron Woods. "This place... this must surely be where Link first arrived, as well... Perhaps its a weak point that she was able to easily break through so she could drag Link over. She achieved her primary goal of finding Link... then, though, she started to think of other ways to use the power that she had unlocked, and it led to her downfall..."

Romani eyed her, curiously. "Is there any other reason for us to come here?" she asked.

Zelda nodded. "Yes... As I suspected, this is the Temple of Time... There's something I need to do here, I know it. I just need to find it."

She wandered around the ruins, searching for any clue of what she should be looking for... Suddenly, she saw a flash, a glimpse. Three glowing lights surrounded her, then vanished. A green-clad woman then stepped forward from where Zelda now stood and looking around, even turning to face her, then it was gone.

She wandered around further, eying every detail. Another flash. A red-haired girl wielding a bow jumped through the portal, clearly Romani. The girl glanced around in bewilderment, before running off through the woods. It vanished again, and she moved on, seeing a familiar sight in the distance.

She moved towards it, her pulse racing. Another flash. The Forest Sage, Saria, collapsed from the sky, landing in her sister's arms as the sword she had failed to wield fell gracefully down into the pedestal directly in front of her. Zelda drew herself nearer and nearer to it, eying it all the way. How had she failed to miss this? It was impossible for such a thing to just happen naturally.

"The... Master Sword..." she whispered, eying the blade cautiously as she carefully approached it.

Romani came up behind her, looking over the princess. "Zelda...?" she asked, curiously.

Princesss Zelda ignored Romani and kept moving, stepping closer and closer. She finally stood next to the mighty blade and reached over, wrapping her hand around its hilt. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted and she threw her hands up to shield her eyes.

Zelda gasped as the light faded. She no longer saw the forest, but an empty void all around her. As she adjusted to her new surroundings, though, she noticed something. In front of her was a pedestal, with a symbol of the triforce embedded into the center. Around it, she noticed six other pedestals, each one smaller, and each one unoccupied. She gasped and looked down beneath her, seeing that she was standing on one of them, but she couldn't make out the symbol. She turned back to the front and stared directly at the person she now saw standing there.

"Mother..." she cried.

"Zelda, please, do not be afraid. This was meant to be from the very beginning."

Princess Zelda shook her head. "Mother... what... what's happening to me?"

Queen Zelda stepped forward, looking over her daughter. "Do not worry, child... it is merely the awakening of your power. You have learned to control some of it, but you are beginning to see visions of time flashing before you. Remember, though, that when you witness the future, you do not merely see future events, but possible futures depending on the current choices that you are making. You will need to learn to control this power, and I will guide you. I will teach you how to become the new Time Sage."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, mother... I understand now... I... I have to focus on building a better future, and I now know what I must do. I'm sorry I have let you down... I have already made a serious mistake with this power... but I must do what I can to learn how to control it."

"You shall learn all that you shall need. Daughter, take my power. Awaken!" she cried out, holding her hands to the air.

Zelda turned to the sky and saw a light pour down over her. She felt the mighty power fill her soul. A medallion came down and into her hand, bearing the same symbol that she now stood upon. She looked onward, and saw her mother's image fading.

"Daughter... I must go now... find the remaining sages... and restore peace to not only Hyrule, but to the world..."

As she watched her mother vanish before her, she stared in bewilderment as she saw another across from her, whom she recognized instantly. She stood on a purple pedestal with a symbol she all-too recognized. "Relm..."

Relm nodded. "Yes, it seems we have finally awakened as sages. But we cannot back down now. There are still three sages to go. Link will find Saria and bring her home safe, but the rest... we must seek them out. It is our duty."

Zelda smiled. "Of course, sister... I'm sorry for worrying you."

Relm crossed her arms, laughing. "Stay where you are. I'm coming for you."

She gasped, watching as the chamber fade away. Suddenly, she found herself back in the Temple of Time again, the Master Sword directly in front of her. She reached into her pocket and found there the medallion, knowing full-well that it wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Woah, what in the world just happened?" Romani called out.

Zelda turned back to face her. "What...?"

Romani looked around. "I... I didn't see anything but you standing there, but I heard every word. I even saw you receive that medallion out of nowhere. Have you truly awakened as one of those sages I keep hearing about?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes... Relm is coming here, and once we get back to the village, we must immediately set out to find the remaining sages so we can defeat Ganondorf once and for all. Romani, are you sure you still want to help us? You're not from this world, you know..."

Romani smiled. "You're right, I'm not from this world... but I feel like I belong here. Something keeps telling me that our worlds are more closely connected than we may realize. I have a hunch, but its just that, and there's something about that woman Malon that troubles me... I want to get to the bottom of this, and I want to see Link come home safely. She's like a sister to me, and she always cheered me up, so I want to find her."

Mephistopheles laughed hysterically at the conversation, enjoying every second. "So, you finally managed to get into her head, as well? She proved quite resilient to your power..."

Inside the ball, Zelda continued to talk through to Romani. "Very well, then... we'll wait here until Relm gets here, and then we'll go. In the mean time, is there anything more you want to talk about? What about that hunch you had?"

"Keep listening, dear girl, and you'll see the devastation that has rocked this world..." the demon laughed out again.

"Well, you see," Romani remarked, "I've been thinking... Malon looks a lot like me, and I also have noticed that there's a significant time difference between my world and this. My world's time flows more slowly. Also, my parents... they disappeared into the same forest that Link did when he came here."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "You don't think...?"

Romani nodded. "I think... my parents were transported here somehow, and could not find their way home... they settled down, had another daughter, and my mother... died in childbirth... That's what Malon told me what happened to her parents. I've talked to her before, too... she talked greatly about them, and I've seen pictures... they look just like my own parents. I'm sure its them."

"So... Malon is your younger sister?" Zelda asked.

Romani laughed. "Its sounds crazy, doesn't it? But I happen to believe that's the case, and its just a matter of the fact that... they lived in this world so long and this world's time flows much faster."

Zelda shook her head. "It... it does sound crazy... but I think you're right. You HAVE to tell her."

Romani nodded. "I know... I'm going to. That's not all I have, though... I also recall hearing that one of the Gorman Brothers worked for my parents as a boy, and he vanished along with my parents. When I saw that man, Ingo... he looked just like the Gorman Brothers I remember, and then it clicked. I don't think he even remembered that he was from another world because he was so young at the time, but my parents remembered... because they knew they had children back at home."

She contiuned. "One more thing... I happen to think that... Our worlds... I think they were once one. Somewhere, at some point, they split apart, but are still tied so closely to one another that there are holes opening up between them. That's how so many people keep vanishing all the time. The Lost Woods is likely tied directly to some of the woods over in my world, and people come and go by falling into these holes."

Zelda lowered her eyes. "That Scepter of Darkness... Saria used it to open many different wormholes to different areas, including one to the Temple of Light. Now, in its place, is a wormhole that you came through. That demon, the one within the scepter... I think he is slowly causing the world to unravel. The holes were bad enough on there own, but they weren't nearly as severe. Now, though, the world is coming apart at its seems... Its more urgent now than ever before that we reunite the seven sages."

"And, you won't succeed..." he laughed out again. "So you see, child... its all over. With you in my possession, I shall consume this world, and all other worlds as well! Nothing will stand before me, nothing! I shall even destroy the great demon, Majora... my 'father'..."

He laughed maniacally, loudly, boldy. "Muahahahahahaaaa! The world is finally mine!"

The spirit shook her head. "I don't think so... you're a fool to think you can defeat me so easily..."

He shifted his gaze back to her still laughing. "Are you so sure?" he proclaimed. "You cannot hope to withstand my power... look at where relying on yourself has gotten you... you're a fool... come, I long for your soul!" he called out, reaching his hand out towards her.

She stood firm as the shadows enveloped her. She gasped, collapsing to her knees. "You're... you're right... I can't do this on my own... but I'm not..."

The shadows suddenly spread out across a wide arc, circling around and around, but unable to pass through. The demon shook his head. "What?" he snapped.

A silhouette stood in the midst, sneering back. "You're not the only one who lives with the shadow, demon..." the red-headed spirit proclaimed.

"Fool! You've projected your soul into my domain... now I shall feast upon you, as well!"

She bit her lip as the shadows tightened around her, pressing deeply into the center. Suddenly, another silhouette appeared from above as a light shone brightly before them. "Your shadows cannot possible infiltrate my light..." the old man proclaimed boldly. "You shall not have your way with her."

The demon cried out. "No! That light...? How can it be?"

The girl stood at the center of the pillar of light as grass grew out beneath her feet. Not just grass grew, though, as her legs began to fuse together, then sunk down into the earth, rooting themselves firmly. The enchantment spread out across her body as it stiffened, hardening into firm wood. Her clothes transformed into bark, and her long flowing hair formed itself into leaves. She felt her arms stiffen, forcing themselves up, her fingers spreading out and elongating as more leaves grew over them.

The girl's face now was all that remained, and she stared directly at the demon. "I shall resist you every step of the way... just try and steal my power now," she proclaimed, as the enchantment finished. Her skin hardened into wood, and all that remained was a beautiful tree with a smiling face upon it. Its figure was tall and elegant, a young woman, Saria, a bright smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

The demon growled in rage. "No! I shall have you! I shall take all your souls!" he screamed out, spreading out his darkness across the whole landscape.

However, with the two forces standing there, blocking the way, the light at the dark barrier, nothing he did could penetrate it. Even if he could, she had turned all of her power inward upon herself. Something else, though, he knew would suffice. He snapped his fingers, trying to morph Saria's body back by his own willpower and strength. He would turn back the clock, rewind those silly sages so that they could not get in his way.

Try as he could, though, nothing worked. Nothing changed. Then, he noticed something different. A third silhouette appeared, smiling at him. "Hello, demon... I think this is the first time we've met. You've been watching me, haven't you? Well, your time is up, I'm afraid, and time is of the essence. After all, Link is getting closer to you... but it seems you're not going anywhere. We shall me again... in time..."

The final silhouette vanished, and he turned around, spinning wildly in dismay. He tried to see outside, but he could not find anything. He couldn't reach his hand out. He couldn't hear the voices. He was locked away in his own world once more. He turned to the sky in ranch. "Sages... curse you! Curse you to the depths of hell! But... no matter... in time... everything shall be mine... when that hero arrives, I shall take back what is rightfully mine!"


	45. Endless Nightmare

_**Author's Note(s)**_: This is basically a filler chapter. It bridges the gap between the first stretch of the story and the final leg. All along I wanted to feature this island in some way, and I finally decided just to go ahead and write it in.

Yes, during this time Link's sense of time is distorted. Link has technically been here longer, too, and just doesn't remember the past days. Due to constraints, I couldn't write much more, but I still wanted to mention it as a nod to the game, because naturally I'm trying to throw in nods to pretty much every game in the series. I simply focus mostly on Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, A Link to the Past, and Twilight Princess, with nods to other titles thrown in.**  
**

_**Disclaimer**_: Link, Marin, Tarim, Malon, Talon, Saria, Navi, Zelda, Dark Link, and Mido are copyright Nintendo. Relm and Heath are copyright me.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 45: Endless Nightmare**_

The waves licked at her face. She heard a voice... calling out to her. "H-hey! Are you alright? Hey!"

Link awoke, coughing water up onto the ground. Her entire body and all her clothing were soaking wet. She turned up, staring at the red-haired girl above her. "Um... who are you? And... where am I?" she wondered, looking across the mysterious beach.

The girl put a hand up to her mouth, laughing. "Heeheehee... this is my home, Koholint Island! My name is Marin... and who are you?"

Link pushed herself to her feet, staring down at Marin. "You... remind me of someone... a friend of mine. Koholint Island, you say? I've never heard of it..."

Marin laughed. "We don't get many visitors here... come on, let me show you my village," she laughed again, heading up the beach, where they came to a small village. Link looked around, bewildered. Several small houses dotted the area, including a library, a shop, and an inn.

"As I told you before, we don't get many visitors, but this is my home, Mabe Village," Marin giggled. "Take a look around while I go get my father."

Link wandered around the small village, unsure of what she should look for. There were a few villagers about, most of whom she didn't recognized, but had some feeling that she met them somewhere before. Then, sitting in front of a tree, she saw her.

"S-saria!" she gasped, racing over to the green-haired girl.

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking up to him. "Hmm? Who are you? And who is Saria? Is she a friend of yours?"

Link lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry... you just look like someone I remember..."

The girl laughed. "Marin found another one, hmm? Occasionally we see a few strangers come here, but for the most part its rather calm. My name is Lilhia. Nice to meet you, um..."

"Link," she stated.

Lilhia giggled. "Link...? What kind of name is that for a girl like you? No matter, Link, nice to meet you."

Marin came back down, her father in tow. Link sighed. "Not again... What could your name possibly be? Tarim?"

The man with Marin raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Marin must have told you. Yes, I am Tarim, Marin's father. Welcome to our little village. What can I do for you?"

Marin shook her head. "Wait a second... how do you know my father's name?"

Link narrowed her eyes. "Something's not right about this place... where the hell am I?"

She ran off, back down to the beach. Marin cried. "W-wait, Link, where are you going?"

Link headed back down the slope, looking out across the sea. She saw gulls flying in the sky, but there was no sign of the ship anywhere, or that Helmaroc King. Heath mentioned something about a strange island that was not on any map... could this be the place? This... Koholint Island?

"Hey, aren't you that girl Marin found? You finally woke up, I see..."

Her eyes glanced back, seeing a pink-haired girl standing before her with a blue dress. "Not again... so, what's your name?"

She laughed. "My name is Abigail... though most call me Abby... You're Link, right? I heard Marin calling out your name."

"Link!" Marin cried, racing down the beach. Lilhia and Tarim came down with her.

"This place isn't right... Malon, Talon, Saria, Navi... you're all people from my memory... This is, like, some sort of dream..."

"Is it a dream?" another voice proclaimed, "or could it be fate?"

Link turned her eyes to the left, facing another figure, a male boy the same age as her, even wearing the same clothes, but they were black, and he had black hair and red eyes. The figure pulled out a black version of her sword, laughing hysterically. "Perhaps, it is not a dream, but a nightmare..."

More figures began to appear. She saw Relm, Zelda, Mido, all with red eyes. The rest now had red eyes as well, and they approached him, slowly, as if in a trance.

Link turned and ran away, far away, racing across the beach and through some hills. She reached for her sword, but it was not there. She headed north, along a stream, and into the mountains, until she came to a strange, giant egg. She turned around. The cursed inhabitants of her memory approached, led by the shadowy figure. The sky grew dark and ran poured down all around her. Lightning struck the ground in front of her, and suddenly, the shadow was there once more.

"What in the world is this cursed place?" Link demanded to the mysterious figure.

The figure twisted his head, staring out at Link. "Don't you... remember me? I am your worst nightmare. I am created from the nightmare of this world, the dream that the wind fish Levias has created. This world is mine to command, and I shall take your life here before you can ever hope to leave this island!"

Link shook her head. "No.. no! I will not fall to this nightmare... its just a dream... just a dream..."

"Oh, but you're wrong, so wrong..." the shadow laughed. "This place is more than just a dream... this island may not truly exist, but you do, and you are here. You are not dreaming. But the nightmares shall overcome your soul! I am the darkness in your heart, the one you have already faced... and I shall take you now..."

Link bit her lip, hard. Blood seeped from it, the pain stinging her. Immediately, she knew it really wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare come to life. She focused her mind, thinking. This island was a dream, but she was really here, almost as if her imagination had come to life. If that's the case, then surely...

Link held out her hand and the mighty sword appeared within it, shining brightly. "Dark Link, my eternal shadow... begone with you! This is the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane!"

Dark Link gasped. "No! Its impossible! That sword is still within its pedestal! How could you?"

"You said so yourself," Link remarked. "This island is a dream... a dream come to life. Which means that this sword has come to life by my power, and will vanquish you, nightmare!"

Link pierced Dark Link's neck with the blade, and immediately the nightmare faded away, as well as everyone else, vanishing into a black mist. Suddenly, it reformed, forging a new face... a face she could never forget.

"G-ganondorf!" Link screamed, charging forward.

The nightmare ganondorf swung its sword to clash with Link's, laughing. "You're a fool... I have already conquered Hyrule. You have lost!"

Link shook her head. "No... I... I will not lose this fight! You're nothing but a figment of my imagination, so begone with you!" she yelled, stabbing him in the stomach.

The nightmare faded once again, and she found herself lost and alone. A voice called out to her. She turned, and listened. "Child... you do not belong in this place... you must go, at once... the nightmares have taken over and have caused this dream to become a reality... You must face them and escape from this endless nightmare, or you shall be lost for all eternity..."

Link gasped. "Endless...nightmare?" she glanced back, and immediately jumped away. "No, you?"

"I will destroy you, fiend! You took everything that I loved away from me! You're nothing but a monster, and I'll see to it that you perish in the depths of hell!" the nightmare called out to her.

She held the sacred sword up, gasping. "No! Its not true, I didn't..."

"How could you have taken away my right? I am the boss, yet he chose you instead of me! And so did Saria! She would do anything to be by your side. Her dearest friend? Pah! I LOVED her! Not as a friend, but more than that... could you possibly give that to her? You're a fool, and its your fault that she's gone! I'll never forgive you for this!"

Link jumped back, deflecting the bowstaff attacks with her sword, but he was too fast for her to counter. They locked together, and she stared into his eyes. "You... you're nothing but a nightmare... A figment of my imagination coming out to haunt me..."

He pushed her back, then jumped high into the air, landing a few feet back from where he stood originally. "Really? Is that so? You may be right... I'm nothing but a figment of your imagination... but I'm part of you, part of your past... And I will destroy you here and now! I will be the one to save Saria, not you!"

They clashed again, striking back and forth, but Link could not break through. "No... please, don't do this... Mido! Stop!"

In the eternal dark damnation they continued to fight. Link didn't even notice as everything faded around them, just a black nothingness surrounded by the everflowing waves. Mido pushed her back up to the edge, and she stared into his eyes. "Mido... I'm sorry..." she whispered, before falling into the abyss.

* * *

"Are you sure she's in here?" the girl's voice called out.

"Yes, we found her three days ago. She's been unconscious ever since we found her."

"Three days? That's not possible... she should be dead! She couldn't possible have been at sea for that long..."

Another voice spoke up. "Yes, that's true, but she's still breathing. She's alive."

"Link!" the girl cried, running into the room.

Link gasped, opening her eyes. "Wh-what? A-abby?" she tried to get away.

She cried. "L-link... you're okay!" she opened her eyes, staring down at her dear friend. "But who is Abby? Come on, Link... we've known each other since we were kids! Navi, remember? Na-vi!"

Link looked around the room, shaking her head. "A... nightmare... But where am I? What in the world happened?"

"After Shadow released the Helmaroc King from its control," a new voice explained, walking into the room, "it picked you up and carried you off. We followed as fast as we could, but it dropped you in the sea and we couldn't find you anywhere. We kept following the waves, hoping to find you, but never did. We arrived in Port Raugmina, ashamed over losing you... and then one of Gerran's attendants informed him that they had found a girl wearing a green tunic and cap wash ashore. We immediately rushed here to find you. What I don't get is... how could you possible survive eleven weeks at sea."

Link sighed. "I... don't know... I had this nightmare about this strange island, and people from my past came back to haunt me..."

Heath narrowed his eyes. "You mean... Koholint?"

Link stared blankly. "Y-yes, but how could you?"

Heath closed the door, then turned back to face Link. "After I fell from the pirate ship, I found myself stranded on this island. I met a girl who I recognized, but she did not remember me, and did not have the same name at all. She said that the island was called Koholint, and that her village was called Mabe Village..."

"Marin?" Link asked. "I met a red-haired girl called Marin..."

Heath shook his head. "No... nothing like that. The girl I met was completely different..."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like Malon..."

Heath smiled. "That makes more sense. If you know someone by the name of Malon, its likely that this island created this person named Marin who was similar, yet different, to your friend Malon. I don't know what this place is, but it doesn't seem to exist in reality. Its an urban legend for sailors who get lost at sea wind up on a mysterious haunted island known as Koholint... but most do not believe it exists. That's why I have been hesitant to talk about it myself."

"But... I wasn't even there for a few hours, let alone three weeks..." Link remarked.

"You may think that's the case," Heath replied, "but it is not necessarily. All who have claimed to find this mysterious island have been found weeks, months, if not years later, even though they claim to have only remembered being there a short while... The only way you're alive now is because you were in this dream-like world for some time, before finally being knocked out of it, at which point the waves carried you here."

"Well, at least Link is safe... that's all that matters, right?" Navi asked, turning to Heath.

The captain nodded. "Right. Now, I'm glad to see you well Link, but I have to find a crew and head back out to sea. I pray that we meet again."

Link smiled.. "Same to you, captain."

Heath turned to leave, but glanced back one final time. "Oh, and when you're feeling better, Gerran has a favor to ask of you. Please don't keep him waiting."

Link sat up, turning up to face Navi. "What do you think Gerran wants?"

Navi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure... Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Sorry for worrying you all... We should probably go see what he wants."

Navi laughed. "Right, of course. Let's go."

She helped Link out of bed, then the two walked out from the small inn, into the town, and up to the manor, where Shadow waited. He nodded, then walked into the manor, the other two following behind. The guards then closed the door behind them, and they made their way forward into its depths...


	46. Queen's Ambition

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Honestly, I'm surprised this chapter is shorter than the prior chapter.**  
**

In this chapter I ultimately decided to bring Melandi Barrington into the story. I had been recently doing a lot in revamping her character, and so I decided to introduce her as a minor character. Its also the first reference to General Gersh's last name. Notably, when I first created Gersh I did not have this stuff in mind. I only came up with these plot points recently for original revamps of said characters, and ultimately decided to apply them to this story.

I will note that Melandi is merely a minor character. She will only appear for the next few chapters, though in a third story (if I write it), she will play a much more important role. With the release of this chapter on deviantART I also released Melandi and Gersh's profiles (Maya Leudona and Lokhe Daemoi were also released, though it was actually to coincide with Chappter 45, not that they appear in it).

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 46: Queen's Ambition**_

"Ah, Link, you're here... I was starting to worry, but it seems that Shadow was correct in that you would be fine," Gerran laughed as they entered into the room. "Please, sit... we have much to discuss."

Link nodded, sitting down in a chair along with Shadow and Navi. Across the table they saw Sophia, Ambi, and several of Ambi's knights around it. "Link, there is an important task we have for you. Princess Ambi here needs an escort back to Labrynna. We have already arranged a caravan to take you. She does not have enough knights on her own to take the trek across Midoro Swamp at this time."

Link turned to her. "Is this true?"

Ambi nodded. "Yes, indeed it is so... Labrynna used to have our own port and navy, but violent storms have recently been occurring in the area, which destroyed our entire port, so the Labrynnan navy is now stationed in Ramon, and we must cross Midoro Swamp to get there. I also recall that you are looking for something in Labrynna, so I figured it would be best to accompany me."

"I see..." Link replied. "There is something we need to do in Labrynna... We are looking for a way to restore power to the Moon Pearl. I heard that we may find one of them there."

She closed her eyes. "You're probably thinking of the Temple of Ages... the Harp of Ages resides there, and is likely what you are looking for. Once we reach Lynna City, head north through the Forest of Time and into the Yoll Graveyard, where the Temple of Ages awaits. General Raven has been stationed in Labrynnna while we were away, and he shall resume being my escort upon our safe return. He has been my guardian since he was a cadet and I was a young child... After me and my men reunite with General Raven, you may head to the temple."

"That sounds like a plan," Link stated. "So, when do we leave?"

Gerran shook his head. "That's not the only thing, Link... A few days after the battle with Dalton, we started to notice supplies missing from the ship... that's when we caught this young girl who had stowed away. When we arrived this morning, she evaded us and ran off towards Midoro Swamp. That girl won't last long on her own, so we want you to find her and bring her back safely. We need to know who she is and where she has come from."

Link nodded. "I see... alright, we will find her. I don't know if we need to come back here, though..."

Gerran laughed. "You don't know the terrain very well. On the eastern side of this continent is a land called Holodrum, a very secluded place. They have their own temple, the Temple of Seasons, and within it lies the Rod of Seasons. Between here and there, though, is Jalhalla, the Valley of Death. Unfortunately, the passage to Jalhalla through Labrynna has caved in, so now the only way to reach Jalhalla is crossing Tantari Desert to the east. You will surely need to return here first before attempting to venture through that forsaken place."

"Okay... thank you for your help, Gerran."

Navi then spoke up. "Um, Gerran... is Mickaw alright?"

Gerran closed his eyes. "Mickaw... is alive. He woke up briefly this morning, but it doesn't seem he remembers much about what happened. He'll make it okay. Laruto is with him now."

"What about the other zoras with him?" Link asked.

"Two of them didn't make it," Shadow retorted. "Another was severely injured and is recuperating along with Mickaw. The other three made it fine and assisted us along the voyage. They are with Mickaw now."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Shadow. I think that's all I need." she turned to face Ambi. "Is everything ready, princess?"

"Yes, we're all ready to go," Ambi replied. "Thank you for your help, Link... Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded again. "Of course... I feel surprisingly well, actually. Anyway, we should head out immediately. We have a job to do."

* * *

Link, Navi, and Shadow joined up with Ambi's caravan and headed south across the plains, rested for the night, and then journeyed into the nearby forest. Soon, though, the forest turned into marshlands, and Link immediately realized that they had entered Midoro Swamp. They continued through the swamp for several hours, and Link found herself increasingly annoyed as she stepped forward onto what appeared to be solid ground, only to find her foot soaked in swamp water.

"So, what kinds of creatures lie in these woods?" Link asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Ambi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure... I don't come here often. This place gives me the creeps. There are lots of amphibian creatures, including giant toads and frogs. I've also heard that octoroks love to pop out of the water and surprise you."

Link sighed. "Why does that not surprise me..."

Navi perked her ears up. "Hey, Link, listen... don't you here something?"

Link smacked the palm of her face with her hand. "Navi, please don't do that to me again... I love you as a friend, but you are a little annoying at times..."

She shook her head. "No, I'm serious, stop and listen!"

Everyone stopped, and Link raised an eyebrow, looking across the swamp. What was Navi hearing...? Link perked her ears up, as well, trying to figure out what exactly it was...

She heard the rustling of grass. She also heard croaking nearby... Suddenly, a twig snapped. There was a loud croaking sound and a girl screamed. Link immediately darted forward. "Come on, let's go!" she yelled, racing in the direction of the noise.

She dashed around a tree, coming face to face with a giant toad-like creature with hundreds of eyes across its face. Ambi came out next to her, gasping. "What in the world is that thing?"

"Deku Toad!" one of her knights proclaimed, and everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Where is the girl?" Link asked.

Shadow came out of the bushes, a lavendar-haired girl in his arms with purple, torn garments. He passed her off to one of the knights, whom placed her in the caravan, then returned to face the giant toad. The creature stuck its large tongue out at them, then jumped down into the water with a large splash, soaking everyone.

The group raced out into the opening where the creature had stood and heard more splashes around them. Rocks spewed from the water, and Link immediately raised her shield, deflecting it back at the attacking octorok. More water splashed as a number of small creatures crawled towards them, each with a single eyeball. Link slashed through a group of them, and Shadow used his powers to blow apart a large group as well. The knights finished the rest, and as soon as they were all dead, another huge splash washed over them and the ground shook as the large Deku Toad landed in front of them once more.

"Those things were its eyeballs?" Link called out, gasping in surprise upon seeing the creature again without them.

Navi whispered a brief incantation and a ball of ice launched at it, and Shadow threw his own spear-like bolts of electricity towards it, but the creature just shrugged them off, sticking its tongue out at them again. Link ran forward and crossed swords with the beast, along with several of the knights, but its body was like jelly, resisting any form of attack.

The Deku Toad smacked them away, knocking a few knights and Link down into the muddy swamp. Link resurfaced, gasping for breath, before pulling herself up. The Deku Toad's eyes grew back again, and it jumped down into the water once more.

Link and the knights joined the others again just as more Octoroks shot their stones towards them. Link was prepared, wasting no time in deflecting the attack back. Navi used her barrier magic to shove it back, and the shielded knights used them, killing the octoroks swiftly.

More splashes erupted as another wave of the Deku Toad's spawn came, jumping out of the water. As before, they all fell in a single attack, dieing swiftly. The Deku Toad appeared to be angry, this time, jumping out and smashing down in front of them, harder than before, knocking everyone off their feet. It stuck its tongue out again, and Link noticed an eye at the tip of its tongue. She dashed forward and slashed upward, right through the creature's tongue, and it roared out in pain, jumping back down into the water again.

This time, the beast did not resurface, and the octoroks did not return, either. Link sighed. "Okay... that was... annoying..."

"What about that girl?" Navi asked. "Who is she?"

Ambi turned back to the caravan. "That's what I want to find out..."

They returned to the caravan, peering inside. The girl curled herself up into a fetal position, clearly very scared and alone. Ambi climbed inside and sat down in front of her. "Who are you and what are you doing in this place?"

The girl just cried. Ambi sighed. "Its the same as before... she won't say anything."

Link jumped in, as well, then sat down next to the girl. "Look, we're not going to hurt you... we just want to know who you are and where you are from..."

She looked up from her tear-filled eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Who... who are you?"

"That's what I'm trying to ask you," Link replied. "My name is Link... I was born and raised in the land of Hyrule, and I have come here searching for a friend I have lost... My father was once a high-ranking general of the Hyrulean army, but I never knew him personally, because he died shortly after I was born."

The girl looked up, started. "Wh-what... Hyrule... general...? Your father was a... Hyrulean general?"

Ambi stared down the girl. "Yes, I was right... You're Melandi Barrington, aren't you?"

The girl curled up into a fetal position again, crying once more. "No... no! Please, don't take me back... to... to him..."

"Barrington...?" Link asked. "Who is that?"

Ambi sighed. "You've never met General Gersh Barrington of Hyrule?" she asked.

Link opened her eyes. "General... General Gersh? General Gersh is her father? I didn't even know he was married, let alone had a daughter..."

"General Gersh was married to Jezail, and ambassador of Labrynna. She died along with my sister and Heath's parents on that ship."

"The one betrayed by Dalton..." Link mused. "Whatever happened to Melandi, then?"

"I was too young to remember most of the details," Ambi remarked, "but when I saw her, I immediately realized who she was... General Gersh never returned for her, and she was left in the care of a family from Labrynna. She later learned of her father's existence and ran away. I haven't seen her in over a year. I don't know what she's doing back here, now, but clearly she found a way to reach the Landon Continent..."

"I see..." Link remarked. "Ambi, keep an eye on here. I'll return to leading the caravan through this marshland. We'll take her back with us on our way to Ramon as Gerran instructed."

Ambi nodded. "Of course."

Link climbed out of the caravan and looked over his companions. "Come, let's go. We should get moving if we're going to get out of this swamp by nightfall."

The rest of the trek was slow, and tedious, especially when more monsters attacked, but they were dispatched easily enough, and Link's thoughts kept drifting back to that girl. She seemed so isolated and alone, and when Ambi said her name, she went ballistic, saying that she "didn't want to go back there."

Did that mean General Gersh was abusive towards her? Why would a high-ranking general of his stature abuse his own daughter? Then again, why did he abandon his daughter in Labrynna? She didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts kept drifting back into her mind... All she knew is, she was going to have to talk with Gersh when she returned to Hyrule...


	47. Time For Action

_**Author's Note(s)**_: No time for puns here. :P**  
**

Yes, Raven is from the manga, but I decided to include him, anyway. I doubt he's anything like Raven from the manga, I just adapted him because I felt like it. And no, it wasn't spur of the moment; he has been planned for some time. Melandi, Jan, and Dhras were all spur of the moment, though technically I had planned for Jan to appear in an alternate version of the story. Dhras was added for the heck of it.

Rajyhna is an interesting character, though. She'd been planned all along, but I completely rewrote her backstory and her ties to "Shadow." I've rewritten what I planned for both of them. Originally she was called Regina, and originally she was supposed to be someone else. I've since largely reworked her, though, to be an entirely new and original character.

Speaking of which, Jan and Dhras's profiles were released on deviantART to coincide with the release of this chapter.

_**Disclaimer**_: Link, Navi, Ambi, and Raven are copyright Nintendo. Shadow, Melandi, Jan, Dhras, Dalton, and Rajyhna are copyright me.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 47: Time for Action**_

It took until the following afternoon before Link, Navi, Shadow, and the entire caravan finally arrived at Lynna City, capital of the Kingdom of Labrynna. An armored knight stood at the gates of the city to greet them. "Princess Ambi, welcome back," the man proclaimed.

Ambi jumped out of the wagon and raced over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, crying. "Raven! Oh, Raven... it... it was..."

Raven nodded. "I know... we received word some time ago about the passing of the king and queen... Your coronation ceremony is already planned, but first we must honor the deaths of Ferdinand and Theresea Labrynna, and may their lives be remembered by all."

Raven turned to face Link and his companions. "You people... you brought Ambi home safely?" he asked.

Link nodded. "Yes, we did. I tried, but failed, to prevent the deaths of her parents, though... I'm sorry..."

Raven shook his head. "Don't be. Its not your fault. That Agahnim is the one behind it... Recently we've heard reports that Agahnim has been spotted in the region. We do not know why he is here and what he is doing, but we intend to avenge the deaths of our fallen king and queen."

He paused momentarily, then turned down to Ambi. "Princess, you can let go now..."

Ambi blushed, backing down from him. "I'm sorry..."

Raven laughed. "Its okay... Now, friends... we have planned food and drink for all. For bringing our soon-to-be queen back safely, we invite you to join in on the memorial, and the celebration."

Link shook her head. "Sorry, General... but we must see the Temple of Ages."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "The temple...? What do you want to do there?"

"Its a very important, secret mission," Navi explained. "I'm sorry, but we can't really talk about it..."

Raven nodded. "Hmm... I see... I shall warn you before you go that the temple is a very dangerous place. We've heard reports of pirate activity within the Forest of Time lately, and the guardian of the temple will not let you into its depths so easily. Be careful."

"Of course we will," Link remarked. "Thank you for the information."

"What about that girl?" Shadow remarked, motioning towards the caravan.

The general walked over and peered inside. "Ah, Melandi...? I haven't seen her in some time... Where did you find her?"

"She stowed away on our ship," Link remarked. "How she got to our continent, we don't know."

"I see..." Raven noted. "Melandi has been well-taken care of for some time, but I guess somehow she discovered her father was alive and desired to find him... What she is doing here now, I do not know, but I shall make sure she gets returned to her family."

Ambi looked up at him. "Um, Raven... actually, Gerran wanted to see her... She'll stay here tonight, and then be brought back Ramon first thing."

Raven nodded. "Ah, okay... Very well, then. We'll make sure she is cleaned up and fed. Link... be careful."

Link nodded. "Yes, thank you..."

She paused momentarily, then continued. "W-wait, Raven, aren't you a little young to be the general of Labrynna?"

Raven turned back to her, laughing. "Ah... I'm am not 'the' general of Labrynna... I am merely a general of Labrynna, and I'm actually the lowest ranking of three generals. Yes, though, at twenty-five, I am rather young for a general, but I've worked my way up. Its also partially due to the fact that the high-ranking generals of Labrynna, Generals Alder and Marlin, died fourteen years ago. You're from Hyrule, right? Even Hyrule usually has a number of generals. Recently I only know of General Gersh, so perhaps they lost some a general and have not had the chance to replace one yet... Regardless, I must be off. We have preparations to finish."

Link smiled. "Thank you for your time, Raven..."

The general nodded, then returned to the city with Ambi and the caravan. Navi turned back, eying Link. "You know... he could be your older brother. He looks just like you, Link!"

Link laughed. "Heh... that's funny... Get real, Navi. Let's just go to that forest... we have to find the temple, and quickly."

"Ambi said north of the city," Shadow remarked, marching off.

"Just who does that guy think he is?" Link asked. "Well, whatever..."

The three followed the walls of the city around to the north, heading east until they reached the north gate, then turned north again and followed the road into a large, mysterious forest, which Link speculated must have been the Forest of Time.

"Looks like we're in the right place," Link remarked as they walked across the stone pathway into the depths of the forest. "This road was likely built to go straight to Yoll Graveyard... if that's the case, though, why hasn't a road been built across Midoro Swamp yet? Surely it would be much easier..."

Shadow sneered. "Why else do you think? That swamp is treacherous... they could attempt to build roads through it, but it would be extremely difficult to do so, and it hasn't been that long since Lynna Port was destroyed. Currently, Midoro Swamp is the fastest route, but there is another, safer route, it just requires going through the desert, and currently the path is blocked. They'll definitely start planning safer routes shortly, but at the moment, they don't really have much of a choice."

Link lowered her head and said no more on the subject. They continued walking for some time. Link had no idea how far they had walked or how long it had taken them, but the forest didn't seem to change much as they traversed its depths. Something seemed off by this mysterious place.

"Haven't we been here before?" Navi asked, breaking the silence. "Everything looks the same..."

Shadow stopped and looked around at his surroundings. "This place is unusual... I suspect that the trees surrounding us were planted that way... its possible that this section of the forest was burned to the ground some time ago, and so they had to replant the whole area. They then laid this road out to take one directly to their sacred temple."

"I suppose that might be the case..." Link remarked.

"Something still doesn't seem right, though," Navi noted. "This is still a forest, and don't forests usually have animals? Its... too quiet..."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, glancing around suspiciously. "Damnit...!"

Link gasped as an arrow whizzed past her head. "What the hell?" she yelled, immediately drawing her sword and shield.

Navi rolled into the center of the path, just under beneath another arrow that went flying overhead. She whispered briefly and immediately put her arms up around her, a magical barrier deflecting the shots of several more arrows.

Link and Shadow retreated to the center of the path and Navi extended the barrier around them, wincing. "Guys... I can't keep this up..."

"Run!" Shadow immediately called out.

Navi lowered the barrier and immediately the three raced down the path as arrows kept volleying past them. "Where are they all coming from?" Link demanded. "There's just too many of them..."

"Hey, wait..." Navi remarked, pointing up ahead. "Is that a clearing?"

"That must be Yoll Graveyard," Shadow mused, and the three kept on running along the past, continuously deflecting the volley of arrows until they at last marched into the graveyard, the temple directly in front of them. The three ran up to it, but suddenly another arrow flew passed them as they approached.

Out of the shadows came a man with red hair reaching down to his upper back, wearing an unusual leather outfit. He had a bow in his right hand and an arrow in his left. At his side was a sword with a black spoked blade. His pointed ears seemed to indicate his Hylian lineage, but Link knew otherwise. "You're not a Hylian... You must be one of those elves I keep hearing about...?" Link remarked. "Who are you?"

"You shall not enter this temple," he proclaimed boldly.

Navi shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have a choice. The world will be destroyed if we don't!"

The man laughed. "That's a pretty big claim. Can you prove it?"

"We don't need to prove anything to you," Shadow retorted. He held his hand back, readying a ball of dark energy. "Let us through, or I won't hesitate to kill you."

Link stared at the man, bewildered by his expression. She noticed that his hands were trembling, and his face did not show any malice. "Listen, whoever you are... you are being forced to fight against your will, aren't you? Please, we don't want to hurt you, just let us through!"

The man lowered his head. "Uh... I..."

"Now, now, Jan, the master would not be pleased," a woman's voice proclaimed, laughing as she marched out into the open. As the three looked around, they saw the rest of the archers who had been firing upon them lining up around them. "We're being paid big bucks to take down this one. Of course, then again, the only reason you're here is because of that girl... Do recall that if you disobey Dalton has promised to kill her."

Link sighed. "Dalton? Damnit, what does he want now?"

"Truthfully," the woman remarked, "nothing. He doesn't care about you at all. That's why he was so willing to take the job, sending good 'ole Dhras to finish up. Now, Jan, do as I say or Melandi will die."

"Melandi?" Navi remarked. "She's the girl you're referring to? But she was left back in Lynna City..."

Jan lowered his weapon. "M-mel is okay...?" he asked.

Dhras laughed. "Maybe, for now... then again, we've got eyes everywhere. The ones who have hired us are going all out to see you destroyed, Link. Yes, I know your name, as well as the name of your companion, Navi. Now, who is this handsome one...?" the woman remarked, stepping closer.

She suddenly narrowed her eyes as they locked onto Shadow's gaze. "N-no way... you? How are... is it possible?"

"Now's your chance!" a woman's voice called out. The archer's at the right side of the graveyard fell instantly. Link immediately cut Dhras across the leg before she had a chance to react and Shadow teleported to the opposing side, taking out the rest.

Dhras screamed. "No... how the? Damnit, retreat! Back to the ship! Fools, you will regret crossing Dalton..."

The remaining members ran off, leaving Jan alone. A mysterious figure suddenly jumped down and kicked into his side, knocking him to the ground. "Alright, pirate, what do you think you're doing?"

Link shook her head, immediately running between the Jan and the figure standing before him. She turned up to face the green-haired woman, eying her. The woman sported a maroon top and skirt, a red cape slung over her right shoulder, a white bandanna around her forehead, and red greaves reaching to her knees. Her clothing and arms were adorned with expensive jewelry, and in either side of her belt was a single dagger.

"Listen... I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but stop this! Don't you see? He was being forced to work for those creeps! Just who do you think you are, anyway?"

The woman laughed, flipping backwards a couple feet, staring Link down. "The name's Rajhyna, master thief. Shadow, I finally found you..."

Shadow sighed. "What are you doing here, Rajhyna?"

"You two know each other?" Navi remarked. "But then that means..."

"Of course," Link noted, "that Dhras seemed to know you, too, Shadow, and she doesn't appear to be from the future. So how far in the future are you from, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter," Shadow retorted. "Let's just get in here and get out. We have to get back to Lynna City, and fast."

Link opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. "You're... you're right... Let's go, Navi. Jan, you can come with us, if you like. Melandi is your friend, isn't she? She must be very important to you, so accompany us if you like."

Jan stood up, facing the small group. "Very well... thank you..."

"Are you coming with us, too, ah... Rajhyna...?" Navi asked.

Rajhyna laughed. "Why, of course... I wouldn't have traveled all the way here and not stick around for a while. I came here to help Shadow. That's all there is to it. Besides, I saved your butt. I deserve it."

"Whatever," Link remarked. "Let's just go."

She stepped forward and entered into the temple, the others following behind, unsure of what to expect. There was still the thought of a guardian that plagued Link's mind...

_**XXXXX**_

Rajhyna eyed the ancient walls, looking over every detail. "Ah... so beautiful... there's got to be some sort of treasure in here somewhere..." she mused.

Link sighed. "Yes, you're right. Its called the Harp of Ages. It is the one and ONLY thing we have come for. It is one of the two sacred treasures that should help us to restore power to the Moon Pearl, so we can break the seal that has locked the shadow land of Aslark away.

"Rajhyna," Shadow remarked, "I reiterate—what are you doing here? You should not have followed me."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You keep saying that, but you know you want me. I searched the entire world trying to find this place after you told me about it. I want to help you, Lo... ah, I mean, Shadow... And I'm not going to let you push me away again."

She stopped, turning to face him. "Shadow, stop trying to do everything yourself, and let others help you once and a while. It would be a lot easier."

He sneered. "This is my business, not yours. Stay out of it," he retorted, marching off into the depths of the temple.

Rajhyna sighed. "That man is just so stubborn..."

"Oh?" Link remarked, laughing as she walked passed her. "You only just noticed?"

They entered the final chamber, looking all around for any signs of the guardian. Jan stopped at the entrance to the chamber, leaning against the wall as the others walked in. Link took one last look around for the guardian, and seeing nothing, she turned and looked down at the far end of the room. A harp sat on a pedestal.

Link, Navi, Shadow, and Rajhyna walked up to it. "This... this is the Harp of Ages?" Navi asked. "It looks just like an ordinary harp..."

"Let's just grab it and get out of her," Link demanded, reaching over for it.

"No!" Rajhyna snapped, "you don't know what will—"

Jan gasped as a barred gate slammed shut right next to him, locking everyone into the room. Link grabbed the harp, slipped it into her pouch, and turned back as a giant bird descended down though the ceiling, screaming out loud. Bolts of electricity shot from its wings as everyone jumped to the side, a black mark resting in the ground where they once stood.

Link jumped to her feet and dashed across the room. The bird immediately focused on her, diving down after her. "What in the world is this thing?"

Jan ran up to Link and pulled the harp from her pouch, dashing off in the opposite direction of her. Instantly the bird turned its focusing, shooting bolts of electricity down at Jan, whom immediately rolled to the side to avoid it.

Link aimed high, shooting her bow at the creature's head. It was enraged, but still seemed focused on Jan, whom found himself trapped in a corner. The creature threw another bolt of lighting down upon it, and Navi immediately jumped in the way, calling out. "Barrier!" she yelled, as a magical forcefield appeared around her and Jan.

The attacks pounded down on top of her. She screamed in agony as she struggled to maintain the forcefield. "Agh... this thing is... powerful..."

Navi suddenly fainted, the barrier vanished. The monster readied another attack, but Shadow immediately threw a dark ball of energy at the beast, enveloping the creature and stunning it. It roared out again, descending to the ground. Link took this opportunity to race it and strike the creature with her sword. Once, twice, thrice. She struck again, but it regained its power, and bolts of electricity shot through her body. Within seconds she was thrown back, smashing into the wall.

Link groaned, rubbing her head as she stood to come face-to-face with the monstrous creature. "What the hell is this thing...?" she demanded.

Instantly she raised her shield to deflect a blast of electrical energy, then dashed off to the left to avoid another attack. She ran over to the opposite corner, where she found the thief looking over Navi's body. Link slid down and shook her, trying to wake her.

Navi bit her lip. "What happened...?"

"Let's go, now," Link remarked, "we have to find a way to beat this thing."

Navi nodded. "Y-yes..." she carefully stood up, turning back to face the guardian.

Link eyed Rajhyna. She shook her head. "What? I didn't take anything, I swear!"

Link sighed and turned away, watching as Jan fired a few arrows at the creature as he ran across the room. Link jumped into the fray, standing between the large bird and Jan, shield up. Navi came in and launched several balls of ice at the creature, only enraging it further.

"Shadow, what did you do before to stun it?" Rajhyna asked.

He charged up another blast of magic, throwing it into the creature. "This!" he proclaimed, as everyone watch the bolt of energy charge into the beast.

It roared out, collapsing to the ground again. Link raised her sword in her left hand, slashing repeatedly. Jan came in, as well, striking with his own sword, as Rajhyna kicked into its side. She soon discovered that the creature wasn't truly solid. She flew right through, but did not feel an electrical charge through her body as she landed gracefully on the other side.

The beast roared out once again, before vanishing into thin air. Link gasped for breath. "Is that... is that it...?"

Navi looked around the room. "I don't sense its presence anywhere... I think its gone." The door to the chamber opened, proving her right.

Jan walked over and handed the harp to Link. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked.

Link pulled a small orb out of her pouch, raising it up to the harp. The two both glowed, reacting to each other's presence. "Yes... I think that's it. The Moon Pearl... is its power coming back?"

"We can't stop now," Navi proclaimed. "We have to find this Rod of Seasons, as well..."

Link looked down at the harp. "We don't need this anymore, do we?"

Shadow trudged towards them, shaking his head. "You're wrong... the power will not be fully restored until you have found both of the treasures, and you have to have them both in your possession. It will not work otherwise."

Link sighed. "And how do you know that?"

Shadow immediately turned away, marching off. "That is none of your concern," he remarked.

Immediately he walked up to Rajhyna. "Go home, now."

Rajhyna glared at him. "Damnit... why are you doing this? Stop it, please! I'm going with you, okay? That's that. Besides, the power to this place is gone without the Harp of Ages. That instrument is what gives this place the power to travel through time. I couldn't possible go back even if I wanted to."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, but we have to get back to the city at once. Don't fall behind."

The dark one marched off towards the entrance and Link shook her head. "Once again, he doesn't tell us anything... what's your connections to him, Rajhyna?"

She sighed. "Its a long, long story... as is his past... Come on, let's go."

Rajhyna followed behind, then Link and Navi pursued them. Jan looked down at the ground, then promptly followed without a word.


	48. Stormy Seas

_**Author's**** Note(s)**_: Last chapter for now. Finally some more action, and rather long chapter compared to the past few.

This chapter has not yet been released on deviantART, so count yourselves lucky. Hana Taiylor and Diyneal Taiylor were released on deviantART to coincide with the release of this chapter, though neither of them appear in this fanfiction nor will they. It was mostly just so that I had Hana's profile up online so I could get a commission for her finalized, because I freaking love the design I created for her in Gaia Online and wanted to see what a full version would look like.

Next weekend is Chapter 49, which is currently the last chapter I have written in my buffer. I've got to start writing more to fill it in, hopefully right to the end of the fanfiction. To coincide with Chapter 49, the profiles for my characters Myrhanda Schahl (Miranda) and Rajyhna Toirahm will appear on deviantART. They differ very little from the original version and the Zelda version, so take note of that.

_**Disclaimer**_: Ambi, Raven, Link, Navi, Agahnim, and Ganondorf are copyright Nintendo. Mel, Gersh, Jan, Shadow, Rajyhna, Dhras, Dalton, Troia, Heath, Michelle, Maya, Baask, Miranda, Jesi, and Jethro are copyright me.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 48: Stormy Seas**_

The young queen, newly coronated, walked through the empty halls... she entered into the King's Chambers, now empty, dull, and lifeless. She wandered around, into the Queen's Chambers, now having been emptied, renovated, and transformed into hers. She sat down, musing to herself.

_'What am I supposed to do?'_ she wondered.

"_Don't you know, Queen Ambi?"_ the voice came back. _"You understand what it is that you must do. You must rebuild your nation. You must honor those whose lives have been lost, and you must pay tribute to the gods who have protected you so diligently..."_

Ambi looked to the ceiling, nodding to herself. "Mmm... yes... Oh, goddess... please help me..."

"_I shall help you all the way. You will never know fear or anguish. Follow me, and I will bless you, daughter."_

Ambi knelt down onto the ground, lowering her head. "Goddess Nayru... what would you have me do?"

The voice paused, then continue. _"Raise up a tower in honor of me... a mighty tower build in the name of your gods..."_

She smiled. "Yes... a Tower of the Gods... we shall do this... it will takes years and years, but I will not stop until it has been fulfilled..."

"_Good... Now, you must go... do not hesitate, do not wait, or else the wrath of the gods will be upon you..."_ the voice proclaimed in her mind.

Ambi closed her eyes as she stood up, smiling. "Thank you, Goddess Nayru... I will not disappoint you..." she remarked, before finally walking out of the chamber.

After she closed the door, a silhouette of a black-cloaked woman appeared within, laughing out loud. "My dear, you are all too easy... Soon, Labrynna will be mine, and this Black Tower my castle... Nothing will stand in my way..."

Ambi raced over to her study, finding some parchment and writing upon it. She immediately called out to one of her advisers. "Bring me General Raven at once. I must speak with him."

Raven came swiftly, pouring over her sketches. "This... this is what I invision... It is a great tower dedicated to our gods..."

The general eyed it. "Ambi, are you sure...? This would cost a fortune, and it wouldn't be easy..."

She nodded. "Of course, Raven. Have I ever steered you wrong? I know that this is what I must do."

"Very well, then," he explained. "I'll take it to the architects at once."

Ambi smiled. "Thank you... where is our guest, now? I want to speak with her."

"She's in her room... I'll take care of this for you, then meet up with you later," Raven replied.

"Alright, Raven. You are dismissed." She stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall, while Raven went off in a different direction.

Ambi passed through several more corridors, before finally finding the room she was looking for. She knocked. No one answered. She immediately opened the door, where she saw the girl lying down on the bed in a fetal position.

"Melandi... How are you? Do you remember me?" the princess asked.

The girl sniffled, but said nothing. Ambi pressured further. "Please, why won't you talk to me? What's wrong?"

She burst into tears, crying out. "Its... its all my fault!"

Ambi sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Mel... we used to be good friends... what happened to you? Please, tell me..."

Mel shook her head. "I... don't want to talk about it..."

"Please, tell me!" Ambi repeated, bolder.

Mel looked up, sniffling. "Ambi... when I learned the identity of my father, I thought... he's my father... he has to love me, right...? So, I... ran away... I stowed away on a ship to Ordon, making my way swiftly across the plains, into the mountains, and to Hyrule... I found him, confronting him in secret... he embraced me and took me in. I thought... it would be just so perfect..."

She turned away. "It didn't take long for me to realize that wasn't the case... He treated me like his little princess at first, but one day, he came home from a bad day. I think he was drunk... he beat me severely and locked me up in my room... I thought, it was just this one time... but it became a recurrence... I tried to run away, but he caught me and beat me even more..."

Ambi shook her head. "Mel... I'm sorry..."

Mel sat up, staring at the ceiling. "I took to the habit of escaping only temporarily. I learn how to pick the lock to my room to escape, just to get out and see the sun... Occasionally, when he was really angry, he wouldn't even feed me, so I had to steal some food... After the third time I did this, I was caught by this boy, a couple years older than me... he paid for it, then we talked a while... I had to go back, but we agreed to meet daily..."

"I learned much about him... he was a foreign traveler, also a runaway... we grew closer together, and I thought I had finally found a friend."

Ambi closed her eyes. "Gersh found out, didn't he?"

The girl nodded. "Yes... I met up with my friend one night, but soldiers came and took him away. They took me back to the house and Gersh beat me severely, this time locking me up in a closet. He claimed that he had sold my friend as a slave to a pirate from Labrynna. After hearing this, I waited until dark, picked through all my locks again, and escaped, running away to a mountain city... I heard about a caravan heading to Labrynna and followed them. I didn't even know you were on the ship..."

"With all the crap that happened the first few days of that trip," Ambi remarked, "Its no wonder why we never found you until later."

Mel curled up again, crying. "That boy... its all my fault! He... he probably hates me..."

"Its not your fault," Ambi replied. "Please don't do this to yourself..."

She continued crying. "Yes... yes it is! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't..."

"No, its not," a male voice proclaimed as he walked into the room. "None of this was... so please don't keep blaming yourself for everything that happened..."

"What?" Mel remarked, looking up. She turned back to see the red-haired boy walking towards her. "Jan... no, how?"

Jan walked over to her, motioning back towards the door. "These people helped me to escape... This woman, Link... she fought against the pirates, a feat I could not hope to do... Melandi, its not safe here, so I want you to come with me, okay? I will protect you."

Mel sniffled again, drying up her tears. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I... I'm so sorry..." she whimpered.

"Don't be," Jan replied. "Let's just get going, now, before..."

"Pirates!" voices called out from outside.

Link narrowed her eyes. "Damnit... we're too late!"

"Queen Ambi," a male called out, racing into the room. "Please, I have to get you to safety! Pirates have attacked from the Sea of Storms... its Dalton!"

Ambi shook her head. "I won't stand by and watch my people suffer, Raven. Let's go."

Raven nodded. "Very well. Link, will you aid us?"

Link glanced back at his companions, then turned to Raven. "Of course."

Raven smiled. "Thank you... but we must hurry!"

The group ran out through the halls as Link quickly stabbed her sword into a pirate's heart, killing the woman instantly. They raced through the halls, Jan and Shadow at the back, fighting off pirates that came in from behind. Link and Raven led the charge out of the castle and into the city.

Link turned south, eying the dark-skinned woman at the southern gate. "Dhras..." she sneered, staring down the pirate mercenary.

Further in the distance, the south sea raged with storms, but the pirates continued to row through its midst. Just beyond it was Dalton's flagship. Navi stared in disbelief, shaking her head. "Not again..."

"General," a soldier that had ran up to Raven proclaimed, "we've received a report from our scouts... Captain Heath Marlin is closing in on Dalton's ship situated just outside the Sea of Storms."

Raven nodded. "That's good. Heath's a fine fighter. He'll be able to handle Dalton's ship head-on, so all we need to do is worry about the pirates already in the city... Everyone, we must route the enemy! Get all civilians to shelter and clear the city of these fiends. I will take a small force to the south gate and take out the enemy commander."

The soldiers around them called out to him, then proceeded with the plan. Link turned to Raven. "Would we happen to be the small force that is to assist you?" she remarked.

Raven nodded. "I have heard of your deeds from Ambi. You are a powerful group of warriors. Dhras is a strong fighter, but with our forces together she cannot match us. Ambi, take care of Mel. We're going ahead."

Ambi sighed. "Very well... but please be careful."

Raven led the way while Link, Navi, Shadow, Rajhyna, and Jan followed in pursuit, racing down from the castle steps. Arrows launched towards them as Rajyhna threw a dagger into the neck of one, raced over, kicked him to the ground, slit his throat and removed her dagger again. Link swung her sword to cut through a pirate, blocking arrows with her shield. Navi used her magic to create barriers to protect herself, then shot the barriers back at them.

Knights ran out of the castle, calling out. "The castle is secure! Get all civilians into the castle and head out into the city."

Raven blocked an axe-wielding pirate, then swung his mighty claymore into the man, severely wounding him and knocking him to the ground. "Hurry to the gate! We have to take out the enemy commander!"

Dhras stared blankly, yawning. "Ahh... this is boring... let's have a little fun, then, shall we?" she snickered, raising her rifle.

The dark-haired sorcerer held his hand up, then threw it forward, several bolts of electrical energy shooting out towards an incoming pirate. "That's a shock," he mused, before charging another attack.

Arrows continued to rain down upon them from the rooftops. Link held her shield up to deflect the attacks, but they kept coming. She slashed her sword out to attack a woman wielding a scimitar that had charged towards her, cutting the pirate down across her stomach. Raven fought valiantly, but had to hold his own shield up above him to protect himself. "Archers, take them down, quickly!" the general called out.

Labrynnan archers ran in and aimed into the sky, shooting down the pirates up on the rooftop. After a few hits, suddenly a loud banging echoed out. One Labrynnan fell, then another. Three more came in to take their place, all of them falling seconds after.

Link shook her head. "Damnit... you..."

She sheathed her sword, picked up a shield from a fallen knight, then charged forward with two shields, one in each hand. Dhras fired repeatedly, and Link winced at the sound of metal against metal. They dented badly, but she pressed on, racing forward until she was right in front of Dhras. Immediately she slammed the second shield into Dhras's face, unsheathing her sword again to attack.

Dhras immediately threw her own blade up, having dropped her rifle from the attack, and the two locked swords. "What do you have to gain by coming to this place?" Link demanded. "Just who do you think you are?"

The woman was as skilled with a blade as she was with a rifle, quickly evading Link's blade lock, forcing Link to throw her badly-damaged shield up to deflect the attack before she could lock blades once more. "Hehe... I don't give a crap about this place at all, its Dalton who wants it... he was promised all of Labrynna if he would only destroy you, 'hero'... me? Once Dalton drops his guard, I shall kill him and take it all... that is what I care about..."

Link narrowed her eyes. "You're sick..."

Dhras laughed, kicking Link's feet out from under her, then stabbing Link's sword arm with her blade. "Sick? I'm a genius, and Dalton is a fool. That's all there is to it."

"Heh... hahaha... I guess... I've had my last laugh, then..." Link laughed. "But... you might want to look behind you."

The woman shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm going to finish you!" she yelled, removing the sword from Link's arm, then holding it up with both hands. "Die!"

She stabbed down, but suddenly gasped out as a razor-sharp object stabbed her from behind. Dhras grimaced, stumbling forward a few paces, then collapsing to her knees. "Looks like you could use some help," the blue-skinned man remarked, holding his hand out.

Link grabbed it, pulling herself to her feet, then turned back to Dhras. Raven, Shadow, Rajyhna, Navi, and Jan arrived a short while after. Navi raised an eyebrow. "M-mickaw? What are you..."

"No time for that," Mickaw replied. "What about her?"

Dhras pushed herself up to her hands and knees, then turned to the sky. "Agahnim, you fool! Where the hell are you?"

The white sorcerer immediately appeared in front of her, shaking his head. Link and Navi gasped in surprise, and Mickaw narrowed his eyes. "You... you bastard!"

"No time for formalities," Agahnim remarked, promptly grabbing Dhras's hand and vanishing.

With the commander gone, the remaining pirates quickly left the city. The small band raced to the edge of the Sea of Storms as they saw Agahnim appear aboard Dalton's ship along with Dhras as the ship took heavy fire. "You said that this would work!" Dalton proclaimed, raising his blade to the sorcerer. "Get us out of here, then get out of my sight!"

Agahnim laughed. "You're the pirate... I expected you to carry out such a simple task, yet you fail. Still, you managed to delay them long enough. I shall grant you your wish."

The white sorcerer raised his hands to the sky and a barrier appeared around the entire ship. Heath Marlin called out the order to fire, but the cannons would not penetrate the ship. After a matter of seconds, the entire ship and its crew vanished.

Mickaw lowered his head. "Okay, you can come out, now."

Several zoras came out of hiding along with Laruto. Mickaw turned back to face Raven. "General... can you accommodate my daughter for a while? I promise to repay you soon."

Raven turned to Laruto, then back to Mickaw. "Very well, zora king... that should be acceptable. But what is this all about?"

"Yes," Link remarked. "what are you doing here?"

Mickaw scratched his forehead. "I... can't remember anything that happened around the time I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember is sitting in my kingdom and planning something, but after that, I only remember waking up in Port Raugmina. It seems like Gerran was waiting for me to wake up, because as soon as I had he demanded that I take my people, my daughter, and leave. With no where else to turn to, I decided to take Laruto here."

Link lowered her head. "Gerran... said that? That sounds nothing like him... What is going on?"

Mickaw shook his heead. "I don't know. I heard that you were in Labrynna from my daughter... I had hoped that you could straighten things out with him."

Link nodded. "We're planning on heading back there, anyway. We should leave at once."

"Just what is that Agahnim doing, though?" Navi remarked. "This is all too strange..."

Shadow laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He's trying to destroy us. He used that pirate to try and defeat us. Its clear that failed, but he's not done with yet. He'll be back, and we'll have to watch for him."

Mickaw narrowed his eyes. "I intend to... I have a bone to pick with him."

Ambi and Melandi walked out of the city and towards them. Link turned back to face them. "Melandi... we need to take you back with us. Is that okay?"

Melandi lowered her head. "I'm... I'm nothing but trouble... this is all my fault... surely if I'm with you, I..."

"No, Melandi, its not your fault," Ambi remarked, "Dalton hates this land and would do anything to destroy it. He would have come here regardless of whether you or Link were here. Now go with them. They will help you, okay?"

Melandi lowered her head. "Alright... thank you, your highness..." she remarked, bowing before the queen.

Ambi laughed. "You're my friend. I don't care if I'm the queen now, you don't need to be so formal."

Jan reached out and grabbed Melandi's hand, then turned back to Link. "I'll go with you, too. I'm going to protect her."

Mickaw nodded. "Men, stay here with Laruto. I don't know how long it will be until I return, but I need you to protect my daughter. She is all I have left."

The zoras bowed to him, then stood by Laruto. Raven walked over to Ambi and stood next to her, then turned back to face the others. "Thank you, Link. You risked your life to help us. I pray that we meet again in the future."

Link smiled. "It was nothing... I've done this almost on a daily basis before, and alone, might I add."

"Hey," Navi remarked, "I was with you throughout your entire first journey!" she snapped back.

"You didn't fight with me, though. You just hid behind me and asked me to listen to you all the time..."

Navi narrowed her eyes, marching off. "Whatever."

"Very well, I guess its time to go. We'll meet again, General Raven," Link remarked, heading west towards Midoro Swamp. Mickaw, Shadow, Rajyhna, Jan, and Melandi followed after.

Raven stared off at Link as she vanished into the distance, musing to himself. _'Could she truly be...?'_

"Raven, what's wrong?" Ambi asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get you back to the castle. We have to announce to the people the beginning of the construction of our new tower."

Ambi nodded. "Yes, of course. Laruto, won't you stand by me?"

Laruto lowered her head, but walked over to Ambi, her escorts following behind. They made their way back to the city, but Raven looked out into the distance. _'She looks so much like me... could she truly be... my younger sister? But she should be so much older than that by now...'_

He closed his eyes, unable to shake the feeling from his mind. The image drifted back of his mother's dying words...

"_Raven, you must know before I pass on to the next life... I am not your real mother... she was my sister, and her husband, your father, was called back to his homeland of Hyrule when Civil War broke out upon the land... I have heard that they had a daughter, your sister, before they lost their lives to that war... If she is still alive, surely you shall find her..."_

Raven remembered Link's eyes, shaking his head. "It is her... but how does she look so young? I suppose... I shall have to ask her the next time I see her. Link, please, survive... My dear sister..."

_**XXXXX**_

Three cloaked figures walked through the deserted streets, and up to the city gates. The guards on duty looked at them, then raised their lances to the small group. "What business do you have here? This place is closed to outsiders. King Travian isn't accepting any audiences, and none are to enter the city."

"We are not looking for an audience with the king," a woman explained. "We seek an audience with General Jethro."

The first guard shook is head. "General Jethro is not accepting any audiences, either. Please leave at once."

The woman shook her head. "No, you don't understand..."

The guard raised his spear to her, piercing her neck. "No, YOU don't understand! We already told you. None are to enter this place. Masa has severed its ties with the outside world. Jethro will not be seeing anyone, you understand?"

"You're right," the woman remarked, removing her hood. "I understand that Jethro will not see anyone... but he will see me. Please, I have to talk to him."

The guard instantly lowered his spear. "L-lady Maya...? But I thought..."

Maya looked the two of them over. "Please, I have to see him..."

The guards looked to each other, then turned back to Maya. "You will be searched, all three of you. No weapons will be brought into the city."

They patted down the three, at last determining that they did not, in fact, wear any weapons or armor. They then opened the gates and allowed them to enter, promptly shutting the gates behind. Maya replaced her hood and walked through the silent city. It was the middle of the day, and people were out and about, but everyone was quiet.

They proceeded through the town, then headed north from the castle gates to a large house. Maya showed herself to the guards and they all went inside together, through one more room and into a study, where a fireplace was burning. An older man with a short white beard and short hair turned around to face them, surprised. "Who are these people? You did not let outsiders into the city, did you?"

The guards shook their heads. "No, no, please, general..."

"Silence," Jethro proclaimed. "I should have you..."

"Father, its me!" Maya called out, removing her hood.

Jethro turned to her, gasping. "M-maya...? And who...? Who are these people?"

The tall one removed his hood, smiling. "General... its good to see you again."

Jethro lowered his head. "Captain..."

"General, you have to listen to us," the third remarked, removing her hood as well, showing off her pink hair. "We need your help."

"Miranda..." General Jethro remarked, shaking his head. He walked towards the fire, glancing back at the door. "Guards, leave us."

The guards left, and Jethro turned around to face them, sitting down in a chair. "Maya... I heard you were wounded... I thought you were dead..."

Maya nodded, removing the cloak entirely. She wore a lavendar silk blouse and skirt, with tall greaves over her feet. She pulled back the bottom of her blouse to show the bandages around her waist. "My injuries are severe, but I am recovering... That's not why I came here, though. Why are you doing this to us? You raised me like your own daughter after that dreadful journey. You're like a second father to me, and I've always held you in high regard even after my mother made the trip from Labrynna and we settled in Hyrule... You're so close to Hyrule, yet you're so willing to betray us like that..."

Jethro lowered his head. "Maya... I'm sorry... I was against this from the start, as was the king, but Ganondorf threatened to destroy us all... we had no choice... His power is too great for us to overcome. Look at you. He nearly killed you—"

"He DID kill me!" Maya retorted. "The only reason I'm alive is because of power beyond our comprehension... this power is the key to Hyrule's survival... but we cannot do this without aid from other nations. Hyrule has fallen, yes, but it is not the end of the world... it will be, though, if foreign nations refuse to help us. Ganondorf doesn't care that you have closed your doors for a time... he will seek out and destroy you when he is ready. Hyrule was only the beginning."

Jethro sighed. "Maya... you're right... I am fully aware of this, as does the king, but we are powerless to stop it... the only thing we can do is hold out long enough and pray that he doesn't wave his hand out to destroy us..."

"General, you're like a father to me, as well," Baask proclaimed. "You cannot just sit by and watch as the entire world collapses before your very eyes. Please, help us."

"I'm with the captain," Miranda added. "That is why I came here... my brother died trying to defend this place... I know you. You're not one to give up so easily. You have to talk to King Travian."

Jethro mused over their words. He turned back to Maya. "Maya... I see you as my own daughter. I know your father died in that ship as you watched, a six-year-old little girl who had stowed away because you wanted to stay close to him, barely surviving afterwards when it sunk into the sea... if that merchant ship hadn't come by and found you drifting, I would have never met you in Ordon, taking you in until your mother managed to cross the ocean with your infant brother... During that time I raised you here with me, I loved you, and I still do. I could never betray you, I just don't know what to do..."

Maya closed her eyes. "Please, Jethro..."

He nodded. "Maya... Baask... Miranda... I will talk to the king. He agrees with me, but does not want to put our people in further harm. We will try to support you in secret until we are strong enough to fight back. What do you need from us?"

Maya smiled. "We need your scouts... Link is in foreign lands right now, and we can not defeat this enemy until she returns with one of the seven sages..."

"The sages that reside in Hyrule to protect the Triforce?" Jethro mused. "Shouldn't you be looking within Hyrule for them?"

Maya nodded. "We are... but we don't know what's going on outside of Hyrule. Surely Ganondorf is raising up forces all over the world. While we search for the sages, and weaken Ganondorf's grip on Hyrule, you must look out for activities going on in Ordon and to the east. Something must be going on, and we cannot hope to face him otherwise."

Jethro nodded. "I see... Surely you have the sheikah to help, though?"

"Yes, that's true... The surviving sheikah are already out there, but they are much fewer in number. We can use all the help we can get to track Ganondorf's movements, and when the time is right, Masa's aid in overthrowing Hyrule."

"Very well," Jethro remarked. "I shall relay this information to the king. We cannot openly support Hyrule at this time, but we will do the best we can to help."

"So, then, are we ready to go?" Miranda asked.

Maya nodded. "Yes... that's all. I just needed to know that Masa would support us..."

They headed to the door, but Jethro reached out to her. "Maya, I'd like to speak with you alone for a minute," Jethro called out.

Maya looked at her companions. "Do you... do you mind?" she asked.

Baask raised an eyebrow, but then nodded his head. "Very well, then... we'll rejoin Jesi and Shawn outside the city."

After the two left, Jethro walked over and shut the door. He then turned back to her. Maya smiled, reaching forward and hugging him. "Thank you, father..."

Jethro closed his eyes as he embraced her. "Maya, I'm just glad to know you're alive."

She let go, looking up into his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

Jethro coughed into his hand, then stared back down at her again. "Lokhe..." he remarked.

Maya's mouth dropped. "Wh-what...? He's... alive?"

He nodded. "Lokhe was here... He seemed very distant and aloof. He looked more mature, and his hair color was a little different, but it was definitely Lokhe... I do not know where he went, but last I saw, he headed east with a woman clad in green..."

Maya lowered her head. "That sounds like Link... but its been months since Link left on her journey..."

"Its true," Jethro replied. "It was months ago that he was here. He appeared and helped fight Agahnim, then left with Link. I do not know what he was doing, it went by too quickly."

Maya turned her head away, closing her eyes. "Lokhe... where on earth did you disappear to?"

"Thank you, father..." she replied. "Thank you for giving me hope..."


	49. Mirror of Shadows

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Yes, I know. Its been insanely long since last I updated. Honestly, I haven't done any writing recently; I've been way too busy working and working on moving. My wife and I finally have an apartment, but we can't move in until September 1st. At least I've got a month to save up more money. :D**  
**

When I haven't been working, I've pretty much been playing Runescape. Recently I got an iPhone and I've been playing around a bit with that, too. Otherwise, I've also been trying to work on my story. My ORIGINAL story, not my fanfictions. And even then, I haven't been able to do a lot with that recently, either.

Anyway, I'm posting the chapters that I hadn't posted before. These chapters have actually been done for a while, I just haven't posted them on . Chapter 54 is partially complete, then there's only three chapters left after that. Once this story is done, I cannot guarantee I will have the will and energy to write the third story. I might just end it at two, which will suck unfortunately because I laid out numerous plot points in number two for the third storyline.

I may be able to continue it if I get epic inspiration for Zelda again. But it'll probably take me a couple years to complete it as well. XD

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 49: Mirror of Shadows**_

"What do you mean you can't help me?" the woman demanded. "Please, I have to cross Tantari Desert! Don't you have supplies I can buy from you?"

The man shook his head. "No, I've told you, that's final! Money is no use to me. You are from Hyrule, and I cannot support any from that cursed place! You must leave, now."

"But, Gerran!" the woman called back.

"Gerran, what's going on?" another voice called out.

The man turned to face the small band of warriors that appeared before him at the door to his manse. "Ramon shall have no dealings with Hyrule! Now, good bye!"

He entered the manse and slammed the door shut. "But, Gerran, what about Melandi?"

"She's from Hyrule, too, just like I thought," he called out from the inside. "She can go die along with the rest of you!"

Link lowered her head. "Damnit... what has gotten into him?"

She turned back to her companions. "I'm sorry I brought you all this way for nothing, Jan, and Melandi... Mickaw, is this how he was acting with you?"

Mickaw nodded. "Yes... I have no idea what has gotten into him. But, there's nothing we can do about it now..."

Navi sighed. "There must be another way to cross the desert..."

"There is," Mickaw remarked. "I've been here before... there are a series of underground caves that lead through the mountains and act as a shortcut to get passed the desert. Only problem is that the entrance is underwater, and I doubt that you people can swim fast enough to get in with all your equipment intact."

"Can't we buy the materials?" Navi asked.

"No," the woman nearby remarked. "No one in town will sell anything to anyone from Hyrule."

Navi sighed. "You're from Hyrule, too? Do you know what's going on?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry... I only just arrived today. My ship was delayed by pirates. I guess I'll have to head south through Labrynna..."

"Not possible," Link replied. "The passage into Jalhalla from Labrynna has been blocked off by a rockslide. The only way is to cross that desert, or to be able to find some supplies..."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a man proclaimed, walking up towards them.

Link turned back, gasping. "Heath? But I saw you..."

Heath nodded. "Yes, but you do realize that it is faster to travel by sea than by land, correct? We've been here a day already, stocking up on supplies. I saw you fought Dhras... well done. Dalton is apparently no longer working for that sorcerer, but he won't give up so easily. I'm still looking for more crew members. I've already formed a decent crew, but I seem to be lacking something."

Link lowered her head. "You're... stocking up on supplies? But they won't sell to anyone..."

Heath shook his head. "No, you see, they won't sell to you. But I'm from Labrynna, and I'm protecting them from pirates. Of course they'd sell to me."

"Wait... could you get us supplies to enter the underwater caves, then?" Navi asked. "We'll pay..."

"No, that won't be necessary," Heath remarked. "You helped me fight Dalton, twice. I shall buy you the supplies you need to reach the caves. You'll be needing zora armor and waterproof sacks to store your goods, correct?"

Mickaw nodded. "Yes, that should work fine."

"Who is all going, then?" Heath replied. "I see you have some new friends... Looks like you found Melandi," he remarked, then eyed the others. His eyes locked onto the red-haired boy. "Hey... aren't you one of Dalton's..."

Jan shook his head. "No... I was captured and forced to work for Dalton. These people saved me. They brought Melandi here to see Gerran, but he apparently doesn't wish to see her anymore... I came with because of Melandi, but now I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

Heath laughed. "Well, why didn't you say so? If you're looking to pick a fight with Dalton, I'd love to have you join my crew."

Jan nodded. "Heh... I'd love that, but I want to stay with Melandi..."

Heath turned to her. "Would you like to join my crew, as well, Melandi?"

She backed away. "Uh... are you... sure you want me? I'll only get you into trouble..."

Jan shook his head. "No, you won't, so please stop that. Nothing that has happened is your fault."

Melandi turned back to Jan. "Well... I guess if I'm with Jan, I wouldn't mind going with you..."

Heath nodded. "Very well, its settled, then."

He turned back to Link. "So, looks like there's four of you who are going to need zora armor. Does that sound about right?"

Link nodded. "Yes, its just us. Thank you for taking them with you... I really didn't know what to do..."

"They would've just gotten in the way," Shadow muttered under his breath.

Rajyhna slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up." She turned back to Heath. "So, you're the legendary Heath Marlin?" she laughed. "Rajyhna... yeah, you haven't met me, and I haven't met you, but it sounds like you've met these people. Y'know, you're rather cute."

Heath laughed. "And you're a fine young woman. If times were so tough right now I'd ask you to join me. But regardless, you are going with Link, right?"

She sighed. "Ah, alas, it seems I must... I have to keep this one in line..." she motioned to Shadow.

"Very well, then," Heath remarked. "I shall prepare everything."

"W-wait..." the woman muttered. She turned to face Link. "Listen, you're the leader of this band, right? I have to get to Holodrum... so, would it be okay if I joined you?"

Link turned to the others, then back to Heath. Finally, she turned back to the blond-haired woman. "I suppose that wouldn't be a problem, so long as you can fight with us."

Link eyed her and immediately drew her sword, crossing blades with the woman. "I see... you do have some skill with the blade. That should be acceptable, then. Heath, can you get five?"

He nodded. "Of course. That won't be a problem at all. I shall return shortly. Jan, Melandi, feel free to accompany me, or head to the ship. Its your choice."

Jan turned to Melandi, then they followed Heath into town. Navi walked up to the blond-haired woman, looking her over. "You said you're from Hyrule, right? You look like a Sheikah..."

She raised an eyebrow, turning to her. "Yes, I am, actually... how did you know? Most people mistake me for a Hylian due to my blond hair, but I am in fact a Sheikah, a protector of the Hyrulean Royal Family."

Link smiled. "Ah. So I was right in allowing you to join us. Might I ask your name, sheikah?"

She smiled. "Of course... its Kasuto Kisaragi. Pleased to meet your acquaintance..."

"Link," she replied.

Kasuto laughed. "Ah, yes, Link..."

She suddenly gasped. _'W-wait, Link? THAT Link?'_ she turned back to face Link, looking her over thoroughly.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Kasuto appeared flustered, but shook her head. "N-no... everything's fine. I'm just glad I found someone to accompany me to the east. Jalhalla is not a welcome place for those traveling alone..."

"Ah, Link, alas, I have returned," Heath proclaimed, walking up to the small band. Jan, Melandi, and a couple others were behind him with boxes. "This equipment will aid you. You can join me on my ship and I will take you to the spot that is closest to the caves. Mickaw, you will have to direct me, for I do not know where it is. While we are sailing to the spot, the rest of you may prepare below deck. When we are in position you can dive down to the spot. We will wait one hour in case you cannot make it, then sail off."

Link nodded. "Thank you, captain, for all that you have done for us... I appreciate it, and I know everyone else does, as well."

Heath blushed, bowing graciously. "Anything for a beautiful woman..." he mused. "Er, I mean, anything for you."

Link shook her head, walking towards the ship. The others followed behind, and Shadow sighed as he walked passed. "Some people never change..." he remarked.

Heath blushed again, then turned to his crew. "Onward to the ship! Let us set sail once again on a new adventure!" he proclaimed boldly, before marching off, Jan, Melandi, and the others in tow.

_**XXXXX**_

"This is the spot," Mickaw proclaimed, pointing down towards the waves lashing against the cliffs.

"Very well, then," Heath remarked. "Are you people ready?"

Link nodded, now outfitting in a suit of blue armor. "Yes... we have made all preparations. Thanks again, captain."

Heath shook his head. "Don't mind me. We both have our own goals. Yours is finding Agahnim, mine is defeating Dalton. I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

"Good luck!" Michelle called out.

Navi smiled. "Of course! We'll be fine, you'll see."

Jan lowered his head. "Thank you again, Link... we will be sure to catch Dalton. You do what you need to."

Link smiled, then turned back to her companions. "Shadow, Rajyhna, are you all set?"

Rajyhna laughed. "Hey, I'm used to this kind of thing. This guy would insist that he doesn't need it, but I assure you, he does. He's not, like, immortal or anything..."

Link nodded, then turned to her new companion. "Kasuto... are you okay with this? We don't know what we will find down there."

Kasuto turned to face him, also outfitted in her own set of armor. "Yes... I need to do this. I have an important job to do... if this is the only way to get to Holodrum, I want to go with you."

"Enough with the formalities," Shadow remarked, walking over to the side of the ship. "Let's just get this show on the road."

He quickly jumped off of the ship, diving down into the water. Rajyhna followed closely behind, then Kasuto and Navi. Link took one last look at her friends, Heath, Michelle, Jan, and Melandi, then dived down as well.

She landed in the water with a splash, resurfacing as Mickaw dived in last. "Put your visors up, everyone. The armor is made for humans to allow for long-term breathing under water. Follow me quickly."

Mickaw dived down into the water, and the others put up their visors and dived down after him. He swam down deep, and into a hidden tunnel. They swam after him, through the tunnel for some time, until he finally surfaced in an underground cave. He swam over to a ledge and climbed up, and everyone else followed behind.

Link looked around the cavern in amazement. "How did you find this place?" she remarked.

"I used to swim these waters when I was a boy," he explained. "Although I married Ruto to become the king of the Hyrulean zoras, I am also a prince of the Undersea Zora Kingdom Atlantis. I have three older brothers and one younger, the eldest being the current zora king."

"I've heard much about the zora kingdom..." Kasuto remarked. "I would so love to go there one day. But that is for another time. Do you know the passage we need to take?"

Mickaw shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I have heard that there is a passage that leads under Midoro Swamp and under the mountains, coming out into Jalhalla, but I do not know which path it is. I've been here before, but I've never traversed the full depths of this place. We should proceed with caution."

Shadow entered into the cavern, looking around. "Something is here..." he muttered. "I've felt this before..."

He immediately ran down the passage second from the right out of five available corridors. Mickaw shook his head. "So much for proceeding with caution..."

Rajyhna ran off after him. "Where in the world are you going? Hey!"

"Let's follow him," Link replied. "He knows a lot that we do not. I believe he will take us in the right direction."

Navi nodded. "Yes, let's go after him."

Mickaw sighed. "Very well."

The group chased after Shadow through the narrow corridor, racing into the depths of the cave system. They went through twisting paths and across a narrow ledge that collapsed down into an abyss. They continued through the cave systems, still chasing Shadow all the way through. He finally stopped, staring at a mysterious object at the end of the room.

"A dead end?" Link remarked, looking around the chamber. "What is this place?"

Kasuto stared at the object in question, shaking her head in dismay. "No... could it truly be possible...? I thought it was lost to the world..."

Navi walked up to the strange, circular, black object. Mickaw stared at it, shaking his head. "What is this thing?"

"If that's what I think it is," Kasuto mused, "Its the Mirror of Shadows... a relic used by ancient Sheikah. Notably, though, these Sheikah were not of noble intentions... this relic is said to link to the world of darkness, the Void of Dimensions, where lies a realm of eternal Twilight... they were banished by the Goddess Hylia, ancestor of the royal family of Hyrule, and those Sheikah who did not follow the cult swore eternal loyalty to the Goddess Hylia, vowing to protect her, later passing that down to her descendants when she forsook her mortal body."

"So... this is a Sheikah relic?" Link asked. "What's it doing here?"

She approached the mirror, reaching out for it. Shadow instantly reacting, yelling out. "No, don't touch it!"

But it was too late. Link touched the mirror and was instantly blown back, smashing into a wall. Out of the mirror came a mirror image of her. Link stood up, staring blankly. "What the... You?"

Link pulled the Moon Pearl out of her pouch, watching it glow in response. "Wha...?"

"The Moon Pearl is reacting..." Navi proclaimed. "And isn't that the spirit that attacked Link in the Tower of Hera?"

Link replaced the Moon Pearl and raised her sword up to the spirit. "How are you here? What do you think you're doing in this place? Just who are you?"

The creature of darkness stepped forward, laughing. "Fool... I am the embodiment of your eternal darkness... your other half... you, however, have forsaken me, and I have grown with such power and hatred for you... I am the darkness in your heart, I am evil incarnate... but you may call me Dark Link..."

Dark Link snickered, eying everyone in the room, then turned back to Link. "The Moon Pearl holds the power to awaken the Mirror of Shadows, which will open the gateway into the Void, the realm of eternal Twilight. Due to the power of Mephistopheles, the spawn of Majora, Aslark has been sealed away in the Twilight, preventing anyone from going in or out..."

"But we haven't restored the full power to the Moon Pearl yet..." Navi replied. "How could it possibly be responding?"

"That doesn't matter," Dark Link laughed out again. "The Moon Pearl has some of its power, and it has awakened the Mirror of Shadows. It still is not enough to take you into the Twilight, though. Not that you could even if you wanted to... because I shall destroy you all here and now!"

Dark Link raised his sword of darkness to the ceiling, laughing. "Now face my true power!"

Suddenly, Dark Link split into six, each one attacking one of Link's companions. Link herself suddenly raised her sword to deflect the attack from one of the Dark Link's, slashing back at the fiend. They repeatedly crossed swords as Link found herself being pushed back towards the entrance of the chamber.

Link flipped backwards to break free from the shadow's sword lock, then slashed horizontally across the creature. Dark Link suddenly gasped, falling back into shadow and vanishing. Kasuto deflected the attacks of the shade with her katana, then jumped to the left and lashed out through it, and hers also vanished.

With two of them gone, Link and Kasuto quickly helped Navi and Mickaw finish of their shades, while Shadow finished his on its own with his dark powers. Rajyhna dashed around her silhouette, cutting her dagger into the creature all over until it finally vanished.

The remains of the shadows suddenly came back together again in front of the mirror, and the Dark Link shook his head in dismay. "Hmph... it seems that you have some power..." the creature proclaimed. "Let's try this..."

He turned back, raising his hands up to the mirror. The dark creature split apart again, but this time, it split into silhouettes of everyone in the room. Dark Link turned around, as did the other dark creatures, and laughed. "Let's see how you all face yourselves!" he proclaimed.

Suddenly, the mirror activated, and black shadows spread out, enveloping the entire chamber. All those in the room suddenly found themselves inside a twisting void of shadow. Shadow himself look around, shaking his head. "This is the Void... but how are we here now?"

Shadow's own shadow appeared in front of him, laughing. "This Void is created from the Moon Pearl, and the darkness in your heart... it is only a taste of the true power of the Void! The demon Mephistopheles is the creator of the Void, and this Void shall consume you!"

The dark one shook his head in dismay, raising his hands up to fight. The two battled it out as others around the Void fought their own dopplegangers, all evenly matched. This time, Link could not lay a single attack on her doppleganger, Dark Link. She slashed out her sword with all her might, but he countered every single hit, steel against shadowy steel.

Kasuto jumped back, then charged forward, but her doppleganger did the same, as their blades clashed as they lunged passed one another. She turned around, seeing a complete black reflection of herself. Her own aura seemed to glow in this realm of darkness, but her doppleganger and the others did not reflect that. "What in the world is this place?" she demanded.

"You... creature of light... you cannot hope to survive in this world of darkness!" Dark Kasuto proclaimed, raising her katana to her original self. "You have utterly shunned the darkness! My power far exceeds that of yours, for you do not accept the power of darkness!"

Kasuto closed her eyes, shaking her head. "The light of the world fills my soul... this world of darkness you have created cannot possibly hold me!" she opened her eyes again, staring down the creature, raising her own sword. "En guarde!" she called back, dashing forward.

"You who does not fear the dark," the female voice called out, "what is it that you desire?"

She laughed. "This world has no place for me. I am an outcast. My father never gave a damn about me, and my mother hated me, so I ran away. I have stolen my way through life, pillaging all the treasure I can find. I even stole my own royal family jewels before I escaped. I had no meaning... until I found him. He's my only friend, and I will do anything to protect him."

The shadow laughed. "Rajyhna... we shall see who will prevail... you or me, your inner hatred?"

Rajyhna laughed. "Of course it is me... I shall destroy my past here and now!"

The thief launched herself at her doppleganger, slashing up at the shadow. Her daggers clashed upon the shadow's daggers as they danced around each other with swift movements, but Rajyhna still found herself evenly matched.

Navi threw up a barrier in front of her to deflect a barrage of icy rain, then through a block of ice back just as her doppleganger did, the two attacks canceling each other out. She took a breath of air, surprised that their was air in this place, and stared down the dark silhouette before her. "Just what the heck do you think you are?"

"You should know better than that, Navi," the silhouette remarked, stepping forward. "I am everything you're not. I'd have done everything you had chosen not to. I would have stayed with Link, disobeying the orders of the Great Deku Tree and forsaking my role as a guardian of the forest... something you could not have possibly done. Did you heard Link's feelings? Of course you did, but you were only following your duty, right? Why didn't you go with him, Navi? Why did you let him suffer so much?"

She narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? You're just trying to confuse me! I won't settle for this... This ends now!"

The silhouette laughed. "So you say... but you know in your heart that what I say is the truth, don't you?"

Navi narrowed her eyes. "Just shut up!" she yelled, as she threw both hands forward, launching a barrage of frozen powered flying at the silhouette, freezing it over.

Swiftly, the ice cracked apart, and the silhouette launched itself forward, kicking Navi in the chest and pinning her to the ground. She gasped for breath, but could not move. "Haven't you always wished... that you were just an ordinary girl? Wasn't that your dream? Maybe if you were, he couldn't loved you the way you loved him..."

"Get OFF me!" she screamed, forming a barrier around her that launched upwards, forcing the dark version of herself to get shoved back, allowing her enough room to jump up and deflect the next punch.

"You know... you didn't have to go to that meeting. You didn't have to help Hyrule in any way, shape or form. If you didn't, Mickaw, your lovely Ruto might still be alive..."

Mickaw narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to talk about my life?"

"Then again... perhaps if you didn't ever leave Atlantis like your siblings told you to, you would have never met Ruto, and she would never have died."

He nodded. "Yes, you're right... if I hadn't left, she probably would still be alive." he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "But Laruto would not be alive... and I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing my beautiful daughter grow up." He stared down the creature. "You're not going to tell me what I should and should not have done! It is my life to live, and I live the way I see fit, and I could never betray Hyrule. It is my home, and I will return to it with my daughter and live peacefully."

The silhouette laughed. "So you say... But in your heart you know I am right, don't you?"

Mickaw shook his head. "Not today... no, not ever... I do not regret the choices I have made. Do I fear what may happen in the future? Yes, but I do not worry about what has already come to pass. That is not in my nature. I live here and now, and I'm always moving forward."

"Very well, then, zora king..." Dark Mickaw proclaimed, raising his fin out. "Show me your power!"

As the two clashed, Shadow suddenly found himself struggling against an unstoppable force, fighting back with all his power. "You're a fool, Shadow... constantly running from your life, ever so living in the past... so unlike him, who never turns back no matter what. Can you hope to do that... Lokhe?"

Shadow shoved his silhouette back, blasting him with a sudden wave of dark power that enveloped him. "Lokhe is dead. He is a thing of the past. Ever since that fateful day, when his entire world was turned upside down... Nothing can hope to quell the pain he felt. Now there is only the eternal shadows... All I can do now is seek to destroy the one responsible for it all!"

The shadow landed onto the ground, laughing out. "Foolish mortal... how do you expect to face up to the demon of darkness if you cannot even face your past? You have lived in darkness all these years... so let the darkness consume you!"

Shadow gasped as the dark energies enveloped him. He used all his might to push it back, all of his power, yet it completely and totally consumed him. "No... damnit... how?"

Kasuto caught the seen out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to her foe and caught the silhouettes next attack, then slipped to the side and allowed the dark creature to fall behind her. She sheathed her sword, jumped through the air and launched over Navi as she remembered what her grandfather had taught her. "Eternal light... cleanse the darkness from this world!" she called out, holy energy emitting from her hands.

She landed on the ground and yelled out as the golden aura around her forced its way into one blast, launching into and enveloping the darkness and destroying the silhouette. Shadow collapsed to the ground, and immediately Kasuto swung her katana behind her to catch her own silhouette off guard.

The creature cried. "Your light... it is... powerful..." it muttered, before fading away.

Link saw Kasuto's maneuver and immediately ducked to the side, avoiding her own dark shadow, and raced over to her friend. "Navi, let me deal with this one! She knows exactly what you are going to do!"

Navi raised an eyebrow, then nodded. Rather than taking the next attack, she dodged it and ran on ahead, charging up another spell. "Rajyhna, watch out!" she called back.

Catching on, Rajyhna flipped back as Navi slammed a ball of ice into her silhouette, killing it. She jumped through the air and caught Mickaw's silhouette off guard, slicing it to pieces. Mickaw had already ran over, deflected an attack from Dark Link as he dashed passed, then launched his fins back at the creature, destroying it as well.

As Link had already finished off Navi's silhouette, the creature's cried out together, and everyone came to where Kasuto stood next to Shadow. He sat up, staring up at the others. He then stood up and walked away. "I had a moment of weakness," he muttered. "It won't happen again."

Kasuto stood up and turned to face him. "Lokhe... why are you running?"

Shadow spit on the ground. "Shut up and leave me alone. Lokhe is dead."

Kasuto sighed. Link turned to her. "You heard everything? I was too focused on my own encounter, I couldn't tell anything that was going on..."

Kasuto closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting out of this Void."

Navi walked over to Rajyhna. "You knew... you know exactly who he is... you even started to call him 'Lokhe' before... I heard you. What is your connection to him?"

Rajyhna sighed. "He saved my life," she muttered. "That's all."

She walked away, running to catch up with Shadow. The others turned to face one another, all eyes turning to Kasuto. "You have power over this Void..." Mickaw muttered. "You should be able to break the curse."

Kasuto shook her head. "I... I don't know..."

"Kasuto, please! We have to escape from this world!" Link proclaimed. "You must know something..."

She lowered her head. "I'll try... I don't know if my power will work..."

Kasuto knelt down onto the ground, praying. "Goddesses of Light... cast out this eternal Void! Dispel the darkness with your eternal light!"

The aura spread out around her again, and light spread out across the shadowy world. Suddenly, a thunderbolt struck down at the center of the area, and another light enveloped them. Link covered her eyes, gasping. "You? Agahnim!"

Agahnim laughed out. "You will not escape this one so easily... I banish you all!"

Kasuto jumped to her feet, yelling out. "No! I will stop you!" she yelled, racing forward to him. "Light, bind this evil away! Free us of this world once and for all!"

"Die!" he proclaimed. Mickaw suddenly found himself enveloped in darkness. Link screamed. "No!"

Navi gasped as the shadows consumed her. Link dived forward, but she was gone. Link turned as she saw Rajyhna running towards him. "Shadow, he-"

Before she was finished she, too, was consumed. Link shook his head, racing to the last one standing. "Kasuto!" she called out, diving at her, as they were consumed by holy light.


	50. Echoes of the Wind

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 50: Echoes of the Wind**_

"Link! Link! Wake up!"

Link opened her eyes, seeing a long-haired blond woman standing above her. "Kasuto?" she asked. "Where are we? Where is everyone else?"

Kasuto held her hand out and pulled Link onto her two feet. "I do not know what happened to everyone... I just know that we're in some sort of temple..."

Link turned and looked around the large chamber. She spotted a large stone altar with strange writings on it. She approached it, but was abruptly interrupted. "You won't have any luck with that," Kasuto called out. "I've already tried; its in ancient Hylian tongue."

Link just ignored her and tried anyway, but sure enough, the language was unreadable. "What could this place be?" she asked no one on particular. Link closed her eyes and sighed, then turned back to Kasuto. "So, how long was I out?"

Kasuto shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. I woke up merely seconds before you did. I looked around trying to find you and the others, and as soon as I saw you I immediately woke you."

Link sighed. "How come we wound up separated from everyone else?"

"I think its because of our close proximity to each other when we got sucked into the void," Kasuto mused. "The others are likely nearby, but we have to figure out where we are first."

As Link turned back to face Kasuto, the two of them nodded in agreement. Without a word, they headed down the nearest corridor, eying the murals on the wall carefully. They were rather unusuual, depicting a series of tiny people and a much larger one, but whom had the same shape and body structure. However, he wore robes over his entire body, and was clearly some sort of sorcerer.

They went further down the passages and found more murals, these depicted the same figure tormenting kingdoms with his powerful magic, seemingly implied to be control over the wind. It depicted a battle against four swordsmen as it slowly transforms into a monster, shaped like a giant eyeball. Then, another depicted the four swordsmen slaying the beast, sealing it away within a temple.

As they kept going, they discovered more murals, but these seemed different somehow. It showed a group of people praying at the temple where the sorcerer had been sealed away. Another showed a view of the valley, where this cult began to build a shrine above the temple down in the swamps. Kasuto and Link looked at each other, and proceeded to make their way further through the temple, at last seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

The two of them raced out and found themselves on a cliffside. To their left, which appeared to be south, they saw a green-haired woman standing at the edge. "Rajyhna?" Link remarked, running to her.

Rajyhna laughed. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. You guys were inside this shrine? Figures I'd find you here. I suddenly found myself lying on the ground in the mountains further on, and I saw the shrine at the top. I wanted to get a good look at this view, though..."

Link turned and stared down into the valley. Marshlands were the only thing that could be seen for miles. To the west, blocked off by a mountain pass, was a vast desert. To the east, the marshlands slowly receded into a forested region. Most notable, though, was the large structure at the center of the valley, with a surprisingly large settlement built around it.

"This... this is the Valley of Jalhalla..." Kasuto remarked. "Why did Agahnim send us here?"

"At least we're going in the right direction," Link mused. "Where the marshlands end is likely Holodrum."

"Yes," Kasuto remarked. "Holodrum is directly east of here, but we have to traverse Misery Mire first. And based on what I can see through here, I can't see us crossing the swamp without first passing through that village. All other routes are blocked through the swamp."

"Well that just figures, doesn't it?" Rajyhna snickered. "Okay, very well, then, I supposed we'd best be on our way. I have to find Shadow, and you still have to find your other friends, don't you?"

Link sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go."

Rajyhna joined up with Link and Kasuto and the three of them began to descend the winding mountain path. Rock soon turned into soil, and then into mud as they entered into the dark, dank depths of the Misery Mire. They made their trek through the dark marshes until nightfall and set up camp in a clearing, taking turns keeping an eye out for the wildlife, then continued onwards the next morning.

The journey itself was harsh. Insects swarmed them constantly. Octorocs popped up out of the marshlands and spewed rocks at them. The winds blew harder and harsher the further they traveled through this dreary land.

A splash of water echoed around them and Rajyhna screamed, lifting her leg up out of the marsh. "Damnit I hate this place!" she remarked, pulling off her boot and rubbing the mud off of it the best she could. "How far is it until we reach that village?"

Kasuto peered through the marshy woodlands, trying to catch sight of anything that even remotely resembled a house of some sort. Suddenly, her eyes caught hold of something. "Hang on... I see a small hut in the marsh. I don't think its the village, but its a good place to start."

Link turned to face in the direction that Kasuto was pointing and nodded. "Its something to look into. Let's go," she remarked.

As Kasuto and Link headed off, Rajyhna slipped her wet boot back over her foot again. She turned in their direction and shook her head. "H-hey... wait for me!" she called out, racing after them.

The structure was small in size, but still a decent house. It was certainly bigger than the house Link had as a child in the Kokiri forest. The entire hut was suspended out of the water, but it appeared to be made from the resident trees in the marsh, which were conveniently waterproof.

She tried opening the front door, but it was bolted shut. She wandered around and found a smashed window. She used her sword to clean out the remaining glass from it and then motioned for the others to follow, all three of them climbing in individually.

The initial room was an open living space. There were papers strewn all about the room. Kasuto picked one up off of the ground, skimming through it.

"_Day 137. The locals are finally starting to welcome me, and I have made some headway into my research. The winds in this land are incredibly strong for a marsh. It seems to be the case that the temple itself is causing them. I've been able to learn more about their language, and they clearly speak the same language that is transcribed all over the shrine on Mount Crenel."_

Link raised an eyebrow. "What is this?" she asked, looking over at Kasuto."

Kasuto narrowed her eyes. "This... this is what I'm looking for. This is clearly Mudora's writing. He's been here. He must have tried to deal with the local inhabitants in order to study the languages within this area and translate them. Listen to this. This is the rest of the current entry."

"_I have been able to determine that some sort of 'deity' is sealed away inside the temple. The shrine is in homage to this deity. I'm finally beginning to realize just what it is, though... this deity is none other than the legendary Wind Sorcerer, Vaati, whom was sealed away within the Temple of Winds... this Temple of Winds. The shrine up on Mount Crenel tells of his deeds, and this cult are a group of those who followed and worshipped him."_

She continued, _"Vaati was sealed away due to his mighty power. He may have large control over the wind, but he has numerous other powers of his own, as well. He was once of the ancient Picori Tribe, but when he gained his power, he became a powerful sorcerer. He was sealed away by the Picori Blade within the temple and their he rests. Whosoever removes the blade from the shrine will release this nightmare into the world once again."_

"_I have almost translated everything I can here. Within a few days I shall finally be able to leave this wretched place. I keep hearing a loud wailing at night... is it my imagination, or is it another terror of the swamp? Here's hoping that Holodrum will be more welcoming than this valley."_

"_Signed, Mudora, Priest of Hylia. May the Goddesses be praised."_

Kasuto nodded. "So, he must've already passed on into Holodrum... The Temple of Seasons must be where he's going. I remember seeing that on the list of destinations he said he was traveling to."

"That's exactly where I'm heading," Link remarked. "It seems our paths still cross with one another."

Rajyhna picked up more papers, looking over them. "You know, I'd say that he must have left in a hurry. He mentioned he heard wailing in his sleep... Could a monster have attacked him, which led him to fleeing sooner than he intended?"

Kasuto raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what are you implying?"

"I'm saying," Rajyhna remarked, "that I think we should get the hell out of here!"

She ran over and unlocked the front door, swinging it open. A girl's voice screamed. "No! You're going to wake it up!"

Link gasped as he saw Navi run out of the other room and tackle Rajyhna to the floor. A tentacle covered with hundreds of eyeballs smashed through the front door and Link immediately raised her sword, slashing through it. As her sword pierced an eyeball, it popped, green ooze pouring out onto the floor. The tentacle pulled back out again and she immediately ran outside, Kasuto, Rajyhna, and Navi right behind.

They stepped down onto the soggy marsh bog, the tentacle no where to be seen. However, the water in the center of the pool bubbled up. Thousands of eyes peered out over the surface of the swamp, with one large eyeball in the center.

"What in the world...?" Link, Kasuto, and Rajyhna all proclaimed in unison.

Navi held out a small piece of paper, reading through it quickly. _"I have learned the discovery of the temple's guardian. This creature lives in the swamp and is covered with hundreds of eyes. Its eyes still live even if they are separated from its body, and are used to spy all around the swamp. The only way to defeat it is to kill every single eye, a most impossible feet due to it living within the swamp. The people call it... Vitreous. My presence here is no longer welcome... Vitreous has found me! I have to make my escape..."_

Navi tossed the slip of paper behind her and immediately threw a barrier out in front of the entire group as the beast lashed out against them, roaring loudly. "Everyone, run!" she cried.

Kasuto went first, she she was furthest to the right. Rajyhna followed behind, and Link grabbed Navi's free hand and dragged her along as the barrier vanished, tentacles smashing through the makeshift house in the swamp that was previously behind them.

"Where are we going? Is there any way to escape?" Link called out.

Rajyhna eyed the surrounding area. She turned to her right, then muttered a curse under her breath. "Damnit... the mountain is in that direction!" she called out, pointing to her right. "That means the temple must be..."

Kasuto stopped and turned off to her left, carefully eying the trees in the distance. "You're right..." she held out her hand, pointing passed the monster at the center of the pool. "The temple is in that direction! Its clearly—"

She was interrupted by an abrupt scream. Link gasped as Kasuto collapsed to the ground, the reaches of an eyeball-covered tentacle gripping her leg. Kasuto kicked at the tentacle with her other leg while she tried to remove her katana from her sheath with her right hand. The tentacle caught on and wrapped around her other leg, as well.

Link raised her sword and dashed forward, slashing vertically across the tentacle, but it was too swift, pulling hard and dragging Kasuto along before the sword ever reached it. "No!" Link called out.

Navi gasped and threw another barrier up around her and Link. "Link, we have to keep moving... I can't..."

Several strikes lashed out against the glowing aura. Another strike shattered it and Navi fell unconscious. Link picked her up and ran as more of them crawling along the ground. Link reached Rajyhna, whom found a path through the marshlands around the beast. "We can't just leave her!" Link snapped.

"We can't fight this thing as we are now," Rajyhna proclaimed. "We have to find another way to combat the creature."

Tentacles smashed through the trees as soon as Rajyhna passed through. More smashed through the bog in front of her. She jumped over it, but still landed in the swamp again, much to her chagrin. Link stepped over the fallen trees, then waded the bug, unable to make the jump while carrying Navi.

Kasuto screamed again as she felt her body swing through the air. She caught Link out of the corner of her eye deflecting another tentacle with her sword as she was wading through the swamp, while holding Navi over her shoulder.

"Damnit!" Link called out. "Hang in there, Kasuto!"

"Geez, thanks!" Kasuto grimaced, feeling the creature swing her around even more.

She continued to try and work her katana out of its sheath. The creature's slimy tentacle continued to wrap itself tighter and tighter around her body. The fumes emitting from the slime nearly made her faint, but she held her breath, pulling carefully at her katana even though her right arm felt completely immobile.

Despite all the constraints, she felt the long, curved blade sliding out of its sheath. Instantly she broke free, cutting through the eye-infested tentacle and slashing down on the tendrils attached to her feet. She screamed as not only the tentacle broke from her body, but her body twisted around until she was free falling face-first into the swamp.

A large splash came out from the swamp as another west, slimy creature grabbed her mid-air. "Gotcha!" he called out. "Hold your breath, missy, the beast's poison is seeping into the swamp."

Kasuto barely had time to close her eyes, take a breath of fresh air, hold her breath again, and plug her nose before she felt her entire body plunge into the murky swamp. The zora swam swiftly through the water, at last resurfacing only seconds after first entering, laying Kasuto out onto solid ground. She gasped for breath, coughing up water from her lungs.

She looked up and saw the others appear directly in front of her, only then noticing that the beast was far away, looking anxiously for them. Finally, it dived back down into the water again, unable to find its prey. Kasuto turned to the zora standing above her, whom was peeling the weeds off of his blue skin. "Th-thank you..." she muttered.

"Kasuto, are you alright?" Link remarked. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to..."

She gasped for breath again, but shook her head. "No, Link, you're fine... I'm just glad we all got out safely."

"Shadow, what happened to you?" Rajyhna asked, confronting him.

He shrugged it off. "Hmph... I was sent to this infernal swamp like the rest of you. That's it. I made my way through the marshes until I caught you guys in my sight, saw the monster, and sprang into action. That's all there is to it."

"The same," Mickaw remarked. "I was likely able to get through the marsh quicker than the rest of you, but I'd rather not swim in this muck... ugh... I did what I had to. In either case, have you people found out anything?"

Link nodded. "We need to head east through this village," she turned towards the nearby settlement. "I'm not sure how we got here, though. Shadow, how did you know we needed to reach this place?"

"I didn't," he remarked. "It was just the only place I saw nearby that we could escape to. Seems it was a good call. But it doesn't look like we can get through here."

Kasuto shook her head. "What are you talking about? It should be fine, just look—" she pointed towards the settlement, then gasped.

Link shook his head, staring at the large structure. "No way... it didn't look that big from the mountain..."

"In other words," Rajyhna mused, stepping towards the mysterious village, staring directly at the temple before them, "the only way through is the temple itself. It appeared to have been built on purpose to block of all access to Holodrum, at least from this direction. Those cliffs to the south-" she pointed to a series of large cliffs along the edge of Holodrum, stretching out over the swamp, "are too tall for us to pass over. There is likely a passage to our south, which is what the Labrynnans use, but that would mean going back out into the swamp again, and we don't even know where it is."

"Are we even welcome here?" Kasuto asked. She stepped up to the edge of the twisted fenced around the village, made of local swamp vines with poisonous nettles all across them. There was a small sign in front of the settlement, written in the same ancient characters as in the shrine, but she couldn't make it out.

"Windfall Village," Navi explained, walking towards it.

Link raised an eyebrow. "You can read that?" she asked.

Navi turned to the ground, then back up at the mysterious characters. "I... can?" she remarked, a puzzled look on her face. "I don't recognize the characters, but somehow, I know what they say."

"Well, now that we're here, we can tell the villagers we're just passing through and be on our way," Rajyhna laughed, snickering.

Mickaw lowered his head. "Somehow, I don't think it'll be that easy... but we have no other option."

The others nodded as they stared towards the ominous-looking town. Navi shivered. "This place just creeps me out..."

Link sighed. "Me too, but we have to go. Come on," she mused, taking the first step passed the border of the village and the swamp.

The others followed behind, and soon they saw eyes peering out of the small huts. Voices whispered around them, but they all kept their gazes lying straight on the temple. Here, the wind whipped out violently, only further proving that it was the source of the harsh storms across the swamp. Despite the worried looks of those within Windfall Village, they did not bother Link and her companions as they stepped up and into the temple.

"The Palace of Winds," Navi whispered, reading the plaque at the entrance as they entered into its dark depths, unaware of what was waiting in the shadows.

_**XXXXX**_

Navi whispered a brief incantation and a small light enveloped her hands, shining through the dark passages of the ancient temple. A short ways in, they came to a fork in the path. A wall with a mural on it stood before them, and to the left and right led two separate corridors.

Link sighed. "Which way do we go...?" she muttered.

Kasuto raised her sword up and a glowing light emitted from it, shining in the darkness. "We'll have to split up. I'll go one way, and Navi will go the other. Link, you should pick who you want to go with. We'll meet back here if we get lost, run into a dead end, or find the exit, unless of course we meet up again along the way."

"I agree with her," Shadow remarked. "That seems to be the best course of action. So, Link, what will it be?"

Link nodded. "Navi and I will go this way. Since I think Rajyhna would like to stay by Shadow, Mickaw can go with us as well."

"If you wish," Mickaw remarked.

"Hmph, very well," Shadow sneered, marching off down the southern passage alone.

"Hey, wait, get back here!" Rajyhna called out to him.

Kasuto shook her head and sighed. "He doesn't sure to like him too much... Anyway, I'd better catch up to them, so they can actually SEE where they are going."

Navi giggled a little bit. "Heh... I guess we should be going, too."

The pink-haired girl led the path down the stone corridor, keeping a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Link kept her hand on her sword, unware of what just might pop out from the darkness. They passed a few more additional passages, but they didn't appear to lead anywhere, so they kept on going.

As they traversed the temple deeper, they noticed that swamp water had begun to seep into the already dark and damp temple. The corridor turned east and they proceeded down a short flight of stairs, directly into a marshy passage. The passage opened up into a much larger chamber, filled with water throughout the center of it, with merely a narrow ledge to stand on.

The three went up the path directly to the south at the western side of the chamber, which led up and out of the low-level water. They edged around the corner and entered a doorway at the central part of the southern wall, directly into a tight, narrow passage.

"There's a light up ahead," Navi remarked, still in the lead, as she carefully edged through the corridor, although it was more like a narrow gap.

Link tried to make out what Navi had seen, but it was impossible to do so in the passage, so she kept on moving, until finally Navi came out into a large antechamber. Link and Mickaw followed directly behind, where they saw nothing but an altar at the front of the chamber, on the eastern wall, and a pedestal right behind it. Within the pedestal, a light shined out from the blade of a magnificent sword.

"This sword..." she mused. "This sword looks like the same blade I saw on the murals in the shrine on top of the mountain."

Navi turned to face Link. "You mean that shrine up on top of Mount Crenel? You were there?"

Link nodded. "Yes... Kasuto and I awoke in the shrine, and Rajyhna climbed up the mountain to the shrine, though she didn't enter it."

"It seems that the distance we traveled was based on at what point Agahnim transported us from the cave," Mickaw noted. "You and Kasuto were sent away at the same time, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right... Meanwhile, you, Navi, and Shadow all wound up somewhere within the Misery Mire."

Navi bit her lip. "Ugh... I was awoken by slimy creatures crawling all over me... I ran away, right into Vitreous' nest. I managed to evade it, though, and hide inside that cabin I found, when I read up about the monstrosity. That's when you showed up with Kasuto and Rajyhna."

"Yes, speaking of Kasuto and Rajyhna..." Link remarked, eying the other entrances to the chamber. "I wonder where they are?"

Mickaw ran down a small flight of stairs that cross the entire room from north to south, directly in front of the altar, and made his way to the eastern door. "Hey, you know what... I think that's the way out of here. I see a light down this passage."

Navi ran down next, and Link followed behind. Mickaw and Navi both ran out through the door when three figures suddenly darted back into the temple. "Oh, there you guys are!" Kasuto remarked.

"So it is the exit, isn't it?" Mickaw asked.

"Yup," Rajyhna retorted as she leaned her right arm on her hip. "This passage leads into the mountains of Holodrum, and there's a vast forest up there. We just investigated it briefly and came back to find you guys, and here you are."

Link listened to the conversation, but there was a nagging feeling in her mind that something was amiss. She heard a noise, but when she turned around, nothing was there. "Link, come on, let's get out of here!" Kasuto called out.

Link sighed. "Alright, I'm coming."

She turned and ran towards the exit, her heart racing. A gush of wind suddenly blew past her, knocking her down to the ground. Navi heard it and immediately ran back through the doorway. "L-link!" she yelped.

Suddenly, she slammed into an invisible force, jolts of electrical energy flowing through her body. Navi gasped and fell back as Kasuto caught her. She shook her head, staring into the chamber. "Huh, what...?"

Mickaw sneered. "You bastard!"

Link stood to her feet, lifting her sword up towards the figure standing between her and the stares leading up to the altar. "Agahnim... you again! What is it you're after? What do you hope to accomplish?"

Agahnim laughed. "I only seek what my master wishes."

Link grimaced. "Damnit, stop speaking in riddles! Who is your master? Its Ganondorf, is it not? How did a sage such as yourself fall into his clutches? And what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Hehehe... Pitiful, mortal child... You cannot possibly fathom the might of my master's power. You cannot possibly foresee just exactly what he has in store for this world."

Link lowered her head and sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "I suppose... you're right. I have no clue what is going on right now... what he's doing, what that demon is doing, what I'm supposed to do... Everything is a blank right now..."

Instantly, she opened her eyes again and lunged forward, startling the sorcerer enough to stab him in the shoulder. "Still, I won't give up. I can't give up... Saria is counting on me. I'm going to defeat that demon, Mephistopheles, and then I'm going to destroy your master once and for all! But before I do that..."

She pulled her sword from his shoulder and kicked him down to the ground, raising it up high again. "I'm going to kill you!"

Link suddenly brought her sword down upon Agahnim. Due to her sudden attack, he was too weak to teleport away. However, a shadow swiftly came up and locked swords with her own, stopping it. The shadow threw out his hand over Agahnim and the sorcerer vanished. He threw his hand forward and suddenly black shadows appeared outside of the chamber within the narrow halls where Link's comrades were, and they immediately fought themselves thrust into an all-out battle.

The green-clad warrior dodged to the side, her shadow mimicking her movement. She swung her sword, and so did the doppleganger, steel clashing against the monster's false steel. She changed tactics, wrestling her sword out of the deadlock, jumping aside, and using both hands to swing the sword up hard. Still, though, the shadow countered her movements, performing the exact same tactic and they merely crashed their swords into each other.

"Shit... is this thing increasing in power every time I fight it?" Link muttered to herself, slashing again repeatedly.

It continued to mimick her every move. She tried to back away and not fight, but then it came after her and slammed her sword into her, and she had no choice but to keep up the pace as it attacked relentlessly, over and over again, continuously pushing her back, up the stares and towards the altar.

Then she ran out of room. She found herself backed up against the altar, unable to move anywhere. It kept up its relentless pursuit, and she felt the sword fly from her hands, high into the air, up against the southern wall. She ducked from the next attack and jump to her right, towards the southern wall, but the dark shadow was too quick, already ahead of her. She saw the sword on the pedestal and wasted no time pulling it out.

A huge gust of wind blew out from where the sword came from. Link, however, had to quickly counter an attack from her doppleganger, swinging the sword around. Suddenly, she felt a power emanate from the blade, and three silhouettes of herself appeared on all sides, performing the exact same attack. Unable to defend itself from four attacks at once, the Dark Link gasped loudly, stared into the sky, and screamed as its very essence began to disintegrate.

Link gasped, jumping back as the shadow smashed into the ground and dispersed into nothingness. She felt the power from the blade fade away, and the power of her shadow fade as well. Kasuto, Shadow, Navi, Rajyhna, and Mickaw all ran into the room, Shadow screaming out loud as he raised into the rushing winds. "You fool! Don't you know what you've done? That thing put you into this position on purpose! That sword was the seal to the Wind Sorcerer!"

The torrential current slammed Link back into the western wall. The howling wind poured out from the pedestal, and Link's companions were unable to make it through the harsh conditions. Soon, though, it died down, condensing into a central form. A short, cloaked man stood up and turned around, facing where Link now stood. "Heeheehee... Ah... someone has finally broken the seal..."

The wind sorcerer approached, staring down at Link, whom held the sword in her hand. "The Picori Blade... how long has my power been trapped within your depths?"

The sorcerer stepped closer, but then suddenly gasped out. "What? You! No... it can't be..."

"Vaati, I assure you, she is not the same one that sealed you away," a voice proclaimed.

"Agahnim!" Mickaw sneered, and instantly threw his fins out towards him.

The two fins merely passed right through the illusion, though, and Agahnim laughed. "Vaati, it is I who released you. Of course, with a little help... only one who shares the blood of the one who first placed the seal can break it. I just had to trick her into removing the sword."

Vaati laughed. "I see... So, you're his descendant, are you?" he mused, facing Link again. "Interesting..."

Link sneered. "I don't know how you could've possibly thought that! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a woman!"

The sorcerer, stared her down, then laughed again. "Oh, I suppose you're right! Feminity just runs in the family, it seems. At least they finally had an actual female descendant... In any case, I must be off... I cannot stay here... my power is still too weak. But soon, very soon, this world will be mine."

"Ah, Vaati, I do have a proposal for you," Agahnim remarked. "My master is gathering in army of powerful warriors to take this world for his own... he sent me to seek you personally and find a way to break you of your seal. It is he who ordered your release. Do you not think that you owe him a favor?"

Vaati shook his head. "I don't give favors to anyone... I will take this world for me own!"

Link gritted her teeth. "Not if I can help it!" she cried out, jumping up onto the altar and off of it again, slamming her sword down.

Vaati quickly whisked himself away with the power of the wind. Shadow teleported behind him and swung his foot around, which he quickly dodged. Kasuto stabbed her sword towards him as he passed, but she missed and he landed safely onto the ground.

The sorcerer gasped for breath. "Enough of this..."

A pair of zora fins flew through the air. Vaati slipped away again, but this time, Link caught him with her sword, stabbing him in the arm. "Damnit... I must retreat..."

"We can't let him escape!" Shadow snapped, teleporting to Vaati's front.

"Wind, carry me away!" the sorcerer called out.

The winds began to rise up around him. Then, a large block of ice formed in the air and slamming him into the wall, before promptly vaporizing. "Ugh... no... I won't... be defeated again... so easily..."

"Vaati, now will you accept my offer?" Agahnim proclaimed. "You said so yourself... you are still weak. We are strong."

Vaati yelped, staring up at the six before him. "I... I accept! Get me out of here! I will do whatever it is that you ask of me if you will stop them from sealing me away again!"

"As you wish," Agahnim proclaimed, "but remember our agreement..."

"No!" Link yelled, lunching the Picori Blade at Vaati. However, in an instant he was gone. "D-damnit, not again!" she cried, collapsing to her knees.

Navi quickly ran up to Link, sitting beside her. "I-its not your fault... None of this—"

"It is too her fault!" Shadow snapped. "She broke Ganondorf free, knowing what would happen. She let Saria manipulate her, and now she let Agahnim manipulate her as well. You have no one to blame but yourself for not seeing through this charade!"

"But... she didn't know that was Vaati's seal!" Kasuto proclaimed. "And how the hell do you know that she broke Ganondorf's seal?"

"Does it matter who did what, who caused what, or who knows what?" Rajyhna proclaimed. "Arguing about this isn't going to get us anywhere! We have to get to the Rod of Seasons, get to Aslark, and defeat Mephistopheles. Then we can turn our attention back to Ganondorf. Understood?"

Silence enveloped the room. Rajyhna snickered. "Good. Now, let's go. We have to leave this place and make our way into Holodrum."

Rajyhna led the way out through the eastern exit to the chamber. Link picked up her sword off the ground, but kept the Picori Blade as well for safekeeping. She then followed the others out of the temple and into the light of day once more.


	51. A Knight in Holodrum

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 51: A Knight in Holodrum**_

The temple passage led directly into the mountains north of Holodrum, and from their, the only way forward was through a large forest, which they could only enter after climbing up higher into the mountains. The back entrance from the temple was clearly of significantly higher elevation than the entrance, and they found themselves on top of a cliffside overlooking the valley below.

Despite Rajyhna leading the way out of the temple, Link had quickly retaken the lead once more and now began the ascent up the mountain. At last, they found a passage into the forest, and so they made their way into it, keeping an eye on their surroundings carefully so as not to get lost.

The light shining through the trees was beginning to dim. Night was falling rapidly, but they pressed on, knowing that they could not rest now. Too much was at stake.

Link perked her ears up as she heard soft music playing through the forest. As it grew louder, the clear sound of a violin could now be heard, and the others began to hear it as well. She followed the sound, until finding a boy sitting on a stump, his instrument made of forest materials. Strangely, he was clad in green garments.

The six waited for him to stop, and he looked up at them. "Ah, our guests have arrived. We've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what? How did you know we were coming? And why do you look like a Kokiri?"

The boy laughed. "Because I am a Kokiri, silly. Surely you would recognize your own flesh and blood?"

Link shook her head. "W-wait... I grew up with Kokiri, but I'm not really—"

"Come with me," he proclaimed. "The Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you."

"What?" Navi called out.

The boy ran through the woods, and Link and Navi quickly pursued him, the others following behind. He ran through the twisted paths, but finally came to a very large and tall tree, a stream flowing around it. Other Kokiri were visible amidst the woods, and the Great Deku Tree called out to them. "Come hither, Link and Navi, my children."

Link and Navi stepped forward, still unsure of what to think about this whole situation. "Navi, what are you doing? You must not let him win. You are far more powerful than he ever will be, and yet you have let him manipulate you. You must fight his power."

"W-wait, but the Great Deku Tree is—"

"Navi, you of all people should know who I am. Yes, I watch over the Lost Woods of Hyrule. That mighty forest is the birthplace of I and all the Kokiri, as handed down by the Goddesses. But my seedlings have spread across the entire world, and when a new Deku Tree grows up, new Kokiri children will be born, and my strength will grow evermore."

Link narrowed her eyes. "So, wait... you ARE the Great Deku Tree! The same one from our forest?"

"Yes," the tree proclaimed. "Although I can grow in many places, I am always connected even from afar. I exist there, in the Lost Woods, and also here, in this Forest Haven. But there is a dark power growing here. Fado, will you show them for me?"

The boy stood up, nodding his head. "Of course, my lord. Come, this way, travelers. You need to see this."

Fado directed them through the forest, until they came out to a cliffside clearing. Across the way, a large barrier spread out over the land before them, separated by leagues of water, but still incredibly close. Within its confines, a wretched forest stood in the mountains directly north of them. Further in the distance, to the northeast, they could barely make out a large black tower.

Kasuto gasped. "That... that's Aslark?"

Fado nodded. "And that forest before you is the Forbidden Woods. It is so close, yet so very far away."

Link lowered her head. "Saria... Saria's in there... I can feel it..."

Fado sighed. "Yes... Saria's soul is trapped in there, within the Majora's Shrine at the center of the forest. To get there, though, you must first break the seal, and to do that, you must have the Moon Pearl, the Harp of Ages, and Rod of Seasons all in your possession, and take them to the Black Castle in the mountains east of here. Then, the way to Aslark will open up to you. Even after you arrive, though, you cannot just walk right into the confines of the Forbidden Woods. It is sealed with dark magic. You will have to seek out Queen Dihryn Aslark, whom holds the key to shrine."

"That's all fine and dandy," Shadow remarked, but I don't think Dihryn will give us the key so easily."

Fado narrowed his eyes. "I never said it would be easy. But it must be done. Dihryn is the only one who can open the way for you. You will have to confront her at her castle and defeat her. Only then will you open the way to Mephistopheles' lair."

The boy reentered the forest and returned to stand before the Great Deku Tree. The others walked up to the Great Deku Tree as well. "So, now, you know what you must do?"

Link nodded. "Yes... Fado told us everything. There is still something I want to know, though. What did you mean when you said I was your child? And Fado said I was of Kokiri blood... but I thought..."

"You thought you were a Hylian?" the Great Deku Tree remarked. "Yes... you are. But you are also a Kokiri."

"In truth," the Great Deku Tree continued, "all Kokiri are Hylians. When your people returned to the land from the heavens, and were just beginning to build your land, many orphaned children found themselves lost within my woods. They would have died if I had not stepped in to save them, giving them natural power. They became as one with the forest, and when they reached the age of ten years old, they stopped aging. However, eventually, their youthfulness became too much for them, and they're bodies took on a spiritual form, transforming them into fairies, whom then began to protect and watch over new generations."

"As the first Kokiri became one with the forest, the forest began to produce more of them from the bonds that formed between my children. So long as they stayed within the boundaries of the forest, they would stay at one with the forest. However, if that bond is severed, their Hylian blood will continued to flow normally again, and they will age. Kokiri will be severed from the forest if they leave it for an extended period of time, as you have seen yourself."

"So, wait, its because I left the forest that I started aging?" Link asked. "But, then again, that sorcerer..."

"No, Link. You are not the one who was severed from the power of the forest."

Link raised an eyebrow, then turned up to face the tree again. "My mother was a Kokiri..."

"Yes. Your mother was a Kokiri. Not only that, though, but she was the previous Sage of the Forest. Your father, a Hylian, entered into the depths of the forest and met your mother at a young age. She fell in love with him, and though I warned her, she chose to live out her life as a normal Hylian. Years later, she had a son, but war broke out in Hyrule. Your father, whom had become a general of Hyrule, sent your mother and his son away to Labrynna, where she stayed for some time, but then she felt the pull that brought her back to Hyrule. She left her son there, and she returned to Hyrule."

"The powers of the forest drew her back to the temple, where she awakened as a sage. She returned to be with your father, knowing that the only way to drive the evil out of Hyrule was to use her power along with the other six. During this great Civil War, she had another child... you, Link. Hyrule Castle was attacked, your father killed, and your mother mortally wounded. She returned to the forest, barely alive, and laid you before me, knowing that you were Hyrule's last hope, and then, she died. Saria, your dear friend, the one you love so much, became your caretaker. She saved your life, and now, it is time for you to save hers. Save the one you love."

Link lowered her head. "Yes... Saria... she was like my big sister... then I grew older. Heh. But, I'm not going to let her down. I will save her, even if it costs me my life."

Navi clenched her fists. "No, Link... you won't be saving her if you die in the process... because if you die, this world will be destroyed!"

"Navi is right, Link," Mickaw added. "This worlds needs you. We need you. We cannot save this world without you, or without Saria!"

"The power of seven sages... plus the Hero of Time. That is what is needed to defeat Ganondorf. Mephistopheles, however, is a different matter. If we don't destroy him, even if we can save Saria, stopping Ganondorf is pointless."

"Link, your friends speak the truth. But you must also remember who you are. You must fight the power of Mephistopheles. Like Navi, you are also being manipulated by his power. You cannot hope to defeat him if you let him manipulate your mind."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? Of course I know who I am!"

"Heed my words, Link, and you, too, Navi. The journey will only get even more difficult as it nears its end. He will continuously try to dissuade you from your rightful path by manipulating your minds. You must be stronger than him."

The Great Deku Tree paused, then changed the subject. "Nightfall approaches. Rest here for a while, but then you must descend these mountains down into Holodrum. There, your next goal awaits you."

Link nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality, oh Great Deku Tree. We shall not overstay our welcome."

Rajyhna yawned. "Ugh... about time. I haven't had my beauty sleep in over a week."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come," Shadow retorted. "In any case, now is a good time to rest."

"Fado," Link remarked, "can you wake us when the time is right?"

Fado nodded. "Of course. Now, let me show you to your beds, if you can call them that. Come with me."

Fado walked off to a nearby area, and everyone followed behind. The 'beds' were nothing more than piles of leaves, but they were very soft. Everyone stripped their weapons and equipment, laid down, and fell fast asleep, dreaming sweet dreams, knowing that it would be the last they would get for a long, long time.

_**XXXXX**_

Rajyhna sighed as they may their way down the mountain towards Horon Village. "Wow... I'm surprised at just how comfortable that bed was. I wish I could've slept for a few more hours..."

"I'll admit that I was mighty surprised, too. We zoras generally sleep under the waves, but that bed was a good substitute," Mickaw mused.

Link sighed. "I wish we could've rested longer as well, but we've got a job to do."

"That must be the village," Navi remarked, pointing down the cliffside towards the group of houses in the valley. "I suppose it makes sense that no one is around right now, since it is the middle of the night."

"Can you see the temple?" Link asked.

Navi shook her head. "No... its too dark for me to see. Fado said it was located northeast of the village, though, and we had to descend into the valley to reach it. Its possible that its surrounded by the mountains and impossible to see even in the middle of the day from this position."

Kasuto nodded. "I have very good night vision, and I can't even see it. It must be on the other side of the hills to the east. Let's keep going."

It wasn't long before they reached the prairie down in the valley and were already at the outskirts of Horon Village. They made their way through it quickly, not wanting to attract the attention of any civilians. Strangely, though, there appeared to be large footprints in the dirt, a little bigger than Shadow's feet, and not quite human looking, either. They didn't look like an animal's footprints, either.

Shadow knelt down onto the ground and glanced one of them over. "Hmm... I think this must be the answer. Look at those markings," he pointed to the edges of the print. "Those aren't boots. Those are steel greaves. I think some sort of armored knight is terrorizing this village."

They glanced around and noticed that a few of the houses were severely damaging, only proving further that these people were in fact under attack by some unknown force.

"Yes, you're right," a voice called out. A man stepped out from one of the houses, apparently having heard them. "I do not know where you come from, but this person appeared out of nowhere, demanding us to give him the Rod of Seasons. We refuses, and he attacked us... several of this village's citizens were severely wounded, and three people even died. Another visitor, a nicer man from a faraway led, agreed to take the knight to the Temple of Seasons. Please, will you help us?"

Kasuto lowered her head. "This man... his name isn't Mudora, is it?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How did you know that? Yes, Mudora was the name. He took that knight, Veldt he called himself, up to the Temple of Seasons. Oh, please, hurry and save him, and our treasure!"

"Listen," Link remarked, "if we help you, I'd like to ask a favor of you. I'd like to borrow your Rod of Seasons. I can't guarantee when I can come back and return it... but I promise I will return it when I get the chance."

The mayor of Horon Village sighed. "Okay, very well... if you can stop Veldt, you may borrow the Rod of Seasons for as long as you like... but please hurry!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that creep," Rajyhna remarked.

The group followed the path around into what appeared to be a large crevice in the mountains, where, sure enough, the Temple was clearly visible. They immediately raced up the stairs and into it, where they could hear yelling emanating from within.

"Mudora, I'm coming!" Kasuto called out.

At the far end of the temple, an old man cloaked in white robes, his face hidden by a hood, stood between the stand where the Rod of Seasons was placed and a tall knight in black armor. "You said you would hand over the Rod of Seasons, old man..."

Mudora shook his head. "I could not bare to let you destroy any more innocent lives! But you shall not take the Rod as long as I am here."

"I've had enough of this! Begone!" Veldt yelled out, slapping his steeling gauntlet into Mudora's face and knocking him down to the ground.

"Stay away from there!" Shadow snapped, teleporting to where Mudora once stood. He charged a blast of dark energy and threw it directly into the knight's face, forcing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Damnit... You insolent fool!"

Mickaw threw his fins out at Veldt, but they simply bounced off his army, merely enraging him even more. He turned back to face the intruders. "Hmph... so you people have come to save this worthless wretch? Very well. I shall destroy you all as well!"

The knight pulled a large sword over his back, holding it out in both hands. Link armed herself with her sword and shield, and Kasuto quickly pulled out her katana. Mickaw merely held his arms up, realizing that unless they can break down the man's armor there was nothing he could do.

Veldt suddenly turned and swung his sword away from them. Navi held her right hand up to deflect the attack with a barrier, then she threw her left hand up to bring up another barrier. She jumped back as Link threw her already damaged shield forward to deflect another blow, then promptly stabbed into Veldt's armor.

Kasuto dashed in and slashed twice horizontal at the spot where Link had pierced through, then Veldt quickly raised his hands as dark magic swirled around him. He yelled at it spread out, a wave of water knocking both Link and Kasuto back several feet and forcing them to the ground.

He held out a hand towards Link, charging a blast of magic. Navi suddenly whispered her own incantation and an cold breeze enveloped the front of the knight, freezing his magical power and temporarily stunning him.

Mickaw then jumped in himself, slashing his sharpened fins across Veldt's front, shattering a piece of his armor, before quickly rolling away from another attack. Veldt stumbled back a few paced, but promptly regained his footing and yelled out in rage throughout the entire temple.

Shadow charged forward from behind him. Suddenly he swung around with surprising speed and slammed his fist into the sorcerers side, smashing him up against the wall near Mudora. Kasuto jumped into the air to catch him off guard, and immediately he swung his blade back into hers. The force of the attack pressed hard into her katana and she was quickly shot to the ground.

Veldt moved to finish the attack, but Link jumped up and deflected his next strike with her shield. In the process, however, her shield shattered to pieces and she gripped her arm in pain. "D-damnit! Just who the hell is this guy? Agh..."

"Link!" Navi cried out as Veldt prepared to finish both Link and Kasuto off in one blow. "No!" she threw her arms forward as a gust of cold air sprayed forth, freezing Veldt over again. She did not let up, though, and kept pouring all her power into it. Mickaw called upon his own power and began to spray Veldt with water magic to further increase the strength of Navi's icy power.

When both of them were drained of energy, they collapsed to their knees. Veldt, however, began to twist and writhe in the frozen block of ice. Mudora stood up, dashed forward, raised his foot up and kicked hard into the knight's side, knocking him over and shattering the ice, but also the rest of his armor. "Ugh... so... you... you are him... Agh..."

"You worthless piece of trash," a maniacal voice laughed out as a gust of wind raced into temple. The Wind Sorcerer, Vaati, appeared in front of the broken husk of the knight lying on the ground. "Hmph... But orders are orders. It seems I'm working for your master now, so I've got to fetch you from your failure. My power is still too weak to fight these fools, but I shall at least take you back with me. Come!" he called out.

The wind howled in the chamber, rushing through and into both Vaati and Veldt, and both vanished in an instant. Kasuto stood up, as well as Link, Navi, Mickaw, and Shadow.

"Well, that could have gone better," Rajyhna remarked.

Navi sneered. "What are you saying? You didn't even fight! Where were you?"

Rajyhna laughed, holding out the Rod of Seasons in her hand. "I managed to swipe this to make sure Veldt couldn't get his hands on it. Besides, I knew I was no match for him. I snuck passed in the middle of the fighting, grabbed the rod, and hid."

Mudora turned to everyone and nodded. "Thank you... thank you, everyone, for helping me."

"Mudora..." Kasuto looked him over. "You're doing well... how did you pull off that attack?"

Mudora laughed. "I was one a knight, long ago... I'm still fit for my age, but my age is catching up with me. But, Kasuto, why are you here?"

Kasuto nodded. "I was looking for you... you gave us a list of all the places you planned to go. I was sent to find you and ask for a copy of that book you were trying to right... If you hadn't finished it, I was also going to try and help you to finish."

He nodded. "Yes, yes indeed... In fact, I have recently finished a copy of it. My book will allow you to translate any of the ancient tongues around the world into the modern tongue. Well, at least those across the continents of Landon and Ramon. I still have all my notes, so I can begin writing a second book. You may have my first copy."

Kasuto nodded. "Thank you... that would be very appreciated. We cannot stay long, there are urgent matters to attend to, but I hope to see you back in Hyrule soon."

"I cannot guarantee when I will return, but I look forward to seeing you, as well. Now come with me back to Horon. I left my notes there. You can take the first edition of the Book of Mudora with you."

Link sighed. "Okay... So, we've got the rod, and you've got your book," she remarked, turning to Kasuto. "Let's head to Horon, and then finally, to the Black Castle."

"The Black Castle?" Mudora mused. "I was there briefly... very dark and sinister place, that is. I heard that an ancient warlord ruled from the Black Castle hundreds of years ago over all of Holodrum and Jalhalla, but he died off and it has stood there ever since. A mystic power is said to reside within. Perhaps that is what you're looking for."

Link shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. All I know is that is where we need to go."

"Very well, then. Come with me back to Horon, then be on your way."

Kasuto smiled. "Thank you, Mudora."

Mudora led the way out of the temple, and Link added the Rod of Seasons to her pack. They returned to Horon Village and Kasuto took the first copy of the Book of Mudora, and then all six of them headed up into the mountains, where the Black Castle awaited...


	52. Black Veil

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 52: Black Veil**_

Thunder roared overhead as the six travelers made their way into the black veil that covered the mountains in northern Holodrum. It was clear that dark forces were at work here, as the dark clouds overhead all emanated directly from the sickly-looking castle standing before them.

"Well, that's not intimidating," Rajyhna stated bluntly.

The others merely ignored her remarks and marched right through the front door of the castle. Rajyhna sighed and followed them as well.

The interior of the castle was very eerie looking. More eerie, though, was the fact that all the torches inside were already lit. Still, they pressed on straight through the hallway and up the center of the castle. The door in front of them was wide open. They walked through, and before them, beneath a large stained glass window, was the same black circular object they found in the undersea cavern.

The door behind them shut tightly. All eyes turned back to face the one no one was surprised to see. "Agahnim..." Link sneered.

Agahnim slowly turned around, laughing. "Hehehe... My master is displeased with me... The only reason I'm not dead right now is due to the success of releasing the Wind Sorcerer. But no matter. You caught me offguard in the Palace of Winds. Here, I will stop you. You shall not enter Aslark!"

As he spoke, sparks of electrical energy charged in his hands. "Get down!" Shadow yelled, as a bolt of lightning shot across the room just over their heads.

Agahnim vanished, teleporting to to the west side of the chamber. He held his hands out, charging up a ball of energy. It shot forth, breaking apart into four projectiles that hurled at them. Rajyhna, Mickaw, Kasuto, and Shadow quickly ducked to the side. Navi gasped and put up a barrier, which Link quickly hid behind. The projectiles spread out in four directions upon hitting the barrier, dissipating shortly afterwards.

Kasuto jumped into the air and slashed her katana down upon the sorcerer, but in an instant he was gone. Rajyhna eyed the shadows across the room, then dashed to the east side of the chamber, stabbing her dagger forward. Agahnim gasped and vanished again, reappearing at the doorway.

"Take this!" he proclaimed, shooting out a bolt of lightning across the room suddenly and swiftly. It launched out in all directions. Navi ducked to the ground, but Link's first reaction was to block with her sword, and lightning shot throughout her body. Mickaw and Kasuto were also caught in the blast, crying out in pain before it subsided.

Mickaw bit his lip as he crashed down to his knees. "Ugh... how...?"

"Link!" Navi called, racing over to him, healing him with her power. She turned over to Kasuto, and to Mickaw as well. "They're alive... last time he did that, three people died instantly..."

"Which means," Shadow explained, narrowing his eyes, "either he is getting weaker, or he's toying with us!"

Agahnim reappeared in front of the mirror again, laughing maniacally. "Die!" he yelled, charging another ball of light that he hurled towards Navi, while she focused on Link.

Shadow bit his lip. "No!" he yelled, dashing across the room. He charged his own dark magic to deflect the attack, before it had even reached halfway across the room. The light piercing through his dark energy and enveloped him. "Damnit!" he yelled as sparks enveloped his body.

Kasuto jumped to her feet and raced over to him. The energy began to dissipate, but he could still felt stunned from it. Mickaw eyed the room carefully, then launched his fins out. Agahnim appeared, then gasped, vanishing again as the fins pierced through where he had just stood.

Link ran out and slashed her sword at the spot where she saw his shadow appearing by the door to the south, but he vanished again, far too quickly for her to get a hit on him.

Agahnim next appeared at the west side of the room. This time, he raised his hands overhead and charged up a much larger attack. "Take this!" he called out.

Light projectiles shot into the air and down across the room all over. Link rolled to the side, Navi lunged forward, and Kasuto shoved Shadow across the ground, only to get struck herself. Rajyhna dashed forward a little ways, then jumped to the left to avoid one of the projectiles, only for another one to hit her from the south, the electrical power stunning her as well as she shook violent. "Augh!"

Mickaw gasped for breath as the projectiles vanished once more. "Mm... how can one old man put up such a fight?"

Link walked up to him, shaking her head. "I don't know... Rajyhna hit him once, but since then he's changed up his tactic and is far too fast for us to land a single hit on him. There must be something else we can do."

Navi walked over to Link. "One of his attacks bounced off of my forcefield... All of his attacks paralyze us temporarily. The lightning attack is unavoidable. Too many hits from that one and we will die. If we can paralyze him with his own attacks, though..."

"His attack reminds me of a time I fought against Ganondorf. I think he's using the same techniques," Link explained. "Kasuto and I can use our swords to deflect his attack back at him. Navi, you might be able to, but I don't think its worth taking the risk. Shadow and Mickaw should be able to attack him after Kasuto and I stun him. Rajyhna may also be able to help, but her daggers are too short to work effectively to deflect his attacks."

"He's coming back!" Kasuto called out. "Everyone, get ready."

Agahnim appeared in front of the mirror once more, charging his holy thunder up into another blast of lightning, which he shot out almost instantly. However, everyone had already taken necessary precautions, ducking to the side and falling flat on the ground to completely evade the strike.

He disappeared and appeared to the west, putting his hands together. He launched out a ball of light, laughing maniacally again. Link wasted no time in lunging at it with her sword, slashing across through the air. It launched right back at Agahnim, and he suddenly opened his eyes to see it strike him head on.

"Now!" Navi called out.

Shadow teleported Rajyhna over Agahnim, and she fell down daggers first, stabbing him, then slashed again. Shadow teleported her away as two fins slashed into Agahnim, and he vanished again.

They glanced around the room, eying every one of the spots he would appear in. His shadow began to appear in the eastern quadrant. "There he is!" Link called out.

Navi shook her head, pointing towards the door. "No, he's over there!"

Mickaw sneered. "Where is he? He looks like he's by the mirror, too!"

"I'm not done with you fools yet! This will be my finest hour! I'm taking you down with me..."

Agahnim began charging another large blast of power from his hands. He threw it up into the air as the sparks of energy launched across the room. Link held her sword high and slashed through each one as it bounced off of her blade. Rajyhna gasped as she twisted and turned to avoid a single strike. Shadow transported himself and Mickaw towards Navi, then gave all the power he could to her so she could hold up the barrier.

Kasuto struck out with her sword, deflecting attack after attack. Then, she saw Agahnim, laughing maniacally. She quickly jumped up and flipped through the air, sword out, deflecting numerous energy balls down to the ground. She landed safely on her two feet, and Link instantly darted forward, sword out.

Agahnim gasped as the barrage of projectiles pounded him repeatedly. Then, he screamed out loud in pain. Link immediately removed her sword from his chest, but Agahnim's scream continued to pierce the air. "No... this... cannot be... I've... been... defeated? My power... lord Ganondorf... have mercy... on me... Guwaaah!"

His body began to dissipate. He shook his head. "No... I won't... let you have the last laugh... hehehehe... good thing... I prepared for this... Now, die!" he yelled, before he faded from existence.

The mirror began to activate. A portal suddenly opened up, and evil power spread forth into the chamber. A blast of dark wind pushed a huge cloud of smoke filled the room. A dark shadow shot forth from the portal as a large beast stared down at them with sickly red eyes.

Fear filled the hearts of all those in the room. Even Shadow began to quake. Kasuto felt a chill run down her spine as she backed away to the wall. "What... what is that thing? Could this be... the Dark Dragon?"

The dragon roared out before them, breathing out an eerie-looking green fire from its mouth. The small band of heroes dodged the blast, then ran across the chamber. "Kasuto!" Link called out. "Do you know how we can defeat the monster?"

She shook her head. "I... I've only heard about it in legends. I read about it in a book and saw an illustration of it... I didn't know it really existed!"

The large beast turned its head down towards them and roared, spewing a blast of blue fire down upon them. The six figures dashed around and out from the blast, running right underneath the large flapping wings of the beast.

As Link ran past the open portal, she suddenly felt herself being dragged towards it by a mysterious force. She gasped. "Wh-what?"

"Your pack!" Shadow called out from across the room. "The Rod of Seasons and Harp of Ages are powering the Moon Pearl, and it is reacting to the open portal! That mirror is our ticket out of here!"

Link forced herself away from it, shaking her head. "Damnit, no! I'm not leaving until we defeat this monster! If we leave, who will stop it from ravaging this continent, and the rest of the world! I won't let that happen!"

A sudden burst of wind blew Link to the ground, as well as everyone else in the room. The Dark Dragon smashed down into the ground. Cracks formed all throughout the floor. Rajyhna stood to her feet, helping Link up as well as she had been shoved near her. The two quickly split ways as a blast of eerie fire sprayed out of the beast's mouth towards them.

Link turned off to the left, seeing Rajyhna nearer to the portal. Link quickly pulled the Rod of Seasons out of her pack and tossed it over to Rajyhna immediately after the fire dissipated. Link then turned and ran in the opposite direction, rolling underneath the dragon's enormous jaws that reached out for her.

Rajyhna raced along the north wall, but suddenly found herself smacked into the east wall by the dragon's large tail, the Rod of Seasons flying from her hands. Shadow jumped into the air and picked it up, teleporting as soon as he landed to avoid getting struck by the tail as well.

Kasuto ran north to try and catch up to Link. A large claw swiped passed her, but she backed up a few steps to avoid it, then quickly ran on ahead. Link jumped over another swipe of the beast's claw, but it caught her leg and she flipped backwards, tumbling onto the cold tile floor. The contents of her pack spilled out onto the ground, and Kasuto quickly picked up both the glowing Scepter of Darkness and Moon Pearl, then jump onto and over the huge claw about to swat them away.

Despite this, Kasuto was unable to grab the rest, or help Link as both her and the remaining contents of her pack were sent flying across the room. Mickaw jumped in front of her and caught Link and her body flew through the air. "Thank you," she remarked, before looking around.

She glanced back, then turned and grabbed her pack off the ground. She grabbed the rest of her supplies as well, but as she picked up the last item, she realized the Harp of Ages was missing. "Kasuto?" Link asked, turning across the room.

The Dark Dragon had rose up into the air again and sprayed a blast of fire out towards Kasuto at the west end of the chamber. The young woman slipped passed its attack, and Link could clear the Scepter of Darkness in her belt, while she held the Moon Pearl in her left hand. However, she did not have the Harp of Ages. "Mickaw, you didn't grab it, did you?"

Mickaw and Link both jumped out of the way as the dragon's large, long tail lashed out at them, promptly landing back onto the ground and running south. "Grab what?" he asked. "I didn't see anything else other than what you just picked up."

Navi bit her lip as she poured all her energy into magically sealing the large gash in the woman's back. "Rajyhna, hey, are you okay?" she asked.

The thief cried out. "Hey, watch it!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I have to seal the wound so you don't bleed all over the place..."

Rajyhna sneered. "Too late for that..."

Both the Moon Pearl and the Scepter of Darkess began to react as Kasuto passed in front of the open portal. She gasped as the power of the portal began to pull her towards it, or more apparently, pull the Moon Pearl she had in her hand towards it. "Damnit, no...!" she cried as she stared up at the large beast above her. "I don't have time for this right now... Come on..."

Navi and Rajyhna both turned and saw Kasuto struggling to pull away from the portal. Navi shook her head. "H-hang on!" she called out, starting to run off towards her.

She quickly glanced back at Rajyhna, whom still was holding the wound tightly. "W-wait, do you..."

"Go!" the green-haired woman proclaimed. "She needs you more right now!"

Kasuto gasped as the Moon Pearl continuously dragged her closer to the portal. She held on with all her might, sheathing her sword to pull hard with both hands. She finally started to make some headway, but then the pull became tighter. The dragon roared out over her head. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back, but the open portal was still strong.

"I don't know where this thing leads... but I doubt either of us want to go there..." Navi remarked. "Come on... don't let go!"

The beast reared its head, readying another blast of fire. A projectile suddenly hit it in the back, and instantly it spun around counter-clockwise at an extremely fast pace, smacking its right claw into Mickaw, and he flew into the door to the room, the old wood shattering to pieces as he rolled out into the hall.

Link gasped as she saw the Harp of Ages fly from its claw, realizing that the beast had grabbed it off of the ground. She quickly raced over and caught in, then began to play the instrument at the southwestern corner of the room. In the southeast corner, Shadow suddenly appeared and held out the Rod of Seasons in his hand, pointing it at the Moon Pearl, which Kasuto was desperately trying to keep from being dragged into the portal with Navi.

The Moon Pearl reacted violently and Kasuto slipped from Navi's hands, flying straight into the open portal. "Kasuto!" Navi screamed.

Two beams of light shot into the Moon Pearl, and a triangle formed around the Dark Dragon. The beast smashed into the ground again, the blast brushed swiftly against Navi, but somehow, this time she did not get bowled over by it. The floor beneath the creature gave way, and the triangle constricted onto it, dragging it into the gaping whole.

An earthquake rocked the ground. The portal opened wide, sucking all three objects into it. Navi, due to her closeness to the portal, was pulled into it as well. Rajyhna gasped, jumping to her feet. "L-lokhe!" she cried out, but after hobbling a few steps, she winced in pain and collapsed to her knees.

She looked up as the portal disappeared, leaving nothing but the mirror behind. The lone thief stared down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why did... why did you abandon me again?" she cried. "Why the hell does everyone I know and love always abandon me?" she screamed.

All was quiet. Two hands gripped her shoulders, carressing them. "It seems that our work here is done... but there is still other work to do. Come with me, if you wish. I won't abandon you. They have their own tasks, and we have ours..."

He paused briefly, then continued. "...we must prepare the way for the end of all things."

_**XXXXX**_

"...so, you understand our plight?" the young woman asked.

The nobleman closed his eyes and sighed. "If we show open support for Hyrule, the dark lord has promised to destroy us. I suspect that Gerran has a similar take on this."

"But...?"

"...but we share no love for him at all," the man explained. "Like what you heard from King Travian, we would love to wipe Ganondorf's forces off the face of this earth. But I cannot risk the lives of my people. We cannot openly support you, but we do support you, and I will do whatever I can to help."

The red-haired girl nodded. "Thank you, Duke Edgar. We cannot do this alone. We need all the help we can get on this. Even if you can't lend us forces now, knowing that you are by us when we can gain the upper hand will be a huge boost to our morale."

"I have to keep my troops ready in case war comes to my front," Edgar remarked. "We do not yet know what Queen Dihryn is planning, or what is going on in Aslark. Plus, there's always the chance that Ganondorf will just break his promise and attack us anyway, and we've still got Dalton's pirates to worry about. Although, I believe that Captain Heath Marlin is keeping him busy. I recently received word from Labrynna about how Lynna City was attacked by Dalton's pirates. Heath Marlin's crew and another... Link, I think her name was, whom first set sail aboard his months ago, helped to defeat Dalton with her companions and the knights of Labrynna."

The girl gasped. "L-link? Link was there? And here? You met her?"

Edgar closed his eyes, laughing. "Hehehe... Link was from Hyrule, right? Ah, that makes sense. So you know him? I suppose its probably just coincidence, but a few days after Link set sail, a young Hyrulean woman set sail on another ship ours. Kasuto, I think her name was."

"Kasuto... so she was here as well... just what is she doing?"

Edgar shook his head. "Okay, seriously, do you know everyone from Hyrule or something? I can just name a random person off I know was from Hyrule and instantly you recognize the name! Then again, what did you say your name was?"

The girl laughed. "Don't worry, its mere coincidence. You just happened to meet two people I know very well. Despite the fact that I am, in fact, a Princess of Hyrule, Relm, I barely know anyone. Of course, that secret was hidden from me for fourteen years, so that makes perfect sense."

The door suddenly slammed open, two voices yelling out instantly and suddenly, both at the exact same time. The first proclaimed, "Princess... something's happening!"

"D-duke Edgar! The barrier around Aslark..."

"Aslark!" Edgar remarked. "Relm, let's go, hurry!"

The two raced outside and out onto the northern road. Off to the east, a beam of light shot out from across the sea, piercing the barrier surrounding the dark kingdom of Aslark. Surely enough, the eerie wall began to deteriorate, fading down into nothing, opening the way.

Edgar narrowed his eyes. "Well, well, well, looks like Link finally did it... I suspect that Dihryn won't be happy about this."

Relm turned back to her companion. "Shawn, round up the others... we're going home. Its finally time."


	53. Into the Twilight

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 53: Into the Twilight**_

The open portal spit out Navi, followed by Link then Shadow, as they all crashed onto the cold tile flooring. Link stood up and glanced around the chamber. On the walls around her, she noticed a strange symbol. One which she recognized very, very clearly.

"Yes, you're right, young hero," a playful, familiar voice called out. Navi and Shadow stood up as well, and Kasuto walked out from a hallway into the chamber, right behind the mysterious man.

Link turned and walked towards the mural on the wall. "Where are we?" she asked. "What is this place?"

The man laughed. "Why, isn't it obvious? This place... it is a temple. For whom, you ask? Why, isn't it obvious?"

"Majora..." Link sneered. "But I thought I defeated Majora... and how does Majora exist here? Majora is from Termina! Right...?"

The man twisted his head, but said nothing. Link stepped forward, gripping him by the neck. "Damnit, tell me! You know more than you're letting on. Who the hell do you think you are? What is it that we're up against?"

The man shook himself free. "Mmm... hehe... you have certainly met a terrible fate... But fear not, young hero... You can still prevail. It is your duty, is it not?"

"Stop speaking to me in riddles! I want answers. Weren't you the one who told me that Majora's Mask no longer has any power? If that's the case, then there's nothing to worry about, right? What about this Scepter of Darkness? Isn't it connected to Majora?"

The man laughed. "Why, of course it is! Don't you realize it yet? Majora was a great and powerful demon, but that was not always so. Majora was the leader of a dark tribe whom set out to take Hyrule and the Triforce when it was barely beginning. They knew the secret, because they were in fact its guardians."

Kasuto narrowed her eyes. "No... they were Sheikah!"

"Yes, yes, now you're starting to get it... Majora was a sheikah, and he stole the triforce and wished to become a god. After a bloody war, the first queen of Hyrule and the first seven sages managed to defeat him and seal him inside his own mask, then they banished his followers to a netherworld, the Twilight Realm."

"Unfortunately..." he continued, "some of his followers managed to escape. They fled here with his mask and tried to release him, sealing a portion of his power into his scepter... they built a shrine for him on top of a mountain, and legends of its curse sprang forth. The evil power form the Scepter of Darkness grew up around it, forming the massive Forbidden Woods."

"The scepter gained much power, and gradually became its own ending, feeding off of the souls around it. This land here was greatly feared for the scepter, and the dark tribe that lives within. The demon within the scepter was given the name Mephistopheles, and is in fact a spawn of Majora. Dihryn, the queen of this land, wishes to return Mephistopheles back to his origin: Majora. She believes that she can bring Majora back by combining Mephistopheles' power with the power of Majora that still lingers within Majora's Mask."

"O-kay," Navi remarked. "That's... interesting... but how can she reunite Majora if YOU have Majora's Mask? You do have it, right?"

The man laughed, and instantly his eyes were closed and mask was in his hands. "Here it is, the Mask of Majora, safe and sound right where you left it." he opened his eyes again. "Of course, I should note that this place is where I found it in the first place."

He walked over to the center of the room, looking at the mirror where Link and her companions came from. "Right there," he explained, pointing to the wall up behind the mirror. "That is the resting place of Majora's Mask. Dihryn has been trying for a millenia to resurrect her dead master, but it has all been for naught. She has been unable to awaken the power of Mephistopheles, almost as if he refuses to listen to her. He does not want to go back."

"Ah, Loki, you are right as always," a feminine voice proclaimed, as a blood-red-haired woman walked into the chamber. "Of course, you always got in my way... just like you did 1,000 years ago. Is it because you were still loyal to Hylia? Is that why you stole Majora's Mask in the first place?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Loki...? Then, is he my...?"

Dihryn laughed. "Oh, look, its the pitiful sheikah boy. Little boy has grown up so much, haven't you?"

"Damnit... shut up! Who do you think you are?"

"I knew it... it is you, Lokhe!" Kasuto called out. "You vanished over ten years ago..."

The mask salesman glanced around the room, then turned to Shadow, laughing. "Ah... so this is my namesake. He doesn't fit my style, though, ya know? This kid... he's too gloomy... Heeheehee..."

Suddenly, his expression turned upside down. "Oh... right... Alas, it seems I've been discovered... whatever am I to do? Link, I'm going to need your help on this one!"

Link rolled her eyes, then turned to the red-haired, dark-blue-skinned woman, readying her sword for battle. "So... you must be Queen Dihryn. I'm sorry, but this ends right here."

Dihryn sneered, shaking her head. "Don't think so," she remarked, then fired a blast of dark magic at Link, knocking her down onto her bottom.

"Ugh... wha..?"

Dihryn turned back to eye the mask. "Come on... come back to me, my love... you promised we would rule this world for eternity... don't forsake me again..."

"No!" Kasuto yelled, running at her from behind. The Scepter of Darkness suddenly slipped from Kasuto's belt and roots tore up through the ground, wrapping themselves tightly around the blond-haired sheikah, while Dihryn didn't even flinch.

"Witch... you're the one who destroyed everything... you and your damn demon! Dihryn, I'm going to destroy you, then I'm going to destroy Mephistopheles as well!" Shadow quickly jumped in front of her, the last stand between the dark queen and the happy mask salesman. He put all his might into a blast of dark energy, blasting her with all the energy he had in him.

Navi gasped, shaking her head as she watched Dihryn march straight through. Shadow, on the other hand, could not even see. The girl immediately through her own magic attacks at the queen, and the ice chunks smashed down into her. Dihryn once again didn't even flinch, and she promptly smacked Shadow away, then grabbed the mask salesman by the neck.

"Loki... trickster... your meddling ends here. Don't you think I've been watching you? Majora did not trust you, either. That's why, when all of us were given immortality and control over the dark magicks, I was given the ability to sense your every presence. I didn't believe him, but then, sure enough, when his mask went missing shortly after we came here, I knew it was you. You've been wandering the world ever since, trying to keep it out of my reach, but now I finally have it. Hehehe... hahahaha!"

Loki forged a smile. "Um... heheh... so... Dihryn... you wouldn't kill your own baby brother, would you?"

Dihryn narrowed her eyes. "That's exactly why I couldn't believe that you of all people would betray us! Damn you to oblivion, I say. You were working for the goddesses all along. You've been doing so this past millenia. Well, I've had enough of it. You're coming with me."

Still holding Loki around the neck, she turned back and picked up the Scepter of Darkness. Navi backed away up against the wall, and Dihryn snapped her fingers. Instantly a series of guards, with the same skin color as her, all appeared around them. "Take these wretches to the dungeons. I'm going on ahead. You know where to find me."

After Dihryn vanished, Kasuto's restriction immediately faded away, but she was quickly grabbed by one of the soldiers and knocked out cold. Link, Navi, and Shadow all suffered the same fate as they were whisked away in the blink of an eye.

_**XXXXX**_

Link sighed, shaking her head miserably as she sat on the stone bench. Shadow paced around the small cell, unsure of what to do. He tried another blast of magic at the door, only to get the same, predictable result. Nothing. Then he returned to his pacing.

"Lokhe..." Kasuto began from the other room. "What happened to you?"

"Damnit, will you just shut up already? Its in the past. That's all that matters."

"Yet I thought you were from the future..." Navi remarked slyly.

"Rajyhna, too, did seem like she was from this time. Something isn't adding up," Link noted. "Of course, I'm still wondering why they shoved me in here with you."

Shadow sneered. "Does it matter why? What matters is how we get out."

Kasuto knelt on her bench and leaned on the bars separating her from Shadow and Link. "Listen, Lokhe, won't you at least talk to us? I was only ten when you disappeared, but I still want to know what happened to you. You were with us, then all of a sudden you were gone. I remember one time I caught you trying to sneak out... you made me promise not to tell anyone. I caught you doing so several times. Then, one day, you didn't come back... I couldn't say anything, either, because..."

Lokhe sighed, leaning up against the door to his cell. He placed a hand on his forehead. "You're right... I remember it very well... My father died years ago, and my mother had only just passed away. I was all alone. I had you, but then you were spending all your time with your baby sister. Before my mother got sick, we had visited Masa, and I met this girl there... then my mother got sick. She died not long after. With no where else to turn, I escaped to meet up with the only person I could truly call my friend... but..."

"But what?" Link asked, staring up at him.

"Forget it." Lokhe retorted. "Forget I said anything."

"Lokhe, please!" Kasuto called out.

Lokhe sneered. "Yeah, you really cared about me so damn much! You didn't even know who I was!"

Kasuto lowered her head. "B-but, I... I recognized your name! In the Undersea Cavern... I heard the name, but I just didn't put two and two together... I didn't realize..."

"You didn't realize because you didn't care. No one ever gave a damn about me. Except for her... and... Rajyhna..." he collapsed to knees. "I treated her like trash... but she didn't seem to care. I guess... she was just trying to find someone to care about her, too..."

Kasuto closed her eyes, sighing. "I cared about you... I still care..."

"You never cared about me. That's why you didn't warn anyone when she... she..."

"You made me promise to keep your secret!" the blonde snapped back. "I did everything I could to help you! You turned me down at every turn! I wanted to say something, but I never did because of you! Everyone kept asking me if I knew anything about what happened when you disappeared. Everyone was out searching for you, and all I could do is bite my tongue and wait for everything to calm down. I felt like in my silence I had destroyed you. I wanted to die. Relm was the only one who was able to help me to survive all those years, and I learned to deal with it."

She paused briefly, then finished. "Maybe... maybe I just thought that you were gone. You weren't coming back, and there was nothing I could do to change it, so I flushed it out of my mind. I didn't want to linger in the pain any longer."

Kasuto finished her statement, then laid down and curled up into a ball, her messy long hair strewn about all over the place. Lokhe brushed his own hair back, then turned to face Kasuto. He closed his eyes. "I... I'm sorry..." he muttered under his breath. "I guess... I've been so damn selfish..."

He turned away again, shaking his head.

A loud banging woke him suddenly. He jumped up to his feet and saw the door to the other cell open. Kasuto, Navi, and Link were already up as well. "What in the world?" Link asked.

Lokhe turned to look outside. "Rajyhna...?" he asked.

No answer.

Kasuto stepped out of the room and found the keys nearby. She quickly unlocked Link and Lokhe's cell, then the four of them ran up the stairs out of the dungeon, into a small entry room. All of their weapons and equipment were lying on the table, and the guard was dead. The four of them quickly armed themselves, Link noticing that she still had the Moon Pearl, Rod of Seasons, and Harp of Ages. Of course, the Scepter of Darkness was gone.

Lokhe raised a hand up, charging a small ball of energy. "Yes... it seems that my powers are back to full strength."

Kasuto eyed her katana, then quickly sheathed it. "Everything is here... but who opened the door?"

A shadow dashed out of the room. Link immediately took off first, then the rest raced after her. The mysterious figure ran up lines of stares, and once again they found all the guards dead along the way. The path took them through the castle, and up a long set of winding stairs into a tower, where the lone figure at last stopped in front of a large door.

A loud buzzing noise echoed from inside the room. Dihryn could be clearly heard inside. First, however, the mysterious cloaked figure stood in front of them, facing away. Whoever it was, Link immediately knew that he... or she... was taller than herself.

Link unsheathed her sword. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You know who I am," the clearly masculine voice proclaimed. "But that is not important right now. What's important, is what's in here." He pointed to the door.

"Give me your—"

Link was unable to finish, as the figure dashed down the hall and smacked Link upside the head with his pole. "Shh! You'll alert her to our presence!" he whispered.

Link turned back to the person, staring into the boy's eyes. She jumped back in surprise. "Mido!" she called out, but still as quiet as she could. "But, how, why..."

"I came here to save Saria, not you," Mido explained. "That freak in there..." he pointed to the room behind him, "this Loki... he says he knows you. He's met you several times in the past. He explained to me everything about himself, about you, about the Scepter of Darkness, and about Ganondorf. He may be freaky, but he still knows what he's talking about."

"Link, as much as I hate to admit it, I need you. Not this you, but the real you, that boy I remember hating so much as a child. The one who loved Saria so much, not as a sister, but something so much more than that... you cannot do this, you cannot defeat him, unless you can fight his power. You have to remember who you really are."

Link narrowed her eyes. "Mido... what are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"

Mido lowered his head. "Do I sound crazy? Yes, I do. I'm also older now. I've grown up, just like you, and just like Saria. Do I regret it? No. I don't care if Saria hates me the rest of my life. I'm going to live my life to the fullest. But you, all of you... and even me, too... we've all been brainwashed by this demon. Its affected you and Navi the worst. The only reason I know is because Loki snapped me out of it, but clearly he wasn't able to break you free of the curse just yet. You and Navi, you've been changed far more than you realize, because he's manipulated your mind as well. And I know I'm not the first person to tell you this."

Kasuto turned back to Link. "What... what did he do to you?"

Link shook her head. "I don't know... I know something is wrong. Its been on the tip of my tongue this whole time... but I just can't remember... damnit! I'm going to kill that demon if its the last thing I do!"

Lokhe nodded. "Yes... but first..." he motioned toward the door.

Link took in a break of air. "Sorry... you're right. Let's take care of this first." She stepped forward, opened the door, and entered into the darkness...


	54. Wrath of Majora

**_Author's__ Note(s)_**: A long time coming, I know. I'm really wanting to get this thing done and over with. I'm almost done, only a few chapters left. I've extended it slightly so that I can finish this story early, rather than doing a third story. I had this chapter partially completed for a while, so I finally finished it.**  
**

Yes, Dihryn's revelation has been planned for pretty much ever. Dihryn has been hinted at quite a bit; no, she didn't just show up randomly out of the blue. Well, it seems that way, but I created her a while back, and she's one of the "shadowy" figures who has appeared in the past.

As for what some of the characters say later on about the time lapse... well, I planned the time lapse for some time, but I've changed things around on how it is applied. More will be explained by the end of this story. Anyway, I have GOT to get to bed; I'm already an hour late for my bedtime (since I have to be up by 8 AM now, whereas before I pretty much slept in late every day... ugh... :P).

So, yeah, enjoy, and sorry for the delay. I'll try and get the rest of quickly. Yes, the rest of this chapter kinda was rushed a little... Sorry about that.

**UPDATE**: Seems I didn't get to it like I planned. Oh well. New chapter until its completed; see Chapter 55 for more info. I UPDATE the FINAL scene of this chapter. Its not too different, but I still made some changes to improve it.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 54: Wrath of Majora**_

The door to the chamber slammed open. At the center of the room, Dihryn stood tall, staring in front of her at the mural depicting Majora's Mask etched in front of her. "So..." she began, turning around to face them. She held the Scepter of Darkness in her left hand and wore Majora's Mask over her face.

"You've come at last..." she finished.

Link removed her sword as she stepped into the room, Mido, Navi, Lokhe, and Kasuto behind her. "Dihryn... this is the end for you!"

"Why, yes, it is indeed the end for you! Hahaha... I knew you'd come through for me, boy!" Loki called out, cackling from hung along the south wall.

"Oh, yes, little brother, they have come through for you. Exactly as I planned. Now, I shall resurrect Majora and he will smite these fools who stand in my path!" Dihryn proclaimed loudly. "Hahahaha! Majora, oh my love, Majora... how I've missed you."

She sneered, throwing her hand forward. The door slammed shut behind them. Dihryn then turned back to the mural, whispering out an incantation. Dark energies flowed from Scepter of Darkness into the mask, which poured out onto the mural in front of them. It began to glow, growing brighter and brighter.

"This is it..." Lokhe called out. "Its now or never. Attack her with all your might... if Majora comes back to this world it will be the end of all things!"

Link shook her head, holding out her sword in hand. "It will not come to that... Let's end this here and now!"

She ran forward, slashing out her sword at the evil queen. Dihryn jumped to the side, laughing as she held out her hand. "Foolish child... you are nothing before my power!"

A blast of dark energy swirled from her palm, blasting a beam directly into Link, smashing her across the chamber. Spears of blazing energy shot by her, but she merely stepped into the shadow as they flew passed, deflecting several other spears away from her. She saw a barrage of ice shards come flying at her, but she merely held up the scepter and they stopped, turned around, and flew down towards the Kasuto as she weaved in and out of them, several cutting passed her and slicing open new cuts along her arms, and even one on the left side of her neck.

Dihryn raised the Scepter of Darkness up to her left as a pole slammed up against her, prompting her to kick Mido in the gut as she raised up her right hand to absorb the dark blasts of energy spiraling out from Lokhe's fingertips. She grinned. "Hahahaha... child of the shadow, your power only strengthens my own! You are nothing but a foolish boy... begone with you!"

She punched out to her left as Link stood up to charge again, smashing her in the face and knocking Link to the ground again. Dihryn raised up her hand as she walked forward, slowly. Lokhe switched tactics and put his hands together, charging a flaming ball. "See if you can take this!" he called out, shooting it forward.

"I'll help, too!" Navi called out, raising her hands forward as well with a blast of ice. The two attacks merged together and collided into Dihryn's own blast, which she promptly released, throwing out a huge blast of dark energy out against both of them, knocking them back into the wall hard. Navi gasped as she lost consciousness, collapsing to the ground.

Lokhe, meanwhile, collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. "No... how... how can my power..."

"Your power is born of the shadow, demon child!" Dihryn sneered. "I thought you would've known that by now... weren't you the one who stepped in to save your friend, the one you meant when you left your village, and got captured by those who practice the dark arts? She thought you were dead, you know. That's why she was so willing to give her life... she thought she'd find you on the other side!"

Lokhe shook his head. "N-no... no! Damn you! She was already dead! They told me... they..."

"They used you, of course. You know this. They bred you, just like all the others, in order to fight their hated enemies... They never could find her, you know. She went to war, and nearly died in battle. Based on my own reports, she is yet now searching for you, after she discovered of your appearance at Masa Castle."

The woman sneered. "Of course, she will never find you, you worthless wretch, for... its time... no, not time to go back to the place after that little accident you had in Noktyrne... now, you shall be granted what you have truly sought all these many years..." she raised the scepter above his head, dark energy swirling from the orb embedded into the top of it.

Suddenly a huge force shoved into her right side. The scepter fell from her hand, the bottom hitting the ground first as a blast of energy launched out, smashing into the ceiling. Small bits of debris crashed down, knocking the already weak Lokhe out.

Dihryn sneered and grabbed the neck of the person now reaching for the Scepter, smashing her hard into the wall. "You! I've had enough of your meddling..." she struggled in the grip of the dark queen, but to no avail. "Here, let me tell you a story, child... You are so very persistent, despite the curse that has been placed upon you... You know, I remember a curse that I laid just like yours. Thousands of years ago, when my beloved Majora was yet in his prime, there was this foolish race that dared to cross us from achieving our goals... with the power that we received, I cursed them... cursed them all!"

She laughed out. "They did not know what had hit them after all of their men suddenly collapsed to the ground, changing into woman before their very eyes... that was not all, though... I even cursed their offspring, to prevent any men from ever being born again..."

Between agonizing gasps for air, the one within her grasp stared blankly, stunned by what she had heard. "Yes... yes, you know of the ones I speak of. Unfortunately, it seems that my curse did not work exactly the way I intended... They took husbands from other races instead, but yet could not bare any male offspring... and somehow, after one hundred years, a male was finally born into their ranks... And every hundred years after that, whom they immediately made their new king."

"As the spawn of Majora, it seems that Mephistopheles enjoyed it as much as I did... and even that one wretch, that fool created by my hand, even decided to have fun with you, as well. I managed to halt the advance of the Gerudo for a time, but they have only grown more ruthless. Now you... look at you. Though putty in the hands of Mephistopheles, you have persevered all this time..."

She turned and threw Link along the ground, laughing out again. "No matter. When I kill you, I shall please the Gerudo king, but by then, it will be too late... Majora shall be reborn again! And with the power of a sage, too... hehehe... hahahahaha!" she turned around, knelt down on the ground, and picked up the Scepter of Darkness once more. "Yes... With such amazing strength... he shall become unstoppable! Now, die!"

She turned around, ready with a blast of magic. However, the instant her face turned back she saw the sword slash up at her face.

Dihryn stumbled back, gasping out loud, staring in disbelief and she saw the mask fall to the ground in two pieces, crumbling to dust. "N-no! Majora... oh, my sweet Majora, what have they done do you?!" she cried out loud, collapsing to her knees. "My lord... my love... have you... forsaken me? How...? I... I had everything planned out, carefully calculated... Its... impossible..."

Link swung her sword around and slipped it into her sheath. "Dihryn... its over. Hand over the Scepter of Darkness."

Behind her, Kasuto had already freed Loki, and Mido was helping Navi get up. Mido and Navi then ran behind Dihryn and cleared the rubble off of Lokhe, with Navi healing him. They helped him up and pulled him aside.

Dihryn glared up, shaking her head. "No... no!" she stood up and stepped back a few paces, tripping over the rubble where Lokhe once was. "No... you... you fiend, you killed Majora! I... If Majora cannot have this world, then no one will! Mephistopheles... its time... time for you to take over what your 'father' left to you! Its all up to you, now! I'm coming!"

"Wait, no!" Mido yelled out, lunging forward with his pole.

Link shook her head. "Damnit..." she removed her sword and charged forward, watching also as Kasuto came up beside her and did the same. Dihryn whispered an incantation and immediately three weapons came down on top of her, all of which struck one another.

Lokhe came down from the top in the center of it all, the force of his teleport pushing the rest back. "What... Damnit, no, she got away!"

"Everyone, to me!" Loki called out, running over to the corner where they all were. Mido, Kasuto, Shadow, Link, and Navi all crowded around, and instantly, without any warning, they found themselves standing in the center of a dark and dreary forest, black clouds hovering overhead, barely visible through the thick, menacing treeline.

"Dihryn is ahead... she's going to release Mephistopheles herself if you don't stop her!" Loki called out.

Link turned to face the path again. She nodded and instantly ran forward through the trees and into a clearing. A blast of dark energy shot into the sky directly in front of them as a menacing laugh called out. "No!" Link yelled, running straight forward into the center of the field, the others beside her.

Dead trees dotted the area, as did a number of various types of gravestones. At the center, directly in front of a set of stairs leading into a mountain path, stood Dihryn, the blast of energy shooting into the sky from the pedestal where the scepter stood. She laughed maniacally. "Yes, yes, yes... Kill the ones who destroyed Majora!"

Dihryn spun around, facing them all, hands out from her. "Its time for the end of the world! Bring chaos and despair to all life!"

The energy swirled in the sky, then shot down into the mountains behind the pedestal. In vanished, but dark traces of mist enveloped Dihryn. She shook her head. "What... what's this...? Wait... could this be?"

Link dashed forward and stabbed Dihryn in the stomach. However, she vanished and appeared a few paces behind, laughing out. "Hahahaha... yes... it is... Majora... is this what you intended all along? When your mask was destroyed... your remaining power... it has... come to me... This is what you desired..."

She laughed, calling out to them, dark power swirling all around her. "This world will begin anew, once I release Mephistopheles' seal in the Temple of Majora! Behold, I shall become the new ruler over this world... Dihryn Vyrai is a thing of the past... I am Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows!"

Veran's image faded as she seemed to teleport backwards. "No, she's getting away!" Link called out, running up the steps, and straight into the large structure set at the highest point within the Forbidden Woods. Her companions followed behind, chasing Veran's image into the depths of the temple, until at last they came to a room seemingly devoted entirely to the Scepter of Darkness.

"This is it. It all begins now. A new world of chaos shall reign!" Veran slammed the scepter into the pedestal, laughing maniacally all the way as she vanished again. A portal of darkness suddenly opened up, winds spinning all around them.

"That must be the Void of Dimensions," Lokhe called forth, "which is where Mephistopheles is being imprisoned! The Scepter of Darkness acts as a seal linking directly into this void. We have to go inside and destroy him now."

Link nodded. "Yes... let's go, everyone! This truly is it!"

Link and Lokhe jumped in first, then Kasuto followed suit, with Mido and Navi jumped in last. From behind, a figured slowly approached, smiling. "Good luck, young hero... You're going to need it, or a terrible fate shall surely befall not just you, but the entire world."

After speaking, he stepped into shadow and vanished once more.

_**XXXXX**_

The girl's eyes suddenly opened as a figure rushed into the room. "S-sister!"

She jumped to her feet and rushed outside, staring at the dark mist swirling in the air, spreading out far and wide. She lifted the pendant up in her hand as it glowed blood red. She looked to her sister and she was holding her own, purple pendant, also glowing. "Its obvious what this is, Zelda."

Zelda stared up at the other girl, nodding. "Yes... its... its time, Relm..."

"Go, hurry!" Relm called out, as she immediately rushed to grab her things.

Zelda quickly jumped on her horse, but a hand grabbed hers. "Allow me to go with you."

The blond-haired princess turned down, startled. "Maya..."

Maya, armed but without wearing her armor, climbed up behind Zelda as the horse galloped away.

"Come, Freya," Relm called out, as she saw her horse riding out. She shook her head in suprrise. "What the..."

"Hop on!" the girl called down.

Relm climbed on Freya's back as the albino-haired girl laughed, clacking her heels together. "Wh-what are you doing, Sheila?!"

"The same as you," she stated, holding the pendant up in her hand. It was glowing, as well. "I had this voice in my head saying that I needed to go with you."

Another red-haired girl ran out from the tent, but it was already too late. "Aww..."

"Romani, settled down. Now is not the time for games."

"Yes," a tall, armored man remarked. "Malon is right. This is the time for action. While they are busy, we must prepare for the final battle that awaits us."

_**XXXXX**_

Deep in the depths of the searing desert, a lone figure stood at the foot of a majestic temple, adorned with the image of a goddess. He stared up into the sky, unsure of what to think of this marvel.

"Alright, we visited the tomb like you asked, now we've come to this temple. What more do you want from me? We really have got to be getting back now. Have you seen the sky lately?"

The armored knight stepped forward, ignoring the pleas of his companion. "Baask, what in the world are you doing?"

"Vlad my friend, please, calm down... something... something has called me to this place... I can feel it in my soul..."

Vlad sighed. "How hilarious. Yes, we're at the Spirit Temple. So what of it?"

Baask closed his eyes. He opened them, again, then immediately ran for the temple. Vlad sighed. "Alright, I'm coming!" he snapped back, racing forward at full speed.

_**XXXXX**_

The mighty one closed his eyes, shaking off the feeling of dread. "Father... I have done everything I could think of. I have protected our people. And yet... I still have this intense feeling of dread. What is it am I missing? What would you have me do? Already it has been two years since the fall of Hyrule... two long years..."

He opened his eyes, staring into the intense heat. He felt something, deep within his heart. It shook him; was this the truth? She shook his head. "Have I made a mistake? I adhered to the dark lord's wishes... I pulled the gorons from battle. Yet, despite this, nothing has changed, and I have regretted it ever sense. Maybe... maybe I am just weak... but I must be strong, I know I have to be strong."

An enormous flame erupted in front of him. He stared in awe. "Yes... this... this power... Maybe I can do some good after all..."

He stepped forth into the flame and vanished.

_**XXXXX**_

"Okay, question, fish-face," the woman ranted.

"Yes, what is it this time?" the zora remarked.

She sighed. "What exactly are we doing under this lake, anyway?" she asked, staring out at the water flowing around her through the strange temple. "And where is that treasure you promised me for helping you reach this place?"

"I'm sorry, Rajyhna, I'm not following you, honestly."

"Mickaw!" Rajyhna demanded. "What. Are. We. Doing. Here? Answer that question for me."

Mickaw turned back to the altar. "I came here... I came here to honor Ruto..." he mused. "But something else... something seemed to call me to this place... I can feel it..."

Rajyhna sighed. "Ok, so, let me get this straight. You dragged me with you for these past four months across the sea, through enemy-infested territory where I actually had to risk my life to save your ass, got me drenched in cold, freezing water... all because of a feeling you had?" she demanded, looking over her sopping clothes, shivering with cold. "Damn you..."

Mickaw closed his eyes, smiling. "Yes... I... I can feel it... This... this is it... This is why we are here..."

"What is?" she asked.

"This... this is the power of the sages..." he whispered. "The remaining sages are about to wake up..."

Rajyhna raised an eyebrow. "W-wait... I'm a sage?!" she asked, laughing.

Mickaw back-handed her, then stepped forward as a column of water sprayed forth from the center of the room. "No... I am," he proclaimed, as he vanished.

Rajyhna gasped, looking around the chamber. "M-mickaw?! What... where? Where did you... Oh, damn you! Forget it, I'm gone, I'm outta here, you got that? You can find your own way back!"

Mickaw suddenly reappeared in a round chamber, four others standing around him, and one other standing at the center.

"The time of the previous generation of sages is over..." Rauru proclaimed, boldly. "And yet... a new generation is born. Once the final sage has awakened, then the world shall return to a new age. The hero requires our help once more. You know what you must do."


	55. Null and Void

_**Author's Note(s)**_: Finally, a new chapter, after how long?! I don't even remember!

Note that I have UPDATED THE LAST SCENE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I thought that scene was wretched how it ended, so I changed that and altered the dialogue a bit. Its still crap, but its better now.

So, I've finally continued this and gotten down to TWO chapters left. I'm going to be posting one chapter up every day this week until I hit 60. Chapters 58-59 still need to be completed, but they won't be much of a problem and I'm confident this time I'll get them done by the time I need to post them.

Chapters 58-60 are basically an extended epilogue. This story was originally set to end at 57. I extended it to conclude all the conflicts so I didn't have to write a new fanfiction, which I knew I'd never complete. Chapter 58 has a couple sections where it will actually be fully written out, but otherwise the entire chapter is a large summary of what happens. The same goes for 59, except in 59 the only fully written scene is the first one.

The final chapter, 60: And a New Relm Awaits, is pretty much what it sounds. Its a tie-in to my original "Kuhraiy" series I'm working on. 59 is the true epilogue, 60 is just a "cliffhanger" to get people hyped for an original story I'm going to start writing and posting up on FictionPress, but I didn't feel like I could truly feel good about doing it until I finished this story.

And yes, I'll say it right now; I already know about 90% of everything that's going to happen, I just have to write it down on paper. I didn't do that for my fanfictions (well, I did it better for my Zelda ones than my Sonic ones, anyway).

**EXTRA NOTE**: Oh, wow, I just noticed that now has cover arts! When did they add that? I've really been out of the loop. In any case, I ALREADY had logos created for both fanfictions. I don't have anything else for the covers, but I created quick covers with the logos on them. Maybe I'll see if I can convince my wife to draw some cover arts for both fanfictions just so they look a little more polished. Not guaranteeing anything, though!

_**Disclaimer**_: The Legend of Zelda and all characters copyright Nintendo, Mephistopheles copyright mythology, all rights reserved. Relm, Lokhe, Baask, Dihryn, Gersh, and Katrine are all copyright me, Jaidyn Reiman.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 55: Null and Void**_

The familiar dark mists swirled about the empty void. Link took a step forward, seemingly standing upon nothingness. She took a few steps forward, eying the only thing that came into sight. Ahead, the mists swirled around a strange object. As she further approached, immediately she knew what it was.

"Saria..." Link whispered out loud.

Around the seal, the mists formed into a figure, sneering out towards them. "Hehehehe... I see that you have at last arrived... Seems that my 'gift' to you has not faltered your perseverance... Still, it was fun, hero. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going, there's a whole world out there just waiting for me to devour..."

Navi shook her head. "No... not on your life, you bastard... You took something from me, too, remember? I intend to get it back!"

Mephistopheles laughed. "Hahahaha... Oh yes... it was fun toying with you... even your memory has returned, too, has it? At least Link was able to resist it for a time... you fell right into it."

Navi lowered her head. "But... I..."

"I figured you would enjoy your old life back. Don't you remember the good old days, when you were just like any ordinary Kokiri?" the demon remarked. "I was only giving you back what you already lost..."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes, you were right. I did miss those days. I suppose... you could say I just accepted the change, because I enjoyed that sense of innocence I had... how long has it been? One hundred years?"

Navi opened her eyes again. "But... that is not the way it is supposed to be. My time had come; I was too old to remain a Kokiri any longer. Over the past hundred years I wished I could go back to those days, falling into your trap. But no more. The forest needs me to help watch over it and all those within."

He laughed again, then turned to eye the one standing in the shadows. "Ah yes, but despite your initial prevalence, even you succumbed to it... could it be that my power could not reach you at first due to your time away from this time?"

"You're a fool," Lokhe proclaimed, "and I'm going to wipe you off the face of this world... It took me a long time to get back here, but I'm going to destroy you for what you did to me!"

The demon sneered. "Oh, what I did to you, you say? I thought it was the Noktuhs who did that to you..."

Lokhe hissed. "Yes... and it was your power that they infused me with. If I destroy you, I shall rid myself of this infernal curse!"

"Hehehe... Don't you like your immortality?" the demon remarked. "How touching... but no matter, I shall end it all."

"Yes," Mido proclaimed, holding out his long polearm behind him. "It ends as soon as you release Saria! If it takes all of our power to wipe you out, then so be it."

"Link, I'm ready when you are," Kasuto remarked as well, sliding her katana out from her sheath. "We'll destroy him, together, and get you back to the way you belong. Then we can defeat Ganondorf... together, with the help of our friends."

"Mephistopheles!" Link called out in her still-feminine voice. "Curse or no curse, I care not. I'm going to save Saria. It doesn't matter if I ever get back to normal, so long as Saria is saved then we shall save this world!"

"So be it," Mephistopheles remarked, letting go of Saria. He melted away into the ground, and the mists rose up all around them, shooting out six pillars high above them. Out from each pillar stepped one figure, five of them clearly recognizable. Ganondorf, Agahnim, Vaati, Veran, and Gersh.

Link raised an eyebrow. "General Gersh... why would he be chosen..."

"It doesn't matter," Navi called back. "They're just memories of our past! He's using our own memories to form these creatures of shadow..."

Link glanced around, then eyed the sixth figure, a young woman wielding a large scimitar, clearly Gerudo. The face seemed familiar, but she couldn't picture it. "Who... who is that?"

Navi turned back, shaking her head. "I-I... wait... I remember her... she tried to stop us when we went to confront Ganondorf at the Spirit Temple... I don't recall her ever giving her name, though..."

Kasuto raised an eyebrow. "Katrine Domera," she remarked. "She is Ganondorf's lapdog... Watch out, they're coming!"

Link turned just in time to catch a strike from the shadow Ganondorf's mighty sword, locking together. She pressed hard, but suddenly he shoved her back and knocked her to the ground. She locked swords again with Ganondorf's sword, then rolled and kicked the shadow's legs out, mist spewing into the darkness of the void. The shadow of Ganondorf tripped, but quickly reformed itself, giving Link only a sparse moment to regain her footing and counter his next attack.

She brandished her sword, pushed forward again, the shadow of the dark lord and stabbed him into his heart. The figure merely laughed, though, and suddenly she felt a pierce into her side. The blond-haired woman quickly jumped in and slashed through the figure of Katrine Domera, as meanwhile the shadow of Gersh continued to tail Kasuto.

Lokhe lunged himself in front of Navi to protect her from a volley of magic spewn out by Dihryn's shadow. He vanished and appeared behind Navi this time as he launched a flurry of dark bolts of electrical energy back at the wind sorcerer's shadow. The replica of Vaati was pierced several times, but the shadows quickly reformed themselves and he simply smiled, casting several additional blasts back at Lokhe.

Navi screamed, causing Lokhe to lose his concentration. She held up a barrier being pounded repeatedly by magical blasts. After getting struck in the side but a huge gush of wind, Lokhe quickly regained his concentration to focus entirely on Vaati, catching his next attack and throwing it back at the sorcerer, whom quickly lost balance, enabling Mido to stab his pole into the shadows heart.

Lokhe teleported back in front of Navi again and threw up his own, stronger barrier to protect her. "Go!" he yelled.

She gladly accepted the offer and ran off to help Link. Lokhe held out his right hand and charged up a blast of energy, shooting the waves out in front of him, knocking over the image of Veran over. Suddenly, a blinding light blazed out in front of him, stunning him. Pain suddenly erupted throughout his body and he fell cold.

Link fought off the figure of Katrine, still wounded. Kasuto was unable to help as the figure of Gersh blockaded all of her attacks, his defenses too strong for her to overcome him. Navi raced it and shot at the figure of Gersh a few times with her own magic, which admittedly wasn't as strong as Lokhe's. The chunks of ice dented his armor a little, but naturally the shadows simply reforged themselves. However, he turned to face Navi and Kasuto sighed in relief. After looking around, she quickly ran off in the opposite direction of Link.

Navi backed away from Gersh as she continually eyed Link, still wounded. After taking a few more steps, she looked to her right and stopped. Gersh looked as well, only to get himself stabbed in the side by Mido. Navi immediately ran off after Link.

Mido continued to fight hard, avoiding the point of Gersh's spear the best he could. Gersh stabbed forward and Mido jumped back, only to swing his pole around to knock Gersh's spear up, allowing middle to stab him in the gut. The armored defense, despite being a shadow created by Mephistopheles, was still incredibly strong, though, and Mido barely placed a dent in it. Gersh's shadow swung his fist around into Mido's head, this time of which he could not avoid, and the Kokiri boy collapsing to the ground, if you could call it "ground."

Link bit her lip as she continued to strike Katrine's sword blow by blow. Link was already exhausted and in pain from the black wound in her side, but could not do anything about it; this shadow was incredibly fast and agile. Katrine sneered, continuing to severely weaken Link's energy and strength. Swiftly, several shards of ice pierced into her, and Link knocked her to the ground.

Navi raced in and healed Link's wound the best she could before Katrine regained her footing and lunged again. Now feeling a little better, Link struck back with greater ferocity, also aided by Navi's magic. Katrine slowed down rapidly due to the blocks of ice being shot in her face, giving Link the opportunity to stab her in the gut.

After being down a few seconds, Mido managed to regain his consciousness before Gersh could finish him off. Mido rolled out of the way of Gersh's spear as it stabbed into the "ground," and then again. He pushed himself back up to his feet just in time for Link to join in. With both Link and Mido racing around him, the figure of Gersh was unable to keep up as they whittled away his armor blow by blow, until finally the two stabbed him simultaneously in the back and front.

The light was so unreal in this realm of shadow. It called to her, and she was unaffected by the glazing brightness that had enveloped her. Kasuto raced through the light, looking around frantically. "Lokhe? Lokhe!"

She heard his voice, softly. She saw him lying on the ground, covering his eyes. "No matter what I do I can't shut it out, can't focus... the light... it burns..."

"Your time living within the shadow has blinded you, Lokhe," Kasuto remarked. "No matter how hard you try to fight him, you cannot escape his shadow. He's always there, and you're forever trapped within. You need to embrace the darkness inside, not fight it, just like I must embrace the light."

Lokhe concentrated hard, trying to think things through. He felt his power growing. The light around him dissipated as a dark aura of shadow enveloped his body. He stood up, looking around. The light was still blinding, but his own darkness blocked it out. He could envision Kasuto standing in front of him, even though he could not actually see her.

He also could make out the one behind it. He turned, facing just past Kasuto, and charged another magic attack in his hand. A blue crystalline form enveloped his arm, and he raised it up. Kasuto stood and watched as the crystal shot out from Lokhe's hand, extending directly passed her and into the heart of Agahnim's shadow, the final one vanishing. The light vanished as well, fading down, allowing Lokhe to send away the aura of darkness around him.

"Hehehe... impressive, but not fast enough!" Mephistopheles remarked, now visible again beyond the shadows he sent after them. "Its time... for my resurrection!" he yelled out, holding his hand out towards Saria.

"No!" Link cried out.

The energy crashed into a crystal object that encased Saria, cracking and splintering. "If only you'd been faster, Link... this could have been avoided... But my power has grown too much now. Her soul is mine!"

The crystal broke down and shattered to pieces. Link gasped at the site. A light shone down from above upon a small tree in a small circle of grass. Except... that "tree" was clearly Saria! "What... what in the world...? Saria?!"

"That's all that remains of her soul, you fool. Did you truly think you could save her? Why did you delay so long, Link? After all, it only took you a year and a half since you first set out to finally reach this place..."

Kasuto ran over to the others, shaking her head in dismay. "What? That's impossible!"

Lokhe came up behind her as well. "I concur. He's lying! Link, I can only count about six months total. There's no way we've been gone that long.

"Stop it with your nonsense!" Link snapped, brandishing her blade. "Its time to die!"

Mephistopheles laughed out loud and shot a blast of energy towards Saria. Link screamed. "NO!"

Six pillars of light suddenly appeared all around Saria, forming a circular barrier, the colors of the remaining six sages. The pillars faded, showing the spirits of all six materialized in the midst. From the purple one came Relm, the orange one Baask, the red one Link-Goro, the blue one Mickaw, the white one Zelda, and the yellow one Rauru.

"Even Mickaw is here...!" Navi mused out loud, surprised. "How..."

"Attack him, now!" Relm called out. "We can't hold out much longer!"

"Damn you foolish mortals... I will kill you all!" Mephistopheles yelled out, throwing additional attacks against them. Relm screamed in pain, but continued to hold up the barrier.

The next attack knocked Mickaw back, but he too regained his footing. "Get over there, now!"

Kasuto nodded and ran forward. Link went next, then Lokhe and Navi. Mido stood back for a second, bewildered by what just happened. _'They didn't realize how long they've been gone...?'_ he wondered to himself.

Mido finally raced after them, joining in the fight as well. Mephistopheles continued to barrel down on the souls of the sages protecting Saria, and the barrier continued to decay. Each of the sages were notably shaken, all starting to lose concentration. Relm looked like she was about to pass out.

Lokhe charged balls of dark energy in both hands and launched each one at Mephistopheles. He sneered, laughing. "Your dark power cannot harm me, fool!"

"You think so, don't you? Wait until you get a load of this!" he stopped and clasped his hands together, each one enveloping in a dark crystal like he did before. He then shot both of them out, piercing through Mephistopheles as the others jumped around the attack while still closing in on him.

Finally Mephistopheles stopped his assault, collapsing down to the ground. The last barrage struck the barrier, and one of the sages at last collapsed, fading away into shadow. The barrier shattered to pieces, Saria's soul now completely vulnerable.

Kasuto slashed her katana across Mephistopheles as he got off the ground. Navi launched a barrage of icicles at him which pierced into him. Mido smashed his pole across Mephistopheles' head and Link stabbed the demon in the heart.

He laughed, loudly, echoing across the entire world of shadow. He took a few steps back, shaking, collapsing to the ground. The mists swirled around, his body vanishing into nothingness.

The sages looked around, desperately trying to find someone. "Wh-where did he go?! What could have happened?"

The others raced over to the spirits of the sages, but Link stared down at the body of Mephistopheles. She stared out around herself as the entire world of shadow was sucked away, pulling itself back into the scepter of darkness.

"What happened?!" Kasuto asked, looking around at the six sages left. "Where is Saria?"

Relm looked over at where Saria's soul once stood. "I... I don't know. She was right there... but, Rauru is gone!"

Link stared down, collapsed to her knees, and cried. Before her lay the lifeless body of Saria, where Mephistopheles once was, still with the fatal wound inside. The sages looked over and gasped. "No... were we too late?" Zelda mused.

Kasuto and Navi both ran over, attempting to heal Saria. "It... no, its not... she's..."

Link stood up and wiped away her tears. "At least she's not in pain anymore. Her soul is now free."

"All this for nothing," Link-Goro remarked. "Rauru is gone, and now Saria as well. Hyrule will never be free from Ganondorf's clutches."

Baask crossed his arms. "We'll have to regroup. We'll need to return to camp and immediately set out to retrieve Link and the others; it'll be far too long for them on foot. They've already been gone far longer than anticipated."

Relm and Zelda both nodded. Relm turned to Link. "Link! We're sorry, but there's nothing more we can do here. We're all inexperienced sages. Rauru was the one guiding us. We will send horses for you immediately, but please hurry back, we need you!"

Link turned to face them, nodding. "Yes, don't worry. We'll set out for home immediately. I'm sorry we took so long... I don't know what happened. Time is somehow playing tricks on us."

"Travel safely," Zelda remarked. "We'll meet up again soon enough."

The five of them vanished again. The five remaining turned to each other, then to Saria. The others thern turned to Link. He shook his head. "No... I can't do it yet. I have to give her a proper burial. She deserves that much."

Lokhe nodded. "Very well, I'll help you. Let's get this over with."


	56. World of Chaos

**_Author's Note(s)_**: No comment. Wait, that was a comment, wasn't? Nevermind...

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 56: World of Chaos**_

After wandering the ruins, Link managed to find a small graveyard area outside the shrine which also contained an old shed for the gravecrreeper. Inside she found a pair of shovels. After finding a good spot, she handed Lokhe the second shovel and the two dug a large enough hole to gently place Saria within it.

Once it was ready, they went back inside the temple to retrieve Saria. Link's heart beat rapidly as she held onto Saria's lifeless body. Despite her current form, Link still was able to carry Saria herself, and chose to do so instead of asking Lokhe for help. Lokhe, Mido, Kasuto, and Navi followed Link out to the side of the graveyard, and gently she placed Saria's cold body next to the hole.

"Now I will need your help. I can't get her down inside myself," Link remarked, looking up at Lokhe. He nodded, moving to walk closer. Link held up her hand. "Just... wait a second."

She closed her eyes, tearing up. She reached down and touched Saria's hand. Somehow, she could hear the voice inside her head, mocking her. _'Why... why, Link? Why did you kill me? Why?! Link... Link!'_

"L-link!" Kasuto gasped out.

"What in the-?!" Mido called out, moving to run forward.

"Link, why did you kill me? Why?!" Saria cried out, smacking Link across the face.

Her previously lifeless body sprang up, moving in a twisted form like that of a common ReDead. Her body decayed rapidly, ghastly eyes staring forth. She turned and screamed, immediately Lokhe found himself unable to move, fear instantly etched into his mind.

Link shook her head, crying out. "Oh goddess, Saria! What, how?! How is this...?"

Saria's twisted face turned to Link and she screeched out in pain and agony. The fear filled Link's mind and she stared in stunned silence as Saria's body slowly made her way towards him.

"Saria!" Mido called out, racing forward pole in hand.

She smiled as he stabbed his pole towards her, unable to finish the job. She grabbed it, and flung him over her onto the ground. Kasuto had come in for the attack as well, but upon seeing what happened she stopped. "That's... no, that's not possible, if she was truly dead she could've have possibly thrown him like that!"

Link gasped, standing up on her two feet again, staring at Saria. "You... what the hell are you?! What have you done with Saria?!"

The green piercing eyes stared back and Link, and she gasped out loud. "No..."

"Hehehe... hahahaha!" Saria laughed loudly, the scepter of darkness appearing in her hand again. Her body suddenly repaired itself, even the stab wound in her stomach, looking more beautiful and majestic than she ever had been, and yet even more deadly. She levitated into the air, raising the staff overhead as storms erupted, crashing into the mountainside, ripping apart the cliffs as they came crashing down into the small graveyard.

The five quickly rushed back up the steps into the temple, but Saria shot ahead of them, pulling apart the very foundations as it crumbled down to the ground, threatening to bury them alive. Link led the way through the temple of Majora and out through the front doors, where upon he came to another ghastly sight.

Lying upon the ground, in a heap of blood, was "Loki," the trickster, whom Link formerly knew as the enigmatic Happy Mask Salesman. He was the one that had brought him here, and he had waited outside for them, but somehow, he was killed, perhaps by Dihryn Aslark.

Despite this new predicament, though, Link had no time to react, as the temple foundation continued to collapse, with debris flying everywhere. Lokhe and Navi raised up a barrier to protect them from the flying debris until everything finally settled down.

At last, Saria appeared before them once again, still staring down at them with those piercing green diamond-shaped eyes.

Link stared up at her, sneering. "Damn you... DAMN YOU! Let her GO you BASTARD!" she screamed off at the top of her lungs.

Saria laughed. "Hehehehe... fool! Why do you think I 'have' her? She's dead, she's gone! Her soul is MINE, remember? This body that I preserved shall be my new vessel as I remake this planet into a new world of chaos!"

Sparks of dark electrical energy shot out from the Scepter of Darkness overhead and into the Forbidden Woods. The forest came alive as trees turned and walked into the clearing to attack Link and her companions.

Kasuto held her sword up high to deflect a blow from one of the newly created ents while Saria just casually floated across and into the trees "Chow, guys. I've got a date with my new playground!"

"Sick bastard...!" Mido called out, spinning his pole in his hand to deflect strikes from the attacking trees.

Lokhe jumped in front and blew everyone back with a huge wind gush. "Stand back!" he called, holding both hands out in front of him, pointing towards each other. A ball of flame grew larger and larger. Suddenly, he pulled both arms back to the right, then launched it forward. An explosion erupted out in front of him, destroying all of the incoming ents, at the cost of him losing consciousness immediately following.

Kasuto ran in and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder. Link was surprised, but quickly raced through the blazing forest after Mephistopheles, now in possession of Saria's body.

As they raced through the forest, Saria continued to slowly hover through the air, taunting them. She turned around, seeing them begin to catch up to her. "Hehehe... haven't I gotten rid of you yet?

"Not until you give Saria back to us!" Navi called out.

Mephistopheles laughed. "I don't think so. I like this body. Don't you agree?"

"I won't rest until I have pierced you through your heart!" Mido snapped back.

"Ah, indeed," Mephistopheles remarked, "but would you risk killing Saria again?"

Link snickered. "So you admit... she's still alive. Where have you locked her soul away to, you monster?"

"Heeheehee... hahahaha.. don't you worry, she's in my capable hands..." she snickered as the pearl sitting upon the top of the scepter glowed green.

Mephistopheles at last exited the forest, turned back and shot a blast of electrical power into the woods. The trees came crashing down into the ground, threatening to trap Link and her companions within its depths. Despite all her best efforts, though, Mephistopheles still watched as they escaped out from the Forbidden Woods.

Saria descended to the ground now, staring them all down. Lokhe was now back up on his feet again, as well, and the others all lined up directly in front of Mephistopheles as she stood there waiting in the open plains. "Fools..." she proclaimed, twisting the staff around behind her, turning back to face them. "Prepare... to meet your maker... die now!"

Mephistopheles launched a barrage of attacks out from the staff as the pearl continued to glow bright green. Link, Lokhe, and Mido were immediately hit by the full force of the attack and more shot out towards Navi and Kasuto as well. Link found herself become more stiff, harder to move. She looked at her skin as it became coarse and hard. Her finger curled up like tree branches and her hair became leaves. Her feet became roots, trying to pull her down into the ground, but she resisted with all her might.

Mido was far more quickly overcome by it, already fully transformed and unable to move. His consciousness was still there, but he couldn't do or say anything. Lokhe was more resistant, but even he was already stuck to the ground and couldn't conjure up a spell to resist it.

Kasuto and Navi managed to evade the attack as Mephistopheles was distracted with the other three's transformation. "Impossible, that wasn't...! No, now you DIE!" he yelled out, shooting more attacks out.

Kasuto was unable to avoid the attack this time as it hit her head on, now several paces in front of them. She gasped as she felt her feet transforming into roots. Lokhe had almost managed to escape when he was struck again, transforming him the rest of the way.

Navi was also struck this time, shaking her head in dismay. "This again..?! Ew, get off, get off!" she cried as she felt her body changing, rooting itself into the ground.

"I want you fools to die! How can you possibly be resisting me?! Damn you!" he shot out at Link again, and she felt the pain, but continued to fight it. She removed her sword with her branch of a hand and cut away, painfully, at the roots that now made up her feet. She finally managed to break free and ran forward.

Kasuto tried to remove her sword to follow after Link, but her hand had already transformed too much, she couldn't pick it up. She struggled to move her feet, but they were rooted tightly into the ground. The pain continued up her arms and reaching into her face. She stared up at Link, whom lunged at Mephistopheles despite her current condition.

Link's Kokiri Sword collided with the Scepter of Darkness again. After she had cut her roots to the ground she was able to move all parts of her body freely again. She couldn't see her face, but she knew that the transformation had fully covered her body, effectively making her a full ent or perhaps a dryad at this point. It didn't matter, though, nothing mattered except defeating Mephistopheles.

Mephistopheles bashed her staff into Link, whom barely felt the blow on her new bark skin. The demon within Saria's body continued to pound her staff into Link, though, whom had no time to react, knocking her down to the ground. Mephistopheles stepped on Link's right arm, crushing it into the ground before Link could reach her sword. "If I can't kill you with my power, then I'll kill you the old fashioned way! Your friends are about finished either way, so all I have to do is finish off you."

Navi glanced around, looking over and Kasuto, seeing they were both almost immobile. She could still move her head and hands a little bit, but she was becoming increasingly stiff. Lokhe and Mido didn't even have that capability, they were completely immobile and unresponsive. She couldn't figure out why she and Kasuto were the exceptions... and Link, too.

Kasuto bit her lip, unsure of what to think of her current predicament. Was this truly the end? Had they already lost? Here she saw herself and realized now that she was going to become some sort of god-forsaken tree, likely a fate worse than death. She could still feel the consciousness of Lokhe and Mido, so she knew they were still alive down in their somewhere.

_'Goddess help me...'_ she cried to herself.

"_Only your own power may set you free,"_ she heard a voice echo in her mind.

She shook her head in disblief. _'What... what is this?'_

"_Believe in yourself."_

Kasuto closed her eyes, thinking it through. '_Believe... in myself...?'_

"I can do this..." she whispered, an aura of light enveloping her body.

Kasuto clapped her hands together firmly as the light poured over her. Her "roots" retreated into her body and her twisted hands came back together, although they still maintained their barky texture. She turned to the sky and cried out, then threw her hands down to the ground.

A mighty aura of light encased the entire field. Mephistopheles was blinded by the light, stepping back a few paces. Navi was immediately freed just like Kasuto had been as were Mido and Lokhe, though they were still frozen solid, unable to move.

Kasuto brandished her sword and threw it into the sky, suddenly the scenery fading around her as the light enveloped her completely. Suddenly, she found herself standing in a circular chamber, five eyes immediately turning to face her.

"K-kasuto?!" Relm called out.

"This isn't over yet," Kasuto remarked. "Follow me!"

She vanished again, suddenly awaking upon the field once more. _"Take the sword in your hand._" she heard whisper into her ears.

"_Yes, Rauru. Thank you._"

She immediately sheathed her sword, feeling the holy power flow into her. A mighty golden sword materialized in her hand and she stared off at Link in the distance. "Now!" she yelled.

The spirits of the five sages appeared across the field behind Mephistopheles. Link continued to slash at the demon, but none of her attacks seemed to work. She hit the staff at every point, she hit Saria's body, but Mephistopheles made her completely resilient to all attacks. Not even the pearl at the tip of the staff received a dent from her sword.

Kasuto stared outwards at Mephistopheles, glaring intently. She held out the sword, crying out. "Excalibur, show me your true power!"

A spear of light shot out from the sword at the demon, stunning her. The other five sages shot out their own attacks as well, piercing into Saria's body. Mephistopheles was now completely immobile, but Link's attacks still did absolutely nothing.

"Hehehe... its no use! They can't hold their power for long, I will be free, and you will regret defying me!"

"Not if I can help it!" a female voice proclaimed.

A ball of light whizzed past Link's forehead, merging into Link's Kokiri Sword, empowering it. "Link, let's finish this, now!"

"N-navi?!" Link called out.

"Do it! I shall sharpen your blade! The power of the sages has restored me back to my true power! Hurry, before its too late!"

Link shook her head. "But... what about you?! I already lost Saria, I won't lose you, too!"

"You're so naïve," she remarked, "but I always liked that about you."

Suddenly the sword began to move on its own. Link gripped it firmly, but Navi was heavily manipulating it. The sword struck out and slashed through the glowing green pearl at the tip of the scepter of darkness, shattering it to pieces, but the blast also shattered the Kokiri Sword, throwing Link back several feet. She turned up and screamed. "NAVI!"

A green mass of energy emerged from the shattered pearl that formed into a figure resembling Saria. The sages vanished except Kasuto, whom collapsed to her feet. Mephistopheles took a step back, shaking his head. "No... no, I won't have it! No!"

The green mass of energy suddenly flew into Saria's body as Mephistopheles screamed from within. "NOOOO! I won't lose! I can't... This... this can't be happening!"

Saria shook violently as Mephistopheles continued to fight for control. The scepter collapsed to the ground and balls of energy shot out, one striking Lokhe, restoring him as he regained his footing. Kasuto was hit as she was lying on the ground, and slowly her barky skin receded. Mido found himself able to move again as he felt his skin returning to normal.

Saria's body twisted awkardly as she slowly stepped backwards, then finally turned to the sky and screamed. "NOOOOOO!" Mephistopheles called forth as a mass of dark shadows spewed out of Saria's mouth, eyes, ears, and nose, all flying up into the sky before abruptly exploding in a mass of dark electrical currents flying about in all directions.

Link raced over and caught Saria as she collapsed to the ground, rain pouring down from the sky. Link's body finally restored to normal just as Saria started to regain consciousness. Mido ran over as well, while Lokhe went to greet Kasuto.

"Ugh... what... where... am I?" Saria asked, opening her eyes. She looked down at herself. She was wearing the same outfit as when she was first stabbed by Link, but her stab wound was gone.

"Huh...? I'm... I'm not dead? What... what happened?"

Mido gave off a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddess..."

"Saria lurched back, collapsing onto the ground, shaking her head. "M-mido?! How is it possible? Why are you so much older now? What's going on?" she turned to Link. "Who are you? Where's Link? Do you know..."

Link raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember anything since that night? You've been trapped within the Scepter of Darkness for a year and a half already. Even I can't believe its been that long, but its the truth."

She looked at Mido. "That's why you look so much older... But, where is..." she turned to Link again, locking eyes. "Wait... those eyes... Link, what happened to you?"

"Mephistopheles happened," Link answered. "But it doesn't matter as long as you're safe. Come, let's go home;" she held out her hand. Saria graciously accepted, and Link pulled her up off of the ground and into an embrace.

The five came together again. Link stared down at the ground. "But Navi... she's gone, now... it wasn't without a loss."

Kasuto nodded. "No... but now we have all seven sages again. We can finally defeat Ganondorf once more. Link, do you have a sword?"

He nodded, pulling out a sword slightly larger than the Kokiri Sword out from belt. "Yes... the Picori Blade. I still have it. I have no choice now; Navi used her power as Guardian of the Forest to infuse the Kokiri Sword enough to destroy Mephistopheles and free Saria. The blade served its purpose and shattered. This one shall have to do until I can reclaim the Master Sword. This blade must be utilized to re-seal Vaati, anyway."

Kasuto nodded. "Yes... very well, then," she turned to face Saria. "Are you alright? Do you not remember anything?"

Saria shook her head. "No... I can't remember anything since the night I... the night I died... I still don't understand how I'm alive..."

"Its simply," Lokhe chimed in. "Mephistopheles desired your body and soul. You did die that night, but he trapped both your body and soul together. He restored your body and used your soul to increase his power exponentially. Since your body had been restored, once Link freed your soul from Mephistopheles' clutches your soul returned to your body once more."

"I heard from Rauru and Impa before," Kasuto remarked. "They reasoned that you were conscious even while you were trapped in the Scepter of Darkness. However, I suspect that although that may have happened to your soul, you have no memory of any of it as you never physically experienced those events."

Saria closed her eyes. "I-I see... I still don't understand any of this... Did he... did he defile my body?"

Link shook her head. "He used your body, but he never had the opportunity to do anything with it. He planned to keep it permanently, though. Only with the power of the sages as of Navi were we able to stop him."

The green-haired girl turned around and looked at the Scepter of Darkness lying on the ground, the pearl at its tip now shattered. She reached out for it, and suddenly a flash echoed in her mind of a pair of green eyes staring her down. She pulled back, but finally grabbed it off the ground. "This... this cursed thing... I should never have touched this wretch in the first place..."

She turned towards the others, still staring at the scepter. "...now his power is gone, but I can still feel some of its power left inside... if we're going to do this, we need all the help we can get."

"I don't like it," Kasuto remarked, "but if something happens, you have friends by your side now. We won't let anything happen to you again."

Mido nodded. "Agreed."

"Come," Lokhe remarked, "let us go. We will end this war. We don't even have horses, it will take us far too long to get back even if we leave now. We mustn't stay here."

The others nodded and made their way after him, except Saria. She just stood there, staring at the woman that was Link as she walked away. Saria shed a tear, but then looked at the staff in her hand. "H-hey, Link..." she called out quietly.

Link turned around. "Yes?"

Saria pointed the staff at him, closed her eyes, and a ball of darkness shot out towards him. "What, no!" Mido called out, jumping in the way.

"Mido?!" Link called out.

"What in the...?" Mido remarked, staring _her_self over. "Saria, what on..."

In the midst of the confusion Saria tried again, this time actually hitting Link. Suddenly Link felt taller. He looked himself over, smiling. "Wow... its been so long I forgot what I looked like as a guy," he mused out loud.

Saria ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh Link... I can't believe I actually managed to do that... Part of Mephistopheles' power must be left within the scepter..."

"Saria, can you PLEASE turn me back now?" Mido asked, fuming over her new predicament.

Saria marched on along the path, smiling cheerful. "Oh, you can wait a couple of days... or a couple of weeks, it'll be a while before we get back anyway. Suits yourself for not trusting me!"

Link muttered a chuckle as he followed after Lokhe, Saria, and Kasuto. Mido, fuming, ran off after them, not willing to be left behind in her current state.

A shadow lingered in the background, crawling along the ground. _'Fools... you may have defeated me for now, but I cannot be destroyed... you will see... I will return... Hehehehe, hahahaha!'_


	57. Under Black Skies

_**Author's Note(s)**_: 3...

I talk too much, I should just plain write more. Anyway, this is the last "real" chapter of the fanfiction. The final chapters consist of a 3-part epilogue.

Fun fact: "Under Black Skies" was originally the name of the third but canceled fanfiction in this series. In fact, one-third of this chapter was taken from the first chapter I had written for the first chapter of that fanfiction (which, ironically, was originally cast as the first scene in Chapter 53 of this one, but I didn't like it there so I cut it out).

Oh, and I'm not sure on this one. I don't think I like it very much. Let me know how bad it is, 'kay?

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Chapter 57: Under Black Skies**_

Footsteps echoed across the rainy pier. Voices called out as a ship docked. A lone figure marched away to meet with another. The waters have poured down from the treacherous clouds overhead for weeks now.

A green-haired woman clad in silver armor sat down in front of the massive chasm where Ordona Castle once stood, allowing her feet to touch the cool ocean water that had poured into it. She stared blankly, thinking over everything that had happened to her in her lifetime. She did not know why she returned to him. Maybe... it was denial.

She heard footsteps, so she quickly pulling herself up onto the solid ground again and dried off her feet, slipping her boots back on over them again. However, as she turned around, she saw... nothing. There wasn't a sign of anyone around her.

She shook her head. "Hello...?" she asked.

The woman turned around, eying all around her to see if she could spot anything of interest. Suddenly, she noticed a shadow dash across the path. She removed her sword and ran forward a few paces, but the figure came up behind and gripped her tightly around the neck, with a dagger on the other side.

Blood began to seep from the wound as a voice whispered in her ear.

"So..." the female voice began, "have you killed him yet?"

The green-haired woman gasped upon hearing those words. "Y-you... why... are you here?"

The intruder spat on the ground. "You don't even have the guts to say the name of your own daughter...? The one you hate because of what he did to you, Selena?"

Selena closed her eyes, sighing. "I'm yours for the taking. I messed up everything. I kept denying it all along, trying to throw the blame away. I left him... I abandoned Dane after what he did to me... and I abandoned you, too. Is that why you have become the monster what you are now? Is that my fault?"

"Enough!" the woman screamed, piercing Selena's neck even deeper.

At the pier an armored woman stood leaning up against a wall as men unloaded weapons and supplies off of the ship. Suddenly, a familiar face stepped down, and she gasped. "H-heath?!" she called out, standing up and staring him down.

Heath Marlin turned around. "Maya...?"

"Everything is coming in just as we planned," a young woman remarked to an older man clad in a black cloak, the same one that left the pier earlier. "Have your troops ready—hey, are you even listening to me?!"

The figure sneered. "Why should I? I have no reason to follow your orders! You're responsible for my sister's death, you've bested me at every turn, getting all the glory." he pulled out a pair of twin katanas, staring her down. "I should KILL you right now!"

The woman stared him down, removing her own katanas. "Enough of this shit, Vlad! We have a war going on! And what do you mean your sister? Since when have you had a sister?!"

"I heard what happened on Snowpeak! Its your fall for blowing that mission all those years ago; I lost everything! My parents, my brother and sister... And then I learn that you found her but let her die! You'll never get away with this, Relm Kisaragi!" Vlad called out, charging forward.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you now!" Rajyhna proclaimed boldly.

"Dane is dead," Selena answered. "Your father... the one who caused us so much grief... is no more. As am I. I'm already dead to this world, so nothing else can possibly hurt me. You want me to suffer, right? If you didn't want that, you would kill me here and now. Do it."

The mystery figure narrowed her eyes. "I... I..."

"Selena!" Miranda called out, pulling out her sword. She ran into the fray and stared down the young woman holding a dagger to Selena's neck, standing up against the edge of the city. As she eyed the woman closer, she shook her head. "What... you again?!"

"Miranda, get out of here! I've hurt you enough... just let me die," Selena called out. "Do it, Rajyhna! Kill your mother now... the one who destroyed your life. Is that not what you want?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "That's it, isn't it...?" she asked, staring directly at Rajyhna. "You've been hunting me down for years... Have you been trying to find her? Or are you just angry that she found another family? Of course, I suppose that means we both ought to be angry with her... But look at how different we are from one another. You don't give a damn about anyone, but I care about what happens to this world. We've both been abandoned by this same woman, but I am nothing like you. Don't you understand by now? You don't have to be like this!"

Rajyhna narrowed her eyes. "Yes... I do. My life was stolen away from me, so its only fair that I steal it back!"

"Heath, what on earth... I thought you were DEAD!" Maya called out. "All this time you've been alive and you never thought to show your sorry little face around? You never once thought to come looking for me? I thought we were friends!"

Heath crossed his arms. "Maya... I didn't know what happened to you. All I wanted to do was find my sister. That's the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry, I never realized YOU were alive."

Maya nodded, closing her eyes. "I... understand." she opened them again, suddenly gasping out loud. "What... you?!"

Heath stepped back as the figure appeared before them, arms crossed. "What the? What do you think you're doing here?!"

He sneered. "Simple. War is bad for business. I'm here to put a stop to it. End of story."

Maya shook her head. "I damn well don't think so!" she proclaimed, holding out her sword. "Answer me this: why did you kill me father, Dalton? Why?!"

Relm and Vlad crossed sword for sword, blow for blow, striking out against one another. "You're still not answering me!" Relm snapped back at him. "Who the hell is your sister?! Why do you think I had anything to do with it?!"

Vlad lunged at her, knocking her blades away and kicking her down to the ground. "ELENA!" he yelled. "I searched everywhere for her! She was on Snowpeak the whole time, though, and YOU let her die!"

Relm regained her footing and countered his next attack. "Elena? That witch? She ATTACKED us! And she killed herself! I didn't have anything to do with that!"

Vlad locked blades with her again, staring her down in the eyes. "Maybe not... but its STILL your fault that we were separated to begin with!"

Relm swung her blades around in swift fury, knocking him back and kicking him down to the ground. She then slammed her foot hard down onto his chest. "Yes, you are right. I blew the mission. My FIRST DAMN MISSION! I was young and weak. But that's to be expected, Vlad. I can't help I made a mistake. Yes, it cost lives, but it was an accident. Everyone makes mistakes. Even you."

As Rajyhna began to make her move, she suddenly cried out in pain, dropping her dagger onto the ground. Rajyhna stepped back to remove the knife embedded into her hand, and Selena fell forward onto the ground. "Miranda, Selena, are you okay?!" Jesibel called out, readying another knife.

"Rajyhna!" Selena called out, turning around as she burst into tears. "I'm sorry, okay?! Damnit I'm sorry... I cannot possibly forgive myself for what I did to you... Its all my fault... I should have never abandoned you the way I did. Its not your fault... that he..."

"Raped you?" Rajyhna narrowed her eyes. "Yes... I know. I damn well know how I ruined your life. It took me ten years to find you after I fled my foster family. Then I found you with a new family... of course, that weasel Trey didn't give a damn about you, either, did he? He left you in a land unfamiliar to you, so you abandoned your new daughter and son, whom went into the service of the king, and is now dead. Of course, though, you couldn't possibly tell her who you were when you met her for the first time in how many years. After all... its your fault that her brother died! And mine..."

"No!" Miranda yelled out. "That's not true! I don't care what she did... but this certainly was not her fault..."

Rajyhna laughed, still holding her bloody hand. "Hahahaha... you're such an ignorant fool. I guess... it just runs in the family, then? Haha..."

Seemingly from loss of blood, Rajyhna suddenly lost consciousness and fell back over the edge into the water. Selena screamed. "No!"

Maya Leudona struck out with her rapier with a fiery passion, stabbing past Dalton numerous times as he simply dodged, but she didn't care. She slashed out at him and he ducked underneath, she predicted his movement and cut out where he moved, but suddenly he somehow wound up behind her.

"Yes, Maya, I've missed you, too," Dalton remarked.

"Dalton... how could you... how could you!" she cried out, still lunging at him, even though the tears made it impossible for her to do anything. She couldn't think, couldn't listen to reason. She only stabbed and slashed out at him.

"Maya, this is pointless!" Heath called out. "Stop this nonsense at once!"

She suddenly turned and stabbed her blade up to his neck. "Don't you DARE talk about my father that way! My father is NOT pointless!"

Relm heard screaming in the distance. She looked and saw a group of riders on horseback racing into town. She gasped upon seeing the lead rider. "L-link...!" she called out.

"What on earth is going on?!" Link remarked.

It wasn't just a few people fighting. The whole town was in uproar with rival factions fighting against one another, everyone bickering amongst themselves. Relm looked down at Vlad, then stepped back. "Is Kasuto with you?"

Kasuto jumped down and turned to face Vlad, still lying on the ground. She pulled him up and then turned to Relm. "Tensions are high around here right now... Link, we have to stop this otherwise we'll never get anywhere! We need to tackle this all at once otherwise we won't have anyone left to fight this war!"

Saria looked down at the Scepter of Darkness in her hand, then at the sky above. "I know what this is... Its Mephistopheles' final payback! This storm is causing our negative emotions to run rampant!"

"He's trying to tear us asunder before we ever even get to Ganondorf," Lokhe sneered. "Damnit!"

Miranda and Jesi both ran up to the edge of the water to try and find Rajyhna. Miranda quickly slipped out of her armor and dived down under the water. She grabbed Rajyhna's hand and pulled her up over the edge, giving Rajyhna a chance to catch her breath.

Jesibel gasped as a large group of pirates came charging in after ship crewman, crossing blades together and gutting each other. "No, wait, stop this!"

They completely ignored her, instead continued to fight. Miranda stood up and could hear other factions fighting each other all across the city. A shining light suddenly blinded them, riding in on a magnificent horse. "Calm yourselves, everyone! This is no time to bicker and fight with one another. If we are to win this war we must all work together!"

"Kasuto?" Jesibel asked.

Kasuto's words seemed to break the spell. She turned to the others as Miranda helped Selena off of the ground. "Hurry, everyone, to the square."

Maya gasped and wheezed for air, but could barely breath as she stood between Dalton and Heath. "Why... why... do you defend him...?"

"I don't," Heath proclaimed. "That bastard deserves to die. But you're only hurting yourself."

"I don't give a crap!" Maya snapped back. "I'm going to kill him!"

She spun around and ran towards Dalton again. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her, grabbed her, and she vanished in a flash.

Maya reappeared again on top of a rooftop, overlooking the entire city. The whole city was in an uproar, but slowly things started calming down as Link gathered everyone together to encourage them. Maya collapsed to her feet, breathing for air. She looked up, but the figure was gone.

"Where did he..."

Suddenly he was in front of her and she jumped back, started. "What on earth...?!"

He handed her a glass of cold water. She drank it down, then stared up at him. "Wait, I know you..."

"Seems you know a lot of people. How do you know you know me?"

She lowered her head. "Dalton and I were childhood friends. I still remember it like it was yesterday. But then he betrayed us, and I'm the only one who seems to remember what he did. He allowed my father to die. I met Heath several years after I was friends with Dalton. By that point Dalton had sunk into a state of despair. He never came out of it, and although I tried to talk to him, he never responded back to me. So I spent time playing with Heath instead. But then Dalton betrayed us all. I barely escaped alive, but I thought Heath was dead. Dalton was responsible for killing my father... I've hated him ever sense."

"Very well. And what about me?"

She closed her eyes. "I remember you when I was still living in Masa with General Jethro. You're a Sheikah, but you lost your parents due to a terrible accident. I met you in the mountains. Jethro took you in with us and we became friends. But then terrible people came and tried to take me away. You saved me and they took you instead."

He turned away. "You have good memory. Never forget me, never forget the good times. Don't always dwell on the bad like I did. You will never get anywhere in life if you cannot let go of the hatred of the past. I tried to follow through with my hatred, yet I proved completely useless when I tried to defeat Mephistopheles myself."

Maya stood up and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Lokhe... its been so long... I'm so glad you're safe..."

He nodded. "And I am glad you are safe. Come, let us go," he remarked, teleporting her back down to the town square.

Kasuto, Malon, Romani, Sheila, and Zelda all came back to the square once more. Others followed behind, revealing an incredibly large army within the confines of the city. As Link stood and watched, yet another army marched from the pier, led by Queen Ambi and General Raven. "What a pleasant surprise," Link called out.

"Link, we had to come and help," Raven proclaimed. "Besides, I had to see if you truly were my brother. Its hard to believe it, but I know its the truth looking at you now."

Link gasped. "Brother...?"

"Your mother was Labrynnan," Ambi proclaimed. "Raven was left behind in Labrynna before she returned to Hyrule with your father. Then the Civil War sprang forth. You were born during the war. I only know this because we have records sent to us from the King of Hyrule years ago. Raven found them and learned of your existence, but did not believe it was truly you."

"But in any case," Ambi retorted, "we have come with our good friend Heath Marlin. I see that he's even managed to somehow temporarily form an alliance with his worst enemy, despite some tensions left. All I know, GENERAL Link, is that you will need all the help you can get against the forces of Ganondorf."

Link nodded. "Yes. Like the Master Sword. Sheila, I've heard that you've become quite the tactician. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Now that we've settled our affairs here, its time the main force marches to attack the castle. While that is going on, Link will retrieve the Master Sword from the Ruins of the Temple of Time. Spies indicate that the wind sorcerer Vaati is waiting in wait within the jungles between here and Hyrule."

She paused for a moment, then continued. "Defeating him is our first objective. Link, your sword released Vaati, correct? You must be the one to defeat him. All his other forces can be taken care of by the main army. After that Link will split off to retrieve the Master Sword while everyone else faces off against Jasper Kolanna's army stationed at Hyrule Field."

"Where's Daphnes?" Link asked.

Baask turned to face Link. "He's currently leading a separate assault against the castle with a huge faction of our forces to try and get Ganondorf's attention. We will meet up with him later."

"In any case," Sheila continued, "hopefully the army will finish off Katrine Domera's forces; ahem, 'Blind' as she calls herself now, by the time Link returns, so we can make the final assault."

"Well, then," Link commented, "let's get a move on. We have no time to wast.e."

Link left again with the group he came in with. Baask, Romani, and Malon met up with he and his companions by the time they had reached Westridge in Landon. Now Link was leading a new army to finish off Ganondorf once and for all.


	58. Epilogue 1 - The Adventure of Link

_**Author's Note(s)**_: 2...

Warning: MASSIVE info dump. Obviously this is to be expected when you plan three long fanfictions and cancel the third one. I wanted a proper ended, so to do that I had to detail literally everything I could think of I built up. After six years (Seriously?! SIX YEARS?!) this series is finally coming to an end, four years on this fanfiction alone.

Also, all chapters are now fully complete.

In unrelated news, I decided to finally delete Legacy of the Lost. Of course, Zelda fans probably wouldn't care, I just thought I'd mention it. I started the fanfiction six years ago (once again, I can't believe it) and I haven't updated it in three years. I'm going in an entirely new direction working on original stories instead. So, I just plain deleted it all-together.

Heath Marlin is still a major character in my original stories, in fact, he's far more important now than he ever was in Legacy of the Lost, and so many of the plot points in Legacy of the Lost will still be explored in greater detail than I did before. Obviously, WITHOUT the part about Blaze, Gardon, and Eggman Nega.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Epilogue Part 1: The Adventure of Link**_

It was a long journey, but it was finally coming to an end. Navi and I traveled a total of six months together. During that time, though, twice we were unknowingly trapped in time. The first was after Agahnim dragged us into the Mirror of Twilight in the Undersea Cavern; when we came out in Jalhalla months had gone by. The second time was at the Dark Castle in Holodrum, where Agahnim had managed to steal away the Mirror of Twilight to. Four months went by in the blink of an eye, just like the first time.

Saria was saved, but at the cost of Navi's life. Right before she died, though, Navi was restored back to her true form. I do not know how she did and I did not. Somehow, though, Saria managed to pick up a piece of Mephistopheles' power through the Scepter of Darkness. Mido mistook her action for agression, and so he wound up as a female for several weeks. But she turned him back before we met with Baask, Mickaw, Romani, and Malon at Westridge in Landon.

Navi was not the only casualty. Numerous others lost their lives, even the Happy Mask Salesman, whom we now know was in reality Loki, the trickster. Lokhe Daemoi, previously going only by the name of"Shadow," was named after Loki due to Lokhe's special power that enabled him to switch places with another without draining any of his power. His normal teleportation skills exhausted some of his energy.

Rajyhna was actually the daughter of Dane Ordon and Selena Schahl, the victim of a rape. Selena was in a state of denial over the whole thing, eventually going back to Dane when her husband, Trey of Hyrule, abandoned her, Miranda, and Joseph. Joseph later died at the hands of Agahnim and Miranda joined the resistance. Rajyhna and Lokhe were on a mission together and somehow were sent thousands of years into the future. Lokhe found a way back sooner than Rajyhna, whom had to discover the ruins of the Temple of Ages to return back in time.

Kasuto finally revealed herself to be the daughter of Impa, whom was the daughter of Akiba. Kasuto was also Relm's "adoptive" sister, hence why Relm used to call herself Relm Kisaragi. In fact, she still does, even though its not her real name. Mephistopheles' destroyed Rauru, the sage of light, whom was merely just a spirit. Only after Rauru died did Kasuto learn that she was the next sage of light, manifesting as the final sage to finally destroy Mephistopheles.

The power of Mephistopheles still lingered in the sky long after his death, though. Even now darkness as we entered into the Ordona Jungle did it still rain down from the sky. The evil power caused tension among the amassing troops at the Ordona Capital, causing Rajyhna to attack her mother, Vlad to attack Relm, Maya to attack Dalton, among other conflicts going on throughout the city. It was likely things were still going to be troublesome, but my return helped to calm the morale of the troops.

The Hyruleans had arranged troops and supplies from Heath Marlin through Edgar Landon, whom secretly pledged his assistance. Ordona was without leadership and was closer to Hyrule, so it was the perfect place to ship the supplies too. Right now, King Daphnes was leading a regiment of Hyrulean and Masan knights against Ganondorf's east flank, apparently led by Veldt, the mysterious knight that attacked us in Holodrum. Among Daphnes' troops included Travian Masa himself, his wife Ruby, Maya's brother Shawn, and General Jethro, Maya's adoptive father whom rescued her and she stayed with until her mother came over with her brother from Labrynna, moving to Hyrule thereafter.

We were now within the bounds of the Ordona Jungle. I made the orders for us to camp for the knight, keeping our scouts on watch in case enemy troops approached. We rested for the night, then made our way onwards. As expected, Vaati ambushed us with a whole legion of monsters sent by Ganondorf. We prepared for battle and set out, I leading the charge with the Picori Blade in hand.

The battle took several hours. We had around two dozen casualties and about fifty injuries. Saria had been knocked off her horse at one point and wounded herself, but it wasn't major, just a minor concussion. Vaati proved to be a nuisance, he kept teleporting around the field, but once we managed to trap him I stabbed him in the heart with the Picori Sword. He vanished, laughing maniacally, as his soul was sealed back into the sword again. After Ganondorf was defeated, I knew I'd have to go on a journey to seal him back into the temple.

Once we reached the former Ordon Village, now abandoned, we split up and I headed west with Saria. Romani and Malon decided to come along as well, desiring to discover the location of the portal that led back to Termina in Faron Woods. Relm and Zelda took charge of the troops to face off against Jasper Kolanna.

During our travels back to Ordon Port, Malon and Romani had explained what they had discovered, and they continued to chat about it. Malon was, ironically, Romani's YOUNGER sister. Due to the time difference between Termina and Hyrule, Malon was much older than both Romani and Cremia. Talon, Ingo, and their mother someone got lost in the woods and wound up in Hyrule. Unable to find a way back, they had to settle down and created a new ranch, Lon Lon Ranch, and then Malon was born shortly after that.

Of course, Ingo going insane didn't help matters at all. He was once one of the Gorman Brothers. In fact, the Gorman Brothers all once worked at Lon Lon Ranch. It wasn't until after Ingo vanished that they started to try and destroy the ranch, believing that Talon had done something to their little brother. Malon had decided that, after things were settled down, she would return to Termina and help Cremia manage the ranch, since Lon Lon Ranch had apparently been deserted due to Ingo. First he destroyed the ranch, then his spirit came back to haunt them, and then finally what was left was ruined and overrun during the war, leaving pretty much nothing left of it.

We continued along our way, and the subject began to switch to the Kokiri. According to Romani, a whole legion of Kokiri left the forest. I was actually surprised by how many Kokiri there were now. However, according to Saria, the Kokiri were always spread out throughout the entire forest. When the world began to change, the Great Deku Tree centralized all the Kokiri into one incredibly large stretch of the forest to house all of them all at once. Roughly one hundred Kokiri chose to leave the forest forever, out of around three hundred total, for after that the Great Deku Tree permanently closed off the forest to protect his children.

Among those Kokiri include several of the older ones I met before. Trent, Johnny, Urp, Geval, and Joan. Trent, though, turns out, wasn't a Kokiri at all. He was actually a Sheikah that got lost and wound up in the forest. Relm blew up a mission which resulted in the Sheikah Village in Kakariko to get burned to the ground, and numerous Sheikah were lost. Impa rebuilt Kakariko, but then formed a new hidden village in the northern mountains.

Trent's real name was Trent Zaniel, the younger brother of Vlad Zaniel. He had left with Joan and Geval to find Michelle. I did not remember them much, but apparently Joan and Michelle were living in the Kokiri Forest when I was a child, the two twins. Geval was their younger brother. Michelle stayed on board Heath's ship, but Trent went with Vlad, and Joan and Geval joined the resistance, as well. Both Joan and Michelle's hair had turned much darker once they started aging; Michelle's was now almost black, and Joan's was brown. Geval still had light brown hair.

Johnny and Urp had been told to go with the other three Kokiri to meet up with Heath by Mido. After Heath's ship arrived in Ordona, they joined Mido again, all three of them looking much older by now. The other Kokiri that had left the forest had been acting as reconnaissance for the army. The sheikah were training them, with the help of a Sheikah woman named Lijuona. She had stayed back at the Sheikah Village to manage affairs there. Akiba and Aisha were also there managing affairs, although Sheila had now officially taken to the front lines next to Zelda and Relm.

As we approached an open field, I cleared the thoughts out of my head and dismounted Epona, whom Malon had brought back to me before. I looked around; the whole region was grown over again, but the ruins of the Temple of Time were still clearly visible. Saria shrieked, now dismounted herself, and looked away. I turned around, ran over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Its ok, its ok... its all in the past... Please, calm down..."

Saria, teary-eyed, nodded. I gripped her hand firmly and we walked together into the center of the ruins, where the Master Sword had fallen perfectly right into the pedestal of time. I let go of Saria's hand for a moment, sheathed the Picori Blade again, and stepped forward. With both hands firmly wrapped around the hilt, I pulled up and removed the magnificent sword from its pedestal.

A loud humming echoed out. Saria gasped upon realizing that it was the Scepter of Darkness, glowing green. The energy pulled towards the southwest, the main stretch of the clearing where we had fought Saria before. She ran off in that direction and I followed, Malon and Romani behind us, now on foot as well. As we stood there, watching, we saw a huge black hole.

"That's... that's just like the portal I used to get here!" Romani called out. "But its so huge now!"

It was also generating a large amount of gravity, threatening to pull them all into it. "Is... is this my fault?!" Saria cried out, over the force of the anomaly before them.

I stared in disbelief. "I... I don't know... Can you stop it?"

Saria stared back and Romani and Malon, then at the hole. "I don't... I'm not..."

She looked down at the scepter in her hand, feeling its power. She turned back to it. "No... I know I can stop it! But what about..."

"Romani!" Malon called out over the force to her sister, "this may be your only chance to get home!"

Romani turned to me, shaking her head. "But... will I never see any of you again?!"

Malon held her hand firmly, smiling down at Romani. "We'll get through this together, ok?! Everything will be fine!"

Romani nodded. "Let's... let's try! I'll be fine, Link. I'll miss you, and Saria, too. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help to you."

I turned to her and smiled. "You've been a great help, Romani. Thank you. Thank you for being my friend."

She smiled. "Saria," she turned to Saria. "I haven't known you very long, but I consider you a great friend as well."

Saria lowered her head. "Even despite when I've done...?"

Romani laughed. "We all make mistakes... Some big, some small. We have to learn to live with those mistakes."

Malon turned around, placed a finger between her teeth, and whistled. A horse came galloping towards her, but upon seeing the anomaly, it hesitated. Malon lowered her head, marched towards it, and removed the horses saddle. She pointed off into the forest. "Go! You're free now, girl. I'm going some place I don't think you want to go. Take care, ok?"

The horse whinnied, backing off slowly. Malon turned to Romani, grabbed her hand, and the two jumped through the portal. Saria raised the scepter up into the air and whispered an incantation. A bolt of black lighting shot towards the portal, and the thing closed in on itself. Malon's horse grunted, then turned and galloped off in recognition.

I turned to face Saria. "Do you think they made it alright?"

Saria turned to me and smiled. "No, I don't think they made it alright... I know they did. The anomaly was left behind by my power... I'm the one who created it, I'm the one who brought you back. Maybe, secretly, I wanted you to stop me. So I used the power of the scepter to find you and bring you to me. That initial surge of power, coupled with my insanity in this field, caused this anomaly... it connected straight to that forest in Termina. However... I could also feel it growing, in other worlds. It would have consumed all worlds had it continued to linger."

She lowered her head in regret. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her again. "Saria, the first step to redemption is admitting your mistakes and fixing them. You are doing just that. Remember this. Come, we must hurry."

She nodded. "Yes, Link."

I saw her eyes. She wanted to say something else, but then she merely turned and walked on past. I wanted to say the same thing, but I wanted her to say it first. I knew that once she opened up, it was the next step to her redemption and recovery, but she was still too caught up in what she had done. I followed behind to keep a close eye on her. It would be a long journey to the castle.

"It seems that you have suffered a terrible fate," a voice called out.

I gasped, spinning around. "Wha—you?!"

He turned to Saria. "How do you feel, child?"

She lowered her head. "Er, I..."

"But I saw you!"

He turned to me and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course, of course. I'm dead now, as you can see," pointing out the fact that he was partially transparent, nothing more than a ghost.

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

He chuckled a bit. "Oh, nothing much. Just turns out that my sister, Dihryn; or should I say Veran as she calls herself now, didn't simply vanished. She snuck up behind me and brutally murdered me. But before I could go, I had to come give you one final message."

I stared him down. "Weren't you the one who told Relm that there was a traitor amidst our group? You were trying to turn us all against each other..."

He nodded. "Yes, yes. But of course, I was right, wasn't I?" he asked, glancing over to Saria.

She collapsed to her knees and cried. I pulled out my sword. "Ghost or not, Loki, I'll kill you for hurting her!"

"Haven't you just admitted that she needs to learn to admit her faults if she's ever to redeem what she has done?" Loki asked.

I lowered my head. Saria stopped crying and looked up. "You cannot win if you cannot let go of your sins. You will always demean and belittle yourself. If you tell yourself you cannot succeed, then you will never succeed."

He began to fade away. "Wait!" I called out.

"Fare thee well, hero. Good luck on the battles ahead. I shall at last leave this world after having lived far longer than I ever should have."

As the words finished, he vanished completely. I pulled Saria back off the ground and held her tightly. "Link... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been... but please, never leave my side ever again... I love you, Link..."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Saria. Let's finish this, then we can live the rest of our lives in peace."

She nodded. "Yes, let's do that."

With renewed vigor, we returned to our horses and rode off. Hours passed. After what seemed like an eternity, Saria and I finally arrived at the encampment south of Hyrule Castle. I met up with the leaders of the rebellion. Relm and Zelda led the charge, Sheila acted as head tactician, and Maya and Baask acted as the leading generals of the army, giving off orders.

We spent the night discussing our plans to bombard the castle. Jasper Kolanna was finally dead. I never once met him, but I did discover that he was actually Vlad's father. Vlad didn't even know it until he struck the final blow. Considering the fact that Jasper betrayed the Sheikah, though, following in Agahnim's footsteps, Vlad wasn't all too upset by his father's death. In fact, he was more upset that Jasper cared very little about the fact that Elena died trying to defeat Relm.

Veldt had also been defeated, but he only retreated to within the bounds of the castle. Daphnes wasn't about to leave his post, but he did send Maya's brother Shawn to our encampment to exchange the news with us. I also learned a little bit more about Maya. She was a Labrynnan, but Dalton Alder and General Gersh, also Labrynnans betrayed them to the pirates of Johan Bohanes. Oltana, the elder sister of Ambi, died on board the ship that was besieged, as did Maya's father, killed by the Gerudo pirate Drace Catacone. As Maya and Dalton were childhood friends, this devastated Maya.

Dalton and his pirates stayed far away from the main encampment. Jan Tycel sat with us, having joined us along with Heath, for he also had connections to Dalton. Melandi, the daughter of General Gersh whom he had severely abused, stayed with Michelle aboard Heath's ship. Maya had attacked Dalton back in Ordona Port, that I knew, but I also learned that after Lokhe took Maya away, Jan got off the ship, saw Dalton, and attacked him in rage as well.

Jan had connections through Melandi and Gersh. He left his betrothed from Valinor because of their militaristic build up. He befriended Melandi in Hyrule Castle town, but was captured by General Gersh. Gersh sent Jan to work as a slave for his lackey, Dalton Alder, until of course we helped him break free. Later on he joined Heath's crew so he could continue to fight Dalton, though he also had a bone to pick with Gersh. With Gersh dead, the only one he can vent his rage on now is Dalton again.

The Labrynnan ship that Dalton betrayed was in fact the same ghost ship that Mephistopheles sent after us before on board Heath's ship. The ship had sunk hours before a passing shipping vessel found the remains with only a few survivors, Maya one of them. Heath was on board the ship, but he washed up on the shore of Koholint Island. According to Ambi, Koholint is a myth; it doesn't exist, but Heath insisted it was. Since I've been there myself, I believed him, too.

Maya Leudona was taken to Landon. As it so happens, General Jethro of Masa was in Landon at the time. Upon seeing Maya, he took her in and raised her as his own daughter. It was during this time she met the young Sheikah boy, Lokhe Daemoi, in the mountains. A mysterious group known as the Noktuhs had been kidnapping children, and one time while Maya was out, they tried to grab her. Lokhe saved her, though, and he was taken instead.

Once Maya's mother learned of Maya's survival, she came across on a ship with Shawn and moved to Hyrule, settling in Ordon Village. Miranda Schahl once lived in that village with Joseph, Selena, and Trey as well, until Trey left and Selena returned to Ordon. Miranda was left alone, and eventually was taken in by General Jethro like Maya had been before. She and Joseph both enlisted in the Masan army. Maya's mother moved them all to Hyrule Castle Town, and Maya and Shawn both ultimately enlisted in the Hyrulean army as well.

I also talked with my brother some more. I never realized Raven was my brother, but apparently he had known since we left Labrynna for Ramon once again. Of course, I was still cursed by Mephistopheles at that point. Strangely, he talks as if he's always known me as a male, but I was still a woman when he had met me. Of course, Mephistopheles messed with the memories of me and my companions, and those around us. Only those who directly interacted with me knew what had happened to me. I still can't get Relm to stop making fun of me in secret; I'll see if Saria can play a practical joke on her later.

Raven talked about what had happened, and he also brought up his concerns about Ambi's sudden plans to build a "Tower of the Gods." Ambi insisted it was for the best, but I'll admit that I held onto Raven's skepticism. I didn't tell Ambi that, though. I learned more from him, too. I already knew that my father was a general of Hyrule. I later learned that Ganondorf had actually killed him during the Hyrulean Civil War. Our mother left Raven in Labrynna when she came back to Hyrule, expecting for them both to die during the Civil War. She never realized she was pregnant until they had reached Ordona Port.

By this point it was too late, she had no choice but to bring me into it. She tried to stay behind, but she was a court official and was required for the war. I was born right in the middle of the war. All of these files were provided for the Labrynnan Royal Family so they knew what had happened to my mother and so that Raven could be told. They never did find my mother's body, they just knew she was mortally wounded and then disappeared, so they presumed she was dead. They did not know what happened to me at all, though; I was lost. In reality, of course, I was left at the foot of the Great Deku Tree and raised as a Kokiri.

After reviewing my thoughts on everything I had learned, I stared up into the night sky, unable to sleep. I thought about the upcoming battles. Katrine Domera was defending the castle with her Gerudo warriors, and Veldt, the mysterious knight, was defending the city itself. We were going to attack from both the east and south gates for a swift and quick defeat, then march into the castle to go after Ganondorf. Baask was still very much hesitant to kill his sister, but we convinced him that its the only way; she is fully loyal to Ganondorf.

I finally managed to get some sleep, then we carried out the plan. Using cannons from both Dalton and Heath's ships we blew down the drawbridge for the castle gates. Our archers and snipers were positioned up into the hills overlooking the gates to take out their archers as we formed a new bridge into the town. Dalton, Joan, and Heath were using guns instead of bows, which were faster and more accurate, but rarer to find.

Although we maintained some casualties, it was still an easy win. Veldt did nothing as his forces fell around him. However, when any of our forces attacked him, he immediately retaliate, always ensuring the death of the one who attacked. Once most of his forces were depleted he retreated to the castle. We regrouped with Daphnes' forces, rested, examined the devastated town around us, and finally marched upon the castle.

As our armies entered the courtyard, we already could see a whole new legion of Gerudo waiting upon entering. Luckily, the guard houses at each gate had a staircase up to the top of the castle walls. We already sent all our our snipers and rangers up top, led by Sheila of course. Although Saria used a bow before, now she was fighting with her magic, which for her was far more potent. She was offered to go up top, but I refused, not willing to let her out of my sight again.

"And so, it begins," Katrine Domera proclaimed, standing at the front door to the castle, her eyes covered with a blindfold, just as I had heard from the others. I remember seeing Katrine once before; Baask and Nabooru fought her at the entrance to the Spirit Temple.

Nabooru knew it was her daughter, so it was a surprise that she managed to keep that secret so long. Katrine didn't even say anything, either. Then again, she was really blind; in more than one way. She had been blinded when Relm slashed her eyes, but that has only made her stronger than ever. She's also blind to see any point of view that isn't Ganondorf's, her master. The name "Blind the Thief" fit her very, very well.

The battle was more intense than ever before. Katrine just stood there, saying nothing as her fellow Gerudo crumbled all around her. We had Gerudo amongst us, as well; Priscilla, head of the Jehara Gerudo Tribe, had been fighting alongside Daphnes at the east gate. I never met her until now, but Relm had been assisted by them and Leena had helped them escape the desert. Leena was up top with her bow ranging from afar, but there was also an incredibly strong Gerudo swordswoman fighting one-handed, for she had broken her arm. Shyara Hadiya was her name, and I had met her before; she tried to kill Ruto at Lake Hylia. Her sister Fayza had also joined our army.

Once we had made it halfway through Katrine's forces, Veldt came out of the castle. He stepped forward, walking down the steps. I knew this wouldn't be good. Sure enough, he tore through our front lines, ripping them asunder. I called a hasty retreat and had everyone pull back. More Gerudo had come from behind, apparently hiding in the shadows, while most of the ones at front were dead already anyway.

I stood by my brother and we watched as Veldt approached us. "Speak your claim," Raven called out. "What is it you seek?"

Veldt said nothing, instead just swinging his mighty sword around. Raven and I jump aside and Baask came in with his spear, barely putting a dent in Veldt's armor. I jumped up after I saw an opening and stuck out at him, but it was incredibly thick. Raven's greatsword couldn't hurt him at all, either.

I deflected his attack with the Hylian Shield I had equipped myself with and watched as Link-Goro joined us with the Megaton Hammer. Veldt did not take to kindly to that, attacking swiftly against Link-Goro. The hammer protected him, though, and the other three of us continued to pound on him from all sides. Veldt suddenly grabbed Raven and through him into the castle walls. I lunged at Veldt and he punch me in the face, hard, and I rolled back onto the grass, blood spewing onto the grass, much of it from my nose.

I turned back and watched as Link-Goro and Baask were also thrown to the ground. Daphnes turned around and charged up the steps. Suddenly, out of nowhere a robed made wielding a large battle axe jumped down and swung around wildly. Link-Goro's attacks significantly weakened his armor, and the axe helped to break it down to pieces. His helmet flew off, and everyone gasped at the site.

"Impossible!" Princess Zelda called out from the bottom of the steps. "I SLAUGHTERED you! How the hell are you still alive?!"

Veldt did not respond. As if in a trance he just kept on fighting. He didn't seem to have any care in the world, as if he was nothing but a mindless puppet. He took down everyone all around him, smashing them to the ground, even the robed man that had attacked him.

I jumped to my feet and charged, but suddenly I heard a scream from above. "DIE you damn bastard!"

Artillery fire echoed throughout the courtyard, repeatedly bellowing out loudly. Several bullets struck through Veldt's head. I watched as he kept going. Jan decided to join in as well. "Gersh!" he called out. "I heard you were dead... Maybe now I can kill you again for what you did to Melandi!"

Jan jumped up and slashed through Veldt's, Gersh's armor as Dalton continued to rain down bullets from above. The battle still raged on below as more Gerudo threw their lives away. Not just Gerudo but beasts and monsters, too, and other former traitorous knights. Former Ordonian soldiers still fought for Ganondorf, too.

Gersh continuously staggered further. His momentum was waning. Baask, Raven, myself, Daphnes, Link-Goro, we all backed away as Jan insisted on finishing him off. Dalton fired one last round into Gersh's head, then Jan pushed himself into the air, rebounded off of the wall next to him, and stabbed Gersrh straight in the head with his sword.

As Jan landed down and turned around, they saw Gersh's body simply crumble to dust. Zelda walked up to him, staring down at it. "And THAT is exactly how I left you. Sleep peacefully, traitor."

A clapping sound echoed out. "Bravo, bravo." Katrine called forth.

Baask turned to her. "Sister..."

"Forget it," she stated. "So, you've defeated that worthless peace of trash. Even in death he's quite useful, don't you think? That's only a small piece of the power my master has given me!"

"Please, we can work this out..."

"Silence!" she yelled. A bolt of lightning hit her, then in an instance she was standing right next to Baask.

Relm raced forward and called out. "No!" she screamed.

The mysterious robed figure jumped forward and shoved Baask aside, screaming out in pain as the blade stabbed him in the gut. He staggered and fell back to the ground, his face revealed for all to see. Link raised an eyebrow. "Mudora?!"

Kasuto gasped and ran up into the courtyard, covering her mouth. "M-mudora!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, daughter... please forgive me..." Mudora remarked.

Katrine spat. "Forget it, old man! Nothing matters anymore."

Daphnes took a step forward upon hearing the voice. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait... is that you, Xavier? I don't believe it..."

Baask looked down at the man's twisted face. "Xavier... my... my father?!"

"What... son...? I... I don't..."

Katrine laughed. "Hehehe... hahaha! Such a touching reunion. He doesn't even remember you, Baask. How ironic. Now we're officially orphans, huh? Of course, no one could recognize this old man. Not even his own wife! Oh such irony. She was taken from him, he was wounded and left for dead, they found each other and fell in love all over again."

Then she turned away, switching to a sadistic tone of voice. "Of course that's when she gave birth to this worthless, pathetic piece of trash. Nabooru couldn't stand it, so she just had her executed, and then her master resurrected her, giving her life. Now she will do anything for his love!" she cried out loud, before promptly stabbing Mudora in the heart.

"No!" Baask screamed, charging towards her.

Katrine suddenly vanished, reappeared at the foot of the castle, and faced them. "Sorry, but I can't stick around. I have to show my master what a good little girl I've been. You've won this battle. But Ganondorf will surely be pleased that he's still taken so much from you."

It was at that point to me that Baask finally realized she was gone forever. He mourned the loss of his father, whom he had thought was dead all along, as the battle still raged on below. Based on Katrine's comments, it was clear we had already won. But with so much loss of life, so much death, so much destruction, did we truly win? Her words would ring in my head for the rest of my life.


	59. Epilogue 2 - A Lament of Saria

_**Author's Note(s)**_: 1...

In all actuality, this chapter is the true final chapter. The third chapter is kinda like my version of the final episode of "Things Change" from Teen Titans. The episode before "Things Change" was meant to be a proper ending to the season. "Things Change" was meant to be a proper ending to the entire show (though they later went and made Trouble in Tokyo anyway).

This chapter is the final chapter of the fanfiction. The next chapter is primarily me closing the book on fanfiction and moving on to original works instead. Most of the characters in the story have their final appearance/mention in this chapter. Only four characters from this story appear in the next one, and no more than ten are mentioned. Link and Saria are mentioned in the next one, but do not actually appear.

Anyway, enough of that. Moving on...

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**Epilogue Part 2: A Lament of Saria**_

I tightly held Link's arm as hard as I could without hurting him. I cried in his shoulder, mourning over the severe loss of lives. But also, I was lamenting my own weakness. When I saw Veldt, Gersh, whatever his name is, when I saw him throw Link to the ground, the only thing I could think of was worry over whether Link was ok, while others fell all around me.

It wasn't just about the loss of lives on our end, either. It was also the loss of those who followed Ganondorf. He had swayed so many to his cause, so many lives that could have lived better than this. I could not forget Katrine's words. They stung me so bad I couldn't help but cry. She was right; we won. Link has defeated Ganondorf before on his own, with the Triforce of Power. With a whole army by his side as well? The dark lord didn't stand a chance anymore.

But it seemed, winning wasn't Ganondorf's goal. Or at least, it wasn't his entire goal. It was also about Ganondorf stealing away as many lives as he possibly could. Baask not only had to mourn for his father and mother, but also... for his sister, for she had been so fully consumed by Ganondorf's ideal now.

The way Relm held his hand, though... maybe, maybe Baask had something good going for him after all. I had seen her looking at him, and him at her. It was clear they liked each other, but didn't want to step up and say anything about it. Perhaps Relm felt embarrassed. Whatever the case may be, she was there with him. Kasuto and Daphnes were also there, for both were acquaintances of Mudora; Xavier as well.

"Kasuto, come quickly!" Vlad Zaniel called out to her.

Kasuto raised an eyebrow and ran down the steps. "Wh-what is it? What's—NO!"

Link immediately ran down the steps and into the town. I quickly followed behind, and Relm, Daphnes, and Baask followed as well. Kasuto was already on the ground, crying, over the dead body of Akiba. I lowered my head, wanting to cry as well. I already heard that he was Kasuto's grandfather. As it stands, she was devastated when she learned that Relm had become the Shadow Sage, for she knew that Impa, her mother, was dead.

As I looked around, though, I saw others wandering about, seeking out loved ones. I saw a whole group of Kokiri children lying dead as well, other Kokiri mourning over them. All the emotions swelling up inside me were fighting to break loose. I saw Joan lying on the ground as well. I made my way towards her, but then I stopped. Trent was there, as well, and then I saw way.

I cupped my hand over my mouth and cried softly. "Geval..." I whispered.

I also found Mido fuming. He sat on a bench and turned away as I approached. "M-mido..."

"Shut up."

I looked away. "I'm sorry..."

Mido jumped to his feet. "N-no, I'm sorry... its just that, my boys..."

"Johnny and Urp?" I asked, glancing back and him.

He turned away. I sighed. "You did care about them, didn't you? That's why they always followed you around..."

He nodded. "Even into death..."

"Hey, its ok," a female voice proclaimed. Mido turned around, gasping. "W-what... what are you doing here?"

The blond-haired girl looked down. "I'm sorry, was I intruding?"

Mido ran up and hugged her. "F-fado... I thought you..."

"I made my decision. I told the Great Deku Tree, and he granted me my wish. He knew my resolve was true, and he made sure I knew I would live with the consequences of my actions. I know what I did and I am proud of it. All for you, Mido," Fado responded.

"So you do..."

She didn't even give him a chance to respond, she just jumped straight in and kissed him. "I love you, Mido. I gave everything so I could be with you. Is that what you wanted? Because that's what I wanted."

Mido nodded. "Yes... you... you're not a fairy anymore?"

She shook her head. "Its been a long time, but I can already feel what its like to be an ordinary girl again. That's all I ever wanted."

I turned and walked away, leaving them to themselves. Mido lost his best friends, but he still gained something in return. Why didn't I do that? I finally said it, I finally told him how I felt, but I didn't take the next step. Was I too afraid? Yes, yes I believe I was.

I returned to the castle and saw Link standing there, the other six sages lined up around him. I hadn't seen Mickaw in a while, but if I recall from what Link said, Mickaw had been with him in Holodrum. Rajyhna and Mickaw both were, and they returned back to Hyrule while Link was trapped in limbo. To Link, though, the portal between Holodrum and Aslark only took a second. But in that time Mickaw spent four months getting all the way back to the Water Temple.

Laruto also stayed in Labrynna, but she returned along with Ambi and Raven. Mickaw refused to allow her to come to the battle, though. As for Ambi, she wasn't participating in the fighting, but she did heal the injured after battle. Kasuto did the same as well as Sheila and several others.

From what it sounded, there was speculation that Ganondorf still had some forces in the castle itself, and they figured yet more would attack the city, so a significant force would be left behind to defend the city. Only Link, the seven sages, Daphnes, and a small force would actually enter the castle. Maya and Jan adamantly refused to work with Dalton, so they chose to go. Heath had warmed up to Dalton a bit, and his sister Troia didn't want to give up either of them, though Dalton still refused to look Heath in the eye.

Joan, angry about her brother's death, and Mido, also chose to go in as well. Fado still had some healing power, so she stayed outside to heal the injured with the others, choosing to instead wait for Mido to return. Although Raven wanted to stay by his brother, his duty was first and foremost to Ambi, so he chose to lead the defense of the city and keep everyone in line.

"Does everyone know what the plan is?" Sheila called out. "If we're all set, then let's finish this. I will accompany the assault team as well. Raven, you know what to do. We have the city now, let's try and KEEP it this time. Ganondorf has forces from all over the world. If our information from Jan is correct, its very possible Veran may try to attack the city, and perhaps these Noktuhs I keep on hearing about from overseas."

Raven bowed graciously, nodding his head. "Yes, of course. I won't let the city fall."

"You better rethink that, pretty boy," a woman's voice called out from afar.

She stepped inside the southern gates and threw three figures down to the ground. "Are you ready, Dalton?" she called out, brushing her hair back behind her.

Dalton sneered. "Drace, why you little-"

"I fight for the winning side. Now, if you want these three to live," she pull back on each of their heads, "you'll do as I say!"

"M-melandi!" Jan called out.

"Michelle!" Joan and Heath both yelled.

"Laruto..." Mickaw added.

Jan, Joan, and Mickaw all ran down the steps. Raven turned around and shook his head. "No, go defeat him! If he's gone they won't have any reason to fight!"

"I'm going to save my sister!" Joan called out.

Jan wielding his sword. "I promised Melandi I would protect her. I'm not going to let her down now!"

I ran up to Mickaw, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the steps. "Mickaw, we NEED you! The others we can do with out, but you have a responsibility! We cannot save your daughter without the power of the seven sages! Now, let's go!"

As I ran up the steps, I heard Mido calling out. "Fado, its too dangerous!"

She turned up to him, then turned back to the increasing number of pirates approaching. "I'm going to help. I don't want to feel useless. I won't stand by and watch others suffer."

Mido turned back to Link. "Take care of things, I'm going to protect Fado."

Link nodded. "Let's go, everyone!"

I followed behind him, still dragging Mickaw behind me. Since three people left the assault team, Lokhe and Rajyhna decided to join in. Both Miranda and Selena were already out there, anyway, and Rajyhna felt it best she wasn't near them. Lokhe seemed to want to stay close to Maya, but also stay close to Rajyhna, too. Just not too close to give away his caring personality he kept hidden.

As expected, the castle was filled with Gerudo thugs and monsters. The sages were especially powerful fighters. Mickaw really kicked it up a notch, going into a full-out magical frenzy to vent his rage. I did my best to keep up, but I only proved ever the more useless. I wasn't able to keep up with the others as they cleared out the enemy troops. That, and I feared what my power could do.

After having already caused so much trouble, I didn't want to hurt anyone, even ones that had no interest in diplomacy. I did, however, use my powers to blockade paths where the Gerudo had been pouring in from. I closed off the entrance so ones from outside could not get in, and I closed off entrances to the basement and other passages in the castle.

We went straight ahead to the throne room, but it was vacant. Ganondorf was not here. Daphnes led us through his chambers and down the halls to the rear of the castle, taking us upstairs to the tower. Other Gerudo generals blockaded the path, but they were dispatched. We made our way onto the bridge spanning the two towers of the castle.

By now we were so high up that there was a clear mountain path visible. High up overtop the castle, a cliff overlooked the entirety of Hyrule. Ganondorf stood there, Katrine Domera by his side.

"So they come," Ganondorf proclaimed, snickering. "Once again, the Hero of Time has returned to defeat me and restore peace to Hyrule. Is that correct?"

Link held out the Master Sword. "We're not just going to defeat you this time, Ganondorf. Its time for you to die once and for all! I will not let you have your way with this world anymore."

Ganondorf laughed. "Hehehe... and what about the monster you have standing by your side? Has she not caused death and destruction as you claim I have done?"

"But that's not-" Maya called out.

"Does it matter what her intent was?"

Maya gasped, surprised. "How did you know..."

"what you were going to say?" he added. "I know everything. One so weak such as you has no chance to resist my power."

"Ganondorf, you have been a thorn in our side far too long," Daphnes proclaimed. "Its time to put an end to this. You do not know everything. You are not immortal. Yes, you are stronger than any of us, you have great power. But you're not God no matter how much you want to admit it."

"I'm not immortal, you say?" he mused. "Don't make me laugh. I've lived far longer than any of you. And that's long before I ever received the Triforce of Power."

Link narrowed his eyes, then a realization hit him, I could see it in his eyes. "You were working for the Dark Tribe, weren't you? The one Dihryn, Veran talked about?"

Ganondorf laughed. "Yes, indeed so. Majora promised power to any who would grant it. I accepted, and discovered the power of the Triforce. Long did I desire its power, and ultimately, I had it in my grasp. Until that little brat took it away. I betrayed Majora, and I sealed him inside his own mask. As a consequence, Dihryn cursed our people, the Gerudo, transforming them all into woman and preventing them from having a male son once but every one hundred years."

Baask shook his head in surprise. "Dihryn did that?"

I gasped, clasping a hand over my mouth. "But... isn't she working for you? Why would she do that?"

Ganondorf tossed his cloak behind him. "She won't for long. She's only trying to side with the winning side. She's trying to get on my good side. All the help I can get, the better. It means more power, more souls, more lives. The more souls I have the more power I may obtain."

"That sounds just like Mephistopheles..." Lokhe noted.

"Indeed. The greatest power comes from the soul. That's why, it doesn't matter how many times I am defeated. The more souls I have the more powerful I will become. Now, feed my power; bring me more souls!" Ganondorf called out.

More Gerudo warriors charged up the stairs, forcing the assault team to push out onto the bridge. Link made his way to the center, turned towards the mountain, and jumped across. Mickaw went next, then Relm, Zelda, and Kasuto. Lokhe, Maya, Rajyhna, Daphnes, Sheila, they lined both sides of the bridge as the sages made their way up the mountain.

Baask and Link-Goro were more hesitant to make the jump. Realizing this, I held out my hand and a stone bridge pulled out of the mountainside. The two then made their way across and I followed behind last.

As soon as we crossed, Katrine Domera jumped down and attacked Baask. She swung her sword wildly, and Baask was hesitant to fight her. I held out my hand and vines wrapped out to grab her, but she slice through them and came after me. She kicked me in the gut and I fell back, right to the ledge of the stone bridge I had made.

"Saria!" Link called out.

"Go!" I yelled back. "You have to defeat him!"

Link nodded and raced up the steps to clash swords with Ganondorf. Kasuto, Zelda, and Mickaw lined up while Relm raced down to help Baask. Link-Goro was too slow to be able to effectively fight Katrine, she was incredibly fast. When Relm jumped in, Link-Goro turned back and pulled me up.

We turned back, but Relm and Katrine were locked tightly in combat. Link-Goro turned around and pounded a couple of Gerudo that had slipped passed as I thought of anything I could do to help. Katrine was a monstrous beast, lusting for death. She truly was Blind, and this only proved it. She was more than capable of handling herself against both Relm and Baask combined. I tried to tangle her up in vines I pulled up from the depths of the earth, but she was too quick to be snared so easily.

"No matter how much you win, I never lose!" Ganondorf called forth.

"What are you talking about?!" I heard Link say in retaliation.

Ganondorf sneered. "You, your ancestors, and your descendants always have and always will defeat me. But as long as I return, death and destruction always follow! I will forever torment you and your descendants, and Zelda and her descendants for as long as I draw breath! If I were to ever die, another would take my place. Just as I inherited the power from Demise and Majora."

Enraged, I charged forward onto solid ground, Link-Goro behind me, and threw my hand to the ground. An earthquake shook the mountainside. Katrine lost her balance momentarily just in time for Baask to kick her towards the edge, and Relm jumped in and punched her in the face. As Katrine turned back, she stared at Baask, sorrow on her voice. "I'm sorry, brother..." she whispered, as she tumbled over the cliff.

The sages already up top had already begun the incantation. Link slashed across Ganondorf's armor and stabbed him in the stomach. As the remaining four lined up we all sent one final blast at Ganondorf, stunning him. He collapsed to his knees, and all eyes turned up at us. The Gerudo that were left saw how their master fell and retreated.

Link held out the Master Sword in hand. "Now, sages, let's seal him back into the Sacred Realm again! We cannot let him roam free!"

"W-wait!" I called out. "Maybe, maybe there's something else we can do."

Zelda turned to me, then to Link. "I think I've had the same thought. Link, this has gone too far. We can't just keep sealing him away, and he no longer has the Triforce of Power. I say we have him formally executed. If we seal him he'll just escape again."

Link turned to me. "Was... was that what you were going to say?"

I nodded. "Something... something to that effect."

The sages talked amidst themselves, and all agreed, that was the best option. Using our combined powers, we encased the dark lord in crystal and brought him back down with us. Daphnes revealed that the appropriate place for executions was at the Tomb of Arbiter. Not only was it use for burials, but also for executions of prisoners.

**_XXXXX_**

After gathering together our forces, our dead, and everyone else, we all moved to the Tomb of Arbiter. We left a significant force behind and all wounded, along with some healers, but most of the major figures in the war, and the seven sages, all marched on to the Tomb of Arbiter.

It is there that we met the Ancient Sages in their ethereal forms. Much to our surprise, the head of the Ancient Sages revealed himself to be the incorporeal form of Rauru, his original name being Gaepora. That, of course, is also where he got the name of Kaepora Gaebora, the wise old owl that he took the form of to help Link on his previous journey.

The ancient sages performed the rights. I held Link's hand and we walked away, not wishing to stay and watch. It was then that I realized something.

Link's hand was glowing.

"L-link!"

Princess Zelda's hand was glowing as well. She turned to Link. "What the... how?!"

"Ganondorf..."

We all raced back to the execution site. The Mirror of Twilight had been brought back by Mickaw and placed at the Tomb well before we decided to execute Ganondorf, and it was now active. One of the sages was missing, his pillar broken, and Ganondorf screamed out as he was dragged into the portal.

"Foolish mortals, I can never be defeated... My power knows no bounds! With the Guardian of the Temple of Light dead, the triforce returned to its true owner!" he called forth, holding his hand out as it glowed. "I'll be back, and you'll wish you'd never been born!"

His words rang in my ears and we mourned the loss of lives we suffered during the war. Hyrule was at peace again, but there was no joy in our hearts. Priscilla of the Jehara gerudo tribe had died amidst her other forces. The body of Katrine Domera was never recovered; she had simply vanished. Veran was missing, the Sheikah fractured, and only a handful of Gerudo were left alive.

Baask Eilahm took it upon himself to reunite the remaining Gerudo, which included Shyara Hadiya and Leena Jamal, as well as what was left of Ganondorf's forces, whom had finally seen the error of their ways. It looked like the Gerudo would never forget this, considering the fact that Ganondorf essentially forced the Gerudo into extinction.

After hearing the words of Ganondorf, Kasuto Kisaragi thought she would take it upon herself to protect the Sacred Realm and replace Rauru. However, the other sages, especially Relm, were quick to note that it didn't matter anymore. The Triforce was now split in three again between Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Her sealing herself in the Sacred Realm to protect the Triforce as Rauru did before was futile, and she would better serve to reunite the remaining Sheikah, whom were welcomed by Zelda to officially stay within the capital of Hyrule.

Daphnes took up his throne once more, but agreed that he would only keep the throne for a few more years until Zelda was ready to take it up in his stead. Once that time came, Daphnes would settle in Masa again. As his first act as king again, he appointed Sheila as the new Chancellor and chief Adviser to the throne, replacing Akiba whom had fallen in battle. Sheila had a hard time accepting it, but her role in the war was significant, and she had grown much stronger over the past two years since she was under the clutches of Ingo.

Out of over one thousand Gerudo, a mere two hundred were left alive by the end of the war. Out of roughly one hundred Kokiri, forty-two were left. Out of several hundred Sheikah, less than sixty were left. The Hyruleans suffered more casualties than any other; several thousand dead, primarily consisting of the royal knights. Thankfully, few civilians died as they were evacuated long before the war. The zoras and gorons were both severely affected as well, out of several thousand of both they were down to under six hundred each.

Of foreign aid, the numbers were far less, but in some cases more damaging. Heath Marlin's entire crew left aboard the ship except Laruto, Melandi, and Michelle were dead, for they had been ambushed by Drace Catacone. Heath still had about ten surviving crew members that joined him in the battle. The grand majority of Dalton's pirates were now dead, as well. There were under twenty, including Dalton and Troia, all of whom were the ones that had gone with Dalton.

Out of three hundred Labrynnans that fought in the war there were seventy-six casualties. Out of the Masan knights there were around one hundred fifty casualties, but these were more spread out. Landon and Ramom did not send troops, but they did send supplies to aid in the war. Numerous members of the Dark Tribe lost their lives, for they also attacked the city during Drace's assault. Noktuhs mercenaries hired by Ganondorf also came with Veran, very few returning back alive.

The aftermath was devastating, but their was much rejoicing that it was finally over. The dark clouds in the sky left over from Mephistopheles' defeat had finally faded. Now, everyone was working hard to try and get their lives back in order. It was a long recovery, and Link and I still stayed in Hyrule for the next two years helping to rebuild and defend the capital from further attacks by remnants of Ganondorf's forces trying to continue his legacy.

As expected, Zelda was crowned the next queen and Sheila remained her chief advisor. Daphnes retired to Masa. Kasuto formed a new secret infiltration team made up of the remaining Sheikah, and training younger Sheikah as well. Vlad Zaniel disappeared without a trace, along with a regiment of Sheikah loyal to him. Lokhe also disappeared into the shadows once more.

Mido and Fado went on a journey together and haven't been seen since. Trent trained to be a true Sheikah, learning dark magic due to his weak body. Joan joined Heath Marlin's crew to be by her sister Michelle, whom always remained by Heath's side. Jan returned to Heath's ship long enough for him to return home to Valinor, at which point he reunited with his lover and he reformed the Valinor elves. Dalton Alder returned back to his own ways, Troia remaining ever loyal to him despite knowing the truth of what he did to her. Dalton and Heath remained rivals, but also showing mutual respect for one another, instead of being arch-enemies as they were before.

After some time had passed Baask returned to Hyrule, bringing the Gerudo with him to integrate with Hyrulean society. Using what I had learned from Mephistopheles, I managed to find a way to break the curse Dihryn had placed on the Gerudo. Baask renounced his kingship of the Gerudo and became a leading general of Hyrule. Maya Leudona had already been a general for some time at this point, with her dear friend Miranda Schahl working under her.

During this time, Rajyhna Toirahm had gone missing. There was much speculation about her whereabouts, but I heard that on occasion a thief slipped through the shadows, seeking out treasures lost to the world. Miranda made it her entire goal to find Rajyhna and put a stop to her antics. Selena Schahl, on the other hand, died after a long period of grief. A cloaked figure shed a tear at her grave before vanishing into shadow once again.

Raven returned to Labrynna and later wed Ambi. Although far in age, they still loved each other dearly, although he always questioned her choice of building a tower within the city. At times Ambi seemed to talk to no one in particularly, making her seem delusional, but Raven always remained loyal to her. Melandi Barrington returned to Labrynna rather than follow Jan, and stayed by Ambi's side as a dear friend, the wounds inflicted on her by her father finally beginning to fade.

As time went on, Relm was seen from less and less. She had returned to her old ways, working closely with Kasuto. Baask had even shown his interest in courting her, but of late Relm's role had diminshed. Most everyone else was off doing something, and Relm found herself isolated and alone. Then one day she just vanished. She hasn't been seen for a while, but I suspect she's still around, somewhere.

Malon and Romani were never seen from or heard from again. More strange happenings kept occurring in the mysterious Faron Woods, though. The residents of Ordon Village ultimately built themselves a new home deep within the woods of Faron, south east of the sacred grove where the ruins of the Temple of Time lay. Link and I had already decided to settle there, but first, we had a long journey ahead of us now that we were finally free to leave Hyrule.

Steel clanged against the hard stone. "At last, the Master Sword can finally rest," Link remarked.

I leaned into him and smiled, feeling his warmth. "Now, where to next?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Wherever you want."

"Don't we have to return the Picori Blade first?" I asked him.

He pulled out the sword, the blade glowing green. "Yes... yes, I suppose we must. I guess that's where we go first."

We stopped by Ordon Village on the way through, and then came to Ordona Port. They had fully rebuilt the city now, and cleared out the debris of where the castle stood before. They used that to expand the port. We waited several days after we heard that an old friend was showing up soon. Lucky timing, it seems.

We boarded Heath's ship and met with Joan and Michelle again, then he took us to Labrynna; they finally built a separate port away from the Sea of Storms and we took the mountain pass east through to Jalhalla. Something seemed very odd here, though. I felt a chill in the air, as if we were being watched. The black tower being built in Lynna City did not give me a good feeling at all. Ambi seemed rather out of it, moreso than usual, which Raven noted was a concern of his. But he ensured us that he'd handle everything.

Finally, after several more weeks we arrived at the Palace of Winds. Link promptly slammed the sword into the pedestal, and a great power washed over us, the winds picking up, before suddenly dying down into nothing.

"Now," Link noted, "we are free. Where shall we go first?"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out through the east entrance, then climbed into the mountains where the Forest Haven stood tall. We ran through the depths of the forest, splashing across the shallow waters until we sat down and stared into a large spring that shone brightly before us. Waterfalls came down from all around and poured into this spring.

I looked into it and stared at myself. The water was so clear, and I looked so much different. Even during the long time my body had been locked away by Mephistopheles, it was still preserved and still aged within that confinement. I couldn't believe it; was I truly physically twenty years old now?

Link stared at himself in the waters, as well, and then I turned and stared at him. I looked at myself again, realizing just how much more alive I felt than ever before.

We both took off our socks and shoes and stepped down into the spring. A bright flashing light suddenly sent us flying back several feet.

"Wh-what?!" I called out, shaking my head.

Link sat up and stared out in front of him, at the figure before us. "A.. fairy?" he asked.

I turned and saw the beautiful fairy, not just any fairy but a great fairy, as she hovered in the air. She had long wavy pink hair with two long braids as well, blue eyes, and a strange physique. She seemed very plant-like, unusual for most fairies, with her hair actually made of cherry blossoms, and having a barky skin texture. Her plant-like appearance did not at all detract from her beauty, and I couldn't help but feel like I'd seen her somewhere before.

"Hello, weary travelers. Why have you come to my spring?" the great fairy remarked.

Link stared up at her in stunned silence. "I, er... I did not realize this was your spring. I'm sorry."

She looked down at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I found this inside," she held up a magnificent longsword with a jeweled hilt. "Is this yours? Someone dropped this in my spring."

Link looked at the blade, then shook his head. "No. I had three swords in the past two years. The first one was destroyed... along with my friend. The other two I returned to their rightful locations. I have no sword anymore."

"Thank you for your honesty, Link. I think you will find this is your sword," she gripped her blade with her hand and handed it to him.

"What, no, that's..." he stuttered. "and how did..."

"I assure you that this is your sword. Take it."

Link finally grabbed it from her, feeling the hilt firmly with his hand. He looked over the blade, then it hit him. "What... the Kokiri Sword? But it was destroyed... you-!"

He stared into her eyes. I stared into them, as well. Finally, it dawned on me. Both of us, in fact. "Navi!" we both yelled out in unison.

"But, I though, I saw..."

The fairy smiled and stepped out of the pool. "Yes, it is I. I proved myself to the Goddesses and they granted me the power of a Great Fairy. I reforged the Kokiri Sword, the sword that I helped to forge hundreds of years ago, and now you will find that it is much longer and more to your liking now than ever before."

I turned to her. "How is that we simply came here by chance? Is that even possible?"

Navi laughed. "It isn't chance. I brought you here. I chose this spring, because I knew you had to return. Then I influenced you to come here to me so I could return your sword to you."

"I still don't understand," I remarked. "Why do you look as you do?"

Navi turned to me. "It is your fault, you know."

I stepped back, holding a hand over my mouth. "Wh-what, I..."

"You were gone before we were restored back to normal..."

The fairy nodded. "Yes. I did not die, as you can see, but I was in limbo for a long time before I was granted the power of a Great Fairy. When I was restored, my appearance had not reverted to normal, and it never will. I'll be like this for the rest of my existence. But I accept that, I like this form."

I lowered my head. "Wh-what... what did I do...?" I asked.

Navi smiled. "You saved us. Mephistopheles tried to kill us all with his power. Subconsciously, though, you changed the spell he had used to instead transform us into trees."

I gasped, turning to Link. "Wh-what... trees?!"

"To be fair," Navi remarked, "you did it before."

I lowered my head, remembering that event. "Yes... yes, I remember..."

"Except this time, Saria, you saved us. Mephistopheles was going to KILL us," Link noted. "As Kasuto was a sage and I the Hero of Time, both of us were the most resilient. Navi and Lokhe both had strong magic which they used to resist the power. Mido was affected most quickly. Had Lokhe not been hit a second time, he'd have been able to escape as well."

"So, because of what I did accidentally," I remarked, "you were able to survive and defeat Mephistopheles..."

Navi nodded. "Correct. After the fact, you subconsciously had the Scepter of Darkness restore everywhere to normal. But since I was lost with the Kokiri Sword before that happened, when I manifested as a Great Fairy I kept that appearance as well."

"But you look so beautiful," I replied. "Your wings are so vibrant as well."

Navi blushed. "Thank you."

She then got serious again. "Now, as for the real reason I brought you to me."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Navi smiled. "Link, Saria, what on earth are you waiting for?! You love each other, don't you?"

I turned to Link, and he to me. She continued. "Show your love! No more excuses. Don't worry, I won't watch. In fact, I bid thee farewell."

Link turned to her. "But, where are you going?"

"I will always be here. But for now, I must go. In the future, if you two ever feel weary, I will be here. You can visit my spring again any time you wish to see me. That time is not now, though. Take care of that sword."

Navi raised into the air again, her majestic wings spread out wide behind her. As she faded away, she called out one final time. "Link, Saria, never forget our friendship," she whispered, before disappearing into the spring.

Link watched her go. "Navi, you will always be my friend."

I turned to Link, and he to me. I saw it in his eyes. He... he was waiting for me all along? Was I really so blind?

I wasted no time. I even surprised him by how fast I raced over to him, wrapped my arms tightly around him in an embrace, and planted my lips firmly onto his. We just stood there, standing, not saying a word for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was only a few minutes. I felt absolute bliss, all my worries and fears completely drained from my mind.

Ever since that point I put my past behind me. I've never felt better in my whole life. We immediately ran up into Forest Haven and met with the Great Deku Tree. He took our vows to one another, and we had a simple ceremony with just the two of us and the Kokiri around us. The Kokiri had prepared a flowery headdress for myself, and they cleaned our clothes as we washed ourselves in separate springs.

Our rings were simple silver bands with emeralds, signifying our close connection to the forest. The Kokiri boy Fado from this forest, not the Kokiri girl we knew from our own, played my song as we danced to the melody. A much younger Kokiri, barely able to walk, desired to play as well, and so Fado taught Makar how to sing.

To finalize my changed heart and soul, I was granted a magical branch from the Great Deku Tree, and I carved a new staff out of it. I then had Navi enchant the staff further, so that I could continue to draw on its power. Link and I then made our way back to the ruins of the Shrine of Majora.

As we walked away, I could not help but feel a sense of dread and fear, like something was watching me. One look into his eyes assured me everything was alright, though, even as the faint voice taunted me, which I did not hear.

"Its only a matter of time..." the voice called forth as we left the Scepter of Darkness behind, forever.


	60. The End - A New Relm Awaits

**The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Within**

_**The End: A New Relm Awaits**_

My life couldn't possibly get any worse. Out of money, out of food, and scrambling just to get by. I was in a strange place, I don't know how I got here or who brought me here, but one thing was for sure:

I'm not in Hyrule anymore.

I've spent two years alone, wandering, wondering if anyone even noticed I was gone. Everyone was simply too busy with restoring the kingdom after the defeat of Ganondorf. The only time I ever talked to anyone is when they had accidentally ran into me in the castle halls, not even noticing me there as they raced off to another meeting.

Eventually I just left, returning to our old Sheikah Village, now completely abandoned. After the war everyone was busy doing their own thing; Link was busy training new recruits to protect the castle, Saria training magicians and honing her alchemy skills. Vlad left, the remaining Sheikah returned to Hyrule Castle led by Kasuto, Zelda was studying to become queen and Baask had been crowned Gerudo king. Even Sheila was now the chief adviser to Kng Daphnes.

Of course, not everything turned out as well as expected. Ganondorf's execution failed after he revealed he had somehow regained the Triforce of Power. As a countermeasure he was suddenly and swiftly locked away into the Twilight Realm. Such a situation could only prove disastrous. All of the sages knew it, but the ancient sages had no choice.

The seven sages had been reunited again, the only one of the previous generation still alive being Saria, ironic considering everything that had happened to her. I still questioned how I felt about her, but Saria seemed honest and sincere. Of course, I did personally realize it. Demons exist within all of us. I know I had to face my own demons within my heart to prove myself enough to become the Shadow Sage.

I heard howling on the wind which clearly told told me it was getting dark out. It was during this time that wolves always came out to hunt. I suppose if nothing else I could kill some wolves for food. I still find it strange calling them wolves; they look like any ordinary wolfos, but that's what the locals call them. In fact, they have other strange creatures here; Likuomla, wolf-like humans. Well, elves, that is. These people have never heard of a "hu-man" as they put it, not even the rounded eared ones, which were incredibly uncommon.

My thoughts lingered on the past. So many things have happened since then. _'Has it truly been four years now? It seems like it was only just yesterday when I first laid my eyes on Link...'_

I saw a tall oak tree and climbed up into it, knowing that this would be the perfect place to rest. I had with me only a small pack for carrying food and supplies, as well as a warm blanket for these cold nights. I sighed, staring off into the horizon, my even longer hair blowing in the wind. I had been unable to trim it, so instead I tied it up into a long ponytail.

Not far in the distance I saw the lights of the nearest large city, Gaize, the place where I had just come from. I managed to pick up a client looking for mercenary work; a crazy woman was attacking merchant caravans in the nearby area. They asked me to deal with her. For some reason they kept calling me "Kuhraiy." It seems that Kuhraiy must be someone they hire for mercenary work in the area, though I don't know who she could possibly be. Whatever the case, they gave me the job, and that was good enough for me.

As I laid down on the large branch, I suddenly heard a sound, the cracking of a branch. I eyed the branch I was sitting on; it hadn't budged at all. I slipped off my pack and hung it on a higher branch, then examined the area around the tree. I didn't say a word, unsure of what it might be.

I kept quiet, still as a mouse. I saw nothing around me. I wrapped myself in a warm cloak, but primarily covered my face with a hood to hide my identity. I removed my two katanas and silently climbed down the tree, not making a sound. I held my blades close as I edged around the tree, slowly.

I stopped as soon as I heard another crack. "Shit," a female voice called out, suddenly lunging out after me, striking out swiftly with a pair of daggers, one appearing closer to a small scimitar than a dagger.

I deflected her attacks with ease. She seemed inexperienced and easily distracted. Was this truly the girl causing trouble? I fought her with all my strength, easily and soundly taking each blow, then I kicked her down to the ground. Her face became visible, and I instantly stepped back and covered my mouth to avoid screaming.

"Y-you... your name is... Relm Kisaragi?"

"How did you know that?!"

I stared at her blankly, unable to cope with the shock. She was me! Granted, she looked two years younger, but she was still me!

She jumped to her feet and held up her dagger. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you get that outfit...? Is this some kind of practical joke, Leyla? Show me your face!"

I turned around. "I'm sorry, Relm, I can't do that."

She narrowed her eyes at me, I heard her clash her daggers together. "I know you are not Shuryou Leyla! Why do you where the garments of the Kunaito?! Only the Kunaito may where that outfit!"

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at my black and red robes. This robe was worn among the highest honors within the Sheikah. I trained day in and day out for a whole year, the first year after Ganondorf conquered Hyrule, in order to receive this title. However, in our case it is possible for more than one to receive the robe. In her culture, in her tribe I should say, only one Kunaito existed.

"What is a Kunaito?" I asked, turning to face her. "You also said Shuryou. What are they? They are clearly titles of some sort."

"You lie! You damn well know that the Kunaito is the highest honor of the Kuhraiy! Only one may wear that outfit; a new Kunaito cannot arise unless the previous holder of the title is DEAD. Our Shuryou is the leader of the Kuhraiy; it just so happens that the Shuryou is also the current bearer of the title Kunaito. Now I shall kill you for defying our rights and customs!"

She lunged at me again. I dodged this time, though. Knowing who she was, I didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps she could give me a different aspect of myself. Now I KNEW I was in an alternate world of some sort. How I got here was another matter all-together. And at least I now knew that "Kuhraiy" wasn't a person but an entire tribe of people, or an organization of some sort.

I played a game of cat and mouse with Relm, jumping around the clearing while she charged at me. She was clearly very inexperienced; this is how I felt a year before I met Link. I jumped to the side as I had done before, but suddenly she switched tactics and lunged in the direction I had jumped. I yelped in pain and rolled onto the ground. Clearly she wasn't as inexperienced as I thought.

She had managed to catch me off guard. I followed her footsteps, knowing that she was just attacking blindly. That is, until she revealed that she knew what she was doing all along. Knowing I was faster than her, she lured me into a false sense of security. Which, admittedly, if I was caught in the situation I would've done the same thing. Unless, of course, I knew my pursuer wouldn't fall for it. That stung even more than the pain from the blade.

She ran over to me and lunged at me again. In an instant I saw a flash of light and suddenly a figure charged into her, knocking her down to the ground. I immediately jumped up and tackled her own attacker, much to the other Relm's surprise.

As she stared and watch, me and the cloaked figured wrestled for control of our blades, trying to cut the other's throat. I stared into her eyes and her pale white skin, surprised by how ghastly she appeared. I spun back over on my two feet again and she did the same, spinning her large katana wildly. I immediately realized that this woman was the one I was after; she was the one causing trouble in these lands.

"So, you're the one I was hired to kill, aren't you?" I asked as we locked our katanas together.

She sneered. "Indeed I probably am. But I'm the only one going to be doing the killing today! Once I kill you, I'm going to kill that wench Relm Kisaragi!"

I pulled back to get my bearings, watching as her sword came down from above. In the meantime, I missed her punch me hard into the gut. I gasped, leaning forward as she proceeded to punch me again in the face, kicking me in my side as I tumbled down to the ground. I spun around as I saw her face clear as day. "Katrine! What are you doing here?!"

She stared blankly. "What... no, how is it...?" Katrine turned around just in time for Relm to slash her across the face and stab her in the stomach. Katrine collapsed to the ground and Relm crushed the woman under her foot.

Relm then turned to me. _'Who are you? How do you know so much about me?'_

I chuckled lightly to myself. _'Hehe... if only you knew that I was you...'_

She suddenly gasped, ran forward and threw my hood off. "Wh—its true?! You ARE me?!"

I freaked out, jumping up to my feet. "No way... how did you know what I was thinking?!"

She didn't answer, she stepped back, turned around and ran off. "R-relm, wait!" I called out.

She whistled, a horse came running, she mounted and rode off as fast as she could. I knew there was no way I could keep up with her. What was I going to do now? And what was I going to do with Katrine?

"I know what you're thinking," Katrine stated.

I looked down at her. "Are you actually conscious?" she looked like she was dead. She was at least out cold.

"Over here."

I turned around and saw the cloaked figure standing at the edge of the clearing, facing away from me. I drew my katanas, but the cloaked figure unmasked herself. "Yes, Relm, you are in another world, and I brought you here."

I sneered. "Katrine! I knew you were alive! But, then, who is..."

The Katrine behind me started to wake up. The other Katrine, the Katrine from my world, suddenly appeared next to the one lying on the ground and picked her up by her head. "You have not come here yet. You do not remember me, you do not remember two Relm Kisaragi's. Now begone!"

As she yelled out, the second Katrine vanished. The other one turned to me. "They cannot know we exist. Our world is alien to theirs."

I raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It is not on earth that I am talking about," the woman remarked. "Hyrule is safe... for now... for a long time... but this world? Hah! This world has only just begun to fall to pieces, and you play a very important part of it."

I lunged at the orange-haired woman with my katanas drawn. "Shut up!" I called out.

As I launched myself through the air, suddenly the entire world shifted. I gasped as I was standing in another part of the forest. I heard a horse galloping towards us. Katrine was suddenly there, and as the horse came up to us Katrine pick up its rider the same way she did her alternate self.

"You do not remember meeting me. You do not remember meeting yourself. You were attacked by Katryhn Domera and called back to regroup; the mission was a failure."

I jumped at Katrine again as she teleported away both Relm and Freya. However, the woman vanished again, appearing several feet away. "Where have you taken me?" I called out. "Where is Hyrule and my family?! Answer me! Why have you brought me to this alternate world?!"

She turned away. "They do not exist. At least some of them don't. Your father is not named Daphnes, your sister is not a princess. Link and Saria, Mido, Hyrule..." she threw her hand towards me, yelling out. "NONE OF THEM EXIST!"

I shook my head. "You lying witch! Where the hell are we?!"

She teleported away again and I followed, running through the dense forest and finally into a thick, deep jungle, climbing up higher into the trees. She finally stopped as I noticed a clearing in the jungle, which was actually a magnificent three-story village. "This is your home. This is where you live. Watch."

I looked out into the village and saw a small group of Kuhraiy carry the unconscious form of Relm, at least this world's Relm. One of them I clearly recognized; it was Vlad Zaniel. "Hmph, another miserable failure. I don't know why Leyla even bothers keeping this worthless piece of trash. Its just like her failure last week."

A nearby ninja, wearing light clothes with cyan hair snapped back at him. She actually seemed to be more of a samurai than ninja. "Vlad, I don't know why I ever agreed to this! All you do is torment her! You know damn well that she wasn't responsible."

Vlad dropped Relm on the ground and sneered, turning away. "Lijuona, you don't know what I've had to suffer. Trent hasn't been the same ever since the fire. He's been weak and ill... he can barely go out. And what about my sister and parents? They're dead! Dead because of that little wench!"

He spun around, eying Lijuona. "She's lucky she's still alive! That girl is too clever for her own good. She was supposed to DIE when I slipped her location to the guard."

Lijuona, the cyan-haired young woman, looked at the ground. "You... why do you say that?"

"You lost your sister, too, didn't you Lijuona?!"

She turned to face him again. "But I found her again..."

"Does that change the fact?"

"But... but its not Relm's fault!" Lijuona snapped back. "And I'm going to tell Leyla about this!"

Vlad laughed. "Go right ahead. And see your ticket straight out of here. I'm the only reason you were even allowed BACK into the Kuhraiy after what you did."

Lijuona turned around and lowered her head. "I don't care... I can't live with this guilt."

He turned away. "For one thing, no one else cares. You're the only one that cares about that wench. You and the younger ones that don't know any better. Second of all, there are other means of coercion, you know."

Lijuona raised an eyebrow, turning back to face him. "You wouldn't dare..."

He pulled out his swords and rubbed the blades against one another. "It would be quick and easy. All I have to do is slip into the capital, find your house and slit her throat. She would never know. Even in close combat I could still kill her easily. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister, would you?"

Lijuona clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. "No... please don't..."

Vlad sneered. "Good. Now shut up about the wench."

He turned, grabbed Relm, and ran off, carrying her up to the higher level and dropping her off in one of the houses. Lijuona, meanwhile, looked at the ground, tears in her eyes. "Relm... it wasn't your fault... you couldn't control... your own birth... how should we have known... that they would burn down the entire village... just to kill you?"

She turned away, shaking her head. "I don't understand why they say things like this... not even your mother could've known..."

I clasped my hand over my mouth, facing the woman that had brought me here. "Why... why are you showing me this?! Are you trying to make me pity myself?"

She sneered. "I'm trying to make you understand how easy you've got it. Everyone flocks to you. But what about in this world? Everybody hates you. Would you rather live here? I can make that happen. I'm your only ticket out of here."

I narrowed my eyes, holding my blade up to her neck. "Are you going to finally tell me what this world actually is? Where the hell are we?"

She laughed. "This world, this planet, it is known as Gaeyis. The ground beneath your feet is called terra, not earth. The term earth does not even exist in this world."

Suddenly we appeared on a cliff overlooking the entire countryside. I had never been up this high before, but I easily recognized the plains and forests I lived in for the past two years I've been trapped in this world. I saw Katrine standing there again, looking out over the expanse. "Do you recognize this place?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course. How could I not, considering the fact that you've trapped me here for so long!"

"Take a closer look. Do you know this place?"

I looked around. I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. I looked to the north; I saw mountains. There was an open plain just to the south, and trees and a jungle even further south. The jungle was where we just were, right? "Up until the forest, it kinda looks like Masa."

"That's because this is the Kingdom of Masa," she remarked.

I shook my head. "No, that's not..."

"This is another world, remember? Things will look different. Do you know what another world is?"

I nodded. "Well, of course. Its a completely alternate universe."

She stared at me, shaking her head, then swung her arm down, pointing at me. "Objection! That statement is completely and totally false. You don't know anything, do you? There's no such thing as an alternate universe. The only such thing that exists... is an alternate timeline."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alternate... timeline?"

She snickered. "An alternate timeline. You are Relm of Hyrule, correct? Hyrule, Link, Saria, Zelda, Daphnes, Mido... none of them exist in this world. Hyrule doesn't exist here. But Masa does. King Travian is alive, he does have a brother... two brothers, in fact. Things are different though. They aren't the same as they are in your world. That's because... Gaeyis was destroyed in your world."

I shook my head. "Come again?"

"Gaeyis is the original planet that was created. Something terrible happened and all life was wiped out. The Golden Goddesses came to restore the world and they created Hyrule. The land was restored, but it wasn't the same. Things were different, forests grew in different places. People were brought back, but things turned out so much differently than they have here."

She paused, then continued. "On the other hand, the world you know as Termina... that world was once part of the world of Hyrule. When Majora was sealed away in ages past he was locked away into a different dimension, which caused the world of Hyrule to split in two. That's why they share a close connection with one another; in reality, they are the same reality, the same timeline. The only reason Termina exists is because of the Triforce, which also does not exist in this world; though there are artifacts here even more powerful than the Triforce which were destroyed when the world was destroyed."

I stared here down, but said nothing. I couldn't think of what TO say. All of a sudden, the world shifted again. Suddenly, I felt intense heat. I was still standing on a mountain top, but all around was nothing but molten rock spewing into the sky. I looked up and saw no clouds, no blue sky, just endless stars. I took in a breath of air. Suddenly, I collapsed.

I wheezed in agony, unable to catch a breath. I couldn't think, everything was fading to black. My eyes were hazy, my skin quickly turning blue due. I saw her standing above me, unaffected. "And this, Relm of Hyrule, is the world that you destroyed. You can't breath because there is no oxygen. The atmosphere is completely gone. Gaeyis is completely and totally dead."

I choked and wheezed as I saw her vanish. I felt pain from the heat, but all I could think about was my swift and painful death I was about to face. I finally fainted, losing all thoughts from my mind.

It seemed like only a second later I woke up again. The birds were singing in the distance, the sky was blue and bright, and I could breath once more. I sat up, looking around. I was inside a small hut. A woman walked outside. "Hey, you're finally up. I found you choking outside and nursed you back to health. You ok?"

I turned to her. "I'm fine, thank-"

The platinum-haired girl smiled. "Good!"

"Sheila?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... you've heard of me? I didn't think I was all that well-known. Anyway, I found you passed out cold. You looked like you were freezing, I thought you were dead. But to my surprise your body temperature was through the roof. Cold and hot don't mix, so its a surprise you were even alive when I found you."

I raised an eyebrow. "How long as I out?" I asked.

She laughed from inside the hut. "Oh, only three weeks."

"Three weeks?!"

"Maybe four," she added.

I lowered my head. "A whole month...?"

"Hey, listen, I gotta make a run," she remarked, turning back to face me. "I have a meeting later. Think you can handle things without me while I'm gone?"

I nodded. "Yes. In fact, thanks for your hospitality, but I think I'll be leaving."

"Suit yourself," she added.

I accepted the coffee she prepared, then she mounted on the back of her horse and rode off. I went into the house and found my equipment, grabbed a small back she had left out for me that had some food in it, then promptly headed south.

I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to figure out what happened to Katrine, and... what she meant by me "destroying" the world. Come to think of it, I'm surprised I was able to remember that; I could barely think.

After I made my way for a while, I heard something else. Someone... called my name?

"Hello?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for you, Relm of Hyrule."

I turned to the voice. "Ok, seriously, why must you always wear the cloak?"

She removed her hood, showing off her green tied-up hair. "Is that better?"

I sighed. "Ok. You know who I am. Who are you? You don't have any relation to Katrine, do you?"

She shook her head. "Katrine Domera is from your world. There is another one similar to her in this world you've met, Katryhn Domera, but her story has barely begun. Relm, your story is at its climax. You will surely have many more adventures, but none like the ones you've faced so far."

"Does that mean I get to go home?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes. I know how to send you home. But I need you to understand why I brought you here."

I shook my head. "Not again. Enough with this crap. Katrine said the same thing!"

The woman laughed. "Yes, yes, that sounds like her. Except despite what she wants to believe, she doesn't have that kind of power. She is just as blind to everything else, too. I brought both you and Katrine here. I wanted you to know what it felt like to barely survive. I wanted you to see the destruction you caused. I saved your life and left you with Sheila. I wanted you to understand how good you have it."

I lowered my head. "They say you never know what you've got until its gone... You're right, I've been a fool. I had everything, and now, I have nothing. I wanted more to do in life, more adventure. Myself in this world? Everyone hates her. Hates me, with few exceptions. I at least have friends."

"She does have friends," the woman remarked, "but not nearly so many now. Despite this, even when she makes friends, far, far more people will hate her. Do you know why you destroyed the world?"

I turned to her, then turned away. "The real question is, 'how.' I can guess why. Exactly what's going on here, exactly what I almost did." I turned to face the woman again. "I grew hateful. Others hated me, and my hatred grew even more. I killed Saria. That caused others to hate me, so I killed them. Then I hated myself, so all I wanted to do was end it all."

"I showed you a glimpse of what you could have become," she remarked. "You discovered the demonic blade, Caladbolg, and used its power to destroy the world and remake it the way you saw fit. But in the end, you only felt empty. Especially since, in that world, everyone is dead... except you. You now live an endless life of suffering in the world you destroyed."

I sunk to my knees, shaking my head. "That was the worst mistake I never made..."

"That was the demon within, Relm of Hyrule. That was your own Mephistopheles. Let us go, I have one more thing to show you. Do not worry, they cannot see or hear you."

We switched positions once again, now appearing back in the Kuhraiy village at the sound end. Directly in front of us was a much, much larger tree. Upon entering the house I clearly saw one large staircase going all the way to the top. There was a tall chair where sat a woman who was obviously the leader of the clan, the Shuryou. I knew this because she also had the same outfit I wore.

Next to her was an older man whom looked exactly like Akiba, except he wore an outfit just like the woman's. However, his outfit was white with blue trim. He appeared to be some sort of teacher. Since he wore a similar outfit, there must've been another title that matched Kunaito.

Standing in front of the woman was a blond-haired younger woman, one whom I clearly recognized. "Kasuto..." I whispered.

"You damn well know as much as I do that Relm didn't have anything to do with that incident, Leyla!" Kasuto snapped at the woman.

The woman stood up, glaring at Kasuto. "Don't talk to me like that young lady! Yes, I know what happened. Vlad set her up. But this is a learning experience. We'll use it to further harness Relm's skills. We've talked about this for years. Relm has to be disciplined strictly. If she's not treated with care then all our plans will be ruined!"

"YOUR plans, not mine, Leyla!" Kasuto snapped back. "And I'll talk to you how I damn well want to talk! You're killing her! Not physically, but emotionally. You have to tell her the truth!"

"If you care about her so much," the woman retorted, tears starting to form in her eyes, "why don't YOU tell her yourself?!"

Kasuto turned to the ground, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. "Because I promised someone very important to me that I would. And I always keep my promises, no matter how much it hurts. And that person promised me that it would be alright."

She turned back up to face Leyla again. "But its not! I was young and naïve and I thought everything WOULD be alright! But its damn well not! Please, please promise me you'll tell her the truth..."

Leyla closed her eyes and sighed. "I... of course I promise you, Kasuto. I would never break a promise. But I can't do it yet. Not until the time is right. Please, bring Relm to me. I need to talk to her about her about this incident."

Kasuto nodded, turned back, and walked away. As she went out the door, she glanced back. "You better hold to your word, or I will personally kill you."

After she left, Leyla collapsed to her knees and cried. "Sensei... father... have I done the right thing?! Relm needs to be strong, stronger than I if she is to face the perils that lay before her... but I can't help but wonder..."

Akiba walked up to her and knelt down beside her, kissing her on the forehead. "You've suffered so much already. The others don't understand why I forgave you for what happened, but they know they can't just take it out on you. So they take it out on Relm instead."

He paused for a bit, then continued. "Leyla, aren't you the one who told me that this was our golden opportunity?" he asked. "'If Relm is raised in isolation, without anyone to care for her, she won't have any reason to hold back in training.' The only members of the Kuhraiy she cannot defeat in a dual are... you and Kasuto. You, because you're still far stronger than she is, but she's slowly catching up to you. And Kasuto..."

Leyla nodded. "Relm is afraid to hurt her, so she holds back. She doesn't realize that she's holding back at all, though. She's stronger than I could ever imagine, but Kasuto is right. Relm can't take much more of this torture. And... and I don't know what to do!"

"Yes," Akiba remarked, "but that time is very soon. In fact, I'm afraid she still won't be nearly as strong enough when that time comes... we can only hope that all our plans come to fruition. She will surely surpass your strength and wear that outfit you hold now."

I lowered my head. "She... she really does care for me... er, I mean, the other Relm, doesn't she?"

My companion nodded as Leyla pushed herself off the ground and dried her tears. "Yes, indeed that is so. You think you've got it bad in this world? Leyla had it ten times worse. But that is a tale you won't get to hear."

The other Relm walked in with Kasuto as I watched. "Relm, we've reviewed your incident reports. Your last few missions haven't gone so well. You have to be more careful, and avoid Katryhn Domera at all costs. We still don't know why she wants you dead, but that doesn't mean you should jump in and accept her challenge at every chance she gives you! One of these times, you WON'T make it out alive."

"Look, I already told you, I don't even remember what happened! I don't even remember encountering Katryhn at all that day. Its all just a blank..."

Leyla turned away. "I'm aware. This is all about your safety, Relm. We need you alive and well. That's why I have been assigning you reconnaissance missions. They are the safest right now. You will be given better missions in the future, but only once you start caring more about yout well-being.

She paused and let the words sink in. "Relm, I have decided to give you another chance. That last mission was still a success even though you didn't make the scroll on time. I sent out Lijuona to pick up the slack and deliver the scroll, and we still received out pay. Now, we have another scroll scheduled to be delivered in Gaize. Its almost the exact same location as last time. Can you handle it?"

Relm nodded. "Of course I can."

Leyla stood up and handed Relm a scroll. "Good. Deliver this scroll in the usual way. The client is a platinum-haired woman, goes by the name of Sheila Damea. She will be cloaked, and you must be as well. She's closed to us than most of our clients, but we still deliver the message in the usual manner. Don't screw this one up."

I raised an eyebrow. "She's... she's meeting up with Sheila?! Won't Sheila recognize me?"

The woman standing by me shook her head. "No, she doesn't even remember rescuing you. To her, you never existed. Although she does know who Relm is, she has never met you."

"As per usual," Leyla added, "Freya is waiting in the stables; Gaize is a good week's journey. And, of course, watch out for Katryhn Domera; she's been seen lurking in the area and the locals even sent out a mercenary several weeks ago to try and dispatch her. That mercenary has not been found. You know the drill, keep cloaked at all times and stay out of sight. Kasuto with rendezvous with you with her entire squadron after our client has received the memo. Please hurry."

As Relm left, my companion turned to face me again. "And so, a new chapter begins. Now it is time for the Relm of Hyrule to return home. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yes... but first, are you going to tell me who you are?"

She shook her head. "My name is not important to you. What's important is that you remember Katrine Domera is still on the loose in your world. Yes, she's back and will be wreaking havoc again. However, I'm sure that you have the power to stop her for as long as you shall live."

"As long... as I shall live?" I gasped. "She's immortal now?!"

Suddenly, I was standing on the mountains overlooking Hyrule once more, above the Sheikah Village, the exact location I was when I was first taken to the world of Gaeyis. "Immortal? Huh? Whose there?! Relm, is that you?"

I turned around, ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "B-baask! Is it really you? Am I finally home?"

"Relm, where on earth have you been? You haven't been here this whole time... We've been looking everywhere for you! Everyone was worried when you disappeared. Zelda thought you were dead because you'd been gone so long!"

I refused to let go of him, tearing up inside. "I'm... finally home... Don't ever let me go again! You wouldn't believe the hell I've been through..."

"Considering your words, obviously you haven't been here, but where were you? I swear we've spent the last two years searching every each of this continent for you! Zelda was just up here an hour ago and you weren't here, either. She insisted that I shouldn't come up, but I thought I heard someone's voice, so I came and found you."

I looked up at him. "Zelda is here, too? I thought she was learning everything she needed to know to become queen..."

"Yes, she did, and still is, and a mighty fine queen she's turning out to be. She has the most beautiful dress you can imagine. In fact, I could've convince her not to wear it to this dusty old abandoned village," Baask mused.

I stepped back, taking it all in. "I... missed her coronation? And even though she's queen of Hyrule she's still looking for me? What about you, aren't you the Gerudo king now? And Link and Saria, what about them? How are they doing?"

Baask held out his hands. "Woah, woah, slow down. Let me take things one step at a time. Yes, she's the queen of Hyrule, and yes, she's been taking the time to search for her only sister. After all, she needs to find her Maiden of Honor for her wedding ceremony in two weeks."

"So she's getting married..." I whispered. "I've missed so much while I've been trapped in Gaeyis."

"Gaeyis?" Baask asked. "What's that?"

"In any case," he continued, "Link and Saria are traveling the world. We recently received a telegram from them about how they've been searching for you overseas, no such luck. Saria finally got over her inner demons and they are now traveling back to Aslark to seal the Scepter of Darkness away. I heard their small wedding ceremony was still magnificent. They are planning to come to Zelda's wedding, as well, so I'm sure their on their way back right now."

I turned away, shaking my head. "Even Link and Saria got married? Its so hard to believe all this has happened..."

I turned back to him. "Baask, do you believe in other worlds?"

"Don't you want to know about how I reunited the remaining Gerudo tribe with the Hylians, renounced my kingship and took on the job of being the second General of Hyrule granted to me by Queen Zelda?" he asked.

"Ok, now I know. Please, answer my question. I'm serious about this," I told him.

Baask looked off into the horizon. "I know Termina exists. Are there other worlds, too?"

I shook my head. "No, other worlds do not exist. Termina isn't even another world. But, there are other timelines, caused by our actions. I doubt you'd believe me, but, I was mourning over my uselessness when I came here..."

I paused, shaking my head. "...wishing that you'd notice me more. And everyone else; they were all too preoccupied with their own thing. I didn't see the bigger picture. I feared us being in a relationship wouldn't work out; after all, you're ten years older than I."

"That's when, all of a sudden, I found myself swept off to another place. An alternate timeline, which may as well be an alternate reality. It was completely different from this world, this timeline. I was trapped there, barely surviving for two years. It wasn't until the end of it when I realized that the one who brought me there desired for me to have a different perspective on life."

I let it all soak in; he seemed confused, but I knew he would be. "She showed me another me, she showed me there was more for me to live for. She also warned me that Katrine Domera, not the Katrine of that world but of this world... your sister, was still alive, and she's making plans right now that we need to watch out for."

Baask sighed. "I knew she was still around. That doesn't surprise me. This other world business... its strange, yes, but I believe you. We literally could not find you anywhere."

"I also saw..." I gulped. "...a world that I destroyed... one where I chose to kill Saria, causing everyone to hate me. So I killed them all and destroyed the world. I was standing there, on an oasis; nothing more than a rock in a burning inferno of endless fire, dying, choking in a world with no atmosphere left to support life. It made me realize how close I had come to being what I hated most."

He turned to me, staring into my eyes. He held my hand. "But that won't happen. You didn't make that decision. You fought the demon within and overcame it. Relm, I've been looking everywhere for you because on our journey together I fell in love with you, and I feared that you were dead. And to answer you, you're eighteen years old. Even if I were ten years older than you, its up to you to decide who you fall in love with. And second, I'm only twenty-four."

I shook my head. "No, that's not possible... You were that old when I first met you!"

He smiled. "No, I was only twenty-one. I never told you my age, did I?"

"N-no, I guess not... I just assumed..."

I turned up to him, a twinkle in my eye. "Baask... shall we start anew?"

Kissing him here and now was the most joyous moment of my life. I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with him. Kasuto was only training Sheikah recruits; I could take over as head of infiltration and become the spymaster of Hyrule.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zelda race to me. Just as Baask had said, she looked more beautiful than ever before. I embraced her, and she smiled that Baask and I had finally confessed our love. I told her of my journey, and like Baask, she was surprised, but happy that I now had a change in perspective. I told her about my plan to create a new spy network, and she approved it on the spot.

As we all began to head home, I stopped and looked back, imagining how a new Relm awaits to start her own journey. I could see her riding her horse through the woods, readying to deliver the message to her world's version of Sheila.

I whispered softly, knowing she would never hear it, but still wishing it in my heart all the same.

"Good luck, Relm of Kuhraiy."


End file.
